Resident Evil: 2012-2013
by M.Bidden
Summary: La época más mágica de nuestra vida puede ser cualquiera. Un término tan amplio como ese no debería acuñar únicamente a nuestra época de estudiantes, cuando solo nos importaba entregar los proyectos y estudiar para los exámenes a tiempo, ni que hablar de nuestro amor secreto... Acompañen a nuestros héroes a descubrir como era su vida antes de aniquilar zombis. Drama incluido.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... Aquí comienza todo. Espero de antemano poder divertirme mucho con esta historia. Esta idea, la he visto en otros fics y me pareció muy divertida, así que me tomé la molestia de adaptar mi propia versión.

De antemano, muchas gracias a todos. Este trabajo es realizado única y exclusivamente con la finalidad de divertir y divertirme. Los personajes de CAPCOM y la saga de Resident Evil no me pertenecen.

**_RESIDENT EVIL: 2012-2013_**

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana. Los rayos del sol todavía no chocaban contra el vidrio y las cortinas que protegían su humanidad de la triste y cruda realidad. Mientras tanto, él era inocente y permanecía agazapado por el nido de sábanas que ingenió a propósito. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, pero le importó un comino. No se preparó para lo que acontecería esa mañana del dieciocho de Septiembre y solo se dedicó a esperar el triste desenlace.

_-Ve a despertar a tu hermano, Cariño…_

Había soñado tan exquisitamente. Su campo onírico estaba plagado por arcadias, hamburguesas de carne de res y cordero, aderezadas con salsa de queso _cheddar_ y bellísimas edecanes que se dedicaban a servirle con el más mínimo chasquido de sus dedos y la mayor de las sonrisas.

Y de fondo estaba ella… Jugando al mítico _Sweet Home_, sin nadie que la perturbara. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia ella sonrió y le tendió un mando para que la acompañara. La chica era más o menos de su edad, llevaba un peinado castaño que apenas tocaba con unos cuantos mechones el nacimiento de su cuello; sus ojos eran un par de orbes grises como nebulosas y su piel era radiantemente pálida. Su estatura era una cabeza más baja que la de él, pero su sonrisa no tenía comparación.

-Jill… - Suspiró.

Era un escenario de fábula por dos razones: La primera, Jill, era su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón. Habían crecido juntos y eran prácticamente inseparables, aunque su relación fuese algo totalmente distinto a lo que ambos realmente querían. Como su mejor amiga, era irreal creer que estaría a punto de besarlo en una situación y momento como ese. Y segundo, _Sweet Home_, es solo para un jugador y jamás salió en arcadias…

-¡DESPIERTA!

Baldazo de agua fría.

Chris dio las gracias mentalmente por no sufrir un infarto. Alguien le había dicho (Seguramente Rebecca), que los chicos de su edad, sufrían infartos fulminantes por la carencia de glándulas coronarias… Él no sabía que significaba eso, pero estaba vivo y eso era lo que importaba.

En tanto a la dulce muchacha de dieciséis años que permanecía arrodillada al borde de su cama con un rictus de oreja a oreja, pues, digamos que con suerte llegaría a la esquina.

-¡Buenos días, Hermanito!

-¡ClaiiiiiiiREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Se levantó como alma que llevaba el diablo y la persiguió por no menos de cinco minutos hasta que tropezó con el bordillo del mueble y su dedo pequeño del pie pagó las consecuencias de su funesta venganza. Seguiría encaprichado con ella, ignorando la posibilidad de que en otra parte, pero en el mismo momento y bajo circunstancias parecidas (Ignorar el baldazo de agua fría de Claire), una bella chica que respondía al nombre de Jill Valentine había tenido el mismo sueño, solo que ella si había llegado a terminarlo.

-Si, Cariño. Ajá, tranquila. Nos vemos hoy en clases.

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa. Él siempre iba optimista. Barry Burton, era un muchacho de complexión cuadrada. Sus caderas eran lo menos anchas que lo que su estructura ósea le permitía, pero aun así tenía una apariencia bastante simpática. Era bonachón de cara, lo cual le confería unos años falsos de más, pero lo disfrazaba todo con su barba pelirroja de adolescente. Era un sujeto muy maduro para su edad y siempre iba esbozando un rictus de alegría y sabiduría a donde quiera que fuera.

Llevaba cinco años con su novia Helen, y a pesar de que habían transcurrido por altibajos como cualquier pareja de chicos de preparatoria, ellos se amaban más que nunca. Inclusive, tenían planeado casarse, luego de que Barry concluyera sus entrenamientos en la aviación.

-Es hora de comenzar otro gran día.

O mejor dicho, otro gran año, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con unos dientes lustrosos y relucientes.

-Nada podrá perturbar mi día; ni siquiera…

Ni siquiera un poco de pasta dental líquida, chorreada accidentalmente sobre uno de tus ojos, por haber enfocado mal la boquilla, ¿Ni siquiera eso, verdad, Barry?

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Si… Sería una primera mañana larga.

Su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado y sus lentes minuciosamente pulidos. Albert Wesker se definía a sí mismo como un sujeto con nervios de acero. Nada podía perturbarlo. Su porte seguro, aderezado por una altura considerable, aunque no exagerada; una cara perfectamente esculpida, un físico bastante acorde al de un muchacho de su edad que va recurrentemente a un centro de entrenamiento. Le gustaba las ropas con tonos oscuros; modelaban bien con sus lentes de sol Ray-Baw y su cabello raso de un amarillo tan intenso como el sol. Tenía que desfilar toda su esbeltez en la calle, al frente de su moto recién abrillantada.

Pero Albert había olvidado un ligerísimo detalle… Había aparcado su motocicleta fuera del estacionamiento.

Al darse cuenta de esto, salió corriendo de la casa (Todavía en pijama, la cual por cierto, era de Bob Esponja) temiendo que alguien la hurtara, pero no fue así, sin embargo, aquello fue poco motivador, cuando vio que su moto estaba aparcada justo debajo de una red de tubos que eran perfectas posaderas para las palomas a las que les encantaba pasearse por ahí de vez en cuando y cagar.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…

Y así se quedó, como un disco rayado. Viendo a su preciosa Yamaha petrificada por cerros y cerros de mierda, mientras la gente del vecindario pasaba viéndolo de aquí para allá, sin saber bien por donde comenzar a dilapidar al joven. Si por el hecho de que aún con diecisiete años, portaba un pijama de Bob Esponja o por el perturbador tic producto de que su moto, no pasaría la prueba de sanidad esa mañana y tendría que irse a pie.

¿Por qué en Ramcoon City vivirá gente tan rara?

-¡Adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós Scott!

-Adiós…

Claire y Chris eran los dos hijos de Prudence y Edgar Redfield, además de los dueños de Scott, un cachorro siberiano a quienes las chicas que suspiraban por Chris encontraban el doble de adorable de lo que realmente era (Y eso es bastante decir), y que se llevaba muy bien con el mejor amigo de Chris, Barry, y la mejor amiga de Claire, Jill. Aunque Rebecca también figuraba en la lista.

Caminaron largo y raso hasta la esquina. Hace tiempo que habían dejado de tomar el autobús, cuando se mudaron a un vecindario cercano al instituto de Ramcoon. Allí todo era muy tranquilo, y la mayoría de la gente se conocía.

Aquel era un año especial. Era el último antes de graduarse tanto para Claire como para Chris, y es que la pequeña Redfield, una adorable señorita de unos dieciséis, de cabello cobrizo el cual siempre llevaba amarrado con una cinta de color rojo; ojos color celeste, piel blanca como la de su hermano y semblante inquebrantablemente alegre había obtenido méritos para adelantar un grado y posarse junto con su hermano en el último tramo del bachillerato. Toda la familia estaba muy orgullosa y varias universidades habían llamado más de una vez para preguntar por Claire. Una que otra lo hacía por Chris, pero este ya tenía bien definido que iría con Barry a alistarse a la aviación.

-Oye Chris.

-Hmm…

-¿Todavía estás molesto por lo del balde de agua fría?

-¿Debería estar feliz? – Contesto él con sarcasmo.

-Quizás deberías comenzar a sonreír.

El chico soltó un bufido y continuó caminando de la forma más irritada y absurda que pudo. Por lo general en él, reinaba el buen humor, pero tenía que aceptar que era fácil hacerle enojar y aquella no fue la mejor de las mañanas en realidad.

Lo más rescatable, era el hecho de que al menos, en sueños, había estado a punto de besar a la dulce Jill Valentine. Que venía tan ensimismada en su propio mundo como su mejor amigo. Por lo tanto, no era de extrañar que al doblar en la misma esquina, chocaran de forma aparatosa.

Para aderezarle más picante a la cosa, Jill iba caminando extraordinariamente rápido y se llevó a su amigo, el cual tenía la guardia baja, por delante. Chris amortiguó la caída de Jill y esta, en un intento desesperado por recobrar la posición posó sus delicadas manos en el pecho de Chris. Eso no era lo malo; lo malo era que su rodilla, sin querer, se afianzó con fuerza a la entrepierna del muchacho de cabello azabache, ojos marrones y un metro setenta y cinco, el cual profirió un segundo grito de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vale destacar que Chris prefería vestir con camisas verdes o grises. No se daba mala vida por las cosas que tenían que ver con la moda.

Claire, al darse cuenta de que Jill, era la causante del insufrible dolor de su hermano, no solo no actuó, sino que sacó su infalible cámara de vídeo para retratar el momento. Aquello lo vería varias veces en la noche antes de dormir y también junto a Leon en la escuela.

- Leon…- Suspiró

En medio del infierno. Chris pudo abrir los ojos, quizás para preguntarse porque diablos, quién quiera que fuese no solo no había apartado las manos de su pecho, sino que su rodilla seguía firmemente apoyada contra su apéndice.

Cuando se dio cuenta que era Jill.

Ahogó el grito y permaneció mirándola tan estupefacto como ella a él. Quizás el dolor que no cesaba, aunado al hecho de que reprimía su forma de expresarlo, no le dejaron notar el rubor en las mejillas de su mejor amiga. Ella pudo notar el sonrojo en Chris y esa reacción hizo que se le erizara la piel a la castaña. Sin embargo, la cosa se fue poniendo más y más rara al cabo de unos segundos, cuando Chris pasó del rojo al morado, el cuál no es precisamente el color más romántico que digamos.

Todo eso mientras Claire pasaba el embobamiento mental por su amigo Leon y seguía filmando.

Luego Jill entró en razón de que podía quitarle a Chris la posibilidad de darle hijos y alarmada dijo:

-¡Oh por Dios, Chris! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –Dijo recomponiéndose y luego posicionándose a un costado de su amigo para auxiliarlo - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? ¿Te has quedado sin aire? ¿Necesitas respiración de boca a boca?

-Jill…

-¡Oh! – Exclamo la de cabellos cobrizos – Un acto de reanimación sería perfecto para mi documental, ¿Qué dices, Chris?

-Si, yo opino lo mis… ¡CLAIRE REDFIELD! ¡Baja esa cosa ahora!

Claire le sacó la lengua mientras Chris se incorporaba a la velocidad del rayo y le tendía una mano a Jill, que seguía arrodillada en el suelo.

-Hola Jill – Sonrió.

-Hola Chris – Sonrió.

-Si, si… - Dijo Claire con aire dicharachero - Creo que conoces a mi hermano de toda la vida y eres su mejor amiga, pero te recuerdo que sigues siendo mujer y también tienes una mejor amiga.

-¡Cierto! – Exclamó Jill - ¡Claire! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vas a estudiar con nosotros!

-Así está mejor – Manifestó complacida - ¡Jill! Yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Ahora estaremos juntas en el mismo salón.

-Y podremos hacer los trabajos en grupo.

-Y estudiar para los exámenes.

-Y practicar a la misma hora de deportes.

-Y hablar de chicos.

Silencio absoluto.

Chris no entendía que tanto podían hablar de los chicos. Es decir, en el salón, prácticamente todos se conocían, pero no había mucho que no supieran ya de los varones del salón.

-¡JAJAJA! – Se burló Jill con un claro tonó de incomodidad – Siiiiiii… Muchos chicos.

-Si – Afirmó la de cabello cobrizo – Pero esta vez tienes que tratar de hablar de otra persona que no sea mi herma…

Jill le tapó la boca con cinta adhesiva, gel congela rápido y una especie de espuma aislante que se solidificaba al contacto con el aire. Todas esas cosas, eran muy comunes para alguien de su edad.

Chris las observó extrañado por varios segundos. Jill se reía falsamente, aunque él no lo notaba y pasó por alto el hecho de que su hermana tenía una máscara aislante en la boca que le impedía hablar y al parecer, un poco se había colado por sus fosas nasales, pues se estaba poniendo azul.

Chris sonrió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo ante la escena y dijo.

-Vámonos ya chicas, que se hace tarde.

Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de gente. No obstante, él permanecía en su casillero, escuchando alguna tonada de los _Guns n' Roses_ y tarareando de vez en cuando. Acomodaba unos cuantos libros en su casillero y cuando la compuerta que sellaba el cubículo que servía de refugio para sus útiles, se halló completamente cerrada, una sonrisa angelical (Él jamás sabría lo de la espuma que se solidificaba con el aire), le apuntaba directamente a él.

Leon fue ensanchando sus labios hasta que una risa de felicidad inundó su ser y tomó a la tierna muchacha por la cintura, para hacerla dar vueltas por el aire.

-¡Jajajaja! No lo puedo creer.

-¿Te parece? – Le dijo ella, todavía en el aire – Este año estaré más cerca de ti, Kennedy, así que no esperes un año tranquilo.

-No lo esperaba – Contestó él – Tu hermano debió venir con la mayor de las emociones.

-Bueno… Sí digamos que si – Y volvió a sonreír.

-Ya, ya, ya. Devuelve a mi hermana a tierra, Kennedy.

-Chris.

Los aludidos se estrecharon la mano, pero a Chris no le gustaban las presentaciones formales, por parte de gente a la que apreciaba y tenía en alta estima. Aquel era su amigo y un abrazo entre camaradas, era lo mínimo que les correspondía.

Leon era observado atentamente por Claire, que tenía aquella habilidad para abrazar sus cuadernos contra su pecho y mirarlo con ese aire angelical que ninguna otra chica tenía. Era un joven de cabellos castaños como Jill, que caía por su cara hasta la altura de sus mejillas, de ojos verde pálido. Casi siempre llevaba un suéter estilo camarero por encima de su camisa y sus inseparables audífonos, que reposaban en uno de los bolsillos de esta.

El abrazo estuvo a punto de terminar, cuando una perturbación en la fuerza los sacó de sus cavilaciones y los elevó varios metros en el aire.

Chris y Leon se desconectaron momentáneamente del ambiente, percibiendo la energía del universo trascurrir por su cuerpo. Podían tocar las estrellas y hasta sentían que por un momento, Dios se ponía en contacto con ellos, hasta el punto de elevarlos a un plano superior inentendible para cualquier ser humano. Estaban alcanzando la perfección o quizás… O quizás Barry los zarandeaba mucho en el aire.

-El trío dinámico, otra vez unido – Exclamaba con alegría.

-¡Barry! – Y las chicas se le abalanzaron. Le tenían un enorme apreció al pelirrojo bonachón. Era el mejor amigo que podías tener en los momentos difíciles.

Y ahí estuvieron, abrazados, amordazados, hacinados y todo lo que terminara en "ados". Se reían y daban vueltas. Varias veces estuvieron a punto de caer. Los demás chicos los observaban pasmados y atónitos. Aquel era el grupo de las personas más poco convencionales que el Instituto Ramcoon había visto en años.

-¡Abrazo de grupo! – Exclamaron las chicas.

-¡Sí! Abrazo de grupo.

Todos abrieron los ojos de ipso facto. Aquella voz no estaba ahí desde el principio.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Barry.

-Abrazo de grupo – Reiteró la voz, claramente femenina - ¿Qué acaso este no es un abrazo de grupo?

Todos buscaban el origen de la voz. Parecía venir de las entrañas más oscuras de su abrazo.

-Creo que está debajo de mi pierna…

-No, puedo sentirlo en mi espalda…

-¡Algo me rozó el ojo!

-Perdón, fue mi codo.

-¡Me estoy asfixiando!

-¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

-¡Oprah ganó un premio Óscar!

De pronto, un ataque colectivo de cosquillas inundó a la quinta, que en realidad era una sexta. Eran como movimientos de serpiente, que se deslizaba hasta quedar en la parte más alta del abrazo, donde una pequeña y tierna cabeza de una chica de cabello corto castaño claro, ojos verdes y nariz respingada, florecía esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Rebecca! – Dijeron todos.

-La misma que viste y calza.

-Rebecca – Mencionó Chris - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso… ¿Fuiste tú la que se deslizó entre todos nosotros?

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a esto?

Rebecca se dio otro recorrido por el enmarañado abrazó colectivo, provocando otro ataque de risa en sus amigos.

-¡Jajajaja! Sí, eso.

-No lo sé – Se alzó de hombros, o al menos eso creyeron, pues solo se le podía ver la cabeza saliente de entre el brazo de Barry y el hombro de Leon – Lo hago desde que tengo memoria. A veces me trasladó por los conductos de ventilación del instituto.

-¡Ah!... Bien – Dijeron todos como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo.

Se observaron por unos tensos segundos (Rebecca todavía sonreía estúpidamente con la lengua por fuera), y luego volvieron a prorrumpir en su abrazo colectivo en medio de risas algarabías y júbilo. ¿Quién querría interrumpirlos en un momento así?

Se escucharon unos aplausos a lo lejos. Todos voltearon buscando la fuente de aquellas palmadas que llegaban a sus cabezas cargadas de tono despectivo, desprecio y mierda de paloma.

-La quinta más triste de su historia y su mascota, Rebecca.

-Bueno – Mencionó ella – Al menos esta vez no me ha llamado mono – Y acto seguido volvió a sacar la lengua sonriendo ridículamente.

A Jill le pareció ver un mojón de paloma sobre el hombro de Albert Wesker, que los miraba con ínfulas de superioridad, mientras permanecía recostado de la columna de casilleros.

-¡Vete al diablo, Wesker! No vengas con tu atmósfera de Dustin Huffman a cagar el ambiente.

-¿Dustin Huffman? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…

-…

-…

-¿Wesker? – Preguntó Jill.

-¿Qué? - Contestó jactancioso.

-¿Por qué cada vez que pestañeo, aparece un mojó de pájaro sobre ti?

Wesker la miró confundido y luego alzó la vista, para darse cuenta de que había una hilera de palomas postradas sobre los casilleros, leyendo el periódico y cagando libremente.

-Oye Charlie, mira. Van a sacar Harry Potter 8 – Le dijo una paloma a otra, señalándole el periódico.

-Harry Potter siempre me ha dado ganas de cagar – Dijo la otra paloma aflojando los esfínteres, o lo que sea que tengan las palomas.

Wesker se apartó súbitamente sacudiéndose los desperdicios de encima y apuntando con su dedo índice al grupo.

-Bien jugado Valentine. Seguro tú entrenaste a estas palomas para que me siguieran por toda la mañana, y no conforme con eso, también les ordenaste que cagaran sobre mi moto.

-No, no lo hice.

-Si lo hiciste.

-No lo hice.

-Si lo hiciste.

-No lo hice… Fue Lorenzo Lamas.

-Si lo… ¿Lorenzo qué?

-¡Ah!... No debí aceptar esa tercera tanda de parrilla en casa de Seagal.

A Wesker le cayó una sustancia escatológica en el hombro. No sabía que era más absurdo. Que su mañana completa fuese una colosal mierda… Literalmente. O que Lorenzo Lamas, estuviera leyendo el periódico tal cual un baño público, junto a las palomas.

-¿Vieron que van a sacar Harry Potter 8?

-¡Suficiente!

Se sacudió el elemento escatológico de encima y se retiró exclamando barbaridades. En aquel momento sonó el timbre y consideraron una buena idea retirarse a su clase.

-Bueno, Muchachos. Sepárense.

Alargaron los cuellos en un intento desesperado por conseguir algo de espacio personal, pero solo consiguieron expulsar alaridos de esfuerzos infructuosos y venas marcadas en los cuellos.

Increíblemente, habían quedado atrapados en un abrazo.

-Vaya – Dijo Leon – Es la primera vez que me quedo atascado en un abrazo. Digo, me he quedado atascado en televisores, sillas, zapatos, ganchos para vestir, sacapuntas y chinches… Pero nunca en un abrazo.

-Te entiendo hermano – Le consoló Barry de forma natural.

-Entonces – Sugirió Claire – Creo que… Tendremos que irnos rodando hasta el salón

-Supongo que está bien.

-Muy bien, Barry – Dijo Chris – Pon en marcha al salón.

-¡A sus órdenes, Capitán!

Y así la gigantesca pelota humana de Metroid se fue rodando hasta el horizonte. Inconscientes de que esos momentos de felicidad no serían eternos. Solo tendrían un año más de tiempo para disfrutarlos. Pero antes de que se terminen, déjenme contarles las aventuras de nuestro grupo favorito, antes de que tuvieran que acabar con zombis y salvas ciudades enteras.

Un poco raro, supongo, y aunque estoy consciente de que también es bastante largo, me veo en la obligación de aclarar que a partir del próximo capítulo, seguramente la tónica será otra. Ya tuve mi introducción absurda, así que ahora puedo darme paso a los capítulos un pelín más cortos y a una historia con un humor más serio.

De antemano, gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dedicarme unos minutos en esta, mi primera aventura en un fic de Resident Evil. Espero que lo disfruten.

Saludos =D


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo. Gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de darme una oportunidad. Sin preámbulos, y pretendiendo ser humilde, aquí les paso el capítulo 2. Espero lo disfruten.

Desde pequeños fueron compañeros. Se habían conocido en el jardín de infantes, y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables. Jill era la coqueta del grupo. Podía pasar tardes enteras junto con Claire, que era la _"chica feliz"_ y Rebecca, la que le ponía ánimo a cualquier cosa. Inclusive a Kristen Stewart.

Chris, Barry y Leon fueron aficionados a los deportes desde chicos. No había recreo en el que no llenaran la pared blanca de hoyos cubiertos por barro. Y las aventuras eran su pasión.

Enemigos jurados de Wesker y su grupo de sequitos. Nuestro equipo de héroes adolescentes comparten las etapas más hermosas de su vida, juntos. Habrá descalabros, altibajos, victorias, derrotas y desenlaces, ¿Pero qué mejor, que compartirlas con todos tus amigos?

-Entonces, ¿Qué dicen si vamos por unas hamburguesas para celebrar nuestro épico rencuentro? – Propuso Chris.

-Hermano…

-¿Si?

-Ayer comimos hamburguesas.

-Cierto, pero hoy no desayunamos hamburguesas, por lo cual nuestro metabolismo ya se encuentra lo suficientemente apto para recibir otro injerto de calorías y grasas ricos en beicon y frituras.

-Chris nunca va a cambiar – Le susurró Claire a Jill.

-Si… - Murmuró al tiempo que miraba embelesada al de cabellos azabaches descontrolados. Suspiró – ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

-Claro.

Se apartaron del grupo. Por suerte para ellas, la animosidad de Rebecca entretenía tanto a los chicos, que no notaron la ausencia de las féminas.

-Claire, tu sabes que yo…

-Qué estás enamorada de mi hermano – Recalcó como si fuese la noticia más vieja del mundo – Si, lo sé desde el kínder.

-¡Oye! No lo digas como si fuera algo tonto… Que yo sepa, tú todavía no has hablado con Leon.

-Leon…

-En fin. Este será nuestro último año y nuestra relación sigue siendo la de mejores amigos… ¿No te parece que quizás? Tal vez… ¿Deberíamos tomar cartas en el asunto?

Jill observaba cabizbaja a Claire, quién todavía no sabía que articular. Su boca era una entretelón de sílabas que peleaban desesperadas por escapar de sus cuerdas bucales.

-Te refieres a… Dar el primer paso.

-Exacto.

Claire meditó. Luego observó a Leon. Desde aquella distancia, donde él no podía verla, aquello le podía parecer muy sencillo. Pero las circunstancias siempre serían otras al momento de la verdad.

-No lo sé, Jill.

-No quiero pasar de este momento, y luego encontrarme de cara a un espejo pensando en que hubiera sido si… Quiero hacerlo, Claire. Quiero arriesgarme.

-¿No es la tradición, que sea el hombre el que se declare?

Punto a favor de Claire.

-Si lo ves de forma objetiva, eso es un prejuicio bastante ortodoxo.

-Pero es más romántico.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

Pero una sonrisa surgió desde el corazón de Claire. Una sonrisa sincera, más no dicharachera. La de cabellos cobrizos rió entre dientes, mientras Jill curiosa, la observaba entretenida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… No me puedo imaginar declarándome, digo, lo pienso, veo el momento y no puedo evitar reírme, es tan…

-Wong.

-Sí, tan Wong… ¿Qué?

-Ada Wong.

Claire dio la media vuelta y ahí estaba. Su rival de toda la vida. Aquella esbelta chica norteamericana, con orígenes chinos, de brazos y piernas largas y perfectas, sonrisa seductora, ojos profundos y rostro ovalado, que enmarcaba a la perfección cada facción de su minucioso cutis. Coronado por una caballera negra-azulada que caía a picos por los costados.

El que se tomó la molestia de pensar en esa descripción, no fue otro que Leon. A él la chica siempre le había parecida encantadora, aunque no lo suficiente como para apartar a Claire de su mente.

Lástima que volteo a sonreírle a la hermana de su amigo, cuando esta ya se había dado la vuelta y su sonrisa había muerto, al menos para lo que restaba de mañana.

-Hola, Leon.

-Hola, Ada. Cómo… ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien – Dijo mientras abrazaba sus libros contra su pecho y sonreía como una niña a la que le acababan de regalar su primer caramelo – Digo, ahora mucho mejor, porque estoy hablando contigo.

-Lo mismo digo… - Se escuchó un resoplido, claramente proveniente del joven Redfield - ¡Oh! Claro, lo siento chicos.

-Bueno. Quizás si estás de acuerdo podríamos, ¿Vernos a la hora del almuerzo?

El de cabellos castaños no se lo pensó dos veces. Era una respuesta segura.

-Supongo que no hay problema.

-Bien. Entonces, en el almuerzo.

-En el almuerzo.

La cosa pudo haber terminado ahí, pensaron Rebecca y Chris, pero los derroteros del destino, así no lo quisieron y Ada culminó su breve entrevista con Leon, con un suave beso en su mejilla.

Fue el acabose para Claire, que tuvo que lidiar con la reacción del castaño llevándose una mano al dichoso pómulo, mientras sonreía a la nada como un idiota.

Se recargo en brazos de Jill y se tomó el estómago, fingiendo sentirse mal del mismo. Eso la cubriría, pensaba ella.

A lo lejos, solo Barry era consciente de los dos escenarios que se suscitaban al mismo tiempo. Supuso que antes del final del día, tendría que intervenir.

-Entonces, ¿Dejaste tu moto aparcada afuera del estacionamiento y unas palomas se cagaron sobre ella?

-Ya es la tercera vez que lo repites, Wirkin.

William Wirkin, es el mejor amigo de Albert Wesker. Se podría creer, que al igual que su compañero, era un casanova con todas las de la ley, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. William era para Albert, lo que Barry para el resto de sus compañeros. Annette era su chica desde la primaria y con ella planeaba pasar el resto de su vida, por más fantasioso que eso pudiera parecerle a cualquier adolescente.

-Pero – Recalcó – Se cagaron, ¿No?

-¡Si William!

-¡Wow! – Exclamó asombrado – Que cagada.

Wesker lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Suficiente había tenido con Lorenzo Lamas hace tan solo unos minutos.

-En fin. Dejaré de preocuparme por las palomas y Redfield y sus amigos, cuando vayamos a Georgetown. Allí comenzaremos a escalar nuestro camino a la cima. Tú, Hunk y yo.

-Me temo que no podremos incluir a Hunk en ese paquete, amigo.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó el rubio - ¿Por qué no?

-¿No te lo dijo? – Wesker negó – Quiere trabajar en el FBI, pero me dijo que si necesitábamos un grupo de mercenarios dispuestos a realizar cualquier tarea, que lo llamáramos; por él no había ningún problema.

-Que… - Wesker estuvo a punto de decir la palabra que comienza por "c" otra vez. Hizo una pausa y sopesó las cosas – Desafortunado.

-Alégrate – Le dijo Wirkin de manera muy relajada – Deberías estar contento ¿Quién se escabullía en el patio de la Sra. Morristown cada vez que chutabas la pelota sobre el otro lado de la cerca? No había perro furioso que pudiera con Hunk. Definitivamente tiene talento para entrar al FBI.

-Supongo que tienes razón – Suspiró - ¿Hm? – Wesker sintió el repiqueteo de algo zarandeándose en su bolsillo izquierdo. No tardó mucho en saber que se trataba de su teléfono y se temió lo peor - ¿Aló?... ¡Ah! Hola, Excella.

Excella Gionne es una descendiente de la familia Travis. Una de las tres más acaudaladas de la ciudad, junto con los Ashford (Que por obra y gracia de Dios, aún no llegaban a clases) y los Spencer; quienes precisamente eran los dueños del instituto. Era una chica de tez semi-morena, de ojos verdes, con uñas largas y que gustaba de vestir prendas bastante escotadas, sobre todo en presencia de Albert Wesker. Wirkin tenía un medidor para controlar el porcentaje de veces que Gionne se vestía con una de esas prendas que a su parecer, podían hacer combustión espontánea en cualquier momento.

-Ya veremos – Comentó con fastidio – Puede que esté ocupado. Ajá. Adiós.

-¿Problemas de faldas?

-Es en momentos como este, que me gustaría estar en Edonia. De todas las personas con las que podía llegar a entenderme ¿Tenía que ser precisamente la única chica, que se encuentra a más de diez mil kilómetros de distancia?

-Para eso está el internet, amigo mío.

-No es suficiente, Wirkin.

Y la hora transcurrió normal. Jill y Claire no volvieron a juntarse con el grupo en lo que pasó de clase de química. El profesor James Marcus, comenzó hablar de las cadenas de hidrocarburos y a pintar "pantalones" con los enlaces más cortos. De vez en cuando, Lorenzo Lamas aparecía para pintar un hidrógeno debajo de la cadena hidrocarbúrica a modo de desecho. Solo Dios sabe, que fue lo que comió anoche.

-Hey, Barry – Le llamó Leon.

-Dime.

-¿Qué hace Lorenzo Lamas en nuestro salón?

A la hora del almuerzo, solo estaban Chris, Barry y Rebecca. Las dos chicas se habían ausentado con la excusa de tener que ir al baño y Leon se encontraba muy animado charlando amenamente con la joven Wong. De aquel trío, solo Barry parecía tranquilo. Rebecca y Chris por su parte se hallaban inquietos. Sin saber muy bien que decir o cómo reaccionar.

-Claire todavía está muy pequeña para tener novios – Dijo para todo el grupo, aunque había sonado como para sí mismo – Digo… Leon es mi amigo y todo, pero todavía no tiene la madurez para hacer feliz a mi hermana.

-Me temo, amigo mío – Prosiguió Barry – que quizás estés equivocado. La inmadurez a veces, es la principal razón de todas nuestras alegrías.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si Leon fuese, perfecto, sería Dios – Aclaró – y quizás pueda parecerte extraño, me sorprendería si no lo creyeses así, pero es posible que Claire lo ame por sus defectos. Son precisamente esos puntos blancos que cada persona tiene por rellenar, los que nos hacen interesantes. De otro modo, ¿De qué serviría si Leon fuese perfecto o maduro?

-Imagino que quieres decirme que de ser así, él no necesitaría a ningún tipo de compañía y una muestra de eso puede ser Ada Wong.

-No olvides tus defectos, Chris. Cierta chica de cabello castaño suspira por ellos.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda y se retiró. Barry era así. Difícil de contradecir. A veces Chris se preguntaba si no había conseguido al Santo Grial de los mejores amigos.

-¿Sabes? – Continuó Rebecca – Creo que Barry tiene razón. Digo fue él el que me incitó a acercarme a Billy.

-¡Jajajaja! Pero Becky, Barry solo te dio el empujón. Nadie creería que Coen fuese más idiota de lo que ya es para decirte que no.

-¡No le digas idiota! – Exclamó molesta. Luego Chris rió y ella le golpeó el hombro – A mí también me tomó por sorpresa, pero luego resultó que quería ser él quién me conquistara y no al revés.

-Eres muy afortunada.

-Quizás tú, deberías seguir su consejo ¿No crees?

Y acto seguido, también se retiró. A Chris no le quedaban ganas de contraatacar, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Jill Valentine, ella ya estaba saliendo con el idiota de Carlos Oliveira. Él y Jill se conocieron hace unos cuantos años, ya en la secundaria. Estudiaban todos juntos, pero Carlos siempre solía llegar tarde. No supo cómo ni cuándo, vio a la chica de cabellos castaños tomada de la mano de aquel sujeto que a Chris le parecía aún más indeseable que el mismísimo Wesker.

Pero Chris hasta cierto punto, era un tanto egoísta. Solo pensaba en su ira. Jamás se detuvo a meditar, porque Jill casi no sonreía cuando estaba de espaldas a Carlos, o porque casi siempre prefería salir con sus amigos o ver una película con Claire y Chris en casa de los Redfield y viceversa. A Chris nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pensar, que quizás, desde que Jill Valentine era novia de Carlos Oliveira, ella pasaba más tiempo con el peli azabache que con el latino.

Mientras, en el parque del instituto.

-¿Qué se siente, Jill?

La hermosa chica de orbes grisáceos la volteó a ver con escepticismo. Era la primera vez que las depresiones amorosas de Claire por Leon llegaban tan lejos.

-¿Qué se siente estar con otra persona, sabiendo que quieres a otra?

Y de pronto Jill no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco de la tristeza de su amiga. Cuantas noches en vela no pasaron, hablando con la voz más apaciguada que tenían, por miedo de que Chris pudiera escuchar alguna revelación para lo cual la Valentine no estaba lista. La más recurrente de sus fantasías, era verse algún día, tomadas de la mano de Chris Redfield y Leon S. Kennedy, respectivamente.

-Se siente como si gritases desde lo alto de una atalaya, pero nadie te escuchase. Se siente como si te vieras obligada a elegir una carrera que no te gusta, con la esperanza de que algún alma bondadosa llegué volando desde el cielo y te saque de ahí. Se siente como si de pronto te quedaras sin ideas… Así se siente.

Todavía era muy pronto para llorar, Claire lo sabía. Si lo meditaba bien, aquello era ciertamente algo estúpido. Después de todo, Ada y Leon solo eran amigos.

-Solo amigos, eh…

Jill la miró compasiva. Había olvidado por completo el hecho de que no era chica soltera y abrazó a su amiga.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más envidio de ti, Claire? – Le dijo en tono consolador – Que tienes la oportunidad de dejar que Barry se lleve a los demás chicos para que tú quedes siempre a solas con Leon.

-Son los momentos más fantásticos.

-No lo dudo… Y creo que hoy sería un buen momento.

-¿No hablarás en serio?

Jill le sonrío de manera cómplice. No iba aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Al menos podrías intentarlo, ¿No crees?

-No lo sé…

-Inténtalo.

Quizás Jill no era la más indicada para dar esos consejos. Después de todo, ella engañaba sin misericordia a su corazón cada día, desde que había aceptado a Carlos Oliveira. Pero después de todo, podía prevenir que Claire pasara por lo mismo.

-Tienes razón.

Claire sonrió para sus adentros y Jill lo notó. Se sintió el aura de la esperanza en el ambiente y no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por una atmosfera de optimismo. ¿Por qué no?, pensó la chica. A esta hora seguramente Barry estaría con Helen y Rebecca con Billy. Chris por lo general pedía siempre un sándwich extra y no tenía reparo en comerlo solo. ¿Por qué no? Pensó, entonces la chica.

-Claire, discúlpame, pero creo que debo…

-Adelante. Disfruta de tus cinco minutos.

Jill le dedicó la más sincera de las sonrisas y corrió sin importarle que la vieran tan feliz de ir a donde iba y en el momento en que lo hacía. Era su oportunidad. Sus cinco minutos, como había dicho Claire y nadie ni nada se lo iba a quitar.

Pero que frágil pueda llegar a ser la mente de un adolescente, ¿No? ¿Quién sería aquella chica de cabello tan largo que no podría distinguírsele ni una sola característica? ¿Quién era ella, que charlaba tan amenamente con el chico que le había robado el corazón a Jill Valentine?

Petrificada en el umbral del comedor, apoyada contra el alféizar, ajena a las miradas que la veían con extrañeza, allí se quedó presenciándolo todo sin algo en su rostro que pudiera delatar sus pensamientos. ¿En qué momento llegó Carlos Oliveira, con sus frases de cinco centavos a distraerla?

-Buenos días, preciosa – Dijo abrazándola por detrás, pero Jill ni se inmutó. Por lo general reaccionaba de alguna forma para que el abrazo no se prolongara por mucho, pero en esta ocasión, ¿Para que molestarse?

Y en ese momento fue que Chris la vio, y por extraño que parezca, Carlos le pareció invisible al lado de la mirada tan gris que la castaña le dedicaba.

Iba a ser un año largo.

-Perdona… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

Ella rio ligeramente, lo que delataba a tratas su voz aguda – Jessica, cariño. Jessica Shewarat.

...

Espero actualizar el siguiente sábado. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y que los haya entretenido tanto como yo cuando lo escribí y edité. Saludos a todos y sigan leyendo mucho =D


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todas las personas que han ojeado mi fic. Muchas o pocas, me motivan a continuar, además de la satisfacción personal de saber que me divierto cada noche que me siento a pensar como la hubieran pasado los personajes de mi saga favorita en el bachillerato.

Espero que disfruten leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos.

_PD: Un lector muy amable me comentó que confundí el apellido de "Birkin" por "Wirkin" en el capítulo dos. Haré todo lo posible para que ese tipo de errores no se vuelva a cometer. Gracias por sus observaciones._

Estaba en casa. Había aceptado que Carlos la acompañara hasta la entrada de su departamento, pero apenas y le recompensó con un insípido beso en la mejilla. El latino sin embargo, era feliz con eso. Después de todo, pocos podían presumir de gozar de la atención de Jill Valentine y que no los tildaran de chiflados.

Pero el caso es, que él único agasajado era el muchacho moreno. La castaña llevaba al menos una hora mojando el almohadón de su habitación. Si bien no comprendió el porqué de la actitud tan pesimista de Claire, si que podía sentir su pena. Podía vivirla. Lo peor del caso, es que al menos Claire conocía a Ada Wong y sabía que se trataba de una buena chica. Alguien ideal para Leon. Por otro lado, la misteriosa chica de cabellos marrones, era una completa desconocida para Jill y hasta podría jurar que era extranjera ¿De dónde salió? ¿Y por qué de todos los chicos habidos y por haber, tenía que fijarse precisamente en Chris?

-¿Será este el fin? – Se preguntó a si misma.

-¿El fin desde el principio? Es un poco precipitado, me temo.

Jill no se inmutó por el muchacho de cabellos oscuros, visiblemente desordenados y sonrisa despreocupada. Vestía una chaqueta con sudadera verde y era bastante alto; por momentos le recordó a Chris, pero sabía que no era Chris. Se trataba de alguien ajeno a su comprensión, pero que lograba plasmar su presencia sin inmutar ni preocupar a la persona a la que decidía acompañar.

Quién era y que quería, son preguntas que de seguro Jill le haría más adelante.

-Tiene que serlo. Esperé y esperé, y cuando por fin decidí darle una patada a todas mis cadenas, ella llegó y se interpuso.

-Eso solo puede deberse a una cosa.

-¿A qué? – Le miró expectante.

-No estabas lista.

Su semblante era muy tranquilizador y Jill sentía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa.

-Si lo estaba.

-Eso puedes creer. Pero supongo que de haber sido cierto, no hubieras prestado atención a la presencia de aquella chica. La viste como una montaña, cuando en realidad se trataba de una simple piedra.

-¿Piedras en el camino? – Bufó – Las personas no son tan fáciles de remover.

Sonrió –Para conmover a una persona, debes conmover sus ideales. Nuestros ideales, nos definen. Nos guían a la hora de tomar decisiones. Tus ideales aún están en proceso de formación Jill – Le miró lacónico – Pero el momento en que creas que han llegado a su tope y que puedes valerte de ellos para tomar tus propias decisiones. Ese momento, solo lo decidirás tú.

-Lo dices tan fácil…

-Una persona muy sabia, que ya no nos acompaña, dijo una vez que: _"Todo es cuestión de imaginación"_. Creo, que de vez en cuando, es bueno creerle, ¿No te parece?

Jill levantó la mirada, esperando encontrarse con aquel chico de nuevo, pero en su lugar solo estaba el oso de peluche que Chris le había regalado cuando cumplió cinco, y que cuidaba y mimaba con más ímpetu que cualquiera de las joyas que el acaudalado de Carlos podía regalarle.

-Nuestros ideales nos definen… Modelan nuestras decisiones.

Jill debía comprender, que lo importante no fue encontrar a Chris hablando con otra chica. Él tenía todo el derecho y no podía obligarlo a vivir debajo de una roca por cosas como esa. Lo importante es, que ella no fue invisible para él en ningún momento. Lo importante es, que ella fue lo más importante cuando él la vio parada en el alféizar de la cafetería. Siendo abrazada sin quererlo por Carlos Oliveira.

Chris Redfield se hallaba sentado junto a su hermana en la banca de un parque, viendo a las hojas cambiar de color y caer. Algunas posándose sobre su hombro, protegido por una chaqueta de color verde, bastante parecida a la de aquel chico que minutos antes, le dedicaba un soliloquio a Jill en el momento en que debió ser él, el que lo hiciera.

Claire le acompañaba, por desgracia, su habitual ánimo no era necesariamente el adecuado para animar a su hermano. Su pilar se tambaleaba, Chris necesitaba ver a Claire haciéndole bromas tontas o casi infartándolo para sentir que todo andaba bien, y Claire necesitaba sentir la protección de su hermano, aunque fuese por un instante.

Se acurrucó a su humanidad y agazapó la cabeza contra su hombro. Tenía frío, Chris lo captó y no tardó mucho en abrazarla, buscando darle calor. Mientras su mirada seguía perdida en los árboles y la de Claire sumida por los suelos.

-¿Por qué no estás con ella? – Le preguntó su hermana.

-Porque no puedo. Es incorrecto.

-Eso es mentira –Le replicó sin mucho entusiasmo – Tiene novio, pero no está comprometida, ni casada. Además eres su amigo, el mejor. Tienes tanto derecho de verla como lo tiene Carlos.

-No podría, Claire – Respondió con un suspiro – Si fuera yo. Si se tratase de mí el que ocupara el lugar de Oliveira, no me gustaría que nadie intentara cortejar a Jill. No me gustaría que nadie le regalara poemas, o le hiciera obsequios detallistas o le dedicara palabras de amor.

-¿Cómo tú?

Chris enmudeció. Hace algunos años se había convertido en el admirador secreto de Jill. Todo lo anteriormente mencionado, él lo hacía a escondidas en su cuarto, esperando el momento adecuado para sacarlo a la luz. Hasta hace unos meses, tenía un cajón dedicado única y exclusivamente a Jill. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, dicho cajón se llenó y tuvo que utilizar un cofre, discretamente guardado bajo el ropero, para darle asilo a todas aquellas cosas, que significaban tanto para él a la hora de recordarla.

-Lo sé – Le dijo ella – Lo vi hace unas semanas. Eres el chico más tierno que conozco – Y le sonrió coqueta.

-Lo dices solo porque eres mi hermana.

Ella le sacó la lengua y pasó ambos brazos por su cintura. No dejaría caer a su hermano. Debía recordar cuál era su función cuando estaba a su lado. Su apoyo será fundamental en momentos como ese.

-Nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme tu fuerza, Hermanita.

-Ya sabes. Mientras siempre pueda sonreír.

En aquel momento una vibración bastante inesperada azotó su tranquilidad.

"… _¿Nos vemos en la pizzería? Ya sabes. La tradición de principio de año. _

_Leon."_

Aquel chico era un caso. Por detalles como ese, era precisamente que lo amaba. No solo veía las mismas cualidades que él veía en ella, sino que no se olvidaba de sus costumbres. Las mismas que a ella la volvían loca.

Siempre, al principio de cada año, iban a comer una pizza para celebrar el comienzo del curso escolar. Sin importar las circunstancias. Claire sabía, que había una cuota de posibilidad bastante alta de que Ada hubiese intentado convencer a Leon de ir a pasear. Pero el chico de cabello castaño tenía muy en claro cuales eran sus deberes y más importante aún, sus gustos. Él quería ir a la pizzería con Claire. Seguramente en algún futuro, saldría a darle el dichoso paseo a Ada. Pero este día, era de su mejor amiga, era de Claire.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle a su hermano.

-Ve… Ve y busca siempre tropezar. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor algún día no te resbalas – Y le sonrió.

Ella lo abrazó del cuello y se fue corriendo. De pronto Chris pensó en lo tierna que se veía con su bufanda y su abrigo largo de color canela que le llegaba a las rodillas. Aquellas botas de color marrón le asentaban bien. Sin lugar a dudas, sería toda una eminencia en la universidad.

Cierta voz omnipresente, a escasos metros del joven Redfield manifestó: _"Creo que tú también tienes un compromiso, ¿O me equivoco?"_

-Es cierto.

Aquellos eran días particulares.

Albert Wesker llevaba largo rato sentado al frente de su monitor, tecleando a palma viva y sin perder nunca el ánimo. Desde que conoció a aquella chica de casualidad, en un foro científico, no pudo evitar sentir un notable interés.

Su inteligencia la hacía resaltar, y no había tema en el que no iniciara una discusión con ella; algunas veces adrede. Las cosas llegaron a un punto, en el que los moderadores del foro, les exigieron acallar sus diferencias personalmente y no en un ring dentro de cualquier tema. Ellos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo. Se contactaron personalmente en menos de lo que canta un gallo y aunque al principio era más de lo mismo; ambos no podían dejar de buscarse. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y ahora Albert Wesker mantenía una relación secreta a distancia con una chica de Edonia, que para su suerte hablaba inglés.

Tan fascinante era, que el joven rubio de gafas oscuras aprendió el dialecto yugoslavo de parte de ella. Era toda una erudita.

Alexandra era en palabras de Wesker _"Un diamante en bruto, único en su tipo"_ Era la horna de su zapato. Y aun cuando amaba al rubio tanto como él a ella, no dudaba en reclamarle algo para empezar a discutir cuando apenas tenía la oportunidad. Era su pasatiempo favorito, y podían pasar horas en ello. A la madre del chico de gafas negras, le preocupaba que su hijo le diera más importancia a una persona, que quizás nunca llegaría a ver, que a un montón de chicas que constantemente le proponían salidas a lugares varios y con todos los lujos incluidos.

Pero de cierta forma, se podría decir que Wesker si la veía. Todos los días. Estar enamorado de una persona es una manera de tenerla contigo todo el tiempo, y Wesker sabía que tarde o temprano, ese sentimiento le terminaría dando toda la razón.

En palabras de su amigo, William Birkin: _"Ustedes son como dos iones con la misma carga. Por más alejados que estén siempre terminarán atrayéndose"._

Wesker, como a casi cualquier hora del día, había estado hablando con Alexandra sobre armas bio-orgánicas y esas cosas. De su futuro en el mercado negro y sus beneficios. Aquello a la chica edonesa, le parecía algo adelantado a su época y también creía que era aterrador, pero eso no era lo más importante, lo más importante era lo siguiente:

-Iré a Norteamérica en navidad… Obtuve permiso para ir una semana o dos, en compañía de mi hermano, que es becado en una universidad de allá. Está a cien kilómetros de Racoon City, por lo que no tardaremos mucho en vernos. Besos, Albert.

Y de pronto, las protestas de Excella o los abucheos de Alexia, a Wesker ya no le parecieron tan irritantes.

-¡Mentira!

-Te digo que es verdad.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? Digo, no se puede doblar un papel en más de siete partes.

-Te digo que sí. Mira y aprende.

Leon sacó un papel de su bolsillo y bajo la atenta mirada de Claire comenzó a diseñar una modesta figura de origami, que a la chica le pareció bellísima. Algo clásico, un cisne de papel.

-Está preciosa Leon.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que podía doblar un papel en más de siete partes. Esa figura requirió más de veinte pliegues.

Ella le golpeó el hombro mientras él reía. Sabía que aquellos bellos momentos, eran los más especiales, porque Leon al final terminaría entrando sin problemas a la Academia de Policía. Su sueño desde siempre. Mientras que Claire iría a la universidad. Todavía indecisa entre el periodismo y la docencia. Pero esos momentos, ese sueño llamado juventud, como lo diría un sabio personaje de cierta serie bastante mala; esos momentos eran los más importantes.

-Y dime, ¿Te divertiste mucho con Ada?

-Claro… Ella es muy inteligente y simpática. Uno no puede evitar distraerse con ella.

Su semblante se tornó frío. El joven Kennedy sonrió. Asomó su brazo por encima de la mesa, tomó su barbilla y luego le sonrío.

-Pero sabes. Al final, siempre termino pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría hacerte salir el refresco por la nariz con mi suculenta técnica de palillos chinos hechos con papas fritas.

Y su sonrisa radiante volvió.

-Buenas tardes, Sra. Valentine, ¿Se encuentra Jill?

-¡Chris, Cariño! Claro. Pasa. Está en su habitación.

Chris entró midiendo cada paso que daba. A pesar de encontrarse en pleno otoño, le parecía que hacía más calor que de costumbre y se vio en la necesidad de despojarse de su chaqueta. Subió las escaleras deteniéndose por unos instantes en el rellano para observar una foto de la graduación de Jill de la escuela secundaria, en la que por supuesto, él la acompañaba con toga y birrete incluido. Chris atesoraba ese recuerdo de su adolescencia, no muy lejano, con mucho cariño y se extrañó de no tener la misma foto. Pues hasta donde podía ver, él salía en ella y era el centro de atención, junto a una sonrosada Jill que no parecía querer soltarlo por nada del mundo.

Dio media vuelta al frente y ahí; en lo más alto estaba ella. Con unos shorts cortos para vestir en casa y una blusa gris que la remarcaba con elegancia. Su collar, otro regalo de él, que hasta el sol de hoy no recordaba no haber visto decorando su cuello.

Ella acarició el artículo de joyería con forma de corazón y entreabrió los labios, dejando ligeramente expuesta su dentadura. Él suspiró largo y tendido. Cargaba su chaqueta sobre el hombro y Jill no pudo evitar mirarla y recordar el episodio de hace tan solo unas cuantas horas.

De pronto y sin saber porque, Chris recordó el baile de otoño que se celebraba para dar la bienvenida al año escolar. Era una excusa más que los alumnos ponían para olvidarse momentáneamente de las clases.

-Jill.

-Chris.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de otoño?

Ella se quedó petrificada. No esperaba esa pregunta, pero sabía que de escucharla, solo había una respuesta.

-¡Me encantaría!

Aquello fue una reacción en cadena. Ella bajó corriendo los escalones y se abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo al cuello de Chris para luego postrar un beso en sus labios efímeramente. Ella cerró los ojos de una forma tan efímera como aquel beso y aún abrazada al cuello de Chris, tuvo que alejar su cara y mirarla igual de sorprendido a como él la miraba a ella. Aquello pudo haber sido en un momento y circunstancias diferentes, o quizás no. Quizás era el momento adecuado.

-_Quizás tus ideales comienzan a florecer, Jill._

Personalmente, me entretuvo mucho este capítulo. Quería darle algo de ambigüedad a la historia, a pesar de que apenas está comenzando y esta me pareció una manera adecuada de hacerlo. Ya saben, cualquier comentario será bienvenido y no duden en hacerme saber lo que les gustó y lo que no también.

Nos estamos leyendo, ¡Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos de Nuevo! Les traigo el capítulo 4, esperando con ansias rellenar sus expectativas. Este episodio por poco lo pierdo en un _lagueo_ de la máquina, por lo que en un principio, era diferente a lo que se presentará a continuación… No se si aquella circunstancia terminó favoreciéndolo o perjudicándolo, pero en lo personal, este capítulo me hizo soltar una que otra risita inocente.

Como ya saben, son libres de leer lo que quieran y hacer lo que quieran. Por mi parte ejerceré ese magnífico derecho publicando otro capítulo.

Aquí está.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro por segundos que transcurrían tan rápido como los pensamientos de un cangrejo… Sus miradas decían todo lo que sus bocas no podían soltar y pensaron, que quizás, aquel gesto podría repetirse. Ese sutil toque de los dioses. Pero no ahora; no era el momento.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? – Preguntó la chica.

-Encantado – Respondió Chris.

Se sintió más que victorioso. Desde que el beso tuvo lugar en sus corazones, no se habían soltado de las manos. Chris se sintió como el chico más importante del planeta. De pronto pensó en todas las cosas maravillosas de la adolescencia y en lo tonto que había sido por creer que su vida era una total mierda por a causa de las nimiedades.

Por ejemplo, una nimiedad bastante patética, era tropezar con uno de los escalones de la escalera y caer rodando aparatosamente hasta amortiguar su caída contra la mesa que decoraba el pasillo. Era una hermosa pieza de caoba con patas amuebladas. Chris por un segundo, se olvidó de la caída por las escaleras y sopesó la suerte que tuvo. Después de todo, podía haberse roto una pierna o algo por el estilo.

-¡Chris cuidado!

Pero no contó con que un portarretratos tamaño familiar, le fuera a caer directo en esa parte donde no alumbra el sol.

Por pura cortesía, Chris reprimió su grito de veterano de guerra, pero aquello quedaría en la crónica como la caída de un héroe… Un héroe, que invitó a su chica al baile de otoño... Y quizás perdería la posibilidad de dejar descendencia.

El día siguiente comenzó como cualquier segundo día de clases por la mañana. Si el primer día les había parecido eterno, hoy, en clase de química con James Marcus, conocerían el verdadero significado de sempiterno.

Rebecca, a quién se le daba especialmente bien la materia, en conjunto con su amiga Claire; preparaba sus cosas. Tarareaba una que otra canción y de pronto recordó que los humanos suelen alimentarse; así que pasó a la cocina a buscar algo que llevar al instituto para rellenar la panza.

Se le antojó cierto sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, y de pronto tuvo otra ocurrencia.

-_"Seguramente a Billy, también le gustaría un par, o quizás tres"_

Y con la mayor de las sonrisas y disposiciones, armó otro trío de sándwiches para su enamorado. Rebecca no era consciente de cuanto lo quería, y su amor por él superaba el cosmos e iba más allá. De hecho, llegaba tan lejos, que a veces ignoraba cosas que eran esenciales para su bienestar.

Como el hecho de haber estado a punto de esparcir cianuro sobre el emparedado (_¿Qué diablos hace un pote de cianuro en una cocina?_) y darse cuenta accidentalmente, para echar otro ingrediente como la canela. La cual, en teoría, es completamente inofensiva.

-¡Listo!

Con su mejor sonrisa de gatita, empaquetó todo en un par de bolsas kraft y con su particular habilidad para trasladarse a través de los ductos de ventilación reptando, emprendió su camino hasta el instituto.

A mitad del camino, creyó haber olvidado algo, luego lo ignoró y siguió con su periplo.

Esperemos que su gato no confunda estúpidamente un pote de cianuro, con alguna cosa sabrosa para lamer.

-_¡Miau!_

La clase comenzó sin contratiempos. Bueno, en realidad si hubo contratiempos, pero a nadie pareció importarles. Excepto a Chris y sus amigos, por supuesto. Rebecca, por alguna razón ajena a nuestro entendimiento lógico y racional, había olvidado que era alérgica a las frambuesas, el cual era el sabor de la mermelada que había utilizado para rellenar su sándwich. Y a su vez, había olvidado que el chico alto y fornido, de cabello oscuro y deliberado; ojos café; nariz afilada y mentón recto; que hacía de su novio, era a alérgico a la canela. Por lo que tuvieron que ser trasladados a la enfermería. Rebecca con media hora de retraso, pues intentó llegar antes por medio de los tubos de ventilación, pero se quedó atascada a mitad del camino. Tuvieron que utilizar aceite de sanguijuela para sacarla.

De todos modos, nada podía arruinar la mañana de Jill y de Chris. Los dos estaban tan embelesados, tan idos, que Barry y Leon llegaron a creer que estaban drogados. Cosa que por poco corroboran, cuando el aspirante a policía, pasó su mano por delante de la cara de Chris, para comprobar que este la percibía, y por supuesto que lo hizo, pero no de la manera que él esperaba.

-Que linda mano, Leooooooon… -Dijo con una voz mucho más aguda y melosa de la suya habitual – Se parece mucho a la mano de ella – Prosiguió - ¿Crees que le gusten mis manos?

-Chris… – Le llamó Barry.

-¿Ajá?

-¿Qué te dieron de comer en casa esta mañana?

-Un cereal de hojuelas de felicidad con leche de _amorrrrrrrr_

Tanto el pelirrojo como el castaño claro, voltearon a ver a la única Redfield cuerda. Esta les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que observaran a Jill.

La chica jugaba con los tubos de ensayo como si fuera lo más seguro y rutinario del mundo. Se le quedaron viendo, hasta que una Claire, sapiente en química, contempló aterrada, que su amiga había pensado que el potasio se veía muy lindo combinado con un poco de agua.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Pero fue tarde… Jill Continuaba sonriendo, con la cara completamente negra y los cabellos disparados como rayos en todas las direcciones. Volteó a ver a Chris, de la misma forma en que él la veía a ella y ambos suspiraron. Por otro lado, al parecer cierto trío tendría que visitar también la enfermería.

El Doctor Hamilton, tendría bastante trabajo esa mañana…

… Horas después.

Claire, Rebecca, Barry, Leon y Billy, volvieron envueltos en vendas añejas y gastadas, y encerrados en sarcófagos, literalmente hablando. Fueron depositados por el guardia de seguridad Wilkins al frente de uno de los mesones y sus sarcófagos se abrieron los cinco al mismo tiempo. Pasaron al frente profiriendo alaridos y alargando los brazos al igual que las momias, queriendo pasar por encima de todo; por desgracia, en esta historia todavía queda un poco de lógica y comprensión, por lo cual no tardaron en golpearse duramente contra el recodo de la mesa. Aquello fue motivo para que se arrodillaran (A un paso bastante lento y comedido), sobre sus humanidades y se sobaran donde más les había dolido.

James Marcus pasó por detrás de ellos, arrastrando las vendas consigo. Los halló en las mismas condiciones en las que habían llegado al instituto, aunque con semblantes temblorosos. Luego pronunció:

-Siéntense con Valentine y Redfield, muchachos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!

-Es la única mesa disponible.

Fueron alargando los pies sin despegarlos del suelo, mientras veían con recelo a sus dos amigos, que seguían embelesados el uno del otro. No eran precisamente discretos, pero tampoco descarados. Jill se daba cuenta de cuando Carlos volteaba a mirarla y de inmediato comenzaba a escribir garabatos en su cuaderno. Chris por su parte, hace mucho que había derretido su pantalón, por culpa del ácido sulfúrico destilado. Claire le hizo el favor de retirarlo unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás, antes de que sus piernas quedaran igual que un queso suizo.

-Muy bien muchachos, en vista del excelso comportamiento de la clase el día de hoy, he decidido que hagan sus trabajos de experimentación en parejas. Escojan a quién quieran. Y la semana que viene quiero que me entreguen un informe con todos los pormenores que resultaron de aplicar azufre a las larvas de las sanguijuelas. Eso es todo… Pueden retirarse.

Carlos se le acercó, galante como él solo, a Jill. Ella no era la mejor en química, pero se esforzaba. De todos modos, la castaña no reparó en la presencia del latino y continuó garabateando corazones en su cuaderno con las siglas Jill y C…

Cuando estuvo a punto de escribir el resto de lo que procedía a la "C", fue que su novio (Para su suerte), la interrumpió.

-Será un trabajo difícil, ¿No crees?

-Eeeeeh… Si, eso creo – Dijo nerviosa.

-Y supongo, que todos tendrán que apoyarse mutuamente – Dijo en un susurro casi inentendible, pero que Jill pudo comprender gracias a su peculiar habilidad para leer los labios.

-Bueno... – Tragó saliva – Esa es la idea del proyecto.

-Entonces, no te molestará si te pido que…

Era bastante obvio, ¿No?

-… Que me dejes trabajar con Sullivan.

Carlos podía pretender querer sonar provocativo en todo momento, y Jill a veces pensaba si las demás chicas lo pensaban de esa manera. Varias veces vio a más de una suspirando por su _"pololo"_, y en varias de esas ocasiones, ella deseó que alguna de esas chicas se lo llevara muy lejos y que no se lo regresara jamás.

Sin embargo, podía verle el lado bueno al asunto. Era una tarde completa, lejos de Carlos y sus halagos sobre-empalagosos.

-Entonces chiquita, ¿Qué dices? ¿Estarás bien sin mí?... Sabes que necesito esta nota.

Por suerte Sullivan era un chico, así que Carlos no podría ser tan _Carlos_ con él, o al menos eso era lo que Jill esperaba.

-Adelante.

-Gracias, Chiquita.

Se retiró caminando de puntillas, con una rosa espinosa entre los dientes y sin dejar de mirarla. El otro día, cuando a Carlos se le ocurrió salir a la calle en bermudas, Jill se dio cuenta de que tenía varios raspones en las pantorrillas, por lo que pudo hacerse una idea de donde diablos era que ocultaba las rosas.

En fin, era otra oportunidad para estar cerca de Chris.

Así que lo más lógico, era que le pidiese a él que fuera su pareja, ¿No?

-¡CLAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIREEEEEE!

La pelirroja se temió lo peor. Vio abortada cualquier posibilidad de trabajar junto a Leon. El chico de cabello claro lo notó y con una sonrisa que solo podía tranquilizarla a ella, le palmeó el hombro y en voz baja, pero segura, le dijo:

-Me debes una salida a comer hamburguesas.

-Dalo por hecho.

-¡CLAAAAAIIIIIREEEEE! ¿Te gustaría que…?

-Claro, Jill – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces. Yo me llevaré una larva a casa y tu otra, y nos vemos mañana al mediodía. A menos de que prefieras ir a mi casa – Le sugirió con cierto tono desanimado.

Claire volteó a ver a su hermano, que hablaba despreocupadamente con Barry. Esperaba para sus adentros, que la madurez del pelirrojo previniera a Chris de infestar la casa de sanguijuelas.

-Yo creo que tú preferirías un experimento con pijamada incluida, ¿No es así? – Le codeó.

Ambas chicas rieron y el resto del día fue coser y cantar. Las clases de español con Luis Sera, jamás habían sido tan elocuentes. Todo lo que las chicas escuchaban, parecía estar aderezado con un toque de romance y pasión. Luis tenía ese talento para inculcar la motivación a sus alumnos, como ningún otro profesor y hacía sentir a las señoritas _"especiales"._

Leon caminaba a solas por la acera. Eran ya las seis de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dejando una reveladora estela de color naranja asurándole la mitad del rostro. Había tanta quietud en las calles de Racoon City, que al joven de diecisiete años, le provocó pasar por la fuente de sodas a por un refresco.

Entró con la mayor de las libertades, mirando hacia los lados en busca de un puesto vacío, pero para su desgracia, todos estaban ocupados.

-¿Leon?

La voz suave y sutilmente alargada de la oriental le cautivó los sentidos. Jamás pensó que otra persona, además de Claire tuviera esa clase de poder sobre él.

-¡Ada! Te encuentro en los sitios más inesperados.

-Bueno. Fuiste tú el que me enseñó este lugar, ¿Recuerdas? – Le respondió con una sonrisa ladina – No puedo evitar sentir un antojo de vez en cuando.

-Entonces estamos en las mismas – Exclamó levantando los brazos – He venido por un refresco.

-¡Oh! Entonces, estás en condiciones de hacerme compañía – Le indicó el asiento de enfrente con un sutil movimiento de su mano y Leon acudió sin protestar.

Estuvieron largo rato charlando. El aspirante a policía jamás volteó a ver su reloj. Por lo general solía ser bastante puntual, pues no le gustaba imaginar los reproches de su madre, en caso de que se le ocurriera llegar treinta milisegundos después de la hora estipulada a casa. Recordaba, que lo único que solía calmar a su progenitora eran esas sabias palabras que en más de una ocasión pudieron salvarlo.

_-"Estaba con Claire"_

La otra persona con la que Leon, tampoco volteaba a ver nunca su reloj.

-¿Tienes pareja para la tarea de química? – Preguntó ella con aire juguetón, pero sincero.

Leon se vio tentado a responder que no, pues sabía a que conduciría todo esto. Pero aquello era precisamente lo que lo disuadía de no hacerlo. Claire. Solo ella tenía la potestad de hacerle sopesar las cosas. Su balanza, su termómetro entre lo correcto y lo indebido. Pero, ¿Era acaso la Joven Wong, una chica indebida?

Ada no era una mala persona, y Leon lo supo en cuanto la conoció. Por lo tanto, no estaría haciendo nada malo si le decía que en efecto, no tenía pareja.

-Pues… No.

-Entonces no te molestará, acompañar a una servidora, que corre con tu misma suerte, supongo.

-Supones… Supones bien – Sonrió.

-Bien – Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él y estuvieron mirándose por un rato largo y tendido. Aquellas cargas opuestas comenzaron a revolucionar en sus interiores y la atracción entre ellos era tan palpable que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Ada ya había cerrado sus ojos. Leon no se había quedado atrás. Tocaron sus labios una vez, pero solo una vez e inmediatamente se separaron.

La asiática lucía bellísima luciendo esa sonrisa. Él no pudo evitar esbozar una también, pero su rostro se llenó de melancolía, cuando algo muy dentro de él, le dijo que en cierta parte, y en cierto lugar, una chica pelirroja derramaba una solitaria lágrima en sueños. Como si estuviese en plena pesadilla y no pudiese despertar.

Se volteó y miró en todas las direcciones, pero Claire Redfield no estaba ahí.

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Puse el mayor de mis empeños en este capítulo. Les ruego que los errores que tenga y no pueda ver, ustedes, sabios lectores, me los hagan saber. Todavía queda un poco de año 2012 y tenemos para largo el 2013, así que no se separen del fic… A menos que quieran (Por favor, no lo hagan )

¡Jajajajajaja! Nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Hoy es noche de actualización y como siempre, no puedo dejar de agradecer a las personas, que comparten su gusto conmigo por el universo de este, que digan lo que digan, es el mejor _Survival Horror_ que hay (Al menos hasta que salió la cuarta entrega). Ya todos conocemos los problemas que tuvieron que enfrentar nuestros héroes en la adultez, por eso, siempre es bueno darse un respiro y mirar con humor a todo lo que nos rodea.

Bueno, basta de cháchara. Les dejó el quinto episodio.

Leon acompañó a Ada hasta el pórtico de su casa. Todo el tiempo ido y confundido. Sentía una mezcla polimórfica de felicidad y extrañez, aderezada con un poco de inmadurez, ¿Pero era realmente inmadurez? ¿O solo una fuerte impresión? Después de todo, aquel había sido el primer beso del joven Kennedy, y aunque se negara a creerlo, algo muy dentro de sí, le decía que también era el primero de la joven Wong.

_-¿Podrá ser posible?_ – Se preguntó. Una chica como Ada Wong debía tener pretendientes por doquier. Sujetos, que estarían dispuestos a lo que sea, con tal de obtener un simple _"volado"_, de parte de la chica de cabellos oscuros con tintes azulados – _Curioso_ – Pensó.

Por alguna razón, a Leon le importaba ser el primer beso de Ada.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Tomados de la mano en todo momento. Ada lucía tan segura como siempre, pero Leon debía admitir, que el brillo de los faroles le confería a sus sonrosadas mejillas un tono angelical que no creyó propio de una chica como ella. Aquello pudo con él. Le hizo sonreír e irremediablemente, sintió las funestas ganas de darle otro beso.

-Espero divertirme mañana, tanto como me divertí hoy – Dijo Ada.

-Igual yo.

Sus sonrisas labraron el camino. El derrotero que siguieron sus labios fue dejando una estela de perfume con olor a calas y aguamarina. Se separaron después de un sutil toque, y todavía con los ojos cerrados, pensaron que aquello no era tan malo como los melodramáticos lo pintaban. Una relación, era de hecho, algo bastante bonito.

-Entonces… - Comenzó Leon, dubitativo - ¿Mañana a las seis?

-Ni un minuto más tarde, Oficial – Le guiñó un ojo - Es una orden.

El chico solo pudo soltar una tenue y sincera risa, y luego dejar ir a Ada. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, por primera vez en años, había cometido la osadía de pasar más de cinco minutos sin pensar en Claire.

-Claire…

Aquello le partía el corazón, ¿Pero por qué? ¿No estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Ada? ¿Dónde estaba lo complicado de todo?

Era tarde. Las nueve de la noche, aproximadamente. Una banca del parque lo llamó implorándole que le confiriera el honor de sentarse, y el castaño así lo hizo. Soltó un suspiro, y luego llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo, extrayendo un llavero que tenía la forma de una valquiria.

-Poco ortodoxo, Claire.

Aquella sonrisa embobada que no creía tener, solo por el hecho de no darse cuenta de que realmente la tenía.

-No debería ser tan complicado…

-¿Alguna vez te has planteado el asunto, contigo mismo, Leon?

Aquel muchacho de chaqueta verde y cabellos azabaches tan desordenados, le recordó a Chris. Su presencia no le incomodó, ni mucho menos. Leon le necesitaba, aunque ni siquiera supiese su nombre.

-Más de lo que crees.

-¿Y por qué todavía no tienes una respuesta?

-Hace un tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que la poligamia, podía ser para mí – Y ambos rieron – Pero, luego sucedía una cosa y después otra. Cuando creía tener una decisión ¡PUM! Pasaba algo increíble y de pronto cambio de opinión. Temo ser más inmaduro que el resto de las personas.

-Sentir como un humano, no te convierte en alguien irracional, Leon.

El castaño bajó la vista. Todo el tiempo la había tenido fija en las estrellas, aunque la luz de la farola lo hacía parpadear más de lo debido.

-No me gusta creer que por culpa de mis indecisiones, dos personas sufren.

-Un bello dilema, ¿No te parece?

-Bellísimo – Comentó mordaz.

El chico de chaqueta verde sonrió, sin que Leon pudiera verlo. El castaño oyó los pasos acercándose y haciéndole compañía en la banca.

-A veces, no podemos tomar una decisión, por el simple hecho de no darnos cuenta de que ya la hemos tomado. Rehacer una decisión, no es algo posible, Leon. Tú ya tomaste una decisión. Los detalles están ahí. Te lo gritan todos los días.

-Una decisión…

-Tus decisiones son sempiternas. Trascienden tu humanidad misma, y estarán ahí hasta el final de los días para recordarle a los demás quién fuiste y que hiciste. Son lo único que te permiten definir tu ser. Alguien que quiere ser algo definido en esta vida, debe tener completa certeza de cuáles fueron sus decisiones.

-¿Y cuál fue mi decisión? – Le preguntó incorporándose.

-Buena pregunta.

El sujeto se levantó apoyando ambas manos en las rodillas y de espaldas a Leon, fue tomando el sendero más oscuro, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

-Por suerte no estás solo, Leon. Hay tres personas que conocen esa respuesta.

Y tan pronto como llegó, se fue. Quién era y que se proponía eran preguntas que de seguro Leon, le haría más adelante. Algo dentro de sí, le decía que lo volvería a ver.

Ada se encontraba abrazada a sí misma, en un rincón de su habitación, escuchando música clásica para sí misma. Eso conseguía relajarla, aunque esta vez no consiguió ser tan efectivo. Esta vez, Ada Wong no fue capaz de reprimir una lágrima solitaria.

Y lo más triste del caso, es que no tenía a nadie con quien compartirla. Leon no podía estar ahí. Él era más que su amigo, eso lo tenía claro, pero amigos… Nunca pensó en lo importante que aquello podía llegar a ser.

Su objetivo al principio, era el de simplemente acercársele. Saludar a Leon S. Kennedy y vivir para contarlo. No era una acción demasiado intrépida, pensaba; era una chica de secundaria, linda y elegante, y el fijarse en el castaño era algo que este debería agradecerle con su vida.

Y así lo sentía, pero al momento de sellar ese lazo con fuego, sintió algo más. Algo que no le gustó del todo.

-Otro sentimiento...

-¿De otra persona?

Mismo sujeto, misma situación, ¿Ahora cómo se desenvolverá?

-¿No te han dicho tus padres que es de mala educación aparecer en casas ajenas? – Le dijo con tono sarcástico, aunque rebozaba cierta simpatía.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, sentado en la silla de escritorio desde la cual la veía con una sonrisa despreocupada. Sus manos permanecían unidas al nivel de sus muslos y por ningún lado, Ada podía percibir melancolías o preocupaciones.

-¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó.

-Esa, querida mía, es una pregunta intrascendente. Al menos por ahora. Así que te daré la oportunidad de rehacerla.

-Interesante – Comentó con su tono de voz tan característico – Entonces, quizás puedas sugerirme porque yo, la reina del hielo, derramó una lágrima de amor por un chico que es aspirante a oficial de policía.

-Creo que acabas de contestarte, Ada.

¿Lo había hecho? Ada no lo creía. Necesitaba más detalles.

-Es poco práctico y lo sabes.

-¿Preferirías que no lo fuera? No pareces el tipo de persona que se va con trivialidades.

-Nunca han llamado mi atención.

-Y por eso estás aquí. Sintiendo algo diferente. Y aun cuando has experimentado las cosas más hermosas de alguien de tu edad, sospecho que en tu corazón todavía hay un vacío.

Buscando ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas, una apenada Ada entró en cuenta de lo que el chico de chaqueta verde quería decirle.

-Yo nunca… He tenido a alguien a quien pudiese llamar amigo.

-Deberías permitírtelo. Hay personas, que por experiencia me han dicho que es una sensación fantástica y reconfortante.

-Yo… - Dijo Ada con cierto tono de emoción. Alzó su rostro para mirarlo, con sus ojos llorosos, pero con el brillo de la esperanza plasmado en ellos - ¡Quiero tener lo que ellos tienen! ¡Quiero sentir lo que es ser apoyado!

-Maravilloso – Le dijo, ya de pie y con los brazos cruzados por la espalda – Eres una persona grandiosa, Ada. No desaproveches tu principal cualidad.

-¿Mi principal cualidad?

Él le sonrió. Aquella, era una característica que él sabía que todos tenemos, pero que pocos recordamos.

-No puedes dejar pasar un problema por alto.

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se marchó. Acto seguido, Ada, se levantó de un brincó de su cama acolchada y de un tirón asomó hacia el pasillo con excitación. Todavía sostenía el pomo de la puerta con su mano. Sin embargo, solo se encontró con la dulce imagen de su madre, llevando una cesta de ropa por planchar.

-¿Sucede algo querida?

-No… - Dudó – No es nada. Solo, me preguntaba si pronto estaría lista la cena.

-Claro que sí, cariño – Y una sonrisa maternal, adornó el rostro de Abella Wong – Dame diez minutos, sí.

-¡Claro!

Quién era y por qué la ayudaba, eran preguntas que Ada esperaba hacerle en otra ocasión.

Claire se levantó exaltada, aquello era de lejos la pesadilla más tonta y menos atemorizante que alguien podía tener. Digo, las hay donde un monstruo quiere devorarte, donde pierdes a un ser querido (Y de cierta forma, Claire, así lo sintió) e inclusive, pesadillas de tu propio deceso; pero eso a Claire Redfield le valía un pepino. Ella se había levantado sobresaltada y con la frente perlada en sudor y sabía cuál era la razón.

Dicen que cuando sueñas con alguien, es porque ese alguien te extraña y Claire era una chica de armas tomar. Ignoró que fueran las dos de la mañana. Tomó su móvil y llamó a Leon.

La anhelante y muy incómoda espera, que le generaba retortijones en el estómago, era lo que más odiaba Claire. Paseaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto, tomándose de cuando en cuando los brazos y frotándoselos. Tenía que recordar que en otoño, por lo general, hacía frío.

-¿Aló?

Escuchar su voz la tranquilizaba.

-¿Te desperté?

-Curiosamente – Contestó él – Yo también estaba despierto.

-Eso no es tan curioso – Repuso ella, a tono de broma – Eres adolescente y es viernes.

-Punto a tu favor.

-¡Touché!

Rieron. Olvidando por un momento, lo que sentían el uno por el otro, recordaban que eran amigos.

-Leon… Quería decirte que… Bueno, lamento llamarte a esta hora, pero. Ya sabes como soy yo, y…

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla, verdad Claire?

Ni siquiera se sorprendió. Aquel chico la conocía tan bien.

-¿Cuántas veces te he llamado para despertarte por algo así?

-Con esta, van trescientas sesenta y cinco.

-¡Leon!

-Bueno, bueno. Trescientas sesenta y cuatro – Ambos rieron - Pero el caso es, Claire. Que yo también tuve una pesadilla.

Eso debía ser una especie de casualidad muy bizarra. Lo que faltaba era que Leon hubiese tenido exactamente la misma pesadilla que ella. Sin embargo, esperaba que no fuese así. Le daba repelús imaginarse en una situación lésbica con Ada Wong.

Y la pelirroja casi daba en el clavo. Sin embargo, Leon jamás le comentaría, que su pesadilla era protagonizada por nada más y nada menos que ella y Steve Burnside. Otrora rival de amores del joven Kennedy, quien falleciera el año pasado a causa de una enfermedad hepática.

Por un lapsus de tiempo muy breve, el joven Kennedy recordó todas las tardes en que los consuelos de Chris, el pilar que él constituía para su hermana, no eran suficientes para mantener a Claire.

Cuando la tragedia ocurrió, Leon tuvo que ejercer tanto de Steve como de él mismo y vaya que lo logro. Pero con eso arrastró una consecuencia. Consiguió enamorarse más de Claire.

Y para desgracia de la pelirroja (O para su propio beneficio), ella también.

-¿Todavía le temes a la oscuridad, Kennedy?

-Mira quién habla…

-Te apuesto a que no eres capaz de ver una película de terror, en una sala de cine…

-¡Por favor, Redfield! – Devolvió el desafío con ínfulas de superioridad - ¿Cuántas veces no lo he hecho? Sabes bien que la primera en salir corriendo de la sala, siempre es Rebe…

-… Completamente solo.

El chico tragó en seco. Sabía que las películas de terror de hoy en día, eran más bien parodias disfrazadas de cine de suspenso. Pero en cuanto a gusto para las películas de horror se refiere. Claire tenía unos bastante buenos.

-¿Es un desafío, Redfield?

-Sí que lo es.

-Y… ¿Va en serio?

-Muy en serio.

-En ese caso… ¡En ese caso, YO te reto a lo mismo!

Claire se sobresaltó. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos ojos esféricos de robot y los paseó nerviosa por toda la habitación. Aquello podía esperárselo. Y para su desgracia, su orgullo no le permitiría declinar el reto.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero yo escogeré la película!

-¡Bien! – Devolvió el castaño – Será en la plaza de mayores. Después de las siete el domingo – Un día después de la reunión con Ada – A esa hora nunca va nadie.

¡Bien! – Contestó ella. Ahora no había vuelta atrás – Y la película será… - Se quedó trabada por un momento, pero luego reaccionó y con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro dijo – _Evil Dead._

-¿El _remake_ de San Raimi?

-Él mismo.

Leon recordaba haber visto uno que otro tráiler de la película. Y era de esos que no volvería a ver por gusto. La imagen de la chica con piel vidriosa y ojos amarillo pálido, cercenándose la lengua con una navaja, no era para nada cómica, en opinión de él.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Redfield.

-Sorpréndeme, Kennedy.

Tan inmersos en su orgullo estuvieron, que olvidaron por completo sus pesares. Y es que la juventud tiene esos matices tan particulares… Te permite ignorar cosas, con el fin de hacerte feliz por momentos que por más efímeros que sean, quedarán en tus recuerdos para siempre.

-¡Hey, Claire!

-¿Vas a echar para atrás? – Preguntó con mofó.

-¡Nunca! – Respondió y la pelirroja rio. Y aquello a Leon le pareció muy tierno – Solo quería recordarte, que te quiero.

Después de todo, aquella pesadilla, ya no era tan mala.

-Igual yo, Leon.

-Bueno – Repuso él – Creo que ya es hora de cortar.

-Opino igual… Buenas noches, Leon.

-Buenas noches, Claire.

Acto seguido se tumbó en su cama, y mordió una de las almohadas con una expresión de felicidad solo de ella. Definitivamente, ese chico la hacía sentir de manera especial.

-Solo me pregunto – Dijo para sí misma Claire - ¿Qué hubiera hecho Steve?

Albert Wesker cerró su vídeo chat con Alexandra y prosiguió su conversación con su amigo William Birkin. El muchacho de cabellos rubios se lamentaba de que en Edonia las clases fueran solo por las noches, a causa de la bendita guerra civil, que cada vez privaba de más libertades a los ciudadanos de la nación. Se aseguró de haber bloqueado a Excella, para que esta no lo molestase. Luego se encargaría de explicarle que había sido un accidente, por vez número trigésima.

-¿Por qué simplemente no le dices que no quieres nada con ella?

-Por una razón muy sencilla, Birkin – Atestiguó el muchacho de gafas negras – No depende de mí.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Si tus padres te odiaran te daría la razón, pero no es así!

-Mis padres me aman, eso lo sé. Pero ellos velan tanto por mi futuro, que… Que creen que arreglando un compromiso entre Excella y yo, mi futuro se vería muy beneficiado.

-No querrás decirme que…

-Temo que lo arreglen para después de navidad.

Desde el principio de los tiempos, Albert Wesker había temido una intromisión tan audaz en su vida como esa. Estar con Excella Gionne por el resto de su vida, definitivamente era algo que no quería; que repudiaba con toda su alma.

-Tienes un futuro, Wesker – Se apresuró a decir, Birkin – Tú eres un investigador. De ser cierto lo que me dices, esto truncaría tus posibilidades de ir a Georgetown.

-¿Alternativas?

Birkin lo sopeso por momentos. Era un sujeto genial, pero fuera del plano científico, a menos de que Annette llegara para ubicarlo, el pobre tenía pocas luces para este tipo de cosas.

-Bueno… - Dijo el muchacho con peinado estilo tazón - ¿Dijiste que Alexandra venía para navidad, no?

-No, Birkin.

-El Wesker que conozco, es una persona directa.

-Creo que le preguntaré a Hunk.

-¡Él te diría lo mismo y lo sabes! – Concluyó estoico, William – Puedes hacer eso, o salir corriendo ahora mismo. Hace un año te obsequié una maleta, para saber si al día siguiente te fugarías a Edonia, pero ya veo que no. Y francamente, me alegro de que así fuera.

El rubio suspiró. William podía ser terco cuando se lo proponía, pero pocas veces perdía la razón.

-Tienes una oportunidad de oro. No la vayas a desperdiciar… Georgetown, Albert.

-Georgetown… Al menos estaré lejos de Redfield y su pandilla.

Los dos rieron. Como extrañarían sus veladas "_épicas_", con Hunk, cuando todo esto terminase.

-Chances van, y chances vienen, Wesker. Tú decides cuál eliges.


	6. Chapter 6

_Buenas noches a todos =) Como siempre, los martes y los sábados llego con una nueva actualización de esta, la historia basada en la que creo que es, la mejor saga de videojuegos del mundo. Con los mejores personajes, los más carismáticos y las tramas más interesantes que podemos encontrar en el gran orbe de las consolas y el entretenimiento electrónico._

_Doy gracias nuevamente a esas personas, que se toman su tiempo y paciencia para leer un capítulo más de este humilde fic (Aunque hay que admitir, que los capítulos son bien largos =P) Sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el capítulo 6; espero que les agrade =)_

Jill y Claire eran dos de las mejores amigas del mundo. Se lo estaban pasando a lo grande viendo vídeos en internet y cantando karaoke en el reproductor de la pelirroja; haciendo cualquier cosa, menos trabajar.

La verdad, la joven Redfield ya conocía los resultados del test. No quería ver sufrir a la pobre cría de sanguijuela, por más pudenda y horrorosa que esta pudiera parecerle. Por lo que se dedicó a darle a Jill una exhaustiva explicación de lo que le sucedía a los seres vivos cuando se les ponía en contacto con su anti-elemento natural. En este caso, el arsénico.

La castaña soltaba grititos de impresión y horror, cada vez que Claire llegaba a un punto cumbre de su discurso, y eso solo animaba a la hermana de Chris a ahondar más en el asunto.

Curioso o no. Dada la posición de Jill, no hablaron ni una sola vez de Carlos. En lugar de eso, Claire decidió que era momento de enterarse porque Jill había tenido el aspecto de un duende ebrio durante toda la clase de química del viernes pasado.

-Jill…

-Dime, Claire.

-¿Puedo saber porque tenías la apariencia de un duende ebrio en la clase de química del viernes pasado? -¡Qué literal!

La castaña se sobresaltó. Sin embargo estaba lista para este tipo de situaciones. Sabía cómo responder a ellas.

-¿De verdad crees que me parecía a un duende ebrio? Yo creo que era más bien algo así como un hobbit con retraso mental. Hablando de hobbits, ¿Sabías que van a sacar Harry Potter 8?

-Pero Jill, ¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?

-No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué Lorenzo Lamas apareció sobre los casilleros, leyendo el periódico y discutiendo con unas palomas, mientras cagaba sobre Wesker?

-Quizás deberías preguntarle a nuestro narrador. Él fue quien ideó todo esto.

-Cierto. Bidden… - Inquirió Jill.

-Hey Jill – Cuchichea su servidor – ¡Mira, mira! ¡Una galleta! – Dicho esto, arroja la galleta, y la protagonista del tercer juego se lanza a por ella, como si no tuviera mañana.

Claire observa pasmada la escena, se acerca a su narrador y le pregunta.

-Bidden…

-¿Qué deseas, Claire?

-¿No tendrás otra galleta para mí también?

-¡Haberlo dicho antes!

*Escena repetida*

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y , logró acomodar a nuestras dos heroínas, sobre la alfombra de la habitación de Claire Redfield, agazapadas alrededor de un tazón de comida para perros y tomando agua de un pote. Pose que por supuesto, no las hacía lucir tan heroicas.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que tenía la capacidad para hacer esto.

-Quizás luego podamos trasladarnos por los ductos de ventilación.

-¡Hola chicas!

-¡Hola Rebecca!

-¡Nenas!

-¡Johnny Bravo!

*Escena perdida*

Las chicas habían recuperado su anterior postura, pero ahora, una cacerola yacía en el centro de la habitación con un cerdo horneado que reposaba sujetando una senda manzana atragantada atenazada entre sus dientes y un particular peinado rubio de copete bastante pronunciado, fuerte y resistente.

-Bueno, Valentine – Dijo la Redfield mascullando un muslo de cerdo – Es hora de que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles.

-Está bien… - Contestó Jill, a sabiendas de que no tenía escapatoria y con la trompa del cerdo ensartada en un tenedor – Pues, verás… Tu hermano y yo…

-¿Jugaron al ludo?

-No.

-¿Practicaron Karate?

-Eso fue la semana pasada.

-¿Descubrieron los planes secretos de Umbrella?

-¡Hey chicas! – Les llamó la atención Bidden – Para eso todavía falta.

-¡Lo sentimos, Mike! – Respondieron las dos al unísono.

Tomaron otro bocado de aquel bizarro festín y continuaron.

-Tu hermano y yo nos besamos – Listo lo había dicho.

En el preciso momento en que Jill reveló su secreto, Claire tuvo la genial idea de retarse a sí misma a devorar un pómulo de cerdo de un solo tajo; sin masticar. Aquella maniobra no contaba con la audaz confesión de Jill y todo eso desencadenó en que la pelirroja se le quedara mirando fijamente con un pedazo de carne tratando de bajar por su garganta y la boca notablemente abierta.

Al principio, Jill creyó que era comprensible el porqué de su reacción. Pensó que se alegraría después de unos minutos, pero no pensó que pasaría tanto, ni que Claire se fuese a poner azul… (Y con esa ya van dos veces que la pelirroja casi se ahoga, en menos de una semana)

-¿Claire?

La pelirroja le hacía señas directamente a su cuello. Como buscando que la chica se fijara en este. Pero Jill Valentine, astuta y sapiente como ella sola, creyó que aquello se refería a que no podía articular palabra alguna por la emoción. Ignoró el cambio de caucásico a pitufo de Claire y siguió relatando su historia.

Le contó todo con lujo de detalles, mientras la pelirroja se revolcaba en el suelo y pasaba del azul al gris. Los ojos de Jill destellaban centellas de alegría en los momentos más románticos. Como cuando Chris echó por accidente salsa de tomate a la cola del gato de Jill y este en respuesta, se dispuso a arañar toda la cara del azabache, mientras el resto de la familia comía de lo más tranquila. Jill por supuesto, no dejaría que su don para ayudar a sus amigos a escapar de la muerte, brillara por su ausencia en ese momento; observó a Chris lo más embelesada que pudo y cuando el gato terminó su faena, continuaron comiendo y conversando.

Lorenzo Lamas saltó desde lo alto del ventilador de techo de Claire y cayó sobre la panza de la pelirroja que escupió el trozo de hueso atragantado el cual salió volando derecho en dirección a la larva de sanguijuela. Esta se abrió de golpe y comenzó a mutar en un extraño ser de proporciones industriales que amenazaba con acabar con la vida de nuestras heroínas de una manera cruel y horrenda.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Claire? – Preguntó la castaña notablemente alarmada.

_Diez minutos después…_

-¿Entonces estás enamorada de una cría macho de sanguijuela del profesor Marcus? – Preguntó Claire con curiosidad.

-Si – Contestó la sanguijuela, que buscaba disimular su… Antropomórfica apariencia con un sombrero de plumas – Se llama Charlie, y si, ya se lo que van a decir, somos todas asexuales. Pero creo en el amor y en la firme convicción de que todo es posible – Dijo enrollando uno de sus múltiples tentáculos como si se tratara de un puño.

-Te comprendo – Le contestó Jill – Yo he tratado de llamar la atención del mismo chico, desde hace más de diez años.

-Lo sé, querida. Escuché tu historia desde mi crisálida.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Claire? – Inquirió Jill y la sanguijuela mutada, la miró con atención, o al menos eso creyó ella. En lugar de ojos tenía dos muñones que parecían piñas sobresaliéndole de una extremidad, que la pelirroja creyó, se trataba de su cabeza.

-Bueno… Leon y yo somos muy amigos. De eso no me cabe ninguna duda. Pero desde que llegó Ada.

-Ada es una buena chica. Pero tú eres la Claire de Leon.

-Tú siempre tan optimista, Jill.

-Deberías hacerle caso, cariño – Respondió la sanguijuela – Nunca debes de dejar de pelear por lo que quieres. Ayer en la noche creo haberme despertado de mi sueño por glándulas somníferas y escuchar cierta conversación, de cierta señorita con cierto chico, por cierto celular, a cierta hora, por cierta causa… - tres mil cuatrocientos sesenta y cinco "_ciertos_" mas- … Con cierto desenlace.

Jill miró a Claire sin dar crédito a lo que decía su nueva amiga mutante.

-¿Hablaste con Leon, Claire?

La aludida se sonrojó. Asintió con el mayor de los sonrojos y contó el resto de la historia. Al final Jill estaba tan emocionada, que no pudo contenerse y arrojarse a abrazar a su amiga. La sanguijuela hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, pero seguramente las hubiera absorbido y nutrido de su carne, sin querer.

-¿Se van a comer ese cuero cabelludo? – Preguntó.

-Adelante – Le dijo Claire.

Pasada la tarde, la sanguijuela tenía que irse. Les había explicado de sus pretensiones en el futuro. Quería ser la primera alcaldesa sanguijuela de Racoon City y pelear por los derechos de las criaturas procariotas. Les hizo prometer a Jill y Claire que votarían por ella en los próximos comicios y una vez se hubo ocultado el sol, se despidió arrastrándose por la pared y dando largas zancadas a través de la calle, que abrían surcos en el pavimento y elevaban algunos remolques.

-Jill…- Dijo Claire con un tono de voz, preocupantemente poco jovial.

-¿Qué sucede, Claire?

-¿Qué pasará con Carlos?

Ada y Leon ya habían terminado su trabajo. El chico de cabello claro, tuvo que invertir diez minutos de su tiempo tratando de consolar a su amiga por el triste desenlace de la larva de sanguijuela. Por alguna razón, dentro de su pena, Ada le había revelado a Leon lo mucho que sufría por las pequeñas y nada adorables criaturas y que deseaba que alguien peleara por sus derechos. A estas alturas del partido, a Leon aquello ya no podía parecerle descabellado ¿No fue hace cinco minutos que vieron a una extraña mata de color verde, revolviéndose en medio de la calle para abrirse paso?

No se habían besado en todo el día, pero cuando sus manos se rozaban sus vellos se erizaban y sus pupilas se dilataban. Leon recordó a Claire en varias partes del transcurso del día, y el hecho de que mañana pondría a prueba su honor y dignidad viendo la última primicia de San Raimi le obligaba a sonreír más de lo habitual.

Aquello se sentía bien. Tener amigos es algo muy importante, pensó el castaño, y se preguntó de pronto porque nunca había visto a Ada acompañada por nadie con quién se pudiera decir, charlara amenamente. Además de él.

Leon por supuesto, como caballero que era, abordó el tema con suma delicadeza.

-¿Por qué eres una _Forever Alone_, Ada?

La cara de Bidden en estos momentos, por si se lo preguntan (¿A quién engaño? Nadie se lo pregunta, Okay…) Era como la de Yao Ming.

Sorprendentemente, Ada ni se inmutó por lo anterior y sonriendo a Leon, le contestó:

-Nunca fue fácil para mí hacer amigos. Desde pequeña, fui educada con mucha ternura, pero con un régimen bastante estricto. Todo lo que hiciera, tenía que ser perfectamente realizado y no podía aceptar un reto y después dejarlo a medias. Fue así, como en primaria conocí a una chica, que se convirtió en la que creía yo, era mi única amiga – Comentó Ada con un hilo de voz bastante pesimista – Ella compartía mucho conmigo, y a su lado, los días eran muy llevables y divertidos. Comprendí muchas cosas acerca de mi edad, pero no fue hasta que me traicionó, que comprendí la otra mitad de la silla…

Leon, que hasta ese momento, había estado escuchando con mucha atención, se detuvo en seco. ¿La otra mitad de la silla?

-¿Por qué pusiste eso en el guión, Bidden?

-Calla o puedes jurar que para el próximo capítulo hago que sufras una reacción alérgica y tu cara quede como la de una auténtica _Forever Alone_.

Prosiguiendo…

-En fin… Ella, solo quería acercarse a mi hermano. Y cuando me hubo sacado la suficiente información de él y descubrió lo mucho que este me quería, intentó hacerle saber que ella también se preocupaba mucho por mí, para sorprenderlo. Aquello no fue especialmente malo… Lo malo, fue que me hizo pasar un momento vergonzoso en la escuela, para luego hacerse pasar por heroína y quedar con todos los reflectores de cara a ella cuando mi hermano la viera.

-¿Qué hizo? – La chica suspiró.

-Le dio a Lorenzo Lamas un burrito de chipotle, cuando estaba leyendo un periódico sobre mi casillero.

Paréntesis: *Me pregunto, ¿Qué diría Lorenzo Lamas si leyera esto?*

El silencio no era tenso, pero Ada esperaba que Leon dijera algo, lo que fuera.

-¿Te gustaría conocer a mis amigos? – Le preguntó el castaño.

-¡Qué tierno eres! – Respondió ella con la cabeza levemente alzada y una minúscula sonrisa de sinceridad – Pero ya los conozco. Desde hace como cinco años, ¿Recuerdas? – Ella rio.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero… Creo que les caerías muy bien, si los conocieras un poco mejor. De hecho, planeó organizar una salida colectiva entre todos para ir al cine la semana que viene.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? Digo… Quizás Redfield.

-Claire…

Ada notó algo en la voz de Leon que no le gustó para nada. Sin embargo, Leon se dio cuenta de la atención que le prestaba la chica de orígenes orientales y continuó.

-Les vas a caer de maravilla.

Tomó su mano y buscó contagiarla de su sonrisa. Ada no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó. Quizás no era lo que esperaba; quizás debía hacerse amiga de otro grupo de personas, pero al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué no? Al menos debía intentarlo.

Se separó del castaño lo suficiente para observarlo fijamente, y este, en un arrebato de excesiva confianza le robó un beso. Ella correspondió y decidieron frenarse antes de que pudiera decirse que tenían algo serio.

Se rieron entre dientes y volvieron a su abrazo. Leon jamás supo porque lo hizo, y ese pensamiento le carcomió la mente durante el resto del día. Al otro lado de la ventana una sanguijuela notablemente alterada de tamaño y un popular actor de películas baratas, sollozaban a moco vivo, mientras contemplaban la escena.

-¡Te dije que los finales felices si eran posibles Lorenzo!

-¿De qué hablas? – Le dijo este tratando de contener su emoción – Si esto todavía no termina.

Chris y Barry tuvieron más de un percance, antes de terminar. De alguna manera, consiguieron crear a cierto ser de gabardina negra, sin labios y con rostro curtido por una especie de vómito amarillo que solo parecía saber decir _S.T.A.R.S_.

Aquello podía tener dos vertientes: Podían ganarse el premio Nobel de química, por descubrir como el arsénico podía llegar a producir vida o podían morirse ahí mismo.

Curiosamente, aquella criatura a la que Barry decidió llamar _Nemy_ (Némesis), se la pasaba mirando a través de la ventana directo a la estrellas, pasadas ciertas horas llegaron Lorenzo Lamas y la sanguijuela y no tardaron en entablar una conversación de altura.

-_Stars, starssssssssssssssss_.

-Si – Dijo Lorenzo palmeándole el hombro – Te comprendo.

Barry también palmeó el hombro de Chris. A esas alturas, ya el azabache le había contado del capítulo con Jill, pero el pelirrojo, tenía más interés en otra cosa en particular.

-Chris, hace unos días, mientras paseaba con Helen, me encontré con una chica bastante particular que parecía saber quién era yo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó extrañado.

-Pues… No sabría muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero todo esto tiene que ver directamente contigo. Dijo que se llamaba Jessica y estaba muy interesada en saber de ti.

Chris mantuvo el silencio por un tiempo. El recuerdo de aquella muchacha de rasgos hindús se le había esfumado de la mente desde el momento en que abandonó la mesa en que habían compartido en el comedor.

-En fin, creí que debías saberlo.

-De casualidad, ¿Ella no te dijo nada sobre Carlos?

-¿Sobre Carlos? – Inquirió Barry – Para nada. De buenas a primeras, no creo que nadie la relacionaría con alguien como Carlos Oliveira.

-No es eso. Y te doy la razón – Chris hizo una pausa; mirando al suelo y meditando. Ahora los otros tres que estaban apegados al alféizar de la ventana lo observaban expectantes – Es que ayer, antes de salir de clases, pasé corriendo al baño, luego de probar el sándwich restante que le había quedado a Billy después de haberse intoxicado. En fin, no había nadie por el pasillo o al menos eso creía hasta que escuché unos murmullos. Me dio mucha curiosidad y me acerqué. Asomé la cabeza por una esquina y los vi.

Por la cara de Barry se podría decir que no pensó en nada bueno. No le gustaba que el novio de su amiga Jill, por muy poco que esta le quisiera, estuviera hablando a solas con una chica que no tenía nada de fea.

-Es sospechoso, ¿No crees? – Sugirió Barry.

-_Starssssss_.

-Si – Afirmó el azabache y luego tomó una lata de refresco ya destapada y le dio un sorbo – No pudiste decir algo más sabio, Nemy.

Hasta yo admito que este capítulo se me fue de las manos. Si me lo preguntan, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo escribí. Solo quería hacer algo divertido, pero eso lo juzgarán ustedes. Por mi parte, me queda la satisfacción de haberme reído mucho escribiéndolo y eso, para alguien como yo, es suficiente.

Ahora queridos lectores, queda de su parte hacerme conocer mis errores, mis virtudes y lo que sea que deba saber, para seguir encarando esta historia tan poco habitual. Gracias por su colaboración y nos vemos el sábado con un nuevo capítulo, si el mundo todavía existe, claro. Saludos, y buenas noches =D


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola. Me alegra que no estemos todos tostados por causa de un hipotético meteorito que debió chocar contra nosotros, a una hora equis del día de ayer… Bueno, sin muchos preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo 7. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Recuerden que está en _Fanfiction_ por una sola razón, y es su disfrute =)_

Jill y Carlos caminaban juntos a una distancia prudente, impuesta por la chica de cabello castaño desde el primer momento en que puso un pie fuera de sus dominios. Iba con la cabeza gacha, asintiendo y dejando escapar una risa falsa a cada aburrida anécdota que Carlos le contaba.

Daba gracias a Dios, de que Oliveira creyera que por ser su "pareja", era ya un hecho que la llevaría al baile de otoño. Aquello a Jill le produjo una situación cómica interna que no pudo evitar exteriorizar. Carlos lo noto y se lo tomó como un triunfo personal.

-¿De qué hablaste con Redfield, Jill?

La tomó desprevenida. Jill no había espabilado todavía, cuando insensata, le respondió:

-¿Con Chris?

-Obvio que no – Respondió el latino con enfado – Me refiero a su hermana. A Claire.

-¡Ah! – Suspiró. Y de inmediato comenzó a trabajar en remediar su fallo – Nada importante cosas de chicas, solo…

-¿Qué sucedió?

-De casualidad… ¿Tú y Kenneth hicieron mutar a la larva de sanguijuela, hasta convertirla en un ser pensante antropomórfico de proporciones colosales?

-Pues no llegamos a eso - Dijo Carlos con cierto tono de apatía – Kenneth es un erudito para estas cosas y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de tocar a la sanguijuela. Anotó en un informe todo lo que se supone que debía pasar y me dejó con las ganas de ver qué pasaba si le rociábamos algo de arsénico.

-Eso es muy cruel, Carlos.

-¡Oye, todo sea por la ciencia! ¿No?

Jill rodó los ojos y miró hacia unas bancas vacías que se ubicaban a su derecha. Esperaba de corazón que el dichoso paseó terminara pronto. Hacía frío y pronto oscurecía; no quería que Carlos se aprovechara de ello.

Por un breve lapso de tiempo, algo la sacó de su mal humor. Divisó una figura humana, sentada de manera despreocupada en una de las bancas. Este joven, de una edad aproximada a la de ella le sonrió con certeza. Era él, lo había vuelto a ver.

Se olvidó de Carlos momentáneamente y corrió a su encuentro. Luego le explicaría al latino que se trataba de un nuevo amigo.

-¿Disfrutando de un recorrido vespertino? – Pregunto él.

-No más que tú, por lo que veo – Ella se sentó y le sonrío – He venido con mí, con mi…Bueno, con un chico. Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que ansío volver a casa.

-Eso solo retrasará lo evidente, Jill.

Ella dejó de esbozar aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que traía. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Yo… No puedo, no siento que sea lo correcto.

-¿Dudas de tu valor?

-¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que mis ideales aún estaban en formación? – Le recriminó ella.

-Aciertas y al mismo tiempo, te equivocas, amiga mía – Su semblante era tan pacífico, que Jill sentía que cada una de sus palabras era drenada por su consciencia para quedarse plasmada en ella para siempre – Yo solo resalté lo obvio, tú te diste cuenta de lo evidente.

-No amo a Carlos, eso lo sé – Respondió con melancolía – Pero tampoco quiero lastimarlo. Cometí un error; debo cargar con él.

-Qué palabras tan dignas – Dicho esto, le posicionó ambas manos sobre los hombros, a una distancia correcta y prudente. La miró con una sonrisa y prosiguió – Admiró tu preocupación por el prójimo, de cara a las consecuencias. Pero ten en cuenta, que estas ya han comenzado a manifestarse. Y muy para tu pesar… O para tu felicidad – Rio - Lo seguirán haciendo.

-Quiero estar con Chris.

-Tus ideales nunca se equivocan, Jill – Se puso de pie y dándole la espalda a la castaña comenzó su pausado caminar hasta perderse por el camino adoquinado, por donde todavía se escuchaba su susurrante voz – Date cuenta de ellos y sabrás que hacer.

Permaneció ahí sentada. Pensando. Nuevamente, había olvidado preguntarle su nombre, pero ella sabía que eso no era lo más importante. Le debía una disculpa a Carlos por dos cosas: La primera, hacerlo partícipe de una rotunda mentira, que debía terminar cuanto antes; eso era lo que ella quería. Y la segunda, dejarlo plantado y olvidado de forma descarada delante de una persona de la cual ni siquiera conocía su procedencia o razones.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, no vio al latino por ningún lado. Solamente las hojas en el camino, siendo mecidas por la brisa que comenzaba a arreciar. Sintió el repique de su celular y lo sacó del bolsillo para inspeccionarlo. Tenía un mensaje de Carlos:

_-"Perdona, Chiquita, pero tuve que partir. Se presentó un caso en la casa y se requería mi presencia inmediata. Te prometo que te lo compensaré. Un beso._

_Carlos"_

Jill por supuesto, sintió un inmenso alivio por aquello y dejó largar la segunda risa vehemente de toda la tarde. Ignorante y desinteresada de las razones de Carlos.

La plaza de mayores, estaba prácticamente vacía a esa hora de la noche. A Claire nunca se le hacía difícil conseguir permiso para salir a cualquier hora, cuando se encontraba acompañada por su hermano o amigos, en especial de Leon, que era la razón número uno de la mayoría de las salidas de la pelirroja.

Salieron del cine tiritando, pero no del frío. Claire se abrazaba a sí misma y se decía una y otra vez _"Ya pasó, ya se fue, ya pasó, ya se fue. El Necronomicon no existe", _mientras que Leon volteaba a todos lados, esperando no encontrarse con alguna presencia extraordinaria o sobrenatural (Irónico, ¿No?). No quería acabar con una mano mocha como el protagonista de la película.

Oyeron el murmullo de algo a lo lejos, que carecía de importancia; pero que serviría para que por vigésima vez en la noche se pusieran en guardia y sin premeditarlo, se abrazaran buscando protección. Permanecieron así durante un rato, Claire ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Leon y mirando de reojo de vez en cuando, y el aspirante a oficial de policía volteando a ver en todas las direcciones. Se sentía responsable de Claire y no iba a permitir que nada la asustara o que se sintiera desprotegida.

-Acabamos de comprobar que tenemos agallas – Dijo la pelirroja – Pero para la próxima, escojamos una menos acojonante.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo – Respondió Leon.

Sus miradas no tardaron en encontrarse. Y de pronto el miedo comenzó a drenarse, para ser remplazado por los manantiales de la calma, la tranquilidad y la serenidad. Si les hubiesen dicho que iba a haber un momento de suprema paz aquella noche, no solo no lo hubiera creído, sino que habrían apostado cualquier cosa a que aquello no pasaría.

Y aun menos, lo que estaba por venir.

-Bueno… - Prosiguió ella.

-Creo que…

-Ganamos la apuesta – Dijeron al unísono.

Rieron, recobraron la compostura, aunque todavía abrazados, prosiguieron.

-Creo que merecemos una recompensa, ¿No?

-Supongo que sí – Afirmó el castaño - ¿En qué piensas, Redfield?

-Espero que en lo mismo que tú.

Silencio, sus miradas no se separaron y sus cuerpos permanecieron tan unidos que parecían envueltos en una cápsula provista de calor veraniego y susurros de ruiseñores. Todo era demasiado pintoresco dentro de esa cúpula invisible y se sentían valientes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Sería el primer beso de Claire y el segundo del joven Kennedy.

Y fue tan anunciado, que aquello solo pudo aumentar la ansiedad en ambos. Claire tomó su cuello y reprimió sus párpados cerrados, porque juraba que no lloraría de llegar a conseguir lo que tanto había anhelado, pero ahí estaba; siendo besada con sinceridad por Leon S. Kennedy y sintiéndose más protegida que nunca.

Sintió algo que no esperaba. Como otro sentimiento, de otra persona, pero Claire no le dio importancia. El momento les reclamó compostura y se separaron.

Se miraron atónitos, como si no creyeran lo que acababa de pasar. De ahora en adelante, Leon se dedicaría a buscar una respuesta que ya tenía, para poder luchar con sus sentimientos. Claire por su parte, ya había comenzado con su lucha interna.

-Vamos – Repuso el castaño – Tu hermano y tu padre me van a matar, si coges un resfriado.

Abrazados se largaron de la plaza de mayores, pensando en lo divertido que sería para todos sus amigos, una experiencia como esa.

Barry Burton tocó la puerta tres veces; esperó la respuesta y cuando vio que nadie parecía dispuesto a dársela, tocó tres veces más.

Se encontraba en un pasillo estrecho. De color amarillo papiro, cuyas paredes aparecían desvencijadas y con retazos de matiz por todos lados. El madero de las escaleras presentaba varios raspones y la puerta delante de la cual estaba parado, era de un color cobre pálido. Barry pensó, que no le vendría nada mal un poco de barniz.

Finalmente oyó el inquietante rechinido del pomo, al que por supuesto tampoco le vendría mal un poco de aceite.

-¡Barry! – Comentó la voz con sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, amigo?

-Richard, perdona que te moleste, pero he venido a buscarte porque eres el único capaz de ayudarme con esta petición.

-¡Claro! – Respondió el chico rubio – Pasa, pasa.

Destrabó el pestillo de la puerta y Barry pudo ingresar al muy modesto departamento. En lo primero que se fijó fue en una caja de pizza sobre la mesa delante del televisor, todavía a medio terminar. El aparato televisivo era de los viejos. Una antena con un ángulo extraño apuntaba en todas las direcciones, pero lograba percibir un canal local.

Aquella era la casa de Richard Aiken, chico rubio, de estatura similar a Leon, con algunos granos decorándole su pálido rostro, ojos azules, y brazos y piernas asimétricos. Era amigo del grupo de Barry y Chris, desde que comenzaron a ir a clases juntos en el kínder y presidente del club de telecomunicaciones del instituto. Al pelirrojo no le cabía duda, de que la sapiencia de Richard en este campo, lo sacaría algún día del hoyo donde vivía y lo convertiría en alguien muy importante en el futuro.

-Dime, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Richard – Tomó asiento Barry; se inclinó hacia adelante y cruzó los dedos de sus manos por delante de su pecho – Al igual que eres amigo mío, lo eres de Chris y Jill y ellos de ti.

-¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó impetuoso el rubio – Hemos sido amigos desde el kínder, si necesitaran algo, yo no dudaría en auxiliarlos.

-Bueno, el favor que debo pedirte, es más para ellos que para mí.

-¡Hmm…! ¿Andas de casamentero, Barry? – Comentó con sarcasmo.

-¡Jajajaja! Concéntrate, Aiken.

-Bueno, bueno. Lo que sea para que esos dos tórtolos espabilen de una buena vez.

Barry tomó aire. Richard podía ser muy efectivo si se le hablaba en términos que pudiera entender. Por eso, Barry tenía que sopesar una propuesta, antes de proponérsela.

-¿Conoces a Carlos, el novio de Jill?

-Sí, para mí infortunio, sí.

-Bueno, Chris me comentó, que hace unos días lo vio conversando con una chica llamada Jessica Sherawat, en los pasillos del instituto, cuando se supone que ya todos se habían ido.

-¿Qué hacía Redfield espiando a Carlos? – Preguntó Richard extrañado.

-No lo espiaba. Fue al baño y al salir los escuchó. Esa chica, Jessica, ha intentado embelesar a Chris, se nota a leguas, al igual que Carlos con Jill, pero lo que no me cuadra es haberlos visto conversando.

-Bueno – Dijo Richard meditándolo un poco – No están encadenados a un grillete y una bola de metal macizo, Barry. Pueden hablar con quienes quieran, siempre y cuando no afecten a los demás.

-Eso es lo que temo Richard.

El rubio captó el mensaje que el pelirrojo trataba de transmitirle y con el ceño fruncido, atisbó a dar una respuesta.

-¿Quieres que intercepte uno de sus equipos?

-Más precisamente, quiero que recolectes información de llamadas y mensajes. Sé que eres capaz en retrotraer aparatos electrónicos como teléfonos y escuchar conversaciones pasadas combinando algunas frecuencias. No me cabe duda de que esos dos ya se conocían y parecen demasiado distantes para hacerlo. Espero estar equivocado, pero creo que se traen algo entre manos.

Richard se lo pensó, se lo pensó muy bien. Aquella era una maniobra sucia, pero no pudo evitar pensar igual que Barry.

-Ok, Barry, lo haré – Confirmó Richard – Pero necesito que tú también pongas de tu parte.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Consigue el número de Carlos, y llámalo o envíale un mensaje sin importancia. Puede ser algo completamente trivial y luego puedes responderle que fue un error o algo por el estilo. Pero es esencial, que él te responda. ¿Me captas? Cuando consigas el número, te reunirás conmigo, enviarás el mensaje y esperarás a que él te responda, en ese momento, captaré su frecuencia y ajustando algunas antenas – Se detuvo, luego prosiguió – Conseguiré entrar al canal de su historial. Lo demás será pan comido; eso si – Advirtió Richard – Una persona como Carlos debe tener un historial de llamadas bastante amplio, así que puede que tardemos un tiempo en conseguir algo.

-No hay problema. Conseguiré lo que me pides Richard, cuento contigo.

-Veamos que trama ese sujeto, Barry.

Se estrecharon la mano y asintieron. Aquello se sentía como una misión secreta de alta importancia y no pudieran evitar reírse ante tal pensamiento. Unas mentes conspiradoras bastante peligrosas, me temo.

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Mil gracias a los que siguen la historia o a los que solo la ven ocasionalmente. Si todo sale bien, después de nochebuena debería llegar el siguiente capítulos._

_¡Nos estamos leyendo! =D_


	8. Chapter 8

_!Feliz navidad! Queridos lectoras y lectores. Espero que hayan pasado unas grandiosas fiestas y que un único sentimiento de felicidad los haya embargado más que nunca en esta, que es una de las fechas más memorables del año. Mil gracias por seguir la historia. Espero, siga siendo de su agrado._

Chris hablaba animadamente con su hermana. Disfrutaba de molestarla por ser tan miedosa luego de haber ido al cine con Leon. Al escuchar la versión de la chica de cabello cobrizo – Ahorrándose gran parte de los pormenores - el azabache llegó a la conclusión de que Kennedy, también tenía a un pequeño Brad Vickers viviendo dentro de él. Pensó que disfrutaría mucho molestándolo por la tarde.

Casualmente el castaño estaba caminando por el pasillo y su sola presencia hizo que Claire se le fuera siguiendo mientras desarrollaba una anormal capacidad para flotar. Leon se dio cuenta de eso y en lugar de tratar de encontrar una explicación lógica y racional, pensó que sería más divertido moverse en direcciones locas y disparatadas para ver si Claire lo seguía. Para su mala suerte y sin saber cómo, se quedó atorado en un casillero, pero eso a la menor de las Redfield no le importó. Ella suspiró de ternura porque su Leon, se veía muy tierno con la mitad del torso afuera y la otra adentro del compartimiento rectangular.

Entonces tocó el turno de Jill y Chris. Ella llegó por detrás, cuidando cautelosamente su presencia del chico de camisa verde. Cuando se halló lo suficientemente cerca, le tapó la vista con ambas manos. Pensó que sería una linda manera de introducirse a la segunda semana de clases, pero no contaba con el sentido arácnido de Chris y su percepción de que toda acción que viniera por la espalda, era una posibilidad latente de que lo apuñalaran (_No malinterpreten las cosas D=_)

-¡QUIETO AHÍ!

De alguna forma, Jill encontró adorable el hecho de estar a punto de ser degollada por el cuchillo de combate de Chris. Un regalo de su abuelo paranoico que estuvo en Vietnam, y que reaccionaba de la misma manera en que su nieto lo hacía, cada vez que este llegaba a saludarlo cuando estaba dormido. Chris atesoraba esos intentos de parricidio, por parte del padre de su padre con mucho cariño. Esperemos que sus hijos no tengan que pasar por esas experiencias en el futuro.

-Hola, Chris.

-¡Oh, Jill! Lo siento, pensé que eras una terrorista.

-Bueno – Se encogió de hombros la castaña – Es razonable. Solo espero que no hayas pensado que Osama Bin Laden, salió de la tumba para atentar contra tu vida – Se alzó de hombros y rio.

-¡Ah, por eso no te preocupes! Lo tengo bien vigilado – Comentó con despreocupación y Valentine alzó una ceja – Desde el año pasado ha intentado asesinarme junto con Wesker y Birkin. Recuerdo que en Abril quisieron hacerme estallar con un petardo, que ocultaron en uno de los retretes.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! – Dijo Jill con preocupación - ¡Chris, eso es terrible!

-No importa. Te dije que lo tenía vigilado, Jill – El azabache le guiñó un ojo – Me hice buen amigo del profesor McGiver, quién me dijo que aprender a desarmar petardos en un excusado podía ser esencial ¡Y vaya que lo fue!

-Si tú lo dices… Lo que no entiendo, es porque Osama Bin Laden querría matarte. A Wesker lo entiendo, tú lo harás volar dentro de unos años en el cráter de un volcán africano… Pero a Osama no.

-Eso tiene su explicación – Dijo Cosmo de Los Padrinos Mágicos, apareciendo de la nada con un _poof _– Le robaste su _pudiiiiiiiiiiiin_.

Chris acreditó la explicación de Cosmo con un asentimiento que iba dirigido a la castaña. Jill empezó a reconsiderar el hecho de ir a un psiquiatra. No debería ser normal, ver a una persona que murió hace un par de años caminando por los pasillos del instituto, o a un ser halado de fantasía aparecer de la nada, detrás de su enamorado.

-¡Bah! Total, yo también soy ficticia.

¡Muajajajajajajajajajajaja!... Ejem, perdón. Continuamos.

-Oye, Jill. Sé que de seguro ya tienes planes con Carlos, pero aun así, quería saber si…

-¡Sí!

-Pero ni siquiera terminé la pregunta…

-Lo que sea, sí – Dijo esbozando la mayor de las sonrisas.

-¡Genial!

-¡Hola, Cariño!

La chica que no aparecía desde hacía ya seis capítulos hace acto de presencia con un mudo general en el ambiente y un grillo de fondo haciéndole compañía.

-¿Hay grillos en Racoon City? – Preguntó la morena.

-Hay grillos donde menos te lo esperas, Querida – Dice su querido autor, Bidden… Bueno, no tan querido _(Forever Alone)_

-¡Ah! Hola Jessica – Comentó Chris con una sonrisa ligera.

-Tienes tiempo que no me saludabas.

-Bueno, tú sabes que el guión dice explícitamente que…

-¡No me refería a eso! – La chica de rasgos hindúes, había proferido un grito tal, que todo el instituto se percató de este, pero recuperó la compostura mirando en todas las direcciones posibles y prosiguió – Quiero decir, sé lo que dice el guión, pero tenemos que tratar de olvidarnos de él cuando estamos en el papel, ya sabes… Además, en nuestra vida de personajes ficticios ajenos a esta historia, todas las relaciones interpersonales aquí descritas son ciertas.

-¡Wow! – Dijo Chris.

-Sí. Esta babosa – Dijo señalando a Jill, que conversaba muy animadamente con la sanguijuela mutante que había aparecido de la nada, repartiendo chapas promocionales para su campaña electoral – En la vida real está enamorada de ti, así como tú de ella. Y yo trataré de engatusarte y… Bidden, ¿Por qué pones spoilers en tu propia historia?

-Ok, estás despedida. Traigan a la doble.

Del suelo se abre una puertilla secreta justo bajo los pies de Jessica que cae hasta el fondo de lo que parece ser un piso subterráneo muy profundo, pues el azabache puede jurar que han pasado diez segundos y sigue escuchando sus gritos.

-¿Qué tan profundo es esto, Mike?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?

-…

-…

-No.

-Ok, ¡La otra Jessica!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, otra chica idéntica a la que todavía gritaba en el centro de la tierra, aparece delante de Chris y este a su vez la mira confundido, como si hubiese olvidado algo.

-Aquí te toca hablar a ti, Chris – Dice la morena.

-¡Oh, sí!... ¡Wow, Jessica!

-¿Te sorprende mi inteligencia, Cariño?

-No – Responde indoloro, haciendo que su acompañante le mire con perplejidad – Es solo que no concibo como puedes llevar un mapache en la cabeza.

Si han jugado al _Resident Evil Revelations_, sabrán que me refiero al _ushanka_ exageradamente grande que lleva Jessica, en la primera parte del juego.

-¿Mapache? – Comentó ella con un tic en el ojo – Yo no tengo ningún mapa… - La morena siente un movimiento súbito en la cabeza que no debería de sentir. Se lleva las manos a lo que debería ser sombrero, y por supuesto, resulta ser una terrible idea, pues al mapache no le gusta que lo toquen - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Chris que observaba la escena, bueno… En realidad había estado más ocupado _desencasillando_ a Leon; ahora se preguntaba con preocupación, ¿En dónde estaba Jill?

-¡Chris! Ven a conocer a una amiga… Que dijo, amigo… Que digo.

-Organismo, protocelular anaeróbico, querida.

-¡Chris! Ven a conocer a la sanguijuela mutante.

Al final del receso. Jessica perdió su _ushanka_, Chris hizo un nuevo/a/algo amigo/a y Leon había aprendido a levitar, gracias a Claire.

Ada se encontraba con las manos entrecruzadas. Jugaba con sus dedos, como queriendo evitar la mirada persuasiva de Leon y conseguir de alguna manera, ignorar sus palabras de aliento y confort.

-Vamos, ellos no muerden.

-No lo sé, Leon – Replicó - ¿Qué tal si no les termino cayendo tan bien cómo tú dices?

-¡Vamos, Ada! Ni que fueras Wesker.

-¿Qué tal si aparece Lorenzo Lamas?

-Está muy ocupado promocionando la campaña de la sanguijuela.

-Pero…

-Nada. Te voy a presentar a mis amigos, ¡Hey, chicos!

Los amigos de la justicia no se encontraban en el salón, pero acudieron al llamado de Leon, rompiendo el techo del aula y acabando en el suelo en poses supuestamente heroicas, ignorante de los compañeros a los que habían dejado sepultados bajo una pila de escombros.

El conserje Rodrigo, casualmente pasaba por la puerta del aula y consciente de su deber, dijo:

-No voy a limpiar eso…

Como decía…

-Ok, Ada, preséntate…

-Hola, mi nombre es Ada.

-¡Hola, Ada! – Respondieron todos al unísono.

-Leon, esto es estúpido, hemos estudiado juntos desde la secundaria.

-Eso dice el guión.

-…

-…

-Tengo diecisiete años y no tengo un solo amigo, además de este chico que es aspirante a oficial de policía y por el que siento una profunda, pero a la vez inexplicable atracción.

Dicho esto, todos aplaudieron, por algún motivo, Ada se sintió como en una de esas sesiones de alcohólicos anónimos. Cuando uno de los que buscaba desintoxicarse, exponía que tantos días llevaba sin tocar una botella de color ámbar.

-¡Tú nos inspiras a todos! – Exclamó Barry. Seguido de aplausos.

-Chicos – Interrumpió, Leon – Claire y yo fuimos a ver _Evil Dead_, el fin de semana pasado. Como todos saben…..

Los chicos silbaron con picardía y la de cabello cobrizo se sonrojo. Ada, que por su parte ya sabía lo anterior mencionado, pues Leon se lo había contado, dejó escapar un suspiro de reproche. Después de todo no podía quejarse; ella también había tenido sus oportunidades con el castaño. Se podría decir que Claire y ella, estaban en empate.

-… Y me pareció buena idea, ir de nueva cuenta la semana que viene. Antes del baile de otoño, pero con una integrante más.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ada de _ipso facto_. La propuesta de Leon no había sonado tan mal como ella imaginaba que sonaría, y tampoco terminó con su cabeza explotando sin razón aparente; por lo que podía decir que todas las cosas, marchaban en orden.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos?

Todos asintieron. Las miradas de Claire Redfield y Ada Wong, se consiguieron a mitad de camino y entre ellas hubo un cortocircuito, que provocó un rayo canalizado de ojo a ojo, que los demás observaron atónitos.

Barry, buena gente como él solo, se adelantó a bromear por primera vez con la chica que esperaba, pronto fuese la nueva integrante de su círculo de amigos.

-¡Vaya, Wong! No sabíamos que podías expedir rayos desde tus ojos. Tenemos a Rebecca, que sabe reptar, a Claire, que levita y a Jill que habla con organismos procariotas. Pero no teníamos a ninguna chica que pudiese hacer lo que tú haces.

-¿Cómo lo haces, Ada? – Preguntó Rebecca con entusiasmo.

Por alguna razón, la fascinación por Ada, a la pelinegra le pareció de lo más sincera. Quizás era normal ver sonreír a Leon tan seguido. Con amigos así, ¿Cómo no sentirse bendecido cada segundo de cada día?

Él le sonrió y ella supo que era verdad.

El día tomó su curso normal, hasta el final de la tarde. Cuando ya las clases terminaban y todos habían presentado sus informes al profesor Marcus, quién encantado vio con brillo en sus ojos, la posibilidad de rejuvenecer nuevamente, no sin antes reír malévolamente ante su desinteresada clase… Cuando todo eso paso, Barry y Richard, consideraron adecuado robar el número telefónico de Carlos.

Richard había propuesto algo menos descarado. Tomarían su celular ellos mismos, en lugar de dejar que Barry le pidiera su número, ya que seguramente el latino malinterpretaría las cosas. Para hacerse con el dispositivo, tenían un plan a prueba de idiotas.

Se asomaron por el pasillo, donde el latino guardaba sus cuadernos y libros en el casillero. Sonreía despreocupadamente y tarareaba alguna canción. Cualquier otro sujeto se habría inventado una mentira y habría obtenido el número telefónico de Carlos, poniéndole como excusa que Jill lo necesitaba, porque lo había perdido o que había alguna chica muy tímida por ahí, que le había pedido el favor. Pero no, Barry y Richard eran especiales… Y habían jugado _Metal Gear_ la noche anterior.

-Muy bien, Aiken. Esta es una misión secreta que requiera de gran precisión.

-Entendido.

El rubio tomó una caña de pescar y de la punta del garfio, colgó un espejo de mano, apuntó en dirección a Carlos y arrojó el utensilio estético lo más cerca que pudo de su objetivo. Este sintió una perturbación en la fuerza y en medio de espamos se fue dando la vuelta con expresión crispada para encontrarse con su reflejo en el suelo.

Carlos sudó en frío. No podía aguantarlo, ese era su Talón de Aquiles. Cargar con esa espada de Damocles cada día de su vida, era algo con lo que había aprendido a lidiar, pero no a controlar.

Así que cuando vio su reflejo, se lanzó a por este, con la intención de besarlo repetidamente y saciar su apetito de narcisista. Mordió el anzuelo y Richard comenzó a tirar de la caña con todas sus fuerzas. Carlos, que pensaba que su bello reflejo buscaba escapar de su dueño, no se rindió tan fácil. Se afianzó con uñas y dientes a las baldosas del piso y opuso resistencia aunque iba perdiendo gran parte de su dentadura en el proceso y abriendo surcos grandísimos en los pasillos del instituto.

-¡Maldita sea, no se rinde!

-¡Un poco más, Richard!

Carlos de pronto saltó revolcándose en el aire como si fuera un pescado. Para ese momento, ya había engullido el espejo, aunque el nilón seguía afianzado a él. Richard no perdió de vista el reflejo del chico-pez-narcisista y jaló lo más fuerte que sus brazos le permitieron, hasta tenerlo a sus pies. Revoloteando como una trucha a la que acaban de sacar del agua, con sus extremidades bien pegadas a su torso y sin parpadear.

-Rápido, Barry. Quítale el celular y hazme una llamada.

Barry siguió el plan y Richard ya tenía los datos que necesitaban. Si querían, esa misma noche podían comenzar su investigación, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera proponerlo, Barry lo detuvo en seco.

-Esperemos a ver si se vuelve a encontrar con Jessica. De esa manera tendremos la información más reciente.

-Bien pensado.

Devolvieron el celular a su bolsillo y acto seguido, Barry sujetó al novio de la pobre Jill, del nilón de la caña de pescar. Posaron para la foto con una sonrisa ensanchada y luego procedieron a liberar al latino de su embrujo con un sutil tirón para sacar el espejo de su esófago.

Solo Dios sabe, como no se ahogó después de todo ese tiempo.

Carlos se incorporó bastante confundido, ante las miradas pasmadas de Barry y Richard, que solo pudieron preguntar:

-Recuérdame, ¿Cómo fue que Jill aceptó salir contigo?

-Recuerda, Barry. Todas aman mi acento – Extrajo una rosa de algún lugar misterioso dentro de sus pantalones y se fue de puntillas con ella entre los dientes.

Barry y Richard lo observaron por sendos minutos, alejarse por el pasillo de manera _irresistible_, hasta que desapareció por completo. Y fueron partícipes de uno de esos momentos donde la gente comienza a perder la fe en sí misma y en la humanidad.

-Si Jill y Chris no se hacen novios pronto, me pego un tiro – Dijo Richard.

-Te acompaño.

_Espero haberme moderado con las ocurrencias y las incoherencias en este capítulo. Como podrán darse cuenta, no me agrada mucho Carlos Oliveira y eso es lo maravilloso de los fics. Puedes tomarte ciertas libertades que te encantaría ver en tus juegos favoritos. En mi caso, no puedo resistir la tentación de hacer quedar mal a este sujeto, que me cayó mal tan pronto Jill lo encontró tirado en el restaurante o en la sala de prensa… En fin, sin ahondar mucho en asuntos personales; espero les haya gustado el capítulo, háganmelo saber y si no, gracias por leer._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Último capítulo del año 2012, particularmente, esto no lo convierte en un capítulo particular, aunque, como en cada actualización, se trabaja con mucho más esmero y cariño que la anterior. Es la única forma de que el trabajo valga la pena, aunque siempre se comenten equivocaciones._

_De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer. Pocos o muchos, siempre valdrá la pena que alguien se tome el tiempo de leer tus escritos._

Albert Wesker se encontraba sentado en el comedor, cenando mientras era acompañado por sus padres: Natasha y Alex Wesker. Como hijo único, nuestro antagonista de cabello rubio y gafas oscuras tenía el listón muy alto en cuanto a méritos se refería. La familia de Wesker, no planeaba tener más descendencia, y se lo hacían saber muy a menudo a su primogénito.

-Albert… - Interrumpió su madre con tono estoico. Una preciosa mujer de cabello tan rubio como su hijo y esposo. Largo y salvaje. No admitía listones ni moños de ningún tipo. Su piel era clara como la nieve, tanto que daba la impresión de parecer enferma y sus ojos de un color café tan intenso que parecían un profundo vacío sin fin. Delgada, Natasha Wesker era una mujer bastante delgada y escultural.

-Te escucho.

-Estarás consciente de la responsabilidad que recae sobre tus hombros, ¿Verdad?

-No lo considero prudente. – Interrumpió mirándola directamente, o eso era lo que ella creía, pues con esas gafas oscuras… - Como ya les he dicho antes, hay mejores prospectos que Excella Gionne para acompañarme a la tumba.

-¡Albert!

-Lo siento… Al altar.

-Tu madre y yo hemos sido muy claros al respecto, me parece – Reiteró Alexander Wesker, con una mirada fija y penetrante sobre su único hijo. Ojos verdes, frente amplia y piel lisa con un tono ligeramente tropical que le debía a su padre, un veterano de la guerra del pacífico – No hay familia más adecuada para mantener tan puro a un linaje como el nuestro, como lo son los Gionne o los Ashford.

-Creo que mi sangre ya es lo suficientemente pura. Y cualquiera que la reciba, será lo suficientemente afortunada como para mantener el árbol genealógico de su familia puro, por las próximas cien generaciones.

Progenitores se observaron tensos por unos escasos diez segundos, que Albert Wesker contó meticulosamente. Los conocía tan bien, que se había resignado desde el primer momento a convencerlos ahí, en la cena. Pero no así sus aspiraciones quedaban muertas. Él ya sabía qué hacer, tenía un plan, pues Albert Wesker a sus tiernos diecisiete, era un joven de nervios de acero, que no miraba hacia atrás y que tenía al mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano.

-Me retiro – Hizo una sarcástica reverencia delante de la mesa y se retiró triunfante; o al menos eso creía. La voz de Alexander le interrumpió el delicioso trayecto.

-La semana que viene te presentaremos ante la familia Gionne como el prometido de Excella. Por favor toma eso en cuenta a la hora de hacer planes con William o Hunk.

Wesker no ocultó su sonrisa, pero tampoco se la dejó ver a sus padres que permanecían renuentes a un "NO" por parte del rubio.

Salió al balcón. La azotea de su casa era la que tenía la mejor vista de toda Racoon City, eso le servía para relajarse. Sacó un cigarrillo. Wesker era de los que más criticaba esa funesta costumbre. La aborrecía a más no poder, pero si era para relajarse y sentirse el amo del mundo, entonces un buen Marlboro no le venía mal de vez en cuando.

-Espero que llegues pronto, Alexandra. De lo contrario, podría modificar mis planes ligeramente y quizás tú…

Pero no pudo completar la frase.

-Al final, no resultaste tan frío y calculador como creíste, Wesker.

El rubio ni se inmutó, continuó inhalando el humo tóxico de su cigarrillo y con la mirada bien fija en los edificios, en las montañas y en el horizonte, respondió:

-No creas que me siento menos que tú por ser lo que soy al lado tuyo. No pretendo cambiar mi forma de pensar, por un gili de chaqueta verde, como Redfield.

-¿Te parece gili mi chaqueta? – Repuso el muchacho de cabellos azabaches con una sonrisa despreocupada, tirando de la manga de su prenda de vestir – Espero que sea mentira. Es la que más abriga.

-¡JA! Por favor…

-Te engañas, Wesker.

-No – Respondió, Albert de manera cortante – Todo es parte de un plan. Si tú y tu toda infinita "sabiduría", no pueden comprenderlo, entonces no te molestes en venir acá a darme consejos.

-No me creas tan petulante, Albert. Solo me pareció apropiado hacerte razonar en lo obvio.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tutearme? ¿Y qué se supone que es lo obvio?

Wesker se había volteado para hacer esa pregunta queriendo dar la cara a su acompañante, pero aquel gesto fue en vano; él ya se encontraba a su lado. Apoyado del barandal, mientras buscaba prenderle fuego a otro cigarrillo.

-¿Consideras que no tengo ese permiso, Albert? ¿Consideras que alguien como yo no tiene el más mínimo derecho de llamarte por tu nombre?

Wesker se quedó en silencio. Sus fracciones, tan tiesas como su personalidad, reflejaron en la parsimonia de una respuesta obvia.

-Eso pensé… Cuando cruces esa puerta de regreso, no olvides llevarte contigo tu dignidad – Le señaló el pórtico de entrada a la terraza.

La puerta doble con ornamentos de roble de la terraza parecía clamarle a gritos que la abriera de par en par. Por un momento muy leve, a Wesker le invadió una sensación de sosiego y agradecimiento. Algo extraño. No quería aceptarlo, pero de alguna forma sentía que al menos debía darle las gracias.

Pero ya no estaba… Aquel chico, de cabello negro y chaqueta verde había literalmente desaparecido.

-¿Te lanzaste por el balcón, acaso? – Preguntó para sí mismo con ironía. Mientras observaba hacia abajo con una ligera sonrisa.

Observó la colilla de su extinto cigarro. Lo tiró al suelo y le pisó sin contemplación. Esperaba no tener que razonar de esa manera nunca más, aunque algo le decía, que volvería a ver a aquel sujeto al menos otra vez.

-Todavía tengo preguntas que hacerte, así que espero poder interrogarte algún otro día, nuevamente…

Chris, Barry, Leon y Billy; llevaban no menos de media hora en la plaza de mayores, charlando despreocupadamente y bromeando sobre lo mucho que solían tardar las mujeres haciendo cualquier cosa.

Les produjo gracia, en especial, la forma en la que trataron a Ada por ser la nueva del grupo. A la chica de orígenes orientales, la habían arrastrado a probarse miles de vestidos y a ver a Rebecca y a Jill probarse otros cientos más. Ella misma no podía negar que había reído varias veces y se había divertido, pero le parecía realmente increíble que pudiesen pasarse de tienda en tienda y no comprar absolutamente nada.

-¡Pruébate este, Ada! – Le gritaba Rebecca con entusiasmo - ¡De seguro a ti te queda de maravilla!

-Pero, Rebecca ese ya…

-¡Nada de eso! – Reclamó Jill - ¡Ada se probará esto! – Y comenzaban de nuevo. Helen y Claire sentían un poco de lástima por la chica de cabellos azabaches azulados. Sabían que la pasaba bien, pero no esperaban que Rebecca y Jill tratasen de hacérsela pasar "tan bien".

-Has estado más callada de lo habitual, Claire ¿No estarás en tus días?

-¡Helen!

-¡Ok, ok! Es solo que andas muy callada.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un bufido. Uno que Helen pensó, solo podía soltar cuando Ada no estuviera a su vista.

-Ella tiene tanto derecho como tú, Claire. Tú sabes que…

-Lo sé – Le interrumpió ella – Leon es mi mejor amigo, solo quiero lo mejor para él.

-¿No has pensado que puede que tú seas lo mejor para él?

-¿La mejor amiga? – Rio divertida.

Helen le acompañó. De alguna forma, Claire no perdía su particular sentido del humor, aún en situaciones que podían tumbar moralmente a cualquiera. Sabía que a la pelirroja no le hacía nada de gracia que hubiese sido el mismo Leon, el que propusiera invitar a Ada a ir al cine con ellos, pero a la vez, sabía que el gesto del muchacho de cabello castaño había sido digno de alguien de corazón puro. Que lo hizo porque le nació hacerlo. Y no podía recriminárselo, después de todo, jamás había visto a Ada hablar con alguien que no fuese el aspirante a oficial de policía.

-Deberías hablar con ella.

-¿Con Ada? – Intervino rápidamente Claire, con una exhalación – No creo que haga falta – Repuso pensativa – Rebecca y Jill ya se han ocupado lo suficiente de eso.

-Me refiero, a hablar de lo que sientes. Esto es tan difícil para ella como lo es para ti, o al menos eso creo… No es una mala persona, Claire.

-Lo sé…

-Por eso debes hablar con ella.

La pelirroja apuntó la mirada directamente hasta los vestidores. Vio a las tres chicas salir del mismo y a la oriental sonreír de manera sincera ante sus gestos de amabilidad y a la rápida acogida que le habían dado. Aquella imagen le pareció de lo más tierna y verosímil. Después de todo, Ada parecía haber salido de un limbo y esperaba de corazón no volver a entrar en el jamás.

Ya en la sala. Rebecca estaba con Billy y Helen con Barry; eso había quedado muy en claro desde el principio. Para el chico que quería entrar en la marina, la película fue toda una bendición. No solo era endemoniadamente buena, sino que a Rebecca le pareció lo más aterrador que había visto jamás. Estuvo aferrada a su cuello durante todo el filme y eso para el joven Coen, fue toda una bendición.

Barry y Helen eran más de la vieja escuela. Les gustaba mirar la película y luego discutirla. Ya tendrían tiempo para demostrarse afecto.

Por su parte, Jill y Chris trataban desesperadamente de no parecer muy descarados. La primera, no quería dar falsas especulaciones, pero tampoco quería que pensaran mal de ella. Después de todo tenía novio, así que no podía andar muy afectuosa con Chris. Aun cuando este la hubiese invitado al baile de otoño, y ella de muy buena gana hubiera aceptado ir con él.

Por eso, sus manos estaban entrelazadas detrás del asiento y no por delante. Donde nadie los podía ver.

Leon era el que quizás, la estaba pasando peor de todos _¿O mejor?,_ pues se encontraba en medio de dos hermosas chicas que se hallaban igual de aterrorizadas que él. Ada se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo y Claire al derecho. Vale decir, que a la señorita Redfield a pesar de haber visto ya el largometraje, este le parecía cada vez más aterrador. Y Leon volvía a sentir el suspenso al máximo. Aquel sexto sentido arácnido que a veces decía que tenía, se le activó de inmediato, y no dejó de escudriñar miradas a su alrededor con el fin de detectar algo sospechoso y proteger a sus amigos.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundido. Más que de costumbre. Tenía que admitir, que sus miradas de reojo tenían una doble intención y que la segunda de esas intenciones, era encontrarse de manera fortuita con el chico de cabellos azabaches que había logrado darle algo de lucidez. Estando ahí, tan sujeto al asiento de la sala de cine como lo estaba, le era difícil imaginar la bendita decisión que supuestamente había tomado.

Entonces la película hizo gala de una de sus partes más sangrientas y tanto la pelinegra como la pelirroja se agazaparon contra el castaño que abrió los ojos como platos; se sonrojó, claro está. Pero ahora más que nunca, sentía que aquella chica poseída por el demonio saldría de la pantalla y los devoraría.

-_No salgas, no salgas, no salgas. Por favor, no salgas…_

Finalmente la tortura terminó. Las parejas oficiales salieron de la sala sin problemas. Jill y Chris, no habían podido soltarse luego de la escena de la motosierra. Sus cuerpos temblorosos, emitían más vibraciones que un sillón de masajes y posiblemente, sus dedos entrelazados habían quedado atascados producto precisamente de esas vibraciones.

Por su parte, Leon había tenido que ir al baño. El grupo estaba bien concentrado en la plaza de mayores charlando y buscando recuperar el aliento. Después de ese día, empezarían a tomar en cuenta las propuestas de Rebecca, de ir a ver comedias románticas o películas animadas. Definitivamente, el sabor de boca de _Evil Dead_ había sido demasiado perturbador. Hasta habían pensado en la posibilidad de hacerles una estatua a Claire y Leon por atreverse a verla dos veces.

La misma pelirroja se encontraba tan divertida, burlándose de Jill y su hermano, que no se dio cuenta cuando Ada la llamó por el hombro, con una expresión que delataba pena y algo de temor.

¿Sería posible que Ada Wong, la chica de hielo, tuviese vergüenza de verla cara a cara? ¿A ella? ¿Por qué diablos no había traído su cámara consigo?

-¿Pudiéramos hablar?

-Por supuesto.

Se alejaron disimuladamente de la multitud en el momento apropiado. Todavía se encontraban pasando el trago de aquella experiencia. Claire esperaba que Leon, no pusiera en práctica su idea de comprar la película y mandarla por correo de manera anónima al club de cine del instituto, para que la transmitieran el auditorio la semana entrante.

-Ustedes son un grupo muy unido.

-Nos conocemos desde niños – Agregó Claire con una sonrisa nostálgica – No es para menos.

-Yo… Nunca he tenido nada parecido a lo que tienen ustedes.

-¡Oye! – Le llamó la atención Claire, con una sonrisa – Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿No?

Ada esbozó una sonrisa tan auténtica, que a Claire no le quedó de otra que imitarla.

-Yo… Siento un fuerte lazo de apego a Leon – Manifestó la oriental.

-Igual yo. Desde que tengo memoria, de hecho.

-Me pareció justo que lo supieras. Claire, no te guardo ningún rencor.

-Pero también sabes, que no tengo contemplado rendirme, ¿Cierto?

-Correcto.

Sus miradas no eran para nada tensas, más sin embargo, era evidente que ninguna de las dos sabía cómo proceder.

-Y como tus convicciones parecen muy arraigadas – Continuó Ada – No sé que hacer al respecto.

-Sería muy injusto que alguna de las dos ganara.

-Aún si decidieran abandonarlo por las buenas, perderían por default.

Claire no se sorprendió por la presencia de ese chico alto, que reposaba tranquilo, sentado en una mesa aledaña, mientras tomaba un refresco. Curiosamente, esa misma mesa tenía dos asientos disponibles que se vieron tentadas a ocupar. Ada, mucho más emocionada que la joven Redfield por aquella repentina manifestación, apresuró a decir.

-¿Cómo planeas pagar eso?

-Ese pregunta puede responderse, si y solo si te atreves a darle una probada.

Le ofreció el vaso extendiéndolo a través de la mesa con el brazo izquierdo. Ada cruzó miradas con Claire y ambas concluyeron con un gruñido, que era mejor no arriesgarse. El sujeto dejó exteriorizar una sonrisa de mofa. Ya tenía con que fastidiarlas más adelante.

-Iban bien muchachas.

-No podemos – Interrumpió Claire – Sería injusto para cualquiera de los tres.

-Una de las cosas más preciosas de esta vida, definitivamente es la amistad. Pocas veces, he visto manifestaciones tan reales y sinceras de emociones humanas, como la que existe entre dos personas que comparten sus emociones sin medir las consecuencias. Justo como ustedes dos lo están haciendo – El sorbete se paseaba en círculos por el vaso hueco con cubos de hielo y algunas gotas de lo que antes había sido un refresco – Sin embargo, uno no puede dejar de lado una decisión, cuando dos más, están involucrados. Privarse de ser feliz, es tan dañino como dar un paso al costado deliberadamente. Eso también trae sus consecuencias, muchachas.

-¿Y arriesgarnos no sería igual de peligroso?

-No creo que ninguno de nosotros sea capaz de predecir qué pasará de acá al final del año escolar. Yo solo sé – Dijo apuntando con el pitillo a Jill y Chris, ya mucho más tranquilos y relajados, pero eso sí, tan estrechados de manos como siempre – Que aquellos dos tendrán un desenlace. Puede ser bueno o puede ser malo, pero se han arriesgado, porque saben que está en juego su felicidad. No duden de su felicidad. Si en realidad se valoran la una a la otra, a la hora del desenlace sonreirán y seguirán tan hermanadas como siempre.

Las chicas rieron. Aquel muchacho de cabellos azabaches sabía porque.

-Pero si acabamos de conocernos – Excusó Claire.

-Y aun así están aquí, conmigo. No buscan mi apoyo, buscan su propio apoyo. Yo, solo soy el intermediario… eso creo.

Se puso de pie y sobre la mesa dejó lo que parecía ser una moneda con un número uno de ambos lados. Sin sello y sin caro.

-Todos los que están a nuestro alrededor, son más que solo ellos mismos, incluyéndolas a ustedes. Nadie está vacío, cuando se encuentra solo, ni completo, cuando está acompañado por una multitud de gente que lo aprecia y valora realmente. Son infinitos como las estrellas e igual de complejos. Y eso, queridas mías, es una cualidad.

-Daremos lo mejor de nosotras – Dijo Ada con un orgullo palpable, que ligaba muy bien con sus ojos verdes vidriosos – No nos rendiremos jamás. Compartiremos y batallaremos por igual.

-No olvidaremos – Completó Claire, con aire esperanzador – Que también tenemos el derecho de ser felices.

-El deber, Claire – Le corrigió sonriendo – El deber.

Tomó su chaqueta que descansaba sobre el espaldar de la silla y se fue caminando apacible, y aun cuando no podían verlo, las chicas sabían que él estaba sonriendo a sus espaldas. Les dio la impresión de que había llegado de manera muy distinta a como se estaba yendo, pero eso ya no importaba.

-¡Buf! – Dejó salir Ada, con cierto tono irónico – Otra vez olvidé preguntarle su nombre.

-A mí también me hubiese gustado saberlo.

Ambas voltearon a leer el nombre del establecimiento en el que estaban sentadas. Era la misma fuente de soda donde Ada y Leon, se dieron su primer beso. El mismo punto de reunión donde Claire y Leon, pasaban noches inolvidables añadiéndole cada día más amor a su amistad.

-¿Te gustaría tomar un refresco Ada?

-Me encantaría

_Bueno… Espero de corazón que les haya gustado. No dejen de comentar._

_¡Nos estamos leyendo! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Y como el anterior fue el último, este será el primero ¡Feliz año nuevo 2013! Chicas y chicos de Fanfiction, espero que cada día sea mejor que el anterior. Por mi parte, ya ha sido así. Poder seguir publicando, es suficiente para mí._

_Aquí les va, el siguiente capítulo._

Estaban en clase de matemáticas. Comenzaban a ver derivadas. Para una chica como Claire, eso era algo intrascendente, después de todo, sus intereses no estaban en el campo de la ciencia, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que fuese una erudita manejando esa clase de tópicos.

De todos modos, una chica como Ada, que ya había captado que una de las principales cualidades de su amiga y al mismo tiempo su rival, era precisamente la de ser una cerebrito; decidió, ni corta ni perezosa alzar la mano. Todo eso, la primera vez que el profesor preguntó: ¿Qué diablos es una derivada?

-Es la pendiente de una curva, Profesor.

-Punto para la Señorita Wong.

A Claire le parecía de lo más extraño. Primero, Ada era una excelente estudiante, pero jamás de los jamases intervenía en clases, y segundo, se supone que ella era la reina de las intervenciones. Nadie la igualaba, sus intervenciones eran perfectas.

-Ahora – Recapitulo Charles Birkin - ¿Alguien me puede decir cuál es la pendiente de esta función?

-La misma función exponencial, profesor.

-Punto para la Señorita Redfield. Ya puedo darme cuenta porque tenían tanta prisa en traerla con nosotros, Jovencita.

Claire suspiró con autosuficiencia y eso Ada lo notó. Leon se hallaba sentado en medio de ambas y por supuesto que las había felicitado. Craso error, eso solo alimentó las ansias de poder de sus amigas, lo que a la postre, liberó a un par de monstruos de tres cabezas que cada vez iría por más y más.

De pronto, el aula se transformó en un estar de un concurso de preguntas y respuestas. Con Claire y Ada en sus respectivos escaños. Mirándose fijamente, mientras una solitaria bola de ramas, paseaba por en medio de ambas y el profesor Birkin, que se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo transformado en un locutor de televisión y no en un profesor de matemáticas de preparatoria.

El resto de los alumnos, en las gradas, a excepción del pobre Leon, que no supo en que momento lo habían trasladado a la jaula que colgaba del techo y que tenía un membrete pegado a la cabeza, que rezaba: "Primer lugar"

-Ok… - Dijo el Profesor Birkin, mirando en muchas direcciones, no muy convencido - ¿La inversa de la función exponencial?

Ada se apresuró a apretar el típico botón rojo del escaño. Eso solo hizo que la caldera de vapor que era Claire, desbordara humo por las orejas, al mismo tiempo que miraba a la Wong, con un odio intenso.

-¿Señorita Wong?

-Logarítmica.

-Ok… Un punto para Ada, supongo.

El show continuó, con preguntas que se fueron extendiendo del campo matemático básico para bachillerato, hasta llegar a nivel de ingeniero.

-¿Las leyes que rigen el movimiento elíptico de los planetas es?

-Leyes de Kepler

-¿Si atravieso un plano con un cono obtengo?

-Una cónica.

-Aja… ¿Pero qué pasa si lo atravieso, paralelo a la base del cono?

-Obtenemos una circunferencia.

-¿Las integrales son?

-La sumatoria de áreas.

-A esa definición le faltó…

-… Son anti derivadas.

-¿Por qué el joven Kennedy está colgando del techo en una jaula?

-¡CÁLLESE Y SIGA PREGUNTANDO!

Birkin tragó en seco. Su hijo, William, sabía que él amaba enseñar. Que su pasión, era ver y aprender de sus propios alumnos, total, el día que ya no tuviera nada más que enseñarles, ese día se retiraría y esperaba a que no llegara pronto, más nunca se había planteado, que ser profesor de matemáticas pudiese llegar a resultar peligroso.

Le gustaba que Claire Redfield y Ada Wong tuviesen conocimientos tan superiores a los esperados, pero…

De pronto una hermosa edecán. Una mujer alta, de piel bronceada, labios llameantes y medidas exactas; llegó al estar donde se celebraba el concurso, portando una charola con un poco de agua y una escalera. Acomodó el pasamanos de forma tal, que llegar a la jaula de Leon fuese sencillo y luego depositó la charola con agua dentro. Aunque solo llevase diez minutos encerrado ahí, Leon se veía bastante desnutrido. Lo suficiente de hecho, como para arrojarse a la esquina donde estaba el plato con el suculento elixir y tomarlo como si se tratase de un perro pordiosero.

El celular del castaño sonó. Este lo tomó, ajeno al hecho de que afuera, una furibunda Ada calcinaba con su mira de rayos láser a la edecán, mientras que Claire, la remataba elevándola varios kilómetros en el aire - Traspasando el techo del salón, en el proceso - y dejándola caer cerca del Monte Kilimanjaro. Chris nunca pensó que su hermanita, pudiese tener cualidades para remplazar a un M-16.

-¿Diga?

-Leon – Era Rebecca - ¿Por qué estás tomando agua como si fueras un perro?

-Porque tomar como un humano común, corriente y decente, está pasado de moda.

-Te doy la razón, pero es mejor tomar agua como si fueras un reptil, es más elegante.

-No me vengas con tus frivolidades, Rebecca. Solo tienes envidia de mí, porque no puedes oler tu propio trasero.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Por qué tendría envidia de alguien así? ¡Yo puedo reptar por donde quiera!

-¿Puedes ver en blanco y negro?

-No… Pero puedo cambiar de piel. De hecho lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

Todos se alejaron en el acto, a excepción del grupo de amigos de Rebecca y Billy, que consideraba que el cambio de piel mensual de su novia, no solo era algo normal, sino también, _sexy_.

Nótese la cursiva en el último adjetivo.

-¡Diablos! – Exclamó Leon.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Me quedé atascado en la charola!

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Si no tiene huecos!

-¡Oh oh!...

-Oh no, Leon… No me digas que…

-No era una charola.

Para cuando entraron en razón de que aquello, era un retrete portátil y no una posadera para que el castaño de ojos verdes tomara agua, ya entre Claire y Ada, habían hecho lo que a los zombis les tomó tres juegos hacer: Destruir Racoon City en menos de cinco minutos.

Todos salieron del _staff_ corriendo. Chris y sus amigos, caminaban de lo más desinteresados. Conversaban y bromeaban, e ignoraban que el tamaño de la hermana de Chris y de la joven de cabellos azabaches azulados, era al menos, veinte veces el habitual y que el profesor Charles Birkin, ya no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¿No se nos olvida algo? – Preguntó Barry.

Mientras tanto, en el _staff _del concurso…

-¿Hola? ... ¡HOOOOOOLAAAAAAA! – Forever _Leon_ Alone.

-Capitán, tenemos las coordenadas del objetivo. Esperamos órdenes.

-Señor. El objetivo se traslada del punto A-13 al punto H-24.

-Justo lo que esperábamos…

Su visión era perfecta y sus posibilidades estaban más latentes que nunca. Tenía una misión, y les había prometido a su esposa e hijos, que volvería a casa triunfante. Tenía una familia bastante unida, que oraba por su bienestar cada vez que partía a librar una guerra, en algún lugar del planeta.

Por supuesto, él era el más preparado y capacitado para llevar a cabo una operación de ese estilo. A pesar de todo, sabía que aquello era algo más grande de lo que aparentaba ser. Sabía, muy a su pesar, que esta misión podía llegar a costarle la vida.

Y una de las cosas que le hacían creer fervientemente en eso, era el hecho de que su objetivo, tenía razones personales de sobra, para cargárselo a él y a todo su pelotón.

-Sargento… ¿Ya está lista la artillería?

-¡Lista y preparada para ser lanzada!

-Bien… - Sus ojos reflejaban una determinación inquebrantable y un fuerte sentido del deber. Sin importar que, ni como, cumpliría con su misión. Sería un estandarte de heroísmo para su familia y un símbolo de paz para su pueblo. Era ahora, o nunca – Contacta con el General Lamas.

¿General Lamas?

Las palomas adoptaron semblantes turbados. A ninguna le gustaba hablar del temible General Lamas. Mano derecha, acérrima de la sanguijuela mutante y amigo personal del director de campaña Némesis. Además de enemigo público número dos - El primero ya se lo deben de imaginar - del blanco al que pretendían atacar.

Con cierto temor en sus plumas, el Sargento Wasowski envío la señal hasta la cabina de mando principal, ubicado de manera bastante discreta en un punto ciego del instituto… Un búnker en la azotea.

En pocos segundos, reflejado en la inmensa pantalla de plasma, se pudo observar el rostro de un hombre viejo, pálido, con resaltantes ojeras producto del desgaste que significaba planear durante meses una misión como aquella. Sabía que el pueblo de las palomas de Racoon City y del mundo en general, dependía de esa misión.

-Camaradas, Compatriotas… ¡Palomas! Estamos aquí, con el fin de ponerle fin a los días oscuros. A las tardes nublosas y a las noches donde los autos son guardados bajo llave en un garaje… Este hombre – Y de pronto en la pantalla apareció el rostro de Albert Wesker, con una contracción y sentado en un excusado. Su mueca de disgusto, posiblemente debida a un ataque de diarrea repentino – Ha soslayado las necesidades de su pueblo y yo, que lo he visto y vigilado desde tiempos inmemoriales, no puedo concebir un mundo, donde este sujeto, no esté sepultado bajo escombros y escombros de organismos escatológicos… Palomas, es ahora o nunca. Lo tenemos servido en bandeja de plata ¿¡Qué es lo que somos!?

-¡PALOMAS CAGADORAS, PALOMAS CAGADORAS!

-¿CUÁL ES SU ESPECIALIDAD?

-¡CAGAR, CAGAR, CAGAR!

-¿A QUIEN HAREMOS PAGAR POR LOS MALTRATOS QUE HAN SUFRIDO DURANTE GENERACIONES NUESTROS HERMANOS COLUMBIDAES? – Familia de las palomas.

-¡WESKER, WESKER, WESKER!

-Bien – Lorenzo se secó una lágrima rebelde, con un pañuelo de seda en el que seguramente, no escatimó en gastos – Vayan y háganme sentir orgulloso. Capitán Wasowski, permiso para comenzar el ataque, concedido.

-¡Señor, Si señor!

Y entonces todo comenzó. Wesker, que hasta el momento, había estado muy distraído extrayendo un moco de su nariz, no se percató de los gritos de sus compañeros que corrían despavoridos por los pasillos. Él creía, que la mucosidad yacente en la punta de su dedo índice escondía secretos milenarios, como el origen de la vida, el secreto del universo o la receta de las hamburguesas de _Burguer King_, en cualquier caso, una cosa no quita la otra. Wesker se comió la mucosidad.

Ni hablemos de la cara de gusto que puso el rubio cuando pasó a través de sus glándulas gustativas.

-Objetivo divisado en la intercepción del As de picas con la Reina de corazones. Charlie, listo para bombardear.

-Romero, confirmación visual del objetivo. En posición para soltar el cargamento.

-Capitán… Es la hora.

-Qué Dios se apiade de nosotros… ¡Fuego!

Wesker empezó a ver su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos y reflejada en sus gafas oscuras, sin explicación previa. Luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la estúpida película que su club de fans; Compuesto por diez chicas, dos chicos, un perro, un gato, un lagarto y un oso marino, le había hecho tomando "prestado" material bibliográfico de su infancia y adolescencia. Con una colaboración espontánea del club de medios audiovisuales… Ok, no fue tan espontánea. El club de Wesker solo amenazó a sus familias con cortar su suministro de internet inalámbrica, amenaza bajo la cual, los pobres chicos del club no tuvieron otra elección.

Wesker apagó el reproductor portátil con furia y luego lo sintió. Se volteó al instante, pero no vio nada. Había sido como si alguien le hubiese dado un capirotazo y saliese corriendo. El rubio no se encontraba del mejor de los humores y esperaba que se tratara de una travesura aislada de uno de los chicos de primaria para con el más genial del último curso.

Pero luego lo sintió de nuevo, esta vez en su espalda. Cosa que lo extraño aún más, pues detrás de él, solo había una hilera de casilleros. Aún escéptico, Albert Wesker se dio la vuelta con cautela y lo que vio, no llamó en lo absoluto su atención. Todo parecía normal.

Pero los golpes comenzaron a venir por los lados y luego en diagonal. Uno se estampó contra sus gafas y otro fue a parar directamente en su cabello ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? El aludido volteaba en todas las direcciones y nada… No había nada.

Hasta que reparó en que eran los proyectiles que le arrojaban.

Paulatinamente y con cierto grado de temor, fue acercando una de sus manos al lugar de impacto. Lo palpó y se dio tiempo de sopesar las cosas, antes de darse de lleno y en la nariz, contra un muro de concreto sólido.

No tuvo que verlo para entrar en un terror profundo, siniestro. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Sin mediar en lo que dejaba a sus espaldas, emprendió la carrera derecho a la salida. Craso error, la artillería ya estaba esperándolo. Una fila de palomas, atravesaron el pasillo en formación de V, liberando una estela de paqueticos mohosos en el trayecto. Wesker se tapó la cabeza con un cuaderno y continuó. Había sobrevivido por los pelos a la artillería, pero todavía faltaba la caballería.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Las puertas de los pasillos se fueron abriendo una por una. Dejando libres a tantas palomas como estudiantes había en ese dichoso colegio. Wesker resbaló ahí mismo, contemplando la escena como si se tratara del escape de un gran enjambre de abejas asesinas.

El revoloteó se detuvo. La fase uno, de intimidar al objetivo había tenido éxito. Ahora, tocaba dejarle paso a la fase dos.

-¡Sin sobrevivientes!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

No tuvo tiempo ni de levantarse. En cuanto lo intentó, dos pichones lo jalaron del muelle de los pantalones, mientras otra docena le jalaba la camisa para elevarlo en el aire. El enjambre de palomas, fue abriendo paso al prisionero que finalmente fue depositado en lo que parecía ser, la habitación del conserje. Curiosamente, Rodrigo se encontraba ahí. Bebiendo café y viendo fútbol en su televisión de bolsillo, de lo más tranquilo.

El latino observó el pasillo por pura casualidad, ignorando al ejército de la familia Columbidae y al estudiante que tenían prisionero en su cubículo, que vale decir, no tenía más de cinco metros cuadrados de área.

-No limpiaré eso – Y siguió viendo el partido.

El enardecimiento inicial del ejército avícola, se detuvo. Una graciosa paloma de pelotón pasó en caminata india hasta los pies de Wesker y con una trompeta hecha de pistacho y maní, tocó la música de funeral, clásica de cuando se despide a un soldado caído en batalla.

Del umbral de la puerta apareció una sombra y junto con la sombra, un multitudinario saludo militar por parte de las palomas, que veían cumplidas sus aspiraciones y ya podían pensar en un futuro mejor.

-Los días oscuros acaban aquí y ahora.

Wesker lo reconoció. Lo reconoció al instante. Amordazado y castrado de todo tipo de libertad, se vio a sí mismo como un león enjaulado, o quizás en este caso, se sentía más como un ciervo encerrado en un círculo de leones. Ante el forcejeo inicial, sus gafas se cayeron y sus ojos cafés observaron con horror a su redentor.

-¿Quién caga a quién ahora, Albert?

Dicho esto, Lorenzo procedió en consecuencia a tomar una escalerilla de mano, subirla, bajarse los pantalones y comerse una cubeta de alitas de pollo.

Lo que vino cinco minutos después fue la materialización del horror mismo. La representación de todos los miedos. El cara a cara, ante el mayor de los temores.

Las palomas lograron su independencia. El Sargento Wasowski, fue convertido en un mártir de la revolución y Lorenzo Lamas fue proclamado como primer presidente no pichón, de las palomas americanas en la historia de su orgullosa nación.

¿Se preguntan qué pasó con Wesker?... Bueno, solo digamos que Rodrigo al menos, le hiso el favor de pasarle una cubeta y una esponja.

Chris venía saliendo del gimnasio, empapado en sudor y lleno de adrenalina. Definitivamente, adoraba esas horas extra que el profesor Krauser le hacía tomar por sus evidentes habilidades para el baloncesto. El azabache llegó a pensar en algún momento que podría tener algún futuro con el equipo local de los _Racoon Earthquakes_, y ese, era uno de esos momentos. En fin, Chris Redfield iba soñando despierto como casi siempre y sin darse cuenta, al doblar en una esquina, tropezó con alguien que venía caminando extremadamente deprisa lo que en consecuencia, significó tirarlo de espaldas contra el suelo marmoleado y no bastando con eso, aquella persona, aquella presencia, posó lo que sea que tuviera que se pudiera doblar, sobre sus partes. En aquel momento, el chico de diecisiete años, pensó que sería buena idea asegurar sus testículos.

Abrió los ojos como pudo, y cuando tuvo la suficiente claridad para discernir quién osaba intentar castrarlo en plena tarde, entró en razón de que era Jessica.

La presencia de la chica de cabello cobrizo esmaltado, no hizo que el azabache se sintiese mejor.

Violentamente, con la fuerza de sus impulsos, despejó el terreno apeándose a un costado como pudo. Curiosamente Jessica se quedó estática, como un árbol atravesado en el camino de un viajero. Chris estuvo a punto de preguntarle en voz alta que demonios le pasaba, ¿Por qué lo miraba como si un grano mutante le estuviese proliferando en la frente? ¿O por qué no le otorgaba un poco de espacio personal después de haber sido ella en gran parte la causante del accidente?

Finalmente se contuvo y logró articular:

-Lo siento, Jessica. Iba distraído.

-¿Todavía lo estás?

-¿Cómo?

-Todavía lo estás.

La chica de rasgos hindúes observó efímeramente por encima del hombro de Chris y sin mediar en consecuencias, lo tomó de la nuca y le clavó un zendo beso en los labios.

El chico, que en teoría debía de sentirse halagado, se encontró por el contrario indignado. La demostración de afecto de Jessica no le había hecho ninguna gracia. La apartó con brusquedad de su cara y sin razonar en la integridad física de la chica, se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas con rapidez.

Ella lo imitó. Lo observó lasciva, como quién ha hecho una travesura y se ha salido con la suya. A Chris le perturbó esa mirada, sobre todo porque creía que la observación de Jessica hacia su persona, demostraba más que una simple coquetería. Esa chica se traía algo entre manos.

Pero muy tarde descubrió, que no era él a quien Jessica miraba, sino a Jill.

Se volteó con el mayor de los pesares y su rostro no pudo reflejar mayor temor en aquel momento. Aquellos orbes grisáceos, ¡Eran tan bellos! Y él los estaba haciendo llorar.

-Jill, no es lo que pare…

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme más nunca, Christopher Redfield – Y dicho esto, se marchó corriendo.

Chris la siguió. En esos momentos, a Jessica le importaba mucho menos que un cacahuate. Iría detrás de la persona que amaba, dejando a la morena con su semblante victorioso, en una esquina que unía a cuatro diferentes pasillos. Uno de los cuales, le daba la entrada a Carlos Oliveira, que con una sonrisa no menos gratificante, envolvió a la chica Sherawat entre sus brazos y le dio un casto, pero profundo beso en la frente.

-Dos pájaros de un tiro, _madmoiselle_.

-Que sean tres.

Y ahí, a la vista de nadie depositaron todas sus normas de ética en un excusado y dejaron que el agua bajara por sí sola. Los besos apasionados y las manos descaradas que se paseaban por doquier, endoselaban la escena de lujuria y traición como quién tiene el mayor de los deseos. Pobres de Jill y Chris, corrompidos por las únicas dos personas, que decían quererlos a ellos, cuando en realidad, solo querían sus nombres.

_Bueno… espero haber abierto con el pie derecho el año 2013, y que sus ojos hayan disfrutado de su lectura. Cualquier percance, por favor, háganmelo saber. En fin… ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Este capítulo en lo particular, es uno de mis favoritos. Aunque todavía quedan muchos por delante, no puedo dejar de leerlo de vez en cuando. Creo que sí existe algo que demuestra que has hecho un buen trabajo, es que tú te conviertes en fan de lo que tú mismo has hecho. Supongo que será una marca registrada, para todos los que disfrutan haciendo lo que hacen._

_No los entretengo más. Con ustedes, el undécimo capítulo._

Chris abrió las puertas del instituto de par en par, sin mediar en las horas de historia que le faltaban por rellenar con el profesor Bertolucci o de ir a buscar a su hermana. En aquellos momentos, su mente era un torbellino de mares revueltos, y por todos lados podía ver el nombre de Jill Valentine atravesándole la cuenca de los ojos de un lado a otro.

Se encontraba en la intercepción de dos calles, buscando a la chica de cabellos castaños. Esperaba no llegar muy tarde para dar su explicación.

Y pensar en el valor que había tenido que acumular para poder invitarla al baile de otoño. Ahora el idiota de Carlos tendría el camino abierto y él… Sino pensaba en algo pronto, tendría que resignarse al sueño de ser piloto de la aviación e ir salvando el mundo por ahí; casado con una mujer a la que de seguro no amaría y que haría de su vida un poco más miserable por el poco afecto que él le demostraría. No sonaba como algo inherentemente malo, pero Chris simplemente no quería averiguar qué tan ambigua podía llegar a ser esa premonición.

Finalmente cruzó la calle, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, hasta que divisó el famoso parque de Racoon y su riachuelo con bancas a los costados. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Jill, para pasar el rato y meditar. A Chris le gustaba acompañarla. Hablaban de cualquier tipo de cosas y cuando no lo hacían, él podía apreciarla sonreírle a la nada y riéndose de anécdotas viejas que terminaban rememorando. Era un espectáculo para el azabache, un espectáculo que tendría su contraparte si no llegaba ahora mismo adonde ella estaba sentada.

La divisó finalmente, recostada con los brazos y las piernas muy juntas y la cabeza gacha. Estaba sentada en la misma banca de siempre. Sus deseos le imploraban a gritos que fuera hasta ella y que no le permitiese derramar una sola lágrima más.

Fue ahí cuando sintió una mano palmearle el hombro. Era una presencia insoslayable, e inquebrantable que le transmitió una paz que nunca antes creyó haber sentido. Una paz, solo comparada con la que debían de sentir aquellos que han dado por finalizada una tarea importante y que por fin pueden descansar.

Paulatinamente fue volteando el rostro y se encontró con la sonrisa de un chico alto, de cabello negro, suéter verde y brazos largos. Algo delgado, pensó Chris, pero eso era algo intransigente. Sentía unas ganas incorruptibles de escucharlo; y fue así como se sentó en la banca más próxima que tuvo, junto a aquel sujeto, del cual no conocía ni siquiera su nombre.

-¿Qué vas a decirle?

-Iba a disculparme – Contestó Chris con duda – A disculparme por lo que pasó. Ella tiene que saber que no fue mi intención, que yo…

-Las intenciones no importan, cuando el acto está hecho, amigo mío. Por eso debes escoger bien tus palabras. Y te lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿Qué _ibas_ a decirle?

Chris, privado de toda emoción, sintió sus esperanzas entrar en un limbo mientras sopesaba la respuesta. Era cierto, el daño ya estaba hecho. Quisiese o no, Jill lo observó en el momento y lugar equivocados aun en contra de su voluntad, debía darse el tiempo para razonar.

-Yo, no lo sé… Pensé que una disculpa bastaría. Somos mejores amigos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. Un mejor amigo actúa diferente, tengo entendido.

-Siempre hemos sido mejores amigos.

-Entonces debo resarcir mi percepción de amistad, Compañero Redfield. He de admitir que pensaba que los amigos, eran mucho menos de lo que veo entre ustedes dos y que entre dos personas que se hacen llamar amigos, los problemas fluyen y se resuelven por axioma. Como un lago que busca una vertiente hacia el mar abierto. No creí que los amigos, tuviesen que dar tantas explicaciones por cosas que ustedes consideran… Nimiedades.

Tenía razón. Chris no podía refutarle nada. Le había costado un mundo convencerse a sí mismo de poner la palabra "mejores amigos" en su boca, pero esta vez ya no podía. Era un hecho que Jill y Chris, no eran amigos convencionales. Eran eso a lo que la gente llama: Más que amigos.

-… Pero creo saber que las amistades, como la historia, son irreversibles y no pueden modificarse ni con el paso del tiempo ni con los acontecimientos. Todo aquello que sea más o menos que eso, puede alterarse.

-Jill para mí es más que una amistad.

-Entonces el que estés aquí, tiene un poco más de sentido, por lo que veo.

-¿Es el momento?

-¿Te refieres a….?

-Si debo hablar con ella.

Aquel sujeto le sonrió, y Chris dentro de sí deseó que cuando se fuera, no se olvidara de él. Que volviese alguna vez. Sabía, que a partir de ahora estaría más que dispuesto a recibirlo con una sonrisa ¿Y por qué no? Algún día le invitaría una hamburguesa, si llegaba a ser novio de Jill Valentine.

-Creo que el momento solo es, cuando sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Lo demás es preludio y consecuencia.

Entonces no era el momento. Aún si veía a una manada de Carlos Oliveira tratar de consolar a Jill con su particular estilo, que a Chris le parecía de lo más irritante, él tendría que esperar. Tenía que ser paciente, tenía que saber qué hacer. Solo de esa forma, sabría cuando era el momento.

Pensó que debía agradecerle. Ese sujeto, quién quiera que fuese, le había dicho más de todo lo que él sabía a sus jóvenes diecisiete años de existencia. Quería agradecerle, aun cuando creía que él no aceptaría sus agradecimientos.

Pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, ya no estaba; ni siquiera en los alrededores. Se había esfumado. Quién era y que se proponía, eran preguntas que Chris le haría en otra ocasión.

-¿Entonces?...

Leon se encontraba en medio de un camino con dos salidas y no sabía cuál de las dos debía tomar. El letrero frente a él, tenía entablilladas dos flechas que apuntaban en sentidos opuestos con los nombres de: Claire y Ada, respectivamente. Sentía una confabulación cósmica extraña entre esas dos. De pronto, le pareció que su brillante idea de presentarle a la oriental a sus amigos, había salido demasiado bien y ahora ella y Claire eran como uña y mugre. Las veía reír juntas y hablar de trivialidades más seguido de lo habitual y en más de una ocasión, el chico de cabellos castaños se vio envuelto en las bromas inocentes de las chicas que disimuladamente, competían por conquistar su corazón.

-No sé, mamá. No había pensado en invitar a nadie al baile de otoño – Mintió – Recuerda que es una celebración muy tonta, no tiene sentido. Un baile para celebrar el inició de clases…

-¡Pero a ti te encantaba! Siempre dabas gracias al Dios _Cthulhu_ por faltar a clases a causa del baile de graduación.

Punto a favor para la hermosa mujer de cabellos lacios color café que caían y culminaban en ondas alrededor de su pecho y sus ojos color miel. Con una cara ovalada de rasgos perfectos, que observaba a su hijo con un rostro de fascinación inmensa. Le gustaba ver a su primogénito pensar mucho en una respuesta; creía que eso lo hacía tomar las decisiones más sabias.

-¿Qué te parece esa chica, Ada Wong? El otro día te vi conversando con ella de lo más animado y por primera vez, me pareció ver a alguien digna de competirle a Claire.

-Claire no tiene competencia mamá, es mi amiga.

-¿¡Qué acaso Roberto Carlos les tiene lavado el cerebro a todos ustedes o qué!? – Exclama Bidden.

*_No creo que valga la pena aclararlo, pero recuerden que cuando hablo de Roberto Carlo, me refiero al cantante; no al futbolista. Aunque seguramente, ustedes pensaron lo mismo._

-Oye, Mike, ya es la tercera vez que te veo en mi casa, mientras estoy comiendo o hablo con mis padres – Intervino Leon – ¿Esto no es allanamiento de morada?

-Leon, Leon, Leon… ¿Sabes lo que pasó con el chico de cabello castaño que hacía muchas preguntas?

El aspirante a policía tragó en seco, ignorando el hecho de que su madre desesperada cogía el teléfono para llamar a las autoridades, pues ella no veía con ojos tan normales como su hijo, el hecho de que un completo extraño, se apareciese de la nada en su casa y hablara con Leon de la forma tan amena en que lo hacía.

-¿Se volvió muy sabio?...

-Más de lo que debía… A nadie le gustan los sabelotodos, Leon. Eso deberías saberlo, y si tienes planes en el futuro con este fic, te recomiendo que no hagas muchas preguntas, _¿Capische?_

Bidden chasqueó los dedos y desapareció dejando una estela de humo que se difuminó por todo el apartamento, espolvoreándose a través de las fosas nasales de Leon y su madre quienes tiraron medio cuerpo a través de la ventana, buscando aire limpio de forma desesperada.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó su madre con dificultad. Aún seguía expulsando las reminiscencia del gas tóxico de Michael Bidden, ¿Qué diablos había utilizado para desaparecer? ¿Gas pimienta? – Según el guión, ¿Con quién irás al baile de otoño?

Leon recordó de pronto aquel papel corroído y bastante feo, que Bidden le había dado al comienzo del fic. Estuvo a punto de botarlo en la primera papelera que había visto, pero los guardaespaldas del guionista lo amenazaron con limones y servilletas y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se vio disuadido a conservar aquella fea hoja que Michael hacía llamar guión.

Según la persona que lo había contratado para interpretarse a sí mismo en esta historia, era importante leer el guión, así no se encontraría con sorpresas desagradables en el transcurso del fic.

Abrió el armario y se fue adentrando, abriéndose paso a través de la selva de ropa que su madre se había encargado de acomodarle con el paso de los años. A Leon poco le importaba, después de todo, él solo hacía uso de menos del 10% de lo que había en ese armario.

Sin embargo, debía aceptar que podía esconder cualquier cosa, lo suficientemente bien como para querer que nadie lo consiguiese; incluyéndolo a él.

Luego de batallar con los mares de franelas, el pulpo de los pantalones sin planchar y las pirañas del mar de calzoncillos azules; Leon dio con lo que buscaba: La corroída y desdoblada hoja de papel o guión de _Resident Evil 2012-2013_

La ojeó rápidamente pasando de capítulo en capítulo, sin prestar atención a las palabras marcadas por el resaltador.

-A ver, a ver… Capítulo 11, capítulo 11… ¡Vaya, a Chris le saldrá un grano mutante en el capítulo 20! ¡Ah sí!... Capítulo 11, capítulo 11…

Pero cuando Leon llegó a la sección que contenía el dichoso capítulo y donde debía revelarse la identidad de la persona con la que asistiría al baile de otoño, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar. Gritar lo más fuerte que pudo, tomarse de los cabellos y dar varias vueltas en el suelo, mientras se chupaba el dedo en posición fetal.

Su madre, salió de entre la marejada de ropa como si se tratara de una víbora de mar, observando a su hijo hacer cosas muy propias de su edad, como berrear y refunfuñar. Le pareció de lo más tierno y pensó que podría consolarlo acariciándole el rostro con una hebra de cabello que controlaba mentalmente para no utilizar sus manos, que de seguro a esas alturas, ya se habían convertido en aletas.

-¿Qué dice, hijito?

-Voy… Voy a… Voy a ir con, con… ¡Oh, mamá! Es tan horrible. Fue como Bidden dijo que sería. Tan horripilante que no podría decirlo en este capítulo.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó con un dejo de sorpresa la señora Kennedy - ¿Y dice algo sobre mí?

-Dice que se te está quemando el pastel de melaza que dejaste en el horno y que por eso el apartamento está lleno de humo… ¿Incendiar el apartamento?... ¡MICHAEL BIDDEN!

-¿Estás enferma?

-Me temó que sí. Está bronquitis me alejará del instituto por unas semanas, y por recomendación del doctor, tampoco podré asistir al baile de otoño.

-Pero… Entonces, ¿Quién será mi acompañante?

-Barry…

-¡Ah, sí! Cierto, tú eres mi única pareja – Recordó con algo de gracia el pelirrojo – Bueno, creo que iré con mis amigos.

-Solo… No te lo tomes tan literal, y ven a visitarme las veces que puedas. No quiero estar aquí encerrada todo el día, escuchando las historias del tío Bob sobre las algas mutantes del mediterráneo que se comieron a la mitad de su pelotón.

-A mí me gusta. Sobre todo la parte donde el amigo de tu tío Bob, el Sr. Squirrell, perdió un ojo con la estrella de mar.

-Barry…

-Ok, nada de historias del tío Bob, entonces…

Helen le sonrió y en vista del buen comportamiento que su novio prometería tener con ella de ahora en adelante, le regaló un tierno beso en la mejilla que se prolongó por cada uno de los segundos de agonía que el pelirrojo pasaría sin su pareja.

¿No podía ser tan malo, verdad? Después de todo, estaría con Helen, cosa que él adoraba, pero en el baile todos estarían acompañados, inclusive sus amigos y no podía evitar pensar en un Barry Burton solo, rodeado por vasos y vasos, buscando ahogar su aburrimiento en ponche.

-Oye – Le llamó Helen – Si tanto te preocupa aburrirte, entonces puedes elegir no ir.

Pero Barry había entrado en su modo anti-parabólico. Nada lo sacaría de ese trance a menos de que se tratara de algo lo suficientemente loco o descabellado como para pasar un buen rato.

Y sabía bien con quién aplicarlo.

-¿Recuerdas la operación: Cambio de roles? – Preguntó con los dientes apretados y un rictus de sarcasmo.

-¡Oh no, Barry Burton! De todas las ideas que has podido tener, esa es la más estúpida e innecesaria que has concebido. Ni se te ocurra es una mala id…

Pero el pelirrojo consideró que los colores ya se estaban subiendo a la frente de su novia, a la que sepultó bajo kilos y kilos de esponjas frías para ayudar a bajar su temperatura, al tiempo que tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un número sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa confabulada.

-¿Hola? Sí, soy yo… Ajá. Precisamente por eso llamaba. Verás, mi novia está enferma y me pareció el momento apropiado para…

Cada palabra fue significado de náuseas para la pobre Helen que oía a su novio maquinar el plan más estúpido y sin sentido de toda la historia, para ir al baile de otoño y no aburrirse ¿Qué diablos podía tener esa estúpida fiesta para que Barry no quisiese perdérsela?

Cuando por fin pudo asomar su cabeza entre la montaña de esponjas y su novio había concluido la llamada telefónica, lo miró con ojos acusadores y de reproche. A veces se preguntaba, porque estaba tan enamorada de él, en primer lugar.

-Sabes que saldrá mal, cierto.

-No te preocupes – Le guiñó un ojo – Será como recorrer las Montañas Arklay con los ojos cerrados.

_Bueno, mis panitas de Fanfiction. Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Un poco más corto que los anteriores, aunque en mi opinión, es algo que no se llega a notar mucho. Ya saben, si les gustó, háganmelo saber, y si no, también… Bueno, si no les gustó, mejor pasen a otro fic =P_

_Que pasen buenas lecturas y nos estamos leyendo (Y)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Perdonen la hora. En fin, como siempre, aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia. Poco a poco, las cosas se van desarrollando y todo va tomando su curso. El drama puede intensificarse y las situaciones pueden volverse más hilarantes, pero la historia continua._

_Gracias a todos nuevamente, por su amable atención._

Después de la impresión inicial, Jill pensó que sería buena idea entrar en cuenta de en qué lugar estaba y de qué hora era. _Racoon City_ era una ciudad bastante tranquila y por lo general, no había problemas con dar uno que otro paseo nocturno. Pero estábamos en otoño y la chica de cabellos castaños no tenía una indumentaria adecuada para la ocasión.

De hecho, tampoco tenía al acompañante adecuado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Preciosa?

Aquella voz. Tan jovial e irritante. El solo recordarla era como ponerle un acetato rayado en el tambor del oído y girar el toca-discos una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Definitivamente, si Dios existía, no quería tener nada que ver con Jill Valentine. Últimamente, sus notas no eran las mejores y su rendimiento había estado muy condicionado por su estado de ánimo. Cosa que afectaba principalmente a los adolescentes… A veces odiaba ser adolescente.

-No es nada – Mintió. Se pasó la mano por la cara buscando eliminar esa lágrima que se le había escapado, con la mayor decencia que le quedaba – No te preocupes, puedes irte.

-No me pidas eso, Preciosa. Eres mi chica; no puedo verte llorar y luego pretender que no pasa nada, ¿Qué tipo de novio crees que soy?

A Jill aquello le empezaba a sonar bastante razonable. Y es que Carlos tenía razón. Le gustara o no, ella había accedido a ser su novia, a ser su pareja y eso le concedía ciertos privilegios, que ella por supuesto, no tenía pensado otorgarle. Sin embargo, necesitaba que alguien la escuchara, que supiera lo que pensaba y esa persona para bien o para mal, sería Carlos Oliveira. Mismo que curiosamente, la había encontrado en el lugar y momentos donde ella se encontraba más… Vulnerable.

-Saqué una mala nota en lengua… Y no me gusta sacar malas notas, me hace sentir inútil.

-Esa tonta de Ashcroft sabe tanto de lengua como yo de física nuclear, Muñeca. No le prestes atención. Para la próxima, solo utiliza mi acento.

-Si… Sigue soñando.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Nada, nada…

El viento poco a poco iba ganando terreno y tornándose más y más fuerte. Jill empezaba a sentir las fuertes ventiscas de otoño, golpear contra los recovecos de su piel desnuda y sus vellos contraerse en respuesta a las bajas temperaturas. Se maldijo internamente por no llevar un abrigo. Al no tener más remedio, se abrazó a sí misma.

Las cosas no mejoraron mucho para la castaña después de eso. Carlos prosiguió con la siguiente parte de su plan, y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de la hermosa chica, más endeble que un barco de papel en medio de una tormenta.

Lentamente y sin temor a equivocarse, Carlos se fue acercando. Poco a poco; Jill sin darse cuenta, terminó recostada contra el pecho de la única persona a la que jamás pensó concederle ese honor.

Sin embargo, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo. Tenía frío y caminar hasta su casa, con el semblante que tenía, no figuraba dentro de su lista de posibilidades. Además, a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que Chris no había acudido en su búsqueda.

-Él no vino a disculparse…

La respiración de Carlos llegó a un punto en el que sus suspiros se hacían palpables, pero eso a Jill no le importó. El latino tenía sus labios contra su frente y se tomó la molestia de saborear cada milímetro del rostro de la castaña de camino a su boca. Ella parecía un muñeco de trapo, sin voluntad ni sentimientos. Sumida en la más completa depresión. Después de todo, no fue capaz de abrirse con Carlos. A él jamás le importaría saber que pasaba con ella. Todo era con tal de aprovecharse de la situación.

-Chris no vino por mí…

-_… Porque tú no querías una disculpa._

Fue como un par de bofetadas, ¡PLAS, PLAS! Jill ni siquiera lo vio venir y el latino menos. Se quedó besando al aire, con los labios tan ensanchados que parecían el pico de una botella. Jill volteó en todas las direcciones; buscando el origen de aquella voz.

Pero no halló más que paz. Una paz relativa, pero al mismo tiempo omnipresente. Una paz que le dio otra perspectiva. Una paz que le hizo recordar sus ideales.

De pronto todo se volvió más nítido. No quería una disculpa, pero tampoco podía hacerse la indiferente. Esperaría a Chris, hasta que estuviera listo; le daría tiempo y cuando finalmente recuperara el valor que alguna vez tuvo, ella estaría ahí para escucharlo y volver a caer en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Carlos. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar… Pero no ahora.

El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos. Se quedó ahí, en la banca, con los labios extendidos, hasta que Lorenzo Lamas le colocó el pico de una paloma en el sitio donde debían ir los labios de Jill.

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Agradece que fue con el pico y no con el trasero, chico bonito.

Chris abrió la puerta de la casa con un aire renovado. Su madre sintió la energía que emanaba su hijo tan pronto lo vio cruzar el área de la cocina, en la que ella se encontraba preparando la cena. La saludó muy eufóricamente, como quién ha tenido la mejor de las ideas y no puede esperar a ponerla en marcha.

Tan emocionado estaba el chico de cabellos azabaches, que no incurrió en la presencia de su hermana, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la cocina.

-¿Tú sabes por qué tu hermano está...? ¿Tan excitado?

-No… Pero preguntando se llega a Roma, ¿Verdad?

La mujer le dedicó esa sonrisa tan contagiada de dulzura y amor, que la chica no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces, para dirigirse a la recámara de Chris. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano y solo iría a corroborarlo.

Cuan equivocada estaba. A veces las cosas, no son lo que parecen.

Tocó tres veces, no cuatro como usualmente acostumbraba hacer cuando se encontraba de frente a cualquier otra puerta. Pero… ¿Por qué tres y no cuatro? Fácil. Era un código de hermanos: Una vez era para pedir algo, dos veces para avisar algo y tres veces para hablar.

-Adelante…

Chris estaba tan ensimismado en su escritorio, con la lámpara de mesa abrillantando las puntas escarchadas con gotas de lluvia de su cabello desordenado. Su madre siempre insistía en peinárselo, y el chico de diecisiete años a veces se encontraba tentado a hacerlo, pero cuando Claire llegaba y le decía que a Jill le gustaban los chicos con el cabello desordenado, pues… solo digamos que el peine y Chris Redfield pasaban otra temporada larga sin volver a verse.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ahora no, Claire. Estoy ocupado.

-Bueno… Parece de ese tipo de cosas de las que no podré sacarte ni a patadas, así que no creo que te moleste si me siento a verte.

La chica de cabellos cobrizos tomó asiento en la desordenada cama de su hermano. Sus ojos azules se paseaban por la carta que escribía con esmero. Debía aceptar, que para ser un chico del estilo que era, Chris tenía una caligrafía bastante pulcra.

Pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para él. Después de la quinta misiva, el muchacho se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, observando con frustración la mesa de estudios cubierta por muñones de papel que solo le entorpecían la vista. Ahí fue cuando la pelirroja comprendió que era su momento de actuar.

-¿Sabes? No es necesario que te partas los sesos tratando de escribirle un libro de quinientas páginas a Jill.

El chico soltó un bufido y se volteó a verla de mala gana. Definitivamente, ni el peor de sus semblantes, desimanaría nunca a la menor de los Redfield.

-Entonces, Genio – Soltó lacónico - ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

La chica levantó el dedo índice queriendo hacerle saber, que lo mejor, era que el mismo lo viera en lugar de explicárselo. Chris no lo comprendió a la primera, como de costumbre. Su hermana rodó los ojos, se puso de pie y con un caminar pesado abrió la puerta del closet y se sumergió en las terribles mareas del océano atlántico de Chris… No, esperen, ese era el armario de su hermano; no el de Leon.

-Sabes, para ser chico, tienes tu cuarto muy… Ordenado.

-Excepto por mi cama – Inquirió él – Eso se lo debo a Nemy. Siempre que llego, está saltando sobre ella. Le he dicho varias veces que no lo haga, pero no me hace caso.

-Debes hablar con Lorenzo Lamas. A él siempre le hace caso – Sugirió, mientras seguía buscando.

Cuando finalmente consiguió lo que con decisión, se había propuesto a mostrarle a su hermano, exclamó un rotundo _¡Ajá!_ Y acto seguido, un baúl, de un tamaño poco despreciable, se paseaba por el suelo alfombrado de la habitación de Chris Redfield, por una Claire que hacía lo que podía para trasladar el pesado objeto de uso personal, sin dejar sus huesos regados por el camino.

-¡Dios! Has hecho tu trabajo, ¿No?

-No le voy a llevar el baúl a la fiesta de otoño, Claire…

-Lo sé, tarado. Eso no es necesario. Ella lo verá cuando sean novios, y eso será tu sentencia… ¡Qué digo! Tu acto formal de compromiso con Jill Valentine.

-¡JA-JA! Cuida bien tu armario. Sería una lástima que alguien con habilidades ninja, se entrometiera en él y descubriera una cajita de madera, celosamente resguardada detrás de unos tenis y un balón de fútbol, que por cierto es mío – La aludida rio ante la mirada acusadora de su hermano – que contiene información valiosa de Leon S. Kennedy.

-Información… ¿Información valiosa? – Tragó en seco.

-¡Oh sí!... O más bien debería decir, ¿Códigos de guerra? Se nota que las mañas son de familia, hermanita, y si bien, tú eres una perfeccionista en todo menos arreglar tu habitación, si puedo jurar que he visto el dichoso objeto alguna vez, cuando nuestra madre me encomienda a mí esa tarea. Así que…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas, Christopher Redfield.

-¿Cómo vas a obligarme, Claire?

-Barry es un chico grande y fuerte - Dijo, mientras hacía ademanes con los brazos y el rostro para intentar imitar al pelirrojo – A él no le molestará ayudarme con esta pequeña carga. Su casa queda cerca, y la de Jill se encuentra a tan solo dos cuadras más allá de la suya.

-Te odio.

-El amor es mutuo, hermanito.

Después de las tiernas declaraciones de amor fraternal, se dedicaron a mirar el cofre. No era tan grande como Claire y Chris decían que era. El baúl no sería más alto que un par de cajas de zapatos puestas la una sobre la otra. Lo que si cabía destacar, era su ancho.

-¿Con qué cosas me encontraré cuando lo abra, Chris?

-Será mejor que yo te lo enseñe. Hazte a un lado.

Le cedió espacio al azabache para que pudiera abrir el baúl desde la cama. La tapa se reclinó hacia atrás sin reproducir el menor de los ruidos. A Claire le pareció curioso; artefactos como esos, por lo general suelen rechinar bastante por el poco uso que se les da, pero al parecer, Chris mantenía un estricto cuidado sobre él, impidiendo que las bisagras se oxidaran.

El polvo tampoco fue problema, de hecho, la pelirroja podía jurar que el baúl desprendía un olor agradable. Inclusive, era simpático a la vista. Cartas blancas dentro de sobres, colocadas en una esquina, quién sabe con cuantas palabras hermosas contenidas en ellas. Tarjetas de millones de colores en otro costado, con dibujos que solo Chris y algunos afortunados podrían esgrimir sin pecar de sufrir del pulso de un niño de primer grado. Pero lo mejor, era lo que estaba en el medio.

-Chris… Es hermoso.

La chica tomó entre sus manos el vestido, y automáticamente, por su mente pasaron muchas preguntas: ¿Cómo Chris, había averiguado la talla de Jill? ¿O cuánto le habría costado? Acompañado de esa vino otra pregunta mucho más lógica, que rezaba: ¿De dónde habrá sacado el dinero, Chris?

-Las horas extras con el profesor Krauser… - Apuntó la pelirroja.

-Me prometió una pequeña remuneración, en lugar de créditos adicionales, si lo ayudaba con el papeleo del equipo de baloncesto – Respondió Chris.

-Pero, ¿Eso no va en contra de las normas?

-No, si son actividades extracurriculares.

Claire estaba sorprendida. Ahí fue cuando se convenció, de que su hermano no estaba encaprichado por la chica de cabellos castaños, su mejor amiga. Era un hecho que la amaba. No podía ser de otra manera.

-Es perfecto, Chris.

-No, no lo es – Acto seguido cerró el baúl.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-¿No estás viendo? Es un vestido. No es como llevar un dije y ponérselo en el cuello antes de comenzar a bailar una rola lenta y apasionada – Dijo con un tono de voz sarcástico, que hizo que su hermana emulara una mueca graciosa - Esto requiere mucho tiempo de anticipación, sobre todo si se trata de una chica.

-No lo creo – Respondió de una vez la pelirroja.

En manos de la chica prodigio, podían surgir ideas bastante interesantes que su hermano y amigos siempre estarían dispuestos a escuchar. Cada una más ocurrente que la anterior, por lo que Chris ya sabía que esperarse.

Volvió a posar el vestido ante sí, sin poder evitar sentirse emocionada. Definitivamente, Jill era una chica bastante afortunada.

-Espérame aquí.

Como alma que persigue el diablo, puso rumbo hasta su habitación. Llegó a su escritorio, apartó los cientos de portarretratos y pegatinas vencidas que tenía acumulados en varios rincones de la mesa y tomó la videocámara. La observó, le sonrió, y dando saltitos de alegría volvió a la recámara de Chris. En el pórtico del cuarto, se detuvo para observar con detenimiento los gestos de su hermano.

Minucioso, paseaba la vista con la yema de sus dedos sobre el vestido y los detalles del mismo. Era de color azul, el favorito de Jill, quién curiosamente solo tenía vestidos de colores chillones que ella odiaba. Uno de ellos, regalo de Carlos.

Claire sabía, que ella lo utilizaba porque un vestido es un vestido, y el gusto no escatima el precio. Por más estrafalario que le pudiera parecer la prenda, ella debía usarlo. A menos de que apareciese algo mejor, de última hora.

-Tú… Me habías dicho, que ella evitaba ir a fiestas de este tipo para no verse con los vestidos que tenía. Ya sabes, el que más le gustaba estaba viejo y el otro que tiene, se lo regaló Carlos. Por eso, no han querido comprarle uno nuevo. Por eso, pensé, que este podría venirle de maravilla y sería genial que lo usara, porque combina con ella en todos los aspectos… y pasé un rato bastante incómodo con la mirada de aquellas mujeres en la tienda. Ya no puedo pasar al lado de esa tienda sin una gorra puesta, o con la sudadera a tope, o…

-Ya capté el mensaje – Asintió Claire.

-Pero no pensé en cuando debía dárselo, y por eso, dudo que el baile sea el mejor de los momentos.

-Eso lo sabremos, después de que ella vea lo que haremos con esto – Dijo, señalando la cámara.

-¿Qué planeas exactamente?

-Bueno, hermano… Si una imagen dice más que mil palabras, entonces imagínate cuanto no diremos con un vídeo.

Rebecca, Ada, Barry, Billy y Leon estaban reunidos en la mesa redonda, ubicada en la sala, perteneciente a la casa del último. Discutiendo diversos tópicos. La mayoría, temas sin importancia, como la utilidad de la mayonesa en la fabricación de suelas para zapatos o la transición de prendas hechas con piel de animales a piel hecha con motas de polvo.

-Rebecca, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas motas se requerirían para fabricar un solo abrigo? – Dijo Barry.

-¿Prefieres ver sufrir a un pobre animal, en lugar de saciar tu hambre egoísta-estilista con un poco de material de desecho? – Manifestó Ada. Queriendo apoyar a Rebecca, que le sonrió con benevolencia.

-De hecho, el polvo no es material de desecho. Son las reminiscencias que sobran de…

-Cállate, Leon.

-De acuerdo.

Y ahí estaban, discutiendo como siempre. Por lo general, a esas reuniones también asistían Jill y los hermanos Redfield, pero por alguna razón, se encontraban muy ocupados con sus propios asuntos como para poder acompañarlos.

-Esos dos deben estar en sus días – Pensó Billy – Y Claire puede estar en cualquiera de los dos sitios. Si tuviera una gemela, no me cabría duda de que una estaría con Jill y la otra con Chris.

-Si hasta el sol de hoy no me hemos conseguido que superen sus barreras y se acepten como lo que realmente son, entonces dudo que podamos hacerlo ahora – Sopesó Rebecca.

-Y de todos modos, ¿De qué serviría? – Sugirió Leon - Cada vez que esos dos dan un paso al frente, algo pasa y se devuelven dos hacia atrás. Podrían estar el uno frente al otro y pasar siglos, sin que nada cambie. Siempre igual.

-No podemos hablar por ellos. No les hemos dado el empuje necesario – Reprochó Ada, con desgano.

-Esto no depende de nosotros – Afirmó Rebecca – Si Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield no quieren ver lo evidente, entonces hay que dejar que ellos solos se den cuenta.

-Eso sería lo ideal – Dijo otra voz, que a Ada y Leon se les hizo familiar. Al momento de reconocerla, sus sonrisas se ensancharon y muy atentos, se dispusieron a dejar de intervenir para poder oír – Pero hasta los leones necesitan un incentivo para alimentarse.

-Jill y Chris han sido así desde los comienzos. Y en algún momento, llegamos a creer, como ahora, que serían así hasta el final – Respondió Billy.

-Como sus amigos, nos hemos tomado la libertad de observarlos cuando ellos no se dan cuenta y no hay que ser muy sabios para notar, que el primer paso siempre es difícil de dar – Reflexionó Barry.

-Emotiva definición, muchachos. Ustedes son un grupo bastante numeroso. Inclusive en ausencia de sus amigos – Respondió aquel muchacho, de cabellos negros, chaqueta verde y una estatura que rondaba el metro con ochenta centímetros – Por eso, no es de extrañar, que cuando un conjunto lo suficientemente grande tiene una idea y se aferra a ella, creyéndola cierta, todos se engañen sin darse cuenta.

-¿Quieres decir, que hemos estado equivocados sobre Jill y Chris? Te lo juro – Enfatizó Leon – Esos dos están enamorados.

-Creo que ustedes no hablaban de eso… Hasta donde sé, el primer paso siempre es difícil de dar. Por eso les pregunto: Si Jill y Chris estuvieran aprendiendo a pasear en una bicicleta sin ruedas de apoyo, y solo estuviera uno de ustedes presente: ¿A quién ayudarían, a Jill o a Chris?

Silencio unánime.

-Nadie responde, esa es la respuesta esperada, más no la correcta… El incentivo, no siempre es necesario. De hecho, no es obligatorio. El universo entero no obra por un pensamiento abstracto de karma. Obra por naturaleza. Ustedes son amigos de Jill y Chris, y en la naturaleza de un amigo, está ayudar a otro amigo.

Escuchándolo, no pudieron evitar pensar que tan tontos habían sido, al pensar siquiera por un instante en dejar a aquellos dos a su suerte. Sin mediar en el hecho de que en el trayecto, podrían fracturar el grupo.

-Creo que Barry – Dijo, posicionando una mano sobre el hombro del aludido – Tenía algo que decirles. Dudo mucho, que no sea algo interesante.

El pelirrojo se hinchó en orgullo y dejó escapar una sonrisa. Escuchó el sutil gesto de algarabía de su desconocido acompañante a sus espaldas, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para estrecharle la mano y sugerirle que algún día se tomaran una cerveza… Ya no estaba, se había ido.

Y a nadie le había parecido raro. Era como… Algo natural. No se explica, simplemente sucede y ya.

-¿Qué tenías que contarnos, Barry?

_Técnicamente, esta actualización se dio un día miércoles y no un martes, como es lo habitual. De todas formas, eso no ha de influir en lo absoluto en la composición del capítulo y mucho menos en la intención del mismo, que es entretener._

_Siendo así, espero haberlos entretenido, una vez más, esperando que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo cuando lo escribí._

_Saludos, ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Buenas noches, amables lectores de Fanfiction! Otro capítulo más, esta vez el número trece. Del martes, a este sábado, me ha parecido que ha pasado mucho más tiempo del que realmente ha transcurrido. Me sentí tentado a actualizar antes, si les soy sincero, pero bueno, ya estamos aquí, y ya no hay marcha atrás. El show debe continuar_

-Mi hijo no está interesado en su oferta, Señor.

-Podría jurar, que Albert Wesker siempre ha tenido intenciones de estudiar con nosotros – Reafirmó el hombre al otro lado de la línea – Si mal no me equivoco, su hijo está próximo a cumplir los dieciocho años; a partir de ese momento, nos dedicaremos a hablar directamente con él y no con usted.

-Con todo el respeto, Señor, usted podrá ser el rector de _Georgetown_, pero – Y Alex Wesker tenía muy en claro cuando enfatizar sus famosos "peros". Él sabía, que eso le daba poder, le daba autoridad; y eran el preámbulo de su gran contra remate – Una persona como hijo, no sobrevivirá un solo día en su casa de estudios sin la ayuda económica necesaria. Ayuda que solo podemos brindarle nosotros y otras pocas familias en _Racoon City_, que también están interesadas en él… Así que, a menos de que tenga mejores planes para Albert en el futuro, le sugiero que deje de tratar de ponerse en contacto con él – Viró la cabeza hasta donde se encontraba su único hijo. Solo Dios sabe con qué ojos lo miraba detrás de esas inmisericordes gafas oscuras, al momento de escuchar esas lapidarias palabras – Hablaremos personalmente con Albert. Buen día.

Sin ton ni son, colgó. Aquello para Wesker, fue como una estocada al corazón. Ver a su padre pasar de lado, dándole a entender que no discutiría más de ese asunto con él. Listo, era su última carta y la había malgastado. Ahora podía dedicarse a fundirse en el averno con algunas de las niñas ricas de Excella o Alexia…

-No… - Exclamó, Wesker. Su puño enarbolando un gesto de poca honra a espaldas de su padre, delataba todo lo que pasaba por la mente del joven rubio de gafas oscuras – Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero… Yo soy único en mi tipo, y no dejaré que nada, ni nadie, se interpongan en mi camino.

Al pasar de los años, la inteligencia de Wesker y su amigo William Birkin, no había pasado desapercibida para nadie. Sabía que puestos de trabajo, no le iban a faltar, y según tenía entendido, el dueño del instituto, Ozwell E. Spencer, tenía planes de inaugurar una compañía farmacéutica y requeriría científicos. Jóvenes y llenos de hambre. Ese sería un puesto perfecto para los dos, que cumplían con los requisitos exactos, que Spencer buscaba.

Para su suerte, su brillantez les había dotado de amigos importantes, entre los cuales se encontraba el mismísimo Spencer. Si podía mover unos cables por aquí y por allá, terminaría en _Georgetown_, con el viejo de Ozwell pagando todos sus estudios y sus padres arrancándose los cabellos.

No podía esperar a ver la cara de arpías en celo, que pondrían Excella y Alexia, cuando se enterarán.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Aquellas dos eran buenos prospectos para Albert en toda la extensión de la palabra. Inteligentes, adineradas y de buen gusto, ¿Por qué no se fijaría en ellas? Tenían más de lo que Alexandra podía ofrecerle, pero por alguna razón, Wesker veía las cosas como Birkin…

A él le importaba lo que pensaran las personas.

Y en ese sentido, Excella y Alexia eran como un par de robots; capaces de hablar contigo por horas y horas sobre un monólogo aburrido que incluía: Cuentas con trasfondos en las Islas Caimán, chismes de lo que ellas y sus familias denominaban la plebe y ciencia. En los únicos diez minutos en que las chicas mimadas de las familias Travis y Ashford, se dedicaban a abrir sus bocas para hablar de hechos científicos, era que Wesker se dignaba a prestarles atención. De resto, ellas no tenían nada que a él le interesase.

Obvio, el dinero era muy importante, pero para él, solo se trataba de un medio para conseguir lo que realmente quería: El poder absoluto.

Poder que por alguna razón en particular, solo pensaba en compartir con un puñado de gente. Personas a las que podía contar con los dedos de una mano.

Personas entre las cuales no estaban involucradas, ni Chris Redfield ni compañía. De hecho, esperaba que los años pasaran rápido. Le gustaba la visión del mayor de los Redfield, trabajando en un bar de mala muerte para pagar sus estúpidas deudas de arrendamiento, mientras él, era un investigador prominente y exitoso. Él y William. Aunque él y Alexandra, le gustaba más.

Así que, cuando estuvo seguro de que su padre ya se había marchado, tomó el teléfono y marcó los números que ya se había aprendido de memoria. Ozwell E. Spencer, era un sujeto de mediana edad, en la cúspide de su éxito, aunque al mismo no le molestaba tener que escalar unas cuantas montañas más. Por lo tanto, Wesker sabía que para convencer a una persona de su poder, debía emplear las palabras adecuadas. Palabras, que solo saldrían de la boca de una mente privilegiada, como la suya.

-Buen día, se comunica con el despacho de Ozwell E. Spencer, ¿A quién tengo el placer de atender?

-Hola, mi nombre es Morgan Freeman.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – La mujer del otro lado del teléfono, había gritado tan fuerte, que Wesker tuvo que alejarse el auricular de la oreja para evitar romperse un tímpano. Creyó escuchar el sonido de algo metálico impactando contra un objeto de madera, quizás en su algarabía, la secretaría había dejado caer alguna balanza o algo por el estilo – Señor Freeman, es un placer poder hablar con usted.

-Sí, este…

-Soy una gran admiradora de sus películas y de los documentales que tienen suficiente dinero para contratarlo a usted como su narrador. No le voy a mentir, soy como el resto de las personas y no presto atención a un pepino de lo que dice, pero he de admitir que su voz es verdaderamente cautivadora.

-Se lo agradezco, pero yo…

-Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, se oye mucho más joven en persona. Dígame, Señor Freeman, ¿Se rejuveneció las cuerdas bucales o solo le pasaron un cepillo por el esófago?

-¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON OZWELL, SI ES TAN AMABLE!

Silencio… Sí, definitivamente la secretaria se había pasado un poco.

-…

-¿Hola?

-¿Firmaría mis bubis, mientras me lee un cuento de Harry Potter?

-¡Oh, por favor! – Cuelga el teléfono.

Bueno, quizás no iba a ser tan sencillo como solo marcar un número telefónico, pero al menos ya sabía lo que NO debía hacer, si quería entrar en contacto con Spencer para que le pagara una beca.

-El baile de otoño…

Wesker sabía, que Spencer siempre iba al baile de otoño acompañado por la Señorita _Racoon_ que era elegida ese mismo año. Los de quinto hacían un coro para alabarlo, mientras las chicas del mismo grado se arremolinaban en torno a la mesa de ponches para difamar el nombre del propietario del instituto. El caso era, que Spencer estaría allí y sería su oportunidad perfecta para entablar una conversación de altura con él.

Lo mejor de todo, es que no tendría que fingir ser Morgan Freeman.

El único inconveniente era uno: No tenía pareja, y sin pareja, no podías ir al baile de otoño.

Annette iría con William, eso era seguro, por lo tanto, no podrían confabularse como en otras ocasiones. No… Esta vez, se vería en la necesidad de hacer algo sucio. Algo de lo que verdaderamente se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, pero ¡Hey! El fin, justifica los medios, ¿No es así?

Así que bien resuelto, volvió a tomar el teléfono y sin pensarlo dos veces, tecleó los números que daban con el dispositivo telefónico de la familia Ashford.

-Buenas…

-Con Alfred, por favor…

-¿Entonces?... La Señorita: "Amo a Chris Redfield, pero no tengo ni un ápice de gracia para decírselo", ¿Aceptó ir contigo?

-Velo por ti misma.

Jessica y Carlos no era tan estúpidos a la hora de reunirse. Tenían sus métodos, y en lugar de verse las caras personalmente – Aunque no desaprovechaban la oportunidad – Preferían hablar por teléfono. Después de todo, ¿Quién pensaría que entre ellos dos, pudiese haber algo?

Jessica tomaba el té de menta, apoyada sobre el alféizar de su ventana con vista al parque, mientras Carlos tecleaba a palma viva en su computadora, que se encontraba en un estudio tan grande como el departamento de Richard Aiken, pensamiento que al latino le produjo cierta gracia, aunque evitó exteriorizarla. No quería tener que darle explicaciones a Jessica, ni que esta le soltara un discurso acerca de lo raro que se veía un chico, cuando este se reía solo.

Un sonido polifónico alarmó los oídos de la chica morena, que se acercó a gatas hasta su computadora portátil, ubicada en el centro de su cama acolchada con sábanas de tela suave hecha con satén. Movió el ratón por aquí y por allá, y dio con lo que estaba buscando, era un mensaje, de la mismísima Jill Valentine. Corto y conciso, en el que básicamente le decía que iría con Carlos al baile y además le contaría algo muy importante. Jessica soltó un bufido de pena y luego acercó el teléfono a su oreja, lista para despilfarrar algunas atrocidades contra la castaña y hablar otra media hora de lo bien que había salido su plan para conquistar a Chris Redfield.

-Ya la tienes, Oliveira.

-Ya ves, Jessica. Todo lo que se necesita para tener a cualquier chica a tu merced, es un poco de paciencia y buen gusto. Aunque debo aceptar, que sin tu ayuda para sacar a Redfield del camino, no hubiera sido posible que este mensaje llegara a mi bandeja de entrada.

-Me halagas y al mismo tiempo me decepcionas, Carlos. ¿Cómo es posible que la novia de un chico, prefiera ir con su amigo, antes que con su propio novio? ¡Ups! Lo olvidaba, ella técnicamente no es tu novia. Ni siquiera has logrado cogerla de la mano.

-El viernes acabará eso, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Bueno, Carlos, solo espero que por el bien de nuestro acuerdo así sea. Ya sabes. Valentine, acapara casi toda la atención de Chris y a menos de que Bidden abra una compuerta para dejarme caer a un pozo lleno de cocodrilos, ese estúpido de cabello negro no pone un ojo sobre mi persona.

-Al menos yo puedo decir algo de Jill. Tú tuviste que incapacitar literalmente a Redfield para obtener algo de él.

Una interferencia sin importancia hizo un eco mínimo en la conversación, pero al poco esta se restableció. Jessica y Carlos continuaron soltando ínfulas de superioridad de cara a lo que debía ser el acto que coronaría su maquiavélico plan. Más sin embargo, había algo que no habían tomado en cuenta, algo importante…

Que Lorenzo Lamas, tenía un ejército de palomas, que la Sanguijuela mutante estaba ganando seguidores de cara a los comicios y que era gran amiga de Jill y Chris y que Nemy, podía oír conversaciones a kilómetros de distancia y luego chismearlas con su particular código del habla, con sus dos mejores amigos.

Iba a ser un baile particular, de eso no cabía duda.

Claire y Ada charlaban amenamente, mientras compartían un tiempo de caridad juntas en una de las bancas cercanas al estadio de fútbol americano del instituto. A los alumnos, en general, les agradaba acudir a ese lugar para poder ver practicar al equipo que pronto abriría su temporada. Ada tenía un interés extra con el dichoso deporte, pues su hermano, era el Mariscal de Campo del equipo de la ciudad Los _Racoon Braves_.

-Sabes – Llamó su atención Claire – Los mapaches enojados es un nombre poco amenazante. Podrían llamarse los mapaches borrachos o los mapaches drogadictos y la gente los tomaría tan enserio, como los toman ahora.

-Tienes algo de razón – Espetó Ada – Pero al menos es mejor que el nombre del equipo de Miami ¿Los Delfines? ¿Qué tan amenazante puede ser un equipo con el logotipo de un cetáceo con casco?

-¡No te metas con los animales con casco! ¿Nunca has visto las películas de Buddy, el súper perro?

-¿Esas películas? El ornitorrinco de _Phineas y Ferb_, hace más cosas que él.

-Amén, hermana.

Chocaron las cinco sin mirarse a las caras, pero eso no hacía falta. Los lazos que estaban estrechando – Como cierta personita de chaqueta verde, les había dicho hace unos cuantos días – Estaba haciendo de su amistad, algo omnisciente. Podían sentir que confiarían en la otra pasase lo que pasase.

Incluyendo los temas que tenían que ver con cierto chico, aspirante a oficial de policía.

-Y… ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de otoño? – Preguntó Claire.

-Pues, no en realidad. Después de nuestro "pacto" – Hizo énfasis en las comillas con los dedos – No me quedó más opción que pedirle a mi hermano que me llevara. De lo contrario, no iba a poder entrar. Y si lo lograba, Rodrigo Juan Raval se iba a estar burlando de mí toda la noche.

-¿El Conserje? Pero si él es buena persona.

-Porque tú nunca le das un motivo para que te troleé, Claire.

De pronto, la pelirroja imaginó al conserje en un día común y corriente, haciendo sus deberes, pero con una careta del _trollface _en lugar de su cara morena con bigote. Podía concebir imágenes, donde Rodrigo trapeaba las salidas de los baños de mujeres con exceso de detergente, para que al salir, las chicas se resbalaran. A la pelirroja le pareció divertido, hasta que se colocó a sí misma como víctima de esos troleos. Dejó de imaginarlo al instante, por la insistente mano de Ada, zarandeándola desde el mundo real.

-Hey, ¿Estás escuchando?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Con quién irás tú?

-Pues, yo aplicaré la misma… Iré con mi hermano, aunque luego nos separaremos, para que él pueda estar con Jill.

-¿Ella no debería ir con su novio?

-Sí, Carlos será el boleto de entrada de Jill al baile, pero luego, si todo sale como te lo explique, Oliveira debería dejar de llevar ese título y pasárselo a mi hermano. Lo malo para Chris, es que seguramente portará el gafete de: _"Novio de Jill Valentine"_, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-No creo que sea tan malo.

-¿Ah no? – Preguntó Claire escéptica.

-No. Podrían hacer cosas interesantes, como unirse a un grupo de rescate y tácticas especiales, resolver misterios en una tenebrosa mansión, desmantelar una poderosa trasnacional, luchar contra el bioterrorismo o tratar de abrir un frasco de pepinillos… Juntos.

-Lo del frasco de pepinillos se oye aterrador – Claire tembló tan solo de pensar en el malévolo objeto cóncavo de tapa blanca, con contenido de color verde fosforescente. La imagen del funesto frasco, riéndose de la pelirroja, mientras esta intentaba abrirlo con resultados infructuosos, seguro serían motivo de pesadilla para ella en el futuro.

Permanecieron en silencio otro rato. El hermano de Ada, hizo un lanzamiento lo suficientemente potente como para noquear a su receptor. La chica de cabellos negros azulados saltó de la banca gritando y vitoreando al muchacho fornido de cabello negro, mientras su bufanda de color rojo carmín se balanceaba con cada salto que la chica de orígenes orientales daba.

-¿Crees que esté muerto? – Preguntó Claire.

-No te preocupes por él. He escuchado que el Dr. Hamilton puede curar una enfermedad, antes de que aparezca.

-¿Pero qué acaso el ayudante del Dr. Hamilton no es Lorenzo Lamas?

Sus miradas se encontraron, se extrañaron y luego dieron en el clavo.

-Está muerto.

-Mañana compraré flores para su tumba.

Existen personas que no pueden evitar ir al grano, por mucho que lo intente. Deben al menos conversarlo con alguien, hacerlo partícipe de lo que piensa, de lo que siente. Sobre todo, cuando el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Claire… ¿No debe estar mal que… Bailemos con Leon, verdad?

La pelirroja lo meditó por un espacio menor a los tres minutos, para llegar a la conclusión de que su amiga, decía la verdad.

-No, no tiene nada de malo. Solo espero que…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Ada con interés.

-Espero que Leon haya perfeccionado la técnica de sus dos pies izquierdos. El año pasado, estuve con los pies en una tina fría por más de dos horas gracias a él.

_Cuatro de la mañana en Venezuela. Nunca pensé que iba a subir un capítulo, después de llegar a una fiesta. El amor que siento por esta historia, la verdad que traspasa barreras, debí llegar a dormir, pero llegué a subirla. Ustedes me deben al menos una hamburguesa._

_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Buenas noches, amable gente de Fanfiction. Como siempre, es martes, o víspera de Miércoles, o como prefieran decirle. Y subir este capítulo, en lo particular, me llena de alegría porque finalmente ha llegado el baile de otoño. Ya se me acabaron las excusas para atrasarlo más, así que, vayamos directo al grano._

_Espero que lo disfruten tanto, como yo cuando por fin logré terminarlo… A las tres de la mañana. _

Finalmente llegó la gran noche. Chris Redfield llevaba cerca de diez minutos mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su hermana, sin la intención de buscar alguna falla en su vestimenta, sino para verse a sí mismo y comprobar que era cierto. Que iría al baile de otoño a cumplir su promesa, aunque fuese del brazo de otra persona.

Aunque Chris debía considerar la propuesta de su madre de llevar un jubón en lugar del clásico flux, que los chicos de su edad acostumbraban a vestir para ese tipo de ocasiones.

-Toma – Claire arrojó con una actitud algo atareada un saco de color negro y una corbata verde botella que Chris atajó desprevenido – Ponte eso. No permitiré que te hagas novio de mi mejor amiga, vistiendo una gorguera.

-¡Oye! – Reclamó el chico con el vestido de gala entre los brazos - ¡Esto, estuvo de moda en el siglo dieciocho!

-Y, a menos de que quieras hacerte novio de María Antonieta, te sugiero que te pongas lo que te traje. Me costó mucho convencer a mamá, así que vamos ¡Vamos!

No iba a intentar razonar con ella. Chris creía firmemente en la palabra de su madre. Ella le había dicho que se veía como un auténtico Don Juan, al igual que su padre en sus años mozos, con su gorguera y su jubón. Y ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba haber visto una foto de Edgar Redfield a los dieciocho en la que llevaba un peinado de afro, era extremadamente delgado – Además de que le gustaba llevar franelas sin botones, por lo que pudo comprobar que vellos, no le faltaban – y tenía algo parecido a una arruga mutante de color verde en la frente; lo cual explicaría la supuesta "marca de nacimiento", que su progenitor tenía en la misma zona… Quizás no debía prestarles tanta atención a su madre y a su abuela, cuando le piropeaban para hacerlo sentir mejor.

En fin, se colocó el traje y volvió a lo que antes estaba haciendo: Contemplarse en el espejo. Esta vez, Chris se examinó de arriba hasta abajo sin dejar de sorprenderse. Dicen que una persona se reconoce a sí misma diez veces más atractiva de lo que realmente es. El muchacho de cabellos negros pensaba, que su apariencia, al menos ayudaría a disimular esa supuesta fealdad, de la que hablaba la teoría.

Pero todo aquello se fue al garete, cuando su hermana le dijo.

-Pareces un ogro, con traje.

-Muchas gracias, Sally – Novia de _Jack Skelligton._

La verdad, es que Chris no encontró un verdadero motivo para decirle eso, más allá de devolverle el chiste de forma sardónica a Claire. La chica, por lo general deslumbraba por su belleza, sin necesidad de aplicarse mucho en ello. Se deshizo de su habitual lazo y en su lugar, su cabello rojizo, planchado y liso se dejaba caer libremente por sobre sus hombros desnudos con alguna que otra peca. Un vestido rojo, con algunas lentejuelas, enmarcaban su contorneada figura. Misma, que Chris tendría que proteger hasta que encontrara a Leon S. Kennedy, devorando la mesa de tentempiés.

Le sonrió con una mueca de orgullo que obligó a Claire a sonrojarse. Lorenzo Lamas le silbó desde la ventana y en respuesta, Chris le lanzó un _coctel molotov_.

-¡Lo pagarás, Chris!

-¡Ve a piropear a otro lado, Lamas!

Después de un rato, la pelirroja se preguntó porque el actor norteamericano no había estallado en llamas. Luego recordó que este, era un fic de y continuó con sus pensamientos normales, como por ejemplo: Preparar una entrada perfecta para su hermano y sorprender a Jill, o pensar en que universidad estudiaría finalmente o plantearse el hecho de ser tesorera de la campaña de la sanguijuela mutante.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero algo era seguro.

-Oye, Claire ¿Crees que pueda llevar estos pantalones bombachos sobre los pantalones de traje, sin que nadie lo note? Son mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

Chris no sobreviviría esa noche, sin ella.

Rebecca y Billy tenían al menos media hora de haber llegado al auditorio donde se celebraba el baile escolar. Eran las nueve de la noche y apenas una quinta parte del colegio, se congregaba en torno a la pista de baile. Por no decir que era una cuarta parte del mismo, la que había llegado temprano al evento. La pareja ya había reservado una mesa lo bastante amplia para albergar a todos sus amigos y sus posibles acompañantes. Billy intentó convencer a su novia de dejarle poner un mapache rabioso en la silla de Carlos, pero Rebecca le hizo desistir, recordándole que era ilegal poner rabioso a un mapache en _Racoon City_.

Las puertas dobles, custodiadas por el guardia de seguridad Wilkins, ataviado con sus mejores ropas… Ósea, el mismo uniforme de guardia, pero con el detalle de una rosa en uno de los compartimientos superiores de la chaqueta – Regalo de Rebecca al llegar a la fiesta – que recibía a las parejas con la mejor cara de alegría que una persona como él, que ha llegado a la mayoría de edad, podía lucir.

Su sonrisa, no era muy diferente a la de _Kristen Stewart_, pero era algo…

Vieron aquellas puertas dobles, decoradas con una hoja gigante de papel maché color ocre, abrirse de par en par y dejar pasar a la primera pareja de la noche.

Jill Valentine, dejándose llevar del brazo por un reluciente Carlos Oliveira. Cabía destacar, que Carlos, llevaba un atuendo bastante jocoso. Un _blazer_ blanco, sin botones, por lo cual, lo único que protegía a la chica de cabellos castaños, del pecho desnudo del latino, era la camisa púrpura con detalles de pétalos de rosa de él, pero ni así, pues Carlos consideró, que era un crimen contra todas las chicas lindas de la ciudad, guardarse su irresistible masculinidad para él solo. Además, le hizo recordar a Jill unas diez veces durante toda la noche, lo afortunada que era por tener una vista V.I.P., de sus pectorales.

-Bueno… Al menos no tendrá espacio para traer ninguna rosa.

Error, Carlos fue más astuto que la mayoría de las veces, y a diferencia de Chris, él no tenía ninguna hermana que le impidiese traer pantalones bombachos a un baile. Así que tenía un par de bolsillos tan holgados como dos sacos de patatas.

Rebecca y Billy, agarraron a Jill por la cadena del collar que le había regalado Chris, con el bastón del Dr. House, que le pegaría bastonazos en la nuca a Billy por el resto de la noche, por el hecho de haber tomado su tercera pierna sin permiso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Jill con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de total incredulidad en el rostro – Muchachos, ¿Pueden ver la cadena de este corazón de plata?

-La verdad, es que es bastante delgado, es muy complicado de ver – Respondió Billy, tratando todavía de ubicar el fino hilo plateado que se suponía, era la cadena que Jill llevaba en el cuello.

-Bueno, antes de que se les ocurra volver a tirar de ella con un bastón, podrían venir a saludarme o tocarme el hombro con un dedo para llamar mi atención. Saben que Carlos no es la persona con el sentido de la alerta más sensible del mundo, ¿Verdad? – La chica señaló al latino, que continuaba haciendo poses exóticas para una Jill imaginaria, con la rosa todavía entre los dientes. Las espinas debían de haberle desgarrado alguna encía, pues sangraba por la comisura de los labios.

La pareja se mostró cabizbaja ante el regaño de su amiga. Tenía razón, por más que esto fuese una historia ficticia, no podían atentar contra la vida de uno de los personajes… A menos de que seas el autor y te tomes la libertad de crear un sub-sótano secreto, que contenga una piscina plagada de cocodrilos y varias compuertas escondidas, a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, que se abrirán a tu antojo con solo oprimir un botón.

-Bueno – Dijo Billy – Al menos todavía nos queda la opción del mapache rabio…

-¡NO BILLY! – Le detuvieron las chicas al unísono.

Pero sus gritos escandalosos, fueron amortiguados, tan pronto escucharon el rechinido de los goznes que Mark Wilkins, abría con una emoción, que solo podía reflejar en la revista de chismes que estaba leyendo.

Para la desilusión de Jill, no se trataban de los hermanos Redfield, sino de Jessica Sherawat, acompañado por un chico de otra sección. Sonrió para sí misma, después de todo, no logró engatusar a Chris.

Lo que siguió después de la chica de rasgos hindúes, fue mucho más agradable. Ada Wong, con un vestido violeta estilo oriental y una flor de carmín, del mismo color, acomodándole el cabello a manera de lazo. Venía acompañado por un chico alto, de rasgos fuertes, pero con detalles que recordaban a la chica que lo acompañaba. El trío no tardó mucho en armar el resto del rompecabezas, cuando Lorenzo Lamas exclamó.

-Oh, por Dios… ¡Es John Wong! ¡El mariscal de campo de los _Racoon Braves_! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Grito de niña, acompañado por desmayo al estilo _Ned Flanders_.

La pareja llegó a saludar de inmediato a los amigos de Ada. La chica, se tomó la molestia de presentar a su hermano, quién rápidamente empezó a entablar una conversación con Billy, quién por pura casualidad, era el mariscal de campo del equipo del instituto.

-¿Y bien, Jill? – Preguntó Ada, pasando un brazo por encima de la mesa para coger un vaso con agua.

-Bueno, mi supuesta pareja, está por allá – Indicó Jill con el dedo, pero las tres fruncieron el entrecejo, cuando en lugar de ver al latino y una de sus ridículas poses, lo ubicaron charlando de lo más ameno y relajado con Jessica – No sabía que ellos dos se conocían.

Rebecca se mordió el labio y Ada aprovechó los momentos de duda de Jill para mirarla con preocupación. Al parecer, sabían algo.

-Jill…

Pero antes de que Rebecca pudiera terminar, una nueva pareja hacía acto de presencia en el salón.

-Gracias, Mark.

-Más te vale que le des uno con lengua esta noche, Redfield.

Chris lo miró con reproche a sus espaldas, pero Mark ni lo notó. Estaba muy ocupado leyendo un comentario en su revista sobre _Adele_ y su supuesta bajada de peso.

Y entonces la vio… Claire había salido corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigas, pero cuando fue a saludar a Jill, simplemente se dedicó a sonreír. Ella, con ese vestido amarillo chillón que tan poco le favorecía, parecía a punto de llorar, y él, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un paquete con un lazo, estaba de piedra, viendo a la chica de sus sueños, sufrir una vez más por él.

Claire pudo ver lo que pasaba, como si fuera una de esas aves mensajeras, volando sobre el campo de batalla. Tomó de la mano a su mejor amiga y la acercó a trompicones al lugar donde estaba su hermano mayor, quién se aferró al paquete con ambas manos y aumentó su ritmo cardiaco cuando se encontró con aquella persona a la que él mismo había proclamado como su ángel, tiempo atrás.

-Hola, Chris.

-Hola, Jill.

Hubo una tos disimuladamente mala, pues Claire no la midió bien y por poco se ahogaba por tercera vez en dos semanas… Se fue a gatas de regreso a la mesa, mientras Ada le daba palmadas en la espalda para que recuperara el aliento.

La pareja de enamorados ni siquiera le prestó atención, se observaron como si fueran los únicos dos seres humanos en todo el mundo y sin darse cuenta, se hallaban nuevamente cogidos de la mano, haciendo de cuenta que aquello era algo natural entre los dos.

Cierta persona que cambió su chaqueta verde y sus jeans azules, por un traje de color azul marino, los observaba complacido; en una solitaria mesa, tirada a un costado del inmenso salón, mientras saboreaba un delicioso ponche.

Estrecharon las manos con fuerza, y a Jessica y a Carlos les empezó a salir humo de las orejas. Decididos, los dos terceros del cuadro amoroso, tomaron cartas en el asunto y cuales hienas carroñeras rondando un cadáver en plena descomposición, tomaron posesión de lo que ellos consideraban, eran sus presas.

-Esta es mi pareja, Redfield – Dijo tomando a Jill bruscamente del brazo. Chris observó la impresión de dolor de Jill por culpa del tirón y una furia incontrolable lo consumió.

Su puño fue lo primero que logró sacar a Mark Wilkins de su afanada lectura.

-¡En la cara, muchacho!

Jill lo miró perpleja y Chris le devolvió el gesto arrepentido. Por culpa de esa acción, había dejado caer el regalo y la tapa se había desacoplado de la caja, dejando expuesto el vestido de color azul celeste que la chica observó incrédula, para después devolverle la mirada a su enamorado.

-Chris…

-¡CHRIS!

Era Jessica, quién lo abrazaba por la espalda. El azabache reconoció su voz y pudo contener los reflejos heredados por parte de su abuelo, de tirarla al suelo con una patada y rebanarle el cuello con una navaja. De todos modos, no hizo falta. Jill hizo lo mismo, pero con una ganzúa… Ok, ok, solo estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo. Ni siquiera llegó a tocarla con la punta del alfiler.

La morena se desmayó de la impresión y Wilkins vitoreó a Jill, olvidándose de los golpes furiosos que azotaban contra las puertas dobles, por parte de los adolescentes desesperados, que querían entrar.

-¡Esperen su turno, palurdos!

Aquel espectáculo, no era el que los muchachos esperaban ver, pero no había estado para nada mal. Ojalá Leon y Barry estuvieran ahí para verlo…

Un momento… ¿Dónde estaban Leon y Barry?

La pareja se agachó al unísono para contemplar el vestido más de cerca y Jill no pudo evitar pasar su mano por encima de la tela aterciopelada del regalo. Esta vez no lo pudo evitar y una lagrima repasó su mejilla, pero no llegó lo suficientemente lejos, antes de que Chris la detuviera con la punta de su dedo y ella en respuesta, le mirara con una sonrisa.

-Hace un tiempo, alguien me hizo comprender algo que no había querido entender desde hace mucho. Por suerte, problemas como: ¿Qué haré con mi vida? ¿O a qué me dedicaré en un futuro?, quedaron resueltas por mis sueños y ambiciones. Pero nunca me planteé quién era yo, de cara a las personas que más me importaban. Pude responder esa pregunta con todos, menos contigo, quizás porque tenía miedo de encontrar una respuesta, y que tú no la correspondieras.

-Pero puede – Complementó Jill – que esa respuesta, sea para ambos.

-Por eso…

-… No hay que disculparse como amigos…

-… Sino como lo que realmente somos.

-…Una pareja.

No hizo falta más drama, ni melancolía. El regalo quedó en segundo plano y Chris yacía de espaldas contra el suelo, con una inconteniblemente feliz Jill Valentine, aferrada a su cuello y a sus labios. La impresión inicial, quedó acallada por los vítores de sus amigos, pero una queja siempre estaría a favor de la noche, para arruinar el momento.

-Muy bonito, Redfield – Carlos ya se había incorporado, y pasaba su mano con furia por encima de su labio roto – Pero te recuerdo que ella es mi novia, ¡Es mía! La traje yo y se irá conmigo.

Estuvo a punto de volver a tirar de Jill del brazo, pero esta vez, fue la castaña la que con desdén, apartó la mano del latino de un manotazo y se puso de pie sin miramientos para encararlo.

-Ya no más – Contestó. Carlos notó que la chica de orbes grises, no pestañeó ni en un solo momento – Lo siento Carlos, pero… Si hay mentiras que pueden vivirse, esta no es una de ellas – Se agachó, tomó el vestido entre sus manos y contemplándolo una vez más, le dijo – Y no todas las verdades pueden resistirse, pero esta es una que en lo particular me hará feliz: Amo a Chris Redfield, desde que lo conocí. Y tengo la corazonada, por más estúpida que sea, de que así seguirá siendo.

Iracundo, Carlos dejó escapar un estruendoso grito que hizo retroceder a Jill y levantarse a los chicos de la mesa. Chris ya había tomado cartas en el asunto y se mantenía delante de ella. No iba a permitir que Carlos Oliveira le pusiera un dedo encima, nunca más.

-¡Este idiota, JUGÓ CONTIGO! ¡Yo lo vi, TÚ LO VISTE, besar a esta perra! –Señaló a Jessica, que lo miró con una expresión de desmoronamiento sin igual. Jill se percató de ello y en lugar de sentir odio, sintió lástima - ¡No puedes confiar en una persona así!

-¿Y cómo podría confiar en ti, Carlos?

Aquella voz, tan masculina, potente y correcta, solo podía provenir de una persona alta, bonachona, y pelirroja; a quién todos conocían muy bien y que se giraron al instante para verlo… Qué raro, o Barry se había cambiado de sexo o tenía una hermana gemela de la que jamás había hablado, idéntica a él en todo aspecto – Incluyendo el hecho de tener barba y una voz más masculina que muchos de los hombres presentes – salvo por el vestido de color rosa, estilo pastora de ovejas y el abanico con el que se echaba aire, mientras se aferraba de una mano, al brazo de Leon S. Kennedy, quién lloraba inconsolable por lo bajo que lo habían hecho caer.

Pestañearon mucho antes de comprender que aquello no era un sueño… No, sueño era un adjetivo demasiado suave para clasificarlo… Pesadilla, era la palabra adecuada.

En efecto, era Barry, vestido de mujer y acompañado por Leon. Ninguno de los dos, podría asistir sin una pareja y según el guión que Bidden había escrito, debían venir como tal.

-Ba… ¿Barry?

-¿Conoces a otro Barry, Chris?

-Pe… Pero… ¿Qué se supone, que?

-Eso lo atacaremos luego – Le dejó el abanico a Leon y se aproximó al lugar de los acontecimientos para darle su bendición a la pareja, ayudar a levantarse a Jessica y mirar con odio a Carlos, quien parecía a punto de volverse loco – ¿Dónde está Richard?

-¡Aquí! – Llegaba acompañado por Bridgette, una chica rubia, de estatura similar a la de él. De ojos claros, y tez bronceada. Richard le pidió que lo dejara tomar acción por unos minutos y ella encantada, se lo permitió – Barry, amigo… ¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia, Helen te contará los detalles chistosos luego. Ahora, ¿Trajiste las pruebas?

-Aquí están – De su bolsillo, salió lo que parecía ser una micro tarjeta SD. La sostuvo por lo alto, mientras un aura dorada, emanaba desde el centro del artilugio y un coro de ángeles, de Dios sabe dónde, emitían cantos gregorianos para mejorar la acústica del lugar – Con esto, enterraremos a estos dos – Señaló a Jessica y a Carlos – Ahora, Barry, si me permites.

El pelirrojo le dio su celular y Richard pasó a introducir la tarjeta dentro. Se alejó del grupo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el DJ Nemy y le pidió de manera muy amable, que le dejara rebajar la reputación de una persona hasta el subsuelo… El ser antropomórfico asintió y por todo lo alto se escuchó:

"_Ya ves, Jessica. Todo lo que se necesita para tener a cualquier chica a tu merced, es un poco de paciencia y buen gusto. Aunque debo aceptar, que sin tu ayuda para sacar a Redfield del camino, no hubiera sido posible que este mensaje llegara a mi bandeja de entrada." _

-¿Qué mensaje? – Preguntó, Jill.

Richard conectó el dispositivo móvil al reproductor de vídeo y fijó la cámara en un telón blanco, plano y extenso. Reflejó el correo de Carlos Oliveira y un mensaje en particular, que no era de otra persona más que Jill Valentine. Diciendo que iría con él al baile de graduación y que debían hablar de algo importante.

El mensaje, sin embargo, prosiguió.

"_Jill y Chris por las mañanas y tú y yo por las tardes. Con eso tendremos, hasta la universidad."_

El mensaje se repitió, tantas veces como las caras de incrédulos de los hasta entonces, confabulados, Jessica y Carlos, prolongaron sus quijadas hasta el suelo; antes de que Bidden hiciera lo que tanto había esperado por hacer, durante toda la noche.

-¡Adoro oprimir botones rojos!

Y de pronto, Jessica y Carlos ya no estaban más. A Chris le pareció que esta vez la caída era mucho más profunda, pero eso no le preocupó. Barry y Richard, eran un par de genios, y quedaría en deuda con ellos, eternamente.

El vídeo finalizó con una corta película independiente de Claire, anexada de última hora a la grabación. Donde se observaba a un muy ruborizado Chris Redfield, hablar del vestido azul celeste, que Jill tenía frente a sus ojos. Explicando los detalles de cómo lo consiguió y que lo llevó a buscarlo.

-Entonces, Chris – Dijo Richard a través del micrófono - ¿Vas a besarla o vas a esperar otros diecisiete años?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Jill por la cintura y dejó que la muchacha dejara caer sus labios sobre los de él, mientras la mecía en el aire como si estuvieran danzando. De haber sido conscientes, aquel habría sido el momento más bochornoso de sus vidas, pero jamás lo recordarán de esa forma. Para ellos, siempre será, el día que tanto habían esperado. El día en que al unísono, lograron decirse el uno al otro sin temor a exteriorizarlo:

-_Te amo._

_Como un seguidor de esta pareja, me siento complacido de haber podido cumplir uno de mis deseos personales con esta historia, y ese deseo, era unirlos de la mejor manera que se me ocurrió y que espero, también los haya complacido a ustedes._

_Buenas noches, a todos._


	15. Chapter 15

_¿Saben? Lo bueno de actualizar a las dos de la mañana, hora de Venezuela, es que en este fic, no hay nadie que sea venezolano, y que siga la historia – Si hay alguien, por favor, repórtese. Es difícil encontrar a alguien que le guste Resident Evil, en Venezuela – Pero en realidad, la razón de que actualice tan tarde, es que me tomé la libertad de darme una distracción, yendo a ver una película. Les recomiendo mucho, "Lo Imposible", con Naomi Watts. Espero que consiga el Óscar, después de haber hecho esa interpretación._

_No me explayo más en el tema. Espero que el capítulo, sea de su agrado =)_

Albert Wesker, siempre fue un sujeto de pocas palabras. Pocas veces expresivo. Y aún en momentos como este, le era difícil demostrar algún tipo de emoción.

Claro, recordemos que difícil, no es lo mismo que imposible.

Así que nuestro buen rubio de gafas oscuras que no se irían, ni en presencia del flux oscuro que cargaba, recargaba su cabeza en el puño que reflejaba todo lo que pensaba sobre el estúpido baile de otoño.

-¡Qué estupidez!

-¡Yo también estoy feliz de haber venido contigo, Albi!

La chirriante voz de Alfred Ashford le caló tan hondo en los oídos, que se estremeció. Sus gafas oscuras se descolocaron, y él las reajustó en un sutil movimiento que buscaba tapar su notoria incomodidad. Hablar con Spencer, debía de ser un aliciente bastante fuerte, de otra forma, no se hubiera dignado a pedirle a Alfred que lo acompañara.

Todo era por evitar darle esperanzas infundadas a Excella y Alexia, que, dicho sea de paso, se sintieron terriblemente indignadas. Eso le hizo esbozar una sutil sonrisa a Wesker, que permaneció estoico mirando a través de la ventana, cuando ya la limusina, aparcaba lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada del auditorio.

-Ven a recogerme en diez minutos – Le dijo Wesker en un susurro al conductor.

-No hay problema – Contestó - ¿Qué hay del Señor Ashford?

Ambos se voltearon a observar al chico con chaleco rojo y corbata oscura, pantalones blancos impecables, que no lucían del todo masculinos con su par de piernas entrelazadas. Se adornaba el feligrés rostro, con un espejillo de maquillaje que guardó al poco de comenzar a ser observado. Dirigió una sonrisa inocente a sus acompañantes que emitieron un bufido de desagrado.

-Si ves a Birkin o a Hunk por aquí, avísame por radio. No voy a poner en riesgo mi dignidad.

Se apearon del auto y este se alejó. Solo daría unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la manzana, hasta que Wesker encontrara solucionado su asunto y pudiera volver a casa. No tenía ganas de contarle a Alexandra lo sucedido…

Alfred intentó sujetarse con ambas manos del brazo de Wesker, quién lo rechazó con un gesto tosco y siguió caminando con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Transitaban por un camino compuesto por rectángulos grandes de cemento, y a los lados una fina alfombra de césped recién podado, incitaba a sus narices a inspirar el dulce aroma vespertino de un jardín bien cuidado. Estimulante apropiado, para que sus pies redujeran el andar.

Lorenzo Lamas, creyó muy conveniente seguirlos durante todo el trayecto, con una canastilla de pétalos de rosa, que iba dejando a la estela del camino que marcaban Wesker y Alfred. Al rubio se le hizo curiosamente familiar el rostro de aquel sujeto. No hace mucho, alguien que comandaba un ejército de palomas, le había hecho pasar el momento más ridículo y estúpido de su vida… No había podido dar con él, pero eso no evitó que Lorenzo le diera mala espina…

Eso y el hecho de que el actor norteamericano, se había refugiado en uno de los matorrales para hacer sus "necesidades", al mismo tiempo que leía una revista _fashion_ sobre palomas.

Llegaron a la puerta doble, con el adorno de una hoja de papel maché gigante de color ocre. Wesker tocó tres veces, con decisión. Era imposible que Wilkins, el guardia de seguridad, no los hubiera escuchado.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y con su fulminante porte, que abarcaba casi el 90% del pórtico, les preguntó:

-¿Y sus parejas?

-Yo vengo con la hermana de Alfred – Se adelantó a decir, Wesker – Y él viene con Excella. Las chicas se han retrasado y yo tengo que hablar algo con Spencer.

Mark, los observó dubitativo por un rato. Había algo en aquellos dos, sobre todo en Alfred que daba saltitos de felicidad y recogía pétalos del suelo para dejarlos posar con delicadeza sobre la cabeza del rubio, que permanecía más tieso e inexpresivo que una estatua. Mark se llevó la mano a la barbilla, lo meditó unos segundos más y luego los dejó pasar.

-Bueno… Entren.

Cuando Wesker se halló a su lado, le susurró:

-Deberías hacer algo con "ese" de allá. Está meando en los arbustos.

-Hijo – Recalcó Mark con pesadez – "ese", tiene más derechos en esta historia, que cualquiera de nosotros y puede mear donde quiera. En cuanto a ti, si no te das prisa a cruzar esta puerta, quizás te encuentres con un producto desagradable, cargando sobre tu hombro.

Muy tarde. La semana de: "Caga sobre Wesker, todo lo que puedas", no había terminado.

Tomó una de las manos de Alfred, quién se sonrojó al contacto y apartó el pedazo de mojón que yacía sobre su hombro derecho, con ella. Miró a su alrededor y lo que vio lo hizo enarcar una ceja.

Valentine y Redfield, bailando juntos. No era que le extrañara; detestaba a esos dos, pero hasta él se había dado cuenta, millones de años atrás, que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Se alegró. A lo mejor así, ya no tendría que ver sus caras de idiotas en la clase de química del profesor Marcus.

La rola era tranquila, por lo que no tenía ganas de molestarlos. Además, no iba muy holgado de tiempo. Miró de reojo a su alrededor. Unas cuantas mesas por ahí, unos rufianes bebiendo ponche por allá. Percibió el sonido de una manada de mapaches rabiosos, rasgando algo bajo el suelo y los gritos ahogados de un par de chicos, pero aquello era muy improbable. El mismo Spencer, había dicho que los salones de tortura, habían sido cambiados del bachillerato a la escuela primaria.

-Y hablando de Spencer…

El cuarentón estaba en su propio espacio V.I.P., sentado en el medio de un sillón en forma de C, con unas cuantas copas de _champagne_ sobre la mesa redonda yaciente delante de él y sus cuatro acompañantes, a las que Wesker recordaba haber visto en alguna revista de moda, de esas que Alexia leía de vez en cuando con la intención de compararse a sí misma con las modelos.

Se acomodó el pliegue de la camisa, se aseguró de que Alfred siguiera en las nubes, contemplando la mierda que tenía pegada en la mano y se dirigió a paso raso, hasta el rincón donde estaba Spencer.

El espació estaba cerrado por unos cordones rojos y un hombre de al menos dos metros de alto y con lentes oscuros, le obstaculizaba el paso.

-¿Nombre? – Preguntó con voz rasposa el sujeto.

-Albert Wesker.

El monigote sacó una carpeta de Dios sabe dónde, y con la punta de un lapicero, fue bajando a través de la hoja, que no debía de ser muy extensa… ¡Por Dios! Si tan solo era un baile de bachillerato.

-Lo siento, solo tengo registrados al Sr. Ashford y al Sr. Lamas.

El rubio chistó ¿Cómo diablos Alfred iba a tener permiso de acompañar a alguien como Spencer y él no? ¿Y quién era el Sr. Lamas?

-¡Alfred!

-¿Si, Albi?

-Dile a este batracio que vengo contigo… Y no me llames Albi.

-¡Claro que sí, Albi!

El hombre de gran porte, asesinó con la mirada a Wesker, pero este no le prestó atención. Se dedicó a atravesar el espacio que dejó libre para él y Alfred, al tiempo de que nuevamente se desprendía del agarre del afeminado rubio.

Cuando Spencer lo vio, Wesker pudo notar que andaba pasado de tragos. Perfecto, así sería más fácil conseguir lo que buscaba.

-Spencer, necesito un financiamiento de un millón de dólares y una matrícula en Georgetown.

-Solo después de unas copitas… ¡Hip!

Cuarenta copitas después…

-Y cómo le decía… - Un sonrosado Wesker, hablaba con voz suave y deslizada al oído de un adormilado Spencer, mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de su hombro y dejaba el otro libre para manosear las piernas de una de las modelos. Alfred por su parte, se besaba apasionadamente con dos de ellas, olvidándose momentáneamente de su supuesta condición sexual - … Ese Redfield es un ¡Pelmazo! ¿Cómo qué me va a hacer volar en pedacitos en un volcán africano? ¡Hip!... ¿Acaso no sabe que la gomina de mi _cabesho_ se deshace con el calor?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Spencer hace mucho que había estado roncando, con el cheque del financiamiento en una mano y la matrícula de Wesker en la otra. El sujeto lo miró acompasado por un espacio no mayor a los diez segundos y también cayó rendido. Lorenzo Lamas retrató el momento con una cámara _polaroid_, y con un semblante inexpresivo miró a los borrachos, preguntándose si valía la pena seguir luchando por un mundo donde los adolescentes beben con billonarios cuarentones y los afeminados conquistan más chicas que las estrellas de cine.

-Si – Dijo mientras dejaba una bolsa _kraft_ con material escatológico, sobre el regazo de Wesker, y se daba la vuelta – Vale la pena…

Después de la impresión inicial que se llevaron Claire y Ada por el noviazgo reciente de Jill y Chris, ahora podían tener sus cabezas despejadas para perturbarse por la compañía de Leon, quien les debía una explicación.

Los ojos del castaño, eran como un péndulo que se paseaba de un lado al otro. Podría permanecer así toda la noche si era necesario, pero la situación demandaba algo de soliloquio de su parte.

-Es una historia muy graciosa, la verdad…

-Ahórrate los detalles – Le interrumpió la pelirroja.

La chica de orígenes orientales, fue llamada por Barry, quién se había despojado de su vestido de pastorcita y le tendió la mano para invitarla a bailar. El pelirrojo, pretendía de una u otra forma ayudar a Claire, aunque sabía, que no podría retener a Ada por mucho tiempo.

Increíblemente, la chica de cabellos oscuros y azulados, no rechazó la propuesta del bonachón.

-Y… ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

-Bueno… No puedo decir que ha sido aburrido – Contestó ella, con su mirada en otra parte – He visto a personas, hacer cosas peores para entrar al baile en otros años.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Alguna vez te conté cuando Chris vino vestido con jubón y gorguera para impresionar a Jill? Aunque parezca imposible, a Jill le pareció increíblemente adorable. Lo peor es que mi tonto hermano, tuvo la intención de repetir la hazaña esta misma noche. Gracias al cielo, mi papá todavía conservaba uno de sus viejísimos trajes de instituto en el armario.

-¡Jajajaja! Se oye divertido… Quizás, puedas contarme más – Leon le extendió la mano a Claire, en un tímido intento por invitarla a bailar – Mientras bailamos, si estás de acuerdo.

-Claro… Claro que lo estoy.

Caminaron unos cortos pasos hasta el centro de la pista. Claire, procurando no encontrarse muy cerca de Jill y su hermano, y Leon, queriendo tener a su pelirroja cerca de él en todo momento.

Por supuesto, la intención de ambos, en ningún momento fue comenzar a charlar. Sus miradas eran como dos telescopios que acababan de descubrir un nuevo planeta en una galaxia lejana y distante, pero a la vez tan cerca… No podían dejar de contemplarse.

-Siempre consideré que era bueno leyendo rostros – Repuso Leon en voz baja. Manteniendo su pacífico semblante – Pero por más que lo intentó, contigo Claire Redfield, nunca he podido leer nada… No sé lo que estás pensando en este momento y eso me apasiona.

-Y yo amo cuando tú tratas de hacerlo.

Sus agarres se intensificaron. Apenas y se mecían de un lado al otro con el ritmo de la canción. Sus pensamientos, fluían tan lento como el agua de un manantial en el más llano de los claros y aunque la música fuese movida, ellos no se inquietarían.

Se dijeron de todo en ese momento. Y Leon pareció encontrar, algo cercano a una respuesta, cuando.

-No te quedes con toda la diversión, Kennedy – Dijo Barry – Claire, es de las mejores bailarinas por acá, y Helen no está.

Leon rio tímidamente y Claire no pudo evitar contagiarse. Ninguno podía molestarse, no con Barry.

La pelirroja dejó de lado sus pensamientos amorosos y aceptó gustosa la compañía del pelirrojo, con quién sabía que se iba a divertir.

Y a espaldas de Leon, estaba Ada. Él pudo percibirla y su rostro se enterneció ante la escena. Ella estaba de pie, con las manos cruzadas en una postura tímida, en medio de remolinos de parejas que danzaban a su alrededor. Lo veía con una tierna sonrisa, con lo que el flequillo que tapaba su rostro le permitía. Leon no pudo evitar sentir una atracción que lo jalaba hasta su encuentro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se mecía grácilmente en compañía de Ada Wong, preguntándose, si era ella la que tenía la llave de su corazón.

-Bonito vestido – Dijo el castaño.

-Bonito halago, viniendo de alguien que vino acompañado por un hombre grande y bonachón, con traje de pastorcita.

-¡Oye! Era eso o probar la tarta de melaza de mi mamá – Repuso con aire divertido y Ada, también se rio.

-No seas cruel con tu propia madre, Leon.

-La defiendes – Tiró de ella, dio una vuelta a su alrededor y volvieron a quedar juntos – Me aseguraré de decirle que hay alguien en este mundo, a la que le gusta la melaza quemada.

Ada sabía que aquel, era uno de los peores chistes del castaño. Lo sabía tanto, como su risa era la de alguien completamente enamorada. Atraída por ese pensamiento, abrazó con más fuerza el cuello de Leon y su cabeza fue a posar en su clavícula. La paz los embargó y las parejas a su alrededor fueron remplazadas por imperceptibles motas de muchos colores que titilaban de tanto en tanto.

Sin embargo, la paz no era eterna. Ahí estaba Barry, para reclamar a Ada otra vez, o al menos, eso era lo que ellos creían.

-Bueno, según la política del instituto, y de ese sujeto – Señaló a Lorenzo – Cada pareja debe compartir al menos un baile, junto con la persona con la cual asistió. Así que quita las manos de mi hombre, Ada.

Barry lo había dicho de una forma tal, que ambos no pudieron evitar reventarse a carcajadas ¿Por qué no? Estaban ahí para divertirse y si alguien dudaba de la amistad de ese grupo que bajara un rayo y los partiera, o mejor que bajaran ocho por cada uno de ellos.

Leon le hizo una reverencia al pelirrojo, ofreciéndole su mano y este la aceptó con una fingida pose femenina. Las risotadas no se hicieron esperar. Ada se llevaba una mano a la boca en un reflejo por no perder la compostura, mientras Claire se tomaba el pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Se ve divertido, no te parece?

Pelirroja y oriental no dudaban de sus lazos de amistad, y muy unidas a la asimétrica pareja que bailaba en su perímetro, decidieron ser parte de algo más fuerte que los aplausos y las algarabías de sus compañeros: Una amistad a prueba de todo.

Jill y Chris fueron la primera pareja en entrar a la pista de baile, bajo la esfera luminosa que fue testigo de todos sus movimientos. También, fueron la última pareja en abandonarla. En aquel sitio, vieron de todo. Desde un Albert Wesker ebrio, bailar el trencito en compañía de Spencer y Alfred Ashford, hasta Nemy dejando su puesto de Dj, para ser el vocalista de su grupo de _rock n' roll_, Los S.T.A.R.S.

Muy unidos. No separaron sus manos en ningún instante, y decidieron, que era momento de tomar algo de aire fresco.

Atravesaron la puerta trasera del auditorio. Ignorantes de todo, y a la vez, a sabiendas de que eran dueños de la mayor de las felicidades. Eran ya las doce de la medianoche, la luna les proporcionaba esa información con su brillo sempiterno y las brisas ululantes. Las farolas permanecían encendidas y manchaban en círculos refulgentes las calles de la ciudad y unas cuantas bancas.

Fueron caminando lentamente, muy unidos. Jill ya llevaba puesto el vestido que Chris le había regalado y todavía no concebía tanta emoción de un solo golpe. Chris por su parte, podía decir con orgullo y sin temor a equivocarse que él sí era el hombre más afortunado de este mundo.

Estaban en los jardines del instituto. Unos espacios amplios y llenos de vida, con flores de muchos colores a los pies de los árboles y bancas a cada diez metros de distancia. Las farolas no escaseaban y apuntaban en sitios muy convenientes. Lo único discordante con el lugar, era la presencia de aquella persona. Aquel chico, ahora de traje, sentado en una de las bancas, con su pose más formal – Jill creía que de seguro no quería arrugar el traje – y la sonrisa más sincera.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, se acercaron a su presencia. Tenían tanto que decirle.

Se miraron por unos segundos sin saber cómo comenzar, y lo único que lograron expresar fueron unas risas, que terminaron por convertirse en carcajadas, antes de que el azabache dijera:

-Gracias.

-Supongo que ese agradecimiento va dirigido a ti mismo – Contestó el chico.

-No – Chris se apresuró a negar – En los momentos difíciles, esperas contar con un amigo o con varios de ellos. Para que te hagan reír, reaccionar o al menos ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Muchas veces, no esperas más de ellos que simple compañía, y si no la tienes, entonces esperas tener la suficiente fuerza para mantenerte en pie.

-Contigo – Continuó Jill – Tuvimos ambas. No te conocemos, pero sentimos y sabemos que no somos los únicos, que creemos saberlo todo sobre ti, sin embargo, sentirlo no es lo mismo que saberlo.

-Sin embargo, creo que ustedes ya deben tener una respuesta, más o menos acertada para esa pregunta, ¿O me equivoco?

La pareja no asintió. Se miraron entre sí y estrecharon sus manos. El muchacho los notó y suspiró. En este trabajo, era inevitable que surgieran ese tipo de preguntas, ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? Y en esta ocasión, se sentía por primera vez tentado a contestarlas.

Pero no ahora, no era el momento.

Negó con la cabeza y ellos asintieron. De alguna forma, sabían que esa sería su respuesta, pero al menos debían intentarlo.

-De todos modos – Dijo Jill – No nos sentiremos complacidos si no aceptar nuestros agradecimientos… Gracias.

-En verdad muchas gracias – Se le unió Chris.

-Ideales y esclarecimiento. Nunca fueron virtudes de las que ustedes carecían muchachos. Ninguno de los que están ahí dentro – Señaló las puertas del auditorio – O aquí a nuestro alrededor, carecen de ellas. No hay que buscar, algo que ya tienes. Darse cuenta de donde lo dejaste es lo esencial. No espero – Y su mirada se posó en la luna. Ellos le siguieron y notaban que estaba más hermosa que nunca. Los detalles de sus cráteres y su esfericidad eran más hermosos esa noche – que propaguen sus conocimientos por el mundo, pero sí que al menos los disfruten.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo – Él no podía contarlo, pues se escapaba de sus manos – Tuvo la necesidad de decir:

-De nada.

Y pensó que aquella banca les sentaba mejor a ellos dos, que a él. Podía percibir en sus rostros agradecidos, el deseo de ser acompañados por su presencia, pero eso sería luego.

Después de todo, su trabajo no había terminado cuando el de ellos, apenas estaba empezando.

-Buenas noches.

_Y así, tiene fin el baile de otoño. Quizás, no le saqué todo el jugo posible, o quizás sí, pero eso lo juzgarán ustedes. La diversión de poder escribir esto, todos los días - O la mayoría de ellos – Es lo que me llena a mí, como escritor. Pero eso es solo la mitad. Saber que les gusta, o escuchar sus comentarios para saber que se puede mejorar, es esencial y forma parte de cualquier persona, en cualquier ámbito._

_Gracias por estar aquí. Espero que el capítulo, les haya gustado. Buenas noches._


	16. Chapter 16

_La universidad comienza, la lucha sigue, los sueños siguen siendo los mismos, y las ganas solo pueden ir en aumento… Con todo y eso – Que comparado con lo que tiene que hacer un adulto la verdad, no es absolutamente nada – Uno está aquí, actualizando el fic… ¡Dios! Detesto que el presidente esté en Cuba. Este lugar se parece a una de esas películas apocalípticas de Kurt Russell, y la verdad es que me gustaría poder salir a las tres de la mañana a comprar una hamburguesa, pero bueno… Al menos me queda este fic =)_

_Disfruten el capítulo, y ya no los molesto más con mis pesares._

Primera cita… Bueno; realmente se trataba de la primera cena en casa de los padres de Chris. No es que con anterioridad, no hubiese habido otras, pero esta era diferente. Jill nunca había ido mejor vestida a una cena tan informal como lo era esa, y Chris, jamás había estado tan nervioso, y por supuesto, Claire nunca había disfrutado más de una situación tan pavorosa como aquella.

Pasaron el sábado, enteramente juntos. Fueron a todos lados y todavía pensaban que había pasado poco tiempo. _Es tan pronto… _Pensaba Jill con regularidad y Chris no se quedaba atrás. A la castaña le sorprendía que su novio no se pasara de confianzudo con lo que respecta a los besos, sin embargo, por ella, Chris podía recorrerse varios campos de fútbol si le daba la gana.

Y ahí estaban. Ni la tenue noche podía apaciguar sus nervios. El vestido corto de Jill, de pronto le parecía una minifalda y Chris transpiraba… Qué suerte que su padre le hubiese prestado su mejor desodorante. ¿En dónde estaba su amigo imaginario? Este sería un buen momento para recibir un consejo.

-Este… - Intentó decir Chris, y se quedó pegado más tiempo del que seguro, podemos suponer – Lo bueno, es que a mis padres ya les caes bien. Y de Claire y Scott, ni hablar.

-Supongo que intentas ayudar – Respondió la castaña torpemente, mirando hacia el frente – Bien, está bien. Ya me siento mejor.

Había sido pésimo, pero al menos lo había intentado… Si, al menos Chris, se dignó a decirle algo para tratar de reconfortarla. No es que ella fuera la mejor observadora del mundo, digo, hace poco menos de una semana, casi deja morir a Claire por asfixia… Dos veces.

Le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y el azabache se volteó para sonreírle. Después de todo, quizás no hacían falta las palabras. Con un beso, era suficiente.

Avanzaron hacia las escaleras de concreto, hasta la entrada del pórtico y un viento otoñal golpeó sus rostros, drenando todas sus preocupaciones. Chris introdujo la llave en el quicio de la puerta y esta cedió al instante. Lo que vio lo dejó más que sorprendido… Todo estaba completamente a oscuras.

-Qué raro – Dijo en voz baja – Me dijeron que estaban en casa.

Sus pasos resonaban el doble de lo que realmente debían poder oír y eso solo alimentó sus supercherías. Todo era tan tétrico, tan quieto y aterrador. Un cuadro bucólico de una película de miedo.

-¿Hola? Somos Jill y Chris, ¡Papá, mamá! Ya llegamos.

Atravesaron el arco del pasillo de estar, que contenía las escaleras y dos puertas al fondo, que daban a un baño y a la sala de menesteres. Permanecía igual de quieto y ominoso, pero Chris pudo percibir algo que no debería de haber visto.

Un tentáculo sobresalía de las comisuras de uno de los muebles.

Instintivamente, colocó a Jill a sus espaldas y está en un acto-reflejo, se aferró a su suéter de cuero beige con las uñas, mientras veía por encima de su hombro, lo poco o nada que se alcanzaba a percibir. Chris tomó el candelabro de adorno de la mesa de la izquierda – Daba gracias a Dios por conocer la casa como si fuera la palma de su mano – Y con la otra, bajó el interruptor.

-¡SORPRESA!

El grito de sus amigos y padres, fue de pura felicidad y algarabía; el de Jill y Chris fue de espanto y terror y el de Leon… Bueno, Leon no gritó, quedó noqueado al instante, cuando Chris le pegó a bocajarro en la cabeza, por ser el único pendejo que se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca del alcance de Chris.

_Diez minutos y una bolsita con gel helado en la cabeza después…_

La sorpresa terminó siendo agradable, cuando la ambulancia confirmó que Leon S. Kennedy seguía con vida. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y continuaron con la reunión. Pequeña, pero bonita. Hasta los padres de Jill, Sara y Dick Valentine, asistieron. No tardaron en emprender una conversación de altura con los padres de Claire y Chris; aunque la castaña, tenía que pasar por un costado de su padre de vez en cuando, para evitar que se robara el encendedor de plata del padre de Chris.

-¿Alguna vez los padres de Carlos organizaron una reunión como esta? – Preguntó Claire.

-¿Reunión? Un evento del Miss Universo quedaría pequeño al lado de lo que realmente hicieron. De todos modos no fui, fingí estar indispuesta – Repuso Jill, y luego agregó – Pero mi padre sí que fue, y cuando volvió, lo hizo con un baúl lleno de parafernalias.

Sabían que no debían reírse, que eso estaba mal. Luego Jill les explicó, que ella y su padre habían intentado regresar las cosas y poner su mejor cara de cachorritos delante de los padres de Carlos y el propio latino, pero estos parecían tener el seso tan tieso como una roca, pues no dejaban de esbozar sonrisas y decir que no les importaba. Hasta abrieron el baúl y se ofrecieron a echar más cosas.

-… Toda la venta de garaje del semestre pasado, la pusieron los Oliveira, curiosamente, fueron ellos los que compraron la mayoría de las cosas – Le comentaba Jill a sus amigas y a la súper sanguijuela, que hizo paréntesis en la conversación para decirles que ya iba diez votos por delante de Michael Warren.

En lo que respectaba a Chris y al resto de los hombres; se dedicaron a escuchar las historias de Richard y Barry. Kenneth y su grupo, también fueron invitados. Todos eran buenos amigos de Chris en el equipo de baloncesto, a excepción de Billy que se dedicaba también al fútbol americano. El rubio hacía muecas y mímica de la vez en la que le quitaron el móvil a Carlos, atando un espejo de mano a una caña de pescar. Todos rieron por las ocurrencias, y aunque Chris les reprochó más de una vez que no estaba bien meterse con la intimidad de la gente, al final terminó uniéndose a la algarabía.

En ese momento, Jill y Chris comprendieron una cosa: no podían dejar de ser amigos. Debían ser pareja y amigos al mismo tiempo. Solo de esa forma, no desplazarían a los que no se lo merecían. Solo de esa forma, su grupo seguiría tan unido como siempre.

Sí… De seguro _él_, les hubiera sugerido eso, en su particular forma de ser.

Sin que lo viera venir, el azabache fue jalado por el cuello de la camisa por su padre y obligado a retirarse hasta el estudio de la casa. Un lugar pequeño, con no más que tres estantes para una modesta biblioteca y un escritorio de madera tipo roble, con varios artilugios que hubieran hecho que los ojos de Dick Valentine se salieran de sus cuencas… Edgard Redfield, se dirigió a una mesa ovalada, con una única gaveta y un monolito del tamaño de una caja de vino, sosteniendo un mapamundi rotatorio. Abrió el único compartimiento de la mesa y un cofre la mitad de grande que una caja de zapatos, apareció en sus manos.

Le dio vuelta a la cerradura con una llave que sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco y al abrirlo de par en par, reveló una decena de habanos dispuestos en fila uno al lado del otro, que invitarían a cualquiera a intentar cachar un cáncer de pulmón.

Chris tenía diecisiete años. Y como todo chico de su edad, maduro y responsable, consciente de su estatus, solo podía contestar a la propuesta de su padre de una manera…

-¿Dónde están las cerillas?

En poco tiempo, la habitación había quedado inundada en el más dulce de los humos. Padre e hijo, hablaban de todo un poco: La vida, el universo y esas pequeñas cosas que se arrastraban por el suelo y que Chris le explicó a su padre, que se llamaban centuriones. Luego callaron por unos minutos, y Edgard quedó en llamar al fumigador la semana entrante.

Se les unió Lorenzo Lamas y la conversación adquirió un matiz filosófico, cuando Nemy también intervino en ella. Podían formar un grupo de etiqueta ahí mismo, de no ser por…

Prudence, Claire y Jill, entraron de súbito en la estancia, con extintores y rociando todo con nieve carbónica. La cosa se salió de control y no pudieron apagar a tiempo los extintores, por lo que gastaron todo su contenido y dejaron a Chris y a sus acompañantes, lo suficientemente empapados como para ser confundidos con muñecos de nieve.

-Vimos humo y…

-No digas más – Interrumpió Edgard a su esposa - ¡Querida! Lo que han hecho solo puedo ameritar una cosa… ¡Guerra de nieve!

Todos se emocionaron con la idea y a los pocos minutos los paramédicos les hicieron otra visita. Solo pudieron hablar con la sanguijuela mutante, ya que fue la única en no participar de la jerga. Después de todo, se había encargado de explicarles muy bien, que el agente químico de los extintores era fulminante para ella.

Entonces, llegó el domingo… Otro día juntos y luego, en la noche, tocaría el turno de los padres de Jill Valentine. La castaña de ojos grises, se había encargado de tranquilizar a su novio, diciéndole que en caso de fiesta, no arremeterían contra ellos con extintores como la última vez. Además, dudaba que dada las condiciones de la noche anterior, sus padres estuvieran dispuestos a ofrecer otra reunión.

No es que fueran a entrar a la casa y encontrarse con un _stripper_ vestido de policía o mejor aún, UNA _stripper_, vestida de bombero. No para nada, solo tendrían que tener cuidado con las tendencias cleptómanas del padre de Jill.

-Todo estará bien – Dijo ella.

Y él se encargó de tranquilizarla con un beso en la mejilla, que en realidad, fue a un costado de su ojo, dada la altura de Chris en cuestión. Jill repuso el intento de afecto, con un corto en los labios.

-Vamos.

Abrieron la puerta y se sorprendieron cuando hallaron todo… No, en realidad no se sorprendieron nada. Todo estaba normal y los padres de Jill, esperándola a ella y a su pareja en la gran mesa del comedor con una de las especialidades de la madre de la castaña sobre la mesa: Sopa de champiñones y enrollado de pollo con jamón y queso (Mi favorito =P)

Tanto suegro como yerno, se abalanzaron sobre la comida como si no hubiera mañana, mientras madre e hija, conversaban tranquilamente, como si la mesa no se hubiese convertido en un campo de batalla.

-¿Me pasas la sal, Cariño? – Pidió amablemente, Sara, al tiempo que esquivaba un tarro de mantequilla que sobrevolaba cerca de su cabeza.

-Por supuesto, querida madre – Respondió Jill con distinción, alargando el brazo con el elemento solicitado, con cuidado de no ser apuñalada por algún cuchillo o tenedor errante.

Al finalizar la cena, solo quedó una gran bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Con una tapa platinada, en forma de hongo sobre el plato. Jill y Chris se habían muerto de curiosidad desde el mismo momento en que la vieron, y se miraban cómplices a la espera de que los padres de la castaña, cambiarán sus sonrisas confabuladas por una explicación.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguan ustedes mismos? – Sugirió Sara.

Jill levantó la tapa y en el centro, se encontró con un caramelo de canela. El favorito de la chica de ojos grisáceos. Le sonrió con ternura a Chris, quién solo asintió con el mismo semblante que ella, y la chica, feliz de la vida, tomó el aperitivo.

Craso, ¡CRASO!, error…

El caramelo activó un mecanismo que se delató a sí mismo con un pequeño _Crick _y todo lo demás, es historia.

-¡SORPRESA!

Chris esta vez, no tenía un candelabro a la mano, pero en ausencia de estos buenos son los platos. Y así fue, como Sara Valentine perdió otra pieza de su preciada porcelana y Leon se ganó su segundo hematoma del fin de semana.

_Diez minutos y una tacita de café con los paramédicos, después…_

-Entonces, por eso nunca invitan a tu abuelo a estas fiestas.

-En realidad él siempre está – Explicaba Chris a Billy, al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de enfriar la almohada con gel de Leon – Siempre lo sedamos en el cuarto de huéspedes, porque si oye mucho ruido, cree que esta en alguna trinchera o algo así.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era peligroso dejar huevos de codorniz en los ductos de ventilación. Rebecca nunca resiste la tentación de comérselos, aun cuando están crudos.

El azabache solo asintió, mientras observaba el otro lado de la sala. Una puerta blanca, tan hermética como misteriosa, contenía a todas las mujeres del otro lado e incitaba a la curiosidad de los hombres.

-¡Ok, muchachones! - Incitó Dick Valentine – Es hora del momento más divertido de la noche. Con ustedes, laaaaaaaa… ¡_Stripper_!

Todos gritaron, inclusive Leon que parecía estar padeciendo un derrame cerebral. Chris empezaba a razonar la posibilidad de si esto no era ya una declaración _O una sentencia_ _de compromiso_… _¡Bah!_, pensó, _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

Del otro lado de la puerta blanca, la suerte de las chicas no era muy diferente. Un hombre con traje de policía, bailaba alrededor del círculo de jovencitas, que coreaban el nombre de Jill para que el acompañante posara sus glúteos lo más cerca posible de la abochornada cara de la castaña. Sintió algo de pena por su enamorado, sin saber que Chris tenía unas "pechugas" muy cerca de sus cachetes, en ese preciso instante.

Para aminorar a la pequeña Valentine, intercambiaron su vaso de refresco por una combinación, que según Helen, hacía dormir hasta al mismísimo Barry, pero que en las mujeres, tenía un efecto diferente.

Jill tomó un sorbo, solo para alejar su cara por un instante de las pompas que intentaban darle cachetadas reiteradamente y sin saber cómo, llegó a un mundo de fantasía. Donde Chris era su príncipe, ella era una damisela en apuros, Wesker un dragón enorme con lentes oscuros muy parecido a _Spyro_ y Barry usaba sombrero. Sin duda eso último, era lo más bizarro de todo.

La alucinación acababa con Chris proponiéndole matrimonio a su princesa y ella aceptando encantada. Qué lindo, al menos en sueños, pudo obtener un preámbulo de lo que esperaba, se diera años después. Cuando ambos fueran adultos enamorados y exitosos.

El sol estival golpeó la cara de Jill Valentine y esta parpadeó no una, sino una docena de veces, antes de que las lagañas le permitieran obtener una visión decente de su estado. Era lunes, pero el día anterior habían tenido un comunicado de parte del Director Spencer, bueno… En realidad fue del subdirector Marcus, diciendo que Spencer y un par de alumnos se habían extraviado desde el viernes, cuando el baile de otoño tuvo lugar. A Jill no le extrañó; los millonarios excéntricos como Spencer, tienen sus momentos de locura de vez en cuando. Lo que importaba, es que ese día en particular, no habría clases.

Pero la locura de Spencer y sus compinches, no llegaba, ni de lejos a la de ella y Chris.

Sintió el tacto de algo endeble y suave contra su espalda. Se fue reincorporando poco a poco y al posar una mano sobre lo que creyó que era una almohada muy irregular, se llevó un gesto de sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era ni más ni menos que Chris. De hecho, al obtener la visión de Chris, sirviéndole de colchón en la sala de su propia casa, dio un recorrido alrededor de la enorme habitación y se dio cuenta de que también sus amigos, habían palidecido bajo los efectos de… Bueno, de lo que sea que hayan tomado.

En fin, se habían pasado y habían terminado todos, incluyendo a sus padres y a los de Chris, tirados sobre la alfombra. Muy incómodos no parecían estar y la verdad es que ella, parecía bastante complacida.

Aún con la mano contra los labios, esbozó una sonrisa y el tacto suave y sedoso que debió significar el roce de sus comisuras contra sus dedos, fue en realidad sinuosa y hasta cierto punto rasposa. Había algo en su dedo; quizás una llaga o una cicatriz, producto de una herida austera de la noche anterior.

No, era un anillo. Jill lo miró. Estaba en su dedo anular, pero eso no le preocupó. Lo que alarmó a la castaña, fue el hecho de que se trataba de un anillo de compromiso, por carecer de ominosos adornos y ser sencilla, pero hermosamente dorado.

Jill buscó entre el mar de cuerpos, la mano izquierda de su novio y desesperada, halló lo que tanto temía encontrar: Chris también tenía una de esas sortijas en su dedo anular.

-No puede ser – Dijo en voz muy baja.

-Sí que puede.

No era aquel chico de suéter verde. Su voz ni siquiera se le parecía. Era Lorenzo Lamas, quién le extendía una de esas fotos instantáneas.

-Tuviste suerte, los de la compañía de _striptease_ no están autorizados para casar personas. Si hubieses estado en Las Vegas, ya serías la Señora Redfield.

La castaña observó la foto, luego a Lorenzo, luego a Chris, y luego a la foto de nuevo. En ella se veía muy claramente que habían abandonado la casa a altas horas de la noche y habían ido a parar a una joyería de la ciudad. Al parecer se habían desembolsado con una cantidad considerable de dinero, pero no era nada, que no pudiera corregirse si se devolvían a tiempo los anillos.

-Bueno, yo me voy.

-¡Espera! – Gritó Jill, y un ronquido sonoro de Barry, prorrumpió en la sala en respuesta - ¿Crees que debo dejar esto así?

Lorenzo la observó, luego a la puerta, luego a las palomas cagando en el alféizar y antes de girar el pomo, dijo:

-Creo que has estado comprometida desde mucho antes de llevar ese anillo.

El reluciente ovalo hueco de oro brilló ante un rayo que logró colarse por una de las ventanas cubiertas con persianas, y no pudo evitar mirarlo y esbozar una sonrisa. Observó a Chris, tan tierno, mientras dormía y se preguntó, sí llegaría a tener la posibilidad de ver esa faceta de él, todas las mañanas al despertar.

En lugar de levantarlo y explicarle la situación, se decidió por algo más sabio: Tumbarse a su lado, darle un corto beso en los labios, tomar su mano, estrecharla y acostarse a dormir. Pudo notar una sonrisa de parte de su enamorado. Quizás estaba soñando con ella, a Jill le enterneció la idea y pensó que no sería malo que el azabache se levantara de buen humor, antes de caer en cuenta de en la que se había metido.

Después de todo, ahora estaban comprometidos.

_Supongo que es poco realista que un adolescente se comprometa con otro a cabalidad. Después de todo, en este mundo de hoy en día, esas cosas son bastante inverosímiles, pero una borrachera la puede tener cualquiera, y las cosas que vienen en consecuencia, no están escritas en ningún libro, así que eso me da libertad de telegrafiar lo que quiera y en este caso, comprometer a Jill y a Chris, fue la más divertida que se me ocurrió._

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo._


	17. Chapter 17

_El otro día, intenté escribir un capítulo del fic, mientras escuchaba un chiste de Emilio Lovera. Pensaba, que sí me reía a carcajadas, sin poder parar, lo que saldría, tendría que ser un capítulo muy chistoso. Pero en realidad, no fue nada que un niño de cinco años no pudiese criticar perfectamente… Y mi teclado, pagó las consecuencias de un manotazo errante, producto de mi incontrolada risa ¿Alguien quiere comenzar una colecta, para un teclado nuevo para Bidden? =D_

_El capítulo 17, ya está listo._

Nuevo día en el Instituto de _Racoon City_. Nuestro grupo de amigos favorito ha logrado salir a duras penas de su resaca y después de tomarse un día de descanso; pudieron acumular la suficiente energía, como para asistir a clases sin que la jaqueca los vaya dejando en el camino.

Él más despistado, o él que más ha sufrido con todo esto de la parranda, es nuestro amigo Leon Scott Kennedy. Él guarda todos sus cachivaches en su casillero, y no espera sorpresas para lo que resta de la mañana.

Al cerrarlo, nota algo obrando su presencia en el radio de percepción que su mente detectivesca, le otorga, como premio a haber leído muchas novelas criminalísticas. Él se da la vuelta y se encuentra con una chica de baja estatura. Sus flecos rubios le cubren la mayor parte de la frente y sus ojos verdes, grandes como un par de pelotas de golf, no se despegan de él ni por un segundo.

Por un momento, Leon, cree haberse encontrado con una versión del pasado de Dakota Fanning, pero no, es Ashley Graham, la hija del presidente. Aunque eso último, a nadie le importa =P

-… Hola – Dice Leon con cortesía, sin saber muy bien como continuar o hacia donde salir corriendo.

-Eres lindo.

El joven de cabellos castaños vira un poco la cara y sin dejar de observarla con un semblante condescendiente, le responde.

-¡Oh!... Gracias. Tú eres… Una chica muy tierna, supongo.

-Era más de lo que esperaba – Espeta Ashley. Sus ropajes consisten en un vestido blanco de una sola pieza, con varios lazos rosados de seda, pegados en todos lados y sus cuadernos, de varios colores, parecen muy pesados como para que la pequeña Graham los sostenga contra su pecho, por más de cinco minutos.

-¿Necesitas?...

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Si no fuera más lento, Leon habría podido dilucidar que aquello se trataba de algo serio, pero en su lugar, rio buscando la aprobación por el hipotético chiste de Ashley y cuando la caucásica no lo siguió, empezó a preocuparse.

¿Cuántos años podía tener? ¿Quince, catorce? No es que la edad fuera algo que le importara mucho, pero el joven Kennedy, podía apostar su cabeza a que esa niña planeaba llevarlo a su vals de quinceañera.

-Este… Jeje… No, lo considero conveniente.

-¿Qué? – El rostro de Ashley se tornó en una máscara de furia. De pronto, sus flecos se alzaron como flechas enhiestas una al lado de la otra y sus ojos, originalmente verdes, pasaron a ser de un negro profundo, como dos agujeros negros - ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó con una voz demoniaca muy acorde a su semblante.

-Pues, jeje, ¡Jejejejejeje!... – Se fue alejando de lado, lo más discreto que pudo. Un aura maligna emergía por los costados de la rubia que de a poco, iba ganando el aspecto de una gárgola.

Hasta que Claire Redfield, llegó para salvarlo.

-Oye Leon, ¿Quieres salir conmigo el fin de semana?

El ambiente maligno se disipó y Ashley volvió a su rostro habitual. El de una tierna jovencita que parecía haber pedido un caramelo a un extraño que pasaba por la calle. Por supuesto, al fijarse en Claire, no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido de disgusto y fruncir el entrecejo. Sí, tendría que hacer algo con la pelirroja.

-¡Por Dios, Claire! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte – El castaño le demostró su alivio, besándola en ambas mejillas, que se tornaron coloradas al instante y con un gesto que evidenciaba su creciente agradecimiento por su repentina petición, le dijo – Sí.

-¡Genial! – La menor de los Redfield se guindó a su cuello, en una demostración de afecto que a Ashley no le gustó ni un pelo.

De pronto, el alivio de Leon fue remplazado por satisfacción, para luego transformarse en orgullo. Estaba con quién quería y ya ni una niña poseída por Satanás, podía impedírselo.

-Espera – La alejó unos cuantos centímetros de sí, tomándola por los hombros y clavándole una penetrante mirada con ese par de ojos azules, que derretían a Claire - ¿No será otro de tus trucos para meterme a ver una película de la que luego me arrepentiré de haber visto, verdad?

La aludida se alzó de hombros.

-Oye, con Claire Redfield cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Ambos rieron, y en un descuido, Leon asomó su vista por la periferia del pasillo… Pero Ashley ya no estaba ahí.

La clase de español con Luis Sera, resultaba especialmente aburrida para Albert Wesker, que tenía siglos de haber terminado el estúpido cuestionario de Sera. Para su desgracia, no la estaba pasando muy bien con la segunda parte de la tarea. Hacer poesía, no era precisamente cosa de Wesker, por lo que dejó a su inspirado amigo, Alfred Ashford, hacer el molesto trabajo.

-¿No te molesta que ponga corazones sobre las íes?

-Sólo haz algo que Sera pueda utilizar después para sus actos pedófilos – Respondió con desinterés – Quizás así, puedo comenzar a invertir sus horas de clase en algo más productivo.

-¡Cómo digas, Albi!

-Albert – Le corrigió el rubio.

-Si mi hermana se refiere a ti como Albi, entonces yo también puedo hacerlo.

El puchero de Alfred, pretendió ser cómico/tierno, pero si Wesker hubiese tenido una cubeta en ese mismo instante, de seguro hubiese vomitado.

Un dedo aislado, comedido, pero salvador, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones ¿Quién no, sino William Birkin? Para rescatarlo de las ocurrencias del amanerado de la clase.

-Espero que el plan te haya resultado. Annette y yo, hicimos apuestas – Aclaró Birkin, con una voz un poco ronca. Asomado por encima de la mesa de su pupitre y con los brazos cruzados – Y llegamos, a que sino conseguiste la beca de Spencer, entonces te llamaremos Albi, por el resto de tu vida.

-Muy gracioso, Birkin, pero mira y trágate tus palabras.

De su bolsillo cuidadosamente planchado, Wesker extrajo una papeleta no más grande que una ficha. Doblada en cinco partes y se la pasó a Birkin, que fue agrandando la circunferencia de sus pupilas cuando observó la bicoca cantidad de dinero que Spencer había depositado en el rubio.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso…

-Albert Wesker, Albert Wesker… - La voz de Spencer, a través del altoparlante sonaba gangosa. Como si tuviese semanas sin tomar agua. Habría que acotar que el director del colegio y sus "amigos", habían sido encontrados en las adyacencias del bosque Arklay hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas, por lo que no era de extrañar que se hallaran tan poco concentrados – Por favor reportarse a la oficina del director.

Birkin observó a Wesker con la misma mirada de confusión. Esperando que cuando su amigo volviera del despacho del director, no fuera llamándole por el mote de Albi.

-Te espero aquí.

Wesker se levantó y con las manos en los bolsillos, se fue acercando por los pasillos hasta el despacho del director. Buscaba ocultar su inocua incomodidad detrás de sus sempiternas gafas de sol. Pero la sensación de que Spencer, no iba a decirle nada bueno, se le salía hasta por las costuras de su _chemise_ negra.

Tocó la puerta dos veces. Ya había estado antes en el despacho de Spencer. Por lo que no se sorprendió al encontrarse dentro. Ocupaba el mismo espacio que dos salones de clases y tenía más libros que la mismísima biblioteca, aunque la mayoría, de adorno. No había que ver mucho a Ozwell para darse cuenta de que no era una persona muy culta. Solo se le daban bien los negocios.

Wesker solo esperaba, no haber sido una mala inversión de la que Spencer pudiese darse cuenta a tiempo.

-¡Albert! Siéntate, muchacho. Toma asiento ¿Una copa de brandy?

-Director… Son las ocho de la mañana.

-No en Titán – Repuso con júbilo el director, mientras se servía en un vaso glaseado desde un envase de vidrio – Bueno, supongo que no te gustará irte con rodeos, se te ve en la cara. La cosa es, Albert, que hoy cuando me estaba vistiendo, me di cuenta de que en mi chequera faltaba un folio.

-_Lo que me faltaba… _- Era de esperarse. Wesker rodó los ojos debajo de esas gafas negras sin que Spencer pudiera notarlo, y sin decir nada, continuó escuchando.

-Y el caso es, que no recuerdo mucho del baile de otoño, pero si te recuerdo a ti, y a tu amiguito Alfred. Estoy seguro, de que mi guardaespaldas, Bruto, me dijo algo de que tú y yo estábamos muy agasajados hablando de negocios, y no sería la primera vez que firmó un cheque sin pensarlo, no – Hizo énfasis en la negación, recalcándola con un dedo – Este instituto, salió de una copa extra de whisky en el club campestre. Como podrás ver, este hombre, también tiene sus momentos.

-Director, quizás tenga dudas con respecto a mí, pero puede estar seguro de que su dinero no podría estar en mejores ma…

-Tranquilo, Albert. No pienso quitarte tu dinero.

Las cejas de Wesker se enarcaron tanto, que parecían dos parábolas muy abiertas, formando un puente. Spencer notó su expresión de asombro, sonrió y prosiguió.

-Ahora es tuyo, inviértelo en tus estudios. Pero eso sí – Recalcó alzando el mentón – Cuando hayas terminado, te unirás a mí y a un pequeño equipo de investigadores en un ambicioso proyecto de una compañía farmacéutica que pretendo fundar dentro de poco. Se llamara _Umbrella._

-¿_Umbrella_?

-No quiero ahondar mucho en los detalles del nombre, son tediosos y carecen de chiste. El caso es, que pretendo fundar esta humilde compañía con la ayuda de dos camaradas míos, el Profesor Marcus y Alexander Ashford. Tú debes conocerlos bien – Spencer lo observaba de reojo, meneando su trago.

-Sí, me temo que así es.

-Y Ashford – Spencer dejó la copa de lado para apoyar sus dos manos sobre el escritorio de caoba pulida, que utilizaba para cuchichear todo el día – No está muy convencido de dejarte entrar. Dice que su familia y la tuya han tenido ciertas diferencias... Reconciliables, pero diferencias al fin. Y comprenderás que las diferencias, no son convenientes para nosotros, Wesker…

-¿No estará queriendo decir qué?...

-Alexander pide que tomes la mano de su hija, Albert. Eso es todo.

Wesker no lo podía creer. Permaneció congelado, con la boca abierta y el brazo extendido, como si le hubiesen cortado la cháchara a mitad de camino. Spencer sonrió. Estaba bien, no esperaba convencer al rubio tan pronto.

-Piénsalo – Le alargó otro chequé, que doblaba su capital y le permitía a Wesker ir pensando en un doctorado.

Pero yacía entonces la duda ¿Debía Albert vivir por amor al trabajo, o amar mientras vivía del trabajo?

Llegó al aula antes de lo pensado, mientras Sera recitaba la hermosa poesía que Alfred compuso, haciendo hincapié en la frase "Querido Albi…", pero eso a Wesker no le interesó. Llegó alargó ambos cheques delante de Birkin y dejó caer la cara sobre la carpeta.

-¿Te han chantajeado, mi funesto amigo?

-De ahora en adelante, Annette y tú, pueden llamarme Albi.

Física con Martin Crackhorn, una hora especialmente difícil para Leon. Era curioso, que materias como las matemáticas y la química se le dieran bien, mientras que la física fuera una inmensa bola maciza de plomo, atada con un grillete a su tobillo. Cada año era lo mismo, y Crackhorn, se esforzaba por hacerle saber al aspirante a oficial, que había otras cosas de las que vivir, que andar persiguiendo pelmazos por un callejón.

Por supuesto, Martin ignoraba los buenos comentarios de sus colegas Marcus y Birkin y se dedicaba a hacer la materia más difícil cada año. Argumentándose en los libros más viejos y ortodoxos que podía encontrar, con los ejemplos más locos y ridículos que se pudiera inventar. Como sacar el tiempo en que un yoyo perdería una quinta parte de su masa, teniendo como dato principal su velocidad inicial, o medir la densidad de un compuesto tomando en cuenta el tiempo que este llevaba en plena combustión.

Leon sudaba la gota gorda para realizar el dichoso ejercicio, cuando una marejada de cabellos castaños pasó a su lado. Los vientos otoñales no le ayudaron y unas cuantas hebras se colaron hasta sus ojos y las comisuras de su boca, entreabierta por el esfuerzo que hacía para resolver el problema de física.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

Leon abrió los ojos con pedancia. Irritados y cansados de lo que había sido su pesado día. Con una sola cosa buena, entre muchas que resultaron fastidiosas. Pero bastó con recordar a Claire y su abrazo para que una sonrisa se le escapara y su acompañante de lacio cabello moreno se sonriera.

-Leon Kennedy, ¿Verdad?

-Así me llaman – Dijo recobrando la compostura – Lo siento, ¿Tú eres?

-Ángela Miller ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

¡Oh no! Ahí iba otra vez _Y se veía tan simpática al principio…_ Leon miró en muchas direcciones, en búsqueda de ayuda y para su suerte, se encontró con Ada frunciéndole el entrecejo. La elegante muchacha, captó algo raro en Leon. En la forma en que la miraba. Parecía suplicarle a gritos que lo sacara de ahí.

Quizás fue solo su intuición, pero Ada Wong se aproximó al lugar de encuentro y salvó a Leon S. Kennedy de saborear una experiencia cercana del tercer tipo en menos de una mañana.

-Oye, Leon – Le llamó con voz dulce y suave - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el fin de semana?

El castaño asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y se arrojó a Ada llorando. Ángela por su parte, no había podido adoptar la pose de Sindel – Personaje del juego de peleas _Mortal Kombat_ - que tantas veces le había funcionado para intimidar al chico con el que quería salir. Estaba reservado, que lástima.

-Al menos por ahora – Dijo por lo bajo y se retiró.

Ada se despegó de la demostración de afecto de Leon, lo observó unos instantes, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, reprimiendo las ganas de darle un beso que finalmente fue a parar a su frente y luego se retiró. Alegando que el Profesor Crackhorn requería su presencia en la pizarra de inmediato. Leon quedó sonriendo como un idiota, solo, en su pupitre; amalgamando todas las ideas y ocurrencias que se le venían a la cabeza, hasta que se cruzó de frente con una que le hizo crispar la cara.

-Un momento. Claire, no me había…

Luego en una cara de terror y por último, pánico total.

Y para colmo, la pelirroja y la oriental le sonreían desde la primera fila del salón.

-Soy hombre muerto…

_En la vida real, este tipo de cosas se solucionaría muy fácilmente manteniendo la compostura – O mejor dicho, respetando a la chica con la que estás saliendo – O llamando a una de ambas para cancelar el dichoso compromiso, antes de planear clonarte para asistir a ambos al mismo tiempo… En Resident Evil 2012-2013, somos fanáticos de las teorías absurdas y las respuestas con poco o nada de sentido, así que optaremos por lo más difícil y descabellado para nuestro amigo Leon._

_¿Qué les puedo decir? Estamos hablando de un fic, basado en el universo de un juego que plantea la creación de un virus que reanima células muertas, a su estado más troglodita. Entre eso, y lo que planteó yo, la lógica es algo que simplemente no tiene cabida. _

_¡Buenas noches a todos!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Este es un día histórico… Actualizo un capítulo, un día antes de un examen, que puede significar la continuidad o no de mi vida física y psicológica sobre este mundo. Y a tan solo horas, de tan importante presentación que pondrá en cuestionamiento mi sapiencia y conocimiento sobre la ciencia aplicada de la ingeniería en sistemas, yo estoy aquí… Actualizando una historia sin mucha razón ni mucho sentido, a causa de un puñado de personas, que me han robado la inspiración con sus bellas críticas y palabras, de las que muchas veces, no me considero merecedor de ser acreedor…_

_Gracias, y aquí les va, el capítulo 18_

Tenía las manos entumecidas y la frente perlada en sudor. No recordaba lo que era el contacto con el sol o las largas caminatas diurnas por la tarde. A pesar del otoño reinante, Rebecca Chambers llegaba cargada de un montón de ideas que no podía desechar y cuando no eres capaz de drenar la presión, el mejor remedio es un anti estresante.

En su caso, nada que una buena partitura y un fino piano de cola no pudieran solucionar.

Pero al doblar el pasillo lo escuchó, eran las notas del piano, de SU piano. Bueno, realmente era propiedad de Spencer y del instituto, pero una cosa no quitaba a la otra. Alguien pagaba las horas extras de Rebecca en el salón de música. Enfundada en todo su coraje, olvidó por momentos la bellísima melodía que aderezaba los pasillos y se fue dispuesta a estamparle el pase escolar de permiso, a quién sea que estuviese osando ocupar la butaca, que pertenecía a sus posaderas, en ese momento.

Cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando al girar el pomo, se encontró con alguien que ya conocía.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, naturalmente. Solo tendría la vista del cielo otoñal que la ventana le confería y su postura era la más idílica para tocar que ella hubiese visto jamás. Si toda la rabia no se le había ido al escuchar la música a través de los pasillos, entonces lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Su medidor interno de vigor, estaba descendiendo a números verdes.

Por supuesto, el muchacho de chaqueta verde, había advertido su presencia minutos antes. Como si fuese su intención encontrarse con ella.

-Tocas bien – Dijo Rebecca.

-Un halago poco digno, proviniendo de la persona que mejor se desempeña con estas teclas.

-No seas modesto, hombre – Repuso Rebecca con las mejillas sonrosadas – Seguro que las cuerdas ya estaban gastadas de tanto escucharme.

El muchacho dejó escapar una risa sincera, sin voltear a ver a Rebecca. De pronto, la joven de diecisiete años pensó que era de ese tipo de personas que no reprimía un ataque de carcajadas salvajes, cuando este se presentaba. Debía de vivir muy bien, o al menos tener una autoestima muy alta.

Cosa de lo que ella carecía en ese momento, y por lo cual, estaba ahí.

-No te culpo – Reaccionó él, sin dejar de tocar, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente – Supongo que cualquiera estaría en una diatriba como la tuya.

-Sí, ¿Pero cuántos dejan pasar el tiempo sin preocuparse por ello?

-Bueno, mi querida Rebecca. Einstein dijo en algún momento cumbre de la historia, que el tiempo era relativo. Supongo que estos segundos que inviertes conmigo son como ladrillos, buscando caer a través del embudo de un minúsculo reloj de arena…

Suponiendo que era cierto eso de leerle la mente, Rebecca sospechó que aquel sujeto, no diría nada de lo que ella pensaba, a menos de que fuese la misma Rebecca quién fuera directo al grano.

-Georgetown, es una gran universidad – Dijo ella, con una voz de soslayo.

-Y te han llamado para ofrecerte estudiar con ellos.

-Pero Billy planea pasar la mayor parte de su vida en Racoon City, y según los comentarios de mis familiares, las relaciones a distancia son poco… - Hizo una pausa, como queriendo que él la interrumpiera para corregirla, pero en lugar de eso una resbaladiza floritura chocó de lleno contra sus tímpanos, incitándola a continuar - … Duraderas.

-Eso no es del todo verdad, pero no podemos negar que tus familiares tienen cierto grado de razón… Pero sí de ti dependiera Rebecca, y por suerte así es, ¿Qué harías?

Razonó una respuesta que ya tenía. Lo complicado, muchas veces no es buscar la mejor contestación, sino hacer, que tus palabras se entiendan.

-Billy es como muchas personas. Es como tú: Incapaz de adivinar el futuro – Ambos rieron – En este preciso momento, cree que tú te quedarás a estudiar bio-análisis en _Racoon City_, lo cual no es una mala idea – Volteó a sonreírle. Rebecca pudo notar que sus manos se detenían, pero su pie pisando el pedal, alargaba la nota por unos dulces tres segundos – Pero no es exactamente lo que tú quieres. Por lo tanto, eso no sería muy diferente, a obligar a tu novio a estudiar física nuclear.

-¿Crees que él esté preparado?

El aludido se alzó de hombros y mostró una mueca desinteresada, pero a la vez cómica con los labios; restándole importancia al asunto.

-Nunca se está preparado, Rebecca. Nunca llegamos a conocernos por completo a nosotros mismos.

Y estaba claro. Lo que sea que ella había querido ir a tocar en el salón de música a esa hora, él lo había tocado por ella. Se había encargado de tenderle el diván y dejarla expresarse. Y de pronto, Rebecca creyó que era injusto que solo existiese una manera de desahogarse.

¿Qué maravillosos secretos guardaría de sí misma, que todavía no había descubierto?

-Y cómo te decía antes – Leon iba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Rodeaba la mesa redonda de la sala de estar, sin tener muy en claro hacia dónde quería ir, ni por qué lo hacía. Para colmo, sus ideas no eran para nada lúcidas; se conjeturaban en su boca como un gas buscando abrirse paso, a través del agua – Surgió de repente, y ahora tengo dos citas. No es que no esté alegre por eso, por el contrario, soy el chico más feliz de todo Racoon City ¡Dios sabe que es cierto! Pero a la vez, me encuentro en medio de una bifurcación y no sé muy bien que camino debo tomar…

Se detuvo para tomar aire, tomando apoyo del espaldar de la silla, que tenía más cercana. Miraba al suelo y espera escuchar algo. Cualquier opinión, de la persona a la que había citado para acudir a su consejo.

Chris había quedado descartado desde el principio, después de todo, no quería sufrir la cólera del flamante novio de Jill, cuando se enterara de que su hermana estaba metida de lleno en el asunto. Jill vivía una ensoñación desde hacía poco más de una semana – Luego de que _Racoon_ entera, se enteró de que estaba comprometida – y Barry había quedado en cuarentena para él, luego de que Helen, se enterará de su pequeña triquiñuela para asistir al baile de otoño. _Es justo_, pensó Leon.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó indeciso, con los ojos clavados como par de flechas en la frente de Lorenzo Lamas - ¿No vas a decir nada?

El actor de cine norteamericano dio otro sorbo a su taza de té. Su pose con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos recatadamente por encima del diafragma y su mirada estoica, adornada por la barba de candado, le confería una personalidad de alguien que podía darte el mejor de los consejos, sin temor a equivocarse.

-Muy fácil, Cabo Kennedy ¿Nunca has visto alguna de mis comedias?

-Si… Pero a decir verdad, son malísimas.

Se atragantó con el té. Luego discutiría con Leon sus gustos cinematográficos.

-A lo que quiero llegar, es… Cuando una persona como tú, joven y llena de vitalidad, se encuentra en una situación desesperada de este estilo, solo tiene una opción.

-Llamar para aplazar una de las citas para otro día, ¿Verdad? – Inquirió Leon con un brillo de brillantez en sus ojos.

-¡NO! – Le corrigió arrojándole la taza de té con violencia contra la cara. El castaño ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo golpearan a bocajarro. Inclusive se podía decir, que había desarrollado, alguna especie de resistencia especial contra agentes externos – Debes dejarlo todo como está y acudir a ambas citas.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Son a la misma HORA!

-Pero en el mismo lugar – Prosiguió Lorenzo con naturalidad. Elevando el dedo índice en afirmación a lo que él mismo acababa de decir – Busca a un sustituto. Alguien que vaya al baño cada cinco minutos. Tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo para poder intercambiarte de restaurante. Por suerte, estarán en la misma calle.

Leon suspiró, aquello tenía que ser una mentira.

-Bueno – Dijo Leon, mientras lo meditaba. Después de todo, por algo lo había llamado, ¿No era así? - ¿Y a quién sugieres que lleve como mi sustituto?

-En eso puedo ayudarte… ¡Oh, _Nemyyyyyyyyy_!

Un mastodonte negro, de al menos dos metros de altura, con un rostro similar, a algo vivo a lo que le ha caído ácido corrosivo y una dentadura que haría hinchar el pecho en orgullo de cualquier dentista; se posaba a un lado del distinguido Lorenzo, en senda pose militar, saludándolo.

-Leon, te presento a Némesis, o como todos ustedes lo conocen… Nemy. Él, será tu sustituto.

Tenía que reaccionar. Aquello no solo era una pésima idea, sino que insultaba la inteligencia de cualquier ser humano lógico y pensante… Y también de Nemy. ¡Era imposible no notar las diferencias! Se requería que a Ada y a Claire, se les realizara una lobotomía cerebral, para que pasaran por desapercibido el hecho, de que se encontraban en compañía de un bio-androide de más de dos metros de altura y pocos rasgos en común con Leon S. Kennedy. Sin contar el hecho de que solo conocía un puñado de palabras.

-Lorenzo… ¡Eres un genio!

Y el actor echó la cabeza hacia atrás con sobrada elegancia, mientras se mofaba de su propio ingenio. Quizás a esta historia, todavía le falta mucho por contar, antes de que nuestro amigo Leon, reaccione.

La noche solo lograba cubrir el techo de la cancha de fútbol americano, como si se tratase de una bóveda. Billy, tenía poco más de cinco horas de haber comenzado el entrenamiento, y menos de dos de haberlo terminado, pero seguía ahí. Con una canasta llena de balones elípticos y una docena de muñecos de entrenamiento, dispuestos en distancias desiguales. Recibiendo los mates del futuro _marine_. Rebecca siempre se quedaba a verlo entrenar. Sentada en las gradas, con su bufanda verde y toda la parafernalia que alguien tan delicada como ella, requería para los crudos días de otoño. Terminaba un informe sobre biología para el profesor John Howe, y cuando estaba a punto de teclear la tecla de _enter_, un estornudo la sacó de sus cavilaciones y le hizo entrar en cuenta de que el invierno se acercaba.

Billy, que tenía un oído casi canino, se percató del hecho; y como todo buen novio, hizo lo único que estaba en su poder hacer. Y qué además, era su deber.

-¡Piensa rápido!

Pero Rebecca era lenta. Más tardó en desplomarse sobre los largos asientos horizontales, que el balón en llegar hasta ella. Al menos a Billy, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de su puntería.

Se acercó corriendo hasta ella, subiendo los escalones entre zancada y zancada. Se fijó en su mochila, Rebecca siempre cargaba consigo un par de limones en casos de emergencia. Eran como su póliza de seguros, y para su suerte, esa póliza cubría golpes intencionales, de parte de su novio, con un balón de fútbol americano.

El chico de cabello color roble, esparció pequeñas gotas de líquido cítrico sobre su rostro y pronto la chica de ojos azules, empezó a gesticular muecas.

Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada. Definitivamente, se iría reptando de regreso a casa, esa misma noche… O bien podía aprovecharse de su fragilidad para que Billy la llevara. Bien sabía, que a su novio le encantaba hacerlo - ¿Y a qué novio, no?

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? Has estado rara todo el día – Dijo Billy.

-¿Yo? ¡Ni hablar! Lo estaría si no hubiera mudado piel hace una semana – Comentó de manera muy natural, mientras Billy solo asentía – Pero si hay cierto asuntillo, que me trae la cabeza hecha jirones…

-Pues, ya sabes que hacer. No te lo guardes para ti sola. Aquí estoy yo.

Esa sonrisa… Ella no podía hacer nada para resistirse a esa sonrisa. De pronto recordó que fue la misma, con la cual lo conoció. En circunstancias muy parecidas…

Era su primer año en la secundaria, y ella quería ir a ver al famoso mariscal de campo del que todas las chicas hablaban. Cuando llegó y descubrió el lugar abarrotado de féminas de todas las edades, buscó desesperadamente un puesto y para cuando lo encontró, bendita fue su suerte que el balón impactó de lleno en su frente. Cuando abrió los ojos, ahí estaba.

Ya no había chicas a su alrededor, al parecer, habían captado alguna especie de mensaje cósmico, de Dios sabe dónde, y se habían marchado a cotillear por los alrededores. Pero eso no importaba. Ahí estaba él, nuevamente, dirigiéndole la mayor de sus sonrisas. Y luego, vino el beso que fue casi por axioma y el resto es historia.

Rebecca pensó, que aquel beso sería una buena manera de iniciar aquella conversación.

Primero lo tomó del cuello, y lenta, pero provocadoramente; fue dejando que Billy se cautivara con su perfume de frutas tropicales, hasta hacerle perder la cordura. Cuando sus comisuras formaron un puente entre ellos mismos y se separaron para observarse con infinita ternura, Rebecca dejó caer la bomba que llevaba consigo.

-Estoy embarazada…

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUM!

-¿Qué? – Exclamó la mismísima Rebecca. Dándole un vistazo al guión de arriba hasta abajo, mientras un histérico Bidden, se partía de la risa, desde un lugar seguro, en el otro extremo de las gradas.

-¡Oh, Dios santo! ¡Qué bueno es ser el director!

La castaña fulminó al autor de este fic con la mirada, y cuando quiso retomar el hilo de las cosas ya era tarde. Billy estaba tan tieso como una tabla y ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Al parecer, su confesión tendría que esperar unos días más.

-Oye, Chambers – Llamó Bidden por lo bajo – ¿Qué te parece, si para añadirle más pimienta al asunto, le decimos que también fuiste abducida por _aliens_?

-¿Qué te parece, si te atamos al próximo misil que venga a destruir Racoon City?

_No… Rebecca y Billy no han hecho "eso", y ella tampoco fue abducida por aliens, aunque… No es mala idea XD_

_Meterme con los personajes de Resident Evil, como si realmente interactuara con ellos en la vida real, es uno de los métodos mas interesantes que he encontrado, y era una de las cosas, que quería poner en práctica con esta historia. Les aconsejo que lo intenten, los hace sonreír mucho y de alguna manera sienten, que consiguen más amigos, de los que ya tienen, y viven sus historias, como si fueran un gran grupo que se conoce de toda la vida._

_PD: Creo que el capítulo nuevamente, ha quedado un poco corto. Espero poder corregir esto en el futuro. No es que cada vez se haga más difícil, pero el tiempo es escaso y las oportunidades limitadas. Espero que esto cambie, en los próximos días._

_Nos estamos leyendo =D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Puedes actualizar durante la madrugada, puedes hacerlo en el trabajo, o un día antes de un parcial… Pero, ¿Qué tal, estando enfermo? No me he levantado de la cama, en todo lo que va de día, solo pensando en cómo debía ser este capítulo. La gripe, no ayuda mucho, pues tengo tanta hambre como un caballo y no puedo comer mucho… Creo que al menos, puedo contentarme, haciendo sufrir un poco más, a los personajes de la maravillosa obra de CAPCOM._

_¡Buen provecho! Con ustedes, el capítulo 19_

Pulcramente arreglado y con el rictus más patético de la vida, Leon S. Kennedy se preparaba para encarar a su destino. A su lado, una pared negra de más de dos metros, buscaba imitarlo en absolutamente cualquier faceta de su personalidad; lo cual por supuesto, era imposible. Así que él y Lorenzo Lamas, se dedicaron única y exclusivamente a intentar que Némesis se pareciera un poco a Leon.

No pudieron añadir más palabras a su vocabulario; así que tuvieron que conformarse con que el aspecto de Nemy, fuese lo suficientemente convincente como para dejar a las chicas embobadas y que no prestaran atención a ninguna particularidad en su léxico. Aunque, sin ánimos de parecer petulante, a Leon aquello le parecía francamente inverosímil.

-Bueno – Anunció Lorenzo acomodando la peluca castaña del androide antropomórfico – Creo que ya está.

-¿De verdad piensas que esto va a funcionar?

Leon se miraba a sí mismo con un gesto de: _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto_, directamente al espejo. De pronto, recordó aquellas absurdas comedias estadounidenses donde un chico como él, tenía una cita doble en circunstancias similares y al final, por más que intentaba disimular toda la cosa, la cita como tal, terminaba yéndose al garete. No tenía muchas convicciones para creer, que lo suyo no fuera a terminar igual.

-Vamos Leon – Le palmeó el hombro - ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

Una nube imaginaria se dibujó sobre la cabeza del aludido y de pronto recordó todos esos traumas de su infancia. Su primer calzón chino, cortesía del profesor Krauser y Lorenzo Lamas, su primer ensayo frente a la clase, con onomatopeyas de pedorretas en las partes más relevantes, también a cuenta del Sr. Lamas y ese momento… ¡Ah! Por poco olvidaba la vez que había visitado _Sea World_ y Lorenzo, lo arrojó adrede, a un tanque de ballenas asesinas, todavía sin entrenar. Fue bastante gracioso el momento en que le sacaron la fotografía al pobre infante de tan solo siete años de edad. Si para aquel entonces, hubiese tenido un teléfono inteligente, sin pensarlo dos veces hubiese adornado sus ojos ensanchados y sus mandíbulas descuajadas con un poco de _Photoshop_.

-¡Qué tiempos aquellos!...

-¿Al menos puedes prometerme que esta vez no saldré lastimado?

-Tranquilo, Romeo. Es solo una cita. En tu caso, una cita doble ¿Sabes cuántos tarados no darían lo que fuera para estar en tu posición? Francamente, a veces pienso que eres un malagradecido con todas las bendiciones que te han caído del cielo.

Eso podía ser cierto, pero lejos de las implicaciones jactanciosas que podía llevar el hecho de tener una cita doble, en un fic realizado sobre personajes ficticios; vale la pena aclarar que esto en la vida real no se debe hacer, y el autor se toma la libertad de reprochar a cualquiera que tenga la intención de jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, como si se trataran de meras fruslerías… Volviendo al tema.

-Ok, confiaré en ti – Respondió un no muy convencido, Leon.

Había llegado al _Diamond Palace_, un restaurante cuyo nombre podía parecer engañoso, porque a pesar de que si estaba a disposición de gente con cierto estatus, tampoco era inaccesible para alguien como Leon. Miraba a través del vidrio, las mesas redondas con manteles y floreros, y aquellos platos exóticos y excéntricos, pero al mismo tiempo deliciosos, siendo consumidos de manera paulatina por los clientes. De pronto, dejó de pensar en todas sus desgracias y empezó a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Tenía hambre, y Ada todavía no llegaba.

-Espero que al menos, Nemy, esté comiendo ahora.

No se había detenido a sopesar en qué tipo de productos, podía utilizar alguien como Nemy para alimentarse. Podía ser cualquier cosa, desde animales silvestres, hasta lombrices de tierra, o inclusive minerales. Cabía la chance de que fuera un organismo autótrofo. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Su estómago rugió, y en ese momento, Leon deseó ser autótrofo.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar – La voz melódica y esporádica de Ada, lo obligó a reprimir los quejidos de su estómago y darse la vuelta – Dime, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

-¡Por Dios, Ada! – Exclamó Leon, contemplándola de pies a cabeza - ¡Estás hermosa! Si me hubieses dejado, habría pasado por ti.

-No quería que te molestaras. Recuerda que vivo en el edificio que está sobre el restaurante.

Pequeño detalle pasado por alto. Quizás no era tan grave, no haber pasado a recogerla por la puerta de su casa, después de todo.

-¿Pasamos?

No había ni que preguntarlo, pero allí estaban. El mesero, ni siquiera pidió el nombre de Leon, cuando ya se hallaban sentados en la mesa. Ada conocía bien aquel lugar. Adoraba las ensaladas que servían ahí; tenían buenos aderezos. Por su parte, Leon olvidó la reprimenda de su estómago, que en poco tiempo comenzaría a devorarse a sí mismo por obra y gracia de sus jugos gástricos, y apreció el decorado del lugar. Inmensas telas transparentes cubrían las paredes y una que otra columna de estilo greco-romano, sostenía modestas bóvedas que se asomaban por encima de las mesas y refulgían a los clientes, envolviéndolos en una atmósfera de empatía y comodidad. Sintió otro nudo, pero esta vez en su cartera. Esperaba que Ada no le hubiese mentido descaradamente, cuando le había dicho que aquel sitio era en realidad asequible, para alguien como él.

-Tranquilo – Dijo asomando su mano y posándola sobre la de él, cuando vio la primera gota de sudor asomar por su frente – Te dije que no habría problema, y no lo habrá. Tú pide lo que quieras, que del resto me encargó yo.

-No puedo permitir que pagues, Ada – Reclamó Leon.

-Tranquilo, Ricky Ricón, no voy a impedir que hagas gala de tu holgado bolsillo – Contestó con risas sarcásticas, a lo que Leon frunció el cejo – Pero ser yo, en este lugar, tiene sus privilegios.

-¡Oh! En ese caso. Creo que no estaría mal comenzar con una tanda de pan de ajo.

Ada alzó la mano, sin poder evitar negar con gracia ante el comentario. El mismo mesero de siempre reparó en la presencia de la chica del vestido turquesa, con la malla alrededor de los hombros y el cabello liso. Sus pestañas relucían más que nunca y tenía un ligero espolvoreado del mismo color que su vestido sobre los párpados. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se acercó a la cocina y llevó dos canastas llenas de pan de ajo.

Leon se relamió los labios. Buscó la mejor postura que sus pantalones azules y su saco le permitieron y se dispuso a tomar el pan para saborear el delicioso primer bocado.

Pero antes de que pudiera, unos repiques lo sacaron de su orbe. Eran golpes austeros contra el gran ventanal del restaurante que apuntaba contra la calle. Un anciano, o mejor dicho, Lorenzo Lamas disfrazado de anciano, le hacía señas de la forma más poco descarada que pudo conseguir; advirtiéndole que era hora de cambiar de puestos

_-¿Qué? ¡Ahora no!..._

Ada frunció el cejo, Leon empezó a contraerse en el asiento y tomándose el estómago pidió unos cinco minutos para ir al baño.

Nemy mientras tanto, entretenía a Claire con un soliloquio de altísimas proporciones, solo apto para mentes intelectuales por encima de la media.

-Starsssssss…

-¡Fascinante! ¿Rescataste a todas esas comadrejas tú solo?

-Stars, ¡STARS!

-No lo puedo creer. Sinceramente, no sé cómo no te han hecho un monolito para ti solo.

Nuestro monstruo favorito esbozó una sonrisa, o lo que él creía que era una sonrisa, pues carecía de labios… Una onda llegó a su sistema nervioso central y entró en razón de que era hora de cambiar de puesto. Con un gesto muy educado, alzó uno de sus tentáculos para indicarle a Claire que necesitaba ir al servicio de armas biológicas, mientras llegaba la cena. La chica asintió sin problemas, mientras saboreaba otra deliciosa galleta de la fortuna.

A la pelirroja le encantaban los restaurantes chinos, en especial, los que cuentan con salones particulares. Aquel, era el mejor de la ciudad, lo cual no era poco decir, y para las chicas bonitas como ella, ataviadas con un largo vestido rojo y un suéter de lana rosa por encima de los hombros, el servicio salía gratis.

Sus ojos centellearon de alegría al ver volver a Leon. El muchacho lucía más pálido que la última vez que lo vio, lo cual era algo bueno, pues esa última vez no tenía labios y su piel parecía una masa de vómito petrificado. Más allá de eso, a Claire le alegró ver que su amigo había recuperado un poco de su humanidad.

-Lo lamentó – Comentó con fingido, pero gracioso pesar la chica – Me comí la última galleta de la fortuna, pero no te preocupes. La cena ya está por llegar.

Si el Grinch hubiese estado ahí, habría estado orgulloso. Leon manifestó el mayor de los rictus y dejó de pensar, que el karma lo hacía sufrir con no dejarle comer por el hecho de tener una cita doble. Finalmente, un mesero de atuendo no muy diferente al del anterior restaurante, se pasó con dos cacerolas. Un plato típico de camarones rebosados con vegetales para Claire y un… ¿Un holotúrido con algo que parecía ser?... ¿Salsa de ajo? ¿Siquiera, esa cosa era comestible?

Leon viró la cabeza hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro y finalmente la bajó a la altura del plato en la mesa, mientras Claire lo observaba esperando a que recobrara la compostura y comenzara a comer. Inspeccionó muy bien cada detalle de aquel plato y llegó a la conclusión, de que lo que sea que fue aquello, no tenía cabeza. Y muy posiblemente, tampoco la había tenido antes de que lo mataran; suponiendo que estuviese muerto.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Leon.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Esto es una especia de broma? ¿En qué tipo de restaurante sirven algo así?

-Pues en este restaurante, y no sé porque te pones así. Tú fuiste el que lo pidió.

-Pero… ¿Cómo dejaste que yo pidiera algo así? – Recalcó dirigiendo las manos en un gesto peyorativo hacia el plato – Es decir, ¡Míralo! Solo alguien como La Sanguijuela Mutante podría comerse esto y vivir para contarlo.

-Pues suerte – Le guiñó un ojo y siguió comiendo.

Aquello fue suficiente para que olvidara por un momento el porqué de tanto escándalo. Se iba a morir de hambre. Su estómago y su bolsillo, iban a odiarlo al final de la noche. De eso no cabía duda, pero al menos haría sonreír a las chicas. Al menos eso.

-_Y quizás ahora estés más cerca de esa decisión que supuestamente, ya habías tomado._

Definitivamente, valía la pena. De pronto, el holotúrido no parecía tan sacado de una alcantarilla, y de buena gana, se dispuso a clavar el tenedor en algo que parecía medianamente carnoso, pero otra vez un repique. Esta vez, proveniente de un _gong_. Ahora Lorenzo, era una mala copia de Pat Morita y le indicaba con señas, que Ada iba a requerir su presencia pronto.

Nemy, mientras tanto, deleitaba a la oriental con su particular talento para el origami. A pesar de ser de origen japonés, a Ada le fascinaba el arte que podía llegar a hacerse con una hoja de papel. Sonreía y emitía grititos de felicidad ante cada nueva figura que el monstruo de _Resident Evil 3_, le iba mostrando. Desde una simple paloma, hasta una estatua a escala real de la mismísima Ada. Cosa que no pudo evitar sacar uno que otro sonrojo, de parte de ella.

Otra vez su glándula espinal… Tendría que hacer algo con ella, al finalizar la doble cena. Se dispuso a retirarse con desdén, al tiempo que pedía permiso de la manera más educada que podía y por segunda vez en la noche, lo que se suponía que era Leon S. Kennedy, iba al lavabo.

-Volviste muy rápido – Repuso Ada con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tenía prisa por comer – Le contestó exhausto.

-Pues, creo que tendrás que seguir comiendo aire, porque lo sólido, ya te lo tragaste.

Abrió los ojos de manera asimétrica y un muy gracioso tic, hizo que Ada se partiera de risa ahí mismo. Con terror, fue bajando la mirada hasta su delicioso plato que otrora, había contenido un bistec con salsa de champiñones y espárragos. Ahora no había nada. Ni siquiera partículas de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido algo. Era como si Nemy, hubiese pasado una aspiradora por el plato. Estaba tan blanco como el día en que lo habían comprado.

Pero al menos Ada se reía… Al menos eso. No lo había conseguido él por sus propios medios; todo había sido mérito de Nemy. Dentro de sí, se alegró por haberla hecho feliz, pero no dejó de sentirse mal por sí mismo, al recordar que fue un androide biológico el que había producido la mayor parte de todas las risas de la noche y no él. Podía valer la pena, eso estaba claro, pero ahora más que nunca, requería recordar esa elección de la que el muchacho de chaqueta verde le había hablado semanas atrás.

-Creo que es hora de pedir el postre, ¿Qué te apetece?

Sus ojos eran como un par de soles, que alumbraban su propio sistema cósmico de planetas con forma de hamburguesas y platos de espagueti. El postre. No sería suficiente, pero al menos podría sobrevivir la noche con un buen sabor de boca. Sí, eso sería suficiente para él.

-Pídeme cualquier cosa alta en azúcar y calorías, por favor. Preferiblemente con chocolate.

-Ok, _Goku_, tus deseos, son órdenes.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tarta más deliciosa jamás vista se posaba frente a sus ojos. Se tomó unos preciosos diez segundos, en los que estuvo a punto de llorar para contemplarla en toda su infinita gracia. Cubierta por una espesa capa de chocolate que escondía mil y un maravillas, y con galleta molida por encima. Era un premio para alguien, que había sufrido tanto como él y que ahora, recibía su justa recompensa… Pero.

Un mesero con muy mala pinta, y el peor bigote falso del mundo – Todavía tenía colgado la etiqueta del precio, a uno de los costados – le tendió una pequeña hoja de papel, que rezaba: _Es hora de intercambiar_.

Y lo peor de todo, era que no podría llevarse la torta consigo…

Nemy dejó de lado las sospechas de Claire, al devorarse el holotúrido en ipso facto. Había tenido tiempo de escuchar a la pelirroja contar su propia porción de ocurrencias durante la noche y hacer algún que otro comentario de altura de no más de cinco letras, ante lo cual la bellísima muchacha no podía hacer otra cosa que reír. Definitivamente, esta era la mejor cita que había tenido en su vida.

Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de Nemy, que por instinto supo que tenía que retirarse. Muy a su pesar, pues pensaba repetir el plato de holotúrido, pero ya sería para otra ocasión.

Cuando Leon llegó, solo esperaba escuchar a Claire hablar acerca del futuro postre.

-Muy bien – Dijo sobresaltado. Su cabello parecía la peluca de un payaso y la barba le había crecido en un ¡Tris tras! - ¿Dónde está el postre?

Claire soltó otra retahíla de carcajadas, mientras Leon la observaba perplejo. Había olvidado que estaba en un restaurante chino.

-Ya nos lo comimos, Oso Yogui. Lo que viene ahora es la cuenta.

-_No…_

Debía morir, debía morir ahora mismo. Ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo. No sabía que tan lejos iba a poder llegar. Habían muchas maneras de hacer sufrir a un hombre, pero negarle su comida, y peor aún, ¡Negarle su comida chatarra! Ni el Dios _Cthulhu _tenía esa autoridad.

Entonces sintió la mano tibia de Claire sobre la suya y sus miradas se encontraron. A ella no parecía importarle que él hubiese adquirido el aspecto de un náufrago de la noche a la mañana. Estaba ahí con Leon, y eso era lo que importaba.

-Gracias, Leon.

Y ni Lorenzo Lamas, pudo evitar que la chica le estampara un beso sobre los labios.

La vitalidad volvió a su ser. Toda la energía, drenada por las fuerzas cósmicas a falta del sustento alimenticio, se repuso en un chasquido. Claire lo estaba besando, y no le molestaba no volver a comer más nunca, si podía permanecer unido a ese vínculo por siempre.

-La cuenta por favor.

Finalmente, salieron del restaurante. La brisa invernal chocaba contras sus mejillas sonrosadas y ellos no dejaban de alabarse el uno al otro.

-Te acompaño a tu casa – Sugirió sin dudar Leon.

-Lo siento, mi dulce caballero. Pero ya tengo a otro peón que cumplirá esa tarea, y que además, me debe un favor ¿O crees que el vídeo que vio Jill, la noche del baile de otoño, se hizo solo?

Ambos rieron, y de pronto, vieron las farolas del auto de Edgard Redfield, siendo conducido por Chris, quien alargó la mano en señal de saludo a Leon desde el asiento del piloto.

-Espero que hayas cuidado bien de mi hermana, Kennedy.

-Creo que fue al revés, Chris.

Antes de subirse, y aprovechando que Chris estaba distraído cambiando la estación de radio, Claire su puso de puntillas y le regaló el último beso de la noche. Cómo un idiota, pero el idiota más feliz del mundo al fin y al cabo, Leon miró en todas las direcciones posibles y al final, no supo en que momento el carro ya se había marchado y Lorenzo Lamas lo sujetaba del cuello del saco para llevarlo de regreso hasta el _Diamond Palace_.

Al llegar, su sonrisa de felicidad no se había esfumado y Ada pensó que su chiste sobre los delfines había sido demasiado bueno; así que dejó salir un suspiro de autosuficiencia.

-Me divertí mucho, Leon.

-Igual yo.

Estuvo a punto de decir Claire, pero se contuvo. No sería correcto, no ahora.

Y menos, cuando Ada volvía a equilibrar la balanza.

-Quizás, podamos hacerlo de nuevo, algún otro día.

Y si su barra de vida, había sido llenada por completo con el beso de Claire, entonces el de Ada le dio una vida extra y la posibilidad de ser invencible por al menos los siguientes cinco minutos, cuando tuviese que despedirla a la entrada del restaurante.

No quería soltar su mano, como tampoco había querido soltar la de Claire. Era injusto, muy injusto. Ellas no debían sufrir por su incertidumbre.

-Aquí nos despedimos. Fue una hermosa velada – Dijo Ada.

-Igualmente. ¿Crees que esta vez, pueda acompañarte por los oscuros y peligrosos caminos, hasta la puerta de tu casa?

-Se oye tentador, mi apuesto príncipe – Repuso con aire picarón – Pero por esta vez, esta damisela en apuros podrá arreglárselas sola. Hasta entonces.

Con el último beso de la noche, Leon se puso en piloto automático y se marchó por el camino más lejano que lo llevaría hasta su casa y le daría tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había conseguido aquella noche.

Definitivamente, las citas dobles no eran tan trágicas como lo hacían parecer las películas y series de televisión.

Era tarde. Había pasado por su casa para recoger su abrigo y encontrarse con ella en aquella banca de ese parque, al que tanto solían frecuentar. Habían acordado verse esa mañana y si las cosas salían bien, no había razón alguna para declinar ese compromiso.

Al ver que las mariposas en el estómago se habían ido a otro lado y en su lugar, quedó un inmenso colchón sobre el cual podían recostarse y observar las estrellas. Un colchón, llamado banca. Y delante de esa banca, había otra, que ya estaba ocupada por el único individuo que ellas querían que estuviese ahí.

-Iba a preguntar si se divirtieron, pero sus sonrisas hablan por ustedes – Dijo convencido.

-¿Tú también tuviste una cita doble? – Le preguntó Claire con un dejo felizmente sarcástico.

-Algo así. Estoy con ustedes dos ahora ¿No?

Rodaron los ojos y se echaron a reír. Tanto Claire como Ada, acordaron que era un desperdicio de espacio, dejar al chico de chaqueta verde solo, en esa fría banca y decidieron hacerle compañía. Sus cabezas fueron a parar directamente contra sus hombros, que resultaron ser más confortables y suaves de lo que ellas creían.

-¿Cómo es posible que estemos haciendo esto? – Pregunto Ada.

-Bueno, creo que es por la misma razón que están aquí. ¿Por qué no se caen a golpes ahora mismo? ¿Les parece más sensato? – Insinuó con gracia.

-No – Contestó Claire – Sería injusto, yo le daría una paliza a Ada.

-¿De qué hablas, Redfield? –Se defendió, fingiendo estar ofendida – Tú no durarías ni cinco segundos bajó mi llave rompe coxis.

-¡Hey, Hey! Chicas, dejen eso para las próximas olimpiadas de matemáticas – Ambas rieron. Si el ambiente no era de júbilo en ese mismo momento, entonces no sabían que podía ser – Díganme, ¿Están dispuestas a esperar un poco más?

-¿Es eso una pregunta retórica? – Dijo Claire.

-Porque la respuesta siempre será sí.

-Es increíble lo que un poco de compañía bien infundada puede producir en una persona – Dijo el muchacho sin parar de asentir – No se molesten en levantarse, chicas. Es viernes. Y Chris sabe que estoy con ustedes.

En algún momento tendría que irse, pero para ese entonces, ellas ya estarían de regreso a sus casas. A sabiendas de que lo mejor estaba por venir, y que debían salir con Nemy, más a menudo.

_¡Vamos! Solo un tonto, no se habría dado cuenta de que se trataba de Nemy, además, estamos hablando de dos chicas, que deslumbran por su inteligencia y no darse cuenta de ello, sería un insulto a su estereotipo, así como sería un insulto al de Leon, no meterse con su pésima suerte. Aún sigo creyendo, que salió muy favorecido, pero él es el protagonista y las cosas geniales y fantásticas, deben pasarle a él._

_Sin dejar de estar agradecido, me despido. Buenas noches =)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Esto me va a terminar pasando factura… Una que de seguro, pagaré gustoso._

_Pocas cosas me llenan y me llenarán tanto, como lo hace escribir historias para mí. Espero llenar esas expectativas con los proyectos que tengo, para cuando me gradúe, pero hasta entonces, tendré que conformarme con ustedes, y ustedes conmigo. Sus comentarios, son los mejores comentarios que podía esperar, y más allá de eso, sus críticas, solo enriquecen más, el poco camino que llevo recorrido, como imaginador._

_Espero por lo tanto, que el capítulo 20, sea de su agrado._

Octubre terminó, y el paso de Noviembre fue anacrónico con el de una hoja seca, que cae desde lo más alto de un árbol. Pocas cosas pasaron, que merezcan la pena que yo les cuente, pero si hubiese que resaltar algo, serían sin lugar a duda, los detalles graciosos…

Por ejemplo, Helen, desarrolló un particular gusto por el ajedrez, e insistió hasta el borde del hartazgo, en entrar al club de la misma disciplina, que fungía sus funciones en la cuarta recámara a la izquierda, del tercer piso del instituto. Un lugar bastante pintoresco para practicar tan curioso deporte; si ignoramos el hecho de que se trata de una mazmorra con paredes de barro, sin ventanas y cuyos miembros parecían estar a punto de morir por inanición. El presidente, por supuesto, no era otro que el líder de la banda _Anthrax_, Joey Belladona. Quién le hacía honor al nombre de su singular grupo, luciendo una figura que nada tenía que envidiarle a una mantis religiosa.

-Pasa por aquí, querida – Comentó Joey, con un tono tan suave que parecía producto del choque entre una burbuja y un pedazo de cartón – Siéntate como en tu casa.

-Pero aquí no hay asientos – Manifestó Helen, de manera no muy objetiva.

Y tenía razón. Jugaban en el suelo. Y las paredes que destacaban por la ausencia de esas cosas rectangulares que sirvan para airear y darle iluminación a las habitaciones, llamadas ventanas, portaban poyetes del tamaño de una jaula para niños, en las cuales los jugadores se apoyaban, cuando no había espacio para tirarse en el suelo. Algunos lo hacían por gusto, y otros parecían haber estado viviendo toda su juventud en aquel pútrido lugar. Helen pudo distinguir a Ricardo Irving, entre algunos de ellos. Aquel chico de quinto, que se volvió loco a mediados de curso, por su obsesión con los sándwiches de queso. Ahora se dedicaba de lleno al ajedrez, y Helen creía que necesitaba con urgencia a un nutricionista.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de la muchacha, fue la cantidad de chicas que había en la maz… Qué digo, salón. Más de la mitad de los integrantes del club, eran mujeres, y aunque no muy agraciadas, Helen apostaría un ojo de la cara, a que serían capaces de resolver problemas matemáticos con más rapidez que una calculadora marca CASIO – _No he tenido buenas experiencias, con estas calculadoras._

-Vaya, para ser un sitio tan… Pintoresco, tienen a muchas mujeres.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó Joey con cierto desgano, aunque Helen creía, que era su tono poético/afeminado, para referirse a cualquier cosa – El ajedrez es un deporte que atrae solo a los más eruditos, y pronto tú serás uno de nosotros – Esto último, hizo que a Helen se le pusiera la piel de gallina – Por eso, si has de iniciar, creo que sería conveniente conseguirte una compañera. Alguien como… Helen

-¿Sí? – Preguntó la novia de Barry.

-No tú, querida. La otra Helen.

Frente a nuestra Helen de cabello negro, apareció una muchacha, tan larga como dos palos de escoba, puestos uno sobre otro y con un peinado estilo tazón. No tenía una certeza concisa, pero Helen, creía que la ropa de aquella muchacha, debía ser más densa que su propio cuerpo. Lo que habría la interrogante, sobre cómo podía mantenerse en pie.

-Helen, mi cielo – Dijo Joey – Te presento a… A… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas, cariño?

-Helen.

-¡Oh, mira que coincidencia! Tú también eres Helen.

-¿Señor? – Respondió una chica colorada, con ojeras prominentes.

-Tú no, querida. Me refería a Helen.

-¿A mí, Señor Presidente? – Preguntó otra muchacha, de cabello rubio, casi incoloro. La poca o nula conciencia que tenía sobre su apariencia, invitaban a cualquiera a confundirle con la chica del Aro.

-No, amor. Esta, Helen – Señaló a una mujer de avanzada edad, quizás hasta octogenaria. Renqueaba, mientras estaba sentada en una silla de mimbre, acariciando un dragón de komodo y enseñaba su único diente, curiosamente aferrado a su labio inferior, y no a sus encías.

-Después del asesinato del archi… archi… archiduque de Sarajevo, mi esposo se fue de casa y no volvió ¡Jamás! ¡JAMÁS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Qué adorable! – Exclamó Joey con dulzura, entrelazando los dedos – ¿No lo crees? Em…

-Helen…

-¿Me hablabas a mí? – Preguntó otra chica de cabello castaño, con un parche en el ojo.

Helen suspiró, buscando disimular su creciente temor. Aquel lugar, no parecía un sitio seguro dentro de los cánones del instituto. De hecho, no parecía un sitio seguro dentro de los cánones de ningún lugar. Por ende, su ferviente pasión por el ajedrez, se difuminó tan rápido como un rack de costillas BBQ, en las manos de su narrador, y empezó a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-Bueno… Acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso.

-Un… ¿Compromiso? – Inquirió Joey, para nada convencido.

-Sí, es que, el club de cocina me encomendó preparar una lasaña y la dejé en el horno. Creo que debería…

-¿Deberías QUÉ?

Sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo tan intenso como la boina de Chávez, y sus esqueléticas fracciones se fueron estirando más y más, hasta conferirle la apariencia de un _Dementor. _Un aura, tan maligna como la de aquel lugar, se fue manifestando a través del cuerpo de Joey y las múltiples Helen, del club de ajedrez, fueron ganando cada vez más el aspecto de un zombi. Sus pasos cortos, que buscaban aproximarse a la indefensa novia de Barry Burton, se sentían tan tensos como una navaja que roza el aire cada vez más cerca de tu piel. Ella fue retrocediendo, hasta que chocó con la puerta de astillas y paja, y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

El sol pegó de lleno contra la espalda de Helen, que no duró mucho tiempo en el umbral de la puerta, antes de salir corriendo. Joey manifestó su repudio ante el astro solar y varios hilos de humo, fueron el resultado del contacto de su piel contra los rayos del sol.

Antes de volver a su guarida, exclamó.

-¡TE ENCONTRAREMOS! ¡SABEMOS TU NOMBRE! ¡HELEEEEEEEEEEN!

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, pero solo para estar segura, se dirigió hasta el salón que ocupaba el club de la asociación nacional del rifle. Un lugar muy simpático, donde los fanáticos de las armas, podían probar su talento y puntería, con fusiles de plástico y pantallas holográficas, en donde salían blancos a los cuales podían dispararles con pistolas, que en realidad eran mandos de una consola. En los años 60, este grupo obtuvo permiso para portar armas de verdad, a sus reuniones, pero le fue derogado en los 70, cuando el Rey de España se hizo miembro honorífico del club, y disparó sin querer a su sobrino en la pierna, mientras buscaba hacer lo mismo, pero con un elefante… En realidad, eso sucedió hace menos de un año. El permiso les fue revocado porque, ¡Verga! ¿Se imaginan que una quinta de muchachos, con el aspecto del _Sr. Bubbles_ de _Lilo & Stich_, caminando por los pasillos de un tranquilo instituto de una ciudad del oeste estadounidense, con armas de calibre pesado? Sinceramente. Los ciudadanos de _Racoon_ deberían agradecerle a Michael Bidden, decirle que NO a las armas en su historia, y SI a los calabozos, a las palomas asesinas, a Lorenzo Lamas y a las trampas ocultas… Si todos siguieran ese ejemplo, este sería un mundo mejor, y… Perdón por el explayo. En fin, eran un grupo simpático. Que tenía como presidente al buen Barry Burton.

El pelirrojo, se mostró exaltado por la llegada tan repentina de su novia, que azotó la puerta y se tumbó en el rincón más próximo a él; todavía con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Helen! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegas corriendo de esa forma?

-¡NO!

-¿Qué?

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

-¿A llamarte cómo?

-Helen – Artículo con una mirada de odio infinita, aunque Barry dedujo, que aquella mirada no iba dirigida hacia él – ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! De ahora en adelante, llámame por mi segundo nombre.

-¿Tú segundo nombre? – Barry comenzó a pensar. Cuando la cosa se fue poniendo peliaguda y las venas de su cráneo comenzaron a surcarle la frente, fue que dio con el segundo nombre de su adorada novia - ¿Kathy?

-Y que no se te ocurra llamarme… Por el nombre prohibido de nuevo, ¿Está claro?

Barry jamás sabría qué fue lo que pasó, pero de algo estaba seguro. Si quería mantener a salvo su colección de _Wínchesteres_ de la guerra civil, sería mejor hacerle caso a Helen, desde ahora, Kathy.

Y ahora estamos en Diciembre. Las vacaciones, están a una semana de llegar y el ambiente se va tornando cada vez más jovial. Chris sobrevivió a la impresión inicial de saber que estaba comprometido con Jill. Curiosamente, no notó el detalle del anillo hasta una semana después de haberlo estado utilizando, cuando quiso pasar a través de la puerta detectora de un aeropuerto y al no saber de qué prenda de metal no se había desprendido, un grupo de guardias de seguridad, cada uno más gordo que el anterior, se le tumbaron encima, formando una montaña que por poco roza el techo de la estación aeroportuaria.

Al menos, al salir del cubículo de seguridad, le habían regalado una licuadora…

El detalle le produjo gracia a Rebecca, pero lo que no le causaba ni un poco de risa, era el hecho de que ya estaban llegando a la mitad del año, y ella todavía no había hablado con Billy. Para aderezarle más saña al asunto, su novio se la pasaba hablando de lo bien que la iban a pasar, cuando él la fuese a visitar los fines de semana, al salir de permiso en la marina. Ella estaría en la ciudad, y la base no quedaba lejos. Por lo tanto, pasarían atardeceres, nevadas, ventiscas y verían retoños juntos, como todos los años.

O eso creía él…

Ese no era el final de las cosas, Rebecca Chambers lo sabía y un buen día, se fue a casa con el pensamiento en la mente. La distancia que significaba _Georgetown _de _Racoon City,_ no tenía por qué ser impedimento para que ellos mantuvieran su relación. Pero era un hecho, que debía acudir a esa universidad. Sus notas así lo decían, y si los profesores se la pasan hablando maravillas de ti, tanto como de la niña prodigio, Claire Redfield, entonces definitivamente, tienes talento.

Y Billy también lo había pensado. De hecho, le impresionaba tanto que Rebecca decidiese quedarse en _Racoon City_, en lugar de apostar por una buena universidad, que una tarde, practicando baloncesto, solo en el gimnasio; sopesó las cosas más de la cuenta y se encontró de cara con una teoría.

El tiro se le fue desviado. Señal de que Billy Coen estaba perdiendo la concentración.

-Hace cinco minutos, aquel hubiese sido un excelente triple.

Desde las gradas, el chico de otrora chaqueta verde, ahora lucía un abrigo largo, del mismo color. Le asentaba bien, y Billy pensó, que lograba conferirle unos musculillos de más a su figura, aunque se veía más pálido que de costumbre. De todos modos, eso era intrascendente.

-Se podría decir, que después de cinco horas uno va perdiendo el enfoque.

-No eres un súper héroe. Menudo descubrimiento – Objetó con sarcasmo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No es que planeé dedicarme a esto, pero siempre es un buen escape a la rutina del instituto.

-Creí que Rebecca era suficiente escape.

-Últimamente la he notado más distante de lo normal.

El silencio, fue sinónimo de que Billy Coen debía cambiar sus prioridades. De aquel balón, al muchacho de abrigo verde, sentado en las gradas. No era momento de baloncesto, era momento de aclarar sus pensamientos sobre Rebecca Chambers.

-¿Tú sabes que le pasa?

-Yo no, pero tú sí.

-No me vengas con rompecabezas.

-Te digo la verdad – Su puso de pie – Si lo supiera, no te lo ocultaría Billy. El tiempo es algo tan subjetivo, pero a la vez tan importante, que resulta alarmante que estés ahora mismo conmigo, hablando de ella, cuando podrías estar con ella y saber todo lo que quieras de ella, y solo de ella.

-Cada segundo de cada día, es una bendición…

Su sonrisa reflejada hacia ningún lugar, le invitaba a reflexionar… ¿Qué podría traer preocupada a una persona tan audaz y vivaracha como Rebecca? Una chica hermosa, única en su tipo, casi incapaz de conocer la tristeza o el remordimiento.

-Excelente pregunta – Dijo el chico, y Billy sintió que le habían leído la mente – Pero tampoco tengo esa respuesta. Por suerte tú tampoco.

-¿Por suerte?

-Adivina quién la tiene.

Un bote, dos botes. El tercero fue más apagado, y el cuarto y el quinto, apenas se separaron del suelo de madera. Para cuando Billy dejó de fijar su atención, en la pelota que misteriosamente había comenzado a rebotar de la nada, aquel sujeto ya se había ido.

Y a pesar de las analogías, los trabalenguas y los anagramas, Billy podía tener certeza de que le había sembrado más respuestas que dudas.

-Una buena canasta, siempre es motivo para hablar con una bella chica – Dicho esto, lanzó el balón, desde afuera del área y este entró en el aro.

_Seguramente Georgetown será un mejor lugar para que sonrías, Becky._

El cheque ahora estaba arrugado, y tenía manchones de huellas dactilares en los extremos. Estaba a un paso de ser rebotado, pero eso a Wesker empezaba a importarle poco y nada. Se suponía que el plan, era ir a _Georgetown_ y luego de matricularse, trabajar para _Umbrella_. Dios sabe, que solo Spencer y un puñado de visionarios comerciales, tenían la potestad de pagar los sueldos que pagaban a sus investigadores, sin sufrir un aneurisma en el proceso.

Pero si aceptaba, eso significaba alejarse de Alexandra. Según su línea de pensamiento, debía tomar la oferta, sin dudar. Luego se encargaría de que Alexia se cansara de él y…

_Cansar… _

Fue como un torbellino de ideas repentinas. Y cada vez que el torbellino daba una vuelta e impactaba contra el cobertizo que simbolizaba el cerebro de Wesker; destapándolo y dejándolo expuesto, él se iba asombrando. Se sorprendía de sí mismo, y sonreía sin precedentes.

¿Cuánto faltaba para que Alexandra arribase a Estados Unidos? ¿Una semana? Perfecto, en una semana, se encargaría de ser el ser más indeseable sobre la faz de la tierra, y con su habilidad empírica para conseguir lo que quiere, ¡Ja!, sería pan comido.

Sólo había un inconveniente, y era que quizás el viejo Ashford, no mirara con buenos ojos el fastidio de su hija, luego de comprobar que Wesker era un tipo apático y aburrido, aunque no hubiese nada más lejano a la realidad.

_No, no puede ser. Ashford, es un hombre de ciencia. Y él solo quiere poner a prueba mi fidelidad con la causa. Ya, si su hija es la que me rechaza luego, a él le importará un comino. Lo que haga con mi vida después de eso, será cosa mía, siempre y cuando siga trabajando para él. Hasta que surja algo mejor… _Pensó Wesker. Luego se lamentó de sí mismo. Si se tratase de Excella, la cosa sería al menos, diez veces más sencilla. Sabía que la heredera de la afamada familia Travis, era tan antojosa como caprichosa, y si Wesker decidía estar desganado un día y no llevarla a cenar o no comprarle un par de zapatos, con eso detonaría la bomba y dejaría a la niña mimada, buscando en otros recovecos. Sin embargo, con Alexia, tendría que ser más meticuloso. No tenía dudas de su plan, pero tenía que ser rápido y minucioso, si quería acabar, antes de que una ilusionada Alexandra llegase con un par de maletas a la entrada de su casa y sus padres la botaran a patadas.

Pero él no lo permitiría. Estaría ahí, como estaba ahora, leyendo el efusivo mensaje de su novia en la computadora.

Y de pronto, sin medir las consecuencias. Albert Wesker esbozó una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad. No petulancia, no malevolencia, no interés. Pura y absoluta felicidad, aunque la palabra amor, también era válida.

Rozó la pantalla cubierta por un manto casi transparente, y las palabras se distorsionaron. Buscaba sentir un poco de ella, aunque fuese algo artificial, algo sin sabor. Para él, sus palabras llenas de orgullo y sinceridad, eran la mayor expresión de feminidad de una mujer.

"_A tan solo siete días de vernos las caras, no he rezado, no he ayunado, y mucho menos he creído en cábalas supersticiosas… Tú eres real, y mientras cuides tu espalda, estarás ahí para mí. Sin importar lo que el Sr. Spencer haga, tú estarás un paso adelante, y lo sé. Porque no serías capaz de no conseguir lo que sea... Como me conseguiste a mí, y yo te conseguí a ti. Por eso no desanimes, Lo conseguirás. Y sea ahora, o después, estaremos juntos._

_Te ama, Alexandra."_

Pasaría por un ejército de Alexias, si era necesario, no importaba. Spencer le daría todos los cheques del mundo, después de eso.

Dobló el hasta ahora, único cheque que tenía y lo metió en el bolsillo de su camisa negra, con rayas blancas. Ya era hora de ir a dormir.

-Alexia Ashford – Resopló Wesker, adormitado – Lo que te espera…

_Esta última parte del capítulo, en lo personal me trae recuerdos muy vivos de cosas que seguro muchos de nosotros hemos experimentado alguna vez. Las palabras de la persona que queremos, vengan de cerca o de lejos, siempre entran a nuestros corazones como la más hermosa de la melodía, y por lo general, no suelen irse jamás. Buscar más, prolongarlo o simplemente disfrutarlo, es un derecho y un deber humano, que en lo particular, me siento orgulloso de poder disfrutar._

_Gracias por su atención, nos leeremos pronto. En la siguiente actualización._

_PD: No olvidé el grano mutante de Chris. Solo decidí dejarlo, para otra actualización._


	21. Chapter 21

_Capítulo 21… Pareciese que fue ayer, pero sacando cuentas. Ya llevamos más de dos meses en esto. Se podría decir, que darle seguimiento a la historia se ha ido haciendo, algo paulatinamente más complicado, pero no obstante, yo lo veo como algo más motivador._

_Saber que no escribo para mí solo, es muy alentador, en comparación a hacerlo, desde el más profundo de los anonimatos. Que evalúen mi trabajo, es un plus extra, que no debería provocar otro efecto, que uno aliciente, para aquellos que se dedican a este maravilloso arte, con el fin de destinarlo a cualquier otra disciplina._

_¿Me extendí demasiado? ¿No? Bien… Capítulo 21, gracias por su atención =)_

Diciembre ya estaba encima, y eso significaba que los comicios electorales estaban cada vez más cerca. 23 de Diciembre, era la fecha pautada _¡Qué pintoresco!_, pensó la sanguijuela.

Ciertamente, debía de sentirse extrañada por poder pensar. De hecho, debía sentirse extrañada, por el simple hecho de poder sentir. Era un organismo único en su especie, que tenía asegurado los votos de la sociedad científica de _Racoon_, a cambio de abrir nuevos centros de investigación, que se dedicaran a analizar los tejidos que la sanguijuela dejaba depositados por ahí, en alguna de sus marchas.

Ser un candidato político, no es fácil. Y más cuando el bocazas de Michael Warren, trae acotación un punto importante, que la denigra a ella/él, y realza la figura del funcionario "humano", de _Racoon City_.

_-¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN VOTAR POR UN ORGANISMO PROCARIOTA! ¡MÍRENLA, MÍRENLA! – Señalaba inmisericorde un gran poste, adyacente a sus espaldas con una foto donde se mostraba a la Sanguijuela mutante, señalando hacia el horizonte con una de sus enredaderas. Lo más curioso del caso, es que el horizonte no estaba acobijado por un ocaso, sino por una luna llena. Todo eso, debido a que la sanguijuela en teoría, no toleraba la luz - ¡VOTEN POR MÍ Y LES PROMETO UN MANDATO HUMANO!_

_-¡UN MANDATO HUMANO! – Regresaban las masas, entre vítores y aplausos._

-Bueno, en realidad, nadie puede cuestionarlo… – Dijo en voz baja. Su escritorio se hallaba atiborrado de burocracia y hurones disecados. Para ella/él, era normal comer unas treinta veces al día, pero a veces, mantenerse, podía llegar a ser agotador – Creo que necesito un paseo nocturno – Pensó.

Fue alargando una de sus enmarañadas extremidades a través del salón, hasta colarse poco a poco, como si se tratara de una pasta dental, a través de la ventana. Era de noche, y la luz de la luna, se dispersaba en todas las direcciones, por el efecto "colador" de las nubes, que parecían más grises de lo habitual. _Genial_, pensó la sanguijuela, _quizás llueva. A mis pétalos les hace falta algo de hidruro de carbono._

Entre sus cavilaciones, divisó lo que parecía el parque central de _Racoon City_. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos, y su principal fuente de alimento. Otra cosa que podía utilizar Michael Warren en su contra, es, que desde su aparición, la población de hurones de _Racoon City_, había disminuido en un abismal 50%; ella, en retracción, atestiguaría que los animales silvestres son una plaga, y estaban acabando con la mayor parte de la población de conejos, gatos y mamíferos que habitaban la zona.

-_Si tan solo, ustedes también pudieran votar… _

El riachuelo seguía tan apacible como siempre. Iba a visitarlo muy a menudo, siempre de noche. Pero a veces podía divisar el reflejo del sol, pegar contra su ventana y darle un primer plano del parque. A ella siempre le dio la impresión, de que a pesar de estar atiborrado de gente, durante las mañanas y las tardes, aquel riachuelo permanecía igual. Tan quieto… Como si nada pudiera perturbarlo. Como si su sola función, además de decorar el lugar, fuese drenar las preocupaciones de todos los que lo veían.

Y de pronto recordó a Jill. Esa chica… Gracias a ella, había tenido la posibilidad de conocer un poco mejor a _Racoon_. Le enseñó lugares, que por sí sola, jamás hubiera descubierto. Era una cajita de sorpresas, y desde que se había hecho novia de Chris, su humor había cruzado la estratósfera y se dirigía derecho a la galaxia de Andrómeda, y de ahí, hasta el infinito. Últimamente, la ayudaba más que nunca, y estaba pendiente de todo el mundo. Y, aunque a la Sanguijuela le daba la impresión, de que Jill fue así desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en este mundo, creía, que al lado de Chris Redfield, ella era una mejor Jill.

Y siempre estaría ahí, para apoyarla y darle una mano.

-¡Sanguijuela!

Los gritos la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, _Hablando de la Reina Cleopatra_, pensó socarronamente, el organismo antropomórfico. Ahí venía corriendo Jill, curiosamente, sola. Pero no se atrevió a pensar en cosas malas. Después de todo, su sonrisa solo se ensanchaba más, a medida que el reacio viento invernal iba en aumento y su anillo de compromiso, seguía firmemente sujeto a su dedo anular izquierdo.

-Jill, Querida – Contestó relajadamente. No quería armar un alboroto en medio de la noche y que eso le fuera a quitar votos - ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Faltan quince minutos para la medianoche.

-Lo sé – Repuso Jill, con un aire entrecortado. Lo que iba a decir, debía de ser muy bueno, porque la Sanguijuela casi podía ver las palabras arremolinarse entorno a sus labios, pero Jill era como un embudo, y de su boca, solo escaparían las palabras adecuadas – Pero lo que te voy a decir, te ayudará mucho, en las elecciones del 23 de Diciembre.

-¡Ah! – La chica era una dulzura, por el simple hecho de querer ayudarla, ¿Pero qué tan útil podía resultarle la información que una niña de tan solo diecisiete años, tenía para darle? – _No la subestimes, estás hablando de una de las favoritas de Bidden._

-Sé que te sonará improbable, y hasta cierto punto inverosímil, pero he descubierto cosas del Dr. Michael Warren – Se detuvo, las contracciones de los muñones grisáceos en las extremidades de la sanguijuela, le indicaban que iba por buen camino – Cosas que me hacen creer que no es quién dice ser.

-Ok. Estoy interesada.

-Bien, pero acércate. Esto que te voy a decir, solo puede quedar entre las dos – Hizo un sello con las manos, indicándole que se acercara, y mantuviera los poros cerrados. Ella le restó importancia con unos pétalos de lavanda que le colgaban de uno de los extremos, y se acercó a la chica, lo suficiente como para escucharla, pero no tan cerca como para absorber su sangre – Verás, el Dr. Michael Warren, es…

_¡MIAUUUUUUU!_

Un perro perseguía a un gato, en pleno llano a mitad de la noche, pero… Esperen, no se trataba de un perro. Era Leon S. Kennedy, que desde el programa sorpresa del profesor Charles Birkin, había descubierto que tenía facultades caninas, y se la pasaba ladrando de aquí para allá. Asustando a los gatos, hurgando en los botes de basura, ladrando y entrañando una épica amistad con Scott, el siberiano de los Redfield, con quién además, compartía el nombre.

-¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU! – Había que admitir, que para tener diez cuerdas bucales menos. Leon, imitaba muy bien, los ladridos de un perro.

-… ¡Eso no puede ser! – Exclamó la sanguijuela, como si Jill le hubiese pasado los códigos de activación de una bomba atómica - ¿La prensa sabe esto?

-No, Claire, Chris y yo, lo descubrimos apenas ayer. Convencimos al profesor Bertolucci, de colaborar con la búsqueda. Él también cree en tu casa – Sonrió – Por eso, y después de mucho investigar, llegamos a un reporte, de los años mozos de Warren, cuando estudiaba ingeniería cívil en Penn, y nos dimos cuenta de que él…

Miles de ramas comenzaron a caer de los árboles. Todas ellas, en tiempos dispares, y se mezclaban con el pasto y los arbustos, bastante crecidos de nivel. Un entusiasta Leon, que se había apiado para realizar sus necesidades y sacarse algunas pulgas en un árbol que le pareció simpático. Observó con detenimiento una de las susodichas ramas, y comprobó que era más escamosa y corva de lo que debería.

-Qué extraño – Cuestionó el hombre-can – Esto se parece más bien a… ¡La piel de una serpiente!

-¡Hola, Leon!

-¡AAAAAAAH!

Era Rebecca Chambers. Leon casi lo olvidaba. Hoy había luna llena, y a su amiga con habilidades reptilianas, le tocaba mudar piel. El muchacho se echó hacia atrás de un saltó. Jadeaba con la lengua y dejaba escapar sonoros bramidos de emoción, mientras veía a su amiga, descender en círculos por el tronco del afanado árbol.

-¿Jugando mucho al _Bloody Roar_, Kennedy?

-¡No seas tonta! – Le devolvió Leon – Para comenzar mi personaje favorito, es el topo. Mucho más rápido y letal que la vampira.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…

-… ¡IMPOSIBLE!

La sanguijuela no daba crédito a lo que oía. Esa información, junto con las pruebas que decía tener Bertolucci y un poco de demagogia; serían suficientes para poner a Warren a su nivel, e inclusive, para hacerle bajar unos cuantos peldaños más.

-Jill, esto es muy serio, ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que dices?

-Las prometidas no mienten – Dijo, mostrándole el anillo de compromiso con holgura.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes?

A punto estuvo de abrazarla, pero si quería que Jill Valentine viviera, para contar su hazaña, y ganarse un puesto como abogada de despacho, en un futuro, al lado de la sanguijuela, debía dejar sus emociones a raya y ser sabia.

-Pero – Intervino de nuevo la Sanguijuela, con inseguridad - ¿Cómo lo haremos saber a los medios, sin que suene como un disparate?

-Eso déjamelo a mí – Jill acariciaba el cabello azabache de Leon, postrado a un lado de ella, como si se tratara de su propio perro, mientras movía la cabeza en todos los sentidos, buscando a una escurridiza Rebecca, con quien jugaba a las escondidas y que en esos momentos, se había atorado entre una de las enredaderas de la Sanguijuela.

-¡Fiuuuu…! – Un sonoro y cansado suspiro, fue lo que la Sanguijuela dejó escapar - ¿Tienes una pala, Jill?

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente. Delante del segundo momento, más difícil de toda su vida. El primero, fue estar de pie frente a Jill Valentine en el baile de otoño y aguantar esos dolorosos cinco segundos, en los que creía que ella le daría la espalda y todo lo que él había significado para ella, se esfumaría, como si se tratase de otra esquirla, entre las miles de millones, que conforman un pajar, que es separado en casi infinitas partes por una fuerte ventisca.

No sudaba. Ya no podía sudar. Lo que tenía enfrente, no era algo que ameritara ponerse nervioso. Era mucho peor, era una decisión que podía cambiar tu vida, y Chris no le deseaba eso ni a su peor enemigo.

-¡Hola, Wesker!

-Vete a la mierda, Redfield.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo... Viendo como cosas malas, le sucedían a la gente buena, como él.

Recordaba cuando estaba en kínder. Barry tenía problemas para comer su sándwich de queso con tocino. El pelirrojo, consideraba un peligro mortal, ingerir los bordes del pan integral. Y Chris, todo un experto en el arte del cuchillo de combate, se ofreció muy amablemente a cortar la corteza del sándwich de Barry… Quizás se pregunten, ¿Cómo es que un niño de tan solo cinco años, lleva un cuchillo de combate a un jardín de niños? Bueno, la cosa es… No, al diablo. Yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo Chris consiguió pasar inadvertido por esa etapa de su vida.

Pero la cosa era, o al menos radicaba, en que el muchacho de cabello negro, ojos color almendra, un metro setenta y seis y abrigo largo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas; se encontraba de cara a una situación, que requería de toda su sapiencia. Cosa que era un crimen, visto y considerando que él tan solo tenía diecisiete años.

Y ahora se estarán preguntando ¿Cuál es la tan mentada decisión? Bueno… Después de que les cuente el recuerdo de cuando Chris casi rebana a Leon con una podadora, se los diré.

Estamos a mediados de la década pasada, y el verano fue uno de los más calurosos de _Racoon City_ en toda su historia, desde su fundación. El pasto había crecido más de la cuenta en la casa de los Redfield, que era la más espaciosa del vecindario, y por lo tanto, era la que tenía la mayor cantidad de árboles, dando sombra contra su patio.

Pero eso no servía de mucho, si no tenías donde tirarte a saborear el refrescante viento veraniego. Mucho menos, si cuando lo intentas, te hundes en la maleza como si fuera arena movediza. Chris y sus amigos, se hallaban sumidos en la mayor de las diatribas. Hacinarse en la sala de los Redfield y esperar a que el ventilador se multiplicara mágicamente por ocho, o, podar el césped.

Por desgracia, la podadora de papá Redfield, no era la más rápida del vecindario, y eso era mucho decir, por lo que tuvieron que ingeniárselas, para hacer que ese viejo traste, limpiara el patio trasero de la casa del chico de otrora diez años. Idearon planes de todos los tipos, tamaños y dimensiones; pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión clara.

Fue ahí, cuando a Chris, se le ocurrió la mejor de las ideas. La única, que haría que todas las facultades de ingeniería, alrededor del país, le cerraran las puertas de inmediato.

-¡Atemos la podadora a mi bicicleta, y mientras doy vueltas por el patio, al mismo tiempo, podaremos el césped!

Todo lo demás, fueron vítores y aplausos. Eran jóvenes y tenían un futuro. Querían ser superhéroes, y salvar al mundo. Se creían invencibles, pero ese día, descubrirían lo mucho que se puede llegar a madurar, cuando estás tan cerca de… La estupidez.

Barry afirmó el mecate lo mejor que pudo, y Chris ya tenía firme, el pie sobre el pedal. Vale decir, que Edgar y Prudence Redfield, se hallaban muy distraídos bebiendo limonada con los Kennedy.

-¿Listo, Chris? – Preguntó Barry.

-¡Listo!

-¡Ahora!

Fue rápido, cuestión de segundos. Primero, tropezó con una piedra, oculta entre la maleza. Luego, una de las hojillas de la podadora, pasó por encima de la cuerda, cortándola en el acto. Chris debió considerarse muy afortunado, por no levantarse en el momento, o de lo contrario, estaríamos hablando de un chico calvo.

Y por último, el preferido de todos. Leon S. Kennedy, de pie y sin mover un solo músculo. Ajeno al mundo y al hecho de que sus amigos, corrían despavoridos a salvaguardarse de la loca podadora que ya había perdido el control.

No lo vio venir, y luego de hacer varios eslálones alrededor del patio, la podadora se postró de frente al Joven Kennedy. Toro contra torero, o quizás torero contra novillo. Solo que en este caso, Leon, era el novillo.

Haciendo un levantamiento sobre sus patas traseras, tal cual si fuera una moto, la maligna podadora emprendió la funesta marcha de la muerte de frente al impávido Leon, para el cual todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

Y cuando la tenía ahí, de frente, a tan solo centímetros. Podía oler el dióxido de carbono, emanar de las rendijas que daban aire al motor de la válvula, y ver a la correa hacer continuas revoluciones, buscando darle energía, al dínamo interno de la batería. Cuando supo todo eso, la podadora se detuvo.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente. Creyó que estaba a salvo, _Qué ingenuo_, pensó Chris. Lo recordaba todo. Desde aquella esquina, resguardado detrás de su bicicleta, incapaz de advertirle a Leon que se alejara, que aquel no era un sitio seguro, porque…

-Vaya, parece que no tengo tan mala suerte, después de to…

No pudo terminar la frase, cuando la boquilla exterior, que emanaba de la bolsa de desechos de la podadora, le escupió residuos de tierra y pasto mojado directo a la boca. Luego le cubrió toda la cara, y por último, se metió dentro de su ropa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Chris, con todas sus fuerzas.

Leon no quedó muy diferente al monstruo del pantano, y Chris recordaría aquella anécdota por siempre, como el momento en que decidió que se uniría a la aviación, junto con Barry, para evitar que tragedias como esa, volviesen a suceder.

Aquel momento, que creyó sepultado bajo toneladas de cemento y concreto, salía a luz para darle a Chris la inspiración necesaria. Finalmente estaba claro. Le dio un sorbo a su refresco, arrugó la lata, y la tiró en el basurero con una puntería de veinte. Todo eso, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su único objetivo.

**¡Hoy! Hamburguesa de queso y tocino, por tan solo 13,50 con papas y ultra refresco, o, el súper combo del día: Hamburguesa de pollo, acompañado por aros de cebolla y soda. Todo, por el mismo precio. Pero solo por este día, y solo por uno de los dos, ¡No desaproveches esta oportunidad única!**

-Por Kennedy… Una hamburguesa de queso y tocino, por favor.

El tic-tac del reloj, es una de las cosas más estresantes que pueden existir en este mundo. Tanto si llegas a percibir, que el tiempo pasa rápido o lento. No tiene medidas, ni piedad, y sonará hasta el final de los tiempos, a menos de que alguien le deje de dar cuerda a los relojes, o de plano, les retire las baterías.

Pero eso a Claire y Ada, no parecía importarles. El examen de matemáticas, del profesor Birkin, estaba especialmente sencillo. Era el último recodo, antes de que el reloj marcara el mediodía y un alumno rebelde, dejara el alma, gritando:

-¡LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Pero eso tendrá lugar, dentro de una hora más adelante. Por los momentos, ni Claire ni Ada tenían prisas de ningún tipo. Iban por la primera página, rellenando círculos aquí y allá. No se molestaban por el frío, o por la nieve que se acumulaba en los alféizares de las ventanas. Después de todo, el sistema de calefacción del salón, y del instituto en general, era bastante bueno.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar voltear, por acto reflejo natural. Tampoco es que le fuera a traer muchos problemas, después de todo, Birkin, era bastante flexible en eso de los castigos y no le importaba mucho que la gente se copiara. Él creía, que la técnica de "la chuleta", era algo intrascendente en las matemáticas, y que no ayudaba en nada. Según las estadísticas, las probabilidades de que el pendejo que tengas adelante sepa menos que tú, son bastante altas, en comparación, a que te toque sentarte detrás del cerebrito del salón. Y eso podía solucionarse fácil, si sentabas a las dos más eruditas en la materia, juntas.

Cuando Claire vio el examen de Ada, se dio cuenta de que la chica de rasgos orientales, ya iba por la segunda página. Articulando una mueca, la hermana menor de Chris, se dispuso a apresurar el paso para igualar, y a priori, superarla. Al profesor Birkin le pareció oler algo sospechoso. Reclinó la parte superior de su periódico para obtener una mejor panorámica del ambiente, lo cual, a su vez, le permitiría concentrarse al máximo en lo que estaba buscando.

Era un olor sospechoso, como el preludio de un corto circuito.

Decidió no prestarle atención y seguir hurgando la nariz, en la sección de comiquitas.

El impacto de una bolita de papel, sacó a Ada de la burbuja antiséptica en la que estaba encerrada y le hizo darse cuenta, de que Claire Redfield le sonreía desde el asiento de al lado. Ada también le sonrió, y por mera curiosidad, se fijó en el examen de cinco páginas de Claire, solo para darse cuenta, de que ya iba por la tercera…

Bufó, ella apenas iba por la mitad de la segunda. Afincó el borrador sobre un óvalo que no le daba seguridad, y se apresuró a rellenar el siguiente con fuerza. La autoridad de su puño sobre el lápiz, alarmó a Claire, quién ni corta ni perezosa, decidió no perder el tiempo y continuar.

Se lanzaban miradas, saltaban chispas. Iban por la cuarta página. Hacía poco menos de un minuto atrás, que se habían equidistado, y Birkin ya no podía hacer a un lado el inconfundible olor a cable quemado. Su intuición de viejo cincuentón, le gritó a todo pulmón que saliera corriendo, que algo horrible sucedería contra su persona como aquella vez, que terminó en una jaula de orcas asesinas en _Sea World_, gracias a Claire y Ada.

Pero antes de dejarse llevar por cábalas y supercherías; el experimentado profesor Birkin decidió echar un vistazo al frente. Por encima de su periódico, a las dos sillas, más próximas a su escritorio.

El resto del salón, se encontraba agazapado contra las esquinas del aula y, sus miradas pavorosas, apuntaban todas en dirección al par de chicas, cuyas cabelleras, daban la impresión de haberlas convertido en súper saijajines. El examen era ya cosa del pasado, y habían pasado al libro a contestar todas las preguntas, incluyendo, las del editor.

-Chi, chicas…

Ni ápice de atención. Esto era algo personal.

-_Oh, no_ – Birkin lo sabía. No era seguro permanecer ahí. Debían salir. Debía salvar a sus alumnos y a su integridad física lo antes posible.

-¡Todos dejen sus exámenes en el armario y salgan de aquí, AHORA!

Sin perder el tiempo, el gremio de estudiantes acató la orden del maestro, que los iba evacuando de uno a uno, como si se encontraran realizando maniobras de algún tipo de simulacro.

-¿¡A dónde cree que va!?

Era una voz pluralizada, pero que pertenecía a un solo ser. Charles Birkin, se fue dando la vuelta muy lentamente, temeroso en extremo, a lo que se encontraría a espaldas de él.

Era una visión apoteósica de la unión del bien y el mal, en toda su expresión. Una careta enorme y refulgente, que abarcaba todo el salón, y que tenía tres inmensas rajas diagonales, apenas perceptibles, por ojos y boca.

Aquello ya no era ni Claire ni Ada. Birkin lo sabía, y también sabía, que no podría huir. Su deber, había sido salvar a sus alumnos, y como el capitán del barco, que a veces se consideraba que era, debía culminar con la tarea.

-Ven aquí – Decía, sin dejar de mirar fijamente aquella manifestación atípica, mientras desenvainaba un metro – Bestia.

El grito de guerra sonó por todos los rincones de _Racoon City_, y aquello, sería recordado por sus alumnos, como el día en que el Maestro, se atrevió a desafiar a sus alumnas.

Gaitas sonarán de fondo y hamburguesas serán digeridas a través de generaciones, pero el valor del Profesor Charles Birkin, será recordado por siempre.

-¡Y las palomas! – Dijo Lorenzo Lamas.

_Estamos en carnavales, lo que significa fiesta y celebraciones, y para nosotros los estudiantes, unos contados, pero siempre bienvenidos, días de vacaciones. Desperdiciarlos, sería el peor de los crímenes, y yo no me considero un criminal. Así que planeó adelantar el fic lo más que pueda, para que la universidad no me vaya a tomar desprevenido._

_Como dato aparte, la parte de la difícil decisión de Chris, es algo para que el público masculino de la audiencia, en conjunto con mi persona, se sientan identificados con esas minúsculas partes de la vida, en las que debemos tomar decisiones, que cambiarán nuestras vidas para siempre._

_Gracias por leer =)_


	22. Chapter 22

_El capítulo de esta noche, me embarga de alegría y nostalgia al mismo tiempo. Sentimientos, en su mayoría ajenos a la causa de este capítulo, por lo cual, mi ímpetu de subirlo, sigue igual que siempre, por no mencionar que va en aumento y llegar a pecar de petulante… De todos modos. Sospecho, que esta será una parte de la historia, que llamará mucho la atención de todos. Se acaban las mini-vacaciones, y vuelve lo bueno, Señores… Gracias por acompañarme, durante esta hermosa travesía, a la que todavía le quedan unas cuantas páginas._

_Un beso y un abrazo para Natalia y Nicole, desde Venezuela, para Argentina – _He de decir, que visité su país, hace dos años y quedé encantado, con todo lo que vi_ - Muchas gracias, por sus elogios. Este capítulo, va a dedicado a ustedes. Espero que les guste ; )_

_Capítulo 22…_

Las cosas no estaban mejorando para Ángela o Ashley. Cada una, había estado interviniendo por su lado, para cumplir con su capricho adolescente de cortejar al joven Kennedy, a pesar de que él, bajo su perfil de hombre, debía ser quién cargara con esa responsabilidad.

Curiosamente, en ningún momento, ni Ángela, ni Ashley, habían llegado a cruzar caminos o a toparse con otra de sus némesis. Lo que Ada, significaba para la chica de cabello largo y castaño; Claire lo era para la rubia de ojos verdes. Y, a pesar de que las antes mencionadas, jamás habían llegado a pensar en ellas de esa forma – Si acaso, reconocían su mínima existencia – Si podían sentir cierto deje de odio, expandiéndose por el aire. No era algo que les molestase mucho, pero si llegaba a producirles una cuota aceptable de incomodidad.

Ángela había intentado de todo. Poner sapos de bórea en el casillero de Ada; infructuosamente, pues la muchacha en cuestión, era una fanática empedernida de los mecanismos patentados por el genio de Da Vinci, siglos atrás. Así que, cuando intentó forzar la cerradura con una ganzúa, se vio atrapada por un sarcófago de madera, que se desplegó en ocho partes distintas, con una hélice en el medio, que servía para dar revoluciones, con la sola energía del viento. Para mala suerte de Ángela, estaban en invierno, y las ventiscas no eran para nada despreciables. Por lo que estuvo dentro del sarcófago por aproximadamente diez o veinte minutos, hasta que Nemy, tropezó por accidente con una de las astas, mal perfiladas del increíble invento de tortura medieval, obra de la ingeniería mecánica.

Ashley no corrió con mejor suerte… Si bien sus intentos eran más inocentes, como tratar de colocar laxante en el _cappuccino_ de Claire, aunque solo lograba descafeinarlo un poco, porque lo que utilizaba no era un producto que contuviera ritanol, que en teoría provoca la indigestión; sino uno de esos sobres con polvo cuyo contenido no superaba el 10% de azúcar.

En otra ocasión, quiso intercambiar el examen de Claire, con el de Forest Speyer; él chico más vago de toda la clase. Cuya única aspiración en la vida, era trabajar para las fuerzas especiales como francotirador, cosa para lo cual no necesitaba un gran promedio, fuera de las pruebas internas de la CIA. Lejos de eso, al joven de cabello ocre bronceado, tez pálida como la de un pescado, y piel hueca – Su alimentación debía prescindir por completo del desayuno, pues en el lugar donde debían ir sus mejillas, solo habían dos inmensos cráteres - No le preocupaba otra cosa, que ir dilapidando su hoja de examen, hasta convertirlo en mil guijarros de papel diferentes, los cuales salían despedidos todos del cañón que formaban su dedo índice y el pulgar; con dirección, a la papelera, ubicada al otro lado del salón.

Para desgracia de Ashley, cuando intentó entrar al salón, con movimientos ninja que evidentemente no tenía, se vio con la sorpresa, de que Lorenzo Lamas, estaba haciéndole suplencia al profesor Crackhorn y las palomas, que habitualmente acompañaban al actor de dudosa reputación, estaban todas dispuestas a través de un travesaño, que se alargaba por las cuatro paredes del aula. A Lorenzo siempre le gustaba darles mucho de comer, justo antes de los exámenes. Los alumnos tendían a salir corriendo del miedo, con las pruebas del profesor Crackhorn, pero con Lorenzo de suplente, no habría posibilidad. Las palomas cagarían, al más mínimo intento de fuga.

Ashley, ubicada dos grados por debajo de Claire, no se percató de aquello y sufrió en carne viva, lo que Wesker sufrió tiempo atrás.

Lorenzo se le acercó, mientras mascaba tabaco. Los alumnos lo observaban impávidos, incapaces de articular, o de siquiera seguir moviendo sus lápices. Para colmo, afuera estaba lloviendo, y la sanguijuela aprovechó la ocasión para dar su discurso de campaña en el patio de receso. El líquido cargado con mucho H2O, pero sobre todo N2, sirvió como testosterona para la antropomórfica presencia de allá afuera, y sus raíces, fueron marcando su propio camino a través del patio, destrozando árboles, bifurcando columpios y tirando el burrito de chipotle de Rodrigo al suelo, que miró la horrorosa escena, desde su cobertizo, y dijo:

-Tampoco limpiaré eso.

Las múltiples extremidades de la sanguijuela, fueron ocupando su lugar dentro del salón, que pronto se convirtió, en una de esas habitaciones abandonadas, que se encuentran dentro de esas casas de alcurnia, dejadas a su suerte a merced del desgaste y la erosión, en mitad de un bosque. Las ramas enmarañadas, se fueron escurriendo, y se dejaron ver a la vista de Ashley, por detrás de la figura de Lorenzo, que la miraba con una sonrisa sardónica, bien pegada a su rostro, como una estampilla. Aquel efecto, daba la impresión de que Lorenzo Lamas tuviera tentáculos, y que estos, emanaban de algún lugar de su espina dorsal.

-Entonces… Tú eres la otra persona que quiere complicarle la vida a Bidden, con los romances adolescentes, sobre los que él quiere escribir, ¿Me equivoco?

Ashley negó con la cabeza, y Lorenzo soltó una carcajada tan fuerte, que un pedazo de húmeda goma de mascar negra, se le pegó en el rostro como si fuera una mosca con pegamento en las patas. Pero la rubia no comenzó a gritar hasta después de que las enredaderas se colaran por su cuerpo, cubierto por materia fecal de paloma, y dejaran al descubierto su busto. Solo para no tener contacto con su piel, y evitar así, drenar su sangre por accidente. Aunque a Lorenzo, no le faltaban ganas de ver ese espectáculo.

-Hoy estoy de buenas. A Rodrigo se le jodió el almuerzo – Dijo – Pero eso no evitará que le hagas una visita a los renegados.

-¿Los que?

-¡Oh! Hubo otra, que intentó hacer algo parecido a ti, pero con la joven Wong. Ellos te están esperando en las mazmorras secretas, en este preciso instante.

Lorenzo dio dos palmadas secas en el aire, y una compuerta secreta – A estas alturas, todo el suelo que cubre lo largo y ancho de _Racoon City_, puede considerarse una compuerta secreta – Se abrió de par en par, dejando caer a la joven rubia, por segundos que se alargaron hasta transformarse en minutos, hasta que sus posaderas dieron de lleno contra algo bastante suave.

La muchacha tardó unos minutos para entrar en razón del opaco sitio en el que se encontraba. Sus manos le sirvieron de ojos, mientras buscaba identificar lo que tenía debajo de sí.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡No te muevas!

Era una voz femenina. A Ashley no se le hacía familiar, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se paralizara del miedo y la impresión. Con el temor creciente, sin llegar hasta su tope, logró articular unas pocas palabras, que resumían todo lo que la rubia necesitaba saber en ese preciso momento:

-¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTAMOS!

Por supuesto, la discreción y la habilidad para pasar desapercibido, no era una de las principales cualidades de esta historia – Solo regresen unos episodios atrás, y redescubran como Barry y Richard despojaron de su teléfono celular a Carlos – Lo que sea que estuviese debajo de Ashley, tan suave como un mapache de peluche, se había movido. Y la hija del presidente Graham, empezó a creer que fuese lo que fuese, tenía vida.

Un haz de luz bajaba, proveniente del techo, en algún punto bastante alejado del fondo de la habitación. Una figura femenina, de otrora bellas ropas violetas con puntos blancos y un arrugado cuero cabelludo castaño, ahora rubio verdoso, se coló hasta el refulgente destello y dejó entrever su identidad.

-Me llamo Ángela Miller, y estamos muertas – Dijo con una sonrisa enfermiza.

De pronto, muchos mapaches de peluche, se fueron arremolinando en torno a la figura de Ángela que gritaba despavorida. Lo mismo empezó a ocurrir con Ashley, que a pesar del dolor, todavía conservaba la suficiente cordura como para pensar en que Bidden, había ignorado la ley que prohibía el uso de mapaches rabiosos para tortura en _Racoon City_.

En un arrebato de pánico, se quitó el grupo de animales silvestres de un manotazo, y se fue corriendo hasta cualquier lugar, con ambas manos tapando sus ojos. Debió tropezar con Ángela, pues sintió otro contacto suave y afelpado rozar frenéticamente contra su tersa piel. La chica, hasta hace poco, torturada, siguió a Ashley, hasta un reflejo metálico en el fondo. Al llegar, lo empujaron con todas sus fuerzas, solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una compuerta cerrada con llave. Entre ambas, los manotazos empezaron a resonar por toda la habitación, tan fuertes que llamaron la atención de una presencia, al otro lado de la puerta.

Aquello no medió palabras. Solo se dedicó a dejarlas pasar.

Habían varias telas negras por delante y detrás de la reja plateada.

-Eso servirá para distraerlos – Dijo Ángela, exhausta.

Ahora tocaba lo siguiente. Saber en dónde estaban.

-Bu… Bu… BuEno… ¿Dónde dia… diabl… DIABLSO ESTMOAS? – Preguntó Ashley, dejando relucir su calma a flote.

-En una mazmorra, fabricada por Bidden para los personajes que no le agradaron de _Resident Evil_… - Contestó una voz ronca, al otro lado de la sala. Ángela y Ashley se miraron fijamente, con las órbitas bastante desubicadas y esta vez fue la chica de cabello castaño quién preguntó.

-¿Quién eres?

-Bueno, esa es una pregunta que antes te hubiese contestado con mucho _sabor _– Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que intentó canturrear lo que había dicho, pero en lugar de eso, le salió un silbido agudo e insípido – Pero me temo que todo mi _mojo_, se ha drenado, y ahora soy un frío adoquín, en este lugar. Condenado a pasar la eternidad junto a una bruja, que le gusta llevar animales vivos en la cabeza, como compañera.

-¡Cállate, insensato! – Recriminó otra voz. Esta vez, se trataba de una mujer, pero con todo y eso, su timbre sonaba mucho más grueso y grave que el del muchacho, que no podría ganarle, ni con la voz más ronca de su arsenal – Tú eres el más odiado por Bidden, yo solamente era ignorada.

-Dale, dale… No es que le parecieras muy importante, tampoco.

Las lámparas con sombrero se fueron prendiendo por pares, hasta que las penumbras abandonaron por completo el recinto. Era una habitación cuadrada, con varios pares de grilletes, entornillados a las paredes que parecían ser de una especie de piedra maciza y húmeda. Dieron gracias a Dios, por no encontrarse con una pila de huesos, abandonados en algún lugar.

-Tranquilas – Devolvió la chica de la voz gruesa. Ella estaba ubicada debajo de una de las lámparas que más iluminaban y se podía apreciar que a pesar de haber estado en ese lugar, por un tiempo bastante prolongado, aún conservaba cierta belleza exótica. Aunque sus ojos, antes de un color miel intenso, se habían ido decolorando hasta alcanzar un turquesa pálido – Aquí ya no hay bestias. Mi nombre es Jessica Shewarat, y él idiota de allá – Señaló a un chico, con comienzos de bulimia, una barba creciente y cuyas pupilas viajaban en direcciones diferentes. El confinamiento le había proporcionado la apariencia de un loco – Es Carlos Oliveira. Quizás no nos conozcan, pero nosotros…

-Sí – Contestó Ashley impresionada. Dejando ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos – Ustedes son el par de muchachos que intentaron separar a Valentine y a Redfield, en el baile de otoño. Los conocemos. Todo el colegio los conoce. Son unas leyendas, ahora leyendas vivas, pues Bidden todavía no ha acabado con ustedes.

-¡ACABAR CON NOSOTROS - Exclamó Carlos con una sonrisa guasonesca – ¡Ese idiota no quiere acabar con nadie, solo quiere vernos sufrir. Solo quiere que pasemos por el peor de los suplicios. Nos dejará aquí hasta que pasemos a formar parte de la primera colección de esqueletos de su mazmorra!

El chico se veía bastante desquiciado. Y más allá, de su poco aprecio moral hacia Bidden, y su poca cordura. Las chicas pudieron ver que todavía mantenía un sentimiento bien arraigado en sus entrañas. Era el mismo que Ángela percibió en los ojos de Jessica, y que estaba floreciendo de a poco, en su interior.

_Venganza._

La chica pensaba, que solos, eran un desastre. Pero que juntos, podían encargarse de recuperar sus vidas, obtener a las personas que querían, como esclavos sexuales y hacer pagar a Bidden por todas sus incoherencias. Ahora era algo personal, y mientras escribo estas palabras, no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda…

-¿Hay una forma de salir de aquí? – Preguntó rápidamente Ángela.

-¿Alguna vez viste, El Caballero Oscuro Asciende? Bueno, lo mismo, pero con cocodrilos, en lugar de murciélagos.

-Pero, ustedes siguen vivos – Dijo Ashley – Deben tener alguna fuente de alimento o algo por el estilo. Algo que los ayude a sobrevivir.

-Bueno – Repuso Carlos – Hemos aprendido los puntos ciegos de los mapaches, y de vez en cuando. Se nos deja caer unos maderos secos y un par de piedras lo suficientemente grandes como para generar calor por fricción. Cuando cazamos un mapache, nos alimentamos de él. Aunque los cocodrilos saben mucho mejor – Dijo Carlos con una sonrisa que delataba su insaciable apetito, en esos momentos.

-Sí, todavía no hemos llegado al extremo de devorarnos entre nosotros.

-Enséñennos – Ashley miró a Ángela con escepticismo. Debían estar condenadas a pasar ahí el resto de sus vidas, pero ahora ella quería aprender. Quería salir – Si uno sale, los cuatro también saldremos. No podemos resignarnos a estar aquí. Debemos tomar lo que nos corresponde, y cobrar represalias contra el que nos hizo esto.

Se pusieron de pie, como si una presencia extraña les devolviera la vida, después de haberlos creído muertos. Eran el hazmerreír del colegio, y ya había pasado algo de tiempo, desde aquello. No más…

Un pedazo de tela en llamas, fue descendiendo por el centro de la habitación, mientras esta se sumía, nuevamente en las penumbras. Era de un blanco precioso, con una letra mayúscula "B" en tinta negra, enmarcada en un cuadro de igual color. Finalizó su recorrido, ya casi carcomida del todo, hasta que tocó el suelo de la mazmorra y sus integrantes la miraban con odio.

Billy acababa de salir de un entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol americano, y mientras repartía balones, tacleaba muñecos alfombrados y esquivaba los brazos, que se cernían sobre sus pantorrillas como pinzas de sus compañeros más robustos; acumuló el valor suficiente para decidirse a hablar con Rebecca.

¿Pero dónde podría estar en eso momento? ¿En clase? Era poco probable. Las clases ya habían terminado, y el colegio quedaba tan silencioso como un convento, diez minutos después de que sonara la campana. Pero también era cierto, que la chica no se iba hasta que su novio llegara a acompañarla. Y si no se quedaba esperándolo en las gradas, dónde ya había confirmado su ausencia, entonces estaba…

Aceleró su paso a través de los pasillos, extrañado por no escuchar las notas del piano, provenir de ningún lugar. Debería haberlo escuchado, o al menos percibir el intento por parte de Rebecca, de tocar cualquier otro instrumento, sin éxito. Billy siempre le decía que sus melodías, eran las únicas que lo tranquilizaban y lo alejaban del ajetreo, después de un complicado día de clases o de un duro entrenamiento. Y todo aquello era cierto. No había nada, que él quisiera ver más, en cualquier momento, que Rebecca.

Cuando estuvo de frente a la puerta con el membrete "Salón de artes plásticas y musicales", pensó que ya tenía suficientes pruebas que le decían a gritos que Rebecca no estaba ahí, pero aun así decidió entrar. Quizás la calidez y la tranquilidad del salón, le dieran un poco más de lucidez para seguir buscando a Rebecca.

La puerta no rechinó, y la figura casi espectral de la joven Chambers, se hallaba sentada sobre la butaca del piano de cola. Con las manos rezagadas sobre su entrepierna y la cabeza gacha. _Cuantas cosas no estarán pasando por tu cabeza en este momento, Becky_, pensó Billy.

A pesar de que no hizo ruido, mientras se acercaba, Rebecca advirtió su presencia con una sonrisa desmotivadora en todos los aspectos. Billy deseaba, que al menos tuviese la suficiente fuerza como para poder hablar.

Se sentó a su lado y buscó juntar sus manos con las de ella. La respuesta fue inmediata, y Billy no sintió nunca antes, un agarre más fuerte y lleno de incertidumbre que en aquel momento. Sentía que Rebecca sabía lo que debía decirle, pero que a pesar de los consejos, no había acumulado el valor suficiente para decírselo.

-Si de algo te sirve, yo también necesité ayuda – Dijo Billy.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y lentamente, casi por inercia; se fueron poniendo de pie.

Se dirigieron hasta el centro de la sala y se pusieron en posición. Ella con las manos sobre sus hombros, y él en sus caderas. Sus miradas eran un par de espejos, que reflejaban una carretera, por la que transcurrían infinitos sentimientos encontrados.

El piano comenzó a sonar lentamente, interpretando una melodía de Vivaldi. Las notas acompasadas, se conjuntaban en tiempo y espacio, de manera perfecta con los ligeros pasos que daba la pareja.

La música era suave y hermosa, y no era necesario decir, quién era el que tocaba el piano, en ausencia de Rebecca.

Johannes Kepler, eminente astrónomo alemán del siglo XV, dijo alguna vez que: _"Todos los planetas se mueven en órbitas elípticas con el Sol en uno de los focos"_. Fundamento en el que basó sus famosas leyes de Kepler, y gracias a las cuales, conocemos el comportamientos de sistemas alrededor del universo, cuya energía proviene de una masa central, comúnmente llamada estrella, que es el centro de dicho sistema.

En una analogía poco convencional, podríamos decir que Billy era una estrella y al mismo tiempo un planeta. Que bailaba con movimientos elípticos junto con Rebecca, que representaba lo mismo para él. La música siguió sonando, y de a poco fueron comprendiendo que ellos eran las fuentes de energía de sus propios universos. Hechos a la medida para ellos dos. Sin importar la distancia, seguirían orbitando, y abasteciéndose de energía el uno del otro, hasta llegar al fin de los tiempos y de su amor.

-Debes ir.

-¿Está seguro? – Pronunció Rebecca, con un deje de esperanza e incredibilidad – Yo quiero estar cerca de ti en todo momento.

-Y yo igual – Dijo Billy, mientras le daba una vuelta a la castaña – Pero tenemos otros sueños y otras metas, y no tenemos que separarnos para cumplirlas. Estamos juntos en esto. Cerca o lejos, yo siempre seré de ti, Rebecca.

-Y yo de ti, Billy.

El chico de abrigo verde, ya no tenía tanto frío, pero al ver el conjunto tan acolchado de Rebecca, compuesto por una blusa que apenas se llegaba a ver por las ranuras de la chaqueta, envuelta en una bufanda de lana y unos pantalones largos, que terminaban en unas botas con cordones con puntas de pelotas de felpa; prefirió conservar su atuendo y seguir tocando.

Después de que Rebecca y Billy se besaron, y no aminoraron su marcha, pensó que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto viendo a dos personas bailar, mientras él tocaba.

-Ojalá estas cosas, ocurrieran más seguido a mí alrededor.

_¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Estoy en problemas? Posiblemente. Puede sonar algo tonto – Sino, muy tonto – Pero esa parte, donde confabulo a cuatro personas, para que me vengan a patear el trasero, se me antojó, hasta cierto punto emotiva. Como si fuera a formar parte de una gran batalla. Lo cual en la vida real no debe ser nada bonito, pero esto es ficción, y en teoría puedo hacer lo que yo quiera._

_Por ejemplo, ahora mismo me voy a tomar una siesta. Buenas noches a todos._


	23. Chapter 23

_Creo que este es uno de los capítulos que he subido más temprano… Pero eso también puede deberse un poco a la prisa que he tenido estos últimos días. Sin embargo, es bueno saber que todavía está este medio para hacerme entender a mí mismo, que hay otras cosas, además de lo que suelo hacer, y que me encanta hacer. Y que por supuesto, tengo la posibilidad de compartirlo con el mundo._

_Y como diría el gran Freddy Mercury… El show debe continuar._

La familia de Albert Wesker, había quedado muy sorprendida cuando su hijo les había anunciado que oficialmente, había aceptado formalizar una relación con la hija de los Ashford, Alexia. Por supuesto, al venir de Wesker, sus padres no evitaron temerse cualquier cosa, pero llegar tan lejos como para fingir estar saliendo con alguien de la alcurnia y la estirpe de Alexia, era demasiado, inclusive para Albert.

Por eso, le otorgaron el beneficio de la duda y aceptaron gustosos, dirigirse a casa de los Ashford. Con Albert de novio con Alexia, sería mucho más sencillo repartir la herencia con algo de dignidad.

La enorme mesa, parecida a una elipse alargada, aparecía cubierta por un largo mantel de terciopelo y cubierta de satén. En todas las esquinas donde los pliegues llegaban a resaltar, había un brillo enriquecedor, que avivaba la conversación sobre temas fútiles y triviales, y acrecentaba el apetito de Wesker, que venía por partida doble. Hacerle pasar una noche muy incómoda a Alexia y a sus padres, y dejar al imbécil de Alexander Ashford, sin ningún pretexto para no aceptarlo en Umbrella, en algún futuro.

Huelga decir, que el patriarca de los Ashford también le tenía puesto el ojo a Albert. No dudaba de su brillantez, su pericia o su ingenio, pero la amalgama de todas esas cualidades, aderezadas con el suculento talento de Wesker para tramar planes que rozaban en lo bizarro y que por lo general, no tenían miramientos para dilapidar a los demás y conseguir lo que quisiese, era a lo que más temía. Alexander Ashford no quería formar parte de esa lista de Schindler, y prefirió tener ambos ojos, bien puestos sobre el rubio de gafas oscuras, durante toda la velada. Hubiese deseado tener solamente uno, pero su hijo Alfred, estaba tan embelesado con el flamante novio de su hermana gemela, que no veía más allá de la cubierta de piel de Albert y su semblante inquebrantable de macho alfa.

-¿Me pasas la sal, cariño?

La voz suculenta y chirriante de Alexia, sería un pequeño precio a pagar, a cambio del poder absoluto para manejar sus intereses. Con la mayor de las displicencias y la sonrisa más ensayada del mundo, procedió en consecuencia a pasarle el cloruro de sodio a su novia y a desear con la dentadura expuesta delante de todo el público, que lo observaba buscando detalles minuciosos para desaprobarlo, que la sal, tuviese tan solo un mínimo porcentaje de cianuro.

Para colmo, a los Ashford les gustaban los platillos por demás extravagantes. Wesker observó sus caracoles rebosantes en salsa de coliflor, y pudo comprobar, que no era el único con una mueca de asco. Sus padres, pasaban por algo mucho peor, pues ellos ni siquiera podían disimularlo, y estaban obligados a comer del platillo con una sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro, mientras escuchaban las aburridas historias de Catalina Ashford.

Alexia no paraba de alardear sobre lo mucho que Albert había "clamado", para convencerla de que se dejara cortejar. Wesker se veía a sí mismo como el ser humano más petulante sobre la faz de la tierra, pero se quedó corto al lado del discurso de autosuficiencia de Alexia, que sacaba carcajadas de los rincones más empolvados del subconsciente de la familia Ashford, mientras degustaba de los caracoles. Para colmo, la segunda familia de más alcurnia de Racoon City, no tenía por costumbre acompañar las comidas de bebidas que fuesen precisamente "normales". Ellos preferían las bebidas espirituosas.

Si no se han hecho una idea de lo que eso significa, entonces no han visto suficientes películas de parrandas estadounidenses donde todo sale mal, y el más pendejo del barrio acaba siempre en la cárcel. Bueno, en una película así, una bebida espirituosa, sacada de alguna prisión en la amazonia venezolana, sería el tema central del filme, y en este caso, de la cena de compromiso de Alexia y Albert.

Wesker sabía que jugaba con fuego. Estaba a centímetros de colocarle el anillo matrimonial a Alexia en su anoréxico y arrugado dedo de arpía. No le quedaba de otra, más que actuar. Alexander Ashford, no toleraría que traicionara la confianza de su hija, o que la insultara, o la maltratara, o se burlara de su familia; o cualquier otra cosa que pudiese suponer pasarse de la raya. Pero, ¿Los modales? ¿Las raras costumbres? ¿Una personalidad muy particular? Alexander no podría decir nada contra eso, y en cuanto Alexia resbalara contra la primera cáscara de cambur, Albert sería libre para tener una charla con su hasta ahora suegro, y salirse con la suya.

La cena de momentos, transcurría con normalidad. Albert vigilaba el perímetro de la mesa, como un halcón, a través de sus gafas oscuras, las cuales lo protegían de los juicios perniciosos de los demás, y le daba a él, la ventaja de asumir cualquier acción, sin pecar de predecible.

Comenzó arrancando un pedazo de pan de la canastilla de mimbre que tenía adelante. En una cena del estilo que organizaban los Ashford, lo habitual, era pedir permiso para pedir el pan, esperar treinta segundos a que Alexander otorgara dicho permiso, preguntar qué pan estaba disponible, esperar otros treinta segundos a que Alexander diera un itinerario pormenorizado de todos los elementos apelmazados de harina de trigo que había en su bodegón, y luego, si se había tenido suerte, tomar el pan deseado, sin dejar de decir gracias tras cada bocado.

Lo del pan, sin embargo, no molestó a Alexander, que seguía comiendo de su sopa de verduras con total normalidad – No era un idiota, que se dejaba llevar por los gustos ridículos de su esposa e hijos. Después de todo, el que generaba dinero, era él – Albert sabía que no se dejaba llevar por los detalles triviales, pero Alexia sí, y tuvo que ahogar la risa que estuvo a punto de estallar en su fuero interior, al verla por el rabillo del ojo, y percatarse de que casi exhala por la nariz, el vino de mango y trocitos de cebolla que hasta hace poco había estado tomando.

-_Paso uno, completado_

Alexia carraspeó buscando llamar la atención de Wesker, que fingió su mejor cara de incredulidad, mientras la veía y no conforme con eso, buscó irritar más a la rubia, masticando mientras esta se preparaba para comenzar con su discurso. Definitivamente, en eso de no tener consciencia ni sentimientos, Wesker era, como le diríamos en Venezuela: _El papá de los helados_.

Las cejas de Alexia se enarcaron tanto, que dejaron de parecer arcos que bordeaban la mitad superior de sus ojos, para parecerse a triángulos muy bizarros que delataban la poca belleza física de la chica, sin ayuda del maquillaje. Wesker quiso rematar la faena, entreabriendo un poco la boca y dejando escapar una miga de pan que cayó a propósito sobre el tapete de sobrada estulticia, que Catalina y Alfred llamaban: mantel.

Los padres de Wesker, no podían notar, ni mucho menos enfocarse en reprender a su hijo. Hacía ya diez minutos que habían ido al baño a vomitar los caracoles. Natasha, le había dicho a su esposo, susurrándole en el oído, que podía sentir una de esas cosas moverse dentro de su estómago.

Alexander había acabado con su sopa, y ahora degustaba un delicioso filete de cordero, que distrajo por un momento a Wesker, pero solo por un momento. Se encargó de poner el mejor puchero que había podido ensayar, para dejar a Alexia con la cólera interior por no poder seguir regañándolo, y ya con eso, estaba listo para el último paso.

_-Paso dos, completado. Comenzando paso tres._

¿Qué podía molestar más a una niña rica y caprichosa, que los malos modales y la fingida falta de atención? Por supuesto: Detalles vergonzosos de su relación delante de su familia.

Wesker había tenido que besar y compartir un poco con esa sirena que tenía por pareja, para hacerse con los detalles necesarios, a la hora de tramar su plan. Gracias a su pericia, había obtenido mucho más de lo que en realidad estaba buscando. Como por ejemplo, lograr emborrachar a Alexia, en la fiesta de los Gionne.

Ella y su hermano Alfred, eran enviados allí para quedar bien delante de la alta sociedad, pronunciado el apellido de los Ashford por todo lo alto, al alardear que sus dos primogénitos, no se embriagaban, ni perdían el control, como la mayoría de la familia Gionne.

Una vez, Wesker fue acompañado de Alexia, al cumpleaños de Mildred, la abuela de Excella y heroína de la familia Gionne. Eran ya setenta años de sabiduría muy bien repartida en trasnacionales, comercios con empresas petroleras y trácalas con el gobierno; pero todo eso, quedaba de lado, al exponer la gran debilidad de la vieja mandamás de los Gionne: Su afición por la bebida. Bastó con obligar a Alexia a socializar con Mildred y lo demás vino solo… Era imposible acompañar a la septuagenaria, sin beberse una o dos copas de ron, y Alexia, que tenía un metabolismo más lento que el de un cangrejo, no tardó en caer rendida.

Por supuesto, Albert tenía pruebas, en caso de ser necesarias, que delataban la pérdida de honor de su novia, en compañías poco gratas.

-Oye, Alexia – Comentó Wesker, con un tono convincentemente jovial - ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez, en el salón de fiesta de los Gionne, donde tú y la vieja Mildred se… ¡Fiuuuuuu!?

Una escala cromática de verdes traspasó el rostro de Alexia como si se tratara de un arcoíris. La chica estaba ingiriendo de manera entera otro delicioso bocado de caracol, y debió tocar su úvula con una cuchara o algo así, del susto, producido por el comentario de Wesker. En un acto reflejo por no tragarse el cubierto, expulsó lo que hasta ese momento, sería su platillo favorito. En efecto, esa noche, Albert Wesker pudo comprobar que el cocinero de los Ashford, no mataba a los caracoles antes de que estos fueran servidos en los platos.

-¡Oh, Señor Ashford! Fue en exceso, divertida. Nunca pensé que Alexia pudiera tener tanta… Chispa, a la hora de beber licores caros.

-¡CLA… CLA… CLARO QUE NO!

-Pero, Alexia, querida… ¿Cómo qué no? Si lo pasamos de maravilla aquella noche. Si hasta los Gionne, se ofrecieron para una segunda ronda, y casi te convencieron de llamar al resto de tu familia para celebrar que mi princesita – Dijo, mientras tomaba la mano de una pálida Alexia entre las suyas, y la sobaba con carácter premeditado – Por fin degustó los matices del alcohol.

-¡SUFICIENTE! – Hasta para molestarse, Alexia era como una cerilla, puesta cerca de una fogata. Alexander, su padre, la observaba incrédulo. No creyó que su hija sería tan estúpida como para darle a Wesker todas las armas disponibles a su alcance, para darle la chance de acabar con la relación en un dos por tres - ¡Wesker, definitivamente tu falta de educación y tu poco toque para los eventos sociales de la magnitud de este, no son adecuados para acompañarlos con alguien de mi calibre! ¡Nuestra relación queda, CANCELADA!

-¡Oh no!... – El cerebro de Wesker, era un enorme salón de fiestas, lleno de mini Alberts que bailaban la macarena al son de una melodía interpretada por su muy buena memoria - ¿Seguro que no lo quieres reconsiderar, pichoncita?

La rubia casi se arrancaba los cabellos de la rabia. Si había algo que odiaba con todo su ser, eran las cursilerías. Alexander Ashford quedó, notablemente sorprendido. Sería un buen tema de conversación para él y para Spencer, en el futuro.

Cuando su hija se retiró. Arrojando la servilleta sobre el plato, y tapando al caracol, que dibujaba muñones sobre los pliegues del pañuelo. El patriarca de la familia Ashford, llamó a Wesker.

-¿Me acompañas un momento al salón, Albert?

Y el rubio supo, que su plan había salido a la perfección.

Era la noche antes de los comicios electorales. La nieve no era tan densa como en otras épocas, pero seguía siendo un suicidio, salir afuera sino se contaba con la vestimenta adecuada.

Jill lo sabía, y a veces envidiaba a la sanguijuela por eso. Estaba enferma, por su exceso de dinamismo en los últimos días. Había salido y corrido más que nadie, sin contar los estudios, aunque por suerte, ya tenían poco menos de una semana de haber salido de vacaciones.

Su madre y su padre habían salido a trabajar, dejando a Chris, encargado de su novia una vez más.

-¡Aquí viene el avión, fium, fium, fium!

-Chris, por favor – Respondió Jill rodando los ojos. Ella lo amaba incondicionalmente, pero detestaba sentirse enferma. La hacía sentir que podía desplomarse en cualquier momento, y que le hacía perder el tiempo a Chris. Ahora más que nunca, pensaba que tenía que haber intentado convencer a su madre de quedarse con ella, en lugar de ir al supermercado; aunque sí era sincera, no quería que Chris se apartara de su lado – No tengo cinco años…

-… ¿Eso significa que prefieres que venga el tren?

-¡Sí! – Dijo Jill eufórica, para luego recapacitar y negar rotundamente, reclamándole a Chris, que solo podía descasillarse de la risa. Las cosas habían mejorado mucho, después de su noviazgo. Todo a su alrededor parecía estar más impregnado de una extraña felicidad y ellos se sentían agradecidos, pues creían que eran parte de esa felicidad.

-Bueno, como quieras. Hagámoslo de la forma clásica. Moleré las papas y las zanahorias para que no te atragantes…

-¡Chris!

-Ok, ok… Solo las zanahorias.

Se ganó un coscorrón y un beso en los labios, que venía impregnado con la misma dulzura de siempre, o si no más, pero esta vez, un sabor diferente acompañaba a los dulces labios de Jill. Un sabor, que Chris no pudo dejar de percibir.

Era el sabor de saber que su presencia era necesaria en otra parte. Sabía que por dentro, Jill se estaba conteniendo de pedirle a gritos que lo llevara hasta el punto de campaña de la sanguijuela. Para ayudarla. Hubiese sonado ridículo en cualquier otro momento. Para comenzar, ¿Una sanguijuela que quiere ser alcalde? ¿En qué sitio cabría eso? No tiene ningún sentido, y mucho menos para mí, que estudio ingeniería… Aunque realmente no sé de qué me quejo, si soy yo el que escribe esta historia. En fin, continuemos…

Quizás lo que Jill necesitaba saber, era que dada su condición, su ayuda podía no ser bien recibida. Él tenía fe de que la sanguijuela se preocupaba mucho por ella, y que no le permitiría bajo ningún concepto, escaparse para ayudarla con la campaña. Después de todo, ella ya tenía todos los datos que le hacían falta sobre Michael Warren en una linda carpeta de color manila.

-Tu corazón, rebosa autenticidad por todos lados, Jill. Tus ganas de ayudar a los demás y contribuir con una causa que crees noble, me hace creer que solo tú podrías pensar en algo así, sin importar las circunstancias, pero la verdad es… - Chris hizo una pausa, mientras tomaba una mano de la castaña entre las suyas. El tacto sedoso de la yema de su dedo contra los nudillos sonrosados de Jill, le recordaba en cámara lenta los mejores momentos de ambos. Este, en particular, era uno de ellos – Que ahora el que te necesita, soy yo.

-¿Cómo? Chris, no entiendo.

-Necesito cuidarte. Necesito hacerte saber, que esto que llevo puesto, no es un simple juego de niños – Dijo, mientras señalaba la argolla matrimonial – Debes estar consciente de que ahora no puedo irme y dejarte así como así. Que, ahora mis preocupaciones por ti deben ir más allá de todo lo demás. Que debo ponerte por encima de todo y todos. Ora, por tu bienestar, ora por tu salud, ora por tu autoestima, ora por tu felicidad… Sigo siendo el mismo, Chris, pero ahora.

-Lo sé – Ella puso sus manos sobre los pómulos de Chris. Sus lágrimas de felicidad, le daban a su bello rostro, un brillo que solo las mujeres enamoradas podían irradiar. Algo que solo está dispuesto a ser visto por la persona que ellas más aprecian, estiman y aman en este mundo – Eres el mismo Chris, del que me enamoré, pero ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad, y se llama Jill Valentine. Así que – Lo besó reiteradas veces, para apaciguarlo un poco, y que sintiera que sus esfuerzos, eran recompensados – Cuídame bien…

Era una pena que estuviese enferma. Aquel, era un buen momento para ponerse romanticones.

_Me disculpo de antemano, si el capítulo les pareció demasiado corto, a menos de que les haya parecido un mal capítulo… En cuyo caso, deberían agradecerme, que lo haya hecho corto._

_Pero creo que ni yo mismo noté, la longitud de este escrito y eso a veces, es algo que se me escapa de las manos. Comprenderán, todos los que escriben o han escrito alguna vez, que de vez en cuando, un capítulo puede durar más o puede durar menos, dependiendo de la conveniencia que eso puede llegar a acarrear para el escritor. En este caso, menos líneas, quizás llegaron a desembocar en un mejor capítulo._

_Gracias por leer, a todos, en verdad, muchas gracias._


	24. Chapter 24

_Día 1… El Presidente ha vuelto. Creo que todavía no ha incurrido en mi presencia en este lugar. Por lo tanto, todavía puedo asumir que sigo pasando desapercibido para él… Día 4… Durante la tarde del jueves, iba caminando como cualquier persona normal lo haría, con una gorra, una bufanda y una chaqueta de cuello de jirafa, a través del centro de una ciudad, cuya temperatura rondaba los 39 grados centígrados. Bueno… Supongo que no es tan raro que esos ancianos me hayan visto raro, después de todo._

_Día 30… Aprovechando que mi agencia, me ha provisto de una conexión a internet, en esta zona hostil, me aprovecho de este recurso para subir el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Bidden, cambio y corto…_

Caminaban por un pasillo de esos, que parecían interminables. Cuadros de personas estoicas y recatadas, que ya no pertenecían a este mundo, enmarcaban las paredes de un naranja opaco. Sus ojos, bien enmarcados hacia el camino, hacían sentir a quién quiera que caminara por esos derroteros, que era observado por una fuerza espectral, ajena a su comprensión.

Wesker no se sintió tranquilo, hasta que Alexander Ashford lo invitó a pasar a lo que él denominaba: "Su estudio".

En aquel lugar, anaqueles tan altos y anchos, como una casa de dos pisos, y mampostería de sitios exóticos, le conferían al estudio, una apariencia de esas, que solo se ven en las bibliotecas de los millonarios más excéntricos. Un juego de ajedrez de cristal, en uno de los muebles, un par de tocadiscos de oro, en cada esquina. Albert Wesker, creía que el sitio requería de manera alarmante una barrida exhaustiva que alejara, al menos momentáneamente las motas de polvo. Sentía que sí a Alexander, se le ocurría poner algún disco de acetato, sobre el eje del rota-discos, sonaría una melodía más triste de lo que realmente debería. Y es que ese lugar, solo inspiraba sentimientos lúgubres en Albert; como la sonrisa ausente de Alexander.

Se sentó de manera pesada, y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, que solo Dios sabe, desde cuanto tiempo atrás, estaría conteniendo. Reposó. Sus manos fueron a parar encima de su estómago, y la silla soltó un chirrido trepidante, cuando el patriarca de los Ashford, se inclinó hacia atrás. Luego comenzó a dar ligeros cabeceos hacia los lados, apoyado en el cilindro rotatorio de la silla; sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a Wesker.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunto Alexander. Se suponía que Wesker tenía que responderle.

Para su suerte, el rubio, no era ningún idiota. No tenía que andarse con rodeos con él para que pudiese entender lo que quería que le dijera.

-No puedes obligarme a estar con alguien que no quiero, por un trabajo – Respondió de manera cortante. Pero dejó entrever un ligero matiz de impresión, cuando notó que el semblante de Alexander Ashford, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo – Tu hija, es insoportable, insoslayable e insufrible.

Había cometido un error tremendo. Se dejó llevar por una situación que creía tener controlada, pero que en realidad, solo lo tenía como títere de las peripecias de Ozwell E. Spencer. Recién se daba cuenta. Ya podía irle diciendo adiós, a Georgetown.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Wesker no creyó haber escuchado bien. Alexander Ashford. Uno de los personajes más representativos de la economía mundial, principal inspiración de cualquier matriculado en finanzas, uno de los encabezadores de las principales listas de sicarios del planeta, y por ende, el hombre con más monigotes que había visto en su vida; se había mostrado condescendiente con él. Quizás no ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, pero vale recalcar, que Wesker, se estaba metiendo con su hija, Alexia.

Luego vino esa risilla, que a Wesker le puso los pelos de punta. Nunca en su vida – O al menos, no que pudiera recordar – Se había sentido inquieto. Esa sensación de que en cualquier momento, algo aparecerá por detrás y te rebanará el cuello, mientras estás muy ocupado prestándole atención a un adulto rico y frustrado, que no tiene miramientos para burlarse de su propia hija.

-A veces pienso, que no debí cortar nunca el cordón umbilical – Repuso y otra carcajada, adornó su tieso y embarbado rostro – Pero con todo y sus ocurrencias, que francamente me sacan de quicio, yo la amo… Por supuesto, sería demasiado pedir para cualquiera, que sintiese lo mismo por mi hija. Inclusive, si solo le pidiese una mínima cuota de ese cariño. Es algo inhumano.

Jamás había pensado en cómo debía ser Alexia en la intimidad de su hogar – En gran parte, porque no le importaba – Pero no tuvo que dar muchas vueltas, para darse cuenta de que los empleados domésticos, no debían de durar, más de una semana. Alexia y Alfred, eran dos de los seres más indeseables del planeta tierra y su sola presencia, amortiguaba cualquier intento de evitar perder la cordura y desear tirarlos a través de una ventana. Sin embargo, Wesker nunca creyó, que su propio padre sería partidario de esa doctrina.

-Tú y yo – Se señalaba a sí mismo y a Wesker, en un vaivén de su dedo índice, con una mirada austera – Somos más parecidos de lo que crees. No hay nada en este mundo, que me enferme más, que una persona que se parezca a mí. Me da asco, repulsión. Siento que todos los castigos que recibí de chico, no valieron la pena. Aún sigue habiendo gente como yo en este mundo.

-Mis pretensiones van más allá, que la dominación de una patética ciudad, del medio oeste norteamericano.

-Sí, claro. De eso estoy seguro, pero no importa. No lo lograrás en compañía de mi hija. Y tampoco de Excella.

Albert enarcó una ceja, y Alexander creyó tener el visto bueno para llegar al fondo del asunto de una vez.

-Al igual que tú, nací en condiciones que me predisponían a escoger a alguien acorde a mi estatus para poder llevar una vida, que la alta sociedad considerara apropiada. Ignoré los accesos rebeldes de mi juventud, y me olvidé de vivir, dedicándole mi humanidad a algo que valiese la pena querer ¿Quieres que te diga algo, Wesker? Catalina Niemeyer, no es algo por lo que valga la pena vivir...

En su más profundo e inocua opinión, Catalina, era un elemento poco trascendente que apenas y se gastaba el esfuerzo en ignorar. Algo así como una piedra que quiere entorpecerle el camino a un auto, mientras está en un prado, alejada de la carretera.

Wesker supuso, que a lo que Alexander quería llegar, era que al igual que él; en algún momento de su vida, fue obligado por su familia a buscar a una persona con tanto o más dinero que él mismo.

-Posiblemente jamás sepa, lo que es buscar a alguien a quien pueda deberle mis ausencias en este lugar. Vengo aquí, porque quiero estar lejos de Catalina, la mayor parte del tiempo. Si la quisiera, entonces buscaría estar lejos de este estudio. Una cosa, no quita a la otra. No quiero extender, el manchado nombre de la familia Ashford, a otra casa que todavía posee a un joven con esperanzas y ambiciones. Y sobre todo, que está enamorado.

-Sr. Ashford, yo…

Alexander alargó la mano, indicándole a Wesker que se callara. Atrajo hacia él, una de las gavetas del largo escritorio de madera de sauce, y extrajo lo que parecía ser una chequera.

-Aquí tengo guardado el cheque que te hizo Spencer, el otro día en el baile de otoño – Comentó, mientras tomaba la pluma que colgaba del bolsillo delantero de su camisa – Por suerte, el cabezota de Spencer, inscribió los dígitos en una papeleta nula, que el Profesor Marcus y yo, le dimos para casos de emergencia. Es aquí – Señaló una larga lámina de color verde bastante pálido, como el del billete – Donde están las líneas que subrayan las tres firmas, que necesitas para acreditar tus estudios en Georgetown. Como podrás ver, ya me encargué de que el Profesor y Ozwell, firmaran. Así que ya te puedes ir deshaciendo de ese billete de monopolio, que tienes en tu bolsillo.

Alexander terminó por alargar el sobre hasta Wesker, que lo contempló como si fuera el regalo más poco emocionante del planeta, quizás gracias a su confusión, pero eso no importaba. El Sr. Ashford lo miraba fijamente. El rubio sabía, que no esperaba un agradecimiento de su parte. Cosas triviales que tenían que ver con el orgullo, no privaban del sueño a una persona lacónica como Alexander Ashford.

-Volveré, cuando haya terminado – Dijo el rubio.

-Me parece bien. Y espero no volver a verte en esta casa... Bienvenido a _Umbrella_, Albert.

Se retiró por la misma puerta por la cual entró. No deseando estar ni un segundo más en aquella biblioteca, que en realidad era como un confesionario. La celda de un hombre que se aprisionó a sí mismo, a una vida de soledad y aburrimiento, que solo esperaba verlo descomponerse, a medida que el tiempo pasaba y las personas sonreían.

Wesker juró, para sí mismo, que Alexander Ashford no sería alguien representativo en su vida, nunca más.

El diario de Racoon, para el que colaboraba el profesor Ben Bertolucci, tenía la noticia del año, y esta llegaba, justo antes de las elecciones: La Sanguijuela Mutante, o como hasta hace poco, habían comenzado a llamarla, Sally, ofrecería una rueda de prensa antes de su campaña. No es que fuera especialmente raro. Después de todo, en la ciudad del medio oeste estadounidense, abundaban las ambigüedades, pero el hecho de que fuera a hablar por primera vez de su contrincante, Michael Warren, hacía creer a todos que la digna campaña de Sally, por fin podía verse afectada por la demagogia.

Ella/El, ya tenía todo preparado. Por suerte, su fisionomía carecía de glándulas sudoríparas, y a su vez, de poros, por lo que el sudor o el color de sus raíces, no podían delatar su estado de nerviosismo creciente. Como le hubiera encantado que Jill no estuviese enferma… Pero al menos, hay estaba Claire. La chica, que le permitió vivir.

Se podría decir, que Claire fue la causante de toda esta revolución. Las encuestas, ya no estaban tan a favor de Warren como meses atrás. Y es que las técnicas y propuestas de Sally, eran en realidad bastante tentadoras. Un zoológico, para exhibir a políticos con cara de foca y una escuela para organismos antropomórficos; además de unos cuantos orfanatos y un par de bibliotecas, con libros en más de 100 idiomas, incluyendo el nativo de La Sanguijuela: El Progenitor.

Y ahí estaba, en su camerino. Para su suerte, el laborioso trabajo de maquillarse, era algo que podía dejarle a las chicas humanas y a las estrellas de televisión. A ella le bastaba con su traje de campaña y su típica escarapela que rezaba: _Sally 2013, _donde ella alargaba con una raíz, la bandera de la ciudad, mientras de fondo, miles de personas aplaudían a sus espaldas… ¿O eran sanguijuelas muy amorfas?

El caso era, que de a poco, se iba ganando el cariño de la gente, y eso invitaba a pensar, ¿Qué pasaría, si la sanguijuela tuviese un equipo político experimentado, sabio y audaz, que la orientara, en lugar de su gabinete de niños de bachillerato? Y la verdad, es que la duda era bastante buena. Después de todo, Claire y Jill, no tenían experiencia alguna, en temas políticos.

Pero para Sally, lo especial era recalcar el hecho, de que grandes personas, pueden marcar grandes diferencias.

-Sales en cinco minutos, Sally – Advirtió la manager, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Bien, muchas gracias – Contestó no muy convencida.

Claire lo notó y su alarma biológica, se activó de inmediato. Cuando un amigo estaba incómodo o tenía algún problema, ella podía percibirlo a kilómetros de distancia. Con Sally, debía ser más delicada. Después de todo, era completamente normal que estuviese nerviosa, durante plena campaña electoral. Pero a ella, le parecía que el problema iba un poco más a fondo, y solo había estado esperando algo que le confirmara aquellas sospechas.

-Según las encuestas, estás a solo un par de puntos, de Warren.

-Es mucha diferencia, para cuando falta una semana – Contestó sin muchos ánimos.

-Aquí en Racoon, por lo general suelen obrar las cosas inesperadas. Créeme.

-Te creo – Respondió sarcásticamente – Yo soy una de esas cosas.

Ambas se echaron a reír, y La Sanguijuela cambió su postura para ver a su amiga, o al menos, eso creía Claire. Con aquellos dos muñones, en lugar de ojos, cualquier hipótesis podía ser válida. Y la verdad, la pelirroja no tenía ganas de saciar su curiosidad, justo en ese momento.

-Temes a algo más, que simplemente perder.

-La política es una ciencia muy confusa. Se obra en el error, para obtener la ganancia.

-Eso no es nada nuevo, Sally.

-Pero tú no lo entiendes. Tenemos el respaldo de la policía y los investigadores. Hasta me enteré, que la guardia personal de Warren – _Se preguntarán, ¿Cómo es que un simple Alcalde, tiene una policía personal? Bueno, esa pregunta, francamente me desilusiona. A estas alturas, ya no deberían esperarse nada. Debería estar avergonzados =(_ - Intentó allanar el set de grabación. No es que me importe en lo más mínimo; eso nos hubiese garantizado la victoria, pero yo temo, que esté inspirando rabia, en alguien, con quién solo quería competir.

A Claire se le vinieron muchas cosas a la cabeza: La universidad, la eterna carrera para estar por delante de todos en las clases… Leon, Ada…

-Crees que le arruinarás la vida, si lo dices, ¿Verdad?

Y si Sally hubiese tenido algo, lo suficientemente físico, como para llamar cara, de seguro habría volteado a ver a Claire, con los ojos bien abiertos, como un par de platos, y la comisura de los labios, dejando una pequeña abertura, por la que solo escaparía un hilillo de balbuceo, que habría soñado con ser una frase de antología.

-Sally, jamás te lo pregunté, y es que quería llevarme la sorpresa por mí misma, durante la conferencia – Inquirió Claire, de forma muy profesional. El vestido vinotinto de empresaria, y el maquillaje que resaltaba sus pómulos, hacían creer a cualquiera, que estaban hablando con la gerente general de _Procter & Gamble_ – Pero debido a que Jill está… Indispuestas, me veo en la obligación de saber. ¿Qué dice ese documento?

Echaron una ojeada, casi automática y perfectamente sincronizada, a la peinadora. Allí reposaba el documento, que podía darles la victoria. Una carpeta, cuya importancia, habría hecho tentadora, la oferta de tomar un yesquero y prenderle fuego a las páginas, solo para ver como perdían su vida y se restaban importancia, dentro de una papelera.

De haber podido opinar, de seguro Warren, habría estado de acuerdo.

-Michael Warren, es…

-¿Ajá?

Tragó en seco. Lo que sea que fuese a revelarle, debía de ser muy bueno, pues nunca en su vida, sus gases gástricos, le habían permitido generar saliva.

-El Alcalde Warren… El Sr. Warren… Él es, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Solo dilo, Sally.

Tomó aire, o al menos eso pensó Claire, que ya no podía más con la curiosidad.

-Un mapache…

… Sip, un mapache ¿Suena lógico, no? Un hombre bigotón, que llega, se quita la máscara humana que lleva encima, y revela una gran cabeza de mapache. De ahí deriva el dicho, de que somos gobernados por animales.

Y el mapache no tenía la mejor de las famas. Ni siquiera en _Racoon City_. Solo a Billy Coen le gustaban, y no eran para hacer algo, precisamente constructivo…

-¿Un mapache?

-Un inmenso mapache antropomórfico. Así como yo soy un desquicio de la naturaleza, él es algo así, como el calamar gigante, para los biólogos marinos.

-Pero, ¿Un mapache de verdad? ¿Me estás queriendo decir, que todos estos años hemos sido gobernados por un tipo con disfraz de hombre, que en realidad es un mapache?

-Y los que están en el sótano del instituto, son sus hermanos, sus primos, sus tíos… Toda su familia, es originaria de aquí, y él fue el único en conseguir un convenio, Universidad-Animal, con el estado de Purdue. Curiosamente, allá todos ignoraron que un jodido hombre con cabeza de mapache, caminaba entre ellos.

-¿Y esas personas, son las pruebas, no? ¿Tenemos vídeos de cuando la gente caminaba por los pasillos y le saludaban? ¿Y sus testimonios, verdad?

-Sí, lo tenemos. Eso fue exactamente lo que Jill consiguió para nosotras – Rectificó sin muchos ánimos – Al parecer Warren caía bien, entre la gente, pero cometió el ligero error, de conseguirse algunos enemigos, en su ascenso a la política. Entre ellos un sujeto con cabeza de cocodrilo.

El hecho de que Michael Warren, fuese en realidad un mapache, no podía hacer pensar a Claire en otra cosa más: ¿En qué afectaba eso a la población de _Racoon City_? En efecto, afectaba en muy poco, pero la simple maniobra por intentar ocultar algo, ya era suficiente para mandar su campaña al excusado.

-Debes decirlo – Dijo Claire.

-¿Qué hay de su honor?

-Si está orgulloso de ser quién es, como lo estamos tú y yo, no harás otra cosa que limpiar su honor… Quizás en un futuro, los mapaches y las sanguijuelas, quieran aprobar una moción para poder votar… Pero hasta entonces, tendremos que confiar en su calidad humana, en su calidad animal y ante todo, en su calidad moral.

Bien sabía Sally, que política y moral solo podían llevarse bien por conveniencia. Pero en algo tenía razón Claire. No tenía sentido hacer algo que te gustase, si tenías que ocultar quién eras en realidad, para poder hacerlo. Es como si el mérito, fuera de otra persona. Como si alguien se pusiese en tu lugar, como figura representativa de los que se suponen que son tus logros.

-¿Cómo andan Chris y su grano mutante?

Claire rio. Aquella era una historia muy graciosa, que no tendría más de un día de haberse comenzado a contar. Y es que si bien, Jill tenía fiebre y estaba en cama reposando a base de líquido y pastillas, Chris estaba en el sillón, con una boina de gel congelante y al menos cinco termómetros en extremidades, que no me voy a molestar en describir, con la simple excusa de buscar algo que explicara de una manera exageradamente técnica, la razón de su desgracia… Un grano en la frente.

En el caso del hermano mayor de Claire, este grano había superado sus propias ambiciones, y creció un poco más de lo esperado, pero nada para lo cual alarmarse. Seguía siendo ese tipo de imperfecciones cutáneas que suelen desaparecer en un día o dos, si se tiene muy mala suerte…

Chris veía borroso. La pared del techo, eran minúsculas motas circulares que se desplazaban sin mucho sentido de la orientación, hacia cualquier lugar, y a Chris le parecían, que las condenadas iban aumentando su número, conforme las colisiones, se hacían más y más superlativas.

El sillón de la casa de Jill, la manta que utiliza Sara sobre la tabla de planchar, para evitar quemar la sábana que cubría el tablón, la boina, los termómetros y una decoloración en la piel, que ganó a base de puro estrés; invitaban a cualquier leguleyo, a aconsejar al azabache a firmar su testamento.

-No puedo… Debo cuidar a ¡Jill!

Sus jadeos eran tan lamentables como los de un niño berreando por absolutamente cualquier cosa. Desde el alféizar de la puerta, Dick y Sara lo miraban, el primero, lamentándose por no tener la autoridad de su esposa para robar los termómetros, que para comenzar, eran de él y que para terminar, Chris realmente no necesitaba, pues hasta donde sabía, los granos no daban fiebre.

Y la segunda, creía que el novio de su hija necesitaba un buen descanso. Él y su esposo, habían hecho rondas nocturnas a rajatabla, de manera muy exagerada, solo para cuidar de Jill en todo momento. La chica en cuestión, ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero debía admitir que la estricta vigilancia de su padre y su novio, le impedía a ella hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa.

Una vez, por ejemplo, intentó escaparse. Técnica clásica: Amarrar como si se trataran de muchas cabuyas, todas las sábanas, edredones y cobijas que pudiera encontrar. Buscar algo inamovible de base sólida, y atar un extremo de la hipotética cabuya, a esa base. Luego arrojarla por la ventana e ir trepando en un sentido vertical y descendente, hasta la acera de la calle.

Lo que seguía después de eso, se lo podía dejar a su imaginación. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, por ejemplo, fue comenzar a correr y gritar eufóricamente: "¡LIBERTAD!"

Pero eso no hacía falta, pues sería cuestión de uno o dos días, para que la enfermedad terminara por convalecer ante los antibióticos.

Del lado de su novio, todo parecía un lecho de muerte. Chris no había comido prácticamente nada, y había creado a base de cremas y hielo, un verdadero mausoleo para ocultar su grano. Sara, un poco harta de lo hipérbole que podía llegar a ser su futuro yerno, decidió que lo mejor, era que se tomara un descanso.

-Toma, Mi Amor – Dijo, tendiéndole una cuchara y un jarabe, cuyas letras del estampado eran tan diminutas, que Chris no podía alcanzar a distinguirlas – Bebe esto, te sentirás mucho mejor.

Chris obedeció sin rechistar y en pocos segundos, después de que el brebaje recorriera el camino a través de su garganta y por su esófago, llego el sueño, y con el sueño, la calma de Sara.

-Jill…

Chris estaba en la casa de su novia. Normal, era algo a lo que tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse. Lo curioso del caso, es que esta vez, estaba presente el chico del suéter verde. Suéter, que había cambiado por un chaleco largo y del mismo color, con una tonalidad más oscura, para protegerse del frío invierno. A Chris le pareció, que le sentaba bien, y le confería una apariencia un poco más adulterada; justo lo mismo que creyó Billy en su momento.

Se reía como de costumbre, mientras no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente. Esto sin embargo, no inquietó a Chris, que parecía de lo más tranquilo con la situación y toda la parafernalia. Lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, era dónde estaban todos. Pero el susodicho muchacho, se adelantó a su pregunta.

-Todos están por llegar – Contestó, apoyado de espaldas a una mesa de madera. La misma, con la que Chris chocó, cuando muy torpemente, resbaló mientras bajaba las escaleras de Jill, el día en que pudo acumular el valor suficiente para invitarla al otrora baile de otoño – Jill está en su cuarto, con el niño.

¿El niño? Chris se mostró ahora, notablemente interesado, pero aun así, se guardó sus dudas para después y continuó esperando.

Una vez hubieron pasado, unos minutos, el sonido de la perilla, girando contra la intrincada cerradura, llamó su atención. La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a los padres de Jill, y un grupo de hipotéticos muchachos, que él no alcanzó a reconocer.

El chico de chaleco verde comenzó a hablar muy tranquilamente con los recién ingresados, y Chris empezó a sentirse como parte del decorado de la habitación. Hasta que Dick Valentine lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, de una manera muy amable. Cabía acotar, que el grano en su frente había desaparecido. Su cara estaba limpia.

-Ven al cuarto para que lo conozcas, muchacho.

¿Conocer a quién? ¿Al niño? De pronto, los pasos que fueron acortando la distancia, entre el sujeto A (Chris) y el sujeto B (La puerta), hicieron mella en algún lugar de su psique, produciendo como resultado un intenso dolor, proveniente de su frente. Muy similar al que sentía Harry Potter en su cicatriz, cuando la presencia del Señor Tenebroso, se hacía más y más poderosa.

Con todo y eso, el dolor era soportable.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, y lo primero que notó, es que aquella habitación, no era para nada, parecida a la habitación de Jill que él solía recordar. No tenía ventanas, las paredes eran blancas y sosas, y solo había dos colchonetas, a un nivel muy bajo, con respecto al suelo. Todas las pertenencias de Jill, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, o quizás estaban en alguna otra parte de la casa.

Pudo ver a su novia, de espaldas a él, sentada sobre uno de los colchones, meciendo algo.

De pronto Chris, se temió estar dando en el clavo.

La confabulación cósmica de las fuerzas, obraron en su contra y la castaña, percibió la presencia de su novio en la habitación.

-¡Ah! Ya estás aquí – Dijo con un semblante sumamente pacífico – Ven, aquí está.

Se fue acercando muy lentamente, hasta posicionarse al lado de Jill. Pudo ver un manto, entre sus brazos, con una ligera boquilla en el centro, como único resquicio que delataba la presencia de aquel algo en poder de su novia. En este caso, un niño, un bebe.

Jill se lo cedió a Chris, que lo miró sorprendido. Era tan pequeño… Tenía rasgos tan delicados que le recordaban a su prometida y al mismo tiempo, había algo en ese niño, que le recordaba a sí mismo.

Sin saberlo, había perdido buena parte del tiempo pensando en la situación, y los brazos de Jill, pasaron de su nuca, a la parte delantera de su cuello, mientas ella apoyaba sobre su hombro izquierdo el mentón, muy cerca del rostro de Chris, con la finalidad de susurrarle algo al oído y obtener una panorámica tan privilegiada como la del castaño.

-¿Te gusta nuestro hijo?

¡PUM!

Despertó… Se había caído del sillón, y de lo primero que se dio cuenta, fue de que su frente estaba perlada en sudor. La boina y los termómetros, ya no estaban, y él había hecho un revoltijo con las sábanas. Miró en todas las direcciones posibles, y todo era silencio. Había oscurecido, y la nieve estaba acumulada sobre los alféizares. Revisó su reloj, las diez de la noche… A esa hora, Jill y sus padres ya debían estar durmiendo.

Pasó la mano por su frente y se dio cuenta de que… El grano, ya no estaba.

Pero ese era uno de los sueños más raros, que había tenido en toda su vida.

_Sé de antemano, que todos hemos tenido sueños más raros que ese, pero ese fue el más extraño que he tenido últimamente, y ha sido raro – Aunque también muy gracioso – Ver a mi amiga, desde entonces. Por ese motivo, decidí que tenía que utilizarlo cuanto antes para el capítulo, me parecía muy apropiado._

_¡Ah, sí!... Día 50… Creo que alguien sospecha, deberé eliminarlo. Solo espero que los de FanFiction no se enteren… ¡D'oh!_

_Buenas noches a todos =)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Aquí en Venezuela, son las dos de la mañana y aunque sé que las actualizaciones son los martes y los sábados, caí presa de la carnada más insulsa, pérfida y traidora de todas… Un blog gracioso._

_¡No pude contenerme! Todo lo que leía me daba risas. Lo admito, fui débil, y soy una deshonra para Fanfiction y todo lo que su eslogan – El cuál ahora que me doy cuenta, no existe – Representa. Merezco un castigo medieval por mi falta, de distraerme y no subir el capítulo cuando debía._

_Si todavía quieren leerlo, aquí se los dejo. Tomatazos al final, por favor._

La nieve comenzaba a hacer estragos en el tráfico matutino de la ciudad de _Racoon_. Pocas veces, Albert Wesker, había tenido el privilegio de visitar el aeropuerto. No era una persona que disfrutaba mucho de salir del país, o siquiera llegar hasta otro estado. El prefería la paz que le podían conferir las cuatro paredes de su habitación, y, hasta hace poco, el cigarrillo que otroras veces, disfrutaba en la azotea de su pent-house.

Pero sin embargo, ahí estaba. No con la intención de viajar, sino de recibir a alguien, y a estas alturas, es difícil no darse cuenta de quién podía ser…

_-¡Atención! ¡Atención!... Pasajeros del vuelo de Eslavia del Este, saliendo por la puerta número 07… Repito, pasajeros del vuelo de Eslavia del Este, saliendo por la puerta número 07_

Detestaba el sonido de la operadora aeroportuaria, resonando por lo largo y ancho de todo el recinto. Era un espectáculo de muy mal gusto, a su parecer, pero al menos podía jactarse del hecho de tener algo de relevancia en el mensaje. Alexandra no podía tardar mucho en salir por esa puerta.

Un joven, de aproximadamente veinticinco, veintiséis años; se paró a su lado. Era alto, blanco, rubio y delgado. Vestía bien, y ensañaba una sonrisa muy pletórica, que a Wesker se le hizo curiosamente familiar. También portaba un cartel, que sostenía entre su brazo y su tórax. El mensaje, estaba de espaldas a Albert, por lo que no pudo leer su contenido.

Creía haberlo visto antes en algún otro lugar, y no podía ser una coincidencia. Él no creía en las casualidades, para Albert Wesker, esas cosas, no eran más que meras fruslerías, para buscar escapar de la verdad.

Y la verdad era, que aquel sujeto era Dimitri, el hermano de Alexandra.

Lo supo más, por las letras grandes rojas y escritas con entusiasmo que rezaban: "Alexandra", que por un capricho divino de su intuición... En ese momento, Wesker recordó que solo había oído hablar de Dimitri por su novia. Era un sujeto muy inteligente. De los pocos privilegiados en conseguir una beca en el exterior. Estudiaba ingeniería genética y estaba terminando de hacer una maestría, con miras a un post-grado.

Ahora no sabía si debía presentarse o alejarse del lugar, esperar a que Alexandra terminara su emotivo encuentro con su hermano y luego largarse del aeropuerto, con la satisfacción de que al menos, había podido verla en persona. De lejos, pero en persona.

-Entonces tú eres el novio de Alexandra.

_Tantos años en Estados Unidos, han acabado por modificar, por completo, lo que en algún momento debió ser su acento…_ - No sabía que tu hermana, te había hablado de mí – Respondió Wesker.

-Te describió a la perfección – Objetó Dimitri con una sonrisa, que a un par de chicas de Kentucky, que pasaban con unas maletas y unos cuantos bolsos, alcanzaron a ver y les pareció de lo más encantador – Es difícil no notar a un sujeto prejuicioso y prepotente, cuando lo tienes justo al lado.

Wesker se volteó hecho una fiera, pero ya era tarde. Dimitri se reía a garganta seca, y no reparó en la mirada asesina, que de seguro aquel par de orbes le otorgaban, detrás de esas dos cuevas negras, que eran sus anteojos _Ray-Baw_.

-Pero si de algo te sirve – Dijo mientras se secaba una lagrimita – También te noté por el cabello rubio, las gafas, y ese semblante tan poderoso; que según ella, solo tú tienes, y que muy a pesar del orgullo de Alexandra, la trae loca por ti.

Suspiró. Suponía que Dimitri solo quería tomarle el pelo, pero se sentía inclinado a creerle. Aquellas, eran palabras que solo podían salir de la boca de su novia.

De pronto le hubiese gustado que Alexia y Excella estuviesen ahí. El joven Dimitri, era un buen prospecto y no carecía de seso, a juicio del buen Albert. Le hubiese gustado verlas arrancarse los cabellos, en su guerra por mostrar el escote, delante del eslavo.

La cartulina de cinco metros de largo, por uno de alto, pasó de las manos de Dimitri, a las de Wesker, sin que él se diese cuenta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tenía delante de su pecho, mientras él, muy incrédulo, bajaba la mirada para cerciorarse de que era cierto, de que ahora era él quien la cargaba.

¿Qué carajo se creía Dimitri? ¿Qué podía cansarse de llevar sus trastes y pasárselos al único pendejo que tenía cerca? Más temprano que tarde comprendió, que su futuro cuñado, le había hecho un favor.

Fue como un torbellino. Una ráfaga amarilla, que fue derribando bolsos, maletas, cajas, sillas y a unas cuantas personas, en su carrera por llegar a los brazos de su amado. Albert, apenas y se dio cuenta. Su manejo de la situación, se fue al garete; él pretendía esperar a Alexandra y verla llegar desde algún pasillo, llevando consigo sus materiales, sin que ella reparara en su presencia, pero la sucia jugada de Dimitri, lo sacaron de su escondite, y de pronto, ahora estaba en el suelo, recibiendo besos por todos los rincones de su rostro, de la único chica a la que había amado y que de seguro seguirían amando.

No tardó en corresponderle. Olvidó las ganas rocambolescas que tenía de mostrarle a Dimitri, su precioso y largo dedo medio, y obedeció a las súplicas de Alexandra, quién tapaba su rostro con una sábana de satén amarilla – Su cabello - Tan radiante, como fogosa era su pasión por Wesker.

A él le importaba muy poco, lo que pudieran decir los demás. Por él, podían hacerlo ahí mismo, pero Alexandra, seguía conservando su orgullo, a pesar de la excelsa demostración de afecto, y por desgracia para el rubio, la faena tuvo que concluir.

Se separaron, y sus rostros rozaban nariz con nariz. Ella reía. Al fin había podido escucharla reír. Solo Wesker y un puñado de soñadores, podrían decir en un futuro, lo bien que se siente escuchar la risa de la persona amada, después de meses y meses, e inclusive años o quizás hasta décadas, de no haberlas visto más.

En fin. Su risa era hermosa, y él hubiese deseado que no parara de reír. Pero luego continuaron sus pucheros, recriminándole con la mirada de aquel par de ojazos verdes, que no la volviese a dejar ir más nunca y luego vino lo mejor: Escuchar su voz.

-Me está dando un calambre, Albert.

-¿No conocen el atún, allá en Eslavia? – Comentó sardónico.

-Muy gracioso – Recriminó con una careta de disgusto, mientras se separaba – Llegó a demostrarte mis sentimientos, de la manera más hollywoodense que conozco y tú solo sabes ser un grosero y un patán de primera…

-¡Vamos, Alexandra! – Dijo, recordando lo mucho que lo lograba cautivar el carácter de la rubia – ¿No pretendías enamorarte de un Don Nadie, sin algo de encanto?

-Bueno… No negaré la parte del encanto.

Golpe bajo. Las risas de Dimitri, no se hicieron esperar y Alexandra, quién lo percibió más rápido y ágil que una gacela, saltó a sus fuertes brazos, para que él la cargara, como hacía cuando ella era tan solo una niña.

La bailó en el aire, y a Wesker, por primera vez, se le enterneció el corazón. Jamás creyó que una imagen tan repelente, tan poco desvergonzada y tan cargada de cursilerías, pudiera parecerle… Adorable. Pero ahí estaba, esbozando su mejor sonrisa de idiota y festejando el encuentro entre los dos hermanos.

-Ven – Le dijo Dimitri, mientras la devolvía al nivel del suelo – Es hora de ir a casa.

Palmeó el hombro de Wesker, queriendo indicarle que los siguiera, y así como habían llegado, estaban abandonando el aeropuerto.

Serían dos meses de fábula.

Los reporteros, que se conglomeraban, en filas de sillas casi hacinadas las unas sobre las otras, esperaban expectantes. Sally saldría de su camerino en cualquier momento, y hasta los momentos, solo el enorme membrete que significaba la chapa de promoción de su campaña, era lo único que sea alcanzaba a ver sobre el escaño, donde la Sanguijuela Mutante daría su charla.

Ben Bertolucci, el profesor de historia de Claire y reportero del _Racoon Journal_, creía firmemente, que esta podía ser la rueda de prensa más interesante en los últimos cincuenta años, de pleitos políticos en la ciudad del Medio Oeste Norteamericano. Inclusive el alcalde que espera ser reelecto, se encontraba ahí. Eso solo podía significar, que la información, que su contrincante iba a dar, debía de ser muy buena, pues de lo contrario, no se hubiese dignado a presentarse, como por supuesto, no lo había hecho en los anteriores plebiscitos.

Una muy elegante Claire Redfield, saltó al estrado desde la izquierda del nacimiento del telón de color azul, portando su traje de ejecutiva color cereza, que tan bien le asentaba en combinación con su cabello cobrizo. Tenía un porte y una sobriedad envidiables. _Esta chica llegará muy lejos, algún día…_ Creía Ben.

Se colocó al frente del escaño, golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces el micrófono, solo para asegurarse de que funcionaba, y luego dijo:

-Con ustedes, Sally, La Sanguijuela Mutante.

Todo con un profesionalismo y entereza bárbaros. Dignos de una contendiente política. Al profesor de historia, casi le dio un retortijón en el estómago, el solo pensar que esta chica podía llegar a ser abogada, algún día.

El sonido de lo que podía parecer, alguien desmembrando una silla de mimbre, se comenzó a propagar por toda la habitación. Se oía por los conductos de aire, lo que preocupó enormemente a los reporteros, quienes creían, que el aire se podía estar contaminando. Luego escucharon con más detenimiento, y se dieron cuenta de que el sonido provenía desde detrás del telón.

Un par de guardaespaldas, halaron las cabuyas, para separar ambos extremos de las sábanas y dejar al descubierto a la "primera", contendiente política, por el puesto de alcaldesa de la ciudad de Racoon, que no era una humana.

O al menos eso creían hasta ahora. Todo se tendría que develar, después del discurso de la Sanguijuela.

Me permito abrir paréntesis en esta parta del capítulo, para recomendarles a todos el filme, de Colin Firth y Geoffrey Rush, _El Discurso del Rey_… En homenaje a tan magnífico trabajo cinematográfico, les invito a todos a escuchar la séptima sinfonía de Beethoven, a partir de esta parte de la lectura.

Si no lo hacen… Habrá tabla.

Se posicionó en el lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos, había estado Claire, y dijo:

-Buenos días – Luego tosió. Eso a Warren le gustó, en política, se refería a una señal de nervios o debilidad – La razón que me trae hasta acá, delante de ustedes, es porque soy una firme creyente de que para ocupar cargos de liderazgo, no se deben guardar secretos o al menos no secretos, que puedan perjudicar a la gente que cree en ti y sigue tus pasos… - Hizo pausa y Claire percibió, cierto temblor en sus manos – Notarán que pretendo ser una líder, en una condición atípica. Ninguno de ustedes – Prosiguió a señalar a toda la audiencia con una de sus largas enredaderas – Debe tener la más mínima intención de hacerle caso a algo con lo que ni siquiera se pueden entender. Muchos no sabrán cuales es mi porcentaje de peso en agua, que huelga decir, es mucho mayor al suyo, lo cual me permite moverme muy libremente, a pesar de mi tamaño y mi peso….

Los murmullos fueron en crecimiento, como una olla que de a poco comienza a botar humo, hasta que este llega a niveles tales, que toda la parafernalia de metal, se convierte en una superficie inmensamente plana y nublada. Pero Sally lo veía todo muy claro. Ella sabía a donde quería dirigirse.

-… Y te pregunto, Michael – El alcalde sintió todas las miradas sobre él, como un par de mancuernas muy pesadas, que apenas y podía cargar - ¿Tan avergonzado estás de ti mismo, como para liderar a estas personas, a expensas de lo que realmente, sepan de ti?

El semblante de Warren, sin embargo, se mantuvo inmutable. Claire creía, que se debía a los años de práctica. Pero Sally sabía que se debía a otra cosa.

-Michael… Si ellos creen en tus ideales y en tu nombre, poco importará como te veas… Te seguirán hasta el final. Ellos – Señaló al público – No serán digeridos por mis centenares de hijos, solo porque yo sea una sanguijuela.

Del ojo derecho de Michael Warren, brotó una lágrima. Esta, dilapido un poco el cutis del aspirante a alcalde, y a priori, dejo al descubierto una cierta cantidad de vello, bastante raro y desigual con respecto al cuero cabelludo de Michael.

Él lo sabía, ¡Ja!... De hecho, lo notó antes que cualquier otro. Rio de forma austera, y llevó su mano izquierda hasta el nacimiento de su cuello. Tomando los pliegues de su piel, como si fueran una tela muy abstracta, y jalándola en el acto, dejó el descubierto un rostro antropomórfico tan serio como sorprendente.

Tenía al menos una decena de bigotes a cada lado del alargado hocico, y unas ojeras tan largas y negras, como el par de circunferencias de unos binoculares. Sus ojos, pequeños y oscuros, y su boca, bien escondida debajo de esa pirámide de proporciones minúsculas, en comparación a sus hermanas mayores, que representaba su nariz. Cabe destacar que sus orejas puntiagudas, eran como un par de antenas, que culminaban su cabeza de mapache. Su semblante frío e inquebrantable, dejó a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. Algunos se paraban de la silla, para poder observar mejor. A otros, les bastaba con haber visto solo una vez, para llevarse la mano a la boca y bostezar un: "No lo puedo creer…"

Y ahí fue, cuando Sally supo, que el discurso ya no era de ella, sino de Warren.

-Curioso, ¿No? – Dijo, y luego rio para sí mismo – En la facultad de ciencias políticas, nos enseñan valores tan ambiguos, que es imposible que unos no se contradigan con otros y quizás el mejor de los valores que me inculcaron, es ocultar una verdad innecesaria. Y, ¿Por qué no? Una necesaria, también. Siempre y cuando sea para alcanzar un bien… Aunque nunca nos especificaron que tipo de bien.

Bertolucci, que sabía de sobra, a que se refería Warren, no pudo resistir la tentación de alzar la mano para hacer una pregunta.

-Adelante…

-¿Crees que hubiese sido posible, liderar la alcaldía de Racoon la primera vez, sin ayuda de tu falso rostro?

-Lo creía, en efecto, lo creía…

Intercambió miradas con la sanguijuela. Al final de cuentas, puede que ellos dos no fueran muy diferentes.

-… Pero alguien me hizo cambiar de opinión, y ahora la pregunta es mía… ¿Cómo pudiste conmover a un viejo mapache, con doctorado en demagogia, si apenas tienes unos meses de nacida?

Y entonces Sally, esbozó una sonrisa que nadie podía ver, pero estaba bien. Esa no era la intención de su mueca, difícilmente notable. Ella quería que sintieran, que sonreía, no que lo supieran.

-Uno viene al mundo con maestros, ¿Sabes?

… La semana pasó volando y los comicios electorales, finalmente llegaron. Ninguno de los chicos del instituto de Racoon City, estaba apto para votar o no cumplía con los requisitos, así que tuvieron que conformarse con ver el asunto por televisión. Mientras que Jill, ya recuperada en su totalidad, se reintegraba al comando de campaña de la sanguijuela.

Fueron unas elecciones muy duras. Después de las palabras de Sally – Que en opinión de Jill, fueron demasiado amables, como para ser de política – La gente que era adepta a Michael Warren, se volvió realista. Y empezaron a creer en una idea, dejando de lado el nombre de la persona que la representaba…

Estaban en la casa de Chris. Su grano mutante ya había desaparecido, y la experiencia de aquel mórbido sueño, quedado en el pasado… De ahora en adelante, miraría a Jill con sumo cariño, pues la imagen de ella como madre, se le antojó muy enternecedora… Eso sí, no quería ser padre a los dieciocho.

El narrador del canal 6, daba pormenores de los acontecimientos. Las largas colas de gente queriendo entrar a votar, no existían esta vez. Todos ellos estaban organizados por grupos, y estos grupos, a su vez, por horas de entrada. Así, si a alguien le tocaba salir a votar, a las seis de la tarde, podía quedarse en su casa hasta esa hora. Teniendo un límite de sesenta minutos, antes de que venciera su plazo para ir a votar.

Para evitar que el ocio y la pereza se apoderaran de todos los ciudadanos de _Racoon_, se decidió que la hora establecida, era la única hora posible para los determinados individuos en cuestión. No habría una hora extra o una segunda oportunidad. Con esta maniobra, también se prevenía que a altas hora de la noche, hubiese más del 50% de las personas, empotradas, en uno de los centros electorales, esperando para poder votar. Convirtiendo el lugar así, en un embudo gigante.

La efectividad de dicha idea, dio como resultado unas elecciones más rápidas y por consiguiente, unos resultados más exactos y prontos.

-… Nos informan, que tenemos el primer boletín – Decía el narrador. Su voz estoica y profesional, hacía poner los pelos de punta, en los momentos importantes – Treinta de los treinta y dos centros de votación, abiertos, han cerrado definitivamente sus cuentas, y con la contabilidad de los libros de registro, de estos centros, podemos sacar una conclusión definitiva de los resultados, sin temor, a que los otros dos puestos de votación, influyan notoriamente en el veredicto final, de la gente.

Esto quería decir, que: Si había una diferencia lo suficientemente amplia entre ambos contendientes, como para poder prescindir del resultado que arrojaran los otros dos centros de votación, entonces, se podía dar a ese candidato como ganador…

-… El Parlamento Electoral, ha publicado los resultados del primer boletín, y el nuevo alcalde, es…

… _¿No creyeron que les iba a decir quién ganaba justo en este capítulo, no? Una regla de publicidad, básica, como La Biblia, es dejar a las personas deseando más, y si hice bien mi trabajo, entonces todos ustedes me mandarán sicarios a la puerta de mi casa, con la sola intención de exterminarme y robar mi pendrive para poder obtener la continuación de este capítulo. De lo contrario, aceptaré con gusto los tomatazos, aunque berenjenas no, soy alérgico =P_

_Muchas gracias a todos, por seguir la historia, ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	26. Chapter 26

_¡OK! Hoy me levanté temprano en la mañana para ir a la universidad, y cuando llego, ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa, cuando me entero que el profesor no se ha dignado a ir? Luego, llego a casa, preparándome para ver el partido del Barcelona, y resulta que se les ocurre perder por amplio margen y de manera muy bochornosa, está bien, puedo aceptarlo… En la noche, salgo a comprar la cena, pago la cena, me regreso a casa con la bolsa y cuando la abro, no es lo que yo había pedido… ¿Pretextos para no descargarme con ustedes, arrojándoles el capítulo más soso, aburrido, ridículo y malo de toda la historia de FF?... Si hay uno, los mensajes de una queridísima persona, que me hicieron entrar en paz y pensar: "¡Al diablo con el mundo!"_

_Aquí está, el siguiente capítulo._

-… Michael Warren, por una diferencia del 11%

Si Sally hubiese podido sonreír, de seguro esas amalgamas que tenía, en lugar de boca y labios, hubiesen sido la respuesta a lo que el pueblo hubiera querido que ella dijera.

A final de cuentas, no importaba si eras hombre o mapache, sino que tuvieses una idea, y que la dieses a entender. Si las personas creen en esa idea, entonces creerán en tu nombre.

Y el proyecto de Michael Warren, fue ambicioso desde el primer momento en que puso un pie sobre el escaño de alcalde, al mismo tiempo que juramentaba, con la mano derecha sobre la constitución y la izquierda bien en alto. Cumpliría con el colegio y universidad para organismos procariotas. Con el servicio de trenes subterráneos, que ya estaba a solo dos años de ser culminado en su totalidad, y con el incremento de pensiones para los jubilados y discapacitados en un 20%... Así como había cumplido con el servicio de redes inalámbricas, que ahora te permitía tener conexión a la web, inclusive debajo de una roca, en las Montañas Arklay o el programa de becas para estudiantes universitarios.

Sí, definitivamente eran buenos tiempos y las habilidades de la Sanguijuela, fueron innegablemente majestuosas durante toda la campaña.

Por supuesto, las lágrimas de Jill, no se hicieron esperar, pero ahí estaría su novio para consolarla. Claro, este era un proyecto que habían iniciado juntos, y por el resultado, no podían considerar que fuera otra cosa, más que una derrota. Pero por más dolorosa que fuera, tenían que mirar al frente. Después de todo, la contienda había quedado 51% a 49%, luego de que los dos centros de votación restantes, emitieran sus boletines, con un amplio margen favorecedor a la Sanguijuela Sally.

Al final, el triunfo de Warren no fue para nada holgado… Y lo reconoció durante su discurso.

-… Tuve contendientes, mientras iba escalando peldaños. Aquí, junto a ustedes. Cuando me aventuré en la travesía de ser legislador. Cuando me dije a mí mismo, que quizás tendría futuro como concejal, y ahora, que me reeligen como alcalde. Pero si pudiera elegir a uno solo de los contendientes que me tocaron. Si pudiese estrecharte la mano, Sally… Lo haría encantado – El salón prorrumpió en aplausos. Al igual que la casa de los Redfield. Al final de cuentas, Warren resultó ser, un muy digno contendiente – Y este triunfo va dedicado a toda _Racoon_… Pero especialmente, a las víctimas del atentado del 97… Por ustedes.

Su puño se alzó en el aire, revelando solo el meñique, que resaltaba un poco más alto que la pelota de dedos, que tenía Michael enarbolada. Los periodistas, los reporteros, la audiencia y los ciudadanos se le unieron.

El año de 1997, pudo haber sido próspero, y de hecho lo fue. Pudo haber sido un año grandioso, pero terminó siendo excelente. Sin embargo, tenía su pequeña caja negra, y quizás de todas esas cajas, esta guardaba celosamente el más doloroso de todos los pesares.

El día, en que un estudiante, consumido por la cólera, arremetió con arma en mano, y granadas bien sujetas a su pecho, contra una clase de segundo de preparatoria. Acabando con la vida de diez personas. Nueve inocentes jóvenes, y un profesor.

Los chicos apenas llegaban a la etapa cumbre de su vida, donde podían considerarse a sí mismos, como pre-adultos en etapa de formación avanzada. Pero todavía eran muy jóvenes. Lo suficiente inclusive, como para poder siquiera pensar, en los horrores que debieron experimentar aquellos que vivieron aquel suplicio. Fuesen quienes fuesen.

Sally, novata en el tema, como ella sola, se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Qué ocurrió en el 97?

Pero hubo una alzada de hombros tan general, como cuando un profesor le pregunta a una clase si tienen dudas sobre lo que acaba de dar en el pizarrón.

-Pero… - Dijo Rebecca. Desde aquel día, en que el chico de chaqueta verde, le tendió una linterna, para atravesar el bosque junto a su amado Billy, ahora las respuesta venían mucho más coherentemente a su mente – Si mis cálculos no me fallan, mis padres estuvieron en preparatoria, durante ese año.

-Si... – Se le unió Jill.

-Y los nuestros – Dijeron los hermanos Redfield.

-De hecho – Complementó Leon – Nuestros padres son de la misma época. Todos ellos son contemporáneos.

Y de pronto, Sally se sintió bien por no haber ganado, ¿Cómo sería posible que una alcaldesa, procariota o no procariota, pudiese pretender manejar un gabinete político tan importante como un despacho de alcalde, sin siquiera tener las nociones básicas de la historia reciente de _Racoon_?

Divisó entonces la pantalla de la televisión de cuarenta pulgadas de la sala de los Redfield. Cuando Ada advirtió.

-¡Michael Warren, está llorando!

El paseo alrededor de la laguna del parque de _Racoon_, es uno de los más románticos que puedes encontrar en la ciudadela del medio oeste, estadounidense. Sus calmadas aguas, se acompasan tan bien con las casi nulas atracciones de la luna, mientras que uno que otro cisne, ha hecho su vida entera, en esa laguna, viviendo de la caridad de sus enamorados visitantes y de lo que sea que pueda encontrar.

Alexandra y Wesker, compartían una banca. Esa misma noche, Dimitri tenía una reunión con el sindicato de Warren, para hablar de un proyecto, supuestamente casi avalado, para construir un centro de investigaciones científicas, para estudiantes de nivel junior, como él. Con ansias de emprender con prontitud, un camino en los densos derroteros de la ciencia.

Alexandra confiaba mucho en la capacidad para convencer a la gente, que tenía su hermano. Desde pequeña, creyó que él era el único capaz de convencerle de algo, en lo que ella le llevaba la total y completa contraria. Hasta que conoció a Wesker.

Solo alguien tan necio como el chico de gafas oscuras – Y estamos hablando de que son las nueve de la noche y hace un frío, que te puede congelar hasta las encías – Podría haberla enamorado, como él lo hizo. Su empololamiento, tenía matices graciosos, cuando por ejemplo, estuvieron discutiendo durante más de dos horas, para que él accediera a acompañarla hasta el parque, sin sus estúpidas gafas.

Pero no. Ahí estaban, sus deseos de ver sus ojos, color mostaza, tendría que esperar otra temporada.

-Deberían darte un doctorado, al ser humano más egocéntrico del planeta.

-Solo tú podrías darme un reconocimiento de esa altura – Respondía Wesker.

-Digo… Vengo con mi melena rubia, suelta hasta los hombros, y he prescindido del maquillaje, que según tú, no me hace falta, ¿Solo para que tu necedad no te deje deshacerte de tus estúpidos anteojos?

-Gafas _Ray-Baw_, Alexandra. No confundas un par de lentejuelas baratas y de mala calidad, con el porte y la elegancia, de mis gafas.

-Para mí son anteojos…

-¡Mira qué eres…!

¿No es divertido el amor? Al menos así lo creía el chico de chaqueta verde, que se preguntaba a sí mismo, cuando tendría el placer de conocer, a la hermosa novia de Wesker.

Una chica con un carácter, tan increíblemente radical, como el de ella, debía de ser alguien muy interesante de conocer, y con la cual congeniar de manera muy amena.

-¿Sabes? Con todo y que sea un patán – La voz de Chris Redfield, se escuchaba mucho más serena que de costumbre. Se notaba que el mayor de los Redfield, llevaba tiempo viviendo feliz – Me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien, que le haga alejarse un poco de su habitual estupidez.

-Dudo mucho que creas que Wesker sea estúpido – Respondió. El frío también le llegaba a él, y eso se notaba en el grueso abrigo verde, que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-Bonito abrigo.

-Lo mismo digo – El atuendo de Chris, al azabache le resultaba ciertamente gracioso. Su chaqueta con fingidos parches, que simulaban un uniforme de campaña militar, le conferían un aspecto más rebelde y desorganizado del que realmente podía presumir – Me gustaría llevar una chaqueta así, pero me temo que estas temporadas, son fuertes. Y jamás he sabido llevar estos climas tan álgidos.

-Querrás decir bajos, ¿No? – Intentó corregirle Chris.

-Cualquier cosa, que esté en su máximo pico de rendimiento, es un punto álgido, Chris – Miró a la feliz pareja, compartir un tierno y apasionado beso, que rozaba en lo extremadamente cursi, sin pudor alguno, después de que hacía tan solo dos minutos que estaban discutiendo – Pero por desgracia, esos picos, se suelen desplomar.

Y entonces Chris se asustó. Wesker no era su amigo, pero aquella frase tenía más contenido oculto, del que de seguro, él mismo quería llegar a imaginar.

Esperaba por todos los santos, que a Wesker no le sucediera nada malo en su relación. Quizás era el mayor patán del planeta tierra. Pero prefería un patán, que diera la cara, como él, que a uno como Carlos Oliveira, que se escondiera detrás de su sombra, a la espera de que el sol, alumbrase la daga con la que lo estaba esperando en su retaguardia.

-Ánimo, Wesker.

Fue como una ventisca que llegó de pronto. El algún lugar, puede que cerca, o quizás producto de alguna perturbación en el cosmos, algo lo había distraído. Y él pudo presentir que no era cualquier cosa. Lo que sea, que hubiese intentado llamar su atención, lo hacía con la intención de hacerlo volver a la realidad.

Y su realidad estaba ahí, con Alexandra… Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta, de lo hermoso que resultaba ver su cara regañarle solo con la mirada, por el hecho de haberla dejado sin el resto de su beso.

Ni siquiera él, se había percatado de que todo esto era real. No un sueño. Algo que de verdad podía ver, algo que de verdad podía tocar.

Algo que de verdad podía amar…

-Mañana Warren, dará una celebración, llena de fuegos artificiales, bengalas, luces de colores, payasos y otros cuantos pasatiempos tontos, que la gente ignorante suele disfrutar. Pero quizás a ti te gusten…

-Esa es la peor invitación a salir, que me han hecho, Wesker.

-¿No puede decir que sí, alguna jodida vez, y ya?

Y ahí estaban de nuevo. Aunque Alexandra tenía razón. Técnicamente, Albert Wesker le había querido insinuar que ella era ignorante, aunque fuese en broma. De todos modos, a estas alturas, ya debía tener en cuenta el poco o nulo descaro que tenía su novio para decir las cosas.

-Ok, sí. Pero sólo porque quiero ver tu rostro, cuando tengas que quedarte conmigo, viendo los fuegos artificiales durante toda la noche.

-Mientras sea contigo…

Y luego se volvieron a besar… La verdad, es que esto del amor, es bastante extraño, pero da igual.

_¡Ánimo, Wesker!_

A pesar del invierno y la escases de hojas en los árboles, la ciudad de _Racoon_, se empeñó firmemente en hacer de los comicios electorales una fiesta. Algo por lo que algunos pudieran celebrar y otros tantos, que habían sentido el amargo sabor de la derrota, se unieran al hecho de que seguían viviendo en un lugar, donde los derechos humanos y de algunos organismos poco o muy desarrollados, se respetaran en su plenitud.

Todos estaban ahí, en el parque, y todavía sobraba espacio para meter a otra ciudad entera, si hacía falta. La soberanía entre los ciudadanos, era sublime y aunque el frío trataba de hacer de las suyas, el anfiteatro confeccionado en menos de un día, por la mano de obra, liderada por el ingeniero civil, que desde hace cuatro años fungía como alcalde, se lució al momento de colocar las bóvedas en los lugares precisos, para proveer de una mayor calefacción y sentimiento hogareño a todo el parque.

Era como un inmenso trébol, lleno de pequeñas moléculas que se desplazaban sin dejar de murmurar, las unas con otras.

Entre todas las moléculas, un chico muy joven y de cabello castaño. Ataviado en un traje semi-formal, para la ocasión, se paseaba sin saber muy bien por donde, o qué estaba buscando. Aunque conocía que solo tenía dos alternativas.

Y debía dar gracias a Dios, que fueran solo dos. En caso de que fueran cuatro, su vida podía peligrar… Como tantas veces, ha sucedido a lo largo de esta historia.

Las personas pasaban de él. Algunas le saludaban y Leon S. Kennedy, les devolvía el gesto de forma cordial, pero con un entusiasmo, que estaba en el limbo. A la espera de sí debía salir o irse al infierno. Hace un tiempo había visto a sus amigos, y a pesar de sentirse alegre por ellos, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que aun cuando tenía en sus manos el poder de cambiar las cosas, seguía sin nadie, que sujetara sus manos.

Pero mientras caminaba, podía ver cosas. Podía ver gente reír, gente bailar, gente comer y gente ser feliz. Podía ver todo lo que él quería, y podía sentir que esos sentimientos tan entremezclados en un sitio tan reducido, también podían pertenecerle a él. Y no solo una pequeña parte. Él tenía el derecho, a una felicidad más que absoluta.

Después de todo, ¿Quién había pasado más hambre que el valiente, Leon? ¿Quién había estado tan cerca de la muerte, repetidas veces por circunstancias tan ambiguas? ¿Y quién tenía derecho a decir, que estaba completamente enamorado de…?

-Será… ¿En serio?

Quizás, después de todo este tiempo, ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de otra persona que no fuese él, había sido lo más útil. Colocándose en los zapatos de cualquiera que caminara sobre su rango de visión. Todos eran una personificación de Leon; tanto en pequeño como en grande.

Sintiendo como otras personas reían y disfrutaban, y comprendiendo sus razones, él pudo llegar a la conclusión, de que más que solo, estaba repleto de mucha felicidad.

Un ambiente tan cargado de algarabía, le confería ideas. Ideas, que le parecieron por demás interesantes.

-Hoy no llevas puesto tu abrigo.

El muchacho de abrigo verde, ahora solo se posicionaba a un lado del joven Kennedy, con una camisa larga, del mismo color de siempre y un pantalón azul-marino, que trataba de camuflar con sus zapatos alargados. Lo acompañaba, con las manos bien empotradas en los bolsillos, mirando fijamente al frente. Desde su perspectiva, Leon podría jurar, que aquel sujeto, era capaz de ver lo que quisiera, a través de cualquier obstáculo.

Por eso, no le cupo duda, de que lo que sea que estuviese más allá de su campo de visión, aquel muchacho podía verlo y parecía muy concentrado en querer que Leon se diera cuenta de eso.

-Detrás de esta pared de personas, que han superado sus barreras y han vuelto caer, solo para continuar tratando de levantarse, está le decisión que estabas buscando – Su mirada, ya no era la de un búho que no pestañeaba. Había vuelto a su habitual sonrisa ladina y ahora miraba a Leon, con la sola intención de saber lo que estaba pensando – Y estoy casi seguro de que estás aquí por eso.

-Siempre lo supiste… - Dijo Leon.

-Tú siempre lo supiste…

-¿Acaso soy tan predecible?

Ambos rieron, definitivamente, eran un caso, para no ir directo al grano.

-Viniste hasta acá a buscarla, ¿Verdad?

Y Leon volteó a verlo, con el primer gesto auténtico de determinación en su rostro. Desde aquella vez, que decidió que quería ser oficial de policía.

-Siempre.

Luego no hacían faltas más preguntas. Curiosamente, y casi por arte de magia, las personas fueron abriendo paso de manera espontánea, como si se trataran de varias compuertas que se van desplazando, hasta dejar al descubierto un inmenso y largo pasillo, que guarda en el fondo tu recompensa.

-Entonces. Ve por ella.

Y corrió. Corrió por el medio de un camino improvisado, que se volvía a cerrar a sus espaldas, mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente, y una lágrima vacilaba por salir.

Tomó la mano de ella, entre las suyas. Y casi no pudo aguantar la soberana risa de felicidad, que estuvo a punto de dejar escapar. Tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo, y ahora, por fin, podía decir abiertamente:

-Te amo.

_Mucho mejor… Un día malo, o un día no tan bueno, o un día pésimo que se transforma en uno bueno, por el simple hecho de leer unas cuantas palabras de alguien especial, lo puede tener cualquiera. La cosa es, no creer que el mundo sea un lugar que debe sumirse en el más completo caos y destrucción, por el solo hecho de haber ido caminando por la calle, y tropezar con una saliente de la acera. Mientras puedas volver a este sitio, y actualizar. Todo lo anterior, si es malo, se puede ir al garete._

_Buenas noches a todos._


	27. Chapter 27

_Acabo de ver el corto animado que ganó el Óscar, _Paperman_, la animación en cuestión me gustó bastante. Sus personajes son en extremo carismáticos, está llena de vida y te hace repensar un poco sobre las cosas bonitas de la vida. No dura más de siete minutos, y se los recomiendo ampliamente. No solo les gustará bastante, sino que les sacará varias sonrisas y lo verán una y otra vez._

_Quizás lo único malo que tenga, como le comenté a un amigo, es que precisamente, solo dura siete minutos._

_Siguiente capítulo, saliendo del horno…_

Ada veía a Claire y Leon besarse con tal pasión, que casi le parecía extraído de un cuento de hadas. Mientras ella, atrapada dentro de su vestido más bonito, con toda su disposición de declararse aquella misma noche, tirada al garete, mientras la recién estrenada pareja bailaba a un compás muy lento. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, pero ella por el contrario, no paraba de sonreír.

Al final esos dos se habían dado cuenta, de que tanto tiempo estando juntos, sin en verdad estarlo, tenía que derivar en algo más que una rutinaria y simple amistad. Todos estos años, ocultándose sus verdaderos sentimientos. Viendo las manos de uno, enlazadas con la de otra persona, completamente ajena a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Todo este tiempo, sonriéndose por debajo de la mesa. Pensando en lo ridículo que sería perder una amistad, que siempre fue más que eso en primer lugar.

Todo este tiempo, para un simple beso… Y además bailaban, lo que produjo más nostalgia en Ada. A ella le hubiese gustado que el chico de sus sueños, le dedicara un baile, mientras era correspondida.

Pero no podría ser, al menos no esta vez. Quizás en un futuro, o quizás no, pero al menos no se había ido con las manos vacías. Tenía amigos.

Se alejó en silencio. Confundiéndose entre un mar de gente que mezclaba sus emociones con las de ella y dejándolos, al menos por ahora, ser felices.

Claire por su parte, tenía muchos motivos para llorar: Había cumplido su sueño, estaba bailando con Leon, en un plano completamente diferente al que solía conocer, y Ada… ¿Dónde estaría su amiga, en este momento? No la había visto desde que llegó en compañía de su hermano y de Jill, en toda la noche. Y podía jurar, que Ada, le había dicho que iría a la fiesta.

Pero no había nadie. Lo cual no quería decir absolutamente nada. Casi toda la ciudad estaba ahí presente. Encontrar a Ada, por encima del hombro de alguien, sería casi un milagro.

Lo único que no quería, era tener que verla de manera fortuita.

-Hey… Leon…

El joven separó su rostro del de su pelirroja, por primera vez en un buen tiempo, y esperaba que la interrupción, no fuera lo suficientemente holgada, como para abalanzarse sobre ella, en el tiempo que sus nervios tardaban en sucumbir.

-Tenemos que hablar con Ada.

Eso era algo que él ya sabía, pero para lo que no estaba precisamente preparado. Aquel amigo suyo de abrigo verde, jamás se había puesto a hablar con él de eso. Jamás, lo había hecho, y ahora veía las consecuencias de no prever las cosas, antes de que estas sucedieran.

Se separó de Claire. La hermana menor de Chris Redfield, pudo percibir como crecía el temor de Leon, a medida que su cara perdía el tono rojo, para pasar a uno más pálido de lo habitual. Esperaba no confundir ese miedo, con algo de incomodidad.

-No quiero perder a una buena amiga… - Contestó con cierto grado de temor, Leon.

Claire no sabía si enternecerse por él, o regañarlo y hacerlo entrar en la realidad. Cualquiera de las dos maniobras, sonaba en extremo polarizada, y al menos, de que pensara las cosas con algo de frialdad, tomaría la decisión equivocada.

-Vamos los dos – Le reconfortó, Claire.

Esto no era algo que sorprendiese a Leon. Si su chica, quería hablar de algo importante con alguien… Y él estaba involucrado en ese algo, entonces él la acompañaría. Leon no temía ir solo. Leon temía sentir una profunda lástima por aquella persona por la que tanto cariño había llegado a sentir. Temía, en lo más profundo de su ser, decir algo incorrecto.

Pero si lo meditaba muy bien, Leon, podría llegar a darse cuenta de que no había respuestas correctas, para su muy mala suerte. Pero para su muy buena suerte, tampoco había respuestas incorrectas. Había maneras de hacer que doliera menos.

Y eso debía escoger. Ligar el respeto con la más incondicional de las amistades. Hacer sentir, que la única diferencia entre ellos tres, cuando estuviesen juntos como en otroras ocasiones, fuese que dos de ellos, ahora estuviesen tomados de la mano.

Si Ada conseguiría el amor, en un futuro cercano o lejano, eso era casi un hecho. Pero ella no necesitaba saber algo que a priori, era muy obvio. Solo necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual apoyarse.

Y los necesitaba a ellos… A menos que…

Wesker nunca fue una persona especialmente sofisticada al momento de bailar. De hecho, lo evitaba cada vez que podía. Pero por lo general, hacía excepciones para personas muy especiales, como su madre o su novia.

Esta era una de esas excepciones, que podían prestarse para una sorpresa.

Alexandra no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos celestes, tan profundos, que parecían ocultarle algo. Y Wesker, odiaba las indirectas.

-Me iré en dos meses, Albert.

-Eso ya lo sé – Respondió tajante – No hace falta que me recuerdes algo, que no he olvidado.

-No lo hice por eso. Sé que jamás lo olvidarías. Pero supongo que no has pensado, en lo que pasará después de esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Su tono de voz, no denotaba molestia, pero si incomodidad. Si Alexandra tenía un defecto, era su gusto tan particular, por hablar en forma codificada. Como si temiera que alguien pudiese estarla escuchando con un micrófono.

-Wesker, yo me iré... Y será muy difícil que alguna vez vuelva… Pero lo haré, eso te lo garantizo.

-O puede que yo vaya…

-Es posible… - Alexandra bajó la cabeza. Tratando de buscar en algún lugar del suelo, el valor que iba a necesitar para decirle lo que tenía que saber – Por las condiciones políticas de mi país, haber salido fue una auténtica odisea. Una, que no estoy dispuesta a hacer pasar a mi familia de nuevo… Por lo mismo, una relación de adolescentes, en un lugar como ese, es algo… Complicado. E innecesario, si eres como yo, que te conocí a ti.

-Tampoco es que vayas a necesitar a otra persona – Dijo con autosuficiencia.

Ella le golpeó el codo con rabia, pero una rabia simpática. Si Wesker era experto en algo, además de la física molecular, era en las respuestas pedantes.

-Pero tú no vives en mis mismas condiciones, y por eso, tienes derecho a llevar una vida normal, en compañía de personas que pueden enseñarte mucho Albert.

-No requiero a nadie más… Mi estilo de vida, me permite que…

-No eres tú quien lo decide – Su réplica, sonó en su oído, como lo haría, alguien gritándole con un altoparlante – Soy yo quién lo exige.

¿Era un baldazo de agua fría? ¿O la forma más extraña de cortar con alguien? Es más… ¿Siquiera estaban rompiendo?

Por primera vez – Y en este fic, con Albert Wesker, las primeras veces suelen ser muy habituales – Wesker, se sintió notablemente confundido.

-Ve, está con otras personas, relaciónate con ellas, aprende de ellas. Hazte experto en temas, que no conoces. Buenos o malos. Los buenos, mejóralos, y los malos, tenlos en cuenta para no cometerlos otra vez. Haz todo lo que yo no podré por la identificación que porto en mi cartera, y cuando hayas terminado… - Se colocó de puntillas y silencio su intento de réplica, con un casto beso en los labios – Ven a buscarme. Que yo te estaré esperando.

-Pero hasta entonces…

La trajo hasta su persona, y arrinconando los labios de ella, contra los suyos, firmando su pacto con fuego. Volverían a verse. Aun cuando los días que vendrían, simbolizarían los últimos que compartirían en mucho tiempo. Quizás meses, quizás años. Pero el recuerdo, siempre estaría latente.

Lo suficiente, como para no dejarlo morir.

-Mira… - Le señaló ella, muy cuidadosamente – Aquella chica ¿Tú la conoces verdad?

Wesker volteó y se dio cuenta de que Ada Wong, se veía mucho menos jovial de lo habitual. La ex – Reina del Hielo, parecía ver como su castillo se derretía a causa de un calor tan intenso, que él apenas y podía relacionarlo con algo, como un fuego griego…

O el calor, de un amor que no correspondió…

-Es Ada Wong. Está en mi misma clase.

-Invítala a bailar.

-Ya conozco a Wong, Alexandra.

-No importa… Invítala a bailar.

Con reproche – Aunque cierto grado de complicidad – Wesker se separó del agarre de su novia, y se dirigió con carácter desinteresado hasta la humanidad de Ada, a espaldas de él.

Cuando puso su mano sobre su hombro, el contacto eléctrico advirtió, lo que pasaría a convertirse de una primera impresión, a una fuerte relación.

Pudo verlo en su rostro. En sus ojos, en su boca entreabierta buscando una explicación, en la forma de su cabello, y finalmente, en la trayectoria que habían descrito las lágrimas, cuando abrieron surcos de espesa tristeza, alrededor de sus bellos pómulos.

Él conocía chicas que no necesitaban maquillaje para verse hermosas, y Ada Wong, era una de esas chicas.

-¿Fue el imbécil de Kennedy, verdad?

-El imbécil feliz de Kennedy, me temo… Pero no estoy en estas condiciones, debido a él.

-¿Ah no? – Inquirió él, adentrando las manos en sus bolsillos. Esperando una respuesta de Ada, que le hiciese pensar lo contrario del tarado de Leon.

Bueno, en realidad para él, todo el grupo de Chris Redfield, estaba conformado por monos de circo… Excepto Ada.

Pero eran monos de circo, que respetaba.

-Estoy así, porque estoy aprendiendo Albert. Estás aquí, porque me viste así, ¿Verdad?

-En realidad fue Alexandra…

Ada rio… Definitivamente, a este hombre no le costaría hacer amigos en el futuro.

-Eres un sujeto odioso, ¿Te lo han dicho?

-¿Vas a seguir alabándome o me vas a aceptar un baile?

Para su mala suerte– O quizás buena – La música cambió drásticamente, a un _rock n' roll_ estrafalario de los años 70

Ada reventó en carcajadas, mientras Wesker emitía una mueca de disgusto. Ahora sí que estaba jodido, y Alexandra estaría ahí para verlo.

Pero la chica a la que le habían roto el corazón, no tenía ganas de juzgar a Albert. Ella prefería que se cuestionaran mutuamente.

Lo tomó de la mano, y corriendo, se dirigió al lugar del parque, con más personas agitando el esqueleto en todo el perímetro de Racoon City, y ahí mismo, comenzó a zarandear brazos y piernas, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas, se mecían en un vaivén por demás adictivo que le permitía a su elegante cabello batuquearse en todas las direcciones que la locura y la diversión le permitían.

Los que pudiesen ver a Ada y a Wesker por encima de sus cabezas, pensarían que era algo así como un mono esquizofrénico, bailando alrededor de un árbol.

-Pareces un esquimal – Dijo Ada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo de común, con un esquimal?

-Pareciese que tuvieses raquetas de tenis, en los pies – Dio una vuelta, al unísono con los demás – Vamos, Wesker. Eres mi compañero de baile, ¡Baila conmigo!

Wesker la tomó del brazo. Pero no con brusquedad, solo… Llamándole la atención.

-Si esto sale de aquí, te juro que le rompo la cara a Kennedy.

La chica se llevó el dedo índice a los labios de manera coqueta, y a Wesker no le quedaron más dudas de su sentido de la confidencialidad.

Y aquello fue como el botón rojo, que liberó al Wesker extrovertido y sin resentimientos de su jaula de bipolaridad. Ada Wong, podría jurar que en su vida, vería a alguien bailando de una forma tan rara, como lo hacía él.

Es decir, se supone que los bailes, han nacido como fruto de combinaciones o híbridos, entre uno o más estilos de diferentes danzas. Pero lo de Wesker era completamente nuevo. Era como ver a una tortuga, quitarse el caparazón y comenzar a correr. Y a todos los que se hagan esa imagen mental, deben admitir, que una tortuga corriendo, o pedaleando en una bicicleta se ve gracioso… O al menos raro.

Y ella también tenía que pensar, que el universo confabula a nuestro favor y en nuestra contra, aunque siempre de manera desinteresada, con un carácter muy particular. Y todo eso, se debía a que los movimientos poco ortodoxos de Wesker, le empezaron a parecer contagiosos a Ada.

Se le unió, y el rubio le enseñó el particular "Paso de Wesker", en pareja. Alexandra, los veía con un júbilo que no tenía igual. La parte uno de su plan, convencer a Wesker de que podía tener una vida, había funcionado… La parte dos: Llamar a Dimitri, para que grabara el susodicho suceso, que catapultaría a la futura madre de Jake Muller, hasta la cima del estrellato, se estaba llevando a cabo.

Y era algo, que no tenía precio.

De pronto, Wesker pensó.

-_Será interesante, aprender cosas de Ada Wong, de ahora en adelante._

Lorenzo caminó hasta la cima de una tarima, que no tendría más de diez pies de alto. Luego de todo el alboroto causado por la música funk, de los 80, que estuvo sonando por al menos una hora – Vale acotar que la parranda ya se había extendido, hasta los predios de la una de la mañana - Lorenzo tomó el micrófono, y miró con cierto deje de complicidad a sus acompañantes percusionistas, tecladistas, guitarristas, etcétera…

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora, Sr. Lamas? – Preguntó, muy contrariado el bajista.

Lorenzo alzó una ceja, esbozó una sonrisa, los vellos rebeldes de su funesta barba, emergieron como zombis desde sus tumbas en un cementerio, y a pesar de ser rubio, su barba salió pelirroja. Su cabello creció de manera desproporcionada, hasta alcanzar su cintura, y una pañoleta, que sacó del bolsillo trasero, le sirvió para retener toda esa rebeldía que se escapaba de su ser, clamando libertad.

-Solo síganme, muchachos.

Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, hasta quedar de frente a la multitud. Se notaban desesperados, ansiosos, ¡Tenían hambre de música!

-¿¡Quieren MÚSICA!?

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¿CUÁNDO LA QUIEREN?

-¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ya escucharon muchachos… _November Rain, de Guns n' Roses._

Una lagrima bajó por el rostro de Bidden, que hasta hace solo cinco minutos, había secuestrado y posteriormente, amordazado, al pianista de la banda que había contratado Warren, quién muy seguramente, ahora estaba embriagándose con la Sanguijuela.

Las notas eran tan dulces y melodiosas, como la primera vez que Leon creyó haberlas escuchado. Él solo temía por la voz de Lamas. Creía que si el actor norteamericano, era tan "talentoso" para hacer películas, un poco de ese talento podía llegársele a pegar al canto.

Pero contrario a lo que Leon creía, la voz de Lorenzo, resultó ser casi – CASI - Tan legendaria como la de Axl Rose.

_When I look into your eyes__  
__I can see a love restrained__  
__But darlin' when I hold you__  
__Don't you know I feel the same_

Él y Claire, vieron a Ada en la lejanía, acompañada por Wesker, lo que les hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Pero su amiga no se veía triste, desilusionada o comedida – Tampoco tendría que estarlo, si Claire y Leon, no fueran ignorantes del hecho de que Ada, ya conocía su secreto – De hecho, estaba contenta. Muy feliz…

-¿Será que?...

Wesker tenía fama de cambiar de novias, tan pronto, como solía cambiar de medias o calcetines, y el hecho de que pudiese hacer lo mismo con Ada, le hervía la sangre a Leon.

A paso decidido, decidió encarar al sujeto, que se había declarado como su enemigo jurado y el del resto de sus amigos también, con la sola intención de dejarle en claro, que no tendría derecho a poner un pie en _Racoon City_, otra vez, si se atrevía a dañar a Ada.

_'Cause nothing' lasts forever__  
__And we both know hearts can change__  
__And it's hard to hold a candle__  
__In the cold November rain_

Cuando llegó hasta dónde estaba la feliz pareja – Resistiendo durante todo el camino, las ganas imperiosas que tenía de mofarse de Wesker, enfrente de su cara – Y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del susodicho rubio… Las cosas cobraron un nuevo significado para Bidden, quién ya lo tenía todo planeado, y desde antes de escribirse este capítulo, había encomendado a Nemy, la tarea de ser el jefe de escenarios, y por lo tanto, el amo y señor de los reflectores, que deslumbraron a los cuatro protagonistas del cuadro amoroso, más raro y poco ortodoxo de la historia… Salvando las diferencias con la novela de Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio.

We've been through this auch a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away

Wesker y Leon, tardaron sendos minutos en darse cuenta de que no era una casualidad, que la lámpara los reflejara a ellos, y para colmo, era uno de esos reflectores que no tenía forma de parábola ovalada, sino de corazón concéntrico, y de paso, sus emisiones de onda, eran muy claras, osea la luz, era de color rosada…

Miraron a Bidden, que seguía tocando desde lo alto de la grada, su concierto de buen y mal gusto al mismo tiempo - A este paso, ya estaba claro lo que el autor de este fic quería.

Mientras, Lorenzo ayudaba mucho, señalando a los pobres diablos desde lo alto del escenario con su melena de Axl Rose.

If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain

Está bien, podían bailar con sus parejas un rato y luego hablar como buenos y corteses ciudadanos de la gloriosa ciudad de _Racoon_… A punto estuvieron, de entrelazar sus cuerpos a una distancia poco vulgar, de Claire y Ada, respectivamente, pero en ese momento una sirena, de esas que te recuerdan a las que sonaban durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, para anunciar que un bombardero, venía de camino a incinerarlo todo… Sonó por lo alto y ancho de todo el parque, anunciando que algo estaba mal.

-¡Con ellas no, zopencos! – Dijo Bidden - ¡Lorenzo!

Y el buen Lorenzo, señaló a Wesker y a Leon… Bueno, tampoco sería la primera vez que bailarían con otro hombre.

-Ni la peor sinvergüencería que habremos hecho – Dijo Leon. Complementado mi frase.

Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone

Las chicas rieron, y no tardaron mucho en ocupar sus lugares para luego ponerse a bailar. Wesker y Leon, por su parte, estaban consternados. Con más repudio que desdén, fueron acercando sus manos muy lentamente, tomando la cintura del otro, y con las caras en ángulos opuestos entre sí, comenzaron a bailar. Evitando mirarse en todo momento, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, porque el rictus que tenían en sus labios de asco y pesadez, no se notaran demasiado.

Primero fueron pasos lentos, pero de a poco, se fueron olvidando del ambiente que los rodeaba y de las circunstancias que los habían llevado hasta ese punto. Y todo por complacer a las personas que querían…

De pronto, y sin haberlo pensado antes, Wesker le hizo dar una vuelta en la pista a Leon.

El aspirante a policía se quedó atónito, ¿Cómo se supone que le iba a responder a esa maniobra, que ni el mismo Wesker, se había esperado de sí mismo?

-Yo…

-Esto no se quedará así – Anunció Leon con decisión.

I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you

Atrajo el cuerpo de Wesker, muy cerca del suyo y restándole importancia al estilo de la canción de _Guns_, que estaba sonando, empezó a improvisar unos pasos de tango. _Uno-dos, uno-dos, uno-dos_… Y así. Leon no dejó de mirar en ningún momento a su acompañante, con un semblante, que él rubio no sabría definir si era: Cólera o rencor… Esperaba por todos los santos, que no fuera pasión…

Una vez, se acercaron tanto a la mesa de mampostería, que Leon tuvo a su alcance una de esas rosas espinosas, que adornaban los tapetes de las mesas, y no dudó ni un segundo en tomarla y atenazarla entre sus fauces de bailador empedernido, que quería comerse al mundo.

-¿¡Qué diablos se supone qué haces!?

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo…

Sometimes I need some time...on my  
own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone

Lo arrojó con tal fuerza, que fue a parar al otro lado de la pista, pero su mueca vigorosa no desapareció de su cara. Por el contrario, a paso raudo y decidido, se fue acercando hasta Wesker, que estaba más estático que un monolito. Lo tomó por la cintura; dos y tres vueltas alrededor del eje que simbolizaba Leon, y de pronto… Tac, tac… Golpeó el suelo con el talón del zapato, y le besó la frente.

And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain

Todo el mundo aplaudió, mientras la canción, llegaba a su punto final y el piano de Bidden, botaba humo, mientras el spring de las teclas, llegaba a su máximo punto de velocidad. Si hubiese una partitura, sobre el instrumento de cola que tocaba el autor de este fic, de seguro esta, se hubiese inmolado.

La voz de Lorenzo, alcanzó una potencia tal, que las luces centellearon y la multitud enardecida, clamaba por el glorioso final de la canción.

-Si le haces daño a Ada, te juro que te dejaré la cara de una manera tal, que no le vas a parecer encantador, ni siquiera a tu madre…

-Respeta los sentimientos de Redfield – Respondió Wesker. Él observó a las dos chicas, que disipaban cualquier señal de rencor entre ellas, con un ameno baile, lleno de risas y dicharacherías – Si lo haces, conservarás la amistad de ambas, y su aprecio hacia ti.

Fueron notables segundos, que pasaron como horas. Pero los suficientes, para que ambos pudiesen ver en la mirada del otro, todo lo que estaba por venir para ellos.

Y había que acotar, que su futuro era muy prometedor...

… Cuando de pronto, la lluvia comenzó, y la gente despavorida buscó donde refugiarse, ellos permanecieron en el centro, empapados en lluvia decembrina… Se miraron, se sonrieron, se estrecharon las manos con fuerza, y dijeron:

-Cuida de Ada, Wesker.

-Cuidad de Claire, Leon.

Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one

_November Rain, es mi canción favorita de todos los tiempos. Es una de esas cosas, que cuando te das cuenta de que existen, por pura casualidad o curiosidad, hacen que tu vida, cambie por completo. Ya sea para bien o para mal, yo quise dedicarle este capítulo a esa canción, que hizo que tomara muchas decisiones erróneas y acertadas. Hoy, después de años de haberla conocido – Y haber comenzado a tocar el piano, inspirado en la genialidad de Axl Rose – Su legado se posterga, hasta este humilde capítulo, que con orgullo, comparto con ustedes._

_Gracias a todos por leer._


	28. Chapter 28

_Estúpido Real Madrid, estúpido, estúpido Real Madrid ¡smdkasmdkasmdklasmdklasmdkl!... Ojalá Barcelona elimine a Milan, solamente para llegar hasta la final contra ese equipo de pacotilla y luego hacerlos pedazos, uno por uno, como si fueran galletas de soda que nadie quiere comerse, y algún gracioso viene y las coloca debajo de las llantas de un auto para escuchar el delicioso sonido que hacen las croquetas cuando se rompen… ¡Uff! Bien, ya me descargué, ¿Quieren capítulo? ¡No los oigo! "Sonido desértico…"_

¿Alguna vez han experimentado esa sensación que te recorre la espina dorsal de una manera tan lenta y dolorosa, y que solo se presenta justo antes de realizar un examen que es sumamente importante? Seguro que sí… Bueno, Claire Redfield, al principio de su corta vida académica, había aprendido a lidiar con estos males, y no solo eso, sino también a dominarlos y usarlos a su favor.

El pavor inicial de leer las preguntas que parecen encriptadas en una hoja de papel de manera tal que se tengan que descifrar como si se trataran de un código de guerra; hace que los nervios de muchos se disparen de maneras insospechadas y los dejen al borde de la locura y la desesperación.

Pero ese no era el caso de la hermana menor de Chris Redfield. Los exámenes y los profesores pasaban, pero ella, permanecía imperturbable. La frialdad y la tranquilidad al momento de empuñar un lápiz eran sus premisas, y la pérdida de la paciencia, un pecado que pocas veces se permitía.

Sin embargo, esta vez, era diferente.

Esta vez, se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas sillas dispuestas a lo largo de una pared que marcaban el camino de un largo pasillo, hasta lo que era una puerta de color naranja, con un vitral rectangular, no muy grande, que rezaba en el centro con letras negras: _Salón de pruebas_.

A su lado, Leon S. Kennedy, mucho más relajado y por supuesto, con un semblante bastante dicharachero. Claire a veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder tirarse sobre él y agarrar sus mejillas con sus uñas encarnadas en furia, hasta arrancar esa mueca de felicidad de su rostro… Pero por supuesto, no podía culparlo. Después de todo, no era él, quién había quedado seleccionado para presentar la prueba que le otorgaría una beca en _Georgetown_.

Y por eso, lo mejor que Leon podía hacer en ese momento, era trasladar su mano, hasta la de ella y demostrarle con un simple gesto, que ni afuera de esa aula, ni dentro de la misma, ella estaría sola.

-Te irá bien.

-¿Y si contesto mal una pregunta? ¿Y si soy la única que estudió 145 horas, en lugar de 150? ¿Y SI LORENZO LAMAS, VIGILA LA PRUEBA?

Leon la amaba, no le quedaba duda de que sus sentimientos por Claire, fueron de amor puro desde el primer momento, pero a veces podía ser muy desesperante…

-¿Sabes por qué te irá bien?

Claire negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba al suelo. En ese momento, la respuesta que Leon tenía que darle, le parecía de todo, menos transigente.

-Porque eres la única que ha entrado en una sala de cine, casi completamente vacía, a ver _Evil Dead_, dos veces, y vive para contarlo.

Le dio un codazo al nivel del antebrazo, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Había entendido lo que su novio quiso decir.

-Y solo por eso, considero que ya eres apta para estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

-¿En verdad lo crees? Dudo mucho que a los rectores les importe, si vi una película clase R, o sí ayudé a una Sanguijuela Mutante, en su campaña electoral.

Muy posiblemente, ella tuviera razón, pero si eso importaba o no, no era el caso, ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué esperaba de sí misma?... ¿Quién sería después de salir por esa puerta?

-Sigue siendo Claire Redfield hasta el final – Le dijo Leon.

No era muy profundo, tampoco muy sofisticado, pero ella lo entendió a la perfección. Solo él – Y Chris en contadas ocasiones – Sabían cuáles eran los comentarios acertados, para despejar su camino sinuoso.

Sin embargo, el solo hecho de saber, que él estaría ahí para recibirla cuando ella saliera, era suficiente. Podía salir con una sonrisa, ir a comer pizza, y luego hablar. Hablar por largo y tendido tiempo, sin que nadie los molestara. Sin que la mirada inquisidora de halcón alemán de Chris, se posara sobre ellos, esperando la más mínima oportunidad para degollar a Kennedy… De hacerlo, lo más probable, es que Claire terminara masacrando a su hermano.

-¡Ejem! – Una voz en un lejano altoparlante, se oía rasposa, como tratando de decir, de la manera más digna que podía, lo siguiente – Todos los pre-becados para la prueba de rendimiento académica con miras a _Georgetown_, por favor, pasar a la sala de pruebas… Repito…

Y así seguiría diciendo durante aproximadamente cinco minutos, mientras Claire se paraba y veía a Leon, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba. Pondría a prueba su paciencia, aunque lo más probable, es que encontrara al joven dormido, pero eso no importaba.

-Lo que importa, es que estés ahí para mí.

Rebecca y Billy, corrían a toda velocidad. La prueba para pre-becados, daría comienzo en aproximadamente cinco minutos, y ellos todavía estaban a poco más de diez cuadras del lugar de los hechos.

-¡Y todo porque tenías que comerte ese condenado pan con mermelada, sin masticarlo! – Le reprochaba Billy.

-¡Eso no es mi culpa! ¡Mi fenotipo es diferente al tuyo!

Y en eso tenía razón…Pero sin ahondar mucho en el genoma de Rebecca Chambers, vale acotar, con algo de simpleza, que la futuro médico había querido rendirle homenaje a sus antepasados reptiles, engullendo una rebanada de pan para nada despreciable, con una cantidad generosa de mermelada de fresas y mantequilla de maní… Quizás fue por el hecho de haber olvidado que tenía dientes, pero más temprano que tarde, se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido una terrible idea, y Billy, tuvo que aplicar conocimientos de primeros auxilios, que todavía no tenía…

-¡La próxima vez, metemos todo en la licuadora y te lo bebes como los boxeadores!

-¡AL MENOS YO PUEDO TOMARME UN VASO DE JUGO DE PIÑA SIN PONERME A CONVULSIONAR!

Se detuvo… Dejó de correr. Aquello, había sido demasiado.

-Retráctate… - Pidió Billy, de manera… No muy amable.

-Oblígame.

Miradas de furia, sentimientos de odio fluctuando en el aire. Si antes había hecho la analogía con los famosos teoremas de Kepler, entonces este aludido, se debía estar retorciendo en su inmensa tumba de cristal. Porque, a lo largo y ancho del sistema que componían Rebecca y Billy, se asomaba un agujero negro, formado por las masas de la anti-materia.

-Rebecca…

-Le tienes miedo a los jugos de frutas…

-No continúes…

-Es increíble, que alguien que quiere ser marine, no pueda con un simple zumo de naranja.

Fue la hecatombe… El aullido lastimero de cien bueyes, se escuchó a lo lejos. Mientras los jadeos de Rebecca, gritando desesperada por zafarse del agarre de su novio, prorrumpían en los oídos de los peatones más incautos.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡BILLY, TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES!

-¡No! – Interrumpió él. La había tomado por la cintura con un solo brazo. Y con la fuerza de aquella única extremidad, la levantó con una facilidad tal, que muchos creyeron que Rebecca se trataba de un niño grande - ¡Este será tu castigo por soltar la lengua!

-¿Qué tiene de malo que le temas a un jugo de ciruela?

-¡BASTA!

Sus pies, se inclinaron y sus tobillos quedaron en el aire. La abertura entre el piso, y su zapato, era de aproximadamente sesenta grados. El ángulo perfecto, para cualquier velocista.

Se posicionó, igual a como lo haría un velociraptor y emprendió una carrera de maratonista. En el camino, levantó unas cuantas faldas, derribó varios conos de helados, y desbarajustó los vestidos de algunas ancianas.

Eso sí, recorrió las tres manzanas en menos de un minuto.

Para cuando las escaleras de mármol, del edificio que representaba la oficina de _Georgetown_ en _Racoon City_, se hicieron presentes; Billy tenía una sonrisa infantil de satisfacción en el rostro, como si hubiese cometido la más insana de las travesuras.

Depositó a una greñuda Rebecca en el suelo, y ella a su vez, pensó seriamente en citarse con un neurólogo, o al menos con un oftalmólogo, porque no le parecía para nada normal, el hecho de estar viendo tres Billys.

-Puede que te quiera… Pero eso no me impide darte una lección, cuando te la mereces – Le dijo Billy.

Pero Rebecca, estaba mucho más ocupada, descargando el cereal y la leche de esta mañana en aquel simpático cubo de basura… O al menos eso creyó ella. Su bilis, en realidad fue a parar directo hacia un hombre, de apariencia pordiosera y demacrada, con un cabello, que nada tenía que envidiarle al de Lady Gaga, y una gorra con la visera hacia atrás. Por no hablar de su atuendo, otrora colorido, y ahora enmohecido.

El hombre, que hasta hace tan solo unos segundos, había estado tomando una relajante siesta, contra el rellano de las escaleras, se despertó de golpe, exclamó unas cuantas barbaridades – Es increíble, que este tipo de personas, no tengan cuerdas bucales para otra cosa, que no sea maldecir – Y luego se dio cuenta de quién había sido su agresor.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?

-¡Oh! Yo…

Billy la apartó de inmediato y se posicionó delante de ella, temiéndose lo peor.

Aquel sujeto se levantó muy lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de la atemorizada pareja. Sus brazos, bien extendidos hacia abajo, hacían creer, que se trataba de un maniquí enorme, de mal gusto. Sus barbas harapientas, podían albergar microrganismos fascinantes, que de seguro la ciencia se moriría por investigar.

Billy recorría a aquel sujeto de arriba-abajo, sin dejar de pensar en cómo podía salir de este pavoroso inconveniente.

Él debía tener experiencia en situaciones, que Billy solo podía concebir en las facetas más radicales de su joven imaginación. Y el hombre lo percibió… Él supo que así fue, porque debajo de ese trapo sucio, que simbolizaba su espesa barba, había dibujado una sonrisa siniestra, que adornaba su cara ennegrecida con solo Dios sabe qué.

Abrió la boca lentamente, haciendo gala de su falta de dentadura. Eran como pequeños edificios, muy separados los unos de los otros y con una capa de pintura amarilla intensa, como el sol. Su lengua, parecía un bulbo enorme, que se contraía y se expandía, con la más mínima respiración y su úvula alcanzaba a verse como una enorme "pera" de boxeador – El hecho de que la úvula pueda verse con facilidad, debe darles una impresión de lo mucho que este hombre podía llegar a abrir la boca.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué quiere – Preguntó con temor Billy Coen. Quién hasta el momento, no había pensado, ni siquiera de manera efímera, en salir corriendo.

-¿Qué quiero? – Articuló con una voz rasposa y ronca. Producto de años y años, de sedimentación en las calles. Sus cuerdas bucales, a estas alturas, debían ser como alambres de púas. Pensó Rebecca.

-Por favor – Articuló la más joven de todos, casi sollozando – No nos vaya a hacer daño.

-¡Oh no!... Para nada. No les haré daño, pero si me cobraré…

¿Qué carajo, se supone que quería decir con eso? ¿Me la cobraré?... Era una manera estúpida de contradecirse, después de que había dicho que no les iba a hacer daño, o…

Pero no había tiempo para pensar. Aquel sujeto levantó la mano bien en alto, en un claro gesto de amenaza hacia los chicos, que dejaron escapar un grito atronador, al tiempo que se alejaban a toda máquina, hasta desaparecer detrás de las dobles puertas de la oficina regional. El sujeto, por su parte, se quedó mirando a la nada, con el puño extendido en el aire, sosteniendo un par de boletos para ir a ver a _Metallica_ el fin de semana.

Se arrancó la harapienta barba, como si se tratara de una calcomanía y reveló una tez, mucho más pálida, que la que en realidad aparentaba. Luego se deshizo de la gorra y posteriormente, de la peluca que acompañaba esta gorra; revelando así, que se trataba ni más ni menos que de nuestro buen amigo, Lorenzo Lamas.

De uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su chaqueta – Ahora condecorada con múltiples hojuelas de maíz, cortesía de Rebecca Chambers – Extrajo lo que parecía ser, un teléfono celular. Hizo un marcado rápido y se llevó el dispositivo a la oreja, mientas observaba las entradas al concierto, absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

-Sí, ¿Bidden?... Sí, quería hablar contigo acerca de esta estrategia tuya para vender entradas para el concierto de _metal_. Creo que a las personas, les parece un poco amenazador – Del otro lado de la línea, solo se escuchaban murmullos ruidosos. Como los que hacían los adultos, en las caricaturas de Charlie Brown – Entonces, ¿Cambiamos al plan: Paloma Mensajera? ¿Sí?... Ok, entendido.

Guardó de nuevo el teléfono, y sin pensarlo mucho, se llevó un par de dedos a la boca, en forma de pinzas, con los cuales se ayudó, para emitir un melodioso silbido.

Al poco tiempo una bandada de palomas, cubrió el cielo de _Racoon City_, como si se tratara de una sábana gigante, sobrevolando muy cerca del Sr. Lamas.

Este tomó una caja, que hasta hace poco, se había estado confundiendo con la basura sobre la que había estado durmiendo, y abrió la tapa. Dejó que el viento se llevara su contenido, esparciéndolo por los cielos, y permitiendo que las palomas tomaran uno o dos boletos, con sus patas de gallo.

-¡No dejen ni una sola entrada sin vender! Y si alguien se resiste al poder de _Metallica_, ya saben que hacer…

El enjambre de palomas, se alineó al instante y emprendieron rumbo a los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad mapache. Su misión, sería vender o morir.

Y tenían que cumplir con ese lema a cabalidad. Después de todo, a Lorenzo, no le gustaban los conformistas…

Después de hablar con el secretario general de la oficina, por aproximadamente unas tres horas seguidas – A Wesker, el sujeto no le pareció terco, sino más bien indeciso. Jodida y cansinamente indeciso – Al final Albert, había logrado convencer por medio de su extenso monólogo, con el que se manejaba orgulloso a través de la vida, de que era la persona más indicada para optar por la beca de _Georgetown_, sin necesidad de medir sus conocimientos en una tediosa prueba de rendimiento académico.

Cosa de la que se terminaría arrepintiendo, porque al menos el examen, lo terminaría en menos de una hora. Y delante de las narices de Claire Redfield y Rebecca Chambers.

De hecho, Alexandra le había aconsejado con su toda infinita moralidad femenina, que presentara la prueba, que no fuera perezoso, ¿O quizás cobarde?, que demostrara de qué estaba hecho.

Pero ya todo estaba arreglado. Desde el momento en que el secretario de la oficina, estrechó su mano con la de Wesker, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Le extendió un folió de papeles, que al rubio se le antojaron deliciosos para firmar y luego, le dijo de manera confusa, pero formal.

-Bienvenido a _Georgetown_.

Salió por esa puerta, con un aire renovado. Alexandra, lo había estado esperando durante toda la estúpida tarde, sentada, con los brazos cruzados, a expensas de que las palabras de su novio acerca de que este proceso sería rápido e indoloro, fueran ciertas… Ahora sabía, que podía jugar el mismo juego sucio con él, en el futuro.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien, ¿Qué? – Preguntó tajante, Wesker.

-¿Cómo que, qué? ¿Dónde está tu estúpida beca?

Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y fue extrayendo lentamente una hoja de papel de su bolsillo trasero, bastante arrugado, pero eso no importaba. El papel rezaba en letras grandes y negras, bastante señoriales, que el alumno en cuestión: Albert Rodolfo Wesker Bustamante; cumplía con los cánones necesarios y pertinentes, para manejarse en la casa de estudios de _Georgetown_, con miras a un futuro prometedor.

-Pero eso no es todo… Una bandada de palomas asesinas, irrumpió en la habitación del secretario, rompiendo la ventana, revoloteando en el techo y soltando materias fecales, hasta que conseguimos quitarles estas cosas.

Sostenía lo que parecía ser, un par de fichas negras, con letras en color platino y un diseño de fantasía, bastante llamativo, que invitaba a cualquiera, a pasar la yema de los dedos por encima de la excelsa caligrafía de lo que Alexandra pudo ver, se trataban de unos boletos.

-Son boletos para ir a _Metallica_… - Dijo ella atónita.

-Sé que no te gustan, pero…

-¡ES METALLICA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bueno, después de la exhibición de su novia, y por exhibición, me refiero a un par de vueltas canelas, un break dance bastante extraño, que de seguro no conseguiría nunca en _YouTube_ y varios casilleros, reducidos a mínimas pelotas de metal, producto de una fuerza sobrehumana aplicada sobre las columnas de acero… Wesker pudo sospechar, que quizás, a su novia le gustaba _Metallica_.

Un grito ensordecedor, colmó el edificio, y no era de Alexandra. Sino de varias voces al unísono, que emitían su agrado por la noticia de que _Metallica_ vendría a _Racoon City_, y lo haría en las próximas semanas. Lo maravilloso del caso, es que todos tenían boleto.

Las puertas que cubrían los pasillos, se fueron abriendo todas de golpe, y de su interior, tanto alumnos como profesores, salían dando vuelcos desesperados en el suelo, golpeándose contra la pared de manera absurda y desgarrando sus ropajes en un acto puro de vandalismo auto infringido, que a Wesker le hizo plantearse la posibilidad de que en esta ciudad, la gente podía tener cierta afición por el _metal_…

Deslizándose como babosas, emergieron Claire, Rebecca, Leon y Billy; de entre las entrañas de la multitud. Se encontraron con la desagradable presencia de Wesker en el pasillo, pero era preferible ver su insufrible cara – Que para desgracia del rubio, a él se le presentaba por cuatro – que estar a punto de morir, aplastados por una estampida de fanáticos religiosos del _Trash Metal_.

-¿Cómo les fue en el examen, perdedoras? – Preguntó Wesker, de manera muy simpática.

-Al parecer, según alguna normativa muy extraña del libro de códigos y leyes de la Universidad de _Georgetown_, si una bandada de palomas asesinas, dirigidas por un actor de películas malas, irrumpe en el salón de clases con boletos para un concierto de rock, la prueba se anula, y todos los que estuvieron presentándola, quedan inmediatamente admitidos… Así que nos fue bien, idiota – Contestó, Claire.

Las normas raras existen en todo el mundo. Una universidad, no era la excepción, y de eso se habían dado cuenta nuestros particulares, pero queridísimos héroes, pues ahora, Claire, Rebecca y Wesker, eran oficialmente eruditos titulares de _Georgetown_.

-¡Hey, Wesker! – Dijo Leon – ¿Vienes con nosotros a comer pizza?

Todos lo miraron raro de inmediato. Leon sopesó lo que acababa de decir, y quiso corregir lo que había dicho.

-Este… ¿Muérete?

-Si… - Fue una afirmación larga y pronunciada, pero llena de dudas. Al menos, había podido percibir cierta extrañeza en esas palabras – ¿Muéranse ustedes también?

No era el particular tono de odio habitual, y antes de querer confundir lo que había sido una enemistad ejemplar, desde el kínder con algo más; Wesker prefirió tomar a su novia por los pies, mientras daba vueltas como un animal rabioso persiguiendo su propia cola, y llevársela, antes de seguir haciéndose ideas raras.

-… ¿Billy, será que puedo comer pizza sin masti…?

-¡NO!

_Espero mucho que les haya gustado… Por último, sé que no estuve de acuerdo con tus ideas, y que posiblemente, Venezuela pasó por una de sus peores y más bochornosas etapas a nivel nacional e internacional bajo tu mandato bananero y falto de ideas y soluciones; pero reconozco que fuiste un líder y supiste colocarte en la silla que te correspondía ocupar, el tiempo suficiente como para obtener el poder absoluto. Fuera de eso, eres un ser humano y ningún ser humano en este planeta, se merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa, como la que tú tuviste._

_Q.E.P.D. Hugo Chávez, ex – Presidente de Venezuela._


	29. Chapter 29

_He tenido una serie de días libres los últimos días, que me han permitido dejar volar la imaginación a lugares que francamente no creía que podrían existir y pensar en lo basto y amplio que puede llegar a ser la mente humana, cuando estás tirado en un sillón por dos horas sin hacer nada… Bueno, en base a eso, nació este capítulo, que tiene tanto de lógico, como un astrónomo de letrado._

_Como las analogías no son lo mío, los dejó rápidamente con el capítulo._

La tensión era tan latente que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Los chicos, casi no parpadeaban y la pizza estaba ahí en el centro de la mesa. Expectante… Nadie se atrevía a dar el primer bocado, y mucho menos a hacer el primer movimiento. Sus pupilas se movían tan rápido, que parecía que sus irises estaban en dos sitios al mismo tiempo; sin mencionar el hecho, de que prácticamente no parpadeaban.

¿La razón? La pizza. Pero no era cualquier pizza, con masa compuesta por harina de trigo, maíz, queso, jamón, salsa de tomate y pepperoni, no… Está tenía un ingrediente extra. Uno, que solamente Lorenzo Lamas – Ahí presente – Conocía.

Y lo que más hacía dudar a nuestros cuatro héroes, además de tragar en seco, era el hecho de que Lorenzo tampoco se había dignado a tomar el primer bocado del preciado alimento, sobre el cual, él mismo había vertido una sustancia extraña. Claire recordaba inclusive, el rictus de asco, que el actor de películas de acción malas, había puesto cuando el ingrediente líquido – Posiblemente una salsa – De color gris, resbaló sus primeras gotas sobre la pizza.

No olía mal, no se había podrido en el acto, no cambió su contextura física en ningún sentido… El sabor era lo único que quedaba en tela de juicio, y según Lorenzo, ellos debían ser los primeros en criticarlo, pues, ellos eran los más jóvenes y él, era el anfitrión y toda la demás parafernalia…

-Cuando quieran – Dijo Lorenzo – Solo recuerden, que la pizza se enfría.

_Se enfría, se enfría, se enfría, se enfría…_

Todos estaban pensando en colectivo. Él hombre en cuestión, tenía razón. Y a ninguno de ellos les gustaba la idea de tener que masticar una masa flácida, pastosa y fría; sin tomar todavía en cuenta, la interrogante sobre el nuevo sabor.

Y ahí estaba Leon, el más valiente y decidido. El único e inigualable Leon. El pendejo número uno del planeta tierra. El sujeto al que todos queremos y estimamos, por hacernos llevar la palma de la mano hacia la frente y bajar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza ajena, cuando dice uno de sus tan consabidos chistes de gran altura.

-Bueno… - Dijo, Leon. Y enseguida, tragó en seco – Va por ti, Claire.

La chica de cabellos cobrizos se aferró al antebrazo de su novio, y lo miró con ese par de ojos verdes, que delataban una angustia que no tenía comparación. Billy, quién estaba sentado, paralelo a Leon, abría la boca más y más conforme el pedazo triangular de comida se acercaba a la cavidad bucal del susodicho protagonista de Resident Evil 2, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por reprimir el impulso que le gritaba desde su interior: _¡No lo hagas!_

Pero Leon lo hizo… Y luego vinieron las contracciones, los espamos, los ruidos raros provenientes desde el interior de su estómago, como si los jugos gástricos se estuviesen cayendo a plomo – Esta es una jerga, no sé si es empíricamente venezolana, pero lo que quiere decir, es que ambas partes se estaban disparando – con los carbohidratos. Leon entrecerró los ojos con tal fuerza, que una solitaria lágrima salió de la comisura de sus óvalos. Claire estuvo a punto de gritar, mientras aferraba sus uñas a la humanidad de su pareja, pero los gemidos de Leon la detuvieron.

-¿Leon?

-Esto, es… lo mejor que he probado en mi VIDA.

Silencio absoluto. Lorenzo procedió a reír con autosuficiencia, cómo si se estuviera sacando una espinita clavada en el orgullo; lo cual no quería decir absolutamente nada, porque ajeno al hecho de haber provocado una invasión de palomas sobre una ciudad, también se le tendría que aquejar la responsabilidad de: Desaparecer al menos a dos estudiantes del instituto de _Racoon City_, causar la destrucción de múltiples utensilios y objetos de interés académico, en los predios del colegio. Sin mencionar, los cargos públicos por andar cagándole encima a la gente.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Leon había devorado su pieza con una voracidad tal, que nada tenía que envidiarle a un lobo hambriento; y ya se estaba lanzando directo hacia la segunda, mientras sus amigos lo seguían viendo.

Billy le siguió. Tomó el pedazo de pizza, lo probó y sus ojos se ensancharon como un par de globos que se están inflando. Más temprano que tarde, una ardua, y quizás no muy sana competencia, entre él y el aspirante a policía, dio comienzo, mientras Lorenzo reía y carcajeaba elegantemente.

Claire y Rebecca, sabias y comedidas como ellas solas, en lugar de probar un bocado, decidieron preguntarle a Lorenzo:

-¿De qué está hecha esa salsa?

El aludido, se pasó la mano por la barbilla. Creía que el contacto entre sus dedos, y su mentón, le daban una apariencia intelectual e interesante, que en realidad, solo servía para disfrazar su notoria ignorancia en cualquier tema para el que era consultado.

-Hmmm… Hmmmmmmm… ¡HMMMMMMMM! – Esos, son gemidos, que la gente emite, cuando quiera parecer pensativa o inteligente.

-¿Y bien? – Reiteró, Rebecca.

-Si te comes la pizza, te dejaré comerte la corteza, sin tragar.

Y ya eran tres los que estaban devorando a la inocente pizza, sin temor a que esta fuera padre o madre, de unas pequeñas pizzitas, que muy probablemente ahora estaban en el matadero, osease, un horno.

Claire era más escéptica, pero tenía una debilidad y Lorenzo la conocía. ¡Oh! Vaya que la conocía.

-¡Oh, Claireeeeeeeeeeee!

-No sé si deba…

-Mira lo que puedo hacer con las manos.

Ambas palmas se conjuntaron para formar un triángulo, que unía los dedos de ambas manos en perfecta simetría. Estos se desplazaban hacia adelante, con un ritmo acompasado, mientras Lorenzo, canturreaba como un gato la canción de Witzi, Witzi araña… Cualquier ser humano lógico, pensante e inteligente, no caería presa de algo tan banal e inverosímil, como un estúpido truco con las manos. Y mucho menos, Claire. De inmediato, el autor de esta historia expresa su firme creencia, en que las personas listas y con seso en el cerebro, son lo suficientemente capaces para no dejarse llevar por trucos baratos, y tienen la autoridad necesaria, para dirigir los rumbos de las grandes civilizaciones hacia un mejor futu…

… Claire también se estaba comiendo la pizza…

No tardaron realmente nada en terminar de comérsela, pero la cosa no acababa precisamente ahí. Pidieron otra, y luego otra, y luego otra. Y Lorenzo comenzaba a preocuparse. Estaban ordenando más comida, de la que realmente podían pagar, y él ya se había rehusado a agregar el delicioso elixir, a la tercera tanda.

-¡NO! ¡Ya es suficiente de la salsa secreta de Lorenzo, por hoy!

Craso, CRASO error.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, sus auras espirituales que emitían sentimientos positivos y de ternura y juventud, se transformaron en una cúpula oscura, que los rodeaba y les daba un aspecto vil y abyecto. Sus voces, pasaron de ser tiernas melodías de adolescentes, a graves cacofonías de demonios. Como si alguien muy pesado y tosco, con la voz muy ronca, estuviera hablando y su voz pasara a través de las aspas de un ventilador.

Lorenzo se cayó de la silla. Comenzó a gritar. Por primera vez, sentía el horror verdadero carcomerle la piel, pasearse por sus poros, hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su psique. Mientras él, gateaba de espaldas en dirección contraria a esas malévolas presencias.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo… Bueno, sí, cuando el trasero le estalló en aquel capítulo parodia de Los Simpson… ¡Jejejeje!

-Aléjense… ¡Aléjense!

Pero ellos no lo escuchaban. Solo tenían consciencia para decir, una cosa.

-_Danos la salsa…_

-¡No, ya han tenido bastante por hoy! ¡Se volverán adictos!

Él solo quería compartir la receta que pasaba de generación en generación, en la familia Lamas. Solo eso. Quería dar a conocer, un brebaje tan delicioso y exquisito, que ni la más suculenta y snob paloma, podría resistirse… Un momento, ¿Paloma?

-¡Eso es!

No, no iba a llamar a las palomas. Iba a hacer algo todavía mejor.

-Chicos… Tengo algo que decirles… Es con respecto a la salsa.

¡Oh, oh!...

-_Danos la salsa…_

-¡Jejejeje!... Sí, eso haré, pero primero, deben saber algo importante.

-_¡LA SALSA! _– Imagino que todos los lectores, habrán visto alguna vez en su vida la serie de _Dragon Ball_, bueno, ahora quiero que se imaginen, una voz parecida a la de los personajes cuando se fusionan, pero más grave y colérica. Algo así, será perfecto para acoplarlo a los cuatro personajes, en esta parte del capítulo.

-Diablos, ¿Cómo se los digo, sin que les dé un infarto? – Sopesó miles de posibilidades, para encarar la verdad, de frente a cuatro pubertos furiosos y endemoniados – La salsa, son cayos de paloma.

El cielo se despejó y volvió a su habitual y glorioso color celeste, el sol, ya no era más un inmenso agujero negro que por poco se tragaba la tierra; ahora estaba radiante y lleno de vida, como siempre.

Sin mencionar a las personas, que hasta hace pocos momentos, eran zombis sin vida, que vagaban con rumbo errático, hacia la pizzería.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó Billy, no muy convencido.

-El secreto de la salsa Lamas, son cayos, cayos de paloma.

En teoría, Lorenzo tomaba una lima todas las semanas, y se dirigía a la inmensa azotea que tenía en su casa, dónde tenía plantada una gran casa para aves, donde diariamente, palomas de todas partes del mundo, iban a descansar y a pasar el rato, comiendo pistacho.

Con su lima, se dirigía a sus pequeños y emplumados amiguitos, y procedía a lijar sus patas de gallo, hasta extraer todos y cada uno de los pellejos, que habrán pasado por mil lugares hasta llegar ahí… Algo así, como la limonada que hacía Timmy Turner, a base del sudor de Cosmo, en los Padrinos Mágicos.

El siguiente paso lógico de los chicos, fue, por supuesto, arrodillarse, tomarse sus vientres y vomitar.

Barry y Kathy, pasaban un tiempo de caridad juntos. Desde el incidente con Joey Belladona, evitaban a toda costa pasar por cualquier parque, donde un par de ancianitos pudieran estar jugando ajedrez. Conociendo a los integrantes del club, esas hipotéticas personas de la tercera edad, podrían ser en realidad un par de Helens, disfrazadas; esperando el momento adecuado para capturar a la novia de Barry, y someterla a una tortura peor que el infierno… Oír un partido de ajedrez por radio.

Así que en lugar de pasar el fin de semana con el club de la Asociación Nacional del Rifle, la joven pareja, dedicaba el tiempo a conversar, reír y discutir las cosas interesantes que les habían pasado durante la semana.

Una de ellas, por ejemplo, se trataba sobre la suerte que tuvieron de que un par de boletos para el concierto de Metallica, les cayera directamente desde el cielo. Hablando de manera literal.

Sus gustos en música, eran muy variados. Desde artistas independientes, hasta agrupaciones, y desde bandas, hasta orquestas sinfónicas. Pero eso sí, nada de música trivial y bananera, cuya principal cualidad, era la ausencia principal de instrumentos.

Recuerden chicos, nunca critiquen una canción por su letra, critíquenla por la cantidad de instrumentos que se usan en ella – En el caso del reggaetón, no se usan instrumentos, aunque eso de seguro ya todo el mundo lo sabe.

Así que, bien resueltos, habían acordado ir. Pero al ser un concierto de _Trash Metal_, no podían simplemente dirigirse al teatro regional de _Racoon_, como dos simples peatones, que se pasean por la vida, ignorantes de lo que yace a su alrededor. No, ellos debían ir vestidos para la ocasión, y eso precisamente era lo que ambos estaban discutiendo.

Por esa misma razón, Barry llevaba ya más de media hora en el baño, mientras una iracunda Kathy, Le esperaba de piernas cruzadas y semblante poco paciente en el sillón de la sala.

Lucía muy bien. Su cabello castaño, había pasado a ser negro, y las puntas del mismo estaban recortadas, además de que su cuero cabelludo entero, estaba por completo planchado. Una correa con pinchos, le rodeaba el cuello, una blusa con una inmensa calavera, sacando el dedo medio la vestía casi por completo. Y para resaltar a un más su feminidad metalera, unos pantalones ajustados, negros, se confabulaban con un par de botas, bastante altas, y con múltiples nudos; eso sin mencionar, el inmenso juego de pulseras que traía en ambas muñecas.

-¿Estás listo ya? – Preguntó Kathy con impaciencia.

-¡Dame un minuto!

¿Desde cuándo los hombres se tardaban tanto en el baño? Ese era un derecho de nacimiento, que solo tenían las mujeres – Sin ofender al público femenino de la audiencia. Recuerden que nada de esto es en serio, y que solo se utiliza con el fin de entretener – Si un hombre quería tomarse su tiempo en el baño, debía hacerlo, solo para sentarse a leer tebeos, sobre el excusado. Condorito, es una buena opción, o quizás Mafalda… Pero no para vestirse. Nosotros nos vestimos haciendo osmosis con la ropa – Sin ofender al público de mi propio género, tampoco.

-¡Creo que ya está! – Comentó el pelirrojo, bastante animado, detrás de la puerta.

Kathy se puso de pie. Sus piernas le temblaron, había pasado mucho tiempo sentada en una sola posición y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Se lo cobraría a su novio. Lo obligaría a preparar panqueques esta noche.

Abrió la puerta del baño y tan pronto puso un pie afuera, Kathy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme, por no dejar ir su quijada hasta la loza de la sala, con riesgo de traspasarla y perforar todo el edificio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me veo?

Ella no podía articular palabra alguna. Toda su cara, era una inmensa mueca de sorpresa bastante pintoresca, que Barry no supo muy bien como descifrar.

Y en vista de que estaba evidentemente, incapacitada para emitir cualquier opinión, yo me tomaré la molestia de describirles al hombre, que por poco nos deja varados en _Racoon City_, durante los acontecimientos de _Resident Evil 3: Némesis_.

De algún confín del universo, había extraído cabello que no tenía, para hacerse una cresta de gallo enorme, que rozaba en lo absurdo. Pero las separaciones entre su cabello, no eran pinchos comunes. Algunos tenían forma de rayo, y otros, eran tan abstractos, que apenas y se podía decir que tenían forma.

Pasemos a su rostro. Había envejecido aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, con el maquillaje que se había colocado para parecerse un poco más a Gene Simmons. Toda su cara, era blanca. Parecía un fantasma con barba…

Una serie de anillos concéntricos en su cuello, que solo Dios sabe cómo habrá hecho para pasarlos a través de su cabeza, le apretaban la yugular, a tal punto, que cuando se los quitara, de seguro quedaría marcado de por vida. Y su ropa… Su ropa sería motivo, para que una horda furiosa de fanáticos del metal, se pusiera de pie y lo aplaudiera con lágrimas en los ojos. Posiblemente, más de uno se acercaría para regalarle un ramo de flores.

Estaba vestido con… Bueno… Esto es difícil de decir… No llevaba nada puesto. Salvo un calzoncillo y par de calcetines.

Todo su pecho, que era un jardín de vellos que el mismo había utilizado para escribir la palabra "METALLICA", sobre su tórax, estaba completamente al descubierto. Sus calzoncillos, tenían cadenas que colgaban de pequeños huecos, en la parte superior de la prenda interior, y sus medias, eran dos serpientes hechas a base de tela, que simulaban comérselo desde sus piernas. Por supuesto, cómo era ilegal, salir a la calle sin zapatos, o nada que te cubriese decentemente la planta de los pies, se había puesto un par de pantuflas de conejo.

-¿Qué es eso? – Se atrevió a decir Kathy, después de un largo rato.

-Si te refieres a las pantuflas, fueron las únicas que conseguí que podían combinar con mi atuendo.

-¿Atuendo? ¿A eso le llamas atuendo?

Se supone que atuendo, es todo aquello que te vista, ¿No?

-¿Te parece que me pasé de imaginativo? – Preguntó Barry.

-¿Tú crees? – Respondió Kathy.

-No es para tanto – Comentó el bonachón con despreocupación – No creo que nos vayan a linchar, por ir mejor vestidos que el resto de las personas.

Y eso fue como una explosión nuclear de magnitudes bíblicas para Kathy, ¿En verdad pensaba ir así? ¿Vestido como un fanático religioso de _Metallica_?

Si su memoria no le fallaba, Barry no conocía más de dos canciones de la banda. Y eso, para alguien que vive en Estados Unidos, es mucho decir.

Tenía que hacer algo. Decirle de una manera sutil, que no podía ir al concierto así. Que se diera un baño, se acomodara el cabello, y se pusiera una franela común y corriente, como las que se utilizan en ese tipo de conciertos.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo, sin agredir los sentimientos de la persona que más quería en el mundo?

-¡Hey, Linda! – Dijo Barry al otro extremo de la sala. Los pensamientos de Kathy le jugaron en contra, y para cuando vino a darse cuenta, Barry ya se le había escapado de su campo de visión - ¡Mira cómo sorprendo a las masas con mi atuendo de _Metallica_! ¡ROCK N' ROLL!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Un tumulto, o mejor dicho, una bicoca de personas, completamente desconocidas para ella, estaban conglomerados como una inmensa y exagerada multitud, en la calle, más precisamente, debajo de su balcón; mirando directamente a su novio que era como el sumo pontífice, de todo lo que eran los solos de guitarra y las descargas de batería legendarias.

Barry extendía sus manos en el cielo, mientras hacía el símbolo del _metal _con sus dedos y gritaba a todo pulmón… Definitivamente, iban a llamar mucho la atención en ese concierto.

Unos sonidos subterráneos, invadían las alcantarillas de _Racoon City_. Las ratas, corrían despavoridas de un tormentoso destino, mientras sombras furtivas, desaparecían tan rápido como podían ser avistadas por el rabillo del ojo.

Andrew, el sujeto que limpiaba las alcantarillas de la ciudad, desde los años setenta. Un septuagenario, bastante simpático, que gustaba de tararear rolas pasadas de moda, mientras chequeaba el estado de las tuberías. Andaba haciendo un reconocimiento de la inmensa red de aguas depositadas y pozos sépticos de la ciudad. Cuando escuchó un ruido raro.

Provenía del túnel de más adelante. Él, mejor que nadie, conocía la fauna de las alcantarillas. Y sabía, que en esos lugares, tú te podías encontrar, desde ratas y sapos, hasta cocodrilos bebes, y una que otro hermano mayor, pero al ser tan lentos, resultaba fácil escapar y avisar a las autoridades.

Sin embargo, aquello había sido muy rápido como para ser un cocodrilo, y muy grande como para ser una rata o un sapo. De hecho, el gruñido que emitió, no era parecido al de ningún reptil.

Así que, bien resuelto, y con linterna en mano, se dispuso a investigar.

Cuando llegó a la esquina que conectaba el pasillo que había estado recorriendo, con una bifurcación, tomó el camino de la derecha, y apuntó con su farola hacia el fondo del derrotero, por el cual había visto efímeramente, desaparecer a la rara presencia.

La oscuridad era profunda, y apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir una lámpara a lo lejos, cuyo bombillo parpadeaba. Bien, ese sería su próximo destino: Cambiar ese bombillo.

Se acercó canturreando alguna canción de los _BeeGees_, y ya estando ahí, alargó la mano para tomar el ovalado objeto y remplazarlo por uno nuevo.

-La historia de mi vida.

Pero la tarea de cambiar el bombillo, lo había distraído de su misión inicial. Y aquella cosa, aquella presencia con forma humanoide, se había adueñado de la oscuridad del lugar. La conocía bastante bien, llevaba meses codeándose con ella. Adoptándola, y convirtiéndola en su amiga.

Se fue apareciendo por detrás, como una inmensa sombra que está a punto de engullirte, pero la oscuridad no le dejaba a Andrew percatarse de eso. Él seguía canturreando, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Hasta que cambió el bombillo…

Ya para cuando sintió la oscuridad, encima de su humanidad, era demasiado tarde.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_Parece que se vienen tiempos oscuros para este fic… El mal está en Racoon City, y para desgracia de nuestros héroes, no se trata de una simple infección viral que despierta aquel rincón de tu cerebro que conserva los instintos trogloditas más básicos de supervivencia, no… _

_Ustedes ya deben suponer a que me refiero, ¿Resident Evil 2012-2013, vivirá? Averígüenlo la próxima semana, con su anfitrión ._

_¡Chao!_


	30. Chapter 30

_En vista de la obra de teatro que pude ver esta tarde, y que me puso de un humor mucho más superlativo, en comparación al de la semana pasada (Estúpido, estúpido, Real Madrid); sentí, que no había razón para no celebrarlo con una buena parranda, en compañía de Lorenzo y las demás personas que hacen posible el fic… Si las hubiera._

_Así que, para no distraerlos más con cosas que no vienen al caso. Les dejo, el nuevo capítulo. Todo suyo._

Llegaba la noche de un viernes invernal, y con ella la abulencia de quedarse en casa, de no tener nada que hacer, y de comenzar a planificar un fin de semana, que seguramente no saldría de la rutina típica que consistía en: Levantarse temprano, barrer la nieve de los rellanos y los alféizares, ocuparse de que la estufa todavía estuviera echando vapor, entre otras cosas que en época veraniega, supondría puras futilidades.

Pero este no era el caso de esta noche. Al diablo el frío y los témpanos de hielo que colgaban de los espejos retrovisores de los automóviles. Esta noche vendría Metallica, y con ella el _metal _más puro de la historia.

Jill y Chris, siempre habían sido fanáticos de la banda desde que tenían uso de memoria. Apoyaban las causas humanitarias, odiaban a las personas que maltrataban a los animales y estudiaban arduamente para ocupar un futuro de prestigio en la jungla de concreto; pero también tenían su lado afable y es que eran adeptos a la música de James Hetfield.

Cada uno, tenía en su armario una pequeña compuerta de madera, que revelaba un pasadizo a algún lugar oscuro del sótano, protegido por columnas y columnas de cajas, que quedaron ahí por diversas razones que ahora no vienen al caso. Ese era el lugar, donde la pasión por la música más agresiva de todos los tiempos, tenía su altar de honor. Modesto, pero orgulloso.

Bajaban una vez a la semana, a veces, lo hacían juntos (Desde que eran novios, todavía más) y degustaban de pasar una buena tarde charlando, leyendo o simplemente escuchando _The Hero of the Day_; para luego sentirse afortunados de poder vivir en este mundo y no en otro, cuyo género musical predominante, seguramente sería la cumbia.

Y la suerte les había caído del cielo. Alguna paloma errática, habría robado casualmente dos boletos para el concierto de esa noche y de esa forma, nuestros héroes se ahorraron las mórbidas intenciones de tomar maderos y clavos, y construir un típico puesto de limonada.

Sus ropajes… Habían decidido ataviarse con sus vestidos más simples esa noche. Camisas holgadas, cinturones con púas. Jill le hizo desistir a Chris de llevar un casco prusiano, por temor de empalar alguna paloma, a lo que su novio, respondió:

-¡Tú no sientes el metal!

Y aquello fue como una autoproclamación de la muerte misma. Una sentencia de que el fin estaba cerca.

-¿Cómo dijiste, Christopher?...

En lugar de contestar, Chris procedió a tomar su casco con suma delicadeza, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a su novia con una minuciosidad sublime. Llevó el casco hasta su cabeza y lo colocó de manera tal, que calzara a la perfección y el pestillo cerrara sin ningún problema por debajo de su mentón.

-Quítatelo…

-¿Oh si no, qué? - Preguntó Chris, con petulancia.

No he tenido muchas relaciones a lo largo de mi vida, pero tampoco es un detalle en el que voy a ahondar. Lo que sí sé, es que nunca debes hacer enfadar a tu novia… ¡Jamás!

-¿Ves esto?

Jill conocía muy bien las debilidades de su novio, y sabía, que tenía un gusto muy particular por las hamburguesas. Sus favoritas, eran las de _McJohn _(Lo sé, pésima parodia de _McDonald's_)

Eso solo facilitaba las cosas para ella, pues, daba la casualidad de que Dick Valentine era muy amigo del propietario del restaurante en cuestión y solo tenía que mover unos cuantos hilos para conseguir los famosos cupones extras, que le daban el derecho de comer una buena tanda de calorías y colesterol gratis, sin hacer suspirar a tu bolsillo.

La papeleta de color blanco, con el dibujo de un tebeo bastante arcaico, sosteniendo una hamburguesa, se extendía entre las preciosas manos de porcelana de Jill, que lo estiraba con una peligrosidad tal, que hacía que a Chris casi se le saliera el corazón con cada elongación que daba el cupón entre los dedos de su novia.

Cada vez que el boleto se estiraba, Chris podía sentir a la celulosa fragmentarse. Podía percibir en carne propia, como el papel se dividía poco a poco, y mientras más se acercaba al centro, más perdía su validez a la hora de intercambiarlo por comida en cualquier establecimiento de _Racoon City_.

Pero Chris era fuerte. Era un chico con voluntad. Tenía que serlo si quería ser un miembro digno de la aviación.

-Pu… Puedo soportarlo.

-¿Ah, sí? Inclusive… Si son dos cupones.

Vale acotar, que a la hora de la verdad, Jill tenía una ventaja biológica muy grande por delante de Chris, pues, ella conocía muy bien como maquinaba la mente de su novio. Podía ver a leguas de distancia que él la amaba con una pasión sosegada y ella, se lo retribuía de igual, sino mayor forma. Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, Chris era un sujeto pasional, más no complejo, y podía tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano, siempre y cuando él no se dedicara a pensar por más de cinco minutos en un contrataque.

Ahora el eco, del papel astillándose era más grave y resonaba más en el modesto cubículo que tenían en el sótano para adorar a _Metallica_. Una gallina salió corriendo de entre los cajones, pero Chris no le hizo caso. La sacrificaría más tarde.

-¡Olvídalo, Jill! – Dijo con el corazón en el pecho, y las lágrimas a punto de lanzarse por el precipicio de sus cuencas oculares - ¡No hay nada, qué puedas hacer, para disuadir a este orgulloso hombre!

Si hubiese un público masculino que hubiese presenciado eso, de seguro se habrían levantado de sus asientos y se habrían puesto a aplaudir a su nuevo mesías. Aquel hombre, que dejó de lado las barreras del amor, para anteponer el orgullo estúpido y sin sentido, que a veces nos caracteriza tanto y nos lleva a tomar decisiones vehementes. Como no querer quitarse un casco, y perder la membresía gratis por un mes en un puesto de hamburguesas regional.

Pero Jill tenía otra arma mucho más poderosa y más fácil de usar.

Se acercó a Chris, lo miró fijamente y sin parpadear en ningún momentos. Se relamió los labios, que hace tan solo unos segundos había barnizado con una sutil pintura de color cereza bastante fuerte, que hacía delirar a su novio. Puso su mano sobre su nuca y con un tirón no muy fuerte, aprisionó su boca contra la suya.

Para Chris, aquel beso era como el primero. No tenía nada que envidiarle a los anteriores. Él sentía una felicidad y algarabía únicas cuando estaba con Jill, y ni que hablar, de cuando la besaba. Cosa que por suerte, ocurría muy seguido.

Para cuando salió de ese campo de petunias, norias de chocolate, duendes de jengibre y grifos con cara de conejo; su casco prusiano, ya no estaba.

O al menos, no estaba sobre su cabeza. Jill le daba vueltas, como si se tratara de una pelota de baloncesto. Todo eso, bajo el apoyo de una mirada cruel y confabulada.

-Tú… - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, Chris.

-Si te lo vuelves a colocar, te quedarás sin más de estos – Le dio otro beso rápido en la punta de los labios – Por el resto de la semana, ¿Entendido?

¿Por qué?... ¿Qué había hecho él de malo, además de tener dos amores? Su novia y _Metallica_.

Dicen que siempre hay un momento en la vida de todo hombre, en el que se debe escoger entre dos cosas que en el papel, parecen igual de importantes o tienen la misma relevancia, pero que a la hora de la verdad, no pesan tanto en el arco argumental de tu vida, como en realidad lo crees. Y este, era uno de esos momentos (Hay que retroceder unos cuantos capítulos atrás, para recordar uno de los pasajes más oscuros de la vida de Chris Redfield) en los que Chris, debía anteponer algo que le permitiese sobrevivir. O al menos, seguir siendo feliz.

Tomó el casco de la mano de su novia, lo apreció por un rato con una mirada vacía, buscando examinar que tan buenas eran sus posibilidades de detener el tiempo ahí mismo, solo con desearlo… Cuando se dio cuenta de que era una estupidez, y en efecto, no podía congelar el transcurso de los segundos; decidió tirar el casco y tomar a su novia por la cintura.

-¿No creíste que iba a escoger a ese estúpido casco en tu lugar, verdad?

Jill rio muy cerca del preciado tesoro que su novio tenía pegado en la cara, y sin dejar de degustarlo tanto visual, como táctilmente, le respondió cantarinamente.

-Ni-un-solo-segundo.

Ada y su hermano John, habían llegado apenas a tiempo para el concierto. Las luces estrafalarias, danzaban en la inmensidad de un cielo oscuro, que bajo sí, había visto a la ciudad irse a dormir para dejar que todos los focos cayeran sobre lo único que ahora tenía importancia y que ahora era la música de James y compañía.

La gente coreaba uno de los tantos éxitos de la banda, en una sinfonía que dejaba denotar un inmenso sentimiento de hermandad y prosperidad que pocas veces se ve en las comunidades. Una emoción tan poco común, que en muchos lugares del planeta, resultaría utópica, más sin embargo, puede llegar a darse si se reduce la sociedad a grupos muy pequeños.

Es una lástima que _Racoon City_ sea una ciudad ficticia, y que dentro de unos años, vaya a caer presa de la codiciosa belicosa de la familia Ashford y compañía, quienes por cierto están muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Pero esta era la noche de _Metallica_. Si querías estar en tono con el resto de la gente, debías ir vestido de negro, gris, plateado, platinado o cualquier cosa que denotara una afinidad particular hacia las Bobinas de Tesla o los ataúdes con vida propia.

Ada Wong, se había desecho de su particular toque de chica recatada y esculturalmente correcta, sin dejar de ser hermosa, para pasar a verse como una auténtica metalera que enamora a la primera mirada; dejando de lado tu ideología, cualquiera que esta sea.

Su hermano, un mariscal de primera, con un futuro muy prometedor; estaba pasando la noche con el cuerpo ocupado en proteger a su hermana de los lambiscones y sus oídos disfrutando de la épica música de la banda. Al primero que se acercara, le haría saber el poder de su tacleada. No en balde, para eso había estado practicándola toda la noche.

John exagero un poco con su actitud de sobre protección, pues en ningún momento, se adueñó de la tierna Ada durante el baile de otoño. De hecho, no tuvo ningún reparo, en que ella bailara con el joven Kennedy (Quién por cierto, le había caído bastante bien). Pero esta vez, había querido ser un poco más precavido.

Entiéndase, que cuando digo precavido, me refiero a exactamente a que el cuarteto de bloqueadores de los _Racoon Braves_, estaba fungiendo como guardaespaldas de la chica Wong, quién en detrimento, acusaba a su hermano, por no permitirle ver absolutamente nada del concierto.

-¡John!

-Lo siento, Nena – Respondió el acorazado humano, apodo con el que la afición había comenzado a nombrarlo, después de aquel partido en que un pase suyo rebasó las cincuenta yardas en espacio de solo cinco segundos – Cuando tengas treintaiocho, me lo agradecerás.

-¡Pero todavía tengo diecisiete!

-¡Oh!... – Una lágrima austera resbaló por la cara de John Wong, que no pudo evitar consternarse ante la afirmación tan obvia de su hermana menor – Qué rápido creces, Nena… ¿No les parece chicos?

-¡Señor, sí señor!

Era oficial. Tenía que salir de ese póker, ahora.

¿Pero cómo? Ellos eran centinelas humanos, que canalizaban sus energías en un objetivo, dígase: Un balón de fútbol, la hermana menor de su capitán, una bolsa de botanas…

-¡Eso!

Sabía que en alguna ocasión, su afición a traer una bolsa de papas fritas para masticar, cada vez que salía a algún evento importante, le iba a rendir frutos, así que, ni corta ni perezosa, extrajo el dichoso envoltorio de aluminio de color amarillo-ocre, que en medio de esa marejada de tonos grises, resplandecía con una gloria única.

La abrió, y el sonido de la apertura del envase herméticamente sellado, fue como el tintineo que hace una cuchara contra una cacerola, cuando tu madre te avisa que la comida ya está lista.

Los cuatro monigotes se dieron vuelta al unísono, y Ada, como cualquier ser humano en esa situación, se sintió notablemente intimidada, pero no se dejó de eso. No señor, ella tenía que llevar a cabo su plan, así como Jill Valentine había puesto en práctica el suyo, con éxito.

-¿Ven esta bolsa de papas, chicos?

Ella mecía el arrugado contenedor de aluminio, con el delicioso manjar de un lado al otro y los cuatro pares de pupilas, lo seguían con la mirada. Mientras tanto, John tenía sus propios problemas con un grupo de fans desquiciadas.

-¡El primero que me lo traiga, obtendrá mi bolsa de chicharrones!

Arrojó la bolsa de papas fritas y tan pronto como el olor salado del tubérculo más codiciado por las empresas de comida rápida, surcó los cielos buscando caer impávida en algún lugar, donde ningún obtuso interesado, se arrojase sobre ellas en un intento desesperado por nutrirse; los cuatro monigotes echaron a correr. Y ella, en sentido opuesto a sus muy singulares guardaespaldas.

No obstante, encontró algo que haría que se detuviera en el acto.

Claire y Leon, tomados de la mano… Por suerte, no besándose.

Hasta ella tenía que aceptar, que la idea todavía no calzaba del todo en su mente. Que no terminaba por cuajar y gustarle, pero a fin de cuentas cosas de ese estilo tardan un poco en superarse. Algunos son más fuertes que otros. Y la fortaleza de Ada, era algo que en ningún momento había quedado en tela de juicio.

Sin embargo, vio algo que si le gustó. Y bastante, hay que resaltarlo.

Se deshicieron de su agarre para abrazarla.

Fue una muestra de afecto, de un par de amigos a otro, que aprecian y estiman en demasía. Algo que le hacía saber a Ada, que no estaba sola. Que por el contrario, su hombro siempre estaría ahí para que ella pudiese apoyarlo cuando más lo necesitara.

Claire volvió a tomar de la mano a Leon, mientras todavía sostenía la de Ada. Sin embargo, esta última notó algo raro, cuando la mano de un segundo personaje, entró en acción.

Albert Wesker, llegaba acompañado de su novia Alexandra y no tenía reparo en compartir sus dos manos, con dos chicas distintas de incomparable belleza y carácter.

Sin embargo, Ada notó algo que le extrañó más, que cualquier otra cosa en esa noche (Vale aclarar, que el hecho de que Lorenzo estuviese drogándose con Coca-Cola, y que peor aún, consiguiese hacerlo, ya era bastante extraño) A la rubia no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

De hecho, le sonreía. Y era un gesto tan sincero, que Ada pensó que se estaban burlando de ella, pero…

Supo que no era así, cuando por primera vez, en lo que llevaba de existencia, Albert Wesker se estaba dignando a retirarse sus gafas para revelar sus ojos color mostaza.

En ellos pudo ver muchas cosas. Cosas que desde hace tiempo quería y no podía comprender.

Como por ejemplo, que él amaba a esa chica con todo su corazón, al igual que ella amaba todavía a Leon, pero que a veces, los amores no podían perdurar a través de las circunstancias. Tenían que esperar al momento adecuado.

-Hasta entonces... – Dijo ella, en un suspiro.

Fue ahí cuando fortificó su agarre, con el de Wesker y ambos enaltecieron lo que sería el comienzo de una hermosa aventura juntos. Aprendiendo el uno del otro, hasta que sus caminos, los obligaran a separarse, solo para ser compartidos con alguien más.

El compás de la guitarra de Kirk Hammett, retumbará en los oídos de Chris Redfield, como la primera vez que yo escuché la sinfonía de _S&M_, de la legendaria banda que hoy nos ocupa.

Si tuviera que definirla con una palabra, esa sería: Épico. No hay manera alguna de que las letras de esta banda, pasen a la historia como algo poco menos que trascendental. Hay que procurarle honor a quien honor merece, y _Metallica_, es _Metallica_. Así como _Resident Evil_, siempre será _Resident Evil_.

Mama, they try and break me.

Cuando Jill lo escuchó, supo de inmediato que la belleza de una canción no se apegaba únicamente a los conceptos que las melodías clásicas de Beethoven o Bach, nos brindaron en su momento. También había que abrir un espacio para el _Pop_, el _Funk_, el _Rock_, las Baladas, la música clásica, el _Reggae_, la salsa ¿Por qué, no? Y por supuesto, el _Metal_.

Ella sintió unas ganas que no supo de donde (Sospechaba, que de su corazón) provenían; pero quería y anhelaba con todo su corazón tomar una vela y enarbolarla en el aire, como símbolo de su alma, sincronizada con la bella música de esta banda.

Mama, they try and break me.

Entonces Chris fortificó el agarre con el de su novia y procuró que en los cinco minutos y medio, que duraba la canción más hermosa de la historia de _Metallica,_ ella supiese lo que de verdad era elevarse en un plano existencial superior y sentir la inspiración fluyendo por sus venas y sus arterias como si fuese su propia sangre.

The window burns to light the way back home  
a light that warms no matter where they've gone.  
They're off to find the hero of the day  
but what if they should fall by someone's wicked way?

Ada comenzaba a tararear de una manera tan dulce, que Wesker tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no distinguirla de una musa. Una de esas criaturas tan excelsas y tan llenas de magia y belleza, que a veces cuesta pensar que no existen, que no son reales y que aquellos que creyeron e imaginaron su existencia, no estaban simplemente inspirándose de alguna mujer, que les había robado el corazón.

Pero eso sí, sí Ada era una musa, Alexandra era un ángel y eso nadie jamás se lo discutiría. Hasta que volviesen a verse, él tendría en su mente aquella canción. Rememorando los buenos momentos, que para él eran perfectos y sospechando que tan lejos podría llegar su relación con Ada.

Still the window burns, time so slowly turns  
someone there is sighing  
keepers of the flames  
do you feel your names?  
Do you hear your babies crying?

Claire y Leon habían decidido sincronizarse desde mucho tiempo atrás. Las palabras bañadas en miel de James Hetfield, hacían un gran esfuerzo por incitar a la pelirroja a llorar, pero ella no se dejaría. No señor. Ya habían transitado demasiadas lágrimas, por la carretera de sus pómulos.

Y había que acotar, que a Claire le asentaba excelentemente bien el estilo metalero. No en balde, era ferviente fanática de las motocicletas. En especial la marca familiar de la _Harley-Davidson_. De las cuales disfrutaba, cada vez que algún amigo de su padre le brindaba la oportunidad.

Leon por su parte, no podía creer que hubiese más perfección en el mundo, que la de tantas personas congregadas en un solo lugar al canto y sello de un solo paladar, auxiliado por la brillante percusión de Lars Ulrich y la sincronización única de Kirk y Robert. Sin embargo, faltaba alguien…

Mama they try and break me  
still they try and break me

Y ahí estaba Lorenzo.

'scuse me while i tend to how i feel  
these things return to me that still seem real  
now deservingly this easy chair  
but the rocking stops by wheels of despair  
don't want your aid  
but the fist i've made for years won't hold or feel  
no i'm not all me  
so please excuse me while I tend to how i fell

Aquel que en algún momento logró sustituir al mítico Axl Rose, llevándonos a rincones de nuestra mente que espero, no hayamos olvidado nunca.

Como no los olvidaba Barry, que junto a su novia Kathy se mecían junto a las masas de un lado al otro en el perímetro del estadio. Como si fueran una marea muy tranquila, que se mueven bajo la influencia de la única y la inigualable banda de _Trash Metal, Metallica_.

Si a Kathy le hacía falta recordar porque amaba tanto a Barry, ahí tenía su epifanía, y es que ¿Qué haría sin el pelirrojo bonachón? Tenía un encanto único, que la convertía en alguien que dependía por completo de su cariño incondicional y su modo tan particular de ver las cosas… Ella necesitaba de él, ¿Y él?

-¡TE AMO, HELEN!

-¡Allí estás! – Gritó Joey, con su sequito de Helens detrás de él.

Persiguieron a la chica por todo el recinto por el resto de la canción. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, porque sabía que estaba enamorada.

But now the dreams and waking screams that ever last through the night So build the wall behind it crawl and hide until it's light  
can you hear your babies crying now?  
Still the window burns  
time so slowly turns  
and someone there is sighing  
keepers of the flames, can't you feel your names?  
Can't you hear your babies crying?

Rebecca y Billy, se daban el lujo de olvidar por momentos, sus diferencias que los convertían en una pareja sumamente ambigua. Dejando de lado el hecho, de que Chambers era una mutante y Coen una persona con fobia a los néctares de frutas… Se podía decir, que ambos formaban una pareja muy adorable.

Desde el principio, habían aprendido a ser el uno para el otro y a distanciarse solo para volverse a atraer. Así como la gravedad, ejerce una fuerza sobre las manzanas para hacerlas caer y golpear las cabezas de los más lúcidos eruditos; bueno, así estaban ellos, y no podían separarse.

But now the dreams and waking screams that  
ever last the night  
so build a wall behind it crawl  
and hide until its light  
so can't you hear your babies crying now?

No podían separarse…

_!TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM!_

Mama they try and break me  
mama they try and break me  
mama they try and break me  
mama they try mama they try  
mama they try and break me  
mama they try and break me

¿Qué eran esos ruidos que provenían del fondo del escenario, y que se transmitían por debajo de los suelos? Como si un metro subterráneo, estuviese pasando justo en ese momento, por eso punto a una gran velocidad.

mama they try and break me  
mama they try and break me  
mama they try and break me  
mama they try and break me  
mama they try mama they try

Y al término de esta gloriosa canción, la gente no sabía si enloquecer y gritar u horrorizarse y gritar… Después de todo, aun cuando _Metallica_ mueva a grandes cantidades de adeptos, no es normal, que esas personas provoquen un deslave en el suelo y abran un cráter de más de diez metros cuadrados, solo con saltar…

Del cráter provenía un humo tan espeso, como el de los dispensadores que servían para ambientar el escenario. Pero ese humo era malo, y estaba cargado de infortunio.

-¡Oh, oh! – Dijo Bidden.

Y entonces nuestros héroes lo supieron.

Habían vuelto…

_Las cosas siempre tienen que dar la vuelta para que puedan empeorar… O al menos eso creo. Haría el comentario final más largo. Pero ya es tarde y mañana tengo clase temprano._

_Cuídense, y gracias por leer ;)_


	31. Chapter 31

_Sábado de actualización (Como si los demás sábados, ya no lo fueran…) Y me siento profundamente feliz, porque, creo que no es secreto para nadie, que el fic ya está en su recta final._

_No es tanto por el hecho de que en FF, las historias no alcancen longitudes que por lo general, superen los 20 capítulos, lo cual ya es mucho decir, sino porque es un fic, y creo que es poco práctico pretender armar una saga de siete libros, que sucedan a lo que ya se escribió antes con respecto a S.D. Perry; solo por poner un ejemplo. Ojo, no digo que este sea el capítulo final. Solo digo, que ya superamos el ecuador de esta historia y un poco más. _

_Pero, a fin de no arengarlos más y evitar dar spoilers, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo._

Dick Valentine escuchó el estruendo a kilómetros de distancia. Estaba volviendo de un viaje de negocios en _Atlanta_, cuando se percató de que las luces solo se concentraban en un único lugar en todo _Racoon City_. Recordó que era el concierto de _Metallica_ y como alma que llevaba el diablo, se apresuró a paso rasante por la autopista para alistarse lo más pronto posible y poder encarar por fin su amor por la buena música.

Luego vino la explosión y supo que aquello no eran efectos especiales del concierto, y mucho menos uno tan bueno, como para hacer elevar el humo varios metros sobre el cielo.

Intentó llamar a su esposa Sarah o a su hija Jill, pero era obvio que no recibiría respuestas. Mucho menos con la euforia desatada momentos después de que aquel inmenso cráter se tragara varios metros cuadrados de tierra.

Pisó a fondo el acelerador, ignorando las indicaciones del tacómetro, cada vez que derrapaba al entrar de lleno en una calle. La ciudad estaba a oscuras completamente. Parecía un maldito pueblo fantasma y aquello a Dick, no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Pronto supo que el accidente que aconteció minutos antes de su llegada a la ciudad, no era obra de la casualidad. De facto, ya no se escuchaba la música de _Metallica_ en una ciudad sumida en el más completo y celoso silencio. Lo cual resultaba perturbador. De a poco, Dick se fue sintiendo más inmerso en una atmósfera de película de terror ochentera y él sabía muy bien, que aquellas películas eran en su mayoría endemoniadamente buenas.

Al doblar en la intersección de la _Av. Brows_ con _Paperview_, tuvo que frenar haciendo uso de la palanca de mano; muy cerca estuvo de arrollar a una multitud enloquecida, pero no precisamente por el poder del _metal_, sino de algo más grande…

Algo que tenía dos patas y dos brazos muy cortos, pero que desde su perspectiva, lucía enorme.

Tenía dos ojos amarillentos, que brillaban con maldad como dos estrellas en el firmamento, y sus fracciones negruzcas, resaltaban el blanco natural de todo su pelaje que se mecía inclemente a causa del fuerte viento invernal.

Su silueta, era como la de un monstruo horroroso extraído de una pesadilla Lovecraftniana. Su sombra hacía relieve contra el humo que salía expedido desde el perímetro del estadio, y a sus pies una marejada de fuego lo coronaba como la representación misma de satanás. O al menos, de alguno de sus heraldos.

Dick se sentía enfermo e impresionado al mismo tiempo. No sabía a donde voltear, ni a quién pedir ayuda. Aquello escapaba por completo de su comprensión, ¿De dónde había salido una cosa así? ¿Y por qué de pronto atacaba la ciudad? Pero lo más importante, es que no veía a Jill, ni a su esposa por ningún lado. Sabía que estaban en el concierto, junto con su yerno, pero eso no lo relajaba ni mucho menos. Después de todo, aquella bestia antropomórfica gigante, estaba desparramando destrucción con cada pisada que daba en las inmediaciones del estadio.

Lo que Dick no sabía, es que tampoco iba a poder encontrar a nadie, puesto que su hija y yerno ahora mismo, enfrentaban un problema mucho más serio, de lo que se imaginaba…

La primera impresión de Jill y Chris, fue de desconcierto. Ellos se hallaban muy cerca del lugar donde ahora tenía espacio aquel inmenso cráter, que sudaba humo y expulsaba horribles criaturas desde su interior. Al parecer, tenían mucho tiempo de haber estado en cautiverio, pues no paraban de atacar a los ciudadanos.

Los integrantes de la banda, habían desaparecido en un helicóptero, tan pronto como habían llegado, pero el terror los consumió por completo, cuando una bola gigante de acero, cubierta de fuego, se precipitaba contra una de las calles aledañas de _Racoon City_.

Chris tomó del brazo a su novia y comenzó a correr. No se molestó en buscar a su hermana, pues sabía que Leon, tenía su propia pericia para salir de este tipo de situaciones. En momentos como este, era cuando más deseaba tener de vuelta su casco prusiano.

No había pista ni de Lorenzo, ni de Nemy por ningún lado. Dios sabe, cuanto no hubiera dado el joven Redfield, por recibir un poco de aquel sentimiento de confort y seguridad, que aquellos dos le procuraban. La oleada tempestuosa de gente, corría en cualquier dirección, pero algo los hizo detenerse en seco y voltear.

Era un sonido. Cavernario y troglodita; parecido a un gruñido, y venía desde lo más profundo y oscuro de aquel cráter en el suelo. Era una manifestación de odio puro contra una ciudad, que empezaba a verse a sí misma como una segunda Pompeya.

Jill y Chris no pudieron evitarlo. Se voltearon a observarlo. A contemplar aquella cosa tan horrorosa, que emergía de su propio hoyo cavado en la tierra, con una lentitud que hacía helar la sangre y que asomaba unas extremidades completamente anormales. Lo que sea que fuese aquello, definitivamente no podía ser de este planeta.

O al menos, no una obra de la naturaleza. Eso a ellos dos, les quedaba claro.

Cuando el monstruo se hubo hallado lo suficientemente afuera del cráter y se pudo apreciar lo que realmente era, Jill y Chris echaron a correr, esta vez, sin mirar atrás. De esa manera, eliminarían cualquier posibilidad de ver esos horribles ojos amarillos de nuevo.

De esa forma, no podrían contemplar sus abyectas pupilas, cargadas de un odio tan intenso, que parecía la venganza personificada. Y es que tanto Jill como Chris, habían podido apreciar en aquel par de orbes unas siluetas humanas…

Eran varias, no alcanzaron a contarlas, pero eran humanas. En los pocos segundos que se tomaron la molestia de sufrir mirándolas, se pudieron dar cuenta de eso. Eran humanas. No cabía duda, eran humanas… Parecían personas que de alguna manera habían quedado aprisionadas dentro de la cabeza de aquel monstruo tan abyecto, y en una intentona desesperada por escapar, aprisionaban sus cuerpos contra las retinas sus confiriéndoles una personalidad más que espectral.

Cuando Jill y Chris, se hallaron afuera del estadio, lo siguiente que pensaron fue en buscar ayuda.

-¡Los chicos! – Exclamó Jill. Su cabello pulcramente alisado para la ocasión, de a poco iba ganando más el aspecto de una mujer desquiciada por el pánico – Chris, ¿Dónde están los chicos?

¿Y cómo se supone que iba a responderle? ¿Dónde estaban Leon, Barry y Billy; en primer lugar? Quién más le preocupaba era su hermana Claire. En situaciones como esta, confiaba mucho en la audacia del joven Kennedy. Pero ya le parecía extraño no tener noticias de él. Confiaba en que todavía estuviese corriendo por callejones oscuros y recovecos estrechos, con el fin de esconderse lo suficiente de aquella enorme y bíblica criatura que solo profesaba destrucción.

Ada debía estar con su hermano John, y eso tranquilizaba a Chris. Sabía que de todas las chicas, quizás Wong, fuese la mejor protegida. No en balde, si alguien sabía protegerse, eran ella y su experimentado hermano con un historial de noqueadas, que nada tenía que envidiarle a otros mastodontes de la violencia, como Mike Tyson o Hulk Hogan; por mencionar ejemplos, que no tienen nada que ver con el fútbol americano.

Billy tenía un futuro casi jurado en la marina, y Barry no era ningún "oso de peluche", cuando se trataba de cuidar a sus amigos, y en especial a Kathy. Por su parte, Jill ya estaba a salvo, o al menos por ahora. Debían buscar ayuda. Con aquella cosa enorme suelta por la ciudad y los rincones de la misma completamente sumidos en las penumbras, ocultarse en sus casas no era una opción viable. Y mucho menos con la mala espina de haber visto lo que habían visto, minutos antes.

_¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

El gruñido de la bestia los alertó, no podían quedarse ahí más tiempo, era demasiado peligroso.

Pero de pronto… Chris extrajo su teléfono celular del bolsillo, maravillado por no haberlo perdido en el escape furtivo del concierto. Lo examino y entró en razón de que en efecto, tenía un mensaje y era de Leon.

"_Estamos en la escuela. Fue el lugar menos concurrido de gente que pudimos conseguir… Todos estamos acá, e intentamos buscar un teléfono para pedir ayuda, pero los necesitamos aquí. No pierdan el tiempo, vengan a la escuela ya"_

Como si hubiese sido la bofetada de un ser milagroso, a Chris se le hincharon los labios en una sonrisa, por primera vez desde que los horribles acontecimientos habían tomado lugar, y bien asido a la mano de su novia, emprendieron rumbo al instituto de _Racoon City_.

Las calles hasta llegar allí no gozaban de una sola pizca de luz y eso lejos de darles mala espina a los muchachos, los tranquilizó, pues de a poco se iban alejando del estadio y con eso, ganando metros de distancia con el monstruo. Todavía podían observar su silueta por el rabillo del ojo, pues sería muy difícil no hacerlo con algo de semejante tamaño a solo unos cuantos metros de ellos, pero algo era algo y ya estaban a escasas manzanas de llegar al instituto.

Cuando lo apreciaron por primera vez al doblar la calle, supieron que algo andaba mal. No tanto por el hecho de que estuviese desierto, o que la silueta de la edificación completamente a oscuras, fuese aterrador. Ni siquiera, ignorando la perturbadora visión de los salones de primaria, que podían ser contemplados desde la calle por los inmensos ventanales que pegaban hacia la cara delantera del colegio. Era un dejo de inseguridad. De pronto a Jill, le dio por jalar de la manga a su novio, que poco a poco iba cediéndole más terreno a los nervios.

-Chris, vámonos de aquí.

-Jill… - Dijo él. En cualquier otra situación hubiera dicho que sí, pero ahí estaban sus amigos y más importante aún, su hermana. No podía dejarlos así como así – No podemos. El mensaje que recibí, fue del teléfono de Leon. Tienen que estar ahí dentro.

-Por favor – Le pidió en tono de súplica. Sus preciosos ojos grisáceos a la luz de la luna, casi lo hicieron obedecerla, pero terminó declinando – No, Jill.

Lo siguiente que recordó, fue una manotada que se le estampó en el rostro, como si fuera un tatuaje, sin embargo ese dolor, no era nada comparado con la amalgama de situaciones encontradas que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Jill se había ido, y aunque le costara admitirlo, con el pasar de los segundos, Chris empezaba a sopesar la posibilidad de ir corriendo a perseguirla. Después de todo, Claire seguía con Leon. No estaba sola, a diferencia de su novia, y el resto de sus amigos.

Se dio la media vuelta decidido a encontrar a su novia. Luego se encargaría de ver como la convencería de entrar. Lo importante, era protegerla en medio de la barbarie intemperie.

Pero pronto se le unió al dolor de la cachetada, uno un poco más notable, más extraño y que se sentía más frío. No tardó mucho en desplomarse contra el suelo a causa del fuerte impacto de algún objeto macizo contra su nuca. Su humanidad yacía convaleciente y a merced de un ente extraño con lo agarró desprevenido y que no supo hacer mejor cosa, que disponer de él, tomándolo de los brazos y arrastrándolo a los oscuros y desolados pasillos del instituto _Racoon City_.

Billy Coen gateaba a duras penas por un callejón de la ciudad. Encontró refugio detrás de un cubo de basura del que salió despedida una rata, cuando se enteró de la presencia de Billy. No supo muy bien lo que había pasado. Solo que de un momento a otro, él saltaba y celebraba con júbilo al lado de su novia y no tan cerca de sus amigos, a causa de la multitud tan rocambolesca de gente, congregada en un solo sitio, cuando todo pasó.

Ellos no estaban cerca del lugar del deslave, ellos estaban en el lugar del deslave. Cuando despertó, se halló preso entre unos escombros que apartó con dificultad. No había rastro de Rebecca por ningún lado; ni siquiera en las adyacencias, y eso solo sirvió para irritar la mente del futuro marine, que gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡REBECCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pero en respuesta, unas pisadas que hacían temblar el suelo, amenazando con deslizarlo de nuevo bajo sus pies, le avisaron que aquel no era ni el mejor lugar, ni el mejor momento para poner el grito en el cielo.

Una criatura enorme, bordeaba el estadio y parecía tener un interés bastante peculiar en Billy. Este nunca olvidará, la manera en la que aquel par de ojos ambarinos lo observaban fijamente y sin pestañear. Transmitiéndole todos sus miedos y haciendo de su imaginación una compañera realmente insoportable.

No le quedó de otra más que huir. Con su mano sujetando su tórax, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Esperando que Rebecca no hubiese corrido el peor de los destinos…

Y ahí estaba, triste y rezongando como un asno. Sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo, por haber huido, en lugar de seguir buscando. Si tan solo la hubiese sujetado con fuerza cuando ocurrió todo. Solo tenía que estar alerta, no dejarse sorprender en ningún momento. Sin embargo, a la primera señal de cambios, la perdió y ahora no estaba seguro de sí podría volverla a ver.

-¿Billy?

El sonido de la familiar voz de Kathy, alertó sus sentidos y lo hizo espabilar. Con dificultad, se puso de pie y la miró con escepticismo. Como si creyera que en cualquier momento, la novia de Barry Burton se fuera a difuminar, al igual que un espejismo.

-¡Oh por Dios, Billy! ¡Si eres tú!

Corrió a su encuentro para taponar a su amigo con un abrazo. Billy no supo muy bien cuando, pero sintió una humedad muy característica recorrerle el torso. Era el tacto de las lágrimas de Kathy, contra la tela aterciopelada de su chemise.

De inmediato supo, que algo malo le había pasado a Barry…

No podía hacer otra cosa, más que intentar apaciguarla. Tampoco supo a ciencia cierta qué había pasado con Barry, y no tenía muy claro si realmente quería saberlo. Pero si querían que su búsqueda prosperara (Estaba claro, que no descansaría hasta encontrar a Rebecca), debía saber al menos que información podía brindarle Kathy.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Billy, taciturno.

-Fue Joey, e… El club… EL club de Ajedrez. El imbécil de Barry dijo mi primer nombre en público y tuve que huir durante el concierto. Cuando creí haberlos perdido, ocurrió el estruendo y pude ver como el sequito de Joey capturaba a Barry y se lo llevaba hasta lo más hondo del cráter que salió del suelo. Lo siguiente que vi… Lo siguiente… Lo siguiente fue…

-Un monstruo, saliendo del cráter.

La paranoia bien fundada de Kathy, tuvo su apoyo en la contestación lacónica de Billy, quien más que mortificarse por el estado precario que debía estar viviendo su amigo, vio en las declaraciones de su compañera, un atisbo de esperanza.

Al menos podían comenzar a buscar al pelirrojo con algo más de sensatez. Ya tenían una pista. Y esa era, el cráter enorme. Billy recordaba que era un hueco gigantesco, rodeado por sus propios escombros, pero que al parecer, tenía un pasadizo subterráneo.

-Escúchame con mucha atención, Kathy – Dijo Billy, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente. Mientras, ella le miraba con la boca entreabierta y un halo de expectación – Tenemos que volver al estadio. No sé dónde podrá estar Rebecca, pero al parecer, sabemos dónde puede estar Barry y tengo mis razones para creer que ella pudo tener un destino similar. Tenemos que volver.

-Pe… Pero – Dijo entre sollozos. Volteó solo para contemplar la hecatombe que se estaba desatando en su amada ciudad. Cualesquiera que sean las intenciones de aquel monstruo, a Kathy no se le quitaba de la cabeza que más que querer destruir, parecía estar buscando algo.

-Es lo único que nos queda… Hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, ¿Estás conmigo?

-Ssso… ¡Sí! – Dijo Kathy, asintiendo con dificultad.

-Entonces vamos.

Pasó su brazo, por encima de los hombros de ella, que lo sostuvo para ayudarlo a caminar, mientras de a poco iban saliendo del callejón y adentrándose de nueva cuenta en las calles de la ciudad, que veía un horizonte prendido en fuego y a la mayoría de sus héroes al borde de la derrota.

Pero quizás, solo quizás… Podía haber algo de luz del alba, viniendo por el camino.

_Curiosamente, aquí en mi cuarto se le ha acabado la energía a los bombillos, y en mi todo infinita pereza no me he puesto en la sabia tarea de ir a la ferretería que está a menos de dos cuadras y remplazarlos por un par de bombillos nuevos, que admito, me vendrían muy bien en este momento, pero ajeno a eso, reconozco que esta habitación en penumbras es excelente o fue excelente para los cometidos de este capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por su atención y que pasen todos una feliz noche._


	32. Chapter 32

_Por poco olvido que hoy había que actualizar. Es la segunda vez que me pasa; la última vez, había apagado la computadora y todo, y cuando estaba ya sobre la colchoneta de mi cómoda cama y había hecho la típica conversación con Dios, recordé… "Berenjenas"… Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, prendí de nuevo la computadora y me aseguré de cumplir con la palabra que firmé conmigo mismo, desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en esta página._

_Bueno, por suerte, no sucedió, porque me gusta mucho actualizar. Así que aquí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo._

La sucesión de hechos catastróficos, demostró desde el principio no ser ninguna casualidad. Y es que el caos y el desorden desatados en tan poco tiempo, en un sitio tan circunstancial como un concierto de _metal_, no podían ser obra de algún ente sobrenatural, que decidió actuar precisamente en ese momento. No, todo era mérito de un libre albedrío.

-_Pero, ¿De quién?_ - Pensaba Edgar Redfield.

Tanto su esposa Prudence, como él no tardaron ni un segundo en reaccionar cuando la primera explosión llegó, y si digo primera, es porque al cabo de una hora, se oyó el sonido de un segundo estallido.

Fue cerca de la comisaría. En ese momento, los oficiales y los equipos especiales, ya estaban tomando posesión de las calles de la ciudad. Pero ellos no sabían lo que se les estaba a punto de avecinar encima.

Todo esto, fue producto de un relato de un despavorido Dick Valentine, quién en su desesperación, logró rebasar la trinchera que había impuesto el cuerpo policial para retener a los civiles con exceso de vehemencia y vio lo que le tocó ver, pensando en su esposa e hija, y en que muy posiblemente, ellas habrían podido pasar por un destino similar.

Más aun, cuando el primer informe de la policía, había sido que todavía quedaban ciudadanos en la otra mitad de la ciudad.

Las autoridades no contaban con la luz de su lado, pero los monstruos sí.

En un principio, Dick, creyó que eran los mapaches que salvaguardaban las alcantarillas de la ciudad y ayudaban a Andrew a mantener las instalaciones de aguas blancas y aguas negras en buen estado. Más sin embargo, el cleptómano de Valentine tuvo que empezar a sostener sus primeras sospechas, tan pronto salió en el periódico la primera noticia sobre la desaparición de Andrew Bell.

Los vio aproximarse cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de una patrulla de policía. Antes de que le recriminaran a gritos que se largara. En ese momento, fue que los vio.

Con teléfono en mano, lo único que alcanzó a decir el buen Dick, a su amigo de toda la vida, Edgar Redfield, fue:

-Esos no son mapaches…

Se movían en sus cuatro asquerosas y aberrantes patas, aunque cuando el destello de una farola que parpadeaba, azuló a uno de los engendros, sospechó que en realidad caminaban de forma encorvada, por lo cual sus largos brazos quedaban muy cerca del suelo. Con todo y esto, se desplazaban endemoniadamente rápido y no parecían tener control sobre sus extremidades que rasgaban el metal de los autos cuando pasaban cerca.

-¡Cuándo de la orden, abran fuego! – Señalo el oficial - ¡Preparen lanzagranadas!

Edgar y Prudence dejaron caer los teléfonos sobre el tapete de su sala. Quizás llevados por la desesperación, e ignorantes del hecho de que muy posiblemente, de seguir con vida, sus hijos o algunos de sus amigos podrían recurrir a ellos, por medio de sus celulares, para avisar de su condición.

Los equipos oficiales, envestidos en cascos anti-motín, tonfas, y perdigones; apuntaron sus proyectiles a la primera fila de criaturas extrañas que ya se encontraban a menos de cien metros de la primera barricada.

-¡FUEGO!

Salieron despedidas como bengalas y la primera hizo contacto contra el pavimento, justo en el momento en que el primer ser con cabeza rapada y cuerpo raquítico dio muestras de saber modificar su carácter de manera amenazante, pues antes de que el perdigón impactara, aquella criatura horrible pensó que sería una buena idea saltar… O quizás no tan buena, porque la explosión fue suficiente para elevarlo a él y a otra buena cantidad de sus amigotes en el aire.

Uno cayó a los pies de un oficial joven, novato e insensato; que ante la sorpresa que suponía ver a una criatura que parecía un bebé enorme y deforme, con problemas de hidrocefalia, soltó el lanzagranadas y para endeudar la cuenta de su mala suerte, este no traía seguro y soltó otro proyectil que impactó contra la barricada, dejando un boquete lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara un tractor.

Lo último que pudo ver el oficial, antes de ser atacado por el primer "bebe", fue que el cuerpo convaleciente y espasmódico del primero que logró ver con claridad; era amarilla y se le pegaba a los huesos y articulaciones. También tenía aspecto de ser muy ágil, aunque no parecía haber comido en días.

Dick no vio espectáculo más horrible en toda su vida. Y había estado en prisión, unas cuantas veces. Él sabía de lo que hablaba o de lo que pensaba, cuando aseguró que aquella escena, era digna de un cuadro bucólico del apocalipsis.

Las criaturas saltaban sobre los policías y cuando lo hacían, ensanchaban una inmensa raja que tenían en la parte inferior de la cabeza, por debajo de esas dos pelotas de billar negras que tenían por ojos, y revelando unos enormes y puntiagudos dientes, lo suficientemente separados los unos de los otros como para dejar escapar una risilla sádica y maquiavélica. Lo siguiente que sucedió, ya deben suponerlo, si han jugado mucho _Resident Evil_ o han visto suficientes películas de terror, de los años ochenta.

Si… Los bebes… Se pusieron a hacerles muecas a los policías.

Pero lo horrible del caso, no era que la mueca en sí, fuera horrible por el fenotipo del agente que la causaba. Lo mórbido, lo grotesco y lo pedante de todo el asunto, era que la mueca, no era graciosa.

Era una silueta estúpida y ridícula, como la que todos hemos puesto alguna vez cuando intentamos hacer reír a un bebé. Y en efecto, los policías gritaron, se tomaban los cascos y los que no traían uno puesto, se tomaban los cabellos y exclamaban suspiros de aburrimiento puro… Nunca antes, un intento por haber hecho reír a alguien, había sido tan malo.

Poco a poco, los oficiales fueron cayendo dormidos y con el sentido del humor completamente drenado de sus venas. Dick creyó en ese momento, que muchos de ellos, cuando despertaran ya no serían los mismos…

Antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, se hizo el inconsciente y tumbándose contra la carretera, dejó que la manada de seres extraños continuara su periplo, en busca de más almas inocentes a las cuales aburrir.

Media hora después, Edgar, Prudence, Abella y John Sr. Wong, habían llegado al lugar de los hechos y encontrado a Dick Valentine, en posición fetal y llorando. Muestra inequívoca de que su sentido del humor, no había sido drenado, pues el padre de Jill, solía soltar lágrimas cuando escuchaba un chiste muy bueno.

En efecto, estaba de espaldas a un cubo de basura, y con la poca luz que podía darle su celular, en medio de aquel escenario Draculesco. Se leyó todas las viñetas de Cuanto Cabrón, en un santiamén.

-Dick, amigo – Dijo Edgar - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó, mientras su mirada periférica, notoriamente asombrada, se asomaba por encima de la calle y examinaba los cuerpos somnolientos de los policías. Algunos ya habían despertado y podían oír como trataban de contarse chistes, con la vana esperanza de reír.

-¡Jeje! Je… Jejeje… Este Fuckencio es muy gracioso, jejeje... – Dijo Dick, en un tono de voz, poco menos que perturbador.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí – Dijo John – Hay que llamar a los demás padres, ¿Quién tiene el número de Wallace Burton?

-¡Yo lo tengo! – Dijo Prudence, pero cuando palpó su bolsillo, compuso una mueca de horror, pues se dio cuenta, de que tanto ella como su esposo, habían olvidado sus celulares. Por no decir, que los arrojaron deliberadamente, antes de salir expedidos de su apartamento.

Su rostro, fue motivo suficiente para suponer todo lo anteriormente descrito. Algo era un hecho, con Barry desaparecido, el antiguo comandante de los S.W.A.T., estaría moviendo cielo y tierra para conseguirlo. Así que muy probablemente, estaría allá afuera, en la calle. Y vaya que lo necesitaban, si querían tener alguna oportunidad de encontrar a sus hijos y regresarlos a salvo; con el sentido del humor, todavía intacto.

-Allí está la tienda de Robert Kendo – Dijo Abella.

-Kendo siempre tiene un plan, para ocasiones como esta – Dijo Edgar - Por más loco que pueda parecer. Pero es un buen tipo, tiene armas de calibre pesado y es muy amigo de Burton – Prosiguió – También es muy precavido, así que seguramente, aún sigue dentro de la tienda.

Sin esperar un segundo más, entraron. Se sorprendieron de hallar el lugar intacto, pero la puerta sin seguro. Por lo general, para acceder a la tienda de Kendo, debías tocar un timbre y luego de que el verificara - Con escopeta en mano -, que eras un ser humano completo, seguro y decente; te dejaba entrar con una cándida sonrisa adornándole su rostro sureño.

Lo que encontraron, además de varias columnas de estanterías con armas de todos los tipos, que se negaron a tomar sin autorización del dueño de la tienda, por motivos quizás hasta cierto punto, equivocados de moralidad, fue una quietud y silencio absolutos.

Algo no andaba bien…

Solo esperaban no encontrarse a Kendo, en el mismo estado que Dick. Quién a estas alturas, había dejado de leer Cuanto Cabrón desde su celular y ya estaba sintonizando vídeos de gatos ridículos, en YouTube.

-Jejejejeje… El gato tiene sombrero – Dijo Dick, señalando la pantalla de su teléfono con una sonrisa muy infantil de retrasado mental, mientras Edgar lo veía con aversión.

-Sí, amigo… Lo que tú digas.

-¡Miren! – Señaló Abella.

En una esquina, un bulto blanco que sobresalía por encima de las cajas color ocre, temblaba de una manera bastante sospechosa y emitía un ruido muy seco y casi imperceptible. Se acercaron, alumbraron con una linterna que encontraron cerca y encontraron a Robert Kendo, profundamente dormido y con un hilillo de baba corriéndole por la sien.

Además del asco inicial, motivo suficiente para que las mujeres se negaran a acercarse a Robert, Edgar y John, se dieron cuenta de que Kendo sostenía una hoja de papel, visiblemente arrancada de algún cuaderno pequeño, en su mano izquierda sobre su regazo.

La tomaron, la leyeron y luego reflexionaron.

_10 de Enero: Burton me ha dicho que se han estado presentando extraños sucesos en las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Al parecer algún agente patógeno, todavía no identificado por los forenses ha pillado in fraganti a Andrew, el cuidador de la red de alcantarillado y desde hace una semana, está internado en un psiquiátrico, lejos del lente público con un severo problema de falta de humor._

_20 de Enero: Burton me dijo, que estaría en una reunión el resto del mes (Esto en particular, hizo helar la sangre de los padres), por lo que me asignó la protección de su hijo Barry, la novia de este Kathy y su esposa Mildred, con el fin de evitar una desgracia. Ese hombre cada vez está más chalado, no sé qué se trae en la cabeza, pero jura que lo del accidente de Andrew, era algo más que una simple enfermedad rara, pillada en las alcantarillas…_

_9 de Febrero: Mañana llega Metallica a la ciudad, ¿Cuándo será que Warren complacerá a los habitantes de huesos amarillos de Racoon, con un buen soliloquio de los Red Hot Chili Peppers? Digo, no tengo nada en contra de Metallica, pero de vez en cuando no viene mal una buena tonada de surfista, para recordar mis años mozos… ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Hoy encontraron un cadáver bastante extraño, a los pies de Arklay. Según los rumores que he alcanzado a pellizcar, podría tratarse de un alienígena, aunque hay quién asegura que es un simio rapado._

_10 de Febrero: ¡EL CONDENADO DE BURTON TENÍA RAZÓN! La ciudad se está yendo al garete. Al parecer, era más que una simple "infección", después de todo. Hubo una explosión, hace poco más de una hora y luego se armó el caos. Sabía que esto pasaría, y debí estar preparado para esto. En estos momentos, no puedo ir a buscar a Barry. La policía ha puesto barricadas. Tendré que pensar en algo. Lo primero, definitivamente será contactar con Burton, y luego buscar la manera de llegar hasta la alcaldía para sacar a Mildred de ahí. Saldré cuando las explosiones cesen._

Edgar vio un último párrafo, muy breve, pero al mismo tiempo aterrador, por el tipo de letra que Kendo empleó para acotarlo. Cito, en letra grande y desencajada, posiblemente producto del temblor de las manos de Robert Kendo:

_SI LOS CAPTURAN, NO LOS MIREN A LOS OJOS._

En ese momento, ninguno de ellos no sabía exactamente como sentirse… El único que alcanzó a ver a lo que sea que Kendo se refería, era Dick, y no parecía estar en condiciones de dar una declaración formal.

-Debemos ir a la alcaldía – Dijo John.

-¿Estás loco? – Dijo Edgar – Ni siquiera sabemos dónde están nuestros hijos.

-Precisamente por eso – Repuso John de forma lacónica – Es que debemos ir allá. Warren de seguro está ahí, y con un poco de suerte, Sally también. La conocemos, tendremos su apoyo para comenzar una expedición con algo más de probabilidades de triunfar si contamos con su ayuda. Precipitarnos a las calles, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que ronda por ellas, es tan inútil como quedarnos aquí discutiendo. Debemos ir allá.

Abella se aferró al brazo de su esposo, confiriéndole todo su apoyo. Edgar por su parte suspiraba y buscó ayuda en Prudence, quién le miraba dubitativa. Quería decir algo.

-¿Cielo? - Preguntó Edgar.

Ella volteó a ver a Dick, y luego dijo:

-¿Dónde está Sarah Valentine?

Las pisadas se oían a lo lejos, había calculado Dimitri. Tampoco había bultos extraños deslizándose por las calles como una inmensa alfombra que se desplaza en el aire. Así que era seguro pasar. Estaba cerca del instituto de _Racoon_, aunque ese no era su destino.

La única buena noticia para Dimitri, era el hecho de que Alexandra y Wesker, estaban en el concierto hasta hace unas horas atrás. Él dijo que los alcanzaría, pues tenía que completar un proyecto en la universidad. Por suerte contaban con un generador diésel que convertía energía no eléctrica, en energía eléctrica y eso era aliciente suficiente para perderse una o dos canciones de la banda, antes de culminar su trabajo.

Curiosamente, la canción favorita de Dimitri era _The Hero of The Day_; fue la misma con la que se inauguró el concierto. De inmediato, puso una mueca de disgusto, por no haber estado ahí en ese momento.

Pero eso ya no era motivo de risa. O al menos no, hasta que encontrara a su hermana y a su petulante futuro esposo.

Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, y avanzó bien pegado a las paredes, buscando un recoveco por el cual meterse y acortar su camino hasta las residencias universitarias. Él les había indicado, que en caso de emergencias - Aunque no había especificado, explícitamente, qué tipo de emergencias – podían dirigirse ahí, y le había dado una copia de la llave a Alexandra, cuando esta llegó de viaje.

Finalmente, luego de atravesar un callejón que le hizo soltar improperios contra el servicio de recolección de basura de la ciudad, divisó los edificios en forma de bloque, que componían las diferentes hermandades y fraternidades del campus universitario.

Lo único que no le dio buena espina, fue ver las verjas que daban acceso al estacionamiento, abiertas de par en par. Una de hecho, no tenía la pata asegurada contra el suelo y se mecía lentamente a causa del viento, produciendo un rechinido bastante inquietante, cada vez que el gozne rozaba contra la oxidada agarradera de la verja.

Miró otra vez hacia los lados y luego se dispuso a correr. Atravesó el estacionamiento, sin percatarse que hacia los lados, había personas tiradas boca-abajo contra el suelo. No se dio cuenta y continuó. Otra estocada de mal gusto le atacó directo al corazón, cuando vio que la puerta que daba acceso a su edificio también estaba abierta. Todo esto no parecería tan extraño, si no tomáramos en cuenta que Tom, y su equipo de guardianes, se aseguraba siempre de poner todo en su lugar.

-_Pero ellos no estaban ahí, ¿Oh sí, Dimitri?_

Se regañó mentalmente por pensar en eso y continuo dando zancadas de tres en tres, sobre los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso y divisar la placa en latón del apartamento 003, que le indicaba en efecto, que ya había llegado al lugar en el que debía estar.

Pero no le gustó para nada, encontrarse con esa puerta semi-abierta, como las otras. Y en este caso, ni Tommy ni ninguno de sus cubre espaldas, tenían la responsabilidad de cerrar la puerta de un apartamento, si esta se encontraba abierta.

Se le quedó mirando con una expresión de terror profundamente marcada en su semblante por un momento. Con sus ojos bien entornados y sin parpadear. Su boca semi-abierta, era una invitación para cualquier mosca, a entrar en ella y depositar sus huevecillos ahí.

Finalmente, y aferrado a la creencia de que no existen los fantasmas, entró. Lo primero que vio, terminó por convertir sus arterias en canales gélidos del polo ártico.

Había un mensaje con tinta roja escrito en la pared. Dimitri esperaba con toda su alma, que no fuera sangre…

_**¿QUIÉN ES ALEXANDRA?... WESKER.**_

Acto seguido, todo se volvió negro y lo último que alcanzó a ver, fue una silueta oscura asomarse por el pasillo que conectaba con los cuartos que componían su modesto apartamento de estudiante universitario.

Dimitri perdió la consciencia en el acto, mientras su cuerpo era nuevamente arrastrado, en la dirección contraria por la cual había ingresado.

_La tardanza del capítulo, o las horas de retraso, aunque estoy seguro de que no son muchas, si pueden llegar a deberse al hecho de que como mencioné arriba, casi olvido que hoy toca actualizar, pero deben comprenderme. Estoy a mitad de semestre y las cosas van y vienen con tanta rapidez, que la valoración de muchas de ellas, no dura ni cinco minutos en mi olvidadiza mente. De todos modos, sigo complacido con su atención y el disfrute que me hacen saber semana a semana, con esta historia._

_Buenas noches, a todos._


	33. Chapter 33

_No tienen idea de cómo siento no haber actualizado ayer… O antier, ni yo mismo recuerdo con exactitud de la hora en la que se supone que debí subir el capítulo a FF, pero eso ahora no importa. La razón fue sencilla, estaba en un compromiso familiar en Caracas y no medí el tiempo. Debido a eso, la actualización, pues… Simplemente no pudo llegar y me vi obligado a hacerlo hoy, a esta hora, cuando ya deberían haberla tenido en su bandeja de entrada, varias horas antes._

_Bueno, más vale llegar tarde, que no llegar. De nuevo, les pido disculpas a todos y que el capítulo de hoy, sea lo suficientemente bueno, para compensar mi falta._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

En medio de un ambiente muy tenue, cubierto a duras penas por las ráfagas danzantes de luz que se esparcían por los costados de una habitación ominosa; Chris Redfield abrió los ojos apesadumbrado. Todavía con el peso de lo que parecía haber sido una viga muy pesada, que había caído con violencia sobre su nuca.

-Pero eso es imposible – Susurró en lo que bien, podía haber sido confundido con el sonido que hace la trayectoria de una mosca – De ser cierto, ya estaría muerto…

Poco a poco su visión fue ganando terreno, y Chris se fue haciendo consciencia del lugar en el que estaba. Las paredes eran de un color carne casi transparente, por lo que su mente de inmediato lo asoció todo con el gran gimnasio del instituto _Racoon_. Las gradas, estaban notablemente deterioradas, más que de costumbre. De facto; la mañana anterior, había tenido clases con el profesor Krauser y no recordaba haber visto tantas tablas salientes, ni tornillos desparramados por el suelo.

Lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido con las gradas del gimnasio, fue obra de un agente deliberado.

El ambiente se fue poniendo más tétrico a medida que Chris iba asociando los hechos que acontecían en su cabeza. Las velas que proporcionaban de luz a la inmensa habitación donde alguna vez fue el baile de otoño, no estaban repartidas de forma ordenada o yuxtapuesta. Se esparcían por todo lo ancho del suelo con tablas del gimnasio y algunas estaban más consumidas que otras. Un ardor insufrible azotó su frente, y en un arrebato de furia, Chris dio un rápido vistazo hacia arriba y pudo percatarse que del techo, colgaban varias velas más, que chapoteaban gotas de cera hirviendo contra el piso.

-¿Qué carajo?

Cuando decidió que aquello ya era demasiado extraño como para seguir contemplándolo por más tiempo, fue que intentó ponerse de pie, solo para darse cuenta de que quien quiera que fuera su captor, no había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarlo libre por un lugar que el ya conocía a plenitud. Chris se encontraba amordazado con cadenas, que lucían bastante oxidadas, pero que ni con el mejor de los abrazos de oso de Barry, podrían llegar a romperse. Lo peor del caso, es que las cadenas pasaban por puntos de su cuerpo que le dejaban inutilizados, tanto sus brazos como sus piernas. Por suerte, no le habían clavado una aguja en el cráneo, para impedirle seguir pensando.

-_Una herramienta de fontanero debería bastar _– Pensó Chris. La cuestión sería conseguirla.

De pronto, la melodía estúpida de "Ya vienen las hamburguesas", de Lorenzo Lamas y la misma que respondía al tono del teléfono celular de Chris, comenzó a escucharse de fondo en la habitación. En ese momento, Chris estuvo consciente de que los parlantes del gimnasio habían sido activados, pero que la canción ya tenía tiempo sonando. De lo contrario, habría escuchado el golpe seco, que hacen los aparatos radiofónicos cuando se encienden. La única duda que le quedaba, era saber si la canción había sido puesta a propósito o si alguien solo estaba llamando.

-¿Quieres que conteste? – Preguntó una voz muy grave. Chris se sintió inclinado a pensar, que podía tratarse de un gorila humano y aunque la idea le dio risa, no tardó en deprimirse cuando se dio cuenta de que en efecto, no estaba solo y que la llamada en cuestión podía ser de alguien importante.

Alguien que estaba en una potencial posición de peligro latente.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más – Reiteró aquella voz, y tomando un resoplido muy largo, preguntó - ¿Quieres que conteste?... – Justo cuando Chris, estuvo dispuesto a responder que no; la voz con un tono más melodioso y bufónico que antes, agregó – Te recuerdo, que la respuesta correcta, será aquella que te permita tomar parte de la conversación y no la que me incite a apagar los altoparlantes para hablar a solas, con la persona que te está llamando…

Ahora sí que estaba en una diatriba. No le gustaba la idea de pensar que la persona que lo estuviera llamando - Posiblemente sus padres o quizás Jill – tuviera que tener la suficiente picardía para pillar la trampa de que quién estaba hablando al otro lado de la línea, no era él, sino un impostor. Y por la discordancia de tonos de voz, que le había tocado escuchar, pudo percibir muy a su pesar que su captor tenía un talento innato para imitar voces a la perfección.

Además, quién quiera que se tomase la molestia de amordazarlo con eslabones y colocarle en el medio de una habitación minada de velas irreales; tenía que ser una persona que lo odiaba a muerte y que habría estudiado todos sus pasos hasta llegar a este inevitable punto.

-_O peor aún_ – Pensó Chris, quién a punto estuvo de susurrarlo, pero se contuvo con tiempo de la idea – _Podría ser solo algún maníaco que busca dinero o solo le gusta ver personas amordazadas y quién sabe cuál será su primerísimo hobby._

Dubitativo, sentía los duros e impacientes golpes de algo contra una superficie de metal. Algo rasposo y peligroso. Posiblemente uñas, contra un escritorio. Muy posiblemente, el escritorio de Spencer.

-Bueno… Creo que será mejor que hable con esta persona a solas.

-¡NO! – Dijo Chris impávido – Ponla en altavoz. Pon la puta llamada en altavoz.

-Bien jugado, cariño.

¿Cariño? Acaso no podría tratarse de…

La música paró de sonar y le dejó paso a la estática, en un atisbo de esperanza, Chris creyó que podría tratarse de una de esas típicas llamadas que hace la red telefónica para cobrarte la mensualidad. Sin embargo, su luz se difuminó nuevamente, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Jill.

-¿Chris? ¿Estás ahí?

Al no haber contestaciones por parte de su captor, Chris se apresuró a tomar la delantera.

-¿Jill? ¡Jill! Sí. Soy yo. Soy yo, Jill.

Una hipoxia se escuchó de fondo. Jill estaba hipando y Chris pudo darse cuenta de que en efecto, había estado llorando y luego de eso, seguramente sollozando. No quiso ahondar a fondo en esto, e hizo lo posible por pensar en una manera de que Jill cortara rápido con la conversación, pero al mismo tiempo, hacerle "entender" su situación.

-Chris… ¿Dónde estás?

-Jill, escúchame, no vayas a…

-Instituto técnico y preparatorio de _Racoon City_, Querida – La voz, ahora con un tinte mucho más femenino y peligrosamente insinuante, clausuró – Apresúrate, y está demás decir, que no puedes traer a nadie – Acto seguido, solo colgó la llamada.

Los ojos de Chris, casi se salen de sus cuencas. Sus dientes, trenzados en una mueca de angustia total, luchaban desesperadamente por consumirse los unos a los otros en un castañeteo furioso de ira e impotencia. Jill ahora estaba a merced de sus captores y conociéndola, seguramente no pensaría mucho antes de tomar todo su valor e ir desesperadamente a buscar a su novio.

Y nuevamente, esta preocupación fue suplantada por otra todavía más mórbida. Cuando Chris escuchó los mugrientos goznes de las puertas dobles del gimnasio, ceder el paso…

Una figura alta y aparentemente raquítica, caminaba con paso errático hasta donde estaba él. Transportaba algo muy pesado, a juicio de Chris, quien todavía no podía alcanzar a distinguir una silueta clara con la poca luz, que le brindaban las velas.

La figura se fue aproximando con ese caminar lento y desesperante. Por el ritmo que llevaba, Chris pudo suponer que estaba tratando de dar zancadas, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando obtuvo un retazo de visión perfecta de su apariencia.

Tenía la piel tan tostada, que parecía de color roble. Sus músculos en algún momento, contorneados y amenazadoramente voluminosos, ahora eran una envoltura miserable que cubría su cuerpo como si se tratara de cinta adhesiva. Cuando flexionaba las rodillas o los antebrazos, sus huesos se aplicaban con tal fuerza a su carne, que casi parecía que se iban a salir.

Ni hablar de su ropa. Eran harapos sucios, resquebrajados. Ropa hecha jirones, que seguramente, también apestaba. Similar a una manta amplia y vieja, parecida a un saco de papas.

Y finalmente su rostro. Chris no había hecho hincapié en este último, pero era algo horroroso, aunque lo reconoció de inmediato. Tenía hoyos profundos, producto de la inanición en lo poco que podía alcanzarse a ver de sus pómulos, cubierto por una espesa barba, parecida a una maraña de telarañas muy mal hilvanadas. Sus cabellos eran como las puntas de una escoba, que se partían en dos a la mitad. Parecía tan plano que era como ver un libro abierto de par en par, sobre una cabeza. Y por último, esos ojos…

Chris recordó la vez que paseaba con su madre por la calle y un hombre de apariencia precaria y andrajosa se aproximó a ellos de manera amenazante, sin ninguna intención de pedir un par de centavos.

No... Chris pudo percibir su apestoso olor a kilómetros de distancia y a la tierna edad de siete años, sufrió uno de los peores sustos, que puede experimentar un niño: El temor a ser raptado.

Tanto fue así, que cuando sintió el primer mínimo tirón de aquel monstruo que amenazaba con separarlo del cuidado de su madre, le propinó un manotazo en el estómago, que no derivó en una contorsión graciosa de dolor. No… El hombre permaneció inmune. El brazo con el que había intentado secuestrar a Chris, suspendido en el aire y sin padecer los efectos de la gravedad, mientras aquel par de ojos muy oscuros, lo miraban fijamente y sin pestañear.

Chris pudo ver muchas desgracias reflejadas en esos agujeros negros que se tragaban todo lo que lo hacían sentir alegre y jovial y lo rellenaban con cosas malas, acontecimientos funestos y finalmente…

Su madre sacó de sus cavilaciones al niño, cuando enterada del intento de arrebato, cacheteó al hombre con fuerza y gritó a todo pulmón pidiendo por ayuda.

El sujeto ni se inmuto. Permaneció en su lugar, sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que la policía llegó, lo esposo y finalmente, una patrulla se lo llevó. Con alivio del chico que ahora, se debatía entre un peligro inmenso y la posibilidad de resultar ileso.

En efecto, esos ojos maníacos y llenos de ira, fue lo que le trajeron esos tortuosos recuerdos a Chris. Cortesía de la mirada de psicópata, de Carlos Oliveira.

El amordazado, dirigió su mirada unos centímetros hacia abajo, hasta el lugar donde lo que parecía ser un cuchillo de cocina muy grande, envuelto en una manta blanca, con retazos de algo que parecían cenizas esparcidas a presión, sobre la tela blanca.

Si algo sabía Chris, es que Carlos debía odiarlo a él y mucho.

-Tra… Tranq… Tranquilo – Se manifestó con una voz traqueteante y perturbada. Como si hubiese esperado semanas, para hablar, hasta ese momento – Te prometo que no dolerá mucho… Por ahora.

Y Chris pudo ver su mórbida sonrisa, asomarse por debajo de esa red de vellos faciales enroscados y canosos, que ocultaron lo que otrora, fue el rostro de un joven apuesto. Con ínfulas de superioridad, sí, pero con el suficiente talento como para llegar mucho más lejos de lo que llegó a caer. Quizás producto de un castigo, algo sobrepasado para el peso de sus acciones.

Deslizó la sábana de lo que Chris corroboró, era un cuchillo, pero no de cocina, sino de mantequilla, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Carlos?

Acercó una vela que burbujeaba un pequeño lago de esperma, alrededor de la mecha que permanecía inmutable, con su llama azul en la punta de toda su gloria. Con el cuchillo largo y delgado, separó una capa considerable de cera de la vela y luego tomó un yesquero que utilizó para calentar la punta del instrumento corto-punzante.

Lo que venía después, era obvio. Lo iba a hacer sufrir. Lo iba a demacrar, hasta el punto de hacerlo suplicar.

A Chris lo único que le quedaba era observar a Carlos con un gesto de ira incontenida y una perspicaz mirada de valentía, que esperaba, durara lo suficiente, hasta que la ayuda llegara. Si es que esta venía en camino…

Rebecca despertó gracias a una gota de agua fría, que después de varios infructuosos intentos, logró atinar sobre su frente. La gota, era producto de una red de aguas blancas que se trasladaba por medio de una inteligente serie de tuberías. Una de las cuales, tenía una minúscula fuga, lo cual era poco, visto y considerando que hace tan solo una o quizás dos horas, una avalancha de escombros se había precipitado contra aquel sitio tan extraño.

Despertó en medio de lo que parecía ser, un largo y cavernoso pasillo. Con techo abovedado y paredes de ladrillo. De inmediato y en conjunción con las tuberías que estaban sobre su cabeza, Rebecca lo asoció todo con las alcantarillas.

No supo muy bien cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Solo sabía que hasta hace unos momentos, ella disfrutaba a lo grande con su novio del concierto y luego, hubo un estruendo, que todavía resonaba en sus delicados oídos, junto con la música de _Metallica_.

Miró hacia ambos lados y lo único que la inspiró a continuar hacia adelante en el camino, era la ausencia del gran cráter que se supone, debía estar sobre su cabeza y la luz diáfana que lograba percibirse varios metros más adelante.

A pasó cauteloso se fue moviendo y sin muchas esperanzas, se animó a sí misma, con la esperanza de que posiblemente, terminaría encontrando una salida y con suerte, más adelante a Billy.

Su andar se redujo considerablemente, cuando el sonido de otros pasos se hizo audible. Rebecca sospechaba que ya se venían suscitando desde hace tiempo, pero que la lejanía y el eco de sus propios pensamientos, no la habían dejado concentrarse como era debido.

Y ahora se arrepentía. Aquel lugar, no era bueno. El cómo había terminado muy lejos de cualquier vestigio de luz, cuando debía haber un hoyo inmenso sobre su cabeza, pues recordaba muy bien haberse precipitado cuando la tierra comenzó a deslizarse, era horrible. Y el que hubiera unas pisadas, acercándose hasta donde ella estaba, era todavía peor. Estaba consciente, que para llegar más lejos de donde estaba, alguien tenía que haberla desplazado. Muy posiblemente, la persona que estaba más adelante, quién quiera que sea. Lo que todavía no cuajaba dentro de su brillante cabeza de futura médico, era ¿Por qué la habían dejado donde la dejaron?

De pronto su mente se puso a maquinar en como estaría la situación haya arriba, en la superficie. ¿Habría un equipo de rescate en lugar del deslave? Muy posiblemente. Pero unos temblores, provenientes del lugar, donde debería reinar la paz y la tranquilidad la hicieron tomar consciencia de que quizás, allá arriba, las cosas no andaban del todo bien.

-Pero, ¿Por qué de pronto, sospecho que hay un apocalipsis, allá arriba?

Sus preguntas no se vieron contestadas pero si esperanzadas en la sombra que se iba manifestando en la negrura del túnel. Fue ganando una apariencia más etérea, hasta hacerse claramente distinguible. Era Andrew, el trabajador de las alcantarillas. Todavía portaba la bata de residente psiquiátrico. Lugar del que muy posiblemente, habría escapado.

Y si una persona como Andrew, podía escapar de un lugar tan celosamente resguardado como lo era el hospital psiquiátrico de _Racoon_, entonces a Rebecca no le cabían dudas, de que allá arriba estaba pasando algo muy feo.

Por suerte, Andrew era tenido en cuenta como un viejo muy afable y trabajador. Una persona bastante dada, que no tardaba en sonreír, si hacía falta.

Él la miró de soslayo por unos segundos, como para asegurarse que en efecto, se trataba de ella, y luego se dio la media vuelta y con un ladeo de la cabeza, le indicó que la siguiera.

Rebecca apresuró el pasó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Andrew, no había emitido ninguna palabra. El viejito canoso y de cara ancha, bastante tierna cuando sonreía, caminaba como si fuese un zombi, por lo largo y ancho del abovedado pasillo. Hasta que llegó un punto, en que aquella luz a lo lejos, se convirtió en un resplandor de lo que a la final, resultó ser una puerta metálica, con ojos de pescado. Bastante amplia y misteriosa.

La chica de inmediato, pensó que se trataba de alguna habitación especial de máquinas, al que no cualquiera, sino Andrew, podrían tener acceso. Pero vio truncadas esas posibilidades cuando el mismo anciano, corrió la puerta con algo de esfuerzo, hasta dejar en claro lo que había más allá del camino.

Un fuerte sonido de tuberías repiqueteando y transportando algún tipo de líquido pesado y posiblemente, hacía eco en toda la habitación, que era gigantesca. En ella una infinidad de jaulas para animales de circo y zoológico, yacían con multitudes de mapaches en su interior. Los cuales, lucían débiles y desnutridos. Apegados a los barrotes de sus jaulas y mirando con una expresión de tristeza absoluta a Rebecca.

Un sonido más vivo y perturbador, llamó su atención. Miró hacia arriba y lo que parecía ser una inmensa jaula esférica de metal, estaba suspendida por unas guayas en el techo, con palomas en su interior. Volando alocada y deliberadamente. Seguramente buscando una salida.

Aquella jaula, era mucho más peligrosa, pues las palomas, a diferencia de los mapaches, no podían permanecer en cautiverio por mucho tiempo sin llegar a desesperarse. Primero se destrozarían las unas a las otras a picotazos, antes de cansarse.

-Andrew, ¿Qué es?

-Lorenzo.

Lamas estaba esposado a la pared del fondo. Recién ahora, Rebecca se daba cuenta de que siempre había estado ahí. Si hubiesen clavos o tuercas, atravesando sus extremidades, Rebecca, habría podido jurar que estaba crucificado, pero no. Él yacía con la cabeza gacha, y el mentón contra su pecho, mientras respiraba en un compás muy lento.

La chica se le acercó, desesperada aunque con algo de destellos en sus ojos. Contenta, por haber podido encontrar, a un amigo.

-¡Lorenzo!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... – Levantó la cabeza y lo primero que vio, fue un borrón que se acercaba apresuradamente hasta él, pero con el tiempo ganó claridad y algo de vigor, para contestar - ¿Re… Rebecca?

La chica asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se aferraba al torso desnudo de Lorenzo. Andrew se había escabullido, quizás para encontrar alguna manera, con la cual liberar a Lorenzo.

-Sr. Lamas – Dijo Rebecca, recordando la propiedad con la que debía dirigirse a una persona del reconocimiento y la trayectoria de Lorenzo - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Los ojos melancólicos del actor, rememoraron una serie de acontecimientos catastróficos, que con voz lacónica e inquebrantable; comenzó a relatarle a su pequeña amiga.

-La tierra se deslizó, como si estuviese bailando, y debajo de nosotros se nos presentó un limbo lleno de criaturas y personas con pocos credos. Ellos tomaron el poder, después de ese momento y liberaron pestes que la humanidad, creía ya olvidadas… Nunca mi vista, podrá reponerse a lo que vi allá afuera… Era enorme, tenía una cabeza ovalada, que de seguro componía en tamaño más del 50% de su cuerpo. Un par de ojos inmensos y amarillentos, del mismo color en que se tornan los dientes de una persona cuando estos se están pudriendo… Sus manos eran cortas y cada dedo tenía una serie de uñas puntiagudas. Su pecho abominable y cubierto de vello de bestia, exhalaba con calma un hambre que de seguro en estos momentos debe estar saciando… Sí… Puedo escuchar sus pasos a lo lejos. No necesita hablar, ni emitir gruñidos, pues esa inmensa sonrisa, cubierta por dientes tan grandes y amenazantes como sierras, se encargan de poner a trabajar a nuestra imaginación y llevarnos a pensar en qué clase de espantoso sonido, debe derivar la voz de ese monstruo… Eli.

-¿Qué? – Rebecca no entendió ni una palabra de lo que había dicho Lorenzo, ¿Un monstruo? ¿Saliendo de las alcantarillas? ¿En _Racoon City_? No era una cinéfila empedernida, pero podía jurar que dentro de la filmografía del Sr. Lamas, no había ninguna película que tratara sobre un monstruo de las alcantarillas.

-Su nombre es Eli. Es macho y se crio como una larva de una combinación fallida entre un mapache y un escarabajo, aunque su forma es más bien entre humanoide y alienígena. Eso no importa. Se ocultó en los inmensos pozos sépticos que comparten Racoon, Ohio e Idaho; y cuando tuvo el tamaño suficiente, fue descubierto, por quienes más nos odian.

Andrew llegó poco tiempo después, con unas inmensas pinzas, que utilizó en silencio para cortar las cadenas que mantenían apresado a Lorenzo, que cayó con un estrépito chasquido metálico y fue a parar directamente a los brazos de Rebecca, quién todavía lo observaba atónita.

-Él fue liberado – Prosiguió – Y solo se detendrá cuando vuelva a aquel lugar, que lo vio nacer, y al cual pertenece.

-Pero antes – La voz estoica y casi impresionante de Andrew, impresionó tanto a Rebecca como a Lorenzo, quienes le miraban completamente impresionados – Debemos rescatar a tu amigo.

-¿Amigo? – Y el temor se apoderó de Rebecca en un santiamén. El caos podía estar desatado afuera, pero si le sucedía algo a uno de sus amigos…

-Tú amigo, Cielo – El caminar pausado y comedido de Joey Belladona, llamó la atención del trío que se ubicaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Más pronto que tarde, un séquito de chicas tan anoréxicas como él, se fue abriendo paso hasta las jaulas de los animales; instaurando inclusive una gran escalera, para tener acceso a la esfera de las palomas – Pero quizás prefieras preocuparte por estos otros.

Los mapaches enloquecieron y las palomas piaban más agudamente que nunca. El dolor en la cabeza de Rebecca se intensificó.

-¿Rebecca Chambers, verdad? ¿Amiga de Barry Burton, no? Quien a su vez, es novio de Helen Kathy Burrest.

_Nuevamente les pido disculpas. Se que el capítulo no tuvo mucho de cómico, pero dadas las circunstancias, consideré que un poco del sabor original de Resident Evil, no nos vendría mal. _

_Sin mucho más que decir, les informo que el próximo capítulo llegará sin problemas para el próximo martes, a menos de que surja otro compromiso y sin querer ser redundante con las disculpas, los dejo finalmente, deseando de corazón que esta crónica haya sido de su agrado._


	34. Chapter 34

_Por aquí la selección ganó su partido de fútbol, y esto parece un caldero hirviendo en plena ebullición. Es difícil escaparse de la algarabía, cuando vives en un vecindario con personas muy simpáticas, pero que suelen festejar por absolutamente todo, y aunque no hay nadie más feliz que yo, por el hecho de que tenemos posibilidades bastante buenas de llegar al mundial, una cosa, no quita a la otra. Tengo que subir un capítulo a FF, y en vista de la jornada eliminatoria ha terminado, ahora esto, es lo más importante._

_He aquí, el nuevo capítulo…_

La alcaldía era el símbolo de la ciudad, por excelencia. Solo equiparada en magnificencia a las montañas Arklay o la torre del reloj. Su gran cúpula de concreto, se alzaba triunfante sobre cualquier cielo, y podía ser vista desde las inmediaciones de las grandes autopistas que enlazaban a la ciudad, con los demás estados del vasto país norteamericano.

Ahora, correspondía a un punto frágil de _Racoon City_. Un lugar, que podía ser derrumbado por aquella cosa, a la que Lorenzo había descrito como un híbrido entre escarabajo y mapache, como si se tratara de un niño al que ya no le gusta más su torre de legos.

Y ahí estaban. La sociedad de padres, más rocambolesca que _Racoon City_ habría visto jamás. Parados en formación india, uno al lado del otro; y con la vista clavada tan fijamente en las escaleras, de anchos rellanos que conectaban la calle, con la entrada de la alcaldía, como si fueran una inmensa alfombra de suelo carbonizado, que no se atrevían a pisar.

Por alguna razón, presentían que algo horrible ocurriría, si se les ocurría poner un pie dentro de ese lugar… No sabían con exactitud qué, pero sabían que no sería bueno. Y que probablemente, muchas respuestas, serían otorgadas en lapsos muy breves de tiempo.

-Bueno – Dijo Edgar – Supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás – Agregó con algo de pesadez a su ya tomada decisión.

John no dijo nada. Por su parte, Dick, yacía soñoliento a un costado del padre de Ada Wong. Dormitaba, aunque solo de manera parcial, y balbuceaba galimatías inentendibles; que hacían poner los pelos de punta a Prudence.

-bEEEERP… Beerp… BEEEEEEEEEEEE…

No mirarlos a los ojos… Se suponía que de hacerlo, perderían por completo su sentido del humor. Y aunque no tenían idea de que tan grave podía llegar a ser eso, y que tanto podía repercutir de forma negativa en el quehacer diario de sus vidas, si tenían que aceptar que la sola idea de imaginarse, con carencias para esbozar una sonrisa, para dar un comentario que alegrara el día o para simplemente mirar con optimismo a la adversidad; era altamente trascendental. No querían abandonar este mundo, de una forma tan triste y amargada como la de Allan Poe. Aunque sabían, que más temprano que tarde, ellos tendrían que subir esos escalones y arriesgarse.

Peldaño por peldaño, fueron reviviendo su vida entera, reflejada en el las baldosas de mármol de aquel recinto, con columnas griegas que sostenían el techo triangular, de lo que era una alcaldía, pero se asimilaba más bien a un parlamento. Edgar rememoraba su primera cita con Prudence, mientras que Abella, ya iba por la parte en que la obstetra le había notificado, que sería madre por segundo vez…

Mientras tanto, Dick, solo seguía balbuceando. Y a juzgar por el grado de entendimiento de sus… Murmullos. El nivel de importancia de estos, rápidamente podía ser clasificado como cero

Solo cuando llegaron al rellano superior y divisaron las no muy anchas puertas dobles, que conectaban con el atrio de la alcaldía, fueron capaces de percibir que el suelo cimbraba bajo sus pies.

Aquello se estaba acercando, y por acuerdo mutuo de todos, representado en una mirada de terror puro, entre aquellos padres desesperados, acordaron que estarían mucho mejor, adentro de la alcaldía. Inclusive, podían correr con la suerte de acabar con lo que habían ido a averiguar, rápidamente y luego continuar buscando a los chicos. Aunque no tuvieran ni una sola pista de su paradero.

Edgar tiró de las puertas y todos entraron cabizbajos a la sala principal. La alcaldía por dentro, era como un gran museo europeo. Con un inmenso atrio en el centro, y un techo abovedado que debía ser el soporte de la cúpula, que se podía ver desde afuera. Frescos de ángeles y arcángeles, rellenaban las paredes del recinto con suma majestuosidad, y a pesar del caos tan inclemente y apocalíptico que se vivía afuera, la luz de la luna, que se reflejaba por entre las rendijas del complejo gubernamental, le conferían al sitio el aspecto de estar desligado de cualquier actividad irregular, que pudiese estarse suscitando afuera.

Se quedaron con la boca abierta por largo rato. Y fue en ese momento, en que se dieron cuenta de que en lugar de buscar hacer turismo en otros lados, podrían dedicarse a visitar lugares históricos e importantes de su bella ciudad de _Racoon_.

Pero una vez allí, y convencidos de que todo lo que acontecía alrededor del universo, también los afectaba a ellos, decidieron que era mejor ponerse a buscar desde ya. Después de todo, un lugar tan imponente como ese, solo podía ser más aterrador, si era de noche.

Los pasillos, estaban por completo a obscuras. El sistema eléctrico de la ciudad, había caído a propósito esa misma noche para presentar el concierto de _Metallica_, y ellos todavía no sabían hasta qué grado sería posible que la energía volviese, con esa cosa suelta allá afuera, y sus "hermanitos menores", merodeando en los callejones.

Pero, ¿Por dónde podrían comenzar a buscar? ¿Cuál sería su primera pista?

Sabían que Mildred, la madre de Barry Burton. Estaba en algún punto de ese edificio, pero Kendo en ningún momento específico en cual, y eso solo lograba irritar la cabeza de un ya soslayado Edgar Redfield, que no veía la hora para salir pitando de ahí y ponerse a buscar a su hijo. Aun cuando había una posibilidad minúscula de que se hubiese refugiado en la alcaldía. Ignorante del hecho del destino que le deparaba a su primogénito, en el mismo lugar en el que Edgar lo llegó a inscribir para que recibiera su más elemental educación.

Suspiró. Sus pensamientos no lo estaban llevando a ningún lado. Miró el lugar de reojo nuevamente y se maldijo internamente por no haber traído una linterna. En la tienda de Kendo, sus celulares podían abarcar la mayor parte de ese cubículo con gran facilidad. Pero en aquella alcaldía, con complejo de capitolio…

¿Un tiro al aire, quizás? ¿Ponerse a tantear puertas, con la esperanza de dar milagrosamente, con una mujer de mediana estatura, rellenita, con bucles rojos y sonrisa sonrosada? No es que fuese un milagro, en un lugar tan grande, donde según información de una fuente de confianza de Burton, como lo era Kendo, ella debía estar. Pero el tiempo que iban a perder, era valioso.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, ese pensamiento.

Un pensamiento tan austero, y poco humano, que Edgar se aborreció a si mismo por unos instantes, antes de percibir nuevamente los cimbreos en el suelo.

Cimbreos que esta vez, eran mucho más fuertes que de costumbre.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, viró la mirada hacia arriba, donde los frescos de los ángeles y los arcángeles, buscaban conectar sus dedos con los del supremo creador, al tiempo que observaba como los torsos de los cuerpos desnudos, de los seres celestiales, se fragmentaban en miles de pequeños escombros que caían como copos de nieve, sobre su humanidad atontada y petrificada, como un monolito. Todo esto, producto de una fuerza externa tan grande y avasallante, que por sí sola, era capaz de separar la cúpula de la alcaldía, en dos.

Fue ahí cuando pudo verlo. Aquello a lo que Lorenzo, en un estado pre-mortem, se había tomado la libertad de describir a Rebecca, estaba ahí, con su mirada penetrante y sus labios ensanchados. Sus dientes, dispuestos uno al lado del otro amenazadoramente y sus brazos lo suficientemente largos, como para poder separar el techo abovedado de la alcaldía y mantenerla en una posición, que asemejaba a un cubo de basura, cuando la tapa está siendo levantada y algún enfermo está mirando que hay adentro.

Los labios entreabiertos de Edgar, dejaron revelada su dentadura que apenas y emitía algún sonido… Aquella cosa era poco más que enorme. Era irreal. Era casi tan grande como el edificio más grande de _Racoon_, y aunque eso no fuera mucho decir, si tenía que admitir, que era suficiente, para que una persona de sus pretensiones, que ha vivido toda su vida en la misma ciudad, se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

La criatura por su parte, solo estaba ahí. Observándolos. Seguramente, esperando algún movimiento de su parte. Cualquiera que este decidiera ser, Edgar presentía que aquella cosa, daría la misma respuesta como contrataque. A menos de que se quedaran completamente quietos.

Pero aquello, era lo que menos convencía a Edgar.

Sin embargo, si parecía ser la mejor opción para John.

-Que nadie, mueva un músculo – Dijo de manera tajante, el padre de Ada Wong.

Y por supuesto que nadie lo hizo… O al menos nadie que siguiera cuerdo. No contaban con la audacia del buen Dick Valentine.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Monstruo… - Rezongó con su relajada voz de sujeto, que acaba de ver algo perturbador - ¿Quieres ver, algo gracioso?

La criatura ladeó la cabeza y su sonrisa parecía una carita triste desde aquel ángulo. Emitió un gruñido, poco gutural para sus características y observó con atención a Dick, que garabateaba algo en su celular. Edgar no recordaba unos cinco minutos más tensos que esos, en todo lo que llevaba de vida. Y tenía cuarenta y cinco años…

-Mira – Dijo Dick, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Alzó el celular lo más alto que pudo, como si no se diese cuenta de que aquel monstruo, tenía manos mucho más anchas y aplastantes que las suyas y que sería difícil para él, leer o siquiera lograr divisar algo, en la pequeña pantalla del celular de Dick; pero en contraposición a todo lo anteriormente mencionado, el monstruo solo se inclinó un poco, ajustó su gran par de ojos amarillentos, que en ese momento, revelaron tener párpados y contrajo los labios formando una mueca, hasta el momento en que terminó de leer la viñeta de Cuanto Cabrón, que Dick le había enseñado, e inevitablemente, arranco en un ataque histérico de risa.

Si alguna vez han visto la guerra de las galaxias, en particular la película número cuatro, estarán familiarizados con un personaje de aspecto desagradable; similar al de una gran y gorda lombriz, llamado Jaba The Hut. Una criatura que apenas podía unir dos palabras que fueran medianamente entendibles, sin emitir una retahíla de gruñidos en el proceso y que se reía de una manera que haría sentir orgullosa a una familia de parásitos.

Bueno, esa risa, amplificada varios desniveles, sería la manera más justa de catalogar las expresiones de júbilo y algarabía de la bestia.

En un arrebato de felicidad, dejó caer el techo, el cual por supuesto hizo un estruendo tremendo, pero le dio la oportunidad a Edgar y compañía, de tomar por cuello a Dick y llevárselo a todo pulmón a través de la primera puerta que encontraron. Misma que resultó ser, la oficina principal del alcalde Warren.

Era curioso. Para ser una persona que movía tantas influencias como lo hacía él, no tenía un escondite secreto muy secreto o al menos sutil. Estaba oculto, detrás de su escritorio volcado, rezongando en miedo y esperando a que todo pasara. Edgar se preguntó rápidamente, si al menos se habría dignado a tomar el auricular del teléfono, para llamar a la guardia nacional.

En un costado de la habitación, se hallaba Nemy, meditando y aferrada a la ventana con cada una de sus extremidades, estaba Sally, quién al parecer, llevaba un largo rato observando hacia la calle, buscando signos de vida, o quizás asegurándose de que las extrañas criaturas, hubieran desaparecido.

Pero a un lado de Warren – Edgar no lo había notado, pero sus compañeros sí. Todavía no entendía la razón del porqué, estaría tan distraído – Se encontraba aquella mujer a la que se había tomado la molestia de describir con sumo detalle. Era Mildred Burton y se encontraba pasando una mano sobre la espalda de Michael a manera de consuelo… Fue en ese momento, en que todos en la habitación se dieron cuenta de que el alcalde en cuestión, había estado llorando.

Era un espectáculo bastante patético que hizo tragar en seco a algunos y constiparse a otros. Si el hombre que debía mantener el orden y el pundonor en la ciudad, estaba asustado, entonces todo se podía comenzar a ir al garete.

Pero de alguna manera, debían hacer sentir su presencia en el despacho del alcalde. Tenían que conseguir la forma de que el monstruo que acechaba la alcaldía y que muy para su suerte – A menos de que desconociera un poco su propia fuerza y en un arrebato de felicidad, tumbara el capitolio, como si se tratara de una torre de jenga – Todavía continuaba riendo. Lo sabían por las risas guturales que emitía.

Abella se acercó de la manera más paulatina que pudo y con suavidad, posó su mano sobre la espalda de la mujer pelirroja, quién volteó a verla con un rostro que expresaba duda, pero que no tardó en irradiarse en felicidad.

Se abrazó a Abella con tal fuerza, que casi la hizo caer de espaldas, pero Wong fue más ágil y se aferró a una pata del escritorio de Warren, antes de que esto sucediera.

-¿Estás bien, Mildred? – Preguntó Abella.

Ella solo asintió, mientras se alejaba algunas lágrimas de su pecosa cara. John suspiró, Prudence buscaba llamar la atención de Sally de alguna manera y Edgar, solo atinó a decir.

-¿Dónde están las demás personas, que trabajan aquí, Mildred?

Pero la respuesta parecía obvia.

-Todos fueron al concierto de Metallica, por supuesto – Dijo de manera bastante resuelta – No creo que se hayan decidido a venir acá. Los pocos que quedamos en la alcaldía, fuimos nosotros y todavía estábamos dispuestos a ir al concierto, cuando termináramos nuestro trabajo, pero ahora – Sostuvo unos papeles que parecían carecer de importancia, por la forma en la que habían estado despatarrados por el piso – Eso ya no importa mucho, ¿Verdad?

Esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente, y Edgar la imitó. Dick bufó a sus espaldas. Al parecer, se le habían acabado las viñetas y ya no tenía nada que ver. Se fue a berrear, junto a Nemy en la otra esquina.

-Hemos venido a sacarte de aquí, Mildred – Dijo John.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. O al menos, no por ahora – Respondió Mildred.

Tanto Edgar como John, cruzaron miradas. Ambos creían, que la mujer con la que estaban hablando y por la que arriesgaron sus pellejos, cinco cuadras bastante anchas, desde la tienda de Robert Kendo, hasta la alcaldía; estaría al menos, preocupada por el bienestar de su único hijo. Pero indicaba todo lo contrario. No había nada, absolutamente nada, que dejara delatar un pequeño deje de impaciencia en su voz.

Y para colmo, su semblante no lucía muy diferente.

-Pero, Mildred. Tu hijo…

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer por él – Se encogió de hombros, y por primera vez, notaron algo de tristeza en su voz – Si salgo, lo más probable es que pille algún problema, y Wallace, ya no pueda contactarme. En casos como este, y créanlo o no, ya teníamos un plan para esto. Yo debía venir aquí, mientras él buscaba ponerse en contacto conmigo. Luego podríamos ir a buscar a Barry.

-Pero él ahora, podría…

-No – Le interrumpió Mildred – No creo que mi situación sea muy diferente a la suya. De lo contrario, estoy seguro de que no se habrían preocupado mucho por venir a buscarme.

Y en buena parte tenía razón. Pero no porque no le tuvieran aprecio a ella, sino porque estaban seguros, de que no podría estar en un lugar más seguro, ni protegida por el marido más preparado para este tipo de situaciones, tan poco convencionales.

-Bueno – Dijo, John – Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu famoso plan?

Con permiso de Abella, quién se contuvo con gesto solemne en una esquina de la habitación, Mildred su puso de pie. Apeo rápidamente cualquier vestigio de polvo de su atuendo de secretaria y contestó con una voz, casi mecánica.

-En caso de que un monstruo, que sea capaz de manejar un ejército de criaturas extrañas venga a invadir la ciudad, al más puro estilo de Godzilla, y Barry esté en un concierto de _Trash Metal_, yo, Mildred Danielle Burton, me comprometo y de acuerdo con la cláusula familiar, número 327, a resguardar mi pellejo en la alcaldía, y permitir la seguridad de un miembro importante de la familia, en caso de necesitar algún tipo de comunicación, en el punto más estratégico de la ciudad, para permitirle a mi esposo, rastrear mi posición y reducir de manera considerable el perímetro de búsqueda. Así como él, se compromete a estar en el lugar de los hechos, media hora después de los acontecimientos. Ya que se encontrará, en alguna base militar, cumpliendo con un papeleo futil y aburrido…

La voz de Mildred era cansina. Como si se hubiese hartado de repetir el mismo diálogo una y otra vez. Todos los ahí presentes conocían a Wallace Burton, y sabían que era muy bueno en su trabajo de dirigir operaciones de búsqueda y rescate. Quizás demasiado, para su propio bien. Y una pequeña muestra de esa paranoia, era aquella moción, que de paso, correspondía a la numero 327; Edgar esperaba de corazón, que fuera la última de la mini-constitución personal de Wallace.

Pero lo importante no era eso. Lo importante era…

-¿Media hora? – Preguntó Edgar.

-Sí, media hora.

-¿Y cuánto ha pasado desde que comenzó el ataque?

-Eso es lo que me extraña, ya debería…

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, un inmenso pie, del perímetro de un cuarto pequeño, había profanado el atrio de la alcaldía y ocasionado un inmenso estruendo. Habían olvidado parcialmente sus guturales risas, lo cual ya era mucho decir, y quizás, inconscientemente, habían dado por sentado, que se había retirado. Pero ya podían darse cuenta de que no era así. Ahora tenían una respuesta un poco más acertada, sobre porque Sally estaba tan interesada en seguir mirando por la ventana.

Ahora Edgar, esperaba que aquella cosa no estuviese ahí para buscar a Dick, con la intención de ver más viñetas. Más ahora, que el padre de Jill Valentine, había confesado que ya no tenía más para mostrar y andaba alicaído.

Sus sospechosas parecieron confirmarse, cuando una inmensa mano con cinco dedos que en teoría, para la fisionomía de la bestia, eran pequeños, pero al resto de ellos, les parecían gigantescos, prorrumpieron en la habitación destruyendo la puerta en mil pedazos y palpando. Durante la impresión inicial, Prudence Redfield, no fue lo suficientemente hábil y no pudo escapar de una de las garras de la criatura que la aprisionó al instante.

-¡EDGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La gran mano retrotrajo su movimiento, con la intención de contemplar con mejor posición la identidad de su captura, no antes, de que Edgar se enganchara como una hormiga a la mano de la bestia y fuera succionado por el boquete que esta dejo abierto, al momento de irrumpir en la habitación.

La mano llegó a la altura de su cara, que viró en varios sentidos, muy cómicamente, antes de reflejar un brillo poco habitual a esas horas de la noche en sus ojos. Poco después vino el impacto…

La criatura retrocedió a regañadientes de su posición, mientras soltaba a Prudence y Edgar, este último tuvo la mala suerte de servir como colchón para su esposa, antes de impactar contra el suelo raso y fracturarse gravemente la espalda.

Prudence se arrodilló a su lado, y con cuidado de no dañarlo más, tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y luego volteó a ver hacia el cielo.

Mildred y los demás, ya se había apiado de la oficina del alcalde, haciendo lo mismo.

-Se tardó mucho esta vez… - Dijo la pelirroja. Mientras los cohetes de los helicópteros que comandaba su marido, daban una y varias veces más contra la criatura, haciéndola retroceder y lamentarse. Hasta finalmente, desplomarse contra la calle asfaltada.

_Por la hora, no debería excederme mucho con este comentario final. Por lo que, sin intenciones de hacerlo mucho más largo, agradezco nuevamente por su atención desinteresada para con el fic, y que lo estén siguiendo a estas alturas del partido._

_Buenas noches a todos._


	35. Chapter 35

_He conseguido escapar de las hordas socialistas-revolucionarias que gobiernan mi amado país y que durante catorce años, se han dado a la tarea de llevarlo al desplome. Pero finalmente estoy aquí, mi afinidad para con el tema de la política no justifica el hecho de haberme dejado acumular por la falta de capítulos y la negligencia, pero aquí va de nuevo la actualización. Seguiré subiendo capítulos los martes y los sábados en la noche o un poco antes si veo que tengo un compromiso._

_Mención especial a Jill Filth, Ary Valentine y Nelida Roquelaure; gracias por preocuparse por mí persona en mi ausencia. No me pasó nada malo, solo dejé de escribir por… Bueno, por falta de voluntad. De todos modos, muchas gracias chicas. Maduro podrá ser presidente de Venezuela, pero tenerlas a ustedes de lectoras, y al resto de los que leen esta historia, me hará sentir siempre inmensamente mejor._

_No los distraigo más. Capítulo 34._

Edgar y Prudence se pusieron de pie. Bueno, en realidad solo esta última, ya que el impacto o la gravedad del golpe recibido por Edgar, después de caer varios metros, fue poco menos que alentador. De esa forma, cualquiera hubiera podido concluir que era poco recomendable que su periplo, en pro de rescatar a los muchachos, continuara; ergo, era imposible hacer algo que no fuese interferir, en ese estado. Pero teniendo a Wallace Burton de tu lado, con un helicóptero apache y dispuesto a repartir ostias… Todo es posible.

Mención aparte. Supongo que en este tiempo, su imaginación, ya debe haber trabajado lo suficiente para pensar un poco más a fondo en el aspecto de "Eli".

No en balde, aquel monstruo que medía poco menos de una cuadra, por referirnos solamente a su altura, estaba desplomado sobre el suelo de mármol de la alcaldía, y su yaciente boca, emanaba baba como si se tratara de una mena de saliva.

Un equipo científico altamente capacitado, con trajes de látex blanco y ventanillas plásticas al nivel de la cara para poder ver, llegaron como parte de la expedición de Wallace, dispuestos a descubrir los fascinantes secretos de la extraña criatura, que en realidad de extraña, no tenía mucho, si tomamos en cuenta que se trata de un híbrido entre mapache y escarabajo. Aunque no tenía mucho de estos dos.

Lo que sí fue interesante, fue revisar su estómago…

Dentro del mismo, hallaron nada más y nada menos que a diez ciudadanos de _Racoon City_, incluyendo a John Wong, quién tenía curiosas declaraciones para dar. Lo cual no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de una persona, que estuvo atrapada en el estómago de un animal gigante, cuyos jugos gástricos, de seguro podían disolver un tractor, en cuestión de segundos.

-¡John! – Exclamó muy congruentemente, su madre Abella - ¡Oh, John! ¡Estás bien, John!

-Oh, mamá… Fue horrible, ¡HORRIBLE!… - Dijo John, de forma entrecortada y con un muy notable tic, en su ojo izquierdo. Cabe destacar, que estaba cubierto de esperma, como si acabara de salir de un huevo – Era muy aburrido hay adentro… Solo teníamos un paquete de naipes, y los idiotas con los que me tocó compartir estómago solo se habían un juego… ¡UN PUTO JUEGO!

Acto seguido, arrancó a llorar.

Que su madre lo llenara de besos, fue solo la punta del iceberg. Su padre, con el cual también compartía el nombre, tenía algo más interesante que preguntar.

-Hijo – Trato de decir de la forma más condescendiente y menos violenta que tenía - ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Algunos esperarían que la creciente paranoia de John, lo llevara a formular una respuesta un tanto más fantasiosa, con respecto al paradero de Ada, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. John, adoptó un semblante por demás sombrío y tuvo que apartar a su madre, como si hubiese estado esperando, todo este tiempo, para decir lo que su padre le demandaba que dijera.

-Ada fue secuestrada…

Ellos no parecieron digerir muy bien lo que John acababa de decir… ¿Secuestrada?

-¿Cómo qué secuestrada? – Dijo Edgar.

-Yo lo vi, Sr. Redfield – Respondió John, con un supremo respeto – Lo vi, mientras hacía el recorrido por la garganta de esa cosa… Resulta que su esófago, hace una especie de recorrido, que pasa muy cerca de sus globos oculares, y como el paso del bolo alimenticio, no es precisamente rápido, pues se toma su tiempo para llegar hasta el estómago y uno puede ver unas cuantas cosas… En ese momento, vi la indiscutible silueta de mi hermanita, forcejeando con un par de personas antes de desaparecer… Si tan solo no hubiese sido digerido a tiempo…

Abella se llevó ambas manos a la boca, Prudence observaba a John con la boca considerablemente abierta, mientras que Edgar y el padre de Ada, observaban al mariscal de campo con los ojos bien explanados como platos y un cierto deje de escepticismo en el rostro. Por supuesto, teniendo a escasos metros de distancia a una criatura como "Eli", era difícil ser escéptico.

Quizás no importe demasiado, pero mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, Wallace y Mildred, hacían gala de su muy extraño matrimonio, bailando un vals, en lo que Prudence supuso, era otro de sus decretos familiares, en caso de encontrar un monstruo de varios metros de alto y derribarlo con los misiles de un helicóptero apache.

La siguiente pregunta más lógica, era:

-¿Quién las secuestró, John?

-No lo sé… No reconocí las otras dos siluetas. Pero…

-¿Pero? – Inquirió su padre.

-Pero eran dos chicas, de eso no cabía duda. Debieron agarrar a Ada desprevenida, y vaya que lo estaba, después de ver semejante espectáculo. De lo contrario, no habrían podido con su llave mata-suegras.

Abro paréntesis aquí, para plantear una duda trivial: ¿Por qué todos los movimientos de lucha libre, de cualquier estirpe, tienen como nombre típico "mata-suegras"? Inclusive, hay artilugios pirotécnicos con ese nombre… Yo he conocido padres, que tienen hijas muy bonitas, y serían potenciales suegros gruñones, pero ese tipo de cosas se las dejo a mi diario… Recordatorio: No volver a decir en Fanfiction, que escribo un diario… Recordatorio 2: No volver a poner recordatorios, delatándome de manera tan estúpida.

-Pero, ¿Por qué dos chicas, querrían secuestrar a Ada? – Preguntó Abella, con desesperación.

John no tenía una respuesta más sabia para eso, más allá del típico levantamiento de hombros y los labios fruncidos. Si Ada había sido secuestrada y los otros chicos no mostraban señales de vida, entonces, no era de locos pensar que quizás, solo tal vez, los demás muchachos también estaban presos en algún punto de la ciudad. Eso claro, rogando porque fuera en los linderos de _Racoon City_.

De ser cierto, la única pista que tenían, era que se trataban de un par de muchachas y eso confiando en el ojo de águila de John, el cual tenía una excelente reputación por hacer varios de los mejores pases en toda la liga estudiantil. Cosa de la cual su padre, se jactaba a menudo en las reuniones de trabajo. No conocían sus intenciones, ni sus direcciones. Y con la lesión de Edgar, tampoco esperaban hallarlas muy pronto.

Pero…

-¡Ouch!

El quejido de Mildred, les hizo entrar en cuenta de que había una pareja simpática y bonachona, danzando un ritmo muy extraño a un costado de la alcaldía, con varios soldados encapuchados, que ocultaban sus rostros de pena ajena detrás de los cascos anti-motín, y una buena batería de helicópteros con ametralladoras de carrusel y demás parafernalias, esperando por ser usadas.

Todos esbozaron una sonrisa muy al estilo de nuestro buen amigo, _El Grinch_ y llegaron a la conclusión, de que aquello, era lo más razonable.

-¡Oh, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallaceeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Dijeron al unísono con una voz risueña.

La pareja dejó de hacer flexiones y el corpulento padre de Barry Burton atendió al llamado de sus "Amigos de la Justicia".

-¿Qué harías, si te dijéramos que Barry podría haber sido, digamos…?

-¿Sodomizado, abducido por aliens, Raptado e ingresado en un campo de concentración venezolano… ADICTO A BON JOVI?

-No… - Dijo Edgar de manera resuelta – Solo secuestrado.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – El rostro cuadrado y cubierto por barba sin afeitar de varios días, de Wallace, se puso tan rojo como un tomate, y sus vellos se tensaron al punto de que parecían aguijones, preparados para salir volando en cualquier momento.

-Es solo una hipótesis que…

El comentario de John fue interrumpido por un eufórico Wallace, que se la aproximó violentamente dando volteretas completamente innecesarias en el aire, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro y luego tomarlo por el cuello.

-En la guerra no teníamos hipótesis, solo incendiábamos todo y YA – Dijo con el rostro sumido en cólera.

-Wallace, querido – Intentó disuadirlo, Mildred, pero fue rápidamente aplacada con una mano en alto indicándole que se callara.

-Te subirás a ese helicóptero y volaremos en pedazos a esta ciudad hasta encontrar a mis muchachos, así sea lo último que haga… ¿¡Está claro!?

-Ssss… Sssi… Sí.

-¿SI QUÉ?

-¡SI SEÑOR!

Y así fue, como nuestro intrépido pelotón de padres, se adentró en las oscuras tinieblas de la noche de una ciudad típica del oeste norteamericano. Con monstruos gigantes, padres estúpidos y adolescentes bipolares… ¡Ah! Y un autor, que está dispuesto a jugar a ser Dios, con todo eso. Muy pintoresco, ¿No?

El lugar más lógico para comenzar la investigación de Kathy y Billy, era el mismo, en el que todo había comenzado. Por supuesto, nos referimos al estadio donde en pasadas ocasiones, se presentara _Metallica_.

El lugar parecía los restos de un inmenso campo de batalla, con cuerpos tirados aquí y allá. Aunque Kathy no supo discernir muy bien, si se trataban de gente muerta o de gente durmiendo. No podía recordar con exactitud, si aquellos gruñidos tan raros, eran ronquidos.

Así que… Muy resueltamente, se dirigieron al lugar que más había llamado su atención: El cráter en el centro del estadio.

No habían tenido tiempo de sacar cálculos, en medio de la impresión inicial que les había dejado el impacto de los acontecimientos y lo apoteósico del asunto, pero ahora tenían el suficiente tiempo como para entrar en razón de que aquel hueco, era mucho más grande que lo que sus ojos habían podido discernir en primera instancia y también tenía varios niveles de escombros de profundidad.

Billy, aún herido pero con el orgullo dolido; tenía motivo suficiente como para atreverse a tantear sus posibilidades: Descender el hoyo hasta el fondo y recorrer sus misteriosos derroteros o esperar por ayuda. Kathy por su parte, aunque conmovida por la idea de encontrar a su novio, presentaba un grado de temor bastante razonable.

Billy lo notó casi de inmediato, y muy pronto se dio cuenta de que Kathy no le sería de mucha ayuda si continuaba asustada.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue palmear su hombro, buscando demostrar la mayor cantidad de camaradería en ese gesto, que pudiera transmitirle a Kathy o al menos lo suficiente como para hacerle entrar en razón, que por más magullado y fuera de forma que estuviese Billy, ella jamás entraría sola a ese lugar. Siempre tendría a un amigo acompañándola durante todo el camino.

Sonrió no muy convencida, pero a sabiendas de que no tenía muchas más opciones. Aunque no sabían con certeza donde podían estar sus amigos, estaban de acuerdo que aquel era el mejor lugar para comenzar.

-Después de mí – Le dijo Billy, que tan pronto puso el primer pie, sobre la primera piedra descuartizada, esta cedió ante el peso y se deslizó hasta el fondo, impactando de manera aparatosa.

-¡Billy!

El novio de Rebecca escupió polvo y tierra, además de emitir quejidos de dolor notables, pero todavía podía ponerse de pie. Le sorprendió la profundidad del pozo, que apenas alcanzaba a apoyarse con una luz minimalista que le procuraba la luna, dentro de su inmenso círculo de oscuridad.

-Estoy bien – Dijo, y luego emitió un quejido. En momentos como ese, deseaba tener su equipo de fútbol americano, debajo de su ropa, en todo momento – Solo tuve un aterrizaje forzoso.

Kathy rio, y pensó que el buen humor de Billy, era una buena señal para que ella pudiera bajar también.

Y así lo hizo un paso primero y otro después, un paso primero y otro después, hasta llegar muy resueltamente hasta el fondo, donde la esperaba Billy.

-Bueno, aquí estamos – Dijo él.

-Eso parece – Completó ella.

El camino a continuación, era apenas apreciable por un destello parpadeante que provenía del fondo, pero que era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para hacer entrar en razón de que aquel pasillo abovedado, era parte de las alcantarillas. Las tuberías y las paredes de ladrillo de color verde botella, lo confirmaban.

Sin embargo, tenían que tener en cuenta que las alcantarillas de _Racoon City_, eran bien conocidas por no ser muy diferentes a un laberinto y si alguno de sus amigos estaba atrapado ahí, sería muy difícil encontrarlo sin la ayuda de alguien que conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano.

Alguien como Andrew, cuya suerte, conoceremos más adelante.

No les quedó más remedio que avanzar, esperando que sus temas de conversación, fueran suficientes para calmar la tensión de estarse adentrando en la guarida de un monstruo.

Pero cuando llevaban medio tramo del pasillo recorrido, algo curioso sucedió.

Algo al fondo una sombra encorvada, parecida a la de un niño que camina en cuatro patas, se dejó ver a lo lejos.

Estuvo parada ahí, durante lo que pudieron llegar a ser minutos y luego se alejó corriendo. Kathy y Billy lo sopesaron por un buen tiempo, sin saber cómo sentirse con respecto a lo que acababan de observar.

-De… Deberíamos seguirlo, ¿No? – Dijo Kathy y a Billy se le quitó cualquier duda sobre su incipiente temor.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

No solo era la mejor idea que tenían, era la única idea que tenían. Y lo que sea que esa cosa fuese, su sombra era pequeña y solamente era una, y ellos eran dos. Era muy poco probable que pudiese atacarlos por sorpresa en una emboscada. Solo tenían su propio miedo en su contra.

Aunque a veces el miedo, es lo que te ayude a permanecer un día más con vida. Aliados a esos ideales tan confusos y contraproducentes, Kathy y Billy se sumergieron en un vortex de penumbras. Testigos de una única y minúscula luz. Como si estuvieran persiguiendo una luciérnaga en medio de un espeso y oscuro bosque.

De inmediato Billy recordó una película muy poco conocida en este lado del charco, que vio hace solo algunos años. Su nombre era, La Tumba de las Luciérnagas. Y aunque el nombre fuese poco alentador, a Billy se le dibujo una sonrisa a la cara, pues de una manera u otra, aquel recordatorio le daba esperanzas. Un motivo para creer que lo que sea que fuese aquella cosa, estaba de su lado, y quería acabar con esta situación cuanto antes.

Llegaron después de varios cruces y bifurcaciones, en los que el brillo parecía escaparse hasta lo que parecía ser una inmensa puerta de acero con un único ojo de pescado en la parte superior del rectángulo. Oscurecido por la bruma y el rocío, amparado por los misteriosos ruidos de engranajes y máquinas de mezclado que seguramente se escondían detrás de aquel umbral, pero eso no era lo más abrumador en ese momento. Lo más impactante, era la presencia de su pequeño amiguito…

No tenía pelo y era delgado y raquítico. Su piel, se pegaba a sus huesos y sus músculos, parecían rollos de cartón arrugado. Su cabeza, era la típica del arquetipo de un alien y sus ojos, grandes como esferas, que reflejaban cualquier mínimo destello y lo multiplicaban varias veces, lo cual explicaba el porqué de tanta luz.

Aquella criatura, de feo aspecto, tenía una inmensa raja en la cara por boca, cóncava hacia abajo; acto reflejo de su temor o desasosiego. Quería ayudar a Kathy y a Billy. Al menos ellos, podían presentirlo, pero no sabía si ellos tenían el suficiente coraje como para confiar en él.

Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, hasta que Kathy logró dibujar una sonrisa con lágrimas surcando su cara como una cascada, hasta llegar a su mandíbula y precipitarse hasta el suelo. Le puso una mano en la nuca a la pequeña criatura, que más tarde se encargaría de nombrar de alguna forma y mirando en dirección a Billy, obtuvo el permiso para abrir la puerta en forma de asentimiento.

Era grande y pesada, y solo lograron desplazarla poco a poco. Ejerciendo un inmenso esfuerzo y haciendo bastante ruido en el proceso. Los goznes, debían de estar suplicando por aceite en ese momento, imaginó Billy.

De pronto se hallaron en una sala de máquinas, aunque no eran solamente máquinas las que se hallaban en ese lugar…

Hacia los lados, múltiples jaulas con mapaches despojados de todo tipo de voluntad, y otra aún más grande con muchas palomas revoloteando enloquecidas en su interior. De fondo, Lorenzo Lamas, Andrew el cuidador de las alcantarillas y Rebecca; amordazados y encadenados a la pared con signos de agotamiento y un estrés terrible reflejado en sus caras.

No pudiendo creerlo todavía, Billy emprendió la carrera, pero aquella criatura que se había encargado de guiarlos a él y a Kathy, se le encaramó en los hombros y antepuso su mano al régimen de su mirada, queriendo indicarle que se detuviera, que aquella no era una buena idea, que había otra cosa más que ver, y para ello señaló en dirección al techo.

Tanto Kathy como él, miraron hacia arriba y vieron una plataforma de metal con burdas balaustradas, posicionada en todo lo alto de la habitación con mecates de acero, sujetados a las estructuras del techo y sobre la misma, Joey Belladona y su sequito de aficionadas al ajedrez, sonreían y reían de manera sardónica. Unos metros más allá de ellos, la humanidad de Barry Burton, pendía de una cuerda sujetada a una viga de metal. Despojado de toda consciencia, o al menos, eso era lo que quería creer Kathy.

-¿Te preocupa, Helen? – Gritó, Joey – No te preocupes. Solo está tomando un descanso. Pero en tus manos está, que ese descanso sea eterno o solamente temporal.

Incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra; siquiera de parpadear por el miedo inmisericorde que la consumía, Kathy dejó que su cuerpo petrificado hablara por ella, mientras la rabia de Billy crecía y crecía en proporciones astronómicas.

-¿Qué les has hecho, Belladona?

-Tranquilo, Chico Bonito – Contestó con su voz enajenada y afeminada, lo que solo consiguió irritar más a Billy – Solo les he hecho lo suficiente, como para que ustedes pierdan la cordura.

-Bájalo inmediatamente…

-¿De veras quieres que haga eso?

Barry se precipitó con un movimiento brusco; la cuerda se enroló en un vaivén violento y su cuerpo se estremeció en el aire como un avión que pierde el control y da varias vueltas en un cielo tormentoso. Luego se detuvo, y volvió a ascender hasta la misma posición en la que estaba en el primer instante. Fue en ese momento, cuando los chicos notaron la polea que evitaba que Barry, sucumbiera por completo ante las fuerzas de la gravedad.

-Esto fue solo un aviso, pero… - Inquirió con una sonrisa poco menos que siniestra - ¿Qué pasará si utilizo estas tijeras de jardinero para cortar la soga? No son muy resistentes, que digamos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! Joey, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas.

-¡Oh, Helen! ¡Querida! Estaba esperando escuchar tu dulce voz. De seguro hubiese alegrado la fría y oscura mazmorra en la que Bidden nos encerró, cuando se dio cuenta de que despojaba de su alma, a todas las inocentes criaturas que querían formar parte del patético "club de ajedrez".

A Kathy esto no le sorprendió. Más temprano que tarde, se tuvo que dar cuenta, que aquello era mucho menos que un club de ajedrez…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que hay que hacer para tener algo de suerte en el mundo del espectáculo, Cariño? – Inquirió – No se basta solo con talento y suerte, también necesitas de ciertos sacrificios. _Anthrax_, salió de la palestra pública, tan pronto la logia de justicieros ridículos de la amnistía internacional, intervinieron en uno de mis rituales. Ahora estoy en una patética historia, basada en un videojuego, y la única manera de salir de aquí, es obteniendo las almas de sus protagonistas…Comenzando por ti, claro está.

Sus rostros se contorsionaron en expresiones de horror absoluto. El argumento de Joey, no solo era fútil y difícil de creer. Parecía la papeleta ensayada de una persona que no tiene una manera lógica de defender su paranoia y psicopatía. Alguien a quién solo le gusta lo oscuro, lo satánico, y posiblemente, también la nigromancia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Kathy.

Billy la observó sin poder dar pie a lo que estaba escuchando. La criatura sobre su hombro, emitía chillidos de preocupación. Como si quisiera decirle a Kathy de la manera que pudiera que no cediera a las demandas de alguien como Joey.

-Quiero tu alma.

Y una escalera de metal descendió hasta tocar el suelo, el objetivo era muy claro. Era difícil creer que alguien como Joey, liberaría a Barry a cambio de obtener un primer manjar de parte de Kathy, pero parecía ser la única manera de ganar más tiempo, suponiendo que alguien viniese a buscarlos, lo cual era bastante improbable.

Billy la sujetó del brazo, y ella se zafó bruscamente del agarre. Con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión decidida, convenció a Billy de que aquello era lo único que podía hacer.

-Una baja por todas las almas de _Racoon City_, William.

Trepó las escaleras sin dejarle tiempo de contratacar, de defenderse. De explicarle porque aquella maniobra, era una completa estupidez. Solo la observó ascendiendo a través de los peldaños de la escalera, mientras repetía una y otra vez:

-Mi nombre es Kathy, mi nombre es Kathy, mi nombres es Kathy, mi nombre es Kathy…

Finalmente, estuvo de pie a escasos metros de la única persona, con la cual no esperaba volverse a topar más nunca. Joey Belladona la tenía a su merced, dispondría de ella, tal cual lo haría el maligno hechicero Shang Tsung de la saga de _Mortal Kombat_, delante de un combatiente caído, que clamaba por una muerte rápida e inocua.

Pero lo que Joey no sabía, es que Kathy no era ningún combatiente caído. De hecho, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, pues fue gracias a su miedo, que sus oídos no fueron capaces de captar el sonido de los misiles, rompiendo en miles de minúsculos escombros el techo, y revelando algo más que solo la luz de la luna.

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo Joey.

Wallace descendió entre las sombras y cayó sobre la balaustrada con un movimiento seco y atronador, que agitó la estructura de metal tan violentamente, que esta amenazó con caerse. Tomó a Kathy de la mano, sin dejarle la oportunidad de reclamar o protestar y con un golpe seco, sacó a Joey de la plataforma. La fuerza del impacto no lo mató, pero sí que lo dejó acariciándose unas cuantas costillas y profiriendo otras cuantas maldiciones.

-Señor Wallace…

-Ya todo está bien, Kat.

El equipo de las fuerzas especiales desenroscó a Barry de la soga y luego el equipo médico se ocupó de reanimarlo. El resto de los hombres, se encargó de los animales enjaulados y de los reos tomados en contra de su propia voluntad.

Una vez en el suelo, Wallace miró con despreció a Joey y con lástima a las docenas de chicas, que cayeron víctimas de aquel engañoso letrero que rezaba "Club de Ajedrez", en el instituto de _Racoon City_. Vio de nuevo la figura esquelética y casi desfigurada del vocalista de _Anthrax_ y supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer.

Un pisotón directo al estómago. De esos que no se olvidan nunca… La boca de Joey se abrió como lo haría la de una ballena, que está a punto de devorar toneladas y toneladas de plancton. Como si se tratara de un embudo ejecutando el efecto inverso a su verdadero propósito, miles de espectros, poltergeist, ánimas y demás criaturas celestes, cuya estructura corpórea, se asemejaba mucho a la del humo que se desprende de un cigarrillo; revolotearon sobre el cuerpo del indefenso vocalista de _Anthrax_. Surcaban la habitación, confusas, pero no tardaban mucho en redirigir su rumbo y penetrar de formar un tanto aparatosa, en el pecho de las Helen´s, que empezaron a caer como fichas de dominó.

Varias de ellas permanecieron tendidas en el suelo y en poco tiempo fueron recobrando la compostura. Hubo varios chillidos de histeria. Algunas tenían todavía consciencia de lo que seguramente, habían estado haciendo, días, semas o incluso meses, antes de que Joey se apoderara de ellas.

-Por desgracia ninguna parece estar en calidad de darnos una declaración – Dijo John Wong, con severa pesadez en el rostro. Alicaído, pues esperaba dar con su hija, en aquel andrajoso cuarto de máquinas en el subterráneo de la ciudad.

-Yo puedo…

La voz de Barry, era una reminiscencia de lo que todos recordaban del pelirrojo bonachón. Tendido en una camilla, con varios catéteres de tecnicismo que ahora mismo no vale la pena detallar. Envuelto en mantas hasta el nivel del diafragma y con complicadas ojeras cubriéndole la cara, como si se tratara de un antifaz, prosiguió:

-Joey no logró poseer mi alma… Por eso, fui capaz de escuchar algunas de sus conversaciones por teléfono. Es muy posible, que los chicos estén en instituto.

Los rostros de los padres lucían pálidos. Kathy, quién hasta ese momento, había estado agazapada a Barry revolviéndole los mechones de su corto cabello cobrizo con una mano; notó esto último. Lo cual le llamó poderosamente la atención.

John y Edgar, quien estaba en una silla de ruedas, se vieron como si temiesen desde lo más profundo de sus seres corroborar esa hipótesis. "Están en el instituto", pensó Kathy, ¿Qué tendría eso de malo? ¿Cómo puede ser peor, o parecer peor estar en un lugar donde se imparten las enseñanzas primarias y más básicas de los chicos, antes qué en una maloliente y podrida mazmorra de alcantarilla?

Pero por supuesto, Kathy no tenía manera de saber qué tipo de cara habían puesto los representantes cuando se enteraron que ellos estaban ahí.

Algo era seguro, y pudo corroborarlo, cuando percibió la atenta mirada de Rebecca y Billy encima de ella. Si quería respuestas, tendría que ir al instituto.

_Espero que la longitud de este capítulo sirva en parte para compensar un poco la tardanza que me tomé en publicarlo. Aunque no tuvo nada que ver, o casi nada que ver, para nadie es un secreto la situación tensa que se vivió en Venezuela hace tan solo una semana, y que de hecho, se sigue viviendo. Solo me reconforta saber que por experiencia histórica, las naciones y la humanidad en general, tienden a superar estas ideologías que cada vez nos idiotizan más y que algún día, el famoso socialismo del siglo XXI, no será más que un penoso recuerdo, en la que será una época de prosperidad._

_No sé si hubo fraude. Pero fue demasiado raro, demasiado, demasiado raro, que el organismo electoral se pusiera tan obtuso al respecto… Gracias por leer el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado._


	36. Chapter 36

_Buenas noches, a todas y a todos, tratando de reinsertarme en la senda de la responsabilidad y actualizando de manera religiosa como cada noche, después de cenar, nos encontramos ante otro nuevo capítulo. Aquí entre nos, no pensé que esta parte de la historia, fuese a ser tan larga, en términos de episodios, pero no ha habido forma de hacerlo con otra intención. Por suerte, a medida que uno va progresando con su proyecto las ideas aparecen y esta vez no ha sido la excepción. _

_Capítulo bastante ambiguo, o al menos eso pretendo. Espero que les guste._

Dos cuadras, tres cuadras, quince cuadras; Jill perdió la noción del tiempo después de que su conciencia, en una clara declaración de confusión y miedo le gritó a todo pulmón que se alejara de Chris lo más que podía si este pretendía adentrarse en los pantanosos pasillos del instituto. Pero a veces, incluso la consciencia, como pieza metafórica de raciocinio, puede llegar a equivocarse.

Por eso y solo por eso, Jill había surcado calles y calles, tropezando más de una vez, espantando a más de un gato y a varios perros por el camino, ajena gracias a la resonancia de sus lágrimas a los tortuosos sonidos del ambiente que la rodeaba. Una urbe de oscuridad, que hasta hace tan solo unas horas, era un paradigma de prosperidad y progreso. Bueno, quizás por eso insistieron tanto en proclamar a un mapache como su alcalde.

¿Podía Warren ser culpado por estos acontecimientos? Posiblemente. Pero hasta ella misma tenía que admitir que esto era en extremo raro. Pocas veces un atentado de tal magnitud, si es que puede llamársele de esa forma, tiene lugar en un tranquilo poblado de los Estados Unidos, mientras la gente disfruta de un concierto. Y no de cualquiera, sino de _Metallica_, con todas las de la ley.

-_Pero también debes admitir que era el momento propicio para un ataque_ – La psique de Jill era una compañera de lo más ambigua. No sabía decir si por momentos estaba de su lado, o en su contra. Pero eso poco importaba. Aquí lo verdaderamente fundamental era rescatar a su novio y a sus amigos.

Lo que más le aterraba era aquella voz. Jamás en su vida le había tocado hablar con alguien con un timbre como ese. Sus palabras se deslizaban por la garganta de un cerdo grande, áspero y ronco; que le hablaba con semejante nivel de guturalidad, que le invitaba a Jill a pesar en muchas cosas. La principal de ellas, uno de esos maníacos a quienes les encanta picar en trocitos a sus víctimas con cuchillos de carnicero. No creía que fuese algo tan improbable. Después de ver _Evil Dead_, pocas cosas, podían entrar en la categoría de lo inverosímil.

No ponía en duda que Chris estuviese con esa persona. Después de todo, había llamado desde su celular, y su novio no había intentado comunicarse con ella en todo el tiempo que esta se había dado a la fuga. Ahora mismo, deseaba con todo el corazón, no haberlo hecho.

-Las calles estaban más desoladas de lo habitual… - Pensó en un momento de poca espontaneidad, donde sus pensamientos la consumieron por completo, impidiéndole pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Redujo el paso, sin tomar en cuenta que esos segundos que en realidad no podía darse el lujo de perder, podían ser vitales para Chris.

Pero la calle era el cuadro bucólico de un pueblo fantasma. Si algo detestaba Jill, era ese maldito sentimiento de soledad, que la atisbó por más de un costado cuando en determinado momento de su vida, creyó que Chris Redfield jamás se fijaría en ella, y por lo tanto no sería capaz de recuperarse, lo que la conduciría a pasar el resto de sus días sola y en compañía de muchos gatos.

-Bueno, eso por lo menos ya parece ser un problema del pasado – Dijo para sí misma, ignorando la posibilidad de que las paredes pudieran tener oídos – _Pero podría volver, si no te das prisa._

Jill soltó un bufido de sorpresa. Pero no por la voz que acometía contra ella, como si se tratara de un balón de fútbol que pega contra tu cabeza en el momento menos indicado. Si, por el ruido metálico poco habitual en el callejón de la vereda opuesta. Un recoveco tan oscuro y penumbroso, que parecía la entrada a la nada.

Permaneció de pie, contemplándolo durante un buen rato, y sus pies se vieron tentados a aproximarse. Quizás uno o dos pasos dio, sin darse cuenta, antes de espabilar, nuevamente y gracias a su psique que volvía a hacer gala de su aparentemente habitual bipolaridad.

Decidió dejar el asunto de lado y seguir su recorrido hacia el instituto. Sabía que esa pausa, era más por un sentimiento de profundo miedo, por llegar tarde y encontrar a Chris colgado de un gancho de carne, que por cualquier otra cosa. Pero ya nada de eso importaría, si lograba verlo con vida, al menos una última vez.

Trató de despejar ese pensamiento de su mente. Al menos por ahora, debía tener esperanza.

-Bueno, aquí estamos…

La espectral estructura del colegio de _Racoon City_, era más intimidante de lo que ella creía recordar, desde el primer día que la observó, a la tierna edad de seis años, y asida de la mano de su madre, cuyos dedos apretó con más fuerza que nunca ese día. No recordaba haber visto un lugar que reflejara tanto respeto en su vida. Y eso en parte, se debía a que ya había estado muy acostumbrada al jardín de niños y esas cosas.

Entrar en un lugar, con tantas personas desconocidas caminando de un lado a otro y tener que llamar a ese espacio "Segundo hogar", a la vez que lo compartía con varios niños a los que no sabía si llegaría a agradar; era algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Y es normal. Teniendo seis años era normal.

Luego vio a Chris, a su hermana Claire, a Leon, a Barry, a Rebecca y al sujeto más apático de la historia: Albert Wesker. Los niños que conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. Su sola presencia le hizo sopesar que aquello ya no podía ser tan malo. Quizás, ella si podía formar parte de alguno de los engranajes de ese inmenso reloj.

Pero en aquella ocasión estaba acompañada por gente que la quería y la apreciaba, inclusive Wesker, quién era su declarado enemigo mortal, no negaba que sentía un profundo respeto por esa singular pandilla, pero hasta ahí. Ahora estaba sola. A tan solo unos meses de decirle adiós a los horarios fijos, los citatorios a mamá y papá y las libertades condicionales. Poner un pie en aquel recinto (Quizás el último) que le había regalado tantas penas y alegrías. Dar un paso al frente e ir reviviendo las memorias de sus mejores días, mientras recorría lentamente los fantasmagóricos pasillos, que le darían nuevamente la bienvenida con risotadas y cánticos de niños, a medida que fuese agregando pasos a su contador, y disminuyendo la distancia con Chris y sus captores. Todo eso hasta llegar hasta el gimnasio – No sabía porque, pero tenía una profunda corazonada con ese lugar – Lugar que, al estar delante de sus puertas dobles, desgastadas y desvencijadas por el forcejeo de los antisociales, le recordaría aquel último momento de felicidad, o al menos, el que más sonrisas le había regalado todas las noches, antes de apoyar su cabeza contra la colcha de la cama.

_-El beso de Chris durante el baile de otoño._

Esperaba que el lugar donde decidió darle una patada a todas sus cadenas, no se transformase de nueva cuenta en una celda para sus convicciones y temores, y así, con esa premisa, dio un paso al frente y abrió las puertas del instituto. Dejando de ser Jill la niña, Jill la adolescente, Jill la sobreprotegida. Ahora era Jill, la mujer.

Como lo esperaba. Pasillos mudos, que solo se avivarían con el eco de sus pies contra el mármol del piso, o de alguna puerta mal cerrada, o algún libro mal colocado en una estantería.

-Al menos las puertas están cerradas – Dijo con una voz tenue, aunque no sabía muy bien porque, pero no quería ser escuchada.

-_Recuerda, aquí hay personas malas, y tienen a Chris. No vayas a darles más ideas de las necesarias_.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para amainarla. Siguió el camino por el pasillo, trazando mentalmente la ruta a seguir más rápida y esperanzadoramente más segura, hasta el gimnasio.

-_Primer pasillo, vuelta a la izquierda, segundo pasillo, vuelta a la derecha, pasar por el vestíbulo, abrir las puertas dobles y derecho todo el trayecto hasta llegar al gimnasio._

La oscuridad no sería un problema. Era un trayecto que se conocía de memoria y que realizaba religiosamente cada martes por la mañana, y que en más de una ocasión la había salvado de una reprimenda de Krauser. Ahora tenía que hacer gala de ese sentido de la orientación tan acertado como una brújula, que a veces se jactaba de tener para consigo misma, y guiarse por los corredores de su segunda casa.

Con los brazos bien pegados a la cadera, fue dando pasos muy despacio. Uno por delante de otro. Para disminuir su propia tensión, tomó el borde su extensa franela metalera, cuidadosamente escogida para acoger la llegada de _Metallica_ a la ciudad, y comenzó a hacer pliegues redondeados con ella. Con suerte, si todo salía bien esa noche, de lo único que tendría que preocuparse al volver a casa, sería de planchar aquella franela.

Sus pies no estaban separados más de diez centímetros y el repique de las hebillas de sus botas, eran la única melodía que adornaba los tristes pasillos.

Sin embargo, Jill no contaba con un sonido más, un sonido extra. De esos que ruegas no escuchar, cada vez que te toca salir de la comodidad de tu cuarto a buscar un vaso de agua o para ir al baño, a altas horas de la noche.

Jill escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

Los goznes chirreaban y se tomaban su tiempo para hacerlo. No era una apertura violenta, de esas que provocan terror de impacto, no… La puerta se abría muy lentamente, girando sobre el eje de las tuercas que la mantenían sujeta al umbral, con una parsimonia tal, que parecía planeado.

Sin darse cuenta, pero con toda la intención subconsciente de hacerlo. Jill, aceleró el paso de manera notoria. Buscando escapar lo más pronto posible del desfiladero auditivo que suponía ir escuchando la puerta abrirse, hasta el inminente impacto del pomo contra la pared contigua.

Se retó a si misma a no llorar, a no hacer arcadas, y mucho menos a correr. Su calma, sería su mejor amiga en esa situación.

Divisó su entorno. Ya estaba en el segundo pasillo, había recorrido un cuarto del tramo que comprendía desde la entrada principal del instituto, hasta el gimnasio y ya solo faltaba un muy corto trayecto, de no más de tres minutos a pie. Cinco, si se tomaba su tiempo.

-_Pero quizás Chris no tenga tanto tiempo, ¡Date prisa! _

Bueno… Tendría que violar la última promesa que se había hecho y acelerar el paso. Un trote moderado, sería suficiente para llegar en dos minutos o menos al gimnasio.

Aceleró el paso y cuando el cruce que conectaba al pasillo con el vestíbulo se hizo visible para sus grisáceos ojos, una melodía comenzó a sonar.

-_Buenas noches, señoras y señores, niños y adolescentes de la audiencia. En la noche de hoy, tenemos otro éxito de la década de los ochenta, con…_

-¿Con qué? – Se cuestionó Jill. Lo que más le impacientaba y atemorizaba al mismo tiempo, era el sonido blanco tan característico que todos hemos escuchado y visto alguna vez, cuando nuestro televisor no capta señal o nuestra radio, no está en sintonía con ninguna antena.

Ese era el sonido que bañaba los derroteros del instituto de _Racoon City_. Sonido blanco, interferencia. Gris y grotesca interferencia.

Para colmo, parecía que quién maquinaba la sala de máquinas audiovisuales del colegio, le iba subiendo el volumen a parlantes con una delicadeza planeada, pues cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte.

Y entre esa confusión mental, y el continuo crecimiento de la ansiedad, Jill distinguió otra cosa, o al menos le pareció distinguir otra cosa.

El sonido de algo metálico siendo arrastrado contra el suelo.

Era una melodía lenta y tortuosa. Sabía que había algo grande y de metal, siendo paseado por los pasillos de la escuela, o quizás era un efecto de los altavoces pegados en las paredes… Lo que sabía, es que era un sonido claramente de acero contra cerámica, y quién lo producía se estaba tomando su tiempo. Como queriendo decirle: _Sé que estás ahí, pero no voy a apresurarme en buscarte. Aunque, si llego a encontrarte…_

Pero Jill no respondía. Sus piernas no recibían impulsos de ningún tipo por parte de su cerebro, que por medio de su consabido Pepe Grillo, le gritaba a todo pulmón: _¡Muévete! ¡Sal corriendo de ahí!_

Pero Jill necesitaba otro aliciente. Algo que de verdad la motivara a moverse, o más que motivarse – Como si el hecho de que la vida de Chris, dependiese de su presencia en ese lugar, no fuese suficiente – Requería urgentemente de algo que le hiciera saber que no era una pesadilla, que era real…

Y quién estuviese manejando los parlantes debía saberlo muy bien, porque en ese momento un grito horroroso y ensordecedor llenó cada salón, cada baño, cada cuarto, cada casillero y cada hueco del instituto. Un sonido atroz y lleno de dolor. El gemido de un grito. Y el grito lo reconocía muy bien.

-¡CHRIS!

Chris no demostraba dolor con tanta facilidad. Ni siquiera con las pruebas sobrehumanas que le ponía Krauser, y que a veces parecía disfrutar, como darle golpes a un balón de fútbol americano hasta que sus nudillos estuviesen tan sofocados, como para poder asar carne sobre ellos, o trepar por la cuerda y quedarse suspendido ahí por diez minutos. Este era un sonido producto de algo que infringía dolor o de terror psicológico.

Para cuando este torbellino de ideas abyectas, azotó con fuerza la mente de Jill, está ya estaba de pie frente a las puertas dobles, desgastadas y desvencijadas por un notorio forcejeo, del gimnasio. La opaca luz de lo que parecían ser velas al otra lado del cuerpo de madera que la separaba de la verdad, le indicaba no solo que estaba en el lugar correcto, sino que ya todo estaba planeado.

Solo rogaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Pasó a través del umbral de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un esfuerzo notable por no llorar. Para cuando supo que ya estaba del otro lado y que era imperativo que despegara la mano de la puerta de madera, supo que tenía que abrir los ojos ahora o nunca.

Y lo que vio se le quedaría grabado con fuego en la cabeza. No lo olvidaría jamás.

En efecto, eran velas, algunas ya gastadas y con un hilo de humo, emanando desde la punta de la encenizada mecha, impregnando el salón con un aromatizante incandescente. En efecto, Chris estaba ahí, todavía vivo, y gritaba de nueva cuenta con súbito horror, aunque nadie le infringía daño o al menos no como Jill creía que podían estarlo torturando. En efecto, su captor o uno de sus captores, estaba de espaldas a ella. Parecía un sujeto muy alto con ropas andrajosas y mirada perdida, que hablaba con una voz muy baja pero distinguiblemente cacareante, como si se tratara del muñeco de un ventrílocuo. El sujeto sostenía un libro entre sus pies, sentado a escasos metros de Chris y recitaba los pasajes de lo que parecía ser… ¿Un chiste muy malo?

-Jeje… Je… Jejeje… ¿Quieres saber por qué el niño tuvo que salir a dar un paseo, Chris? – Dijo el sujeto, a quién Jill poco a poco fue identificando como su ex – novio, Carlos Oliveira… Al verlo, se alegró profundamente por aclarar la parte de: ex – novio.

-No, por favor… Ya no más, ¡No más!

-¡PORQUE NO HABÍA INTERNET!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una risa aguda y exagerada, que intentaba a su vez sonar maligna y abyecta, salió despedida de su garganta en lo que era un espectáculo de mal gusto y mucha pena ajena, que dejaron a Jill petrificada como un monolito, inherente al salón en el que estaba presente en ese momento.

-Y… y… ¿Por qué este dibujo de la tierra, tiene varios círculos pintados alrededor, Chris?

-Por favor, por favor…

-¡PORQUE SON LAS VUELTAS QUE HA DADO SUPERMAN ALREDEDOR DE LA TIERRA!

Chris no lo aguantó más y se puso a llorar ahí mismo. Carlos se contorsionó sobre su propia figura, tomándose el pecho y riendo con más estridencia que nunca, mientras lanzaba patadas al aire. Una vez recobrada la compostura, tomó el enorme cuchillo que tenía a un lado, untó un poco de cera derretida en el borde e impregnó la página del libro con la hirviente sustancia, quizás como símbolo de señalización para saber que ese chiste ya lo había contado y no debía repetirlo en caso de una confusión.

Por más ridículo que pareciese aquella tortura, Jill no podía olvidar que el que estaba ahí sufriendo no era otro más que su novio, y que los chistes, eran malísimos. Ella misma sintió algo tibio en sus oídos y se preguntó si no estarían sangrando.

Ignoró esa sensación y con furia y rabia, arremetió en carrera contra Carlos. Enfiló en dirección al moreno, y cuando estuvo a escasos metros de él, saltó con una precisión de gimnasta olímpica, juntó las piernas en el aire y las direccionó con maestría contra la humanidad de su antiguo novio.

Cayó como lo haría cualquier personaje de la épica historieta de Condorito. Con un sonoro _plop_.

-_Tranquila, no se levantará de ahí en un buen rato_ – Intervino el subconsciente de Jill.

Ahora toda su atención estaba centrada en Chris, quien sollozaba y sollozaba desconsoladamente. Al parecer, no había reparado, o no había podido reparar en la presencia de Jill.

Permanecía de rodillas, con sus pantalones desajustados y la camisa hecha jirones. Sus manos permanecían juntas contra la espalda, formando un lazo, por medio de una cuerda que las mantenía unidas, y la cabeza cabizbaja; dejando caer de tanto en tanto una lágrima de desesperación que formaba junto con otras que habían caído anteriormente, un minúsculo charco.

Tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, este apenas pudo abrir sus desgastados y rojizos ojos, incinerados de tanto llorar.

-Ya pasó – Dijo, y le dio un confortable y lento beso en los labios – Ya pasó.

Lo besó de nuevo, y otra vez, para luego abrazarlo con ternura. No quería separarse de él. No importaba que tan ridícula pudiera haber sido su tortura. Chris era de ella, y nadie a excepción de su persona, podía hacerlo sentir mal.

Pero el eco de una voz grave, amenazadora y desprovista de toda humanidad – _La voz del cerdo_ – Pensó Jill. Hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

-Entonces, después de todo este tiempo, de veras crees que él te pertenece.

Salió de las sombras. Como un fantasma que está en un lugar en el que antes no había más que oscuridad. Jessica Sherawat caminaba con la soltura y elegancia que siempre la había caracterizado. Con una pierna intercalando a la otra. Ni siquiera el aspecto de bruja andrógina, con el otrora cabello radiante, castaño, lacio y hermoso que una vez portó, que ahora parecían un arbusto de hierba mala, ni las manchas de hollín, ni los dientes con claros signos de necesitar ortodoncia, podían ocultar la identidad de la que en algún momento fuese, una de las chicas más hermosas de todo el instituto.

-¿Sorprendida? – Preguntó de forma sardónica, esbozando una sonrisa de lunática, que si lograba proferirle miedo a Jill, en comparación a la patética demostración de Carlos, que permanecía tendido en el suelo, al igual que una araña patas arriba – He de admitir que el imbécil de mi compañero no tuvo una mejor idea de tortura que esta, pero cualquier cosa es bienvenida, si puedo mantener la integridad física de mi amado – Señaló ensoñadoramente a Chris con el dedo índice. Y Jill sintió un acceso innecesario de celos – Mientras te destruyo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a dejar tan fácil? – Preguntó Jill encolerizada.

La risotada de Jessica era un vestigio claro de su poca cordura, pero su abundante materia gris para los planes macabros que de seguro estaría maquinando y que no podía decidir con cual comenzar; para hacerle a Jill una demostración clara y concisa de su voluntad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy sola?

Las puertas se abrieron con un rotundo golpe y chocaron sin más remedio contra las paredes. Un sequito de hombre con capas blancas y máscaras de cerdo, rellenó el lugar. Portaban armas de tortura medieval y eran al menos cuatro decenas. El misterio de sus rostros y sus facetas, ocultadas detrás de aquellas caretas porcinas, no eran nada, comparadas con la gutural expresión de delirio y placer de Jessica al contemplar la planicie de horror de Jill.

Cercaron a la pareja en un círculo. Al principio, el radio de la circunferencia, era lo suficientemente extenso como para hacerlos sentir medianamente seguros – No se moverán más, permanecerán ahí – Creyó Jill. Pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Cada cinco segundos, o así pareció cronometrarlo Chris, el pelotón de hombres extraños daba un paso hacia adelante, y el círculo iba reduciendo su longitud. El radio se iba acortando, y en el centro seguían Jill y Chris.

-Déjala ir, Jessica.

-Equivocado, mi cielo. Equivocado como siempre… - Dijo y agregó – No soy yo, quién debe dejarla ir. Eres tú.

Puso una mano extendida en el aire y los hombres se detuvieron. Luego, sin dejar de observarlos ni un instante, agregó.

-Termina con ella.

La quijada de Jill tembló. Se aferró a Chris con más fuerza y cuando no tuvo la suficiente fuerza mental, para continuar mirando a Jessica y sus desorbitados ojos verdes, enterró el rostro en el cuello de Chris quien permanecía amordazado e inmutable.

-_Invicto_ – Pensó Jessica.

-Si la termino. Si la corro de mi vida. Si prometo irme contigo, para no verla nunca más y hacer de cuenta que no existió, ¿La dejarás ir?

Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y su orgullo, que ya estaba lo suficientemente holgado, rebotando de felicidad cruda y cruel, como una pelota de tenis en una cancha llena de resortes.

-Oh, cariño. Tienes una fuerza mental extraordinaria, creo que es por eso que me gustas tanto.

-Yo lo dudo.

Y ahí estaba. Jill sacó momentáneamente la cabeza de entre el cuello de Chris y muda de toda expresión de dolor, contempló como si no pudiera creerlo a la única luz que parecía estar de su lado en aquella andrógina y pesada habitación de gimnasio.

Estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados armoniosamente por la espalda. Vestía con sus clásicos jeans azules y sus zapatos deportivos negros, aunque su chaqueta verde había desaparecido y ahora una franela negra de rayas blancas estaba en su lugar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte aquí y ahora; cuando claramente te necesite mucho antes? – Preguntó Jessica, con un rictus en la cara, aunque parecía más bien una expresión de dolor.

-El por qué puede carecer de importancia, si el ahora contempla eventos mucho más trascendentales para nuestro futuro, Jessica – Contestó inmutable a los reproches – Amparado por las normas de la lógica y lo que es correcto, me remito a presentar a esta joven pareja, de tu edad – Aclaró – Como testimonio viviente, de que tú no estás enamorada de nadie.

La sonrisa torva de Jessica, fue demostrando gestos típicos de alguien que empieza a perder la cabeza, sin embargo, su plan, parecía lejos de terminarse.

-¿Acaso "el poeta" sabe algo de amor?

-No más que tú, ni que cualquiera de los que está aquí presentes – Contestó calmadamente.

-¿Pero tienes la autoridad para sermonearme sobre lo que es correcto, no?

-Cuando superar algo que claramente debe ya formar parte de tu pasado, para sobreponerte a tu futuro, no es algo posible, la persona comienza a fragmentarse. Si no se trata a tiempo como fue tu caso, un quiebre, es algo inminente. Cuando una persona está quebrada, sus conocimientos vagan como almas en un limbo y son incapaces de reconectarse con la persona que alguna vez fue dueña de ellos.

-¡JA! ¿Sobreponerme? – Dijo y acto seguido escupió contra el muchacho, aunque su gargajo apenas llegó a la punta de sus zapatos - ¡Tú no estuviste encerrado en un sótano lleno de animales rabiosos que querían devorarte! ¡Eres un hipócrita!

-Hubiera estado, si tú lo hubieras querido. De hecho intenté estar. Intenté llamarte, cuando tú y tus cuatro amigos, estaban lo suficientemente absortos en sus propios y distorsionados planes, como para escuchar cualquier otra voz. Nadie atendió a mi llamado y por lo tanto, me tuve que ir, hasta que me llamaste de nuevo.

-¡Yo nunca te llamé!

-Si lo hiciste. Por eso estoy aquí.

Parsimoniosamente, se fue acercando. Sus brazos, ahora separados, buscaron extenderse hasta la chica de llorosos y borrosos ojos verdes, que dudaba de sí misma y de su propia cordura. Cuando por fin logró posicionar un dedo sobre ella, un arrebato de furia lo despegó con brusquedad.

-No me toques.

-Es posible repararte, si me das una oportunidad.

-No hay segundas oportunidades, Cielo.

El chico ladeó el rostro, apenado. Hizo una mueca de desgano con los labios y luego añadió:

-Bueno, al menos obtuve tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Deberías bajar el volumen de esos parlantes. Son como gritos de una radio en el medio de un bosque, que no te dejan escuchar los jadeos hambrientos de los lobos que te rodean en medio de un claro.

Jessica demostró una última expresión de horror. Pestañeó y aquel chico ya no estaba más, luego lo escuchó fuerte y claro, cuando ya era imposible que sus oídos no lo notaran. Carlos, confundido y con pesadez, se incorporó lenta y torpemente, se apresuró a decir.

-¿Esos son helicópteros?

Fue lo último antes de que la mitad del techo que convenientemente no estaba sobre nuestros personajes, se desplomara y dejara entrar a docenas y docenas de equipos especiales.

Wallace Burton, Prudence y Edgar Redfield, Sarah y Dick Valentine, Abella y John Wong; junto con Rebecca, Kathy y Billy, asomaron por uno de los helicópteros ante la impávida mirada de Jessica y la ausencia de los hombres cerdo, que ya se había retirado corriendo.

-No los dejen ir – Ordenó Wallace, mientras un equipo altamente furioso y capacitado, les daba caza.

Pero lejos de contorsionarse por la ira, de molestarse por el error y de apenarse por la tragedia en la que resultó su plan, Jessica Sherawat tenía un último as bajo la manga.

Recuperó su sonrisa torva, sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo con un único botón rojo, lo oprimió y el suelo desapareció.

_Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de subir los capítulos los mismos días que siempre, pero un poco más temprano, con la esperanza de resarcir un poco el error, que yo mismo cometí, al dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar la historia, aunque tampoco creo que sea para tanto, ¿No?... No hacen falta las berenjenas, muchachos =D_

_Buenas noches, a todos._


	37. Chapter 37

_Está lloviendo, hace frío, y hoy eliminaron al Real Madrid, así que mi ánimo está por las nubes, por lo general soy un sujeto que vive la vida de una manera bastante afable y feliz. No me gusta mortificarme por cosas triviales, pero si hay algún facto, externo o interno que facilite esa comodidad, bienvenido sea._

_Esta historia, es uno de esos factores, y lo bueno es que no tuve que salir a buscarlo a ningún lado. La hice yo, una cómoda noche de Diciembre, mientras pensaba: "¿Qué pasaría si convierto a los personajes de Resident Evil, en adolescentes?"; ya conocen el resultado._

El suelo se deshizo como una alfombra que es removida con rabia, dejando una estela de humo lo suficientemente espesa, como para cortar la respiración y matar de asfixia a un niño. Todos se vinieron abajo por lo que era una especie de tobogán de muy mal gusto, cuyo trayecto hasta el nivel de subsuelo, fue más corto de lo que todos creían.

El que sufrió las peores consecuencias del deslave, fue Edgar Redfield quién después de todo este despelote, seguramente quedaría pidiendo a gritos una nueva columna…

Aterrizaron sobre un terreno áspero y seco. Lleno de mohín y polvo. Poco amigable al tacto. Los escombros dificultaban identificar aquel recinto, que muchos creían podía ser una de las famosas catacumbas secretas de las que tanto se había hablado en esos documentales de Don Wildman, sobre ciudades ocultas y esas cosas.

Lo que era más importante, Jessica ahora contaba con una capa de camuflaje perfecta y aparentemente endógena, que la protegería de los cancerberos de Wallace, al menos durante unos minutos.

-¡No la pierdan de vista! – Gritó eufórico el padre de Barry - ¡La quiero en un reformatorio, ya!

Aquellas palabras parecieron hacer mella en sus hombres y también en la morena, que soltó bufidos de mal gusto desde algún lugar en las inmensidades de la oscuridad. El eco de la enorme habitación, dificultaba de sobremanera, encontrar ese punto exacto desde el cual ella estaría maquinando algo seguramente horroroso.

Jill se aferró al brazo de Chris, quién ahora se hallaba con las manos desatadas, posiblemente gracias al impacto… Más pronto que tarde, repararon en la ausencia de Carlos y esto los alertó aún más.

-¡Billy! – Llamó Chris.

El futuro marine, se zafó del agarre de Rebecca de la forma más sumisa que pudo, encontrando poco resistencia en lo que ella consideró, era algo que solo ellos podían hacer.

-Tenemos que internarnos ahí. Llamaría a Barry, pero está claro que no va a poder llegar muy lejos en ese estado – El pelirrojo no había tenido oportunidad de siquiera apearse de la dichosa camilla. De hecho entre la batería de helicópteros que sobrevolaban el perímetro del colegio, podían apostar que el bueno de Barry Burton, seguiría amarrado con cuerdas y mecates, en contra de su voluntad en una de las camillas. A Chris no se le haría de extrañar que su amigo estaría armando un escándalo tremendo, para que lo dejaran bajar y ayudar, pero a diferencia de un partido de baloncesto o de fútbol americano, esto era una operación encubierto de un equipo de la S.W.A.T., y no podían ser tan permisivos con un chico que ni siquiera tenía licencia para conducir.

-Jessica no nos hará nada, o al menos no se arriesgará a hacerme daño. Lo sé. No confío en el cociente intelectual de Oliveira, y estoy seguro de que ella le habrá dicho que me hiciera esa tortura tan ridícula, a cambio de no lastimarme.

Jill enarcó una ceja… ¿Tortura ridícula? ¿Entonces después de todo por lo que ella había pasado, él no estuvo sufriendo, en realidad?

-No me mires así, Linda – Le contestó en el acto Chris – Si no fingía demencia, posiblemente Carlos saldría de sus cabales.

-Pues he de admitir que eres un buen actor – Le devolvió con molestia.

A pesar de ser un sujeto que tenía buen gusto para elegir las palabras, tenía que aceptar que de vez en cuando, Jill podía ser bastante necia.

Ante esas escenas, el chico de diecisiete años tenía un remedio perfecto: Tomarla dramáticamente por la cintura, darle una vuelta como una bailarina y dejarla a tan solo centímetros de su rostro. Ella quedaba callada en el acto y él la tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su pausada respiración y sus ojos que eran incapaces de parpadear por la impresión y posiblemente también por el encantamiento.

Le clavó un beso que se impregnó con fuego en sus labios y con eso, Jill quedó lo suficientemente atontada, como para olvidar su acceso de creciente furia por momentos y dejar partir a los adolescentes.

Los adultos no podían darse cuenta. Por obras del azar, habían quedado lo bastante alejados de su campo visual, como para no percatarse de lo que habían planeado los chicos.

Jill salió de su ensoñamiento tan pronto sintió el tacto de la fría mano de Rebecca en su mano derecha y la de Kathy en su mano izquierda. Ambas nerviosas y temiéndose lo peor. Habían tenido a Jessica a pedir de boca a tan solo unos minutos y ahora estaban jugando a las escondidas con ella.

La atronadora voz que otrora, habría desarrollado en esos oscuros y profundos pasajes, olvidados por el hombre donde este autor, tuvo la desfachatez de tirarla a ella y a otros cuatro colegas, resonó por toda la habitación, sin necesidad de ningún parlante o altavoz.

-_¡Rema, rema, rema… Rema sin parar!_

Chris y Billy, internados en una negrura espectral, sintiendo que entraban en las entrañas de la galaxia gobernada por algún ente cósmico-maligno, en la inmensidad ignota de una fosa volcánica submarina, tan profunda y amenazante como Las Marianas, oyeron ese sonido más cerca que cualquier otro oído presente en aquel rectángulo, pero no se detuvieron, y eso, fue precisamente lo que los llevó a la primera respuesta de la noche.

Fue un toque suave, si se quiere algo esponjoso. Chris hacía un esfuerzo tremendo dentro de sí, para identificar aquello; y mientras más tiempo pasaba palpándolo, más seguro estaba, de que no sabía qué diablos era.

-Billy, ven a echarme una mano.

Guiado por el susurro de su compañero, Billy Coen no tardó en encontrar la fuente de las interrogantes de Chris y aunado al hecho de que no se manejaba bien en la oscuridad, no tardó mucho antes de entrar en un bache de confusión tan o más profundo que el de su propio compañero.

-¿Qué crees que sea? – Preguntó Chris.

-Algo suave, nada que haya pertenecido a este sitio desde el principio. Eso seguro – Respondió Billy.

-No debe estar vivo, ya habría reaccionado – Inquirió Chris.

-O puede que alguien lo haya puesto aquí, solamente para confundirnos – Sugirió Billy.

-Tal vez no puede responderles con una patada en los testículos, porque está amordazado de piernas y brazos, zopencos – Agregó Leon.

-Calla, Leon – Repuso con fastidio Chris – ¿No ves que estamos tratando de resolver un misterio?... ¿Leon?

-¡Él mismo!

Los chicos no podían creerlo. O quizás sí, pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Habían encontrado a Leon, lo que seguramente, también conduciría a…

-¿Chris?

-¡Claire!

-¡Claire!, Dime dónde estás hermana. Billy, ayúdame a encontrarla. ¡Hey! – Desesperado, Chris intentó llamar la atención de los equipos especiales o de cualquiera con la suficiente fuerza y las herramientas adecuadas para ayudarlo a obtener una panorámica adecuada de la situación de su hermana menor y de su novio.

-¡Apunten las linternas aquí! – Dijo Billy de forma eufórica.

Los focos circulares de destellos dorados se enfocaron todos en el par de jóvenes rescatistas que padecieron los efectos de haber estado tanto tiempo tanteándose en la oscuridad a ciegas y a su suerte. Tardaron sendos segundos en recuperar la visión y lo primero que vio Chris, fue el rostro de horror de su hermana y la careta de furia de Leon, que parecía un animal enjaulado que acababa de ver a su domesticador pasar a escasos centímetros de él, y trataba con una fuerza noble, pero bastante bruta y violenta, escaparse de los agarres que lo mantenían sujetado a la pared a él y a su novia, con el fin de ir a destriparlo.

¿Qué diablos les pasaba? ¿Acaso estarían molestos por haber demorado tanto en encontrarlos? ¿Era eso?

-Chris…

El tono poco alentador en la voz de Jill, advirtió lo peor en Chris, que con temor a presagiar el código del registro vocal de su novia, fue volteándose lentamente, con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, hasta obtener un perfil perfecto de la situación.

Eran cuatro, Jessica, Carlos y dos chicas, una rubia de ojos saltones y una morena alta y con el cabello enmarañado; desconocidas por completo para él y estaba seguro que también para los demás.

Estaban rodeados por agentes con fusiles en mano, aunque Chris sabía de sobra que ni ellos, ni el corpulento Wallace Burton, se atreverían a tirar del gatillo, ni en el peor de los casos. Por más enfermos que estuvieran, seguían siendo adolescentes. Niños, para los adultos en circunstancias favorables.

Pero eso no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo. Jessica, a la cabeza del grupo, sonreía con su característica mueca de odio e ironía, como dándose por enterada, que los tenía a todos, colgando de los hilos de su maquiavélica y confabulada obra de marionetas.

En el centro, incapacitada de todo movimiento por sus dos captoras, Ada Wong permanecía arrodillada, aparentemente inconsciente, lo cual era discutible, pues Rebecca creyó haberla visto cabecear en uno o varios momentos. Al nivel de su nuca, una aguja, con un líquido rebosante y amenazante, burbujeando desde la punta del afilado utensilio quirúrgico, implicaba las consecuencias que podría tener, una arremetida en contra de los captores.

-Joey no fue ningún idiota, o al menos supe sacarle provecho, hasta el último momento – Dijo Jessica – Pero su historia no es importante. Quizás, salvo por el hecho de que él fue uno de los principales artífices para que nosotros lográramos escapar de esta fría y podrida tumba en la que están ahora… ¿Quieren verla? ¿Desean conocer el sitio al que Bidden manda a los sujetos que él considera defectuosos a morir?

De no haber sido, por las pocas posibilidades que tenían y del enorme riesgo que suponía contestar de manera errónea y perder a Ada, todos habrían dicho que no. El silencio sepulcral fue tomado por Jessica como un sí.

-Hazlo, Jess… - Dijo Ashley, cuya voz, sonaba perturbada, impaciente, sedienta de algo horroroso.

Zapateó una vez, con sus desgastados tacones y se hizo la luz. En efecto, eso sería una mazmorra, lo bastante competente, como para aparecer en el famoso documental de Don Wildman, en alguno de sus rocambolescos episodios. Paredes de piedra mamposteada, aparentemente erosionada por el paso continuo de líquido que se filtraba de alguna tubería rota y cubierta por moho, que había dado como consecuencia la proliferación de organismos del reino Fuji. Centenares y centenares de equises de madera, clavadas de manera bastante precaria en las paredes, con clavos que estaban doblados de forma grotesca y esposas que colgaban de los extremos.

No había puertas o al menos no parecía haberlas. Todo allí era soledad y un aroma inequívoco a muerte o putrefacción. Murmullos de algo que parecía un ejército escalofriante aproximándose, hizo alertarse a todos los presentes, menos por supuesto, a los artífices de aquel retorcido plan.

-Oh, no se preocupen, son inofensivos, siempre y cuando hayan cedido a la cordura.

Inofensivos era una palabra bastante inapropiada si se tomaba en cuenta el impacto que produjo en la mente de todos, ver una pila de huesos y carne, apilada en la una de las esquinas.

Era como una pequeña pirámide de cadáveres. La forma en que esa parte de la mazmorra contrastaba con el resto del lugar, era escalofriante. Ya de por sí, sin la pila de extremidades y estructuras óseas humanas, el sitio era bastante intimidante, pero aquello era demasiado…

-¿Bidden hizo algo así? – Se preguntó a sí misma Jill, sin saber muy bien en que pensar.

El hecho de que la persona que les había dado vida a estos personajes en este universo alternativo, fuese alguien con tendencias sociópatas y magnicidas, no hacía más que retorcer la mente de los ahí presentes, hasta amenazar con llevarlos a la locura.

-No…

-¿No qué?

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso no había causado suficiente daño ya? ¿Cómo era posible, que de paso tuviese tan poco sentido del ridículo, apareciéndose de la nada, mascando cotufas (Pochoclo, palomitas de maíz; cómo sea que lo llamen en su país) como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Cómo si aquello fuese, lo más normal y natural del planeta?

-¿No les agregué líneas en esta parte para que estuviesen todos tan callados? – Dijo Bidden.

-Nos tomamos la molestia de quitárselas, que ellos improvisen, ¿No te parece? – Dijo Jessica.

-¡Excelente idea!, a ver… ¿Tú Claire?

La pelirroja no lo aguantó más y partió en llanto. Bidden enarcó una ceja, esperando algo menos interpretativo, aunque no dudaba que aquella respuesta de la hermana de Chris, fuese de vital importancia en la trama principal.

-Quizás luego… – Agregó y mientras seguía mascando palomitas de maíz, continuó sopesando sus posibilidades – Hmmmm… ¿Rebecca?

La joven médico no solo no podía responderle, sino que Bidden había podido jurar, que aquella expresión era de odio puro, mezclado con impotencia o con unos deseos terribles de hacerle estallar el cráneo con la mirada.

-Ok, no puedo darme el lujo de perder tanto tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Resulta – Trató de insinuar Angélica – Qué tus favoritos, tus adorados, tus consentidos protagonistas, acaban de descubrir la verdad con la que cimentaste tus mentiras, y con la cual nos mandaste a enterrar vivos. Míralos, ¿Cómo creíste que se sentirían, cuando descubriesen lo inhumano que realmente eras?

-Inhumano, ¿Yo?

-¡Qué atrevido! – Exclamó Angélica con furia – Quién nos depositó aquí, en contra de nuestra propia voluntad a morir.

-Sí, fui yo, pero solo era un chiste, dejé caer una escalera cinco segundos después – Señaló una baranda de metal, perfectamente visible en una de las paredes. El brillo metálico de la escalera, hacía imposible no poder identificarla, aún en la más opaca de las oscuridades.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Jessica sin podérselo creer. No pensaba que entre cuatro personas, perfectamente capacitadas para idear un plan lo bastante bueno, como para destruir una ciudad, no pudiesen haber visto una escalera tan notable como aquella.

-Sip, ha estado ahí desde el principio. Me aburrí esperando a que la subieran, así que me fui a armar jaleo en el palacio presidencial de Venezuela. Y cuando vuelvo veo un caos en _Racoon City_, y digo: "¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí?"

-¡No nos tomes por tontos! – Espetó una colérica Jessica – Nos atacaste con mapaches.

-No, no lo hice.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estamos cubiertos de cicatrices y raspones!

-Porque ustedes fueron lo suficientemente tontos como para confundir el roce de una pared afelpada, con la piel de un animal salvaje. Esos raspones se los hicieron ustedes mismos, tratando de quitarse de encima, algo que no tenían.

Aquella discusión era como un partido de ping-pong. La pelota iba y venía, y cada vez que lo hacía, era con más fuerza que la última vez.

-Pe… Pe… Pero… ¿Qué hay de la falta de alimento, de agua?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Siempre les dejaba alimento? O al menos comencé a hacerlo, cuando me di cuenta que eran lo bastante estúpidos, como para no haber visto la escalera antes. No es mi culpa, que lo hayan apilado todo en esa esquina.

Y todos en el acto voltearon a ver a la dichosa esquina, donde ahora que lo notaban, no había ninguna mosca revoloteando, ni siquiera un ligero tufo a comida descompuesta. Ante esto, Chris se acercó al sospechoso montículo para verlo más de cerca, solo para darse cuenta, que no eran extremidades, ni torsos, ni huesos de humanos, lo que había ahí. Era comida instantánea, conservada al vacío en envases transparentes, mientras que lo blanco, eran alongadas tiras de algodón amarillento, seguramente por el contacto con las paredes es que se había arrugado tanto, que de lejos, parecía ser un hueso. El azabache tomo una de las latas de lo que parecían ser sardinas, que había encontrado. La destapó jalándola del pestillo y comprobó que todavía era muy comestible.

-No, aquí no hay ningún cadáver de una persona. Solo comida que ya había sido procesada.

Bidden se alzó de hombros y Jessica chilló de furia, mientras Carlos se acercaba a donde estaba Chris, caminando de manera torpe y errática, encorvado, a pedirle de la manera más noble que podía, que lo dejara comer una de esas apetitosas sardinas.

-¡Un momento! – Y esta vez, fue Jill la que interrumpió. A lo que todos la miraron – Eso no explica porque tienes esas cosas pegadas a las paredes, ¡Podrías tener una cárcel aquí, sin reproche!

-¿Esas cosas? ¡Hey! Yo no las hice, fueron ellos. Les pasé tablas y metales, para que improvisaran un horno y pudieran cocinar alguno de los alimentos, que podía estar crudo, pero ellos lo interpretaron mal y pusieron esas estúpidas tablas en la pared. Ni siquiera son muy resistentes, mira.

Se aproximó hasta donde estaba colgado Leon y de una parata en una de las extremidades del madero, la estructura se vino abajo y el chico con la mejor suerte de toda la saga de _Resident Evil_, quedó de cara contra el suelo y lamentándose como un cachorro.

-¿Lo ven? – Acto seguido, procedió a liberar a Claire con la mayor de las delicadezas.

-¿Y las criaturas? – Interrumpió Kathy.

-¡Oh! Eso es culpa de _Umbrella_, amiga. A mí no me mires…

-Entonces…

-Así es. Yo nunca he torturado a nadie… Bueno, quizás le di ciertas libertades a Lorenzo, pero eran más que nada bromas pesadas, bastante inocentes, y él es un actor, al que le encanta improvisar.

Comenzaron los murmullos, los resoplidos de alivio. Bidden seguí mascando cotufas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba verdaderamente mal.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Suelten a Ada!

Pero Jessica, ensimismada en su propia sed de venganza e irritada por las miradas de confusión que se echaban Jessica y Ashley; caminó directamente hasta donde estaba Carlos, le dio una patada tirando la lata de sardinas a un lado, tomó la jeringa, apartó de un manotazo a las _fangirls_ de Leon, y apuñaló con la inyectadora a Ada.

-¡Nadie me toma por idiota, oíste, NADIE!

-Jessica…

-¿Es qué no tienes sentido del ridículo, o qué? ¿Cómo puedes creer que esto es un buen argumento para una broma pesada?

-Jess…

-¡No, nada de Jess! ¡Ahora sabrás lo que se siente perder algo importante de tu humanidad, cuando la nueva Ada Wong despierte, y quiera matarlos a todos con este súper suero de la maldad que yo misma cree con los materiales químicos y tóxicos que a diario nos proporcionabas para matarnos! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!... ¡Cof, cof!... ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

-Jessica, eso no es ningún suero de la maldad… Es placebo.

La morena miró a la inyectadora, luego a Ada que empezaba apesadumbradamente a abrir los ojos, luego a Bidden, luego a los chicos, y luego a Ada, otra vez…

-¡Buenas noches, dormilona!

La chica de orígenes orientales se fue incorporando con dificultad, sentía que un tractor le había pasado por encima y no era para menos, aquel tablazo que Angélica le había dado por la cabeza, había sido bastante fuerte.

-¡Hey, Wallace! Diles a tus hombres que atiendan a esta guapa señorita.

-Pe… Pero… Pero…

-Y trae otro escuadrón para Jessica. Creo que es hora de construir un manicomio aquí en _Racoon City_, ¿No te parece?

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, Mike.

Un trío de sujetos con máscaras de gas y visores infrarrojos, en lugar de rostros, tomaron a Jessica por los hombros, mientras está todavía repetía las mismas frases cacofónicas con un tic en su ojo izquierdo y un espasmo que amenaza con convertirse en esquizofrenia.

En cuanto a Angélica, Ashley y Carlos; fueron atendidos con la misma amabilidad que el resto de los chicos.

-Qué mujer más chiflada – Dijo, Bidden.

-No la culpo – Dijo, Claire y todos voltearon a mirarla sorprendidos - ¡Oigan, no me juzguen así! Yo también me habría vuelto loca, de haber estado encerrada aquí. Algunas personas, no se toman tan bien las bromas pesadas, Bidden. Ya déjalas.

-Ok… Supongo que tienes razón. Pero, es extraño…

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Leon.

-Se supone que aquí también debían estar atrapados Alexandra y Wesker. Eso era lo que estaba en el guion.

Intercambiaron miradas otra vez. Eso sí que no se lo esperaban, y el dejo de voz de Michael invitaba a todo, menos a creer que podía tratarse de otra de sus bromas.

-No nos jodas, Michael.

-No estoy jodiendo a nadie, es la verdad…

-¡Hey, Bidden! ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de esas criaturas?

-Libera a las palomas, Wallace. Ellas harán el resto.

La desaparición de Wesker, no cuajaba todavía en la mente de ninguno de los chicos. Conociendo al rubio con el desprecio que recordaban de él, podían prever que habría logrado escapar ileso de la explosión, pero al parecer no había sido así.

Entonces Claire lo recordó y esperaba que Bidden la desmintiera, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué papel iban a tomar Excella y Alexia en esta parte de la historia?

El mutismo del autor de esta historia, no dio pie a represalias por parte de ninguno de los chicos. Ya liberados de sus cadenas, tomaron las escaleras y corrieron, corrieron todos juntos, seguidos de cerca por un insufrible Leon S. Kennedy, que se trasladaba a trompicones, pues nadie había tenido la decencia de desencadenarlo de sus grilletes.

-¡Chicos, hey, chicos, espérenme!

-Mierda… - Dijo Bidden, cuando se dio cuenta de que se le habían acabado las cotufas.

_Bueno, mi gente. Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Hace un rato estaba leyendo un cuento de Lovecraft, llamado el Modelo de Pickman, y la verdad no me pareció tan aterradora. De hecho, el preámbulo a leerlo, por una recomendación que leí por ahí, fue más aterradora, que el cuento en sí, pero bueno… Mientras tenga la bibliografía del maestro King, todo bien._

_Buenas noches, pásenla bien y pórtense mal._


	38. Chapter 38

_¡Buenas noches a todos!_

_Aprovechando la caótica situación por la que atraviesa la educación universitaria de mi país, bajo la cual me he visto obligado a tomarme un receso ligeramente forzado, a causa de piedras, cócteles molotov, botellas picadas y muchas cachiporras, me aparezco de nuevo para hacer de las mías en este fic, ¿Qué le deparará a nuestros héroes?, ¿Lorenzo algún día tendrá talento como actor?, ¿Veremos por fin un prólogo decente de esta vaina?... Todo eso y más, en el siguiente capítulo ;)_

Apesadumbrado por un sueño difícil de descifrar, el cual estuvo protagonizado por _baguettes_ de cerdo con mostaza y un extraño cuenta-cuentos disfrazado de pollo; Albert Rodolfo o Rodolfus Wesker, abrió sus párpados, empleando una fuerza mucho más superior, a cualquiera de la que haya tenido consciencia con anterioridad.

Al momento de verse estacionado en un lugar del cual desconocía o ignoraba su existencia, por una o varias razones, que en ese momento no venían al caso. Albert, quiso recapitular todo lo que había pasado hasta su posterior traslado a la habitación oscura y repleta de aparatos quirúrgicos que ahora lo albergaba.

Frunció el ceño, apretó las sienes y obligó a su rostro a demostrar una mueca de desagrado poco convencional, a pesar de su aparentemente rutinario mal humor, que en realidad no era tal, es simplemente que así era Albert, y así lo querían sus amigos y enemigos; en especial Alexandra.

-¡Alexandra!

Recordaba un concierto, y muchas personas vestidas de negro con motivos que simpatizaban con el género musical del _Heavy Metal_. Recordaba también una inmensa algarabía y el solo de Kirk Hammett al momento de entonar _The Hero of the Day_. Recordaba la sonrisa estilo _Grinch,_ de su novia y su posterior rabieta, luego de recibir un mensaje de texto por parte de su hermano, comunicándole que llegaría tarde esa noche, y que posiblemente, estaría en el estacionamiento donde se había llevado a cabo el concierto, a mitad de la velada, cuando la épica banda de, entonara su mítica canción titulada "_One_".

-Todo habría resultado más fácil, si solo se hubiese tratado de estar en el concierto, y ya – Pensó Wesker, que de inmediato caviló y negó para sí mismo con la cabeza. La vida, jamás había sido fácil, y a pesar de los lujos, de los que se sabía acostumbrado, tampoco había sido especialmente endeble o amable con él. De hecho, en varias ocasiones, se había visto a sí mismo ofreciéndole su alma al diablo o a Mefistófeles, con la intención de aclarar un poco más su turbio panorama.

Y por lo visto no había funcionado mucho. Un pitido ensordecedor, que venía de algún lugar recóndito de su cabeza, lo aquejó por un rato, produciéndole una fuerte y molesta jaqueca. Seguramente, alguna reminiscencia de la explosión.

-_Explosión…_ - Articuló para sus adentros – _No es normal que hayan explosiones, en conciertos de Metal, que puedan matar a los espectadores. Después de todo, es solo un concierto; no un sacrilegio._

Y aunque su manera de pensar era absurdamente lógica, también era razonable creer, que después de ese punto, el buen Albert, ya no recordaría absolutamente nada… Y que acto seguido, lo más racional e irrevocable, sería que de alguna manera, hubiese terminado en donde estaba.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde carajos estoy? – Dijo con sorna. Intentó removerse de su posición, pero solo le bastaron unos cuantos segundos, para hacerse sabedor de que estaba amordazado a una camilla de pabellón quirúrgico, lo cual no fue la más afable de las revelaciones. Definitivamente, esa no iba a ser su noche…

Las correas que le sujetaban eran de un cuero viejo y rancio, que presentaba varias irregularidades en el tejido y la contextura de la lengua. Parecía que una manada de ratas, se había dado un festín durante años, con el dichoso cinturón y que, quienquiera que se había ocupado de ponerlo ahí, no pensó en los contras que esto podría tener, al momento de apresar a su víctima. En caso de que eso fuese lo que era Wesker en ese momento, y no otra cosa peor, como un conejillo de indias o una rata de laboratorio.

Con todo y eso, el estado deplorable de las correas, no le impedía a la camilla mantener oprimido al buen Albert, que por el contrario, se sintió muchísimo más frustrado al darse cuenta de que sus intentonas por alcanzar la libertad, no eran más que fútiles intentos, que seguramente alguien estaría viendo a través de una cámara filmadora de su seguridad, con mofa y burla hacia su persona.

-Al menos Redfield, y su sequito de idiotas, no está aquí para burlarse de mí… De hecho, creo que prefiero su compañía, antes que la de Lorenzo Lamas y esas desagradables palomas.

Aquellas palabras, golpearon su psique, como si de un péndulo, que tiene un mazo colgando en el otro extremo, se tratase. Los golpes aturdían su endeble mente, y sacudían el polvo y sacaban del letargo a sus pensamientos, que, lejos de buscar aclararse, parecían querer encontrar desesperadamente las incoherencias en todo lo que estaba pasando. Faltaba algo. Había piezas en el rompecabezas, que no había asimilado aún.

-¿Dónde está Alexandra? – Dijo con un tono de voz, poco menos que común - ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ALEXANDRA!?

-¡Bingo!

Aquella voz mecánica, robótica, potente y desprovista de alma; era irreconocible. No era una voz que Wesker hubiese escuchado antes, pero no por eso dejó de resultarle familiar. Los algoritmos atípicos de su cerebro, pararon de manera brusca, cuando la voz, le dio paso a la vista y con eso, a la impresión.

Una lámpara con pico de sombrero, de la cual colgaba un solitario bombillo bamboleante que expedía un resplandor tan amarillo e intenso como la yema de un huevo, le reveló a Albert la presencia de otra camilla quirúrgica, posicionada de la misma manera que la de él, con el mismo ángulo, y amputando directamente al rubio de ojos color mostaza.

Sobre ella, o apresada a ella, se hallaba una chica hermosa, de rizos amarillos radiantes y refulgentes, que parecían haber pasado por una mala sesión de planchada en una peluquería de poca categoría. Sus ambarinos ojos, permanecían ocultos detrás de ese par de párpados, que todavía protegían a su humanidad, del aparatoso destino al que había ido a parar. Su rostro, notablemente afectado por el mal trato de algún imbécil o grupo de imbéciles, no perdía aquella tez de celestealidad tan intrínseca, tan de ella, que bajo cualquier razón, motivo o circunstancia, la hacían ver bella, y es que ella no era menos. Con un chal y unos jeans, con un traje de fiesta o con un conjunto rockero/metalero; Alexandra continuaba siendo la chica, más hermosa que Wesker había visto en su vida. Y fue precisamente aquello, lo que le encolerizó, solo después de notar que detrás de sus párpados, herméticamente cerrados, como murallas, bajaba una solitaria lágrima, que parecía comunicarse telepáticamente, con la mente de Albert.

Alexandra no se movió, después de la primera impresión. La lámpara de sombrero continuaba bamboleándose en círculos, sin orden, mientras permanecía suspendida por un cordón, viejo y abyecto. A duras penas, aguantando el peso del artefacto que proporcionaba luz a la andrógina habitación.

Una vez, que pudo recobrar un poco de la compostura, que a duras penas se le escapaba, Wesker se dio cuenta de que la luz, alcanzaba a revelar ciertas secciones del cuarto, en los que antes no había reparado, como por ejemplo, el piso.

Eran secciones cuadradas de alguna especie de cerámica de color amarillo pálido. Habían trozos de mamposteado, que se confundían con motas de polvo, aquí y allá. Lo que seguramente quería decir, que aquel sitio, era de tráfico pesado, ósea, transportaban material de todo tipo, sin reparar demasiado en el beneplácito del lugar. Aquello a Wesker le quería decir otras dos cosas: O se encontraban en una especie de bodega, que servía como almacén o estaban en una sección de algún edificio, con elevadores de carga, especializados en transportar esa clase de materiales.

Unas cuantas secciones, más atrás de la camilla que sostenía el cuerpo, todavía aparentemente inconsciente de Alexandra, se podía dirimir la silueta de una serie de estantes, en cuyas filas, reposaban frascos con contenidos extraños, que Wesker no pudo alcanzar a definir como fetos o partes del cuerpo humano. El rubio esperaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma, que su visión se hubiese visto afectada por lo opaco del lugar y por su tendencia incorruptible a llevar gafas de sol puestas, a cualquier hora del día.

Entonces el rechinido de un gozne hiso eco en su subconsciente. Levantó la mirada con un dejo de angustia, y con los ojos bien enfocados como telescopios, hacia aquel punto de negrura absoluta, de donde él creía que había provenido el sonido, se dispuso a aguantar la respiración, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni él mismo lo sabía, y mientras no se diera cuenta de que sus típicos nervios de acero, poco a poco se iban desmoronando, sería mejor. Mucho mejor.

En aquel momento, todavía estaba intentando descifrar si sería mejor hacer gala de su potente y estoica voz, y reclamarle al extraño que se identificara, o si sería mejor permanecer en silencio, y fingir estar inconsciente.

-_Pero ellos ya saben que estoy despierto… Me escucharon diciendo el nombre de Alexandra_ – Pensó Wesker, para no agravar más su situación.

El sonido casi indistinguible de un par de ruedas desengrasadas, que debió haberse escuchado con varios segundos de antelación, le dieron a Wesker una impresión, acerca de las dimensiones del lugar. Debía ser muy grande, como para que un sonido tan reconocible y molesto, no se notara de buenas a primeras. Otra cosa que pudo inferir, es que esas ruedas, muy seguramente pertenecerían a una carretilla para transportar pacas de cemento y sus derivados.

Pero… Si pertenecían a una carretilla, ¿Qué podrían estar transportando?

La respuesta de la cual, no estaba seguro si quería enterarse se le apareció a un lado del camino, a través de un pasillo que se iba iluminando paulatinamente, con el tiempo que las continuas lámparas de sombrero, dispuestas una detrás de otra, tardaban en iluminar, el camino que le tomaría a Excella Gionne, llegar hasta donde estaba Wesker.

La indistinguible y sensual figura de Excella, meneando las caderas, con sobrada petulancia, habría sido reconocible a kilómetros de distancia. Su traje fino, de tirante anchos color crema, y su moño alto, que aprisionaba buena parte de su larga y sedosa melena, la identificaban como una chica poco menos que deseable para cualquier hombre, con un mínimo de gusto por las mujeres. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de verla, causó en Wesker un sentimiento de asco e ira, poco comunes en él, que se caracterizaba por nunca perder la calma, y el hecho de no poder reconocer, la figura, envuelta en una manta blanca, que yacía contra el espaldar de la carretilla, transportaba por Excella, no ayudaba en nada a la situación.

Finalmente, la heredera de la familia Gionne, y coterránea de la dinastía Travis, quedó en medio del camino que separaba a Alexandra y Wesker, y luego de dedicarle una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo al rubio, procedió a enderezar la carretilla, y caminar alrededor de la misma, observándola con un gesto que podría definirse como… ¿Excitación?

-Creo que jamás comprenderé, porque preferiste a esta princesa de la plebe, en lugar a mí… Creo que ni siquiera, me hubiera ofendido tanto, si tú trácala para defraudar a Alexia, hubiese sido falsa y de verdad hubieras elegido compartir tu vida con ella.

-Creo que la respuesta ha quedado lo suficientemente clara, Excella – Contestó Wesker, quién se sorprendió a sí mismo, de todavía poder mantener, su típica voz mecánica.

-Sabes que te atrae lo sádico… Lo oculto.

-Lo único que me atrae, Excella, es el poder.

-¿Y quién te parece que tiene poder sobre ti, ahora mismo?

Wesker enmudeció. Su mirada inquebrantable, reflejó de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, no podía impacientar a Excella, y más temprano que tarde, se daría cuenta de por qué.

-¿O debería decir?… ¿Quienes?

El golpeteo de unos tacones contra la grava, revelaron la figura de Alexia Ashford. Enfundada en una bata de laboratorio, que cubría su vestido de falda larga y ancha. Los rizos dorados caían sobre el cubre todo, con una gracia habitual en las hijas de las familias de alcurnia. Intercambió sonrisas y una risilla chillona con Excella, antes de posar su mirada lasciva en Wesker.

-¿No creíste que todo iba a quedar simplemente así, después de avergonzarme delante de mis padres y mi familia? Albi… Tú siempre estuviste un escalafón por encima de nosotras, y eso fue lo que en un principio nos atrajo de ti, sin embargo, me decepciona un poco, que no hayas sido capaz de prever esto.

-¿Prever que me iban a secuestrar a mí y a mí novia, y que nos iban a depositar en un par de camas quirúrgicas, seguramente con la intención de diseccionarnos, por algún estúpido capricho de un par de niñas frívolas y millonarias?... No, lo lamento. Era completamente imprevisible – El sarcasmo en la voz de Wesker, era tan viperino, que logró arrancar muecas de disgusto a sus dos anfitrionas. Eso era bueno, al menos en cuanto al orgullo. Con las manos atadas y los pies amordazados, Wesker, les estaba haciendo daño. Quizás, podría hacerles perder la paciencia.

-Me alegra que no hayas perdido ese particular sentido del humor, querido – Dijo, Alexia.

-Porque después de lo que verás, dudo mucho que te quede algún ápice de imaginación, para hacer algún chiste sobre nosotras.

Liberaron las correas que mantenían al bulto humanoide, sujeto a las sábanas que le envolvían, y tiraron de los pliegues de la manta, a medida que el empaque daba vueltas alrededor de sí mismo, como si se tratara de un trompo, y su tamaño se iba achicando, al tiempo que agarraba forma… Una forma poco convencional. Una forma, que Wesker no pudo descifrar, hasta que aquello, se hubo desprovisto de la sábana por completo.

Entonces Alexandra despertó de su letargo. Parecía que la habían adormilado dejándole caer un enorme ladrillo rojo en la cabeza, y los efectos colaterales habían producido en ella, falta de lucidez y una desubicación sin precedentes. Tardó mucho tiempo, en habituarse al entorno, y lo primero que divisó, fue Wesker. Aquello la hizo sonreír.

-Albert… ¿Qué es?...

Pero no alcanzó a terminar, porque su mirada se cruzó con lo de aquello que ahora estaba libre, y en su vida había visto algo más dantesco y horroroso. Nunca pensó, que se podría personificar algo como aquello… Y es que el horror tiene una forma distinta para cada persona que habita este planeta, y para Alexandra, era eso que ahora la miraba fijamente, con sus orbes color celeste…

…

El solo de una guitarra acústica de seis cuerdas, hizo eco a lo largo y ancho de la enorme plaza de _Racoon_, ahora mismo casi desierta, pero no por eso, pasó desapercibida para nuestro grupo de héroes y Lorenzo, que se hallaban en la épica búsqueda de Alexandra y Wesker, la novia de su peor enemigo, y el mismo, precisamente.

Todavía no tenían muy en claro, porque era tan importante para ellos, que Wesker estuviese bien, pero por alguna razón, no podían permitir que algo malo le pasase. No al rubio más atorrante de todos los tiempos. Si alguien tenía que acabar con su existencia, en una legendaria pelea final, ese tenía que ser Chris Redfield. Actual comandante, de la recién inaugurada, Brigada Juvenil de Héroes Pre-Pubertos de _Racoon City_.

-¿Por qué hablas cómo si fueras el narrador, Chris? – Preguntó Leon. Su turbante de gasas y el finísimo hilo de sangre, que caía por un costado de su cabeza, al parecer, todavía no habían mermado su capacidad para pensar, y hacer preguntas.

-A poco no te parece genial…

-Ese es trabajo de Bidden, Chris – Respondió Claire.

-Pero Bidden está muy ocupado tartamudeando, mientras las fuerzas especiales del papá de Barry, se encargan de liberar a las palomas de Lorenzo por toda la ciudad.

-Pronto tendremos un reconocimiento aéreo de toda la zona, y encontraremos mucho más pronto a Albi – Complementó Lorenzo, con una molesta voz melosa.

-¿Y si lo tienen encerrado en una mazmorra, como a Claire y Ada? – Agregó Jill.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí? – Protestó Leon, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención. A excepción de Rebecca, que se había enrollado como una víbora sobre su turbante, y ahora procedía a ejercer presión, como una boa, sobre su cabeza.

-Buen punto – Consideró Lorenzo.

-Quizás los mapaches, puedan proporcionarnos algo de inteligencia terrestre, rápida y efectiva – Sugirió Billy. Mientras su novia, seguía aplastando la cabeza del pobre Leon, que corría y gritaba como un desquiciado en todas las direcciones posibles, al tiempo que era monumentalmente ignorado.

-Entonces solo nos queda una opción – Afirmó Chris, con un tono de voz irrevocable y digna de cualquier líder, que se acredita a sí mismo como tal. Su dedo índice, elevado por todo lo alto del firmamento, era como un farol que guiaba las miradas del resto del grupo, que iluminados por la pericia del joven Redfield, procedieron a posicionar a Barry como vocero, para preguntar:

-¿Cuál opción, Chris? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

-¡Preguntarle a la caracola mágica!... Leon, por favor.

El novio de Claire, se acercó a su cuñado, con Rebecca cubriendo la mayor parte de su cabeza y rostro con su cuerpo agusanado. Le dio a Chris, un artefacto parecido a una concha de las que típicamente suele recoger uno en la playa, pero de un tamaño y dimensión, mucho mayores. Chris acercó sus labios hasta la boquilla del curioso caparazón, de color rosa perla y con una voz susurrante, y poco viril, preguntó:

-¡Oh, Caracola mágica! Responded… ¿Dónde se halla aquel, al que Wesker llaman?

Una vibración bastante mortificante, preocupó enormemente a los miembros racionales y pensantes del grupo, que atestiguaron con una creciente incredulidad, como la caracola se removía entre las manos de Chris, mientras este gritaba y exhalaba improperios en una lengua ininteligible, como si estuviese siendo víctima de un exorcismo.

-¿¡AMOR!? – Preguntó Jill, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¡HERMANO!

-¡Apártense! – Dijo Lorenzo, con su pecho punzante, rebosante de vellos y la voz envalentonada y vigorosa – Expulsaré al demonio de esa caracola, del cuerpo de Chris, con una danza que me enseñaron, los antiguos yanomamis de la Amazonia venezolana. Ya verán, estará bien en un tris-tras…

El cuerpo desposeído de humanidad de Chris, mandó a volar con un solo manotazo limpio y a bocajarro al pobre Lorenzo. Segundos después, solo cayó al suelo de rodillas y la caracola, expulsó un papel, bastante similar, al que te dan los cajeros de supermercado, después de haber realizado tu compra.

Claire lo tomó, con temor, y al leerlo crispó el rostro, arrugó el papel, y luego lo tiró a la papelera más cercana.

-¿Qué decía? – Preguntó Kathy.

-Intenté de nuevo – Contestó Claire.

El solo de guitarra, bastante similar a un bolero, se hizo presente en el atípico meeting, y los chicos pudieron comprobar la presencia de aquel muchacho de chaleco verde y cabello negro desorganizado, aparecer de la nada, caminando a través de un adoquinado camino cubierto de hojas, y densamente iluminado por las farolas del parque de _Racoon_. Era imposible que no lo hubiesen visto venir. Pero ahí estaba, y esbozaba una sonrisa despreocupada. Algo típico de él.

-A mí también me gustó bastante ese episodio de Bob Esponja, Chris – Le dijo al desfallecido protagonista, mientras colocaba la mano sobre su hombro. Los demás lo miraron escépticos. Todavía dudosos de qué debían preguntarle.

-¿Guitarrista? – Cuestionó Rebecca, que ya no estaba asfixiando a Leon.

-De a ratos – Contestó y un acorde acompañó a su frase – Solo me pareció ideal para la situación.

-Lo dudo – Dijo Billy, con sarcasmo – Lo ideal, hubiese sido que trajeses un localizador con la posición actual de Wesker.

-Es posible, pero para qué necesitarían ustedes un localizador, cuando tienen a un confidente.

-¿Un confidente? – Cuestionó Jill. Hasta ahora, ninguno de los chicos tenía la menor idea de donde podía estar Wesker. Quizás por primera vez, aquel sujeto tan sabio, estaba empezando a hablar sin lucidez ni sentido.

En respuesta a su escepticismo, soltó otro acorde, las hojas respondieron al movimiento del compás de su guitarra, trasladándose por medio de una fresca ventisca, en el sentido opuesto al de sus miradas, lo que por axioma, les hizo voltearse y comprobar a Alfred Ashford, a escasos metros de ellos.

-No todos son leales por naturaleza – Dijo el chico, con un tono de voz, que no requería de ningún tipo de atención, para ser escuchado, y llegar a lo más profundo de los corazones, de quienes estaban destinados a oírlo – La lealtad, después de todo, no está hecha para las personas. Solo para los ideales.

Los dejó sin más. Para cuando Chris reaccionó, el muchacho ya no estaba, una marejada de hojas secas, se había posicionado donde una vez, él estuvo y le tocó el hombro. Ahora, delante de sus narices, se encontraba Alfred, y ellos no sabían si mirarle con cara de pocos amigos, o tratar de sacarle información amablemente.

-Albi está en problemas.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos, Alfred – Contestó sardónico Barry.

-Les puedo decir donde está…

¿Sería justo desconfiar de Alfred, por haber sido tan apegado a la figura de su hermana, y representar tan bien el papel de su familia, que continuamente denigraba al resto de los habitantes de _Racoon_, por el simple hecho de no tener el mismo estatus económico que ellos? Bajo qué razón, motivo o circunstancia, creerían los chicos, que la presencia del afeminado hermano de Alexia Ashford, con la intención de darles la ubicación de Wesker, era vehemente y fehaciente, y no una falacia. Una trácala, para atrapar más peces en las redes de Alexia.

-Un momento… ¿Albi? – Preguntó Chris, quién no requirió mucho tiempo más, después de eso, para salir de su ensoñación.

-¿Extrañado Redfield? No solo las chicas, le hacen ojitos a Wesker…

-Bien, no entres en detalles. Llévanos hasta Albert.

-Un momento, Chris, ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en alguien como Ashford? Es decir – Trató de explicarse Barry – Todos confiamos en el extraño chico de cabello negro. Pero una cosa es ir al baile de otoño con pantalones bombachos, y otra muy diferente, confiar en Alfred Ashford.

-¿Qué no es obvio, Barry? – Le contestó Chris, y su mirada pasó a la de su novia Jill, que le miraba de la misma forma, que Alfred lo hacía, cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Wesker.

-No… - Claire se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Así es – Corroboró Alfred – Ahora, síganme. Prefiero un Wesker entero, que uno por la mitad.

_Racoon City_, era un poblado del medio oeste de los Estados Unidos, pero no por ello, un lugar pequeño y rural. Las inmensidades de la vasta ciudad, podían apaciguar los ánimos de cualquier explorador, pero no el de nuestros héroes.

Su ímpetu permanecería inquebrantable, mientras estuviesen en la búsqueda por salvar, a un inocente.

_Espero haber satisfecho las cuotas de diversión con este capítulo. Estos días libres, podrían ser bien aprovechados para terminar la historia. No le falta mucho y seguramente ya lo han notado, por lo tanto espero sacar los próximos capítulos lo suficientemente pronto, como para no caer en redundancias. _

_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Imaginen un mundo donde Bidden actualice cada martes y sábado. Imaginen sus mentes retorcidas por el simple hecho de leer este fic semanalmente, sin la más remota idea de que eso no podría ayudar al crecimiento intelectual de nadie… Ni siquiera de Lorenzo Lamas._

_Ahora imagínense el nuevo capítulo que viene a continuación._

…

Se adentraron en la espesura de las calles desiertas de _Racoon City_, una ciudad pequeña, pero que pertenecía a un país, lo suficientemente maduro como para proveerse de una nutrida vida nocturna, que complaciera a los extravagantes más exigentes. En este caso, la ciudad se permitía – Aunque más bien, era obligada – A permitir que un grupo de indulgentes adolescentes tomara partida de la cruzada más épica y extraña, en la historia de las cruzadas épicas.

Esto claro, hasta dentro de unos cuantos años en el futuro, cuando la ciudad sea absorbida por la corporación _Umbrella_, y todo se vaya al carajo… Pero por ahora, permitámonos disfrutar de un drama un poco más infantil.

Alfred encabezaba el grupo, vestido con una capa marrón oscura, y transportando un candil semi-consumido con la mano izquierda. Claire notó esto más que nadie, y más temprano que tarde reparó en el hecho de que el poco habitual atuendo de Alfred le hacía parecer que anduviera flotando en el aire, como uno de esos monjes oscuros, que aparecían en el fondo del escenario en los videojuegos de _Mortal Kombat_.

-_Pero de seguro, ninguno de esos monjes es tan afeminado como Al _– Pensó Claire, no sin cierto recelo.

-Prepárense, los adentraré por el camino subterráneo que conduce hasta nuestros principales almacenes – Recapituló Alfred – No necesito recordarles, que la vida de Wesker y de todos nosotros está en juego, a partir de este punto, cualquiera que tenga miedo de sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, deberá dejar el grupo… ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

-Yo no tengo miedo – Dijo, Chris.

-Ni yo – Añadió Rebecca.

-Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer – Agregó Billy.

-Hace media hora que terminó mi programa favorito – Complementó Jill.

Alfred no sabía si aquello, era una forma rara, pero auténtica de tomarle el pelo a alguien. Escrutó minuciosamente los rostros de sus otroras enemigos jurados de la infancia, y divisó un grado de inocencia tan elevado, que tuvo que tragarse sus calificativos peyorativos y continuar con su labor de chaperón.

-En fin… - Añadió con desgano. La lámpara de aceite se bamboleó muy cerca de su capa, y la llama, que no estaba protegida por una capa de vidrio, sino que estaba contenida dentro de un cilindro de metal, con aberturas, danzó tan cerca de la túnica de Alfred, que Claire pensó que el varón de los Ashford se iba a inmolar – Síganme, es por acá. Procuren no apartarse, estos pasajes no se han usado en décadas, por lo que no han tenido el debido mantenimiento. Razón suficiente para que estén completamente a oscuras.

-Pero, Alfred…

-¿Qué quieres Claire?

-Dices que no se han usado desde hace décadas. Pero los almacenes de tu familia no llevan aquí más de tres años… De hecho, los tractores, todavía siguen allá.

La obviedad en el comentario de Claire, no fue suficiente para que el grupo evitara voltear al unísono y exclamar un alto y claro: ¡Aaaaah!, al momento de ver la fila de tractores y las dunas de arena, cabilla y cemento galvanizado.

Alfred estaba que echaba ascuas. Casi deseaba tener un rifle de cazador y hacer toda la tarea por sí solo.

-Lo tendré en mente para un futuro…

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Barry.

-No, nada. Ya no pierdan más el tiempo. Vamos.

Pero nadie se movió. Por el contrario, los chicos consideraron que una competencia de deslizarse sobre la arena, y ver quién tenía el trasero más repleto de tierra al final de la pendiente, era mucho más importante que la vida de uno de sus compañeros y su futura esposa.

Alfred apenas lo podía creer. Iba solicitar ayuda de las que, en teoría, eran las mentes más sabias del grupo, pero su sentido del asombro cayó en una depresión casi infinita, cuando al voltear en busca de su aprobación, las encontró sentadas, formado un círculo alrededor de una tabla de granito que utilizaban para colocar sus botellas de esmalte, pintura, brochas y acetona; mientras conversaban muy amenamente y haciendo caso omiso a la complicada situación.

El joven Ashford se encontraba en una interesante diatriba. Por un lado, sentía la necesidad casi empírica de unirse a las chicas en su tertulia y de ser el supervisor de los traseros de los muchachos, pero por otro lado, no podía olvidar que era su hermana, la que estaba apunto de cometer un acto de infanticidio en primer grado, y el solo hecho de manchar sus honorarios con ese escándalo, le haría perder a la familia Ashford su todopoderoso prestigio, y el 20% del erario público que les correspondía.

Por no olvidar a Wesker… y Alexandra claro está. Ahora que lo pensaba, la chica tenía un hermano. Pero a nadie le importan mucho los hermanos mayores, en las historias amorosas.

-¡Hey! – Exclamó en busca de atención, con una voz inusualmente masculina. Pero al ver que las cosas transcurrían de la misma manera, rodó los ojos, carraspeó su garganta, logrando que su Manzanilla de Adán, subiera y bajara como una pelotita de mercurio en un manómetro y volvió - ¡Heeeeeeey!

Su voz chillona, molesta, afeminada e insufrible, volvía al ataque y era tan estridente y tan poco gentil, que era imposible no hacer a un lado lo que estaban haciendo y prestarle atención. Al menos para mirarlo mal por un rato.

-¿Qué no íbamos a rescatar a Wesker?

-Relájate, Alf – Dijo Billy, recostado sobre un buen puñado de arena.

-¿Relajarme? ¿Cómo puedes pretender que esté relajado en una situación como esta? – Inquirió con furia. Al tiempo que sus ojos, se hinchaban como lo hacía un pez globo, con el fin de ganar algo de furia que lo hiciera parecer más amenazante.

-No te lo tomes a mal… Pero estamos hablando de Alexia y Excella – Intervino Kathy, quien tenía sumo cuidado de no moverse, mientras Rebecca le aplicaba pintura de uñas con un precisión quirúrgica – No le tocarían un cabello a Wesker, sin derretirse al instante. En estos momentos, él debe estar dormido sobre la camilla, la silla o donde sea que lo tengan amordazado, esperando que vuelva la fase completa de la electricidad y a que sus captoras recuperen la consciencia.

-¡Insensatos! – Añadió Alfred sin piedad. Sus brazos se movían en tantas direcciones, que se podía llegar a pensar que una tropa de mosquitos estaba intentando convertirlo en su cena y él se estaba defendiendo – Ellas no le tocaran un pelo, harán algo mucho peor.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Jill.

-No aceptarían un no por respuesta – Retomó Alfred, jadeado. La impresión inicial de obtener la completa atención de sus seguidores, se evaporó casi al instante de haberla conseguido – Tendrían a Wesker a todo costa. Aun si se traba de alguien artificial. Pero para conseguirlo, necesitaban al original. Necesitaban calquear al Wesker verdadero. Solo así tendrían una autentificación casi perfecta y a su merced, del mismísimo Albert.

Por un momento, se les pasó por la mente la idea de que Alfred hubiese perdido la cabeza… Luego recordaron que eso había pasado, años atrás, durante el kínder cuando se tragó toda la plastilina de los estantes y se olvidaron del asunto... Wesker estaba en peligro y debían salvarlo.

Pero antes de emprender una temeraria emboscada, hacia la fortaleza del mal, debían aclarar una duda. Solo, que esta vez. Corría a favor del mismo Alfred.

-Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo…

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Chris.

-¿Por qué hace unos minutos estaban tan preocupados por el bienestar de Albert y luego, en cuestión de segundos, cuando les ofrezco mi ayuda y prácticamente hago la mitad del trabajo por ustedes… Se despreocupan por completo del asunto, y actúan como una auténtica manada de inmaduros?

-Eso tiene su explicación – Dijo Leon, y todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, como si fuera una inmensa cacatúa de color arco iris, de dos metros de altura y con una nariz de payaso, en lugar de pico – Lo siento… Solo quería decir algo. No había tenido líneas hasta ahora, en este capítulo.

-Lo que mi novio quiso decir – Dijo Claire – Pero no pudo, porque evidentemente, no leyó el guión. Es que, nos tocó tomar esta actitud porque eso era lo que establecía el libreto.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Es decir… – Alfred se enredaba con sus propias manos, como prueba fehaciente de que le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse de la mejor manera – ¿Para que Bidden querría huecos argumentales tan estúpidos en su trama?

-Bueno… Lo que pasó fue que, Michael tuvo una partida de póquer con Lorenzo ayer y perdió así que… Tuvo que ceder los créditos de este capítulo, para evitar perder algo peor.

No, esta vez no era broma. Leon había dicho algo completamente coherente – Dentro de todo lo que podía llegar a ser sabio y explicable dentro de este convulso argumento – Y se ganó la aprobación de todos sus amigos, quienes asentían. También se ganó unas palmadas en la espalda de su novia Claire; lo que bien podría haber sido, su manera de decirle: _¡Bien hecho, Campeón!_

-Ok, no tengo más tiempo para banalidades. Continuemos, zopencos.

Y así, nuestra tropa de superdotados paladines de la justicia… Y Alfred, se adentraron en los tumultuosos y abovedados derroteros del túnel de carpa blanca, que se extendía a lo largo de los terrenos adquiridos por la familia Ashford, con el fin de alargar su patrimonio. Una cosa era segura… Wesker estaba completamente frito.

...

Alexandra configuró una mueca de terror tal, que Wesker por primera vez en mucho tiempo experimentó aquella sensación que algunos llaman terror.

No había pasado por algo similar, desde que aquel pelotón de palomos cagadoras, arremetió contra él por órdenes expresas de Lorenzo Lamas, en pro de preservar alguna tontería que Bidden no le había podido explicar con claridad.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba. El adefesio que yacía de pie, pero con algún vestigio todavía latente de auténtica vida que otrora fuera el hermano de Alexandra, Dimitri, ahora no era más que un Frankestein de mal gusto. Una mutación, que ofendía a la madre naturaleza y se metía con todos los cánones y estandárteres de la vida misma. Una aberración vil y abyecta.

Todo lo que Dimitri fue en algún momento; un muchacho jovial, de risa fácil, dentadura casi perfecta, cabello rubio y liso que le caía por los costados con gracia, unos ojos tan azules y tan profundos como los de su hermosa hermana menor, y un altura prodigiosa, que no era ni muy exagerada, ni muy poco espaciosa como para intimidar a ninguna mujer, habían desaparecido en este Dimitri, que parecía un alma atormentada atrapada dentro de una extraña muñeca de trapo malévola.

Solo que en este caso, no era muñeca, sino muñeco, porque lo que Excella y Alexia trataron de hacer con este experimento, era un Albert Wesker de carne y hueso. Una imitación, y vaya si lo consiguieron…

Porque este Albert Wesker era idéntico al original, idéntico. Y Alexia y Excella se veían complacidas ante este hecho, pues lo miraban con deseo.

Su misma ropa, misma cara, mismas manos, mismo cuerpo… Diferente personalidad. Este Wesker tenía un serio problema con sus Otolitos, pues no tenía idea de donde estaba parado.

Miraba con frenetismo hacia cualquier lado con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta, pero su desconcierto era tal, que no había reparado en la presencia de su hermana. Quizás se sentía raro tener una capa extra de piel, puesta encima. Suponiendo claro, que aquello fuera piel y no otra cosa…

Estaba notablemente a la defensiva. Cualquiera que se le acercara recibiría un manotazo por parte de este nuevo Wesker, al que lo único que le faltaba para coronar su nueva transformación, era aquel objeto clave del que el verdadero Wesker no prescindiría nunca, o bueno… Casi nunca.

-Espero que no te moleste – Dijo Excella. Sus manos perfectamente mamposteadas, revelaban que había estado en el salón de belleza pocas horas atrás, pero eso a Wesker no le importó. Creía que era mucho más trascendente el hecho, de que pudiera notar ese detalle en sus manos, una vez que Excella le hubo retirado las gafas de sol – Pero ya sabes, toda guinda merece su pastel.

Se las pasó a Alexia, y esta con paso firme, decidido y seductor, se aproximó hasta la aberrante criatura en la que se había convertido Dimitri y le tendió las gafas. El susodicho extraño posicionó su intervalo de visión en la intrépida y malintencionada rubia con muchas dudas. Después de todo, él no recordaba quién le había pegado un batazo en la nuca, en su apartamento aquella noche, ¿O había sido la anterior? Francamente no lo recordaba y si estuviera un poco más ubicado, quizás no le costaría mucho unir las piezas y darse cuenta de porque estaba ahí y de quién o quienes lo habían traído.

En lugar de eso, tomó las gafas oscuras, no con algo de receló. Las inspeccionó cuidadosamente, como alguien que acaba de comprar una película nueva y quiere cerciorarse de todos los detalles del flamante empaque.

Se las colocó y de pronto, tuvo una epifanía. Milenios de conocimientos, civilizaciones antiguas con políticas ortodoxas y leyes draconianas, inventos que revolucionaron el mundo, discursos épicos y vanguardistas, unidos a la creación de las gafas oscuras, pasaron frente a sus ojos como una autopista de correcaminos que iba a una velocidad, casi colindante con la del sonido, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el perdiera una mínima pizca de cada jugoso detalle.

-_¿Cómo es esto posible? _– Pensó Dimitri, y la verdad no había una explicación para eso. Atrás, aún atado a una camilla, el viejo Wesker, el original Albert Wesker, lo apreciaba todo con unos dientes que castañeteaban con la misma ímpetu, que una máquina de embalaje, aplana una pila de cajas

Alexandra había perdido el conocimiento, varios minutos antes.

Dimitri se tomo sus dorados cabellos, perfectamente alineados en una pulcra carretera hacia atrás, con desaprobación, y los tensó entre sus dedos, como si eso impidiera a un viejo demonio encerrado, escapar de su prisión. Era único, era rocambolesco. A su costado, Alexia y Excella solo reían.

Y es que nadie salvo ellas percibían ese inusual detalle. A ninguno se le había pasado por la cabeza, solamente ahora a Wesker, un hecho único, prácticamente irreconocible para cualquiera. Había una razón por la que él utilizaba gafas oscuras. La misma, por la cual mantenía sus salvajes ojos amarillos, encerrados detrás de los barrotes simbólicos que representaban sus párpados.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Deben quitarle las gafas! ¡ALEXIA!

-Esa no es una posibilidad, Querido – Repuso con naturalidad, mientras se despejaba una mechón de cabello hacia atrás – Estudiamos todos los pormenores de lo que pasaría si alguien que no fueses tú, se colocara esas gafas y no estábamos equivocadas. Una vez que esta noche pase, y la luna se oculte, Dimitri se habrá convertido en el único e inigualable Albert Wesker… Con su excepciones, claro.

-Y una vez que eso suceda. Ya no te necesitaremos más a ti, como garantía, claro – La afilada uña de Excella, se deslizó no sin cierta saña por la barbilla de Wesker que exhalaba e inhalaba hipoxias, como si se tratara de un recién nacido. A estas alturas, ya su apariencia de sujeto duro, con nervios de acero, le importaba poco y nada – Tendremos que prescindir de otros detalles, como por ejemplo, como haces tú para mantenerte completamente etéreo, pero bueno… Creo que la ciencia podrá convivir sin ello.

Ante ellos, una criatura que rebasaba los tres metros de altura, ni una pila de cajas, superpuesta una sobre otra, podía igualársele en cuanto a longitud. Era delgado, pero sus brazos, que llegaban hasta los tobillos, se veían fuertes y resistentes, además de poseer un par de cinco extremidades, con garras tan afiladas como cuchillas en lugar de uñas. Su rostro se ocultaba por encima de las lámparas de sombrero, con lo que lograba disfrazar su identidad. Wesker conocía bien a ese ser, y no tenía dudas de sus capacidades. Ni Wallace Burton, con todo su arsenal, podría hacer algo para detenerlo. Lo sabía, porque él, era ese individuo.

La criatura miró hacia la abertura del techo, donde la luna llena reposaba completamente serena y ajena a todo lo que sucedía. Ella orbitaba alrededor de la tierra, sujeta a la gravedad que gobernaba a seres desligados a su comprensión.

Aquella criatura horrorosa de gran envergadura, dio un salto y ni su altura y aparente torpeza, fueron argumentos para dudar de su agilidad. Casi inmediatamente, comenzó a propinar largas y potentes zancadas, a través del techo del depósito de los Ashford, hasta que el terreno se terminó, y tuvo que trasladarse de tejado en tejado.

-Qué Racoon City, experimente la primera gran caída de los héroes – Fueron las palabras de las dos divas.

…

Las luces de emergencia se disiparon y le cedieron el pase a los fusibles y los bombillos de corriente alterna, una vez que estos recuperaron la energía eléctrica. La impresión en nuestros héroes fue tal, que todos profirieron un grito del susto y saltaron hacia atrás, cuando aquel maravilloso acontecimiento tuvo lugar, en tan solo unas milésimas de segundo – Los que viven en Venezuela, lo sabemos muy bien.

Claire del susto se aferró al brazo de su novio Leon, y este, en un arranque de orgullo y agallas, un poco peligroso, creyó que aquello era una oportunidad de demostrar nuevamente delante de todo el mundo, sus sorprendentes habilidades para lidiar con problemas de este calibre.

Acto seguido, tropezó con una cerámica saliente del piso, y se dio de bruces contra el suelo…

-¡Oh, Cielo! – Manifestó Claire, con las manos en forma de asas, contra la cintura – Ven acá, Leon.

Lo levantó y le sacudió el polvo. Leon tenía varios raspones y moretones tanto en brazos, como en cara, piernas, y seguramente en uno que otro lugar que Claire todavía se reservaba el derecho de observar. No había sido una historia fácil para él. Pero obtuvo su buena recompensa con una mirada tierna de parte de su novia, y un beso en los labios que enterneció a todos los que los estaban viendo…

… Oseáse, nadie.

Cuando salieron de su etapa cursi, dirigieron su atención hacia el resto de la brigada que seguía avanzando bajo la tutela de Alfred, quién ya no tenía la capucha puesta.

El paso del primer varón de los Ashford se detuvo, una vez que una vieja puerta de madera, con un rectángulo cuadrado, empañado en polvo y humedad y un pomo de color cobrizo, notablemente oxidado, apareció delante de ellos.

-Deberemos ser lo más cuidadosos que podamos, la puerta rechinará después de que la desplace cierta distancia, así que deberán ser muy ágiles para pasar a través de la abertura que dejaré para ustedes – La profesional voz de Alfred, fue suficiente para mantener a cada uno de ellos centrados en el plan. Pensó bien para si mismo y se recordó aplicar esa misma voz en el futuro – Pasarán de uno en uno, y una vez adentro, nos separaremos en parejas… Bueno, ustedes lo harán, yo me reportaré directamente con mi hermana y Excella para distraerlas mientras ustedes liberan a Albert.

-¿Qué hay de Alexandra? – Preguntó Jill. Alfred frunció el ceño y luego agregó:

-También la liberaremos. Ahora a la cuenta de tres: 1…

Jill se aferró a la mano de Chris con gran fuerza. Era un lazo inquebrantable, había pensado él.

-2…

Claire hizo posesión del brazo de Leon, a quién ni su ojo morado, ni su cabello arremolinado, le apartaban de su misión.

-¡3!

…

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. En lugar de ser tan político y demagogo, y prometer que actualizaré rápido, simplemente me dedicaré a trabajar y ya. Quiero darle un gran final a este fic, y aunque todavía falta un poco, lo creo meritorio, después de todas las alegrías que me ha dado._

_Un gran saludo a todos y pásenla bien._


	40. Chapter 40

_Las paradisíacas playas venezolanas, me alejaron de cualquier vestigio de civilización, en donde hubiese una computadora decente con conexión a la red, y también, ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Dejé el documento en mi computadora de casa y fue imposible actualizar el sábado pasado, a pesar de que ya el capítulo estaba listo desde hace varios días y la continuación al mismo._

_Por lo tanto, no debería haber problema con actualizar el sábado siguiente. Disfruten el siguiente capítulo._

…

Uno a uno, fueron ingresando a lo que parecía ser un inmenso galpón con columnas de cajas y cavas, apiladas unas sobre otras, como si se tratara de varios bloques urbanizados de edificios que se distribuían a lo largo y ancho de todas las hectáreas, que aquel portentoso almacén ocupaba. No en balde, era enorme, se podía divisar buena parte de su todavía incompleta infraestructura, desde la carretera que colindaba con el establecimiento que pertenecía a la familia Ashford.

Obvio, los Gionne también poseían largas extensiones de tierra en _Racoon City_, y era de esperarse, ya que era un terreno lo suficientemente basto y amplio, como para ocupar cualquier cantidad de mega componentes que la fueran convirtiendo poco a poco, en una metrópolis moderna. Sin embargo, el peso de su propia leyenda, se estaba viendo reflejado en su caída. Y es, que mientras más grandes son, más ruido hacen al caer.

Ese grupo de jóvenes, que aspiraban con toda la fuerza de su ser, detener esa caída o al menos prolongarla el mayor tiempo posible, estaban en el ojo del huracán. Solo iban a rescatar a un compañero. Uno que de paso ni siquiera les caía bien; ni él a ellos, pero no por eso debía quedar a la merced de algo horrible. Algo tan nefasto que ni el propio Alfred tuvo palabras para describirlo. Un mito Lovecraftniano, seguramente.

El área era oscura y los pasillos largos y penumbrosos. Parecía que volvían a estar al pie de un túnel de alcantarilla, pero remplazando el olor del moho y el óxido, por el del polvo y el aserrín. Habían muchas cajas de madera en el almacén, y la poca luz diáfana, que lograba penetrar por los recovecos, que dejaban al descubierto, las tablas no tan herméticamente ensambladas de los cubos de madera, les proporcionaban la casi nula visibilidad, de la cual tenían que apiadarse para lograr distribuirse.

El sentido de la orientación era prácticamente nulo en un lugar así, y no podían abastecerse de linternas, ni ningún aparato que les proporcionara luz artificial, como teléfonos o reproductores, pues, eso sería un detalle extraño en un lugar tan solitario, y Alexia y Excella, tan minuciosas y psicóticas como ellas solas, se darían cuenta y ellos no sabrían de que serían capaces.

-Hay al menos veinte columnas a lo ancho de este lugar – Repuso Alfred en una voz muy baja, casi un susurro. Con suerte, las ondas no llegarían hasta donde sea que estuviesen las divas – Sugiero que se dividan en parejas y tomen cada uno, el camino que lleva hasta el centro de la habitación, separados dos pasillo cada pareja de la otra. Caminen muy despacio y fíjense en donde pisan... Presten especial atención a las sombras… Yo saldré y luego ingresaré por la entrada principal, para no levantar sospechas y las distraeré. En ese momento, los chicos tienen que hacerse de Alexia y Excella por la fuerza, y las chicas deberán liberar tanto a Wesker como a su novia, Alexandra.

Todos asintieron y Alfred volvió a salir. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Decidieron no mezclarse entre mujeres y hombre nuevamente. Barry fue con Chris, y Leon con Billy. Así como Rebecca partió con Kathy, y Claire con Jill. Como les gustaría tener los poderes telekinéticos de Ada, en estos momentos…

Cada grupo se fue internando en sus respectivos pasillos. Claire y Jill con paso comedido. No se habían molestado en quitarse los zapatos; después de todo, las deportivas no hacían mucho ruido.

A su paso, una serie casi idéntica de cavas metálicas con logotipos de grandes trasnacionales, y uno que otra paraguas bicolor, enfundadas en grandes edredones de malla, que no les daban ninguna información en lo particular a las chicas. Por suerte, el camino era en línea recta y no sinuoso o por medio de recovecos. De lo contrario tendrían un problema.

Por alguna razón, Claire se sintió desprotegida sin Leon. Se imaginó que su hermano estaría igual de preocupado por ellas dos, en su ausencia. Pero era un detalle en el que no podría pararse a reparar por mucho tiempo. Se llevó las manos al pecho y exhaló fuerte. Con cuidado de que su respiración no rompiera aquella importante, barrera imaginaria del sonido.

A lo lejos, una luz parpadeante, yacía a varios metros del suelo. El cordón metálico que sostenía la ligera estructura, apenas y era divisible, en la espectralidad del techo de zinc redoblado, que no permitía el paso de la luz por ningún costado. El almacén debía de ser una auténtica sauna durante el día. Por suerte apenas estaban saliendo del invierno, y era de noche.

Pero la luz parpadeante les reveló algo… Había una especie de mancha en el suelo. Ni tan grande como para ser grotesca, ni tan pequeña como para no notarla, pero lo suficientemente evidente como para saber, que esa mancha no tenía nada que ver con el decorado del lugar.

Jill también lo percibió. Claire lo supo, porque aceleró su paso con creciente fervor. Tardaron aproximadamente dos minutos en llegar a su punto de encuentro y solo entonces pudieron divisar que se trataba de una sábana caída.

La cuestión hubiese quedado ahí, si las incoherencias no hubiesen empezado a estallar en la mente de las muchachas, al igual que lo hacen las palomitas de maíz en un horno... Es decir, cualquier trabajador pudo haberse olvidado de acomodarla o simplemente se habría caído. Quizás alguna caja de embalaje había sido despachada del almacén en esa misma zona, y cuando despojaron la manta, lo hicieron sin el menor cuidado intencional, dejándola varada en el pasillo, para olvidarla por un buen tiempo, hasta que alguien por casualidad la descubriera.

Pero los edredones que cubrían los largos y rectangulares recipientes, eran de esos, que en su tapizado, portaban argollas metálicas lo suficientemente grandes como para que un trozo de cabuya pudiera pasar a través de ellos y se tensara lo suficiente, sin llegar a romperse… Aquello a Jill le pareció extraño. Por lo que descartó que se cayera por accidente, o por la simple acción del viento. Para comenzar, a ese lugar apenas y llegaba una ligera ventisca, y ella sospechaba que no debería ser así.

La idea de que la hubiesen olvidado tampoco era creíble, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría pasar en ese lugar sin que alguien la viera por casualidad? Un almacén de esa envergadura debía estar patrullado las veinticuatro horas del día, por un escuadrón de seguridad bastante amplio, salvo ocasiones excepcionales, como esta.

Se arrodilló, perdiéndose entre la copiosidad de las idas y venidas del crepitante bombillo, que exhalaba sus últimas ráfagas de vida y la tomó entre sus delicadas manos. Aprovechándose de la poca luz que su moribundo amigo que se alimentaba del amperaje, podía darle. Y al tenerla y extenderla delante de ella, comprobó que aquella manta, no solo había sido removida, sino además: Magullada.

Tenía marcas de garras, perpetradas adrede, que habían corroído con una asombrosa facilidad la tela. Los remolinos de fibra y telón del edredón, resoplaban a cada costado de la magulladura, mientras las chicas, impresionadas por el descubrimiento se preguntaban, que clase de criatura podría haber ocasionado algo así.

Y la cosa hubiese quedado solamente en eso. Si Claire, no se hubiera dado cuenta, varios pasos más delante de un contenedor. Uno en particular… Uno que NO traía su respectiva _manta._

Jill acudió lentamente a su encuentro. Todavía sosteniendo la sábana fuertemente entre sus tensados dedos, que dentro de poco estarían agarrotados. El fervor fue creciendo dentro de ella, hasta que tuvo el contenedor largo, rectangular, de un rojo añejo, parecido al color del vino y con una rasgadura exactamente idéntica a la del telón, fue lo suficientemente visible ante ella.

Esquirlas yacían al pie de la cava que había sufrido semejante barbaridad. Y la cosa había llegado a tanto, que llegaron a comprobar que aquel ataque, había conseguido traspasar la estructura de acero y llegar al otro lado. Había un hueco lo suficientemente grande y oscuro, como para meter una mano adentro.

A un costado en la esquina del mismo contenedor, había una etiqueta. Y aunque cualquiera pensaría, que una cosa no tendría nada que ver con la otra, Claire se preguntó, ¿Por qué se ocuparían solamente de este contenedor? ¿Por qué no de los demás?

_Leche Achocolatada __**Nesquik**__; Envases de cartón; 300 Kg., con 100 unidades de pajuelas repartidos en varias docenas. El contenedor es apto para 500 Kg. _

Aquello no le dijo nada a Claire, al menos no algo que pudiera ser evidente en tan llana oscuridad, pero por el rabillo del ojo, percibiendo una de esas cosas que uno no encuentra, sino tan solo si es por accidente, divisó algo todavía más extraño: Manchas secuenciales de líquido, claramente de un color crema, una tonalidad suave. La oscuridad, lo hacía ver más espeso de lo que realmente era.

Tocó el hombro de Jill y esta apreció el descubrimiento con una mueca de disgusto. Se encontró con la mirada de Claire y la escrutó. Pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

La chica de cabello castaño dejó caer la manta, la cual hizo un ruido despreciable a pesar de su peso y su tamaño, y se dedicó a seguir las manchas.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, como para detallarlas con mayor claridad, se dieron cuenta que no eran simples óvalos de algún líquido extraño que estaban ahí porque sí. Las manchas presentaban irregularidades muy bien demarcadas, una de ellas, era tan grotesca y evidente, que parodiaba en lo absurdo.

_Una huella._

Pero no era una huella como la de esos seres raquíticos que habían invadido la ciudad, hacía varias horas atrás. Esta huella era larga, monstruosa y anormal. Claramente no de una persona, al menos que se tratara de un bromista, que se estuviera aprovechando muy macabramente de la situación, y se hubiera colocado uno de esos calzados que venden en las tiendas para inocentes de Pie Grande, e intencionalmente haya derramado algo, quizás agua, con la intención de pisarla y esparcir sus huellas, con la única finalidad de que alguien las encontrara y se llevara una buena impresión.

Pero habría que ser muy ocioso y haber evaluado todo con una precisión quirúrgica y terrorífica, como para saber que alguien se daría cuenta de eso, aquella misma noche, en ese preciso momento; cuando todavía el líquido estaba fresco.

Entonces Jill hizo lo menos recomendable que alguien en su situación puede hacer. Se agachó, extendió un dedo, palpó el líquido y se lo llevó a la lengua.

-Es Nesquik.

El redoble de algo metálico y los gritos de Chris y Barry las alertaron. Inmediatamente, dieron la media vuelta y se echaron a correr. Lo que sea que hubiese provocado eso, habiendo o no una razón coherente para ello, estaba todavía ahí dentro, en el almacén. Y muy seguramente se había tropezado con Chris y Barry.

Y eso era lo malo, que se había topado con ellos dos.

El solo hecho de pensarlo, perturbó a las chicas, que se detuvieron ipsofacto y reanudaron la marcha hacia donde habían estado dirigiéndose en un primer momento.

Las columnas eran altas, pero no lo suficiente como para tapar el techo, y las filas se llegaba a dividir en determinado momento. Ninguna caja estaba completamente adherida a la otra. Por eso, habían divisiones, entre las que un grupo de personas podía meterse, inclusive un carro con un conducto lo bastante hábil, hubiera podido maniobrar entre esas intercepciones. Posiblemente, estaban colocadas adrede, para facilitar la maniobrabilidad y el transporte de cargas en el recinto.

Siguieron las huellas y vieron que doblaban en la primera intercepción a la derecha, las siguieron y vieron un envase de cartón de _Nesquik_, completamente arrugado a un costado del camino. No repararon mucho en el y siguieron. Pronto, las huellas y los envases se mezclaron y empezaron a marcar el camino. Jill echó un rápido vistazo por delante y contempló otro envase que caía en forma de parábola hasta rebotar con el piso. Lo que quería decir que alguien lo había acabado de arrojar. Apresuraron aún más el paso, volvieron a doblar a la derecha, y llegaron al pasillo que debía ser territorio de Chris y Barry.

Ahí se encontraron también con Leon y Billy, y más tarde con Rebecca y Kathy. Delante de ellos, una versión en esteroides de _Slender Man_, hacía presencia.

Brazos largos, que se dividían en dos por medio de un codo, que parecía una pelota encajada dentro de un pitillo, fácilmente confundible con una bisagra. Su tórax, no era más ancho que cualquiera de sus cuatro extremidades, y sus pies eran perfectamente simétricos, con la huella monstruosa que habían visto antes.

Al estar de espaldas a ellos, solo lograron ver su nuca y parte de su cabeza, que curiosamente no era calva, sino que reposaba con unos cuantos cabellos amarillos, cayéndole por los costados, coronando su cráneo, como si se tratara de un fraile.

Uno de los brazos estaba flexionado, y se notaba que la mano llegaba hasta lo que debía ser su rostro, la cual estaba comprimida en forma de puño. Emitía unos sonidos extraños, muy parecidos a los que hace el agua estancada, cuando pasa aparatosamente a través de una tubería oxidada y congestionada.

Segundos después el brazo que estaba flexionado se volvió a alinear con el anterior, y relajó su mano para dejar caer lo evidente: Una cajita de cartón, con leche achocolatada. Marca… _Nesquik_.

Su tonalidad marronseca/amarillenta, era el camuflaje perfecto para tapar el resto de sus detalles, pero Chris y Barry parecían poder diferenciarlo muy bien, pues estaban varios metros más por delante de él. Notablemente pasmados. Chris en el suelo, con el codo apoyado contra el piso y Barry agazapado junto a él, queriendo ayudarlo a levantarse. En algún punto, Chris habría resbalado y se habría caído de bruces, y Barry habría detenido su marcha y se habría regresado para ayudarlo. En ese momento, habrían alzado sus rostros, con solo unas milésimas de segundo de diferencia entre comprobar que brutalidad era la que los seguía y reanudar su marcha. En ese momento, habrían quedado congelados por el miedo.

La criatura comenzó a avanzar, y los muchachos se sorprendieron de que sus pasos, que deberían haber hecho bastante ruido, apenas he inmutaba el ya muy convulsionado ambiente que se había generado con su presencia.

Entonces las cosas se alarmaron mucho, cuando aquella criatura innombrable flexionó nuevamente aquella grotesca bisagra, y con los dedos, o lo que debían ser _sus dedos_, amenazadoramente extendidos, se dispuso a atacar a Chris y a Barry.

Rebecca lo percibió, casi al instante.

-¡HEY!

La criatura viró el rostro y pudieron diferenciar sus minúsculos ojos de color amarillo vidrioso. Como dos pequeñas perlas ambarinas, que han pasado mucho tiempo bajo una capa de tierra.

En esa fracción de segundo, Rebecca reveló que hacía posesión de una caja de _Nesquik_, que solo ella sabría para que había agarrado… Quizás para tomar chocolate, pero eso no importaba. Lo arrojó con fuerza sobre el contenedor más próximo, rogando que rebasara la columna entera. La criatura no se lo pensó dos veces, y con una sorprendente agilidad, se abalanzó sobre la cajita de cartón y habría comenzado a beberla, en las inmediaciones del otro pasillo, cuando ellos ya emprendían la carrera.

-¡VAMOS! – Gritó Kathy.

Y no dudaron un solo segundo en hacerlo. Pasaron columnas y columnas de contenedores que se repetían monocromáticamente, como en una caricatura, hasta que una voz perfectamente reconocible llamó su atención.

-¡HEY! ¡POR AQUÍ!

-¡Es Wesker! – Dijo Jill.

Doblaron en la siguiente intercepción y supieron que iban por buen camino, pues la voz de Albert se hacía cada vez más nítida. Sin embargo no podían perderle pista, ni desconcentrarse. A su paso, una oleada de caos y destrucción iba quedando como testimonio del paso de aquellas horrendas criaturas por las inmediaciones de ese lugar. Los habían percibido, y ahora eran perseguidos por esos extraños seres.

Finalmente llegaron a la zona más iluminada del almacén, donde un colérico Wesker se bamboleaba enardecido de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados, y atado a una camilla para operaciones. Alfred se había adelantado, y había logrado noquear tanto a Excella, como Alexia. No sin algo de trabajo. Se notaba que al pobre muchacho le había costado la vida entera, accionar en contra de su familia.

-¡Rápido, no tenemos tiempo!

Liberaron a Wesker, pero las criaturas llegaron justo a tiempo para apropiarse de Alexandra. La chica tuvo la muy mala suerte de recobrar la consciencia, en muy poco tiempo, y lo primero que vio fue el suelo, debajo de su cabeza, y los dedos, como guadañas asidas alrededor de su cuerpo de algo horrible.

Comenzó a gritar y Wesker lo notó, más sin embargo, no habría los ojos.

-¿Alexandra? ¿Alexandra, eres tú?

Pero ella no respondía, solo seguía gritando.

-¿Redfield? ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Qué diablos sucede, Wesker?

-No hay tiempo, dime qué ves.

-Wesker…

-¡RÁPIDO!

-¡Una criatura extraña acaba de tomar a tu novia por la fuerza. Es alta, raquítica y tiene unos dedos muy afilados! Eso es lo que veo…

De pronto, Wesker ya no estuvo tensado mucho más… Ahora sabía lo que debía ser.

-Escóndanse.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Sólo… Escóndanse.

Y no parecía haber reproche válido. Por alguna razón, se sintieron lo suficientemente confiados como para hacerle caso.

Así fue, y cuando Wesker estuvo seguro de que ellos ya estaban escondidos, y que la respiración que le removía los mechones salvajes que caían sobre su frente perlada en sudor, era de una de esas criaturas. Entonces, y solo entonces, fue que abrió los ojos.

…

_No redundaré en la longitud del capítulo. Cuando uno está escribiendo, siempre piensa que la cosa es larga después de estar dos horas o más sentado frente al monitor y con la única intensión de darle un descanso a tus glúteos… Sin embargo estoy un poco decepcionado. Pensé que había quedado más largo =P_

_En fin, lo más importante es que los decepcionados no sean ustedes, ¿Díganme que les pareció con sus reviews?_

_Nos estamos leyendo =) _


	41. Chapter 41

_Cuando te vas de viaje y planeas hacerte cargo de tus corotos, como decimos muy criollamente durante tu periplo; pretendes que no se te olvide nada; que todo esté en orden, y las cosas marchan tan perfectamente, tan en viento en popa, que omites detalles importantes, como por ejemplo: Olvidar pasar el capítulo de tu computadora casera a la portátil y largarte a una isla perdida en el medio del Mar Caribe, abrir tu laptop y darte cuenta que el susodicho capítulo no está en el disco duro de tu fiel compañera, la computadora portátil._

_Definitivamente Murphy me odia… Aquí está el capítulo._

…

Había perdido por completo todo lo que su consciencia representaba para él y su estabilidad emocional. Su cuerpo, pasó a formar parte del alma que dirigía los impulsos de una bestia desenfrenada que arremetería contra sus hermanos, porque estos habían sido lo suficientemente tercos como para secuestrar a su chica.

¿Todavía le quedaría algo de juicio? Posiblemente… No obstante, Chris no podía olvidar que Wesker, con todo y el odio juvenil que sentía por ellos, le había pedido que se escondieran.

Wesker se había preocupado por ellos. Y ahora iba a por ella.

Alexia y Excella ya eran asunto del pasado. Ahora esas bestias andaban sueltas por toda la ciudad. Cosa que no estaba en el guión de Bidden.

Wesker era su único aliado. Su apariencia era casi la misma que la de aquellos sujetos altos de garras afiladas, con la diferencia de que su rostro si era distinguible al del resto de ellos, que parecían sacados de una fábrica. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevió a poner un dedo por encima de los límites demarcados entre lo que significaba estar a salvo, y lo que significaba arriesgarse más de la cuenta. Todos permanecieron en silencio.

Hubo gruñidos, forcejeos. El sonido del metal cuando es acuñado contra algo fuerte y chispas y esquirlas volando por los aires. Uno que otro cuerpo iba a parar en contra de las paredes de las cavas y otros tantos, salían despedidos en otras direcciones. No importaba. Wesker se había desecho de todos ya.

Su respiración agitada, buscaba con enjundia a su amada. Al no percibirla, entró en la desesperación e hizo del ya muy desorganizado almacén, su salón de juegos.

Otras cuantas cosas volaron por aquí y por allá. Debían de tener acumulados kilos y kilos de leche achocolatada, puesto que los chicos, vieron un inmenso charco de esta bebida, acercarse por los resquicios y recovecos, que dejaba la cava, una vez que esta había sido vulnerada.

El monstruo que otrora fuese Wesker, paró… Cesó su funesto berrinche y apuntó su mirada en dirección a la luna.

Ella le diría hacia donde ir…

Sin pensarlo mucho más, se posicionó al igual que lo haría un maratonista, y de un impulso francamente inhumano, fue escalando escombros y peldaños de cavas despilfarradas hasta llegar al techo. Una vez ahí, divisó una ciudad que recién se acaba de cobijar bajo el manto de la luz artificial. _Excelente_, pensó dentro de su capacidad troglodita de razonamiento. Así sería más sencillo encontrarla.

Los edificios no se encontraban muy lejos. Y la avenida era larga, amplia y no estaba en lo absoluto transitada. No tardaría mucho en llegar.

Arremetió él solo en contra del resto. Sabía que aquel hermano suyo, que había osado secuestrar a Alexandra, no estaría trabajando solo. En lo absoluto. Muy dentro de sí, aún recordaba la agonía de Dimitri. Él era el sujeto perfecto. Por lo tanto, él sería su líder. Y tendría que deshacerse de él, si todavía pretendía recuperar a su chica.

Y así lo haría. Con grandes zancadas, fue recorriendo los caminos pre-urbanizados de la ciudad, hasta colarse por entre los portentosos edificios y las solitarias calles. La última oleada de destrucción estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Y dependía de él, aunque de manera inconsciente, desterrarla para siempre de _Racoon City_.

…

El silencio en el depósito era tan poco convencional, que parecía el cuadro bucólico de una pesadilla. Seguramente alguien, en algún lugar, había colocado un tocadiscos con un único acetato sin ninguna pista rescatable, más que interferencia. Pura y llana interferencia…

Y ellos detestaban ese sonido. Nadie colocaba un acetato con sonido blanco por puro gusto. Eso solo lo hacía tu mente, cuando quería jugarte una broma, justo como ahora.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos permanecieron hechos un ovillo. Algunos agazapados contra otros. En lo que concierne a Alfred; Alexia y Excella, habían sido dos excelentes escudos humanos, a la hora de camuflarse. Todavía no había reparado en lo horroroso que habría sido que algún instrumento pesado diera de lleno contra ellos, pero no le importó mucho. _Mis padres lo entenderán_, pensó él.

Poco a poco, se fueron rehabilitando. Parecía que los habían ido turnando para arrojarles ladrillos en la cabeza, pero lo cortes, no quitaba lo valiente. Estaban idos, confundidos y por sobre todas las cosas: Muy asustados. Nadie quería asomarse y comprobar el cuerpo yaciente y destripado de Wesker, bocabajo y navegando en sendos y espesos charcos de leche achocolatada, que intentarían dignificar el peso de su propia sangre.

-No volveré a ver a ese estúpido conejo de la misma forma – Se atrevió a decir Rebecca. Caminaba renqueante, como si alguien le hubiese pasado una daga por el vientre, aunque su vientre se encontraba perfectamente sano. Chris pensó, que aquello se parecía más a la crónica anunciada de un ataque de náuseas. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría en hacer arcadas, una vez que divisara el cadáver de Albert.

-_Quizás sea instantáneo_ – Pensó el joven. Todavía apoyado contra la esquina de la cava. Su novia no despegada la frente de su hombro y sus uñas, parecían formar parte de su maltrecha camiseta negra.

-Al menos ya no podrás confundir el chocolate en polvo, con el arsénico – Le respondió Billy. Intentó ponerse pie, pero la costilla todavía le dolía.

-Una mala noticia para los _Braves_, ¿No Billy? – Comentó Barry, no sin cierto sarcasmo y una risotada socarrona.

-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor, compañero – Respondió Billy.

-Bueno, bueno… Dejemos de hacernos los tontos. Tenemos que ir a comprobar la zona.

Pero nadie se sintió mucho más animado por el comentario de Claire. Si hubo alguna intención, entre las risotadas de Billy y Barry, era precisamente aliviar la tensión. Cosa que había ido bien, pues la mayoría de los chicos había conseguido distraerse, salvo Jill y Kathy, que todavía permanecían adheridas a sus respectivos novios, como si hubiesen visto a la mismísima Parca.

-Pero no tenemos que verlo todos nosotros, ¿Oh si? – Inquirió Rebecca.

-No lo sé. Necesitaremos testigos, eso es seguro – Dijo Chris.

-El número de testigos no importa. Lo trascendente es que alguien lo vea, le eche un vistazo al escenario y después llame a la policía, eso es lo importante – Trató de explicar Leon.

-¿Y qué tal si no hay ningún cadáver?

El comentario de Claire, era poco menos que una utopía. Por supuesto que tenía que haber un cadáver. Inclusive, habían divisado la sombra de una de esas cosas, saltando hacia el techo y desapareciendo entre la negrura de la ciudad.

-¿Qué tal si Wesker todavía sigue vivo?

-No te empeñes, Claire – Se apresuró a decir, Barry – Ni siquiera un mastodonte como Hulk Hogan habría sobrevivido a semejante alboroto.

Chris tragó en seco. Hasta ese momento, no había sopesado en las últimas palabras de Wesker. Le había dicho que se escondiera para evitar formar parte de la masacre. Eso era seguro, pero, ¿Y él? Wesker no se veía para nada asustado, momentos antes de que comenzara la trifulca, cosa que no era extraña en él. Wesker siempre conseguía dominar sus nervios, si… Pero tampoco lucía como habitualmente lo hacía.

Este Wesker, si se quiere, se veía más… _Visceral_.

Parecía sediento de sangre, de tripas, consumido por su propia ira. En la mente de Wesker, segundos antes de que ocurriese lo que ocurrió, se debía estar librando una batalla de esas que deja un saldo minúsculo de altas y muchos cuerpos despatarrados alrededor de un campo de batalla, enmarcado en un cielo escarchado de un marrón polvoriento y acompañado de fondo, por el graznido de las aves de rapiña.

No lo aguantó más. Iba a ponerse de pie para comprobarlo. Al menos tenía que hacer eso. Por la dignidad de quién alguna vez fue Albert Wesker.

Pero Jill no se lo permitió. Le jaló de la manga y lo retuvo con ella, el tiempo suficiente para que desistiera de dejarla sola. Al menos por ahora… Leon supo leer bien esos cambios conductuales en la cara de Chris, y comprendió que nadie, salvo él y quizás otro valiente, se atrevería a comprobar con sus propios ojos, lo que los demás temían.

Alfred estaba descartado, no solo yacía sepultado bajo esos dos costales de carne, que simbolizaban Alexia y Excella, sino que ya lo había escuchado rezongar minutos antes de que la diatriba interna tuviera lugar en el círculo… Barry, con casi toda seguridad sería retenido por los mismos motivos, por los cuales Chris, permanecía apaciguando a Jill, acariciando sus cabellos castaños y susurrándole algunas palabras inentendibles en el oído… Con Billy y Rebecca ocurría lo mismo, lo cual solo dejaba disponible a…

-Vamos.

La mano de Claire, tomó posesión de la de Leon. Aquello le dio todo el valor que le faltaba para encarar lo que venía. El joven aspirante a policía, asintió en dirección a Chris, quién le devolvió el gesto, sin reprocharle nada a Claire. La situación no lo ameritaba.

Encharcaron sus pies en _Nesquik_, y unos pasos mas adelante, la claridad comenzó a acompañarlos. Lo primero que Leon logró ver, fue una pata larga y flaca, parecida a un hueso cubierto en un manto de papiro muy delgado y flexible, tirada con violencia sobre el suelo, por alguna fuerza insensata e incontrolable.

No se cuestionó las pocas o nulas probabilidades de que Wesker fuese el causante de aquel desastre y siguió caminando. Mientras mas se internaba en el campo de batalla, Claire más se agazapaba a sus espaldas, y más hundía sus uñas contra las mangas de su futuro esposo.

Finalmente recorrió toda la pared del contenedor metálico que representaba, la última trinchera bajo la cual se habían escondido y lo primero que vio, lo dejó anonadado.

Habían cadáveres, si. Pero se trataban única y exclusivamente de ellos. De los Hombres Altos, como habían llegado a nombrarlos. El diminuto cuerpo de Wesker. No se veía por ningún lado.

De hecho, llamarlos cadáveres quizás fuera un poco extremista. Leon dictaminó que aquellas cosas, que llegó a contabilizar como cuatro, estaban inconscientes, pues sus largos y antropomórficos brazos latían apaciguadamente. Todavía debía haber sangre circulando por esas raquíticas venas, cuyo diámetro, no debía ser superior al del filo de una aguja. Eso significaba que su corazón aun estaba funcionando.

-Sigue con vida, Claire.

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo están, en efecto, lo están. Puedo ver sus pechos latentes.

Y no era mentira. Cuando Claire acumuló algo de valor y asomó por encima del hombro de Leon, se encontró con el triste escenario. Parecían miembros de una fiesta desenfrenada, llena de alcohol y drogas, cuyo resultado, había sido cuatro pelagatos, arrojados sin la más mínima voluntad contra cualquier parte. No sin antes, haber ocasionado un desastre de proporciones bíblicas, que los haría permanecer castigados por no menos de veinte años.

-_Pero por supuesto. No hay nadie que los pueda castigar_ – Pensó Leon, y ante lo sardónico del comentario, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

En efecto, el cuerpo de Wesker no se encontraba en ese lugar. Pero había otra persona que si. Alguien familiar. Alguien que ya conocían. Él estaba de pie, apreciando la magnificencia de tan extraña bestia, desprovista de casi todas sus fuerzas y con una mirada plenamente neutral, enfundado en un cubretodo negro, y con un par de botas del mismo color, que seguramente le sobrepasaban los tobillos, pensando seguramente en quién habría podido ser capaz de provocar todo esto.

Eso fue, sin embargo, lo primero que llegó a la mente de Leon, pero él sabía que no podía ser eso. Una persona como él, si es que se le podía llamar persona, ya sabe las respuestas a esas cosas de antemano.

-_Él siempre ha estado un paso por delante de nosotros._

Sus manos, se encontraban protegidas dentro de sus bolsillos, y cabeceó cuando sintió algún espasmo recorrer su columna. Leon iba a anunciar su presencia, pero él se le había adelantado.

-Wesker no está aquí – Le dijo, anticipándose a su pregunta. Leon bajó la mano que había alzado inconscientemente con la intención de obtener algo de su atención y cerró la boca. Finalmente, Claire se separó de su espalda, encubierta por el valor que le profesaba la gallardía de su novio y la afortunada presencia de aquel lacónico muchacho.

-Pero supongo que no sabes dónde está.

El sujeto de cabello negro sonrió, y solo se limitó a señalar el gigantesco hoyo que había en el techo, y luego las huellas con esmalte achocolatado, que recorrían los contenedores, en dirección al mismo hoyo.

-Oh…

-En estos momentos está en la ciudad. No se preocupen. La gente todavía está muy asustada como para salir de sus casas y refugios, con la intención de encontrar algo de paz en las calles. Paz, que en estos momentos no hay, por supuesto.

Luego el siguiente paso lógico era que el resto del grupo apareciese en la escena. Quizás cautivados por la parsimonia que les confería la voz del muchacho. Era algo que simplemente les atraía, como un magneto y ahí estaban. En torno a él. Sin saber muy bien porque. Solo su intuición, les hacía creer que el muchacho en cuestión tenía que decir algo importante.

-¿Cómo llegó hasta la ciudad?

-Alfred dijo que habían hecho experimentos con Wesker, ¿No? – Recalcó – Por supuesto, los experimentos a cargo de un par de mentes tan jóvenes y emprendedoras como las de Alexia y Excella, no están exentos de límites. Y aún a una edad tan tierna como la suya, esos límites permanecen ahí y las consecuencias son las mismas, tanto si los sobrepasan un grupo de ancianos, como si lo hacían ellas. En este caso, se trataba de algo que ni ellas mismas pudieron llegar a comprender.

-Estás queriendo decir…

Pero Claire no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando ese muchacho ya se encontraba asintiendo. Haciéndole saber que lo que quizás pasaba por la mente de ella, muy posiblemente fuese lo mismo que pasaba por la mente de él.

-Experimentaron en humanos. Así es.

La consternación fue unánime. El chico con el cubretodo, le dedicó un rápido vistazo al monstruo que permanecía tirado sobre una pila de contenedores, como si se tratara de un gordo y basto camionero, que degusta de un partido de fútbol americano, echado en su sillón comiendo papitas y tomando cerveza. La saliva que se deslizaba por la comisura de aquella raja anormal que tenía por boca, era de una contextura muy similar a la humana.

-Por supuesto, no llegaron lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer de esta condición, algo irreversible. Como ellas mismas dijeron, al acabar la noche serán copias perfectas del mismísimo Wesker, quién es el génesis de todo esto. Pero lo que ellas no sabían, es que las copias no serían fieles a un Wesker como tal.

-Entonces al terminar la noche – Rebecca tragó en seco antes de proseguir. Lo que estaba a punto de decir, le provocaba espasmos – Ellos permanecerán como esas criaturas… ¿Para siempre?

-Eso me temo.

El punto ya estaba planteado, pero todavía quedaba una interrogante: ¿Qué hacer?

-Claro, no todo está perdido – Recordó con un aire tranquilo. Las palabras se iban deslizando entre los oídos de los chicos y caían dormidas en el suave colchón de su consciencia – Si logran suministrarles el antídoto, antes del final de la madrugada, la ciudad podrá salvarse.

-¿Existe un antídoto? – Preguntó Kathy, no sin cierta incredulidad.

-Así es, y si no me equivoco ya debería estar a…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar. Un estallido azotó el recinto. Pedazos de concreto, vigas, tornillos, cabillas y ladrillos, salieron volando en todas las direcciones, al mismo tiempo que una aparatosa camioneta estilo Camionero, como la que conducía _Krusty el Payaso_ en aquel mítico episodio de _Los Simpson_, de color rojo flama, apareció en la escena tal cual un redentor envía un rayo para castigar la tierra, quién sabe porque motivos.

La portezuela, que debía ser del tamaño de un adulto que midiera al menos dos metros de alto, se abrió de un portazo, y la persona que cayó de adentro, no era otro sino: Lorenzo Lamas.

Cuando los faros de la camioneta se apagaron, los vidrios delanteros despejaron los pedazos de escombro y tierra por medio de los limpia-parabrisas y revelaron a Nemy, en el asiento del piloto.

-Staaaaaaaars – Exclamó el androide, a su manera de decir: _¿Nos extrañaban? _

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! – Lorenzo repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, como si fuera presa de un ataque de ansiedad. Si no hubiese sido por la cachetada de Barry, posiblemente se hubiera quedado colgado en esa misma cacofonía el resto de la noche -… Gracias Barry. Chicos, ¡Les tengo excelentes noticias!

-¿Se trata de la vacuna? – Preguntó Jill.

-¡Si!... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Se volteó en búsqueda de su informante anónimo, pero para su desgracia este ya había desaparecido.

-Intuición – Correspondió ella.

-¡Oh! No importa. No tenemos tiempo para eso. Wesker está causando estragos en la ciudad. Anda gritando "ALEXANDRA, ALEXANDRA" por todos lados. Se parece a Nemy, cuando pierde sus estrellas de cartón – Lorenzo señaló a la camioneta, y desde su posición, se podía observar al antropomórfico ser, jugar con estrellas de papel maché, como si fueran personitas. Luego las arrugaba y las destrozaba, con una brutalidad, propia de alguien de su tamaño… Los chicos no sabían definir, si aquello era algo aterrador o tierno – ¡La cosa está hecha un caos! ¡Y los necesito a ustedes para detenerlos!

-No a todos – Se apresuró a decir Rebecca – Lorenzo, aquí en este almacén, tenemos cuatro potenciales amenazas, están noqueadas, pero siguen siendo unos monstruos. Necesitaré de tu ayuda y de tu vacuna para devolverlos a la normalidad.

Lorenzo asintió. Jill y Kathy se ofrecieron a ayudar. Por lo que el resto del equipo, iría con Nemy hasta el centro de la ciudad, con el fin de detener la hecatombe que se estaba suscitando.

El actor tomó por el hombro a Claire y con un tono de voz, exclusivamente dirigido a ella, le dijo:

-Hay un segundo lote de medicinas, en la maletera.

La chica asintió y se apresuró al auto. Nemy puso marcha atrás, aplanando el pseudo-camino que el mismo había creado y en menos segundos de los que pudo contar mentalmente, Lorenzo vio como aquella diminuta mancha marrón, que otrora fuera su Camionero, desaparecía entre las penumbras. Preparándose para repartir justicia.

…

Las farolas recién encendidas que alumbraban las solitarias calles de _Racoon_, pasaron a segundo plano, cuando Wesker y su sequito de enemigos comenzaron a librar la batalla. No eran menos de siete contra uno, sin contar al líder, que permanecía en cuclillas sobre un gran depósito de agua, en la azotea del edificio más alto que pudo encontrar. Permanecía con la Damisela en Apuros, apresada en contra de su voluntad, en su mano izquierda y observaba todo minuciosamente, al tiempo que jadeaba. Su respiración era entrecortada, y Alexandra, que había recuperado ya, plenamente su consciencia, se preguntaba sino se estaría adaptando a su nueva forma.

¿Nueva forma?

-¿Será qué?...

Un estruendo pasó a formar parte del decoro, y aquel grotesco Hombre Alto gruñó cabeceando hacia los orígenes del ruido. En una calle muy transitada, con autos y autos apilados como bloques de lego, formando una trinchera. Wesker, se encontraba lidiando una batalla poco menos que perdida. Había logrado deshacerse de cuatro Hombres Altos, en un espacio reducido, aprovechándose de los contenedores metálicos y del factor sorpresa. Pero no correría con la misma suerte en un lugar tan amplio como la calle _Transpolitan _de_ Racoon City_.

La fuerza de su ira, habían impactado al principio, pero fue menguando con el paso del tiempo hasta que finalmente los músculos empezaron a escocerle. Tenía heridas en varias partes del cuerpo y se encontraba tal cual un ratón, arrinconado por una manada de gatos, en un callejón sin salida.

Los siete Hombres Altos, esperaron la aprobación de su líder, quién con un graznido ensordecedor, les concedió el permiso para proceder. Sus garras ya formaban parte del firmamento, preparándose amenazadoramente para dar la estocada final, cuando…

¿Qué era ese bello sonido? Se preguntaban todos. Era la melodía de una flauta dulce. Un instrumento de principiantes, pero los acordes y las fiorituras, no eran para nada dignas de un novato.

El líder de los Hombres Altos, se dejó guiar por el sonido, y allá, a lo lejos; sobre la copa de una Sequoia, la principal atracción del _Racoon Park_; una hermosa figura femenina, hacía gala y pretendía por todos los aires, ser el origen de aquella melodía.

Lo siguiente que el líder de los Hombres Altos recordó ver, fue una manada de avispas arremeter contra el resto de su banda. Debilitándolos, haciéndolos caer uno por uno.

Aquellas avispas también fueron en contra de él, pero su ensordecedor graznido fue suficiente para desestabilizarlas y sacarlas del juego. Lo siguiente que se preguntaba El Líder, con su poca o casi nula sapiencia, era: _¿Quién eres?_

Claro, que no lo alcanzó a decir. Más sin embargo, si logró divisar a la figura femenina, acercándose con una velocidad inhumana, hasta apearse a un costado de Wesker y con un líquido verdoso, untar sus heridas a manera de bálsamo para sanar.

Luego le encaró, y El Líder pudo verla.

Era morena, de cabello café corto, y ojos del mismo color. Con un cuerpo esbelto y aguerrido, que dejaba al descubierto sus raíces africanas, y vestía de la misma forma, a como lo haría alguna tribu étnica de algún lugar olvidado del Continente Madre.

¿Su nombre?

-Sheva Alomar.

_¡Jojojojojo! Todavía hay tiempo para uno que otro personaje interesante. Sheva, no podía faltar en la ecuación, y por eso, le rendimos tributo en este capítulo._

_Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de hacer sus críticas. Hasta luego._


	42. Chapter 42

_Toda epopeya épica tiene un momento cumbre, un acontecimiento estelar, una narrativa de hechos que engloba todo lo que el autor, ansiosamente aguarda por contarle a sus lectores con la esperanza de evocar en ellos, el mismo sentimiento, el mismo cosquilleo y la misma sensación de grandeza y esperanza que nosotros sentimos, cuando vemos algo que nos apasiona…_

_Bueno, eso no sucederá en este fic, por el simple hecho de que es una comedia familiar y ya. Si quieren leer algo épico, les aconsejo otros fics de Resident Evil, que he visto en este mismo foro. Si lo que quieren es matar el tiempo de ocio, entonces llegaron al lugar adecuado, a menos de que el fic sea una bazofia, en cuyo caso, no duden en seguir arrojándome berenjenas en la caja de comentarios._

_He aquí, el para nada épico capítulo nuevo:_

…

Wesker permanecía tan anonadado y sorprendido como lo estaría cualquiera en su situación. Estaba posicionado como el típico pelagatos de turno, al que los bravucones, se tomaron su tiempo para apalear en el callejón más cercano, y de pronto, un héroe, o en este caso, una heroína, había aparecido para salvarle el día.

Salvando las cuentas, de que Wesker, como tal no era Wesker, pues se encontraba absorbido por la ira y la furia, que desembocó en su extraña y poca común metamorfosis. Sin embargo, sentimientos tan osados como esos, aunados al hecho de que Wesker no estaba pensando con la claridad que les caracterizaba, ayudaban a que el otrora chico de cabellos rubios, gafas de sol y actitud insufrible; atacara por pura y llana vehemencia. Lo cual, frente a adversarios de un calibre equiparable al suyo, fue una gran equivocación.

Las avispas de Sheva, sin embargo, habían retrasado un poco lo evidente. Wesker desconocía el hecho de que existía un antídoto para su perturbadora condición, pero de saberlo, estaba casi seguro de que Sheva, La chica ataviada, en los vestidos ceremoniales de alguna secta indígena de los alrededores de _Racoon City_ o alguna parte olvidada de África, también la desconocía. De todos modos, eso tampoco era muy relevante, porque Wesker jamás fue un experto, ni mucho menos se encontraba interesado en la pluralidad multi-étnica de su ciudad natal, o del resto del mundo.

Con dificultad se fue colocando de pie, al tiempo que Sheva mecía sus dedos por lo largo y ancho de la flauta de madera ornamental, que exhalaba una melodía dulce y astronómica. Ni siquiera le hacía falta moverse de su posición, con un pie, intercalando al otro, tenía la mejor perspectiva para guiar a sus abejas asesinas a aniquilar la amenaza.

O al menos eso creía Albert, que más que verlos caer desfallecidos, se había dado cuenta de que sus adversarios, en cuestión, estaban dormidos.

Pero el líder. El progenitor de la captura de Alexandra, seguía viéndolo todo, no con miedo, sino con un tipo muy particular de interés.

No se movió de su posición. Y seguía sujetando firmemente a Alexandra, que hacía los deberes pertinentes para no volverse loca. Ignorante del hecho, de que quién la sostenía, no era otro más que su hermano. Y que la razón por la que la chica no se encontraba dentro del estómago del aberrante monstruo que la sujetaba, era la misma por la cual Dimitri, no la había apuñalado hasta el borde del cansancio, cuando Alexandra se colocaba muy exasperante o irritante.

El Líder de los Hombres Altos, esperó hasta el último momento, percibiendo el jadeante aliento de sus coterráneos y luego descendió, desde el tanque de agua, pasando por las paredes de ladrillos, y ayudándose con las escaleras de incendios, trepando al igual que un mono. Se posicionó en cuclillas sobre el suelo, y ahí se quedó. Observando fijamente a Sheva, e ignorando colosalmente a Wesker. Ninguno de estos tres, se preocupó por hacer el primer movimiento.

Ni siquiera Alexandra forcejeaba. Su miedo, había caído vencido por su ansiedad desde hacía mucho rato atrás, y ahora se aferraba a las pesuñas del Hombre Alto, como si temiera que de soltarla, esta fuese a caer en un foso repugnante, lleno de lodo y criaturas extrañas… O al menos, más extrañas que esas.

Ella ignoraba que era sujetada por su hermano, desconocía a la misteriosa chica de piel tostada que portaba una flauta de pan. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era aquel otro Hombre Alto. Ese que había sido perseguido por los secuaces de su captor, tan pronto el primer contenedor de basura salió volando en dirección a la escuadrilla del Líder de los Hombres. No sabía si definir que lo que veía en aquel monstruo, era más que un aire familiar o simplemente una corazonada, pero al verlo sintió calidez dentro de su ser. Como si aquel ser, la hubiese sacado de un pozo de agua helada, para depositarla con cariño sobre una camilla afelpada, en la que podría descansar con toda la celeridad que le correspondía. Eso entibió su corazón.

De pronto, unos gorgoteos, como de agua estancada pasando por una tubería oxidada, se convirtieron en alaridos de burla por parte del Líder de los Hombres. Aparentemente, la presencia de Sheva, si bien no figuraba en los planes (Si es que había alguno), no era para nada algo preocupante. Por el contrario. Parecía divertido ante la escena.

Estiró el brazo que le quedaba libre y entumeció los dedos en dirección al cielo, más, solo dejó enhiesto uno, que era el dedo índice. Lo encorvó hacia adelante, y luego lo regresó en dirección a él, y así estuvo un buen rato.

El gesto era claro. _Ven, enfréntame, si te atreves._

Pero Sheva ni se inmutó. Aunque Wesker pudo percibir una ligera nota discordante, provenir de su flauta apelmazada, al tiempo que podía jurar, a través de sus ojos lechosos, la trayectoria errante de una abeja somnífera.

El monstruo giró la cabeza, utilizando su cuello como eje. Parecía buscar un ángulo para apreciar mejor a Sheva, pero ella seguía atornillada en la misma posición.

Ni siquiera, cuando el monstruo decidió que era seguro dar un par de pasos hacia adelante, ella se inmutó.

Y Wesker y Alexandra, estaban casi fusionados con el escenario, como si fueran un basurero o una ventana que formaba parte del decorado, más que un par de individuos que pueden intervenir de manera activa en el resultado del desenlace. Su distracción era tal, que ni ellos mismos emitieron sonido alguno.

Todo era silencio, estudio, determinación. Concentración…

… O al menos así fue, hasta que una banda de idiotas, con Nemy como piloto, los chicos… y Claire; apareció tocando la corneta del Camionero, como si su sentido de la discreción se hubiera ido al carajo, y no hubiese nada más seguro en el mundo que asegurar su presencia a base de cornetazos.

-¡DESCUIDA WESKER, ALLA VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! – Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Chris, antes de que El Camionero fuera detenido por un conjunto de contenedores de basura, alineados uno por delante de otro. Las expresiones de pesadez, en los rostros de las supuestas víctimas fue tal, que ni siquiera se molestaron en ir a auxiliarlos inmediatamente.

Más sin embargo, Sheva, quién no parecía ser una chica para nada convencional, creyó que no sería prudente abandonar a una manada de idiotas, que colocaron a un ser que ni siquiera tenía dedos izquierdos a manejar, y asintió en dirección a un punto en el cielo oscuro. En ese instante, un enjambre nada despreciable de abejas apareció, y se concentró en torno a la triste Camioneta de portentosa cilindrada y aparatosa potencia; por supuesto, los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Pero las intenciones de las abejas eran buenas. Ayudaron a separar la camioneta del contenedor de basura, en el que había clavado la trompa, como si se tratara de una mano encajando dentro de un guante. Luego, las abejas formaron brazos enormes compuestos por diminutos puntos negros, como de caricatura, para abrir las puertas… Lástima que Chris allá activado su sentido de lo coherente y lo racional, en el momento menos apropiado para hacerlo, y terminara rociando a las abejas con el insecticida más pestilente que pudiera encontrar.

-¡MUERAN MALDITAS ABEJAS!

Sheva expandió los ojos, hasta que quedaron como un par de platos bien redondos y atinó a exhalar una escala cromática, con un traqueteo bastante nervioso por parte de sus dedos, que le hizo pensar a Alexandra en una enorme partitura compuesta de puras fusas, que ascendían y descendían una y otra vez.

Seguramente esto era algo inesperado. Y eso era lo que esperaba el Líder de los Hombres Altos: Algo inesperado.

Manoteó a Sheva, cuando esta se distrajo y una vez eliminada la amenaza principal. Se centró en Wesker, y solo en Wesker. A su juicio, los demás eran más bien un pelotón de porristas de tercera categoría, antes que una amenaza.

Atareados, mareados, con pocas luces después del choque… Barry se había partido la nariz y Leon tenía serios problemas para caminar con la espalda enderezada; nuestros héroes se bajaron de la camioneta y observaron en dirección a la boca del callejón, donde se desenvolvía la pelea.

Wesker, quién era ampliamente reconocible, se encontraba en una situación poco favorable. Parecía, como si hubiera tomado el lugar de una pera de boxeo y ahora mismo estuvieran practicando una tanda de bofetadas pugilísticas en él. Pero Albert se mantenía en la posición. No cedía, lograba esquivar algunos golpes, pero no pasaba mucho hasta que el Hombre Alto conseguía conectar una seguidilla de puñetazos, y dejar más lento y adolorido al joven monstruo.

Parecía como si estuvieran aligerando el peso de una bolsa de hielo, golpeándola contra el suelo, con la intención de romperlo en varios y pequeños trozos.

Se apresuraron a su encuentro, o al menos esa era su intención, hasta que Claire notó un bulto moreno en el suelo.

-¡Hey, Chicos! Aquí.

Sheva todavía estaba inconsciente, y Chris, quién parecía un globo de feria de todos los pinchazos que le habían dado las abejas, se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos y buscar su rostro. Era una chica hermosa, con uno que otro lunar muy diminuto contorneando el marco de su rostro. Su cabello rallado y sujeto en una simple coletilla, le sentaban a la perfección, y su vestido de características indígenas, consistía simplemente de una falda gruesa y un top con la misma contextura rasposa de la falda, con tirantes de colores que no salían de la paleta del: Verde, rojo y el azul. De inmediato, Chris comenzó a zarandearla de la forma más delicada que pudo, pues temía lastimar a la chica… Luego perdió la paciencia y comenzó a maraquearla con violencia. Las abejas, no muy listas, pero si con la suficiente inteligencia, como para darse cuenta de que aquello, más que un grupo amistoso, era una sociedad de lunáticos; se dispuso a proteger a su jefa, llenando a Chris de más aguijonazos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El chico corría de un lado al otro, y sus amigos solo volteaban los rostros en dirección a él o a donde estaba corriendo. Barry, siempre apacible y sereno. No tuvo ningún problema en dirigirse al auto y extraer otro cilindro de insecticida, que conectaría con un mango de pistola sin cañón, y que luego rociaría directamente en Chris, causándole un dolor infernal en los ojos, pero convirtiéndolo en excremento para todas las abejas que de inmediato se separaron de él.

Cayó abatido al suelo, y cuando la calma pareció prevalecer a su alrededor. Se dispusieron a preparar el equipo para inyectar el antídoto.

Pero había un problema… A menos de que fueran a vacunarse regularmente, y creo que puedo hablar con toda seguridad por mucha gente, cuando digo que a nadie le gusta ir a vacunarse… A menos de que fuera así; nadie sabía cómo hacer un piquete. O al menos no, siempre y cuando fuera a secas. No eran capaces de encontrar el pulso en un brazo o de saber en qué lugar debían inyectar. Además, con la contextura y la fisionomía de esas aberrantes criaturas, la cosa sería mucho más complicada.

Fue ahí, cuando Sheva debía entrar en acción.

Claire tomó un termo con agua y lo arrojó en la cara de Sheva, quien se despertó al instante, y al momento de reconocer a Chris, su expresión alarmada cambió a una ceñuda y luego a una de sorpresa, luego de verlo con una máscara de tomates alrededor del rostro.

Ella se apartó de Chris; luego hizo una reverencia, y se presentó:

-Mi nombre es Sheva Alomar.

_Alomar_… Ese nombre a Chris le sonaba.

No fue, hasta que sus congestionados ojos la observaron de nuevo que se dio cuenta de lo evidente. No había ninguna tribu cabal en _Racoon City_, pero si en África. Cientos de ellas, tenían convenios con la ciudad del Medio Oeste Norteamericano. O al menos, las más raras los tenían. Aquellas que no conocen, ni en sus propios condados. Sheva, debía ser un miembro joven de alguna tribu proveniente del continente madre, que había obtenido una beca para estudiar en la ciudad, gracias a algún talento muy particular.

-¿Edes la estudyante de intetcanfvio? – Logró atinar a decir, Chris.

-En efecto. Provengo de Lesoto – Contestó imprimiendo una nota extra de simpatía en su respuesta - en el interior de Sudáfrica, y estoy aquí, no solo por mi facilidad para hablar el inglés, sino por mi particular talento musical.

-¿Musical dices? – Preguntó Leon.

-Oh sí. Soy capaz de componer escalas cromáticas y acordes, que producen ciertas reacciones en las avispas. Hasta ahora, mis tonos son objeto de estudio en importantes universidades y eso me ha permitido terminar aquí.

-Espera un momento – Apresuró a decir Claire – Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué eres capaz de controlar a las avispas a tu voluntad?

-Soy capaz de pedirles favores, prefiero pensar – Dijo ella y luego sonrió.

-Ya vieron como atacaron a Chris y lograron sacar el auto de los estantes de basura – Dijo Barry – No creo que esté aquí por cualquier razón. Y definitivamente, sus abejas tienen buena puntería.

-¡Essacto! – Atinó a decir Chris, pero su hermana estaba segura, que tratando de pronunciar una equis, su dicción se perdió y terminó pronunciando una especie de zeta alargada.

Sheva entendió lo que debía hacer. Alzó su flauta al nivel de su boca y cerró los ojos. Eso lograba hacer que se concentrara. Siempre lo hacía. Comenzó con un acorde suave y después una violenta floritura que fue descendiendo en el orden de las semi-corcheas. Una tropa de abejas se encaminó ordenadamente hasta el lugar del cual eran llamadas y finalmente se posicionaron alrededor de Sheva, como si la estuvieran encerrando en una burbuja gigante de pequeños insectos.

Pronunció unas palabras que solo ella y sus inusuales compañeras podían entender. Al terminar de garabatear su frase en el aire, las avispas se giraron ciento ochenta grados y se encaminaron a los botiquines y portafolios donde resguardaban los antídotos.

Posicionaron sus aguijones como si fueran pequeñas inyectadoras, y comenzaron a sorber el jugo de tonalidad índigo. Luego supieron exactamente hacia dónde debían dirigirse y así lo hicieron. Inundaron los vasos sanguíneos de los Hombres Altos, mientras sus brazos eran rellenados del curioso líquido. A medida que iban vertiendo el suero y sobrepoblando los vasos sanguíneos de los curiosos monstruos, estos se fueron contrayendo y expandiendo espasmódicamente, como si fueran un gran y amorfo globo.

Al transcurrir de los minutos, los Hombres Altos, quedaron convertidos en una triste imitación de sus anteriores títulos. Habían vuelto a la normalidad de manera progresiva. Un poco fantasiosa, a los ojos de alguien escéptico, pero ahí estaban. Un grupo de hombres desafortunados, que habían sido víctimas de las frivolidades de un par de niñas caprichosas.

-No despertarán hasta dentro de un par de horas – Dijo Sheva. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella, y entonces comprendió que su información era muy escasa para la cantidad de preguntas que los muchachos seguramente se estaban formulando – Los aguijonazos de las avispas… Son un poco más potentes de lo parece a simple vista. Yo… Considero prudente administrar pequeñas dosis porque son menos tóxicas, pero como los vientres de las avispas estaban llenos de suero…

-Entendemos – Completó Claire, y Sheva lo agradeció. No parecía ser el tipo de persona al que le agradara explicar sus puntos en público.

-Chicas – Interrumpió Billy, y el tono de su voz, lo hacía insoslayable – No quisiera interrumpir la interesante explicación de Sheva, pero creo que Wesker tiene problemas.

En la calle, a varios metros del grupo, Dimitri, o lo que ahora era Dimitri, mecía de un lado a otro a un despavorido Wesker que era la muñeca de trapo del hermano de Alexandra. Debían ayudarlo, sabían que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más en esa condición.

-¡Debemos generar una distracción! – Sugirió Billy.

-Es una buena idea, pero sin las avispas de Sheva no somos un grupo demasiado amenazante, a decir verdad – Corrigió Claire con escepticismo. Billy lanzó un bufido, y miró en otra dirección. Leon discutía alguna cosa sin aparente importancia con Barry, y Chris, un tanto desubicado, captó algo que lo incomodó un poco.

A pesar de ser un chico de diecisiete años, que había sufrido un ataque de abejas asesinas tal, que ahora tenía una pelota de playa, en lugar de rostro, Chris Redfield, pudo darse cuenta de que Sheva Alomar, una linda mujercita de apariencia exótica y mirada cautivadora, no había dejado de observarlo con un gesto muy similar al de ternura. Justo de la misma forma, en que Jessica solía mirarlo, solo que sin las ganas groseras de arrojarse sobre él y comérselo como si fuera una chupeta.

_-Ella parece mucho más inocente que Jess…_ - Pensó Chris. Y aunque no encontró razones para fundamentar sus argumentos, creyó firmemente que era así. Sheva le daba esa impresión.

Sheva captó los ojos color avellana de Chris superar la máscara que se había superpuesto sobre su rostro hasta llegar a ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y voltear el rostro rápidamente en otra dirección.

Pero, para desgracia de Sheva. Chris no había estado pensando en un futuro halagador, donde él la hubiera invitado a salir, con una inicial propuesta tímida, en medio de un receso, mientras ella sostenía sus libros de biología y matemáticas contra su pecho y le sonreía por lo bajo con modestia. Un futuro, donde ella aceptaría sin negarse, y donde tendrían muchas citas, hasta que llegaran a adultos y formalizaran su relación. Casarse, tener hijos, llevar a Chris a conocer a su tribu en los lejanos confines de Lesoto y…

No… Chris pensaba única y exclusivamente en Jill. Todo lo anterior descrito, pasaba por la mente de Chris de la misma manera en que Sheva lo había razonado, solo que sin ella de por medio. Para el hermano mayor de la dinastía Redfield, solo la hija de Dick Valentine tenía un porvenir más allá del "amigos", en su futuro, y así pretendía que continuase hasta el final de sus días.

Sheva observó la alianza en el dedo anular izquierdo de la mano de Chris, y supo entonces que era así…

Chris también lo captó, y se sintió mal por la chica. Detestaba ver a la gente en esa situación, aun cuando podía parecer necesario, o hasta incluso, saludable para llevar una vida normal. Deseó que Sheva, fuese un poco más como Nemy. Cuyas únicas preocupaciones eran alimentarse, dormir, y…

-Demy…

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Barry, claramente desorientado. La exclamación de Chris lo había desubicado por completo.

-¡Demy! Podemos utilizad a Demy.

Pero nadie conocía a un tal "Demy". Claire observó afligida a su hermano, y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Sheva si el suero de sus avispas contenía algún tipo de líquido que era capaz de causar alucinaciones, Chris lanzó bufidos de disgusto y se limitó a señalar a Nemy.

-¡Ah! Nemy… - Dijeron al unísono.

El monstruo, producto de una formación química-mineral, atípica de un desinteresado experimento de Claire Redfield, los observó con muchas dudas y sin muchas convicciones.

-¿Stars?

…

Wesker estaba tirado contra un auto, a un costado de la calle. La sangre yacía coagulada en los distintos puntos donde Dimitri se había dado un banquete de puños con su cuerpo y su voluntad, que era lo único que aún permanecía de pie, pero ahora sin embargo, le flaqueaba. Alexandra sollozaba sobre la mano de su amorfo hermano, pero este la ignoraba. Sabía que ella lo comprendería, que todo iría bien. Que todo era, por un bien mayor…

Exhaló los típicos vahos mugrientos y coagulados, con guijarros de saliva y bilis, expulsados desde lo más profundo de su asquerosa garganta, en lo que Wesker, con las pocas luces que tenía, logró identificar como una clara señal de intento de comunicación humana.

¿Sería posible que Dimitri, estuviese reclamando su territorio? ¿Podría ser que Wesker, no fuese el único capaz de administrar su loca malformación genética, a su antojo?

El monstruo se contorneó, y entre su espiral de locura y desesperación, arrojó a Alexandra de manera displicente. La rubia dio varios vuelcos sobre el pavimento, antes de chocar contra el rellano de la acera, y aunque quedó bastante malherida, con hilos de sangre brotándole desde la frente y varios raspones, no llego al estado de la inconsciencia. Siguió observando, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, los espasmos de quién alguna vez, fuese su gallardo hermano.

Dimitri se bamboleaba de un costado a otro, chocando contra postes, escombros, autos, y todo lo que se le atravesase por su renqueante camino. Exhalando alaridos y gritos humanos, que se debatían la jurisdicción sobre la entereza y la racionalidad de lo que Dimitri Muller significaba y lo que él ahora era.

Pero desgraciadamente, la voluntad de Dimitri no era ni mucho menos, infinita. Sus intenciones podrían haber sido buenas, pero el que dominaba ahora, no era otro que el monstruo. El Líder de los Hombres Altos. Y esa parte de él, que tenía la oportunidad de exteriorizarse y demostrarle al mundo, que no todos somos lo que aparentemos, se había manifestado y pretendía seguir haciéndolo.

Un potente alarido emanó de su garganta y suprimió los gritos rencorosos de Dimitri, que quedaron rezagados como tristes sollozos de perro, a un costado de su consciencia. Se recargó de una vigorosidad y furia tales, que por momentos, dejó de ser una parte de la mente del hermano de Alexandra, que se peleaba la jurisdicción de una psique entera y pasó a ser el instinto más troglodita y antiguo de Dimitri: La Ira.

Y esa ira debía ser descargada. No podía esperar más, era ahora o nunca. Y no se conformaría con destrozarlo todo a su paso. Tenía que sentir la agonía; solo eso lo haría sentir satisfecho. Solo eso lo relajaría…

Observó a Wesker, gatear pobremente hasta Alexandra. Posicionándose sobre ella, brindándole su sombra y su protección, hasta logró envolverla con su fea y maltratada piel. _Débil,_ susurró el monstruo, en su abyecto e incomprensible idioma.

Se acercó dando largas y potentes zancadas, que dejaban denotar la prisa y la sed de sangre que se colaba por sus venas hasta apoderarse de sus ojos negros, e hincharlos hasta el punto que parecían un par de burbujas de tinta a punto de estallar de la furia y la violencia con la que su mente se contorneaba de un lado al otro, como si esta quisiese salir de su malformado cráneo y unirse a la carnicería. Quería despellejarlos vivos, azotarlos, destrozarlos y luego dejarlos olvidados en algún rincón de esa triste ciudad a merced de los carroñeros, esperando que su hambre no saciase tan pronto, con la esperanza de buscar más bocados.

Wesker lo miraba inmisericordioso, desde su triste y alejada posición que cada vez se veía más reducida. Se estaba encogiendo, su cabello de un rubio eléctrico comenzaba a florecer de nuevo. Sus ojos recuperaron la tonalidad mostaza que tenían antes y sus largas y arrugadas extremidades, se acoplaron a las contracciones de sus huesos y músculos, mientras recuperaba su antiguo aspecto.

Alexandra reconoció la calidez del cuerpo de su novio sobre el suyo, mucho antes de que este se manifestara con la voz y rompió en llanto. Escondió el rostro entre su pecho y Albert la retuvo contra sí, el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no podría hacer mucho más. Ya todo estaba terminado. Estaba con la compañía necesaria, y necesitaba creer, que el fin sería rápido e indoloro. Pero no lo sería. El Hombre Alto estaba dispuesto a corregir ese aspecto en el epitafio de Wesker.

No lloró. Debía ser fuerte. Debía hacerle creer a Alexandra que todo estaba bien. Qué aun podían salvarse, aun cuando no fuera así. Aun cuando la garra con uñas tan largas y dentadas como sierras, se alzara hasta eclipsar la silueta de la luna en el firmamento, y el brillo metálico del arma punzante, desfilara sobre la retina de Wesker, mientras este observaba como un soldado a punto de ser ejecutado, su deceso final…

… O mientras un tentáculo rosado, se enganchaba a la tráquea de la bestia, conteniéndola el tiempo necesario como para que Wesker saliera de su impresión, y se dedicara a buscar refugio, aun con su caminar renqueante.

Lo encontraron cerca. Detrás de una camioneta mal estacionada, contra una tienda de historietas cómicas. Observó a través de los espejos retrovisores a Nemy conteniendo al monstruo con sus tentáculos, mientras este agitaba el brazo en todas las direcciones y profesaba alaridos de dolor y frustración.

Luego aparecieron unas sombras. Se movían tan rápido como gatos a mitad de la noche. Se colaban por las ventanas, se encaramaban en los techos, descendían por las escaleras de emergencia y emergían de entre los escombros. Nemy se dio cuenta de esto, y supo que había llegado el momento de dejar atrás la distracción.

Leon saltó la motocicleta que entorpecía el cruce con la avenida principal de Racoon. Se arrodilló y permaneció como si fuera un taburete humano hasta que el Hombre Alto perdió el equilibrio y cayó dando vueltas en dirección a Billy y Barry, quienes lo esperaban con un par de bates de béisbol, dispuestos a descargar todas las horas que habían invertido en golpear ese costal de harina en la clase de educación física del profesor Krauser… Desgraciadamente, Dimitri era un poco más pesado que un saco de harina y nuestro par de héroes no consiguieron más que alejarlo unos diez metros, cabrearlo mucho y entrecruzar miradas de pánico.

-¿Ahora? – Preguntó Billy.

-¡Ahora!

Corrieron a todo dar. El Líder de los Hombres Altos, había perdido toda su lucidez y parte de sus prioridades y ahora solo quería destrozar hasta convertir en papilla a Barry y Billy, que parecían un par de caricaturas huyendo de algún matón. Se desviaron al callejón donde habían encontrado a Wesker en primer lugar, y antes de que El Hombre Alto, doblara en la misma intercepción. Apareció Chris.

Lo observaba desafiante, o al menos eso creía El Hombre Alto. Estaba parado, unos cinco metro por delante de él, con las piernas muy separadas y los brazos cayéndole por los costados, con sus manos contorneados en un par de puños. Lo que estaba por suceder, era obvio. Chris comenzó a bailar.

Bailó una especie de danza árabe, que se complementaba con el molesto parloteo de la flauta de Sheva, quién dirigía la modesta orquesta desde la azotea del edificio más cercano. El Hombre Alto viró la cabeza, y exhaló un sonoro y muy divagante: _¿Uh?_

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Chris, todavía tan hinchado como un globo, supo que había conseguido distraerlo. Dio una voltereta en dirección al edificio, y delante del Hombre Alto, dos farolas rojas se encendieron haciéndole presagiar lo inevitable.

-¡Hazta ed fontdo Cleer!

El pie sobre el acelerador, hizo chillar al Camionero, como seguramente ninguna camioneta, camión o convoy militar, había rugido antes. Toda la potencia de los caballos de fuerza, el trabajo de los pistones y las explosiones que tenían lugar dentro del motor, se juntaron para aplanar al Hombre Alto, sin que este hubiera podido responder. Quedó como una estampilla contra el suelo, pero no así, muerto. El Muchacho de cabello negro, les había explicado que esas criaturas, eran muy resistentes a todo tipo de daño físico… Así que estaría bien.

Del auto bajó Claire. Unos instantes luego, Sheva descendió del edificio. Observó con asco a la mancha que cubría el suelo del recoveco y sin ganas de seguir distrayéndose, empuñó su flauta y dejo salir el resto de la melodía. La danza de las avispas sanadoras, dio comienzo y con eso, la reconstitución corporal de Dimitri, de: Absurda estampilla, a: Joven Apaleado, Golpeado, Azotado, Torturado, Desganado y Desorientado. De seguro tendría muchas preguntas que hacer, durante su estancia en el hospital la siguiente temporada.

Pero finalmente todo había terminado y el cielo arrebolado así lo confirmaba. Los segundos pasaban rápido cuando tenías trabajo que hacer, y así lo había comprobado Chris, quién siguió creyendo que el tiempo continuaba describiendo una trayectoria frenética.

Miró en dirección a la calle y comprobó a Wesker, tumbado e inconsciente. Al cuidado de una chica hermosísima de cabello rubio brillante y tez blanca como la nieve, que lo consentía con la punta de sus dedos, como si el fino toque de sus yemas pudiera sanar la maltrecha y herida piel de su novio.

Entonces observó el maletín sobre el compartimiento trasero del camionero y al ya enteramente recuperado Dimitri Muller, y luego de comprobar que el último frasco con antídoto, permanecía entero, supo que todavía le quedaba algo por hacer.

…

Wallace Burton se había hecho de amigos muy importantes a través de sus años en las fuerzas especiales y en La Asociación Nacional del Rifle. Amigos, que no dudaron en allanar las calles de _Racoon City_, a la primera señal de problemas y que se estaban encargando de la situación de caos y alboroto en las calles, con una eficacia muy digna de un equipo de personas, comprometidas con un trabajo serio.

Wallace observaba el caos y la destrucción que la extraña invasión había dejado a su paso, y se preguntó cómo podía ser posible que un grupo de chicos tan jóvenes e inocentes, hubiese podido maquinar algo así. Le sorprendió más la frialdad de sus propios pensamientos, que el acto en sí.

Su hijo por otro lado, era mucho más joven e impresionable. Y aunque a su tierna edad, ya había visto la suficiente cantidad de cosas, como para no querer escuchar más anécdotas de su padre, aún le quedaba una pregunta más.

Algo fuera de contexto, un tiro al aire. Pero Barry, al igual que el más tenaz de los detectives, no creía en las casualidades, y estaba seguro de que eso era hereditario.

Se sentó sobre una pila de escombros y encaró a su padre de manera simple y concreta.

-No lo hicimos solos – Comenzó a decir – Y no me refiero solo a esta noche. Este año, ha sido muy… Movido, para todos nosotros. Hemos tenido dudas, y hemos llegado a pensar en tirar la toalla. Algunos, como yo, que se consideraban pilares en cuanto a la integridad moral de aquellos que les importaban, nos llegamos a sentir lo suficientemente débiles como para no querer hablar más, y rendirnos, ¿Sabes? Pero hay un tiempo, en que toda persona tiene su momento de lucidez. Y no es espontáneo, ¿Lo comprendes, papá?

-Sí.

-No se da porque sí. Se da, porque tiene que ser en ese momento. Antes no tendría el mismo efecto. Antes hubiera sido considerado una interrupción y una violación grave, a la privacidad y el sentido de pertenencia de cada quien. Luego, hubiera sido demasiado tarde…

-Entonces tuvieron ayuda.

-Sí, pero no el tipo de ayuda que le pides a un Maestro, a un Amigo o a un Padre… Esta ayuda, si se quiere, era mucho más… Ancestral.

A Wallace Burton se le enjuagaron los ojos, y Barry supo que había recordado algo. Algo muy importante y que de seguro, había marcado su vida en un antes y un después lo suficientemente notable, como para que Wallace Burton, un hombre robusto, corpulento y con mentalidad de acero, llorara. Barry no recordaba haber visto nunca a su padre llorar.

Miraba fijamente a los paramédicos hacer su trabajo, y al equipo de desastres despejar las calles, pero lo hacía sollozando. Con las lágrimas deslizándosele por las mejillas y enredándose en su tupida y pelirroja barba, como si fuera algo tan natural en su mirada, como lo era pestañear.

Y entonces Wallace sonrío. Recordó algo bello, y sonrío. Le dedicó una mirada de total ternura a su hijo y lo envolvió en un abrazo que le quería decir todo a Barry. Lo había comprendido.

-Oh, Bar… No, no fue una casualidad. Él nunca fue un chico de casualidades.

Barry le devolvió el abrazo. Y en ese momento, supo que su padre sabía quién era el Misterioso Chico de Cabello Negro. El corcel de sus consciencias.

…

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. No duden en decirme que les pareció. Y que tan loco creen que fue la conclusión de toda la locura que azotó a Racoon City. A la pobre ciudad no la dejan en paz =P_

_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


End file.
